


Evil Finds a Way

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Series: The Merits of Mercy [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exile, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Beware, Roleplay Logs, let is have our fun, possible untagged triggers, when will someone stop us, yes we know how problematic some of this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 170,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Lagus and Maduke are apprehended alive and exiled to a remote island, magically sealed off so they may never harm anyone - but even a situation like this can bring opportunities.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Edian Drosia, Edian Drosia/Garda, Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse), Ignes Kravei/Claudia Tradio, Ignes Kravei/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, Lagus Tradio/Maduke
Series: The Merits of Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682788
Comments: 85
Kudos: 17





	1. The First Monster

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously when will someone step in and stop us?

Lagus had always known that eventually, he will return to Lukedonia and take the throne. Conveniently, when he approached the werewolf Lord to get support, he also found Ignes there – ah, his old student. She would be a great aid in this invasion. However, unfortunately, things did not go as smoothly as he had anticipated. The Bloodstone was not where he had thought it would be – but that was alright. Nothing would stop him. The blood mist. It would be his win here. He might not have a blood stone, but he was leagues ahead of the children he was fighting, even if one was the Lord and another the Noblesse. Rozaria might have surprised him with her skill, but he would be victorious. He laughed as he stabbed a vine through Edian. Now was not the time for her to falter.

But Lagus focusing on the Lord and Noblesse just gave the clan leaders he was ignoring time to regroup and create a barrier around him, containing even his mist as what was left outside dissipated. Not just Mergas make- the addition of Elanor magic made this prison nigh unbreakable. Damn it! "We have him, Lord." Rozaria breathed heavily. Her strength was waning, but they could get him under control before then, hopefully.

Raskreia took a couple of breaths, steadying herself as Raizel used his power to protect Edian from the last attack Lagus Tradio could launch before being trapped. "It's over." The Noblesse's voice held no warmth and no hesitation. "Lagus Tradio." Raskreia raised her sword, summoning its powers to reinforce the barrier Ludis and Rozaria created. That way, they could catch their breaths. "You have lost."

He looked behind him to the werewolves, who simply backed away. They, it seemed, would have no part of this if they were on the losing side. And with Gradeus dead and Edian on their side... shit! His mouth pursed, but he made no move to confirm what they’d said.

This felt... Good in a way she didn't dare put into words. They had defeated an enemy. Not by bringing death, but by subduing them. Justice would be served, not just blind violence. "Lagus Tradio, you are under arrest."

"So it seems." And he was not happy about that.

The barrier closed in on him, weaving into strong, thick chains instead - he would be restrained and put into highest security custody until she could find a judgement that did him justice. For now, though... Ragnarok still in hand, she approached the werewolf warriors who had come with Lagus. There was no need for words, they should better know that they owed more than just apologies.

Were they going to have to continue fighting? After everything? Drakon ordered Kaiyo and Mount to _ leave. _If nothing else, they needed someone to report back to the Lord. Damn! Why were they even sent on this absolute suicide mission!? They'd even lost Kuharu to this!

"Tell your Lord that Lukedonia will not let this slide," Raskreia said coldly. They would not butcher people who clearly were not going to fight anymore. The nobles were better than that.

"Let _ what _ slide? At most we fought your white haired Clan Leader over there. And we've lost one of ours on the way here." Honestly, they hadn't done much of anything here and had lost more than it was worth.

"You are not here to take a walk and enjoy the scenery." Whether they ended up doing what they came for or not - it hardly made a difference.

So basically, it was because they were sent on this suicide mission to begin with that was causing a war. "I will inform him."

Raskreia watched him leave, trying to restrain her fury. Of course, this was to be expected of Lord Maduke - he always had the airs of someone who was _ waiting _ for an opportunity to strike. Surely, he must not have anticipated this. She turned around sharply to accompany Rozaria and Ludis - together, they would make sure Lagus Tradio had no chances of escape until a decision was made. There were too many who have been injured or dead, and emotions ran hot now. This was no situation for an impactful decision. A couple of hours later, Raskreia summoned Claudia Tradio. Gejutel and Raizel were by her side, hopefully, they would be able to provide sage counsel when she might be influenced by her own emotions towards a woman she thought of as a friend. "Claudia Tradio." It was more than just _ rare _ for a non-clan leader to be summoned here.

Claudia knelt before her, more than a bit scared for what might happen here. She'd... given aid to an enemy of Lukedonia, and that was high treason, she knew.

Claudia. Raskreia wished she did not have to see her here, before her. However, right after Lagus was apprehended, they also apprehended Claudia Tradio and Ignes Kravei, who had accompanied the traitor clan leaders back home - to no avail, clearly, as she, too, was in the dungeons now, awaiting trial and sentencing. Even Edian was being held under arrest, even if she intended to clear her name of all charges, in light of the drug-fuelled manipulation she suffered under Lagus's hands.

"Claudia Tradio. What do you have to say in your defense? Have you known of Lagus's plans to invade Lukedonia?"

"... I did not know if would happen like _ this _. I knew vaguely that he was planning something, but..." She bit her lip. "I didn't know it would lead to all these deaths." Still... "Lord, please. What I have done is unforgivable, but do not punish my clan mates. They were just following the orders of their clan leader." Whom they had assumed knew what they were doing. "They knew nothing of what was going on."

"You never chose to bring this up to me. You never voiced your suspicions of him planning to attack.”

"I did not suspect it would be an _ attack._" She'd thought that maybe... maybe he'd bring back proof that she was unfit. Take the throne from her peacefully. She... was truly a fool, wasn't she? "... If I am to be executed... may I at least first make antidotes to the poison he used? I know Ser Gejutel and Ser Ludis were dosed." And she felt guilty about it.

Raskreia sat there, in silence, before glancing at Gejutel who gave a slow nod. Even though he was far from recovered, he was here, providing her with assistance. And if he was willing to trust Claudia on that... "You may."

She sighed. So she would be executed then. "Thank you. The ingredients are at Tradio manor. Anyone you deem good enough to supervise me is fine." Since she assumed she'd have a guard.

For a couple of moments, she fell silent entirely. "You will be placed under house arrest at the Tradio estates indefinitely." Until she could truly make up her mind about the right way to deal with Claudia.

"... I... understand, Lord." She'd accept whatever punishment came her way.

"... Do you have recommendations for the punishments of your father and Ignes Kravei?"

“Ignes... is disabled. She needs to be rehabilitated, whatever her punishment is. Father...” Her face turned harsh. The man had sorely disillusioned her. “Punish Father however you wish. I never would have expected this from him. I never want to see him again, whatever his fate is.”

That... would require clarification, but for now, Raskreia nodded. Her recommended punishments were very telling. "That is all. You will be escorted to the Tradio estates."

Raskreia watched Claudia being lead off before turning to Raizel and Gejutel. "What do you think?" She would value their input, even if the final decision was her call.

“Rather innocuous. I have spared people who did more.” Raizel commented.

“I cannot say I’m unbiased. I have helped her with her clan since Lagus left. I do not believe that she truly knew what Lagus was doing, even if might have known his goal.” Gejutel gave his honest view of this.

"What about the other two?" Claudia was an easy decision, honestly - she was very much inclined to give her the benefit of doubt.

"... Ignes... has done many things wrong. I do not know that she is able to be rehabilitated. I considered her subject to judgement, but I do not know how to add this new information to it." Even if the Noblesse had never known of this disability. How did you punish someone who had killed thousands, if not millions, and still reach for rehabilitation? "Lagus has become subject to my judgement." Which was death.

Gejutel looked rather thoughtful. "Roctis... did come to me once, asking for help about an anomaly that Ignes was showing as an infant. I directed him to Lagus and assumed it had been taken care of." Was he wrong and it was something permanent? "Lagus... we've had enough of death, I think. If we strip him of his power and place him somewhere he can't hurt anyone, is that enough?"

"We will look more into it before making a decision, then." If there were alleviating circumstances, she'd have to consider those. Lagus, however... "Death is easy," Raskreia started. You die and you are gone. But to lose your power and influence... To utterly, truly fall from grace... "You are suggesting banishment?"

"Banishment... yes." And it would fit with Claudia's wish to not see him again.

"Somewhere, where he cannot reach anyone. I will look into it." To someone like Lagus, losing all dignity and influence might be even worse than a quick death. She would have to consult Ludis and Rozaria.

Gejutel nodded. "I am sure you will come up with the best solution, Lord." Despite her youth and sentimentality, she was doing wonderfully as Lord. Perhaps... her sentimentality wasn't as much of a problem as he'd initially thought. It could help, at times.

Indeed, she did come up with a solution, one she hoped would be adequate. An island still within Lukedonian borders, right at the outskirts. Together, they should be able to seal it off entirely, preventing Lagus from ever escaping. After much hesitation, they chose to utilise the bloodstone for this - it had so much power stored in it, it could maintain the barrier for thousands of years. It would be foolish not to use this energy that way - the only non-destructive way, probably.

Eventually, the day came when Raskreia summoned the captured clan leader to her, the other clan leaders gathered. In chains, magic and physical both, Lagus was brought before her. "Lagus Tradio, you are here to receive your sentence for the crimes you have committed."

“Just get it over with.” It was boring to wait in chains for this.

Briefly, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You are stripped of your position as clan leader, and will relinquish Dolor." This would make Claudia his heir - and that was alright.

“... Isn’t that a bit weak?” Still, he summoned Dolor to him- little more than a glorified stick with the power bound- and tossed it to the ground. Unclaimed a soul weapon would remain for some time.

Raskreia did not give him the satisfaction of reaction - instead, she watched him renounce Dolor, and indeed, she could even feel the change in his energy the moment he truly let go of it. "You will be banished to a lone island, sealed by a barrier. Until the end of your days, if you do not choose death before."

“You won’t just end me here?” That seemed a bad idea. “Sentimental...”

"No. You will end yourself, or live in isolation and shame, until the end of time."

“Very well.” He could use the opportunity to rethink his plan. Claudia would give Dolor back once he returned.

Raskreia stood. They all brought him to the island - about the size of the european country of Luxembourg, a wild, savage land. There, he was released from his chains, and a great barrier of magic rose to encapsulate the island, from the sky above to the ground below. No one and nothing could leave this deserted island.

Thus, Lagus was banished and Claudia took up the title of clan leader. Still supervised, but a clan leader regardless. Edian was pardoned and Ignes was, after long investigations and questioning, sentenced to a hundred years in prison. Only after that would she have a chance at actually redeeming herself and reintegrating into noble society.

The First Monster has been captured.


	2. The Second Monster

After Lagus has been apprehended, there was calm - for a while. Until one morning, a lone werewolf came to them. Not to bring the apologies of the Lord, no, but to seek refuge. One evening, Lunark had realized that if she wanted to live, she must leave. And so, she sought protection with the nobles. Except she wanted more than that - a change of government. Freedom for her people.

Not long after, they decided that with Muzaka's help, they could turn the tides and stop the mad Lord before he could cause even more damage. And indeed, though Maduke had tried to prepare for this case, he had not anticipated both Muzaka and the nobles - all it brought him were magic chains. At least he was, unlike Zaiga and many other supporters of his, still alive - though, dragged before Muzaka, beaten and chained up, was hardly a position anyone would want to find themselves in, ever.

Raskreia stepped up to Muzaka. "This is your judgement to make," she said, softly. He has been the rightful Lord, before Maduke tried to steal his throne and it did not seem as though anyone intended to step up and take his position instead - except Lunark, maybe.

Muzaka stepped forward, Ashleen’s death and the anger attached still as fresh as it was eight hundred years ago. “Maduke. You caused the death of many. You may claim I am no Lord when I shirked my duties, but there is no excuse for what you have done. What do you have to say for yourself?”

"Peace does not happen. Peace is _made_ by those with the power to maintain it." He could have been the hero who rose to conquer the whole world and unite it under the lead of a single capable, strong man. Not like the nobles who believed into doing nothing, and who would fight for the philosophy of doing nothing. Not like the humans who all thought they had what it takes. But Maduke knew: he _could_ have been the one.

Lunark spoke now. “And so, you waged war after war. Convincing the humans to commit atrocities that were unnecessary, all in the name of a peace you never reached.” She knew best what he had done. The number of lives that stained his hands. She did not care much about the humans, not when they were so easy to turn against each other, but she did think that werewolves should be better than to take advantage of that.

"And you, who was complicit in almost everything I did for the past centuries?" He spat. Of course, he should have known that Lunark would betray him, sooner or later. But she was not the one in charge. Muzaka was. "Deliver your sentence, Muzaka."

Again, Lunark interfered. “I think, instead of sentencing him here, we should have a trial. Let every werewolf hear him and have them help decide his fate.”

Muzaka looked to her. “Why?” There was no point to it, was there?

“Give him a fair trail, unlike those he gave who opposed him.” They would prove they were better.

He could work with that. Maduke had been prepared to accept death - but if it was just banishment? That meant that one day, he would rise up again and come back to make them pay. For the time he lost, for the humiliation of this trial, for everything. And he just took it stoically, barely acknowledging the verdict at all. One day, they would regret it.   
  
He was brought back into the very cells he created to hold almost any prisoner - and he thought they might just forget about him until Muzaka had an idea: the nobles already had a dangerous criminal they had to banish and keep from causing harm. What harm could there be in adding theirs too? That would save him the trouble of finding a way of rendering Maduke harmless. Maduke without people he could influence was a toothless Maduke. His effect on people always has been the most dangerous thing about him. Thus, he received his verdict, and to his own surprise, he was actually allowed to gather a suitcase of his belongings. For a last time, he'd get to go through his office and his room and take the handful of things that would be all he had until the end of his days.  
  
Everything had to be chosen with great care. Paper faded. Leather fell apart. Whatever he wanted, he would need to make himself. Still, he would not go without a pen and a glass of ink – making your own was not overly hard. In fact, whatzever he wanted, he would have to make himself. Though being able to live self-sufficiently was, most importantly, the sign of a strange longer, it would come in handy. Or maybe he should just die. It would be easier.

“Are you satisfied?” Lunark was one of the warriors overseeing this. He imagined she must be, smug as she tended to be.

That got a blink. “Satisfied? About what? I’m just overseeing a criminal.” Soon enough she’d face her own trial. She was expecting imprisonment at least.

"When you left, you knew that there weren't many ways this would end." And most likely, this was the most favourable outcome, really. He grabbed a handheld mirror. It was easy for a werewolf to survive in the wild. But he wanted more than that. To retain your personhood was the true challenge.

“I did. And I knew it would either end in your downfall or my death. Either would have been fine.” As long as she didn’t have to deal with him anymore.

"Just about typical of you." He tossed the mirror to the other things he would take.

She smiled at that. “At least it’s over. I can finally quit the Union without repercussion.”

"You could have all along. You were even more of a bother than anything." But well, it was too late for that. "I hope you understand that I will either hold this against you personally, or hold you in the highest regard for this, depending on the outcome." And neither of those two was anything she would enjoy.

That got a laugh out of Lunark. “You know damn well that me quitting would have had me getting killed. That’s hardly ‘without repercussion’!” Hmm. “If you live that long. Oh hey, I’ve heard you have a friend, where you’re going.”

"Do I?" He didn't even look up to her, busy checking the drawers whether he missed anything important.

“Lagus was banished as well.”

That did catch his attention. His second best friend. "I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do anyway." A bad attempt at humor. That could be... something.

"Have fun, I guess."

Well, if Lagus was going to be there... "I need something from the kitchens." He heard that with cuttings, one could grow new plants. That way... maybe this all would be not even half as bad as dreaded at first.

Lunark followed him, watching him gather various herbs and spices, all cuttings. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that'll last that long, but have at it."

"I know what I am doing." She should know that by now. Still, he did not bother actually explaining _why_ he took the cuttings. He had a staff member, frightened of actually even looking at him, wrap them all in damp paper and then in a plastic bag, so it would not dry out or get everything else messy. "You know, I am disappointed in you, Lunark. You would have made a fine chancellor."

That got a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think that I'm actually that interested in titles?"

"You're a climber. As much as you want to deny it, this is what you are. You would not have gotten that far, otherwise."

She sighed heavily. "No. I am a fighter. And now there is nothing left to fight against." She rose this far because she wanted to make a difference. And now she had.

"Nonsense. If you think this is the end of it, you haven't been paying attention. But that is none of my business. I just hope whatever deserted island you're carting me off to will stay untouched by the storms to come."

“We will be fine. Worry about yourself.”

"Throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack." Or whatever other social animal there was to conquer.

After packing the bag he was allowed to bring, Muzaka and some other warriors escorted him away - across the continent, stopping at Lukedonian shores briefly. The Lord would be joining them to supervise everything as well. Maduke simply leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest in a closed-off stance. Hopefully that woman wouldn't take too long to get here.

Muzaka would not even look at him. Maduke had been his trusted advisor for the longest time, and he'd killed his daughter. Any semblance of friendship he'd thought they had was gone. Where Maduke was going though, he would not be allowed to harm anyone ever again. And Muzaka would take comfort in that.

To be here made him feel torn between too many options, and none of them particularly desirable. The fact that Lagus would be there where he was banished to... really changed everything. This could turn into an opportunity, even. One he would not have if he were dead or imprisoned forever. Still, he kept his eyes on Muzaka, almost as if he was _waiting_ for the younger werewolf to finally just look at him. Look him in the eye, and see who would avert their gaze first.

The noble lord appeared shortly. Muzaka never met Maduke’s gaze. Maduke was nothing, no one to him now. Just a problem to take care of. “Preparations have been made,” Raskreia began. “It’s time.” Muzaka nodded. “Thank you.”

The group set out once more to escort Maduke to what a cynic would call his final resting place. An island, just the tip of a shore not covered by the barrier. He could feel it, and saw it gleaming just faintly enough when the light hit at the right angle. Larger than feared, densely forested, it would seem. Lagus was somewhere in there.

"Maduke. You are sentenced to exile on this island," Muzaka repeated the verdict, simply because he felt like he should say _something._ One of the warriors approached to push Maduke forward, though if looks could kill, that warrior would drop dead - he did not need anyone shoving him through barriers. He could step through himself. For a moment, he steeled himself, then he passed the barrier, feeling cold for a second, then hot, then normal again. Tentatively, he reached out, though the second his fingertips touched the barrier, a shock jolted to him, causing an embarrassingly visible flinch. One could electrocute someone with this.

"Farewell," he said coldly and turned away. Somewhere out there, he would find Lagus. There was nothing for him in the world he was leaving behind.

The Second Monster has been captured.


	3. Off to a decent start

It was many minutes of travel on foot before the former werewolf Lord came upon... someone who shouldn’t be in here. A person with a long, purple braid reaching down their back. Unfamiliar, and in this garb it was impossible to tell the gender from this angle.

... Though their energy was _noble_ this was definitely not Lagus's silhouette. "... Hello?" Did Lukedonia just toss all of their unwanted people in here?

“... Maduke?” The man turned to face him. The lines on his face... those were definitely Lagus’s.

"... Lagus?" He blinked. That was... Lagus, surely enough, though much younger than he had seen him a couple of months ago, with an impressive braid of purple hair. What happened?

“... Yes. Unfortunately my power is drained enough I can’t force an older looking form right now.” This was... quite embarrassing. He really wished he’d adapted to it enough to see it as his true form, but it appeared not.

"... Well. Either way, it's good to see you in this forsaken place. I was told you would be here and brought some things."

"You brought some things?" For him? Interesting. He laughed. "Probably just seeds, right?"

"Cuttings too, actually. And grapes." And Lagus surely could guess what those were for.

"I suppose I can find somewhere they will grow." He'd wandered the island in full already. There were a few spots he thought might work.

"So. What is your plan?" He asked, leaning back against a tree.

"Plan?" For what?

"Are you really just accepting all this? Sit and wait?"

"There is nothing else to be done. I've been all over this island. There is no escape." He'd checked. "Least of all for a noble that has been given these." He raised his arms a bit, the sleeve sliding down enough to reveal some runed cuffs.

Oh. No one had bothered to limit his power here, though brute force alone would not bust him out of this anyway. "You don't look happy to see me for someone who was doomed to isolation until the end."

"Nor do I look unhappy," Lagus pointed out.

"Well. I guess this is a make-the-best-of-it kind of situation." He was not surprised Lagus did not even bother asking what happened to him - if he was here, he was defeated, one way or another. It was obvious.

“It’ll be nice having company, I suppose.” But... “So. You lost too.”

"I did," he confirmed. "Muzaka got the nobles' help." Unfortunately, Titan was in no state to actually be used. Damn... had Ignes stayed instead of going with Lagus, maybe her knowledge could have made the difference.

“My condolences, friend.” He sighed. “I’m sure you can guess how my invasion went.”

"Yes. I was told." The warriors had not been happy, to say the least. "So. Did you make shelter somewhere?" though it has been months, nobles did not really _need_ shelter, and it was not a given.

“No. Do you need one?” They could probably throw one together quickly.

"Yes." Maduke nodded. "I brought everything I will need." Which was, for pure survival, nothing, but Lagus knew that Maduke was not a simple man who would be content living like a rabid animal.

"So what kind of shelter are you wanting?"

"Depends on what you have found. I am fond of making caverns cozy, but for now, basic will do. Houses can be built."

"There is a cave, I believe. Come." He led the way to it. It would do for now, after all.

Maduke followed Lagus through the woods towards a hilly, stony area. The cave itself was... relatively spacious, he supposed. It would offer shelter. One could even make it cozy, he supposed. "What is the local wildlife like?" He asked, setting down his bag on the bare stone.

"It's... strangely small. I've only really seen bats and rats in terms of mammals. There are also a few small lizards." Perhaps because it was an island?

"No way," he groaned in annoyance. Werewolves were primarily carnivorous, and couldn't just easily sustain themselves on plants.

That got a shrug. "We can... maybe collect some and breed them for food?" He knew Maduke needed meat.

"We'll have to." Of course, mammals would be best. He would rather not eat rodents, if possible. "I will see what I can find." Lagus was not a hunter, and did not know what to look for, most likely.

"Good luck~!" He'd just take the cuttings and get to planting those.

Maduke crouched down in front of his bag and began unpacking. "Here." Cuttings, beans, essentially, whatever he found in the kitchens. And some grapes. "Maybe you can make something out of them."

"Oh, I can." He knew what each of these was and what to do about them.

"Now that's good. Aside from that, I have knives, needles, a flute, that sort of thing." Iron would rust eventually so bringing pots was of no use. They'd have to come up with something else.

"A flute?" Hmm. "I made a pestle and mortar already just in case. So if we need poultices..."

"Feel free to look what else I took. I will go and scout out the environment." And find something to eat. He was hungry after the way here.

Lagus nodded, going through the suitcase. He could arrange some things for these, he thought.

For now, Maduke actually felt _adventurous_ \- this was all new, almost exciting, even. Something to break through the monotonous days of a Lord who had gained near-absolute control over his people and himself. He might be dishonoured, dead to the world, gone forever, but for now, he was alright. The reality of it all would probably only hit him later. Until then...

He trotted through the woods, scouted the coasts, followed rivulets upstream and scaled cliffs. He ran into different small creatures - iguanas, parrots, rodents. In a small pond, he managed to catch a fish, and used his dagger to gut and slice it enough to have a raw snack. He might be at the absolute bottom now, but he refused to even think about eating raw meat. Raw fish was alright. Even civilised people, like the Japanese, ate it raw.

He observed the stars and the way they moved as the night passed into day, and followed the trajectory of the sun. He investigated the tracks of all kinds of creatures, took in their scent, and the plants, too. For the first time in what must have been two thousand years, he felt _wild._ No. More than that. Free. And this freedom made him... He dare not think of it, lest it would slip through his grasp the second he tried to put it into words.

Instead, he made his way back to the small cave he and Lagus would inhabit. His clothes were dirtied, and his hair disheveled, but he had an almost content, well-balanced air about him. "Lagus. I am back."

"Ah. Welcome." Lagus stayed knelt beside a plant he was working on growing. "How was your week?"

"It was..." How would he best describe it? Maduke gave a little hum. "I enjoyed it." There was no reason to deny it.

"I've just been growing the plants." It helped combat the rage in his veins. He could do nothing here, there was no point in fighting.

"I found tracks of what might be... not boar, but similar enough." However, since he had no idea about the populations, he was not yet willing to go ahead and hunt what larger mammals there might be here.

"There are pigs here?"

"Apparently. I also saw a rabbithole."

"Good. You might get well fed yet, friend."

"I ate raw fish all week." Mostly because he had not stopped to make a campfire. He had felt restless, needed to keep moving.

Lagus raised an eyebrow at that, but did not comment. Raw was unlike Maduke. But, at least he was eating. Lagus had been a bit worried that perhaps he would starve here.

"Fish is better than meat. Still disgusting, but edible." Even though often meat's firm texture was actually easier to consume. Still, he would really rather not.

"Fish is still meat. Just because it swims doesn't change you eating muscle."

"It's another kind of consistency, you know?"

"I don't, really." Lagus didn't eat, after all.

"Point is, I don't like the consistency of raw meat. Never did." Mostly, because it was always warm and bloody and something about that just really did not sit with him. "Anyway. How is your gardening project coming along?"

"Some of the cuttings didn't take. I'll have to see what I can do about them. But all the seeds have sprouted and are growing. Come. I'll show you." He'd already made a small garden. It really was too bad _he_ wasn't allowed to bring things. He could have recreated the Tradio garden with just an envelope full of seeds.

Maduke followed him curiously. He could hunt and Lagus could grow herbs and then he would have seasoned food. Surrounded by water, it would be easy to get salt.

It was all just shoots right now, as Lagus showed him. All coming in nicely though. "So, boar? Should we go look for it? I can try asking if there are more." Generally, creatures were not smart enough to communicate well. But things like approximate numbers were doable for most mammals. Especially if the specific creature was advanced enough to have a sense of self.

"... Ask?" Maduke blinked. Right. Probably one of the many strange noble powers Lagus still had even now.

"... Telepathy works to communicate with most beings, you know?" Though he'd known some to have a heart attack from it.

"I see. Well. I would prefer to rest for a bit." He was not used to being on the move for days without break, so he would appreciate to just rest by a campfire. "How about we make a fire and go look for boars tomorrow?"

Lagus nodded to that. "Have you even slept in a while?"

"No." And he probably looked like it, too. "I will go and look for something to make something bed-ish with."

“I’ll just be tending plants then.”

Maduke nodded and headed out. The sun had long set by the time he returned to their cave, carrying logs, branches and the like. He could make a frame out of those. However, this would not make enough for good, soft bedding. He would have to put some time into making a proper bed tomorrow. The boars could wait.

After dropping everything off in the cave, he stepped outside and began to arrange everything for a simple campfire. "Lagus!" He called out once he had managed to start it. Ah, the times when he had made campfires himself... it felt like another life.

Lagus came back in. "What is it?" Ah. A campfire! Good.

"I made a fire. Get some rest." He had taken one woolly blanket, to cover whatever time it took to make one for himself. Hopefully they would find an animal that would do for such a purpose.

"Maduke... I don't need sleep." He knew that, right?

"There's no harm in sitting down with an old friend, though." He shrugged off his coat. That could serve, rolled up, as makeshift pillow for now.

That got a slight smile out of him. "Very well." He sat down opposite Maduke on the campfire, looking at him through the flames.

"You know, none of this feels real," he admitted. "If I lay down now, close my eyes and fall asleep, I might wake up in my bed, get up, call for a Union meeting."

"I wish. Having dreamed this, I'd make better plans."

"I'd just behead my apprentice." Easy solution. "About the only person on the island smart enough to just ask the nobles for backup."

"_She_ sided with the nobles? I thought you said it was Muzaka." Not that he'd let him know that Muzaka being alive in the first place was his fault.

"Do you _really_ think that was his idea? No. She and her friend were the last unmodified warriors. Weaker than the others. But smarter."

"It's never a good idea to underestimate anyone." Just because they were easy to manipulate didn't mean they were stupid if they found some clues lying around.

"Yes. But getting rid of her first would've made a good start." He rubbed his chin. "Oh well. I guess there's no point in fantasizing about murder for the time being."

Lagus laughed at that. "Don't you feel bad about not offering her up as a test subject now?"

He joined in Lagus' laughter. "I should have done so when I still had the chance."

And now they were stuck here. "I'm not sure her death would prevent me from being here though." All because he'd underestimated the new generation. "How hard did they work? They're just as powerful as their parents, even though it's not even been a thousand years!"

"We should have just overthrown them right away." Just as Lagus would have wanted. Back in the day, he and Roctis had opposed that, though.

"Yes." And then they'd be rid of them all for good.

"And now we're here." Without power. Without anything but the couple of things he got to take and without anyone but each other.


	4. A Man can Dream

In the morning, when Maduke woke up feeling sore all over, he quickly realised that this, indeed, was not just a bad dream. He really was trapped on this island. With Lagus. But still trapped. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Then, he got to work. A bed was an absolute necessity, though not exactly easily accomplished. Three days of work went into that, looking for boar could wait. It wasn't as though the pigs could get anywhere.

Eventually, Maduke had made a somewhat acceptable bed, using stones, logs and branches to create a sufficiently high frame, woven twigs as support and leaves and grass in abundant amounts on top. He should see about finding reeds to weave a top layer to not just lie on grass and foliage, though. "So. How'd you like it?" It was a bed that would easily fit them both - Maduke liked having space.

Lagus fussed with his braid as he examined it. "Yes, that looks serviceable." Nothing like the comfortable cottons of Tradio manor, but it would serve its purpose. "And perhaps, with time, it can even be improved."

"Of course it can." Though for now, that was the best he could do. "A mat of woven reeds on top. That's what we need."

Reeds... yes. "That will be comfy enough. Come."

Maduke nodded and set to follow Lagus. "We can also see about finding other animals." The areas were pretty vast after all.

"Hmm... yes, we should. What specifically did you have in mind?"

"Mammals in general. Boar. Rabbits. But I suppose I can't be too picky."

"I believe I've seen _a_ rabbit. I'd assume there's more."

"If there's one, there's more." He nodded. "You know what I haven't seen any signs of?"

"What?"

"Predators." At least he hadn't spotted anything that might indicate there might be any about - at least any of significant size.

"Well, you're here now." So there was at least one.

"Right. And prey that doesn't know predators is easy prey." There was at least that. He's never been much of a hunting for sport type of person.

“You will not have to work much for food then.” At least, the getting ingredients bit.

"At least there's that. But for everything else..." That was a hassle. His attempts at making a bed had made him question his self-assessment regarding self-sufficiency. "I was pretty sure there would be nothing I'd miss.”

"And yet...?"

"You know, things like hot baths, comfortable beds..." And now he realized how many clothes he actually had possessed. Silk. Velvet. Wool. All and everything all out of his reach forever. "I was sure I could just make whatever I need."

“... Most handmade things were done by lower clansman than I, I'm afraid." So Lagus wouldn't be of much help. "We can try to replicate them though."

"It's alright," he insisted. "It's fine. Perfectly fine. We're all fine here. We find the reeds. We find animals. We find a way to make something pot-ish. We find this, we find that It's fine. All is good." It really wasn't.

"... Can't you make a pot out of stone?" Or at least a bowl.

"Not one for cooking in. And I would rather not eat just open-fire-roasted meat until the end of my days. I vaguely know a bit about claywork, but..." He never had done anything himself, actually. Not in that regard.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to figure it out then." If they could even _find_ clay here.

"Humans have figured it out before, so will we." It wasn't as if they had to re-invent the wheel! In many ways, this would actually be easier. "But for now, a bed." Sleeping on the ground really had not sat well with him, and the sooner they found something to make a good, stable mat on top of the foliage, the better.

It took a bit to find reeds. Thankfully, they were plentiful enough for their task. They brought bundles of them home, easily done, though slowed from Lagus’s insistence on replanting as much as possible. Back home, it took some time for the two to figure out how to weave, Lagus taking over as Maduke left to find food once more.

He headed out and returned with a rabbit - an overly easy kill, curiously sniffing at him rather than trying to make a run for it. Definitely. An island with no predators - as it turned out, there was an area just teeming with them. Good. "I've had success." He held up his quarry. Normally, he would have gone for two and would have made a stew, alas...

“That is... a rather big rabbit." Was it because there was nothing to kill it?

Maduke nodded. "I found an area teeming with them. A single group." Which meant, probably just one ancient family, so to say. "And very trusting."

“Useful~” He hated the vermin. They ruined his gardens. But if they fed his friend he would tolerate them.

"That's good. Large rabbits that breed and breed like... well... rabbits. Rabbit is good meat." He only had it rarely in the past, before becoming Lord, simply because hunting them was bothersome.

"The mat is done." Lagus held it out for Maduke to inspect.

"Great." He set down the rabbit and approached to inspect the mat. Tightly woven, large enough to cover the bed he made. That would be much more comfortable to sleep on than just the loose foliage and grass. "One down, about a hundred things to go."

"If we stack them... will they be _more_ comfortable?"

"I am not sure. That might make everything a bit firmer. This is mostly to not just lie in a shit-ton of leaves."

Lagus clicked his tongue at the crassness of his leaf description. "Very well." If they weren't useful, they weren't useful.

"Let's test this out." He picked up the mat and spread it over the heap of leaves and grass and other soft matters he could find. That would make for a better sleeping surface than just the foliage.

Lagus watched, curious. He himself would not likely be using the bed, but if Maduke didn't like it...

Unceremoniously, he flopped down, sinking into the foliage. The mat was good but... "You're right. Several would do us better." That would be more stable.

“I’ll get to work then.” He’d have to gather more reeds later, but for now there was enough to work with.

"I'll help you." One task after another, they'd make a home because they didn't have anything else. He settled down next to Lagus. "You know, many people considered me strange because I lived alone." And had very high and particular demands and habits.

"Hmm... I can't say whether I would or not. Clan house, you know?"

"I thought I didn't need anyone." But he hadn't built his house with his own hands. Didn't make his own furniture. Didn't make all the fabric and didn't sew all of his clothes. Didn't make his shoes and pots. "I'm many things. But not a craftsman."

Lagus sighed at that. "I... know more or less how different things around my clan lands are made. That includes plant pots." But as for gathering things for those... he was lost as Maduke was.

"It can't be _that_ hard, right?" Trial and error. That's how humans did it too.

"Hmm. We'll figure it out." They had millennia here, after all.

"The real question is... Why are we doing this? Because we hope to get out one day?"

"For something to do, I suppose." That was why he was doing it. "For me, I'm attempting to outlive the barrier."

"Outlive?" He tilted his head.

"No one alive remembers what the natural lifespan of a noble is. Perhaps I will outlast everyone."

He chuckled. "Well. I'm afraid I won't be around by then, likely."

That got a sigh from Lagus. "You werewolves have such short lifespans. Just like humans." Though it was a few times longer.

"I should probably be fine for another thousand years." After that, who could tell?

"I will support you for that long, then." At least that long.

Maduke just snorted. What else was Lagus supposed to do? This island was fairly small, it wasn't as if he could just go anywhere. Or do anything. "This really isn't where and how I imagined I would grow old."

“You fantasised about growing old?” Not that he, who had deliberately made himself look older, could say anything.

A laugh. "Fantasized? No. But everyone is bound to think about it, sooner than later."

Lagus laughed in turn. “So how did you imagine you would?”

He hummed in thought. "The world is conquered. I have a capable, worthy successor. With my beautiful lover, I elope to somewhere like.. Morocco? Turkey? I don't know. We stay in bed until noon, enjoy the sun at the beach, enjoy the finest cuisine for dinner and make love all night. Until I'm too old for all that." A dry laugh. "And no one bothers me with minutiae."

That was a surprisingly simple one for someone like Maduke. “I didn’t know you had a mistress.”

A chuckle. "I didn't. I mean, none I would actually want to keep around."

“Ah. So the lover thing was nebulous then,” Lagus clarified. Maduke was saying he wanted to find love as well.

"I don't know. It would feel incomplete otherwise. There is a time when you get tired of people who just bend over because you're the Lord."

"How would you know they aren't with you for the prestige of being with a former lord then?"

"You know, if they can fake it good enough, that's fine." He was too tired to worry about that, too.

"Well, maybe someone who suits you will get exiled here." Wouldn't that be lucky.

A laugh. "What, you think the nobles and werewolves will just start dumping all of their unwanted criminals here? I'd take great offense in that if just anyone got this sentence."

"Didn't some country do that with... What's it called?" Lagus didn't really pay much attention to human politics.

"Not sure. Deportation is common enough, but I like to think that it takes a special kind of fucked up to land here. One that no one will achieve anytime soon."

"With any luck."

"Well. Who would you hope drops by here? What will warm up that ancient, cold heart of yours?"

"Claudia, I suppose." Having his daughter around would be good. "I wonder if she was made Clan Leader or if another was chosen." And she put to death.

"So you're into that kind of thing?" He raised a brow.

"Into what kind of thing?"

"You know. Father-Daughter sort of stuff." He sure was into many fucked-up things, but he was pretty sure that this was not something on his list.

"Well, yes. Tending plants together is enjoyable."

"... Ah. I mean, I'd rather have a lover than someone I can just hunt with."

“... Wait. Is that what you were trying to imply I do with my daughter?” Take her as a lover? That was... well. Not interesting. “Right. Well. Maybe we’ll get lucky and you’ll get one.”

"That was what I asked, after all."

“You asked what would warm my heart, not who I’d like to have sex with.”

"It's the same thing, really."

“... No? Spending time with my daughter is far more fulfilling than sex could ever be. For me, at least. Though I’m sure most nobles would agree.”

"Nobles _are_ rather frigid." That wasn't very attractive, really.

“We don’t reproduce often. So what use do we have for it?”

"Pleasure? Fun? Relaxation?" There were plenty of benefits and it was strange Lagus did not see them.

“Have you considered that we might not be wired for it?” Which was a lie. He’d heard from several that they did experience such things. But Lagus specifically didn’t.

"_Wired_?" He inquired, tilting his head. What did that even mean?

“Well. You gain those things from sex because you need to reproduce. And need to do it often to keep your numbers up because it doesn’t always work.” Even if they were long lived. “Nobles need only one act of intercourse in order to make a child. It’s a guaranteed thing, and we don’t have them often besides. So then. Why would we be built, so to speak, to gain the same levels of pleasure, fun, and relaxation out of it as you?”

"You seriously don't enjoy it?" He raised a brow, quite disbelieving.

“Some nobles do. But not nearly as many as I’ve observed in humans.” Werewolves he didn’t really interact with much. Maduke being the exception.

"Oh humans are even worse." He snickered and reached for another reed for the new mat. "Well, at least if suddenly a beautiful, fun woman shows up, we won't end up mortal enemies in rivalry for her affections, I guess."

“No. No we won’t.” Lagus laughed.

"A beautiful, fun woman just randomly here... well. A man can dream."


	5. Unpolished Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated and not relevant for a long long while: finally a fanfic where Muzaka doesn't have to die ❤ we got plans for him.

They spent the rest of the day, as well as most of the next day, weaving mats to make a stable surface to lie on. The bed was now good enough to sleep on - not the most comfortable yet, but one could work on that. Maduke was content, and he cracked his knuckles. "One down. Many more to go. We should work on getting our hands on clay or good stone to make bowls and pots."

Lagus nodded. "Well, let's look around then. Do you know what we're looking for?"

"... I know clay when I smell it." That earthy scent he knew from Saiph's workshop, whenever he needed stoneworks.

"I will follow your lead then."

Maduke nodded. Right. He would lead here, too, even though he barely knew what he was doing. Well. Neither did Lagus, so it was alright. "Your garden looks like a garden," he praised. Even if it was just a few tender greens so far.

Lagus chuckled a bit. "Well, what else would it be?"

"You know what I mean." He led the way. How would they even spot clay deposits or useful stone in the ground anyway? That was bound to be a debacle...

As expected, it was quite a debacle - attempt after attempt they dealt with all sorts of issues: breaking stone, overly soft pots, smell, mold - but as full moons passed and turned into passing years, they finally managed it: a whole set of clay pots, crafted quite beautifully, and stable. Maduke could not be any gladder. From here on, they could actually _cook_ good food! "Moonmother!" He laughed as he held the clay pot in his hands. "I never thought a pot could bring me this much joy!"

“Shall we give it a try?” Cook something in it?

"Absolutely. I haven't had a good warm meal in years now." The only thing he wanted even more desperately was probably a hot bath. "I'll go on a hunt and then I'll make stew."

"I'll gather water." They'd need it for stew. "Ah. I can start making tea again!"

Maduke nodded. "I'm telling you, things will be going uphill from here!" There was actually a boyish glint in his eyes, a deeply innocent excitement that greatly differed from his usually more sinister mirth.

"So it seems!" Ah, this was exciting! _Tea_! He could have _tea_ again!

He briefly patted Lagus' shoulder, one of his many small gestures, then turned away to find something to actually make the stew with. They had herbs and they had some simple vegetables they found and planted in the last years - now, he could combine them all into a stew! So far, Lagus had not managed to make wine but now that they could make clay pots... they might have a container to make wine in! Though Maduke would not be able to get drunk, he could use it for his stews.

About two hours later, he returned with a large, well-fattened rabbit, neck snapped clean and with no problems. "We shall have a little feast," he proclaimed with a wolfish grin.

"That we will!" Lagus had already gathered several herbs and vegetables. He'd start breeding them larger soon. "I'll let you do the work here." He didn't need to eat, and thus could really mess this up.

"You know, fatter rabbits would do us good. I miss having something _fatty._ Besides, it's hard to make soap with such lean animals." And he definitely needed that soap.

"Fatter? You mean like feeding them?"

"Hmmh... yes. Maybe? Fatten them up." Thinking about this made him miss some good, savoury, hearty foie grass. But of course, there were no geese, so that was out of the game anyway.

“I’ll see if I can come up with something to really fill them up.” Make them eat a lot without consideration... fruit? There had been a few fruit trees. “Catch some alive. I need experiment subjects.”

A sinister chuckle. "I see you are back to your old self. We could use stones to make an enclosure. So they don't get out."

“Yes. That would be best.”

"Well then. First, the stew. I have lived like a bloody caveman for years now and I refuse to wait." He settled down to work on starting a fire to heat up the clay pot and the water in it.

Lagus laid a sharp stone knife they'd managed to make near him, along with the various plants he'd harvested.

He simply held up his own dagger. "I told you, not of this world." It had served him without fail for long centuries, it would continue to serve him.

That got a chuckle. "All right."

"In the history of the world, only two like this were ever made, actually." He began slicing up his quarry. "The other one was buried with a king of Egypt, and I think it has been dug out since then."

"Interesting." Well, it was too bad they couldn't get their hands on it. Two friends on a deserted island with twin daggers... seemed like something nice.

"It's actually meteorite metal. It does not rust." And while surely he could _easily_ break it, it was perfectly suited for all tasks one would use a knife for.

"Useful~" Lagus praised. "It's too bad we don't have a set of them."

"I once said I'd marry whoever gets me the other one." A chuckle.

"No takers? How sad." It was little more than a joke. They both knew how much each of them were considered decent catches. For position if nothing else.

"Bear in mind, only Zaiga and like two others were in the room when I said it." Of course there were no takers.

"Aw... and here I though Zaiga _adored_ you!" Another joke. Lagus knew he was simply Maduke's best friend.

He snickered. "Hmmh I am rather picky about who I'd let polish my dagger." And he was absolutely sure Lagus wouldn't get that one either.

Lagus blinked. “Right. I suppose the wrong person could break it. If you’d like I can just clean it psychically? Then you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

After a few seconds, Maduke burst out into genuine laughter. That was _way_ too easy! "It's an analogy for sex." He snickered - it was pretty obvious he'd bargained on Lagus not catching the reference.

That brought a bright blush to Lagus's face. "I... I see." He said nothing more, not taking back his statement, but not continuing that thread further either.

Maduke shook his head as he worked on skinning the rabbit first. "You know what else I want? A hot bath." Washing in cold water was alright, it made you feel alert and clean, but a hot bath... that's how civilised men felt!

"... Couldn't you just make a really big pot for that?"

Maduke thought for a moment. "Actually. I could." Then he would be the stew. A bit unorthodox, but for a werewolf, no problem.

"Easy bath then."

"Carrying something of that size will be inconvenient, but easy enough. We will also build a pen for some rabbits. Maybe use stone and... do you think we can do something like cement?"

"Maybe?" Enough stone could do a lot of things.

"Or just more of the clay. Something. Well. We will figure that out, too." He was tempted to ask what to do first, but he did not want to appear weak, so - "First, the bathtub, though. That will be easier."

Lagus nodded. "I could always just clean you with my power." But he'd probably prefer the bath.

"Thanks but, it's not just about being clean. It's about being _warm._" Because if he could not enjoy the heat of another body next to his, he would enjoy hot water at least.

More than fair, he supposed. "I can always clean you before you soak." That would let him soak for much longer, since he wouldn't be needing to clean up.

"You could join." He snickered again. Ah, why couldn't he have been exiled with someone who could be of help in this regard! "Anyway. Any vegetables in your garden that are good to eat?"

Lagus waved his hand over to where he'd gathered some just for the stew. "Yes, I've already gotten some out."

"Good." He started breaking and cutting with the stone knife Lagus had made. "Rosemary and sage?"

“Right next to them. In the other basket.”

"Ah. You know me." He tossed in the vegetables and herbs, then finished up the meat. Now he would have to cleave everything off the bone. Bones would be useful.

“... We have some small pots. I’ll get some tea going.” Lagus grabbed a medium sized one. He’d use this for boiling the water first before he got the tea going properly.

"It's so good to have pots," he sighed contently.

"It is," Lagus agreed, tossing some leaves and berries into a smaller pot while the medium one heated water.

The stew was probably the most delicious thing Maduke had eaten in decades simply for what it signified: he was getting back on track to live like a normal, civilised man. In the following years, he and Lagus made progress in many aspects and years turned into decades and their little cave into a cozy home. Maduke weaved blankets from the fur of the rabbits they started to keep in a stone enclosure, they had all kinds of pots and plants, and truly, they were doing surprisingly fine. With their pots and the grapes they finally, at last, managed to make wine that, after years and years of trial and error, turned out drinkable. Or at least the smell and visuals were alright enough to try. Life was pretty okay, all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maduke getting excited about clay pots is the purest thing i have ever written with him.


	6. Better than Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I checked, we are approaching chapter 40 in our document and looking at how everyone is doing: this is the most self-indulgent thing we ever wrote. Even more than Two Wrongs Make it Right.

The two men were sat on top of the stony hill in which their cave was situated, clay cups full of wine in their hands. "Cheers." Maduke smiled. A genuine, content smile. Carefully, he sipped at the wine. "It's not bad. Not bad at all."

"I think it could be a bit sweeter, myself." Lagus'd have to tweak it some more.

"I can use this for cooking, in any case. A stew is better with wine in it." That was at least something.

"And the vinegar?" There'd been plenty of that.

"A bit, sure, but true heartiness comes from wine." He sighed, looking down at their little home. About ten big, fat rabbits. Two of them were pregnant. Fields with herbs, fruit and vegetables. Their oversized clay pot for baths. This was their home now. Until he died. "We live pretty well here."

"We do," Lagus agreed. "You know. I expected to just be here alone for the rest of however long it'll take for the energy to run out." Or he died. Whichever came first. "If you're to be imprisoned as well, I'm glad you're here."

"I actually thought of just... cutting things short and killing myself, if I'm to miserably wither away in perfect isolation," he confessed. It would have been easier. "But when I heard you'll be there... I thought I should at least come and say hello." A mirthless snort, a poor attempt at masking the discomfort that came from his attempt at being open.

A hand on his shoulder. "You are better for not doing so. I'm sure I would have been awfully lonely without you." And it was _genuine_, just as Lagus used to be. "I'm not used to not having others around, I'll admit. Most clan leaders necessarily aren't."

He just averted his eyes. "You know what's hardest in situations like these? Staying a person. It's easier when you're not alone."

"Staying a person?"

"It's easy for us to just _survive_ but to stay a person... That's not just surviving. It's living. Its trying to make a home and taking care of yourself. It's thinking about more than your next meal and shelter for the night."

Lagus could say nothing to that. For a noble who needed nothing to survive... what did they become? He wasn't sure he wanted to continue that train of thought. Maduke had to have found by now that Lagus needed far less than Maduke did.

He had some more of the wine and once more he found himself wishing it actually had some kind of effect on him. "You know, I don't even miss anything all that much except for one thing."

"Women again?" Maduke had complained about it enough.

A chuckle. "I guess I'm really easy to read after all. Closeness. The warmth of skin, the way it feels to touch another. There are some things that can't really be substituted with anything."

"Ah..." He supposed... he _might_ be able to do something about that? The mere thought made him flush with embarrassment. He couldn't change his form here though, restricted as his powers were. He was just... stuck as he was.

Slowly, Maduke turned his head to glance at Lagus and, carefully, he inched his hand closer, until his fingertips rested against Lagus' hand. A tiny gesture, a tentative request.

Lagus rolled his hand, taking those fingertips into his palm and coaxing Maduke’s hand into his. This was fine. There was nothing wrong with helping out a friend. Hadn’t he done something similar with others before?

He did not break eye contact, feeling the shift in Lagus' hand. Usually, under normal circumstances, he would never had considered Lagus as potential partner. But right now? He would never get an opportunity to be with someone else, so he might as well.. boldly, he leaned in to press his mouth against Lagus‘a.

He allowed the kiss, slowly moving his mouth against Maduke’s. “I’m afraid I don’t have much experience with this.”

"That's alright," he murmured against his lips as he pulled him closer. These weren't normal or ordinary circumstances and he couldn't afford to be picky.

“If it weren’t for these binds, I could become a woman.” Or take on his usual form. The one he used to command respect.

"Is there no way to break those shakles?" The possibilities were endless, if only both of them were at their full power.

A rueful smile. "I wish I knew."

"... You know... I don't care," he insisted, pulling Lagus closer by the waist. "You are fine just as you are." Although he _would_ prefer a woman, he'd make do.

"If you say so." Finally, Lagus wrapped his arms around Maduke in turn.

It felt so _good_ to finally feel the touch of another, and he clung to that as though he has been drowning. His kiss was voracious, but that's who he was: greedy, greedy, greedy, he wanted it all, and now, even Lagus was worth wanting. He wanted to feel bare skin under his fingertips, the breath of another upon his neck. Werewolves were not made to be alone. "Let's go...?" Down. Somewhere more comfortable.

"Of course." Lagus would help his friend absolutely.

Maduke nodded and scooped him up, a minor gesture that remotely resembled chivalry. If Lagus was already going to offer himself up like that... He skipped off the hilltop and landed next to their rabbit coop, from where he carried Lagus back inside their cave.

It was rather pleasant, just like the last time Lagus had done this had been. Up until Maduke had swelled within him, locking them together. It wasn’t _bad_, necessarily, but it was uncomfortable.

"... I... apologize," he breathed against Lagus' neck, a wheezing sound. This might not have been the best lover he'd had, and with their long history together and Lagus' two sets of genitals, surely the strangest, but after decades without the touch of another? It was all a question of relativity. Of course he could not control himself in that moment.

Lagus gave him a rather awkward pat on the back. "It wasn't bad," he assured.

"..." Was he supposed to thank him? Say anything? Admit how much he had needed it? "... One could really not ask for a better friend."

"I'm glad to be of use." It was the only thing keeping him sane here.

A chuckle. That sounded... strange, said like that, but that was exactly what he had just done. Use Lagus, even if not as nefariously as he usually did. "One can live well enough like this. People are not made to be alone."

"I'm seeing that." It wasn't in the way that Maduke meant, but Lagus did now miss his clan. In a way he hadn't in long centuries. Perhaps because he had the other traitors at his side?

Slowly, his forehead sank against Lagus' chest. "... I don't know if I want to go back more than anything, or whether I would do it all over to end up right here."

That brought a heavy blush to Lagus’s face. Was that... basically a love confession from Maduke? He so rarely was honest, let alone with his feelings. Lagus had been the same ever since... well. For quite some time.

He closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmingly... tired? It was a warm, comfortable kind of exhaustion. Slowly, with one hand, he reached for a blanket he had woven form rabbit fur to cover the both of them.

Comfortable. Surprisingly so. Maduke didn't seem to be in any rush to let him go- not that he could in this state- but... Lagus supposed he could get used to this.

Maduke fell asleep after a while, head resting against Lagus' shoulder, arms wrapped around him. He hardly moved at all, remaining motionless for hours. When he woke, it was absolutely dark, and the crescent moon provided just about enough light to vaguely make out everything in their little grotto. "Are you awake?" He whispered. Their bodies were warm. It was wonderful.

Lagus nodded. "Yes." He didn't need sleep.

"... Let's stay like this," he murmured, nuzzling against his warm skin. "It's still night."

"All right." He had no issue with it, after all. The plants would wait until morning, and so would the rabbits. Nothing that needed doing needing doing right now.

Content, Maduke mumbled something, drifting off into a comfortable resting state, half asleep, and certainly not up for conversation. Until the morning, everything was fine.

"Have you always been... like this?" He asked, idly, as he slowly returned into a more alert state of mind, about an hour later.

"... Yes?" He couldn't remember being any different, so it must be so.

"I never knew." Of course, it was highly _convenient_ that Lagus turned out to be hermaphrodite. He was not much into the alternative, personally.

Ah. He was talking about _that_. "It's relatively common among my clan. Though obviously not only my clan and not all of my clan."

"So when you had Claudia..." Had he carried her himself, or was he the father?

"Ah. Yes. After Rousare came out looking entirely too much like Gejutel for my liking, I just handed him over to him and made Claudia on my own."

"...What...?"

"Well. Both function." So why not?

"You mean, you are Claudia's father _and_ mother?"

"Yes? I suppose that's how you would put it."

"And you never mentioned having other children, in fact."

"Rousare was Gejutel's heir." A Landegre, and thus none of his business.

"Huh." One would think it would go either way, but whatever. Nobles were strange like that. "You make them. Maybe you hold them a couple of times. But they are never yours. Not in your heart, not in theirs."

That got an eyebrow raised. "No. I just didn't want him as mine. Looked too much like Gejutel for my tastes."

He laughed. "You, superficial?"

"Excuse me for wanting _Tradio purple_ in my heir instead of those gaudy stripes. How would anyone have even been able to tell he was supposed to be a Tradio?"

Maduke propped himself up on one elbow, resting his head against his hand. His free arm, though, remained draped over Lagus. "Superficial."

"I like flowers. Did you really expect me to not care for their looks?"

"I don't like flowers. Their smell is too strong."

"Ah. Well that's too bad. Good thing that this island is big enough you won't have to enter any flower gardens."

Maduke snickered. "Yes. My nose is safe from roses, lilac and all these other things that just give you a headache."

"A shame you can't just block it when it gets to be too much, like we can." Or just stop breathing in general.

A little humm. "It's alright." It wasn't as he if he was always surrounded by flowers with an overwhelmingly strong fragrance. Slowly, he sank back into the bedding, his head nuzzled against Lagus' skin once more.

A hand came up, resting on Maduke’s head. “You really like this, huh?” It was actually rather pleasant.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed, feigning perfect, innocent ignorance.

That got a confused look from Lagus. So he didn’t like it after all?

Without further explanation, Maduke just snuggled up. He was content with everything, and would happily doze some longer, until the sun rose, at least.


	7. Our Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah I love those nerds

Something changed. Maduke's small gestures became more frequent, and were not just fingertips brushing Lagus' arm as they spoke, but sometimes he would lean against him, along with other smaller displays of something one might call affection. If Lagus was willing to give him what he needed, he was not above taking it. That, of course, had a positive influence on his demeanour, too, softening the usual tension in his soured facial expressions, and serving to even out his usually short-wired temper. Werewolves were physical people who needed the touch of another, and who did not well when deprived of company. In a way, he needed those occasional hugs and other touches even more than just sex. They were what brought true satisfaction.

Whatever they had, it was good. He could continue all of this indefinitely - as if this was the real life, and everything else before it just a bad dream. This was real, everything else was not. One sunny afternoon, while Lagus worked in the garden, Maduke sat on the rabbit house, abusing it as stool and working on tuning his flute by adjusting some of the holes to make sure the airflow was just right.

"You know, we might as well be civilised people and indulge in music and arts." And music took up no space or ressources.

“I can’t say I’ve ever bothered with it.” But Lagus was willing to learn all the same. “Should I try shaping the plants then?”

"Hmmh... A drum would be fun. We need hide and... A frame for it. I can try to make one when I'm done fixing the flute. It wasn't played in two thousand years."

Lagus laughed in that. "And yet it's still in decent enough shape!"

"Elephant tusk. Nayeli carved it herself." His beloved sister.

"Elephant tusk?" But the lands with those were very far away, weren't they?

"What, do you think we never leave our island?" He just snorted. "My grandmother, the mother of Gods, the mother of the Sun. The Terrifying, Lady of War, Mistress of the Bow and Ruler of Arrows. Neith loved Egypt, in her youth, and continued to do so even later in life."

Lagus laughed. "Yes, but the... what do the humans call them? The Americas? Those are closer."

"That was never enough for me. It's in the blood. It was not enough for Neith, either."

Maduke seemed to put a lot of stock in his grandmother. Was it some sort of fixation? Not that ancestor worship wasn't something the nobles themselves did.

Even though Lagus did not say anything, his silence and, in part, his facial expression said a lot. "She was the Lord. The longest reigning one, in fact."

Lagus nodded. That sounded about right. "Is that why you wanted to be Lord so badly?" Even though it turned out that Maduke didn't like it at all.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. It's not like I dedicated my life to pleasing someone who died long ago."

"It wouldn't be the first case of a person doing that."

"I really thought I could change the world. To think only of ourselves is small-minded. To have power and never to use it... it's cowardly."

"I agree." It was foolish to not use the power you were blessed with.

He tried out the flute, though some tunes still sounded a bit off, he was getting there. "I thought that the only difference between me and the fools who want to change the world is that _I_ have the strength to know and to do what must be done."

Lagus nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"But you know the truth? Even if you have all the answers, they're worth nothing when no one listens. When no one wants to understand the obvious. You either give up or secure unconditional, unquestioning loyalty and have yourself a whole generation of warriors who hope you'll tell them which shoe to put on first. And then you realise: the fucking nobles won't stand by because someone, at some point, decided they should stay out of everything. Any stone is more receptive than a noble with set beliefs. So what do you do? You get stronger. And no power comes for free. And before you know it, you're not saving the world. You're tearing it apart to silence and eliminate those who'll try to stop you from saving it in the first place." His voice was heavy with emotion, strained by the sheer intensity of it. A rough, tremblingly breath. "Fuck them all. I don't care anymore."

Lagus chuckled softly, trying to lighten Maduke's mood a bit. "They wouldn't have appreciated it anyway." Besides. "We have our own lands here. We can always mould it how we want."

"No people, no problems." It was not getting upset over it. He simply leaned forward and picked up one of their large, fat rabbits. "Not liking the noise? Fair. I wouldn't appreciate giants sitting on my roof yelling about politics either."

That got a laugh in earnest from Lagus. "No, that one actually _likes_ the sound of your voice."

"Now does he?" He chuckled.

A nod. "Some of the rabbits like us more than the others. That's one of the friendlier ones."

"I see." He gave it some scritches between the ears. "I miss hunting properly. There is no real prey on this island."

“It’s a shame.” Lagus suddenly snorted again. “Maybe Lukedonia will get a sudden extreme dislike for wolves and deer and banish them here.”

Maduke chuckled at the thought. "Yes. A deer eats the Lord's favourite rose and they all will be banished."

"And then perhaps a wolf urinates on the same bush and we have predators." Though... "Hawks would probably suffice."

"... So the animals here learn that they are prey." Maduke nodded. "Well. This is fine, too. Hey. You know, maybe it's your time spilling what's lying heavy on your heart."

Lagus chuckled. "Lying heavy? Now why would I keep something like that?" He shook his head. "I've done awful things, but you know how it is. Sometimes you have to for the greater good."

He chuckled. "Is that so? Everyone got their baggage." Might as well unload it.

“I don’t regret it. Any of it.” So there was no point in lingering. “I am the very incarnation of the concept of Zen, my dear friend.”

"Who said anything about regret?" A weary smile. "The worst about this is, ultimately, that we have not gotten away with it. All of our work is is gone. The sacrifices we made were in vain."

"_Exactly_. It's Ser Raizel's fault. If he'd just died like was planned, this wouldn't have been an issue!" Lagus shook his head. "Honestly. There is no one more ill suited to their position."

"We should have crushed the nobles while they were all children still." It was as simple as that. Had they swept down on them shortly after the previous generation went into eternal sleep, they would have had an easy game and no one would have hindered them from doing whatever they deemed necessary.

Lagus snorted at that. "Zarga, Urokai, and Roctis all would have opposed. And then I'd have lost my trump card." Not that he hadn't lost her anyway with this.

"Fuck the naysayers." He was still petting the rabbit. "As if they would have chosen to fight us."

"If they'd have sided with the others..." Well that would have been a real issue.

"Roctis would not have." He would have chosen Ignes. And he was the strongest of the three, so there was that. Urokai and Zarga... He was not even sure whether they would have fought for those childen clan leaders or not. Given what Zarga ended up doing....

“He would have if it came to slaughtering children younger than his own child. He was desperate, not corrupt. Back then at least.” Lagus chuckled a bit. “My my he was an easy one to break with time though.”

"Well. It's all over now, anyway." He waved his hand dismissively. "They're all dead. Roctis, Zarga, Zaiga, everyone."

"... Zaiga died?"

"Muzaka is only merciful when it's pups or when there is an example to be made."

"Ah. And here I thought his age had finally caught him."

"If only." Still, Zaiga had lived a long life, even if it was a lonely one. To be doomed to love someone who would never return your feelings - and who then died long before you do...

"Well, at least it's better than being stuck under Muzaka's reign. I doubt he'd have liked that one bit."

"Who knows. You know? I don't even care anymore. Whatever goes on there now is their problem, not mine."

"Indeed." Ungrateful. That's what both Lukedonia and the werewolf lands both were.

Maduke just turned back to fixing up the flute, and about half an hour later, the notes sounded clear and precise, though he clearly was out of practice. Way out of practice. "I might build a lyre. I was never much one for wind instruments."

"Fair. All that blowing to make sound..." Lagus shook his head. It was inelegant.

"What?" He snickered. "You're pulling a weird face."

“Those kinds of instruments are the most inelegant things ever created.”

"But they sound good. Try it." They kissed, they might as well share a flute. "Catch." Easily, he tossed it at Lagus.

Lagus caught it easily. “I’m not sticking my mouth on a piece of bone.”

Maduke snorted. "Coward. Come on. I will teach you how to play."

Lagus huffed. "Fine. Don't expect me to enjoy it." His mouth was for speaking and drinking tea. Nothing else.

He laughed and set down the rabbit so he could get up. Effortlessly, he dropped on his knees behind Lagus, sliding up to be positioned behind him. There was absolutely no shame in _a bit_ of romance.

The closeness brought the usual flush to Lagus's face. Getting used to this was taking quite some time, even if he never complained about it. "Okay." He relaxed back into Maduke just a bit, letting him be as close as he wanted for this.

Lagus reacted well to his touches and that was all that mattered. He ran his hands from Lagus'shoulders along his arms to his hands, positioning them and the flute correctly.

Lagus's arms held it up awkwardly, even if correctly. Maduke's hands on him... he'd never have thought of it as something desirable, but here they were.

He led the mouthpiece to Lagus' lips. "Gentle, but steady." And he'd do the rest once Lagus figured out how to keep a single note.

It took several minutes before Lagus managed to get past his embarrassment enough to blow, it coming out shaky and light.

"Keep it steady. Crisp, clear. Until it sounds just right."

That made it go silent again for a moment, Lagus too embarrassed to continue and needing a breather. He tried again, a bit stronger. Perhaps if he learned Maduke would stop trying to make him play.

His fingers started to move, releasing and blocking the holes of the flute to different tunes. The sound was crystal clear and well tuned. Good quality handiwork.

Lagus would blow as long as he needed to, he supposed. He hated the sound of the flute. Maduke seemed to like it, even as annoying as it was to Lagus’s own ears.

This went on for a little before he stopped, moving the flute away. "So. What do you say?"

“I still think it’s a very inelegant instrument.”

"Inelegant?" He raised a brow and just remained sat behind Lagus, arms loosely around him.

“Anything you have to use your mouth to make sounds with. Harps and lyres are much more elegant.”

"It takes skill to play them. You need more than just nimble fingers to play it right."

“It takes skill to stack rocks. That doesn’t make it elegant.” Much as the Kertia and Agvain disagreed.

"Fuck elegance." He laughed bitterly. "Who's here to judge you for opening your mouth?"

“Me. I judge me.”

"Oh come on. Is talking really all that mouth of yours will be doing?" His voice took a flirtatious tone as he pulled closer.

Lagus allowed the closeness. "I don't make unnecessary noise with my mouth when I do _that._"

"Music isn't _unnecessary_ noise." He chuckled. "Okay. We can build you another instrument.... oh. I assume you don't sing, either, then?"

That got a deeper flush. "No. Do you want me to?"

"I would not mind to hear it. I occasionally sang along with Nayeli, when she played this flute."

"I... can try... I suppose." He usually hummed while taking care of plants. Just... sing like then, right?

"Songs are more fun when sung together." Otherwise, it became a show.

"I see.” Lagus smiled at his friend... lover? He really didn't know what their boundaries were anymore. “What all songs do you know then?"

"A whole load." He smiled and got up. "Later. Songs are best sung after sunset, by a warm campfire."


	8. Nuclear Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. yes this is the direction we are going. haha.  
also: this AU? love it. we are waaaay ahead of what is posted here and... its very satisfying on so many levels and I am love.

Lagus was not just the oldest and only friend he had left, but also his lover. The more time passed, the less Maduke seemed to care about the fact that Lagus wasn't even his type, usually. In the past years, they had worked on perfecting some interests that didn't require any blowing. Lagus also had managed to make paint out of plants and seed based oil. Things were going okay, in essence. Maduke carved a niche into the walls of their cave to make a cozy nest that would replace the bed. "Hey. Lagus." He was working on stitching together lizard hides to get leather one could work with. "You know, there's something I'd like a lot. A bit later."

“Something you’d like?” Whatever it was, Lagus was usually willing.

"I wouldn't object to fellatio." It would make for a nice change to the usual.

“Hmm... I consent.” Instantaneous acceptance. Bodies against bodies was something he was now used to. Using his mouth instead of his genitals... there really wasn’t much of a difference.

"Cool." Then their evening activities were settled. For a few moments, he considered offering to return the favour, but he wasn't sure he wanted dick anywhere near his face.

“... Don’t you think it’s rather quiet here with just the two of us?” Lagus asked after a couple of moments.

"Obviously." It was as quaint as it could get before the quiet drove a man mad.

“... I kind of miss my clan.” ‘Kind of’ was an understatement. And he’d... he’d.... No. it wasn’t worth thinking on. They weren’t even his clan anymore.

Maduke just listened quietly, looking up from his little sewing project to show he was paying attention to Lagus.

“... That’s all. I suppose I was used to people coming and going at all hours.”

He turned back to his work. "Now it's just me.”

“Now it’s just you,” Lagus confirmed.

"It's not like there's anything to be done about it. I bet they even forgot about us by now." Unlikely, though.

Lagus was deep in contemplation for several moments, his face affixed to his stomach. Literally navel gazing, as some might call it. Maybe he could....

Later that evening, Maduke was a happy man - he didn't just get the oral pleasure he'd wanted, but also regular intercourse an hour later. Lagus must be feeling generous- and content as he was, Maduke didn't even question it.

* * *

It was on a clear full moon night that Maduke realised a thing. They were resting in the alcove bed, not even for sex. It was in these moments of quiet intimacy that Maduke found himself _thinking._ "It's probably been a hundred years since they exiled us."

“You think?” It felt like just yesterday. But then, nobles had an entirely different concept of time.

"The stars." Long before the humans thought of calendars they have found guidance in the stars. A valuable skill.

Lagus nodded, looking to them. "The Elenor and the Siriana are the only clans with any accurate timekeeping methods back home." He'd heard they used the stars as well.

"Any werewolf worth their salt can use the stars to navigate and keep time."

"Know a lot about deriving salt from a werewolf, do you?"

He chuckled somberly. "I don't even know why I'm using that human expression."

"Union?"

He nodded. "Salt used to be expensive in some human nations, so you only gave salt to guests you appreciate."

"I think I heard Gejutel saying in other nations, it's so needed that you gave it no questions asked." Humans were weird.

"And others have it in abundance. Like we do, given that we're on an island." Surrounded by salt water.

"We have _spices_ in abundance, Maduke." Lagus chuckled. "I remember you complaining about how hard it was for you to get them."

"Well. It's easy when you can just grow them." He shifted, draping his arm lazily over his friend.

That got a heartier laugh out of Lagus. "I'd have supplied them if you'd just _asked_, you know."

"You know I don't like being a supplicant." Still, he chuckled as well.

"Of course." Lagus rested a hand on his stomach. Neither did he. So he just took what he wanted.

Slowly, he snuggled up, nuzzling his face against Lagus' neck. A little nap before sunrise would be nice.

The next day was a strange one. Maduke had exercised in the morning, insisting on staying fit and in shape, and in the noon, he spent time cleaning out the rabbit enclosure. Then, something truly exceptional happened: even though it has been hot and sunny all week, the sky turned dark, reddish, and a strange energy and scent clung to the air. Half an hour later, it began snowing. "Lagus." Maduke approached the older noble, carrying one of their rabbits. "Do you feel this?"

"Yes." He glared at the sky. "Did we ever figure out how to make glass?" He was going to need a greenhouse to deal with the damage this was going to do to his plants.

"... No. But that's not our biggest problem. I've felt this before, two hundred years ago." He frowned. But to have it reach their remote corner... "Back then, when the Americans decided to strike Japan so hard they surrendered the next day."

"Ah." Well... "We're on an island in the middle of nowhere. What are the chances they actually reach _here_?"

"This is nuclear fallout. If it reaches us here, years of winter are awaiting us." He pulled the rabbit a bit tighter. "I remember reading it takes thousands of years for radiation to truly be gone."

"Well... I guess I have poor timing." He rubbed the slight swell his stomach was starting to get.

"What do you mean?" Bewildered, his eyes followed Lagus' motion.

"Ah. Well. I don't actually know much about werewolf hybrids." And whether they needed a lot of heat or not.

"You mean you...?" There have been no werewolf hybrids since the brutal deaths of his cousins, thousands of years ago.

"I told you I missed my clan. So I thought, 'why not make my own?', you know?"

"Wait, so, it's not even an accident?"

"... No? I don't think that's possible for nobles." Not without brainwashing, at least.

"I see." Under other circumstances, he would have been angry because he wasn't even consulted, but they had larger problems. "Obtain seeds from all our plans and store them somewhere safe."

"Of course." He had many stored already as a matter of propriety. Grabbing a few more from his new hybrids would be necessary.

"I'm more worried about our animals." Food and radiation. With a weary sigh, he ran his hand over his face. "What are the humans just up to?"

Lagus stopped what he was doing and held a hand towards the falling snow. "It feels... good." He couldn't describe how though.

"Good?" He questioned. He remembered the nausea he'd felt when walking through the ashes of Hiroshima.

"Yes... I feel..." He stopped for a moment, yanking one of the cuffs _off_ and breaking it in the process. "_Yesss._"

His eyes widened slightly. The change in Lagus' energy was almost overwhelmingly intense. The radiation actually made him _stronger?_

"This... this could be _useful!_" Lagus exclaimed. The last time he'd felt this energised was testing out his bloodstone prototypes!

"So you can get your power back?" And.. more importantly... actually even get _more_ of it. If they ever wanted to leave the island... Except by now, Maduke was not sure whether he wanted to.

"It does seem that way, friend." Lagus broke off the other cuff, laughing. "So this energy... the humans made it then? And we're just going to get more?"

For a moment, he thought, and then he nodded. "Yes. This is radiation, and it is lethal to humans, animals and plants."

Lagus blinked for a moment. "Lethal? We can't have that." He supposed he'd have to absorb as much as he could. "I don't know how much I can take in, but I'll do my best." He paused for a moment, rubbing his stomach. "Well, at least I know where to direct it, once I've converted it to something safer."

"I can't believe it you decided to get pregnant without even asking me!" He laughed and shook his head. Lagus really was...

"I mean. I was going to do it anyway. I just assumed you'd like it more if there were more werewolves instead of just pureblood nobles." Ah, but... "I did not plan on there being _twins_ though. That was a shock."

"... What?" First Lagus decided to just use his seed to become pregnant, and then it was even two of them?

"There are two souls. So twins. Unless something has gone horribly wrong." And Lagus was reasonably sure it hadn't. "I did not plan for this. I'd only meant for one at a time. Easier to handle."

"Well. Congratulations?" He quirked an eyebrow. Between the nuclear winter that insinuated that the humans had finally gone ahead and blasted each other to pieces and the fact that Lagus was pregnant with his twins, everything felt pretty surreal right now.

Lagus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. Ah. I suppose you should be congratulated too? I only just remembered your culture tends to co-parent instead of having one or the other raise them." Not that that was particularly uncommon in nobles either. But in many other cultures, the former trend was simply not done.

"Yes. Werewolf children are... often very lively, and social." So it was good that Lagus had two, he supposed. Werewolves should not grow up without playmates.

"Hmm... we nobles normally wait until one is grown to have another. I suppose if I'm going to populate the island myself, I'll have to go faster. Especially if the hybrids need as much as werewolves do." Good thing there was this energy. He might die if he tried under normal circumstances.

Maduke raised a brow. "Werewolf children need others they can play with. It's how they learn important, valuable life skills their parents could not possibly teach them adequately." Besides... was Lagus really thinking of populating the island?

"So multiples every time then?" Would probably be best. "I can force multiples. Most would not because of the strain, but..." He held his arms out to the snow. So, so useful.

"... I don't know whether that energy will just... last infinitely." Besides, if Lagus _really_ wanted to populate the island... He might not want to be the only mother here. "If you want to start impregnating every daughter we have, wait until I kick the bucket."

"Why would I do that?" He had no intention of doing so. "I just need enough to make a clan. Oh... fifty or so should do for a small one."

"Fifty children," Maduke repeated slowly. Just in what interval did he intend to have them? "Even if I had two thousand years left, you wouldn't even get to wait a century between them, probably."

Lagus tilted his head. “Assuming there were no purebloods.” He could make them, after all. Maduke had heard about Claudia. Oh. He did kind of want Maduke still around though. “And assuming you have a normal werewolf lifespan.” He supposed.

"I am in perfect health. My family has a record of not dying due to high age. So I see no reason why I should not live up to a decent age."

Lagus shook his head. “Not what I meant.” After all. “Noble bonded humans tend to live a thousand years. Give or take a few centuries.”

"Is that what you are suggesting?" A bond, to tie their souls together? As if exile, becoming lovers and having children would not tie them enough.

Lagus shrugged. “It doesn’t matter much to me. I’ll get children one way or the other. And eventually.” He pointed upwards, to the barrier. “That will fall. Leaving me with a small army to do as I please.”

"Army?" He chuckled. "Lagus, you sure are my favourite madman."

That got a hearty laugh. “Now now. Since when do I do _anything_ without having more than one reason for it?”

"Hmmh and here I thought you just fell in love with me." He chuckled and winked before turning away to bring the rabbit back to its enclosure.

“As I said. More than one reason,” he called after him. His dear friend deserved to have a longer, better life than he’d had. And having him alive would suit Lagus’s plans as well. Lagus walked to his garden. He had seeds to gather and greens to dry for this sudden winter.


	9. Old Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when one of you wants to retire but the other one is not ready yet

Even though the humans clearly lost it and had gone into a full world war and nuclear winter, most likely, Maduke and Lagus were doing well enough. As it turns out, radioactivity was actually _providing_ nobles with energy, which was more than just welcome for Lagus. He could have his babies without issues, then. For a few months, though their crops were doing badly, the rabbits kept on breeding. Though Maduke noticed that there were more animals being born dead or deformed, or dying young, things were mostly okay - until one of the unnamed fat rabbits they kept stopped eating, and his health deteriorated fast. Lagus quickly diagnosed the rabbit with tumors that were killing it slowly.

On the rabbit's last day, Maduke spent the morning petting him slowly the way he occasionally did. "Goodbye, little friend." This rabbit would have had a few more years of fattening up ahead, if not for the tumors. Quick and clean, Maduke snapped its neck. This was better than a slow death. For a few moment, he sat there, the dead rabbit on his lap, the other rabbits sniffing the both of them cautiously. Feeding them had been more difficult due to the sudden change in weather. But everything would pass and would be fine, one day.

The other rabbits knew, more or less. Lagus had told them they would lose their friend. And that they would make it painless. It was what he did when they needed to kill one of them. He sighed deeply. "We'll have to see if I can purify an area to keep them in." A sanctuary where they could keep them from being affected by the radiation. Was it even possible?

"Like Noah's arc," he mused. Though they only kept the rabbits, he supposed other animals might need their protection too. "I could go into meditative hibernation while building up a barrier, but..." That would essentially take him out as long as the barrier was up.

"It too bad the barrier keeping us in isn't blocking it. The one in Lukedonia... does..." Wait. And this was basically the reverse, so... "Is... the energy that comes here _trapped_ so that it can't escape?"

"... If nothing is supposed to escape, then.. it would be."

Lagus clicked his tongue. "I'll have to see what I can do. We might need a barrier for a while." Much as he hated that it would take Maduke out for a bit. Hmm. "Don't humans have anything for fixing this?" Something they could replicate?

"One of the reasons humans were so hesitant to use this back then, before we were banished, was that they had no way of actually removing the radiation."

"... But I can absorb it." So... if this was the case, then what steps did they take? What did he need to do to disinfect this place?

"You cannot store indefinite amounts of energy, right? Then you would have to use it."

He sighed. "Yes. I suppose I can just... use it on the children's growth." That would make them grow significantly faster though. It was a long held belief that a longer gestation was better.

"... You _could_ try to absorb it to break the barrier here." That was just a suggestion, of course

Lagus shifted hesitantly. "And if that brings the Lukedonians on us?" They'd be just as boosted by this environment as they were.

"We could be long gone by the time they even notice."

He sighed. "Very well. I will try." He thought that building up their army was a better idea. Even this power did not compare to the _true_ bloodstone. But he would do his best here.

"Or use it for anything else. But technically, it's enough to use it for _something_ to allow you to absorb more, right?" Besides, he really did not care _that_ much about breaking out of here.

"I wish we had some starstone here. I could probably use that so we could save it for later." But it was a lament that would come to nothing.

"Well. Too bad we don't have any. We will need to find a reasonable way to spend the energy that can be gained."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"You could put it into your appearance. Not that yours is not fine, but..." Lagus did know that Maduke loved women.

That brought a flush to Lagus's face. "Not enough expenditure, but yes. I can do that." He looked down briefly. "I don't think I will be able to do anything about having... both. Will looking more feminine be enough?"

".. Sure." While he would, probably, prefer to just have Lagus as entirely female, he supposed a more feminine appearance would not be something he'd object to.

Slowly, Lagus's features began to morph, his hips widening and his bosom getting a bit bigger. He smiled with slightly plumper lips, his chin narrower, yet his overall face more rounded. Lagus approached Maduke, hands cupping under his chin. "Better?" Even the voice was more feminine.

Though he was not in the mood for anything, emotionally preoccupied by the dead rabbit in his lap, he did look up, examining Lagus with a rather absent-minded eye. A hum. This was better.

Hmm? That was... a far more underwhelming response than he was used to in his normal form from Maduke. "Maduke?" He reached out with his senses, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

He knew that feeling, when Lagus tried to enter his mind, and he allowed it, not trying to put up any mental barriers that might keep him out. Of course, he had no trouble killing the rabbits as source of food - that's what they were there for. But this was the first time they had to put one down because of disease.

"Oh." Lagus leaned down more, arms wrapping around him properly.

The hug was accepted. "I am not sure whether we can eat this one." The tumors might make the meat inedible.

"Even if we can't... he doesn't need to go to waste. We can use his fur and skin, and any meat we can't use I'll mulch." After seeing what he could do to clean it.

"Then let us get to work." Resources were precious, especially now that the climate had changed. Who could tell how long it would take for things to return to normal?

"Of course." As his hands unwrapped, they smoothed over Maduke's shoulders soothingly.

"You know, I don't think I want you to break this barrier. This here... we made ourselves a home. I don't want to lose it."

Lagus nodded. "We'll find another way to save the rabbits." If the energy hurting them was trapped here... they'd just have to find a way to filter it.

"As long as we keep enough alive to breed them, that's alright." Because everything would pass, eventually. Maybe one day, the animals would develop a natural immunity over the course of generations.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Maybe there was a way to make something that would leech the toxins from them... hmm. He could get started on that shortly.

"Will the children be alright?" He nodded towards Lagus' growing bump.

That got a raised eyebrow. "Depends on who they take after more, I suppose. And whether or not non-purebloods can absorb too." If nothing else... "My body should protect them."

"Werewolves should be pretty much immune to this." Though no actual knowledge existed. Their kind never had to deal with this kind of invisible poison before.

"Good! Good. Then everything would be well." Maduke was... perhaps scared he might lose them? Lagus honestly had not anticipated him even caring all that much. But then, he also hadn't anticipated Maduke getting attached to the rabbits either.

"You know, a part of me did want to try out being a father. I just never got around to it." The little bastard pups he had with Garda barely counted. They will only know him as the boogeyman Lunark and Muzaka would have him painted as, probably.

That got a chuckle and another stroke of Maduke's back. "Well, now you will, if you want." It wasn't like Lagus was going to force Maduke to interact with them as a parent. But he wasn't going to stop him either.

Maduke laughed. "We're on a deserted island. It's not like I can run and hide." The weird thing where nobles left the child with only one parent? Unthinkable in his old home.

"Not being able to run doesn't mean you have to acknowledge them," Lagus pointed out. "But I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"If I can't run, I might as well just acknowledge them." It would give him something to do, at least.

“How are you hoping they’ll turn out?”

"I don't know. With us as parents, they are bound to have a vivid spirit." And a keen mind was the key.

“That they are.” He chuckled briefly. “I remember how inquisitive Claudia used to be.” Though she was rather unusual, even for a noble. Both quiet and talkative. Quite the conundrum. “They’ll probably be the same way.”

"I don't even know what my children are like." It was only rare moments of weakness when he found himself wondering.

"You have others?" Lagus hadn't even known. Not that he could talk, since he'd never mentioned Rousare.

"None I acknowledged." He huffed and stood up at last. "With a prisoner." That should tell Lagus just about everything.

Lagus whistled. “A prisoner? Now what if you’d gotten attached? There’s a reason Ignes wasn’t allowed affection.”

Maduke snickered. "Me? Getting attached? The bastards were raised in the orphanage and she thought I had them killed."

That got a chuckle out of Lagus. “Stranger things have happened.” But he did see Maduke’s point.

"Don't mistake the way I act with you for the real me." His facial expression had gone back to the old icy, steely void. The bloodthirsty monster was never gone. The darkest, cruellest parts of him were merely lying dormant here.

“Well... I can’t help you with that. But perhaps in the future, you can take one as a _new_ prisoner.” He knew of how Maduke was. Vaguely, anyway.

"If they toss a beautiful enemy in here, sure." Enemies were enemies.

“Enemies only?” Lagus wanted a clan. He didn’t care about losing a few.

"...?" He cocked his head questioningly. "I don't know about you nobles, but we usually don't imprison and enslave allies."

“True enough. Well. If only enemies appeal to you then I suppose there’s no future prisoners.” Which was well and good, he supposed.

"..." His eyes narrowed. "Wait. Did you _seriously_ insinuate I should...?"

Lagus shrugged. “I want a clan. I don’t care if one or two go missing.” So no early ones, but later...

"I might have done fucked up things, but not even _I_ am _that_ depraved." And he was clearly offended by Lagus assuming he would do such a thing. Premeditated centuries in advance.

“Suit yourself.” Lagus had offered. If Maduke didn’t want it, Maduke didn’t have to.

Lagus really was indiscriminate in the way he used people. Still, his expression of disbelief smoothed over into a serene smile. "Well. Who knows what I'll feel like." Lagus really shouldn't be allowed near children. Not even his own.

“It really is too bad we don’t have a lab. I could learn so much from them.” He smiled fondly, rubbing his stomach where their children grew.

"Lagus. You know I'm down for many things. Harming children is not one of them." It should better be clear that he _had_ to draw a line somewhere.

“Now why would you do anything while they’re children?” That was just ridiculous. “I mean. Besides grooming them. Ignes _was_ a wonderful assistant.” His eyes widened briefly with excitement. “Do you think we’ll get any with her condition?”

"Lagus. The path you think of going isn't one I'm willing to follow. Or watch you take." Lagus would do everything that had landed them here just over. In the process, he'd ruin everything.

Lagus huffed. Very well. His goals could wait for Maduke’s inevitable death.

"Isn't this enough?" He gestured around. "Isn't having a family enough?"

Lagus sighed deeply. “Just because you’ve given up on your goals doesn’t mean I have.”

"I've had what you wanted and it was all worthless. Everything we wanted was worthless."

“Tell me then. What is it that you think I want?”

Maduke fell silent. "Power. Everything boils down to power and the way it makes you feel."

Lagus laughed as if he’d said something amusing and shook his head. “Really now, Maduke. I’d thought you knew me better.” It was an excellent mask for how shaken he was.

"Power is the drug we can't get enough of. The power to make everything bend to our will. The power to change others the way we think they should be. The power to make our way the _only_ way. Any benefit anyone might have is just a byproduct. It's all about power."

“... You literally heard me say that I was raising an army. And _now_ is when you’re going to bring up doubts?”

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you actually meant it?" He'd just brushed it off as Lagus being bad at humour!

That got a deep sigh out of Lagus. These two were Maduke’s then, he guessed. He’d need to make his own clan from himself. At least Maduke would have company.

"Lagus. Maybe it's time you finally start seeing this as an opportunity and not an annoying setback."

“Did I ever say it was annoying?” Though Maduke was being so right now.

"That's how you act." He stepped closer to place his hands against Lagus'waist. "Don't be like that."

“Like what?” He asked, as if he didn’t know.

"Come on. Happy little family. We teach our children everything about plants, hunting, crafts, music... We forget about that thankless world out there."

Lagus was on the edge of ranting at Maduke, but bit his tongue. “Okay.” He could lie. He could lie until Maduke believed it. Until Maduke was dead. And then he could carry out his plans. Everything he’d done. Everyone he’d lost. It would _not_ be in vain.

His expression smoothed out into an even smile. A kiss on Lagus' forehead. "There's no need for arguing."

“Of course not.” Lagus would have to hide when he had more children. The rest... should probably not be Maduke’s. Not with his emphasis on a ‘happy _little_ family’.


	10. Hello Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we tend to just always give characters the approximately same children in all universes

Maduke really didn't know much about noble anatomy and pregnancy, but even he could tell that Lagus' seemed to go particularly quick. Time flew by, but when the moment came, a cold morning, he'd really wished he didn’t have to deal with this. Especially since he never actually had to be anywhere near when someone was giving birth, which in itself was a messy business.

Pain. He'd forgotten about the pain. Or maybe he'd never experienced it to begin with. It had been a very long time since he'd last given birth, after all. He didn't know what drugs he'd used to deal with it. And he hadn't started cultivating medicines here either, so there was nothing on hand to help himself. Having no other options to deal with this, he screamed.

Awkwardly, Maduke knelt next to him on the makeshift cot they had made in the interior of their cave, easier to clean than their alcove. Would holding his hand help Lagus? Maybe. It was worth reaching out, at least.

Lagus squeezed his hand, grateful that he had support here, at least. He'd had specialised clan mates to help him give birth before, but here he was alone. At least this was the last stage of labour. He just had to push the little things out. Even if that was proving easier said than done. And he hadn't even made them grow larger than a standard human infant, to account for him not having time to heal! Eventually, the first came out..

It was tiny. A tiny, wet little thing, squishy, pink skin and purple fur, squeaks turning into full on cries as he took it to wrap it in the soft blankets of rabbit wool they have woven for this. "She is too small." A tiny girl.

Lagus breathed heavily, looking to where Maduke held the girl. "She'll grow." Maduke's opinions on her size didn't matter.

"If she survives to next sunrise." The first day was the critical one, he remembered one of the scientists saying. With babies like these....

Oh. He thought that... "I've seen noble children smaller. All survived."

"I've seen bigger werewolf children die," he replied, his answer short. Cold. The way he got when things were outside of his own comfort zone.

Lagus sighed deeply. "Keep her close to me. I'll feed her." She would be fine.

Maduke nodded and handed the baby to Lagus. A first meal would be important in any case. "Have you thought of names?"

Lagus shook his head. "I didn't think that far." He'd need to for the next batch. Another labour pain laced through him as he set the baby on his chest. She didn't latch on to his breast, but neither Lagus nor the infant seemed bothered. "You do not have to worry too much about them. Souls this energetic do not fade easily."

Maduke frowned. "Adhera." Similar to one of the brightest stars in the canis majoris.

"Adhera is a good name." Lagus stroked her purple fur, Adhera squeaking in response. "She seems to like it as well."

He almost smiled, but just about managed to stop himself. If these children survived the next sunrise, then he could allow himself to greet them into this tiny world they have been born into.

Lagus's breathing deepened as the labour pains started up in earnest again. "The second one is coming." At least there'd been enough reprieve to get Adhera settled.

With a nod, he merely prepared himself to take the second one too, another blanket of rabbit wool ready to be wrapped around the newborn babe. Lagus' pained screams caused Adhera to whine and cry as well - but they all would have to get through that.

Soon enough, another small puppy arrived. Identical to her sister. Marginally quieter, but far more active in her movements.

There it was, a tiny puppy he picked up to wrap in covers. "Well hello there little - ah!" The small one already had miniscule signs of teeth, and tried to bite his finger as he meant to tap its nose with his index finger. "She bit me!" A nervous-but-relieved laugh. At least this one had the instinct to seek nourishment.

Lagus laughed at that. "Well... I suppose we know which one will be the trouble maker."

"Pups who seek food are pups who will grow strong and healthy," he pointed out, handing Lagus the little biter.

Laying her on his chest next to Adhera, The new one seemed content to just look up at Lagus for a while, making small sounds. "Adhera is eating well enough." She'd latched on to his energy immediately. The other... seemed to be having a few issues with that.

"You're not breastfeeding them?" Maduke questioned critically while gathering everything to clean up here.

Breastfeeding? "I suppose I can. Nobles usually just eat their parents' energy though." Which Adhera was doing.

"... Werewolves don't." He only remembered Lagus mentioning Ignes and Claudia eating his energy, but that was it. Werewolves needed true food.

Hmm... "Maybe that's why this one isn't latching... what should we name her?" He ruffled the fur of the second one.

"... Mizra." Similar to yet another star of the same constellation.

"So how do I get her to drink from my breasts then, if that's what she needs?" Given the weird nuzzles and nips he was getting... did she know, then?

"Bring her head to them. All children are born knowing what to do from there."

"Very well." He carefully moved her head to his nipple, and she latched on immediately. Lagus grimaced at that. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar. "Adhera as well?"

"Yes." Maduke nodded. Whatever that weird noble energy thing was Lagus spoke of, the pups should have the option at least. "How do you feel?"

"It'll take a bit to recover. But not as long as with Claudia, with how small they are." His brow furrowed. "I do not think I like breastfeeding. It feels weird." But he would not stop doing so. Not if they needed it. He brought Adhera up to one as well. She didn't latch on, but seemed comfortable with the extra padding.

"When they grow their teeth, they can start eating other things." But for the beginning, this was all they could have.

Lagus nodded at that. "Mizra's hurt, if I'm honest." But it was nothing compared to the birthing, so he could handle it. "Do you want to hold them, once they're done eating?"

"No." A quite crass answer, given how much emphasis he had put on being involved in raising them. "Not before tomorrow."

Lagus raised an eyebrow at that. "Very well." He would take care of them until tomorrow, then. "Can you make sure my plants are watered then? One of the small bowls of water per plant." They were more like sauce cups, really. But they sufficed. "It needs to be put at the base of the plants."

"Alright. I shall do that." He would get the water they needed and water the plants and feed the rabbits while Lagus would rest with these tiny pups.

Lagus cared for them through the night. Adhera never latched on to his breasts, but that was fine, she was eating more than enough. Once Mizra's belly was full she too started in on his energy. Hungry little monster. It made Lagus chuckle. This one would never have enough, would she?

Maduke avoided their small home - after taking care of the rabbits and the garden, he took off into the wilderness of the areas of the island they usually just left alone, and only returned when the sun had risen on the next day. The two girls were still alive, cuddled up by Lagus' side in the alcove of their cave. Quietly, Maduke sat down. "How do you feel?" Awkwardly, he reached out to run a hand over Lagus's head.

Lagus actually nuzzled into that hand. "Better. It'll still be another day or so, I think. But these two are doing fine." He rubbed a hand over Mizra. "This one won't _stop_ eating." He chuckled at that. "Even when full."

"Really?" He laughed. "A wolfish appetite." Some werewolf children were born on the more animalistic side, and needed more regulation and parenting than those who were rather easily contained by nature.

"So it seems." Adhera blinked, squirming towards the second source of energy in the room. "This one is content being full."

"Did she throw up?" He asked carefully. Overeating was no good...

"... No." He was pretty sure she just... absorbed it somehow.

"So she did not overeat, then." Oh well. In any case... he settled down next to them. "Hey puppies." His voice softened - he did not sound like that even with the bunnies.

Mizra tried turning towards him. A difficult feat with Lagus's breast still firmly in her mouth.

"Let me guess, you're Mizra." He reached out to pat the fuzzy purple fur.

Mizra let go to try and bite. Was he food?

He laughed, letting the pup chomp on his hand. She didn't have teeth yet after all.

The small puppy made cooing sounds as she ravenously gummed her father's hand. The noise made Adhera try to roll over as well.

That was... actually pretty heart warming. Despite everything, he did love puppies. Making it easier on all of them, he moved closer, so that the pups were snuggled up between him and Lagus. "Werewolf children need to be cuddled lots."

Lagus blinked. Needy little things, weren’t they. “They like this.”

"Of course they do." Lagus should have figured by now that werewolves were very physical, generally speaking.

"Skin contact is needed for them to eat properly anyway. I'm just surprised they like being between us like this." To Lagus, it seemed... claustrophobic.

"... They must feel safe," he mused. "Sheltered." It was a feeling everyone probably sought, deep down inside.

"More or less, yes." His brow furrowed. "Since when are you psychic?"

"I am not." He chuckled. Lagus was really a noble through and through. "You don't need to be psychic to figure out how people feel."

Lagus nodded, not fully believing him. He looked down at Mizra. "Huh."

"What is it?" It seemed as if Lagus might know something he did not, thanks to his noble seventh sense.

"She is eating your energy as well."

"... Is she?" He barely felt it.

"They don't need much and don't eat fast. You have to pay attention to feel it. Most don't because their naturally radiated energy is what they're feeding their child with." Not actively feeding like Lagus was them to speed them up a bit. He'd slow once Maduke seemed less worried with their size.

"So they feed off my own energy as well?" That was... an interesting bit of information. They might be fine even without Lagus, though he doubted this might ever become relevant.

Lagus smiled. "So it seems." More seriously... he sighed. "I'm going to have to go through this all over again. I managed to clear a space for the rabbits, yes. But the amount of radiation still all over the island..." He shook his head. "This is the healthiest outlet for this amount of radiation absorption too."

"So more children?" He raised a brow.

"So more children," Lagus confirmed. "I'd at least wanted to rest my body a bit between them, but the rabbits don't have long enough lifespans for me to do that."

"They'll keep breeding despite the radiation." He remembered 11th Elder mentioning the animals in other nuclear sites being fine pretty fast.

"Even your other prey?"

"All animals do. They always keep breeding. The bigger issue might be the cold."

"The cold..." Hmm. Could they maybe? "I... know that we had an underground plant nursery. For light sensitive plants. It was kept rather warm."

"Without light?" Maduke questioned. He was no expert on plants, but as far as he was aware...

"Some fungi need its absence. We tend to classify them as plants as well." Though science had proved they were different.

"Can our rabbits eat them?" If they could keep them well fed...

"Lagomorphs... not usually. I can try and see if I can make one that is edible for them. I'll need that second pregnancy before I can make an area to grow untainted greens." Speaking of... "If we can figure out how to make glass, we can grow whatever we want whenever we want."

"... Isn't glass just molten sand?" They would simply need to generate enough heat or energy to get it to the necessary temperatures.

Lagus faced him. "... Yes." If this was the case... "We need to make panes. Build a sturdy frame to hold them. Make a 'house' out of it."

"Couldn't making the glass be turned into an outlet for energy you absorb?", he inquired.

Hmm... "Perhaps. We will have to see how much it takes." For now... "We're going to need a lot of sand."

"I don't know whether you noticed..." He shifted because Mizra was trying to wiggle up to cozy up in the nook of his neck. "... but we live on an island."

"That we do." But that didn't mean the sand was _here_. Where he could use it. They'd have to go and gather it.

"So, where is the problem? We gather it and... hm. We would need to probably lay it out on something it could melt on, like a surface?"

Lagus nodded at that. "Moulds would be wise." He grinned. "When did I say there was a problem?"

"Good. Then that's what we do. We just need these two to grow a bit." So they could be left alone for some hours.

Lagus chuckled at that. "They'll grow soon enough. Especially that one." He reached over to pet Mizra where she was curled up on Maduke's neck.

"Do you think they know we're their parents?" Though what he really meant was, did they know he was their father?

"Hmm... they _recognise_ us. But I'm not sure they understand the concept yet."

He wanted to scoop them up and hide in a hole with them, the two puppies cuddled up to him forever. It sure was not _like_ him to go ahead and be sentimental about things, but ... He'd actually allowed himself to look forward to their birth.

"Don't worry. They'll understand soon enough. Right now, we're just the people who feed them and keep them warm. But soon, they'll know. Claudia was... oh... fifteen when she figured out the idea?"

"Well. I guess that's enough. It's what we're doing." He petted Adhera. "Feed them and keep them warm."

Lagus hummed. “They love us for it.” Lest Maduke think otherwise.

"Puppies love so easily," he mused. Unlike adults. It took a lot to gain the love of an adult.

“As do the rabbits. They’ve never known a reason not to trust, so it is given freely.”

"Almost makes you regret ever growing up." Though he was probably not exactly a happy child, he was not particularly unhappy, either. He just _was_, as all children were.

Lagus smiled at that. “Children should not have to too soon.” And that was an issue with those in power.

"Being an adult... there is nothing about that worth hurrying for." He patted the small ball of fur curled up between them.

“Not at all.” They could keep them here with the two of them, safe and warm, for all eternity if they needed.

Those feelings he felt... what were they...? When these two were born, tiny, feeble, he had been scared of them, and what they might do to him. Now, though, with these two warm and breathing against him... He leaned in to kiss Lagus. They might as well be a real family.


	11. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and support the girls whose antics often just had me wheezing over the course of the story. Also, apparently cinnamon is a tree and what we use as spice is the bark. the more you know.

Lagus tended to keep the twins with him, making sure they were fed and safe. Maduke make a couple of slings so he could keep them on him easier, and that made gathering the sand a much quicker endeavour. It took ten whole years and their rabbit population plummeted, but Lagus had his greenhouse. He stood in front of it, proud of his handywork.

Even if, at first, Maduke had been afraid of loving them... he began to love these children regardless. They lived, and they thrived, despite everything. Adhera, who loved to hit sticks together in a beat, and Mizra, who would bite just about anything, and made him thank the Moonmother she was werewolf enough to tolerate almost any poison, certainly any found here. "We did it." He placed an arm around Lagus' waist, leaning against him as they beheld the greenhouse they had managed to build. Mizra and Adhera were playfighting behind them, squeaking and squealing happily. Even if the world might be going down in flames, here, they would be fine.

"Yes. Now we'll be able to grow the food our rabbits need." Lagus would get to work on setting up the soil and water soon. It would need to be cleansed of radiation, but as making this had proved, it was an easy enough task for a noble.

"Good." The animals did not take well to this new situation - the drop in temperature, even if only by some degrees, and the darker skies, they all made food scarcer than usual. And without predators to regulate the numbers... it made him wonder whether a normal ecosystem might have taken this better. "Mizra! Adhera!"

The small toddlers - how had they grown so fast!? - came running up to their father, demanding he pick them up. With a laugh Maduke scooped them up both. That's what having two arms was good for, after all. "How d'you like the glass house we built?"

"Wa fo?" Mizra didn't bother taking the weird stick she'd found out of her mouth, drool soaking it and the clothing Maduke had made her.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, little princess." They might as well be called the princesses, it's not like anyone would challenge them for their titles.

"Is preddy! Can see!" Adhera declared. It even kind of glittered! She thought she might like glass.

"Yes." He nodded, waiting for Mizra to ask again once she had spat out whatever she had found. Mizra appeared absolutely uninterested in asking again. The stick tasted _nice_! Maduke sighed. Well, then he would not answer the question. It was important she learned manners. "Now listen. It was a lot of work to build this, so I don't want you two playing in it, or near it. Got it?... and what's that smell?" He turned around to look at Lagus. "Why does it smell like cinnamon here?"

"Because Mizra is eating it." It was a simple enough answer.

"IS TASTY STICK!" Mizra called out, taking the stick out just to say that.

"I can't believe it! You found cinnamon!" He laughed. "I didn't know you planted it, Lagus?" He surely did not take any with him, given that he only saw a glass with _ground_ cinnamon when he was gathering his exile bag.

"I did not. It grows wild."

"Ah, really?" Huh. He did not actually even know what wild cinnamon _looked_ like. "Well then, Mizra. Congratulations. You found the tastiest stick on the whole island."

Mizra blushed and giggled, holding out the drool covered stick to him. "Wan some?"

"No thanks, that's all yours." He laughed. Ah, though he sure would not mind some cinnamon, he did not sink as low as to take his toddler's drool-covered stick of wild cinnamon she had unearthed moonmother knows where.

Lagus laughed at the scene as well. "I didn't know you were interested in cinnamon. Should I harvest some?"

"Yes. I actually haven't seen wild cinnamon before. What do you say, angel? Should abba plant some, so you will always have tasty sticks?"

"YUS!" Mizra wanted more tasty sticks. Adhera furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sticks tasty?"

"Mizra, how about you share with your sister?", Maduke suggested, carrying them off to have them play in safe distance away from the greenhouse.

"Mmmnnn... maybe."

"That's not the answer I want to hear." He chuckled. "Mizra. Sharing is caring."

"_Fine._" She handed the drool covered stick to Adhera, who immediately stuck it in her own mouth. "Um! Taste is... is..." Adhera didn't have words for it.

"A bit sweet?", Maduke suggested. "And don't talk with your own mouth full, Adhera. Same goes for you."

"I din'n!" She held out the stick to show.

"Good." He crouched so they could get down easily. "Abba will plant some more, and we'll always have cinnamon. Come on, girls, repeat after me: cin-na-mon."

"Cimmon," Mizra said. "Cinan." Adhera.

"Good enough." He set them down and ruffled their purple hair. They would learn how to pronounce words eventually.

"Wha's swee?" Mizra asked.

"Sweet? It's one of the tastes. There's bitter. Like the things you don't want to eat because it's not nice. There is salty. Then sometimes things are sour. Or they can be sweet."

"Umm..." She didn't understand any of that.

"It's a taste. Different things taste different, right?"

"Yus," Mizra confirmed, Adhera busy gnawing the stick.

"This..." He reached for a pebble. "It's not sweet. It's not bitter. It's not salty. Because you don't eat pebbles."

"Do too! Is... is a taste."

"... No. Mizra. We don't eat pebbles. It's bad for your teeth, so don't do that."

"Bu is food." It fit in her mouth, therefore it was food.

"No. It's not. Meat is food. Plants are food. Stones are not food."

"Why no?"

"Because they are not food. They are not alive."

"Wa's ta?"

"Well. That's one hell of a can of worms you just opened." He chuckled. "I will explain to you when you are older. Until then, please stop eating stones, Mizra. Okay?"

Mizra took entirely too long contemplating that. "Maybe."

"I can teach you hunting. Does that sound better?"

"Hunnin?"

"Adhera. Are you going to hunt with us, or are you busy?" Busy doing whatever, it's not like anything could become a danger to a half noble and half werewolf child on this island.

"No." It didn't really answer the question, but she wanted to keep chewing the stick.

"Well, let's go then. Who wants to be carried?"

Adhera raised an arm. Mizra simply wrapped herself around a leg. This was more fun.

Maduke smiled and picked her up while letting Mizra hitch a ride on his leg. That was fine too. "So. You know how we eat the rabbits?"

"Yus! Is tasty!"

Maduke smiled. "And sometimes we have fish."

“...Yes?” What about the fish?

"Do we keep fish in our rabbit enclosure? Or do we have a fish pond?" While Mizra was actually talking to him, Adhera just listened, enjoying the ride and the tasty 'cinan'.

"Pon! Gotta swim! No legs!"

Mizra had never seen a snake and it showed. "Yeah. But we don't have one. I need to go and _catch_ the fish."

"Catch...?"

He smiled as he walked, careful to not hit anything on the way to ensure Mizra had a comfortable ride. "Yes. Wild animals must be _caught._ They are scared easily and try to run away."

"Why scare?"

"Do _you_ want a giant to come and eat you?"

"Can I eat them back?"

A chuckle. "No. You must eat them before they eat you. Or before they run away, or else you'll go hungry."

"Oh. Dun like bein hunry."

"Yeah. So you'll have to learn how to catch food. Or else you'll just eat leaves and sticks."

"Fruit run?"

"Uhm.... No. Fruit doesn't run. But meat is better, right?" His two pups surely would prefer meat over fruits and vegetables, like any werewolf.

"Um... I like both." But... "Meat run?"

"Yes. Meat runs." Maduke nodded in agreement, giving a quick glance to Adhera who was well behaved and not talking while gnawing on the cinnamon stick.

"I RUN!!!!” Mizra exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Well... actually..." Maduke chuckled. Mizra was, in fact, hitching a ride on his leg.

Mizra let go, falling off and rolling in the dirt a bit as a result. "I RUN!!!"

He laughed as she sprinted off. Well, so much for first lessons in hunting. "Adhera. Are you gonna catch her?"

She considered it while gnawing on the stick, taking it out briefly to answer. "Gotta stick."

He watched Mizra run around wildly in circles, living her best life, clearly. In a comfortable jog, he followed her. Adhera was fine sitting on his arm and gnawing cinnamon, so he'd let her keep doing that. "Come on, Mizra! Don't let me catch you!"

"NO!!!" She tried running faster only to trip over a root.

Maduke chuckled and scooped her up with his free arm. "Got you!"

"No!!! Don eat!"

"No?" He stopped as though seriously considering her request. "Then you will have to escape from me again." He set her back down on the ground so she could resume running.

Off she went, giggling and screaming as she ran. "NO EATS!"

"Then run!" This made him laugh in earnest. It felt good to just play with his puppies. Adhera giggled as well, enjoying the ride with her father chasing her sister – and then Mizra stopped abruptly, turning around. "M hungy."

"Well. Then let's go and catch something." Immediate rewards.

"'Kay!" She ran forward towards him, tripping but quickly picking herself back up to latch on to his leg.

Affectionately, he reached down to ruffle her purple hair before continuing on. "What should we have? Fish? Rabbit? Bird? Lizard?"

"Umm... lizard."

"Then we need to go and find where the lizards live. Then we pick a nice one and hunt it. Sounds good?"

"Yeah!" Lizards she could eat whole! It was fun!

They headed for the southwestern beach, where many of them loved to try and get what little sunlight there was with this damn winter that refused to end. "So. Do you know what to do when you see a lizard?"

"Um. Eat it."

Maduke laughed. "Grab it and bite into it?"

"Yus." She was hungry. So she would eat.

"Now, isn't it nicer when it's on a stick and grilled?" At least Adhera took after him in this regard, being a rather picky eater.

"Takes _long_." Mizra was far more for instantly filling her stomach.

"You can snack on my energy." It was really convenient that they could do this.

"_Fine._" But it tasted better to _eat_!

Maduke petted her head affectionately before picking her up. Direct contact made it easier. "Adhera, are you good?"

"You wan stick?" She took it out for a bit, holding it to her father.

"I'm okay." He chuckled. Now that both of his children had a turn chewing it, he most _definitely_ did not want it. "We're having lizards today."

"I wan stick!" Mizra said. Adhera handed it over. They'd managed to make a decent dent in the size. There was only around one fourth of the stick left.

"Come. Sit here while I hunt. You, you need to watch and learn. Got it?"

"Go ie." Mizra said around the stick while Adhera nodded.

Maduke nodded and sat them down on a rock where they could sit and watch or, in Mizra's case, munch cinnamon. He patted their heads before beginning to explain. Eyes on the target. Quiet, quiet, quiet, sneak up, strike. He repeated it four times, because knowing Mizra, she would want double servings. He held up the four bearded dragons. "I got us dinner."

Mizra giggled, waving what was left of the cinnamon around. "FOOD!"

He smiled and picked Adhera back up, since she loved being carried around. Then, he turned to Mizra. "What about you? You can ride my shoulder." Or leg. Or just walk herself.

"Icnwal," she gurgled around the stick.

"Mizra. Don't speak with your mouth full." He rolled his eyes.

Snapping the last of the stick between her teeth and swallowing, she giggled. “Okay!”

"Walking it is?" He made Adhera hold the dead lizards so he could take Mizra by the hand. Together, they returned to their home. "Lagus! We're having lizards!" As a change from the rabbits.

Lagus turned from where he was setting up seedlings. “Lizards?”

"Yes." It's been a couple of months since the last time he'd opted for those.

“I’ll go get the fire going then.” It was around dinner time anyway.

Maduke smiled and dropped the four lizards by their fireplace. "So, puppies." He had both of them sit on his lap. "What did you learn?"

“Eat sticks.” Mizra stated. “Um.. cinan’s tasty?” Adhera guessed.

Maduke snickered. Well. They were clearly just too young to actually learn much. "Fair enough." He pet both of them.

Both snuggled into his hands. Pets were always good. They loved them. "Lizards?"

"Abba's getting the fire started and we'll roast them. Crispy."

“Crispy cronch?” Mizra was the one who asked things. Adhera was content with the attention.

"Yes. Crispy cronch," he confirmed. "You should get sticks. One in each hand. Got it?"

“Yus!” Mizra immediately ran off to go find sticks while Adhera continued to nuzzle into the hand petting her.

"Will your sister have to go twice?" Ah, Adhera was definitely easier to handle than her sister.

“... _Okay_,” she huffed. She didn’t want to stop getting pets, but that tone meant she should go.

"Have fun!" He snickered and joined Lagus by the fire. "Aren't they little bundles of joy..."

“Yes.” Lagus smiled slightly. “And talking already. It was another five years before Claudia said her first word.”

"Why are you saying that like it's a surprise? They're both clearly on the wolfish side."

“You really think so? They both primarily get their energy through absorption.” Like nobles.

"But they both have the body language of a werewolf pup."

“And they radiate their emotions psychically like nobles do.”

"But they also communicate openly." With their body language, their expressions, their words.

“... Yes. To the same intensity they do it psychically.”

"... So they do both, essentially."

“Yes.” That was exactly what they did, it seemed.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense. They _are_ half and half, after all." With his dagger, he cut open the iguanas to prepare them for cooking.

"Four. Mizra?" Since Lagus usually wouldn't eat unless it was soup or stew.

"Yes. Mizra." He nodded. "You know how much she loves her second servings." Werewolves had an incredibly high metabolism, and it was almost impossible to put on too much weight. At least not by natural means.

Lagus snickered at that one. “She’d eat the island if we let her.”

"It's a shame she and Adhera are doomed to waste away here," he sighed. A whole world of flavours Mizra would never taste, and sounds Adhera would never hear.

“The barrier won’t last forever.” They just had to wait. And watch. And make sure they’d be ready to leave. “They are just as trapped as we are, yes. But that won’t always be the case.”

"We just need to outlive those who created the barrier and supply it with energy, right?"

“Yes.” That was exactly the case.

Maduke nodded - and a few seconds later, the girls came running back, tails wagging. "Sticks!" Since lizards were tasty and cinnamon was tasty, they decided that cinnamon was the ideal stick to skewer lizards on.


	12. Family Bonding

Mizra noticed things, sometimes. Adhera was smarter about them, but Mizra still noticed. Like the way sometimes they'd try to go play in the waters on the very ends of the island, only for a weird thingy keeping them from going further. Adhera said it was the end of the world, so they weren't allowed any further. That's why it hurt to touch. Still, even as smart as Adhera was, Mizra knew Abba and Ataata were even smarter, so she'd go ask them. "Um! Ataata! Why no swim?"

"What?" He looked up from the rabbit fur he was spinning into threads. It was _rare_ that Mizra actually questioned something instead of living in the moment, so he perked up.

"Why no swim? Can't."

"Of course you can swim." He ruffled her purple hair. "I've seen you doing is last week."

She puffed her cheeks out. That was _not_ what she was talking about! "Nu-uh! Get hurt! Ouchies!"

"Oh. I see." She meant the barrier. It was almost surprising that it took so long for one of them to question it. "It's a magic barrier that keeps us in here."

"Oh. Why?"

How to explain... "There are people who are afraid of me and abba. Because we are strong. So they trapped us in here."

Mizra giggled. "Ataata no scary!"

"Yeah." He moved wool off his lap to offer her to sit and cuddle up. "Well. Anyway. Now we wait for the barrier to disappear. And when that happens, you will see the whole world."

She climbed up, snuggling into his chest. "Whole worl?"

"Yes." He picked up his work with his puppy in his lap. "At the beach, you only see water. But at the end of the water, farther away than your eyes can see, there is more."

"More!?" Mizra looked downright bewildered, as if she could not believe that was possible, even with the person she trusted most saying it.

"Yes. There is Lukedonia, where abba was born. And then, more water. Then, you are on a huge island. Much, much, much, much bigger than this one. You walk through green fields, and then, fields with nothing but sand, and cliffs and canyons and rivers, and over mountains so high, the peaks touch the clouds, and then, when you descend from the mountains, you reach more water. And then, when you cross that water, you're in _my_ old home."

"Thas lots."

"Yes. There are places made of ice, and animals that do not live here. Plants that do not grow here." He sighed wistfully. "I hope you can see it all, one day. And taste, of course."

"Taste!?" She yelled, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

"Yes." He nodded. "How about we call abba and he shows you what I am talking about?" As half nobles, they both could communicate on a psychic level. Lagus could easily show them places they had never seen before.

“Um. Adhee?”

"Yes. You should call your sister too. Go and find her." He would talk to Lagus, in the meantime.

“Yus!” She ran off to go find Adhera, tell her of the cool things.

Maduke stood up and found Lagus in the garden. "Mizra asked about the barrier." Short and to the point, he would not beat around the bush. "I told her it's a magic thing that traps us in here because outside, people were too scared of our power and trapped us." A chuckle.

“Well, you’re not _wrong_.” Besides. “They’re too young to know our crimes. Understand why we did it. So it’s as good an explanation as any.”

"I know I'm not _wrong._ The point is, they want to know about the world outside. You're better suited to do that." While Maduke was stuck to using words for things toddlers could not fathom, Lagus could just show.

“Yes. I’ll do so.” And they could know what they would be helping conquer, once their Ataata passed.

"I wish I could communicate with them the way you do," he admitted. Of course he was perfectly aware of the fact that there was a whole world of things he was missing out on because they were communicating them in a way he could not perceive.

Lagus hummed for a while, considering whether to tell him of a way he could or not. “Usually... human bondeds gain a measure of psychic ability.” Let Maduke gain whatever insight from that he wanted.

He watched him carefully. "I assume that's a conflict of interest." He was perfectly aware of the fact that Lagus probably would prefer not to needlessly prolong his life. "Still. If your offer of a bond still stands..." He _absolutely_ didn't want to imagine the girls alone with Lagus.

"It does. I simply assumed it's still not something you'd want." Even with that bonus. Much as he still wanted to build a clan made up a the new hybrid supernatural race Mizra and Adhera were, Maduke had made it clear he was not okay with that. There was every chance he'd stop him. Hence Lagus not having tried creating more just yet. Perhaps when Maduke was closer to dying of old age he could try again. Or find an excuse to.

"It is." Now he had every reason to. Before the twins, he was happy just living out his remaining time in peace, but now - "The twins are worth living for."

"You are sure? It will tie our souls together." A warning. Lagus... would do this. Maduke was still his friend, he was willing to go through with this. But all the same he knew what a private person he tended to be.

"Yes. I am." Maduke nodded. "Now more than ever, and without any doubt."

"... I will need your blood." How did Maduke want to go about with that?

Quietly, he pulled his dagger. "How much?"

"A single drop will do."

That was hardly more than just symbolic, and he cut into his thumb. It would be gone in a few moments anyway. Lagus waited patiently to see how he intended to give the blood to him. With him slicing his thumb, at least Lagus wasn't going to need to bite him. Still, how you took the blood was a very intimate thing for nobles. Not that Maduke likely knew that.

It took him a moment to understand. Of course. The vampire myth. Slowly, he brought his hand to Lagus' face and brushed his bloodied thumb over his lips. It brought a blush to the noble's face. Not with a tool, but his own hand across Lagus’s lips. This was... just a step down from lovers. Lagus’s tongue darted out to taste it, his eyes starting to glow with noble power. “Maduke. Do you consent to our souls being bound?” The thrum of Lagus’s power into Maduke was already strong. Blood was truly the most effective conduit.

"Yes." He gave a slow nod. While a hundred years ago he wasn't really much interested in prolonging his life like that, now, there was no doubt.

"Very well." The thrum slowly morphed into something more solid, like a bridge. One that Maduke could easily reach across to reach Lagus, regardless of distance. Or so it felt.

He felt closer to Lagus than he had ever done before, as though their hearts beat at the same pace. _I _**_**feel**_**_ you. _He thought.

_That will happen._ Lagus's amusement was loud and clear through the connection.

A nervous laugh. He didn't quite feel the same, even if he was still himself.

"****Abba! Ataata! Foun Adhee!!!!****"

“You did, did you Mizra?” Lagus’s affection leaked, spreading and reaching towards his children like a blanket. Even if that affection was meant for the twins, it warmed Maduke too. More importantly, he felt their love too, for both of them, and it felt like the most precious thing in the universe. He crouched down and opened his arms for a big hug for both of them.

Both happily entered his embrace, small tails wagging just like any werewolf would but trying to send every emotion to their parent just like any noble child did. "See? Brought Adhee!" Mizra exclaimed while Adhera giggled.

"Yes. Well done." He pressed them. So expressive! It almost felt like too much, and made him want to withdraw just to find his usual calm.

_They are very happy children_. Lagus had said it before. He never quite thought Maduke had fully understood it like he probably did now.

Children needed so little to be happy, it was almost hard to believe. "Let's cuddle up in the cave." The alcove was the perfect cuddlenest for their little family.

“Yus!” Adhera loved cuddles most, clinging to her ataata so they could snuggle. Lagus chuckled at the sight. “I’ll tell you two all about the outside world while we do.”

They all settled down in the alcove, surrounded by simple hay pillows and fur blankets. It was warm and soft. Initially, Mizra really thought that this island was perfectly enough space for them - but she wanted to hear about the other foods, critical of the idea there might be something she didn't try yet.

All was silent, and slowly, Lagus began to give them the sights, sounds, and smells of the places he'd been. The earthy fragrance of the Tradio gardens. The salt of oceans. Fresh mountain air. The smog of cities, and how noisy they were. Chirps of birds, sights of wolves and other predators. Everything he could think of that they didn't have here.

It was strange, to feel everything as though these were his own memories - a whole new world through the eyes of another. And then, hesitantly, he tried to reach out himself, to show them the things Lagus could not possibly convey. The feeling of the grass on your bare feet and the moonlight on your skin, the rush of adrenaline that pumped through your veins when you unleashed your power in battle. Nayeli's flutes and their people's song. The way countless eyes looked up to you, full of admiration and expectation, as you took what was yours by right.

"Ah?" Adhera liked the flutes! "What's that?"

"... It's called music." He smiled. It felt... quite fulfilling, to be able to tell what she actually meant when being so unspecific. "We have one here."

"The thingy the girl hold?"

"Yes. A flute." He smiled. "... That memory... the woman playing the flute... that was my sister."

"Like Miza?"

"Yes." He smiled, patting Mizra, then Adhera. "She is long gone, but I still have her favourite flute."

Her brow furrowed. "Where go?"

"Up into the sky. Above the clouds. She is hunting there, and will be, forever."

"Why? Supposed to stay together!" That was what Abba tended to say about her and Mizra. Why didn't Ataata have _his_ Mizra anymore?

"... Sometimes, terrible things happen." And there was more than just _grief_ and _sadness_ but also a whisper of the only thing he had ever truly felt guilty about. "I hope you will stay together for much, much, much longer."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Not leave!" She wouldn't leave Mizra.

Mizra cuddled her sister harder, nuzzling her face against her belly. Maduke smiled and pet them. "No. No one is leaving. We stay together. Us four."

Lagus chuckled. "Yes. No one is leaving." Not now that Maduke would be around for a long while. It would be millennia before it became an issue.

That made the puppies happy - and peacefully, they fell asleep to the memories of hunts, garden, music, cities, animals. A good daytime nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man Adhera going "siblings are supposed to stay together", that really hit like a bomb when we wrote this. ouchies.


	13. Musical Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah damn if i would not mess up the structure of everything, i would have merged some things in here but as is, have some side fluff :)

Of course, Maduke could not _possibly_ tell Adhera about the existence of musical instruments and not have to show once she and her twin sister were done with their naps. Lagus excused himself to the gardens and the greenhouse to save himself from the noise that was bound to come up as Maduke dug up their instruments - a makeshift harp, a little drum, and, of course, the flute. "What do you say, girls, shall we make some music?"

“Yeah!” Adhera was, for once, the more enthusiastic of the two.

"So. Then let's sit down." He sat cross-legged. "Have you heard the story of Humpty-Dumpty?"

“Umm no?”

"Well. Then I'll tell you, and you'll clap along with me, aye?"

"Um. Kay!"

"Hum-pty dum--pty sat on a wall." One clap for each syllable, pronounced clearly.

They clapped along happily, the girls giggling at the new game.

"Hum-pty Dum-pty had a great fall." This was actually fun. "All the king's hor-ses and all the king's men.... Could- not -put Hum-pty to-ge-ther a-gain."

"Why he break?"

"Because Humpty... was an egg."

"...Egg?"

"Yes. Bird eggs break when they fall." He hummed. "Eggs are tasty. But let's try again, and this time, you sing along."

Adhera giggled. "'Kay!"

"Let's go then." And then, another few times, each time going a bit faster with their singing and clapping, until the twins stumbled over their own tongues.

Adhera was the last to mess up, even as she giggled the whole time. This was fun!

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Well done." Then, he reached for the flute. "Can you two sing it alone?" Then he would play along.

"Yeah!" She began, Mizra's voice stumbling along behind her.

"Go a bit slower," he indicated. Adhera had a talent, there was no doubt, but Mizra was also trying.

"Slower?"

"Yes. You both need to go at the same time. Try again, as we clap." That might help give a rhythm at a pace both could follow.

The girls giggled. "Okay!"

Having the claps on each syllable did seem to help them. On the next try, he took the flute, playing along to the rhythm. That was close enough to music, he supposed.

Once it finished, the two giggled once more. This was fun! "Um. Is flude?"

"Yes. This is a flute." He nodded. "And this is a harp and a drum." Three instruments, three players.

Adhera was absolutely dancing in place with excitement. "Wha do?"

He hummed. "Mizra, you take the drum. You have to be gentle with it. Adhera." He plucked the strings of the harp, giving off differently pitched tunes on each string. Just to show her how it worked, before handing it to her.

She plucked _all_ of them at once, giving a grimace at the discordant sound before giggling.

"And you..." He turned while Adhera figured out how to play the harp. "Do you use your hands or sticks?"

“Um. Dunno.” Mizra answered, looking at the drum. She got that she was supposed to hit it. But how did you hit and be gentle?

"I'll show you." He wasn't much of a drummer, but it was still an important instrument for various reasons - including the need for children to learn to not use too much force, but just the appropriate amount. "Let's try together."

“Okay!” She jumped a bit, smile wide on her face.

He placed his fingertips on the soft rabbit leather he'd used, and drummed against it gently.

Her brow furrowed. You could just use fingertips?

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

“How?”

"What how?"

“Make noise.”

"Ah. That drum... Uhm..." He was actually not _exactly_ sure how the acoustics of a drum worked. "There is air in there. When you drum against the skin, you, uh, make the air move? And that makes a sound. But that only works with the air trapped inside."

She looked even more confused at that but nodded all the same.

"There are many ways of making sounds. When airs goes through the flute, or when Adhera plucks the strings of the harp."

“How string make sound?”

"That's also the air. All sounds are carried by the air. That's why you don't hear under water."

“Do too! Water make noise!” Did Ataata not hear it?

"Yes. But you don't hear as well as on land, do you?"

“... Better.” She couldn’t hear sounds from land well. But the things underwater... “Clicky fish make lots of noise!”

"Clicky fish?" He looked downright bewildered.

“Yeah! They’re grey, an they like to play!”

"Oh. Dolphins." He nodded understandingly.

“Yeah!” She bounced around at the thought of them. They were fun!

Maduke smiled. "So. Drums?" Girl got distracted again.

“Ah! Yeah.” She reached upwards for it, ready to try and hit it.

He started drumming gently, giving a bit of a rhytm for her to orient on.

Mizra tried hitting it, completely without rhythm or finesse, the sound much duller than her father’s despite using more force.

"Be gentle. You'll get the hang of it." She wasn't breaking it, which was already a great start for a werewolf child.

Gentle... meant don't do it hard. Her brow furrowed in concentration, hitting the drum again. Not a sound came out. She was visibly upset by it.

"That's okay," he assured. "You'll learn."

She took it in hand, hitting harder, only to go through the taut skin covering it. Tears filled her eyes as she started to sniffle. Oh no. Ataata said not to, but she broke it.

Oh. She broke it. "We'll have to make a new one." A simple observation.

Mizra cried in earnest, not hearing Maduke’s simple statement. She broke the thing! It was the worst thing ever! And Adhera started crying because her sister was crying.

Oh no. Now both were crying and with a sigh, Maduke moved in to pull Mizra in his arm, stretching out the other towards Adhera to invite her to join in. "We'll make a new one." Simple as that.

Mizra sniffled, still sobbing. "Make... make new one?"

"Yes. It's okay." He rubbed her back. It was just a makeshift drum.

She reached up for a hug, still crying. Children's emotions were fragile, volatile things.

Maduke accepted the hug, holding her snug and tight. "It's all okay," he assured. Just a drum. But he should not let them get to Nayeli's flute. It's all he had left of her.

Slowly, she calmed, Adhera tugging on Maduke's pants so she could get one too.

Of course Adhera got scooped up as well. That's what people had two arms for, after all.

Even calmed down, the girls continued to hold tightly to their ataata. Such an upset had never happened to them before, and it tired them out. Adhera yawned first, setting Mizra to doing the same.

"Let's call it a day and try tomorrow," he suggested, picking up the girls.

"'Kay," Mizra agreed.

He cuddled the two into sleep, letting them cuddle up on his chest, and hummed them a lullaby the way he sometimes did - and when they were fast asleep, he carefully placed them down. On their own, they just turned to cuddling each other, the way pups did, and he just covered them with a fur blanket before getting up to find Lagus.

Lagus was in his greenhouse, still getting planters set up. For a greenhouse of this size, it would take a while. But then, Lagus didn't mind hard work for plants at all.

"The girls are asleep." He drew closer, placing one arm around Lagus.

"It's already nap time?" Lagus turned to wrap an arm of his own around Maduke.

"Mizra accidentally broke the drum and both started crying."

Lagus chuckled at that. “They were actually distressed enough to cry? That’s unusual.”

"It felt like this was the worst thing to ever happen to them." Maduke chuckled as well. The powers Lagus' bond had given him... offered some fascinating insights into the inner workings of the twins.

“Well... I don’t think they’ve ever had anything they saw as important break before.” Which would explain that. “Good thing it’s just a drum.” One he’d seen Maduke make.

A nod. "I told them we will make a new one and took them to bed." Everything was alright. Ah... it was amusing how easily upset children were by the most trivial of things.

“Shall I go ahead and see what vegetables I have for the pot, for when they wake up?” Soup was always good. And while his current vegetables were irradiated, well... the girls were none the worse for wear. In fact, their current accelerated growth was likely a result of how noble bodies absorbed it.

"Yes." The pot has been going for years already, always simmering, the scent of a good, hearty meal always leading them back home. "But how about we take a walk?" Which was really just a euphemism for some intimacy.

“Very well.” The simple statement was gentle, the tone carrying both the amusement and affection Maduke could now easily feel through their bond. What were they, actually? Moments like these made Maduke wonder genuinely. He liked that feeling, actually, strange as it was. Maybe it was best not to give it a name.


	14. Little Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started chapter 68 on our doc so rip gotta post faster I guess

She hunted her prey, as stealthy as could be. Ataata said you had to be sneaky or you'd scare it. Watching the fuzzy creature hop around, she followed carefully before... There! An opportunity! She pounced.

The rabbit winced, but quickly calmed down. The scent was familiar, and it nuzzled into the touch of the small girl that was about the same size. Maduke and Lagus have been breeding rabbits for size for over a hundred years now, and the rabbits became gentle giants, so to say- peacefully, the rabbit nibbled on Mizra's hair.

Mizra giggled, resting on the rabbits back now. "Ataata! Caught him!" It was so fluffy!

Maduke, who was currently cleaning out the enclosure, chuckled. "I can see that. Good pounce, pup."

"Yes!" She nuzzled into the rabbit. "You're gonna be delicious."

"When he is old enough," Maduke reminded. It was a good buck that could still sire a couple of litters before being turned into a succulent roast.

"Okay!" She rubbed the rabbit. Rabbits were fun to cuddle with. Warm and fluffy!

"We take care of them. And in return, when they die, we receive their meat... their fur... their skin... their bones. And like that, we have all we need to take care of their children. We give, and they receive, then they give, and we receive."

"We give cuddles?"

"Yes. We give cuddles too.” He chuckled.

"Yay!" She went back to nuzzling the rabbit, who appeared completely unperturbed by the small child on his back. This was relatively normal of them, after all.

"That gray one is old. The day after tomorrow, you can hunt her for real."

Mizra visibly grew excited. "I hunt rabbit!?"

"Yes. You get to hunt her, if you want. We let her run around, and you will hunt her."

"YES!" Mizra bounced lightly on the rabbit, who still was utterly okay with this. Mizra was rather light, so it wasn't much of an effect.

Maduke smiled. Good. Her first hunt - and at a very young age. Any werewolf parent would be proud. "Good. I will release her somewhere on the island and you will need to find her, hunt her, and bring her back."

"Okay!" Mizra giggled. She was so excited!

Affectionately, he ruffled her hair. "I am very proud of you, Mizra."

She nuzzled into that hand. Whatever proud really meant, she was happy. "Okay! So..." What should she do now? She looked down at the ground, confused.

"Well. Keep practicing." He smiled. "Just two more nights and you will have your first real hunt."

"Yeah!" She yelled, hopping off of the rabbit. Oh. The one in the corner... she'd get that one next!

She was absolutely adorable, pouncing on bunnies and all. "I'll go get some food for them." See what Lagus and Adhera were up to.

Maduke found the two in the greenhouse. Lagus was planting seeds in the soil he'd cleansed, instructing Adhera to water them carefully. Adhera hummed as she poured _just_ the right amount of water onto them, Lagus stopping the flow telekinetically whenever she went for too long.

"I see you're being productive." He patted Adhera's head as he passed her.

“Yes!” She let go of the jar, it tipping over but Lagus catching it before it could spill or break.

"You need to be careful." He chuckled. It was always interesting to see Lagus holding things in place telekinetically.

“Um...” She blushed, quietening before squeaking out a small, “sorry.” Lagus pet her head in response, taking the jar in hand for a moment. “Would you rather dig out some holes for the sprouts?”

"Yes!!!!" She wagged her tail. Digging was easy.

“You saw how deep I did them. Do that and carefully plant the seedlings. I’ll water now.” Lagus briefly turned to Maduke, a slight smile on his face. “What brings you here?”

"Some greens for the rabbits. Also, Mizra will have her first hunt the day after tomorrow." Lagus surely would know which rabbit he meant.

Maduke knew where the greens were. If he needed help, he’d let Lagus know. “Ah. Well, I hope all goes well.” The girls were... unusually resilient, but Lagus had no clue how this would affect Mizra.

"It surely will." He'd seen Mizra swallow mice whose heads she had bitten off. It wasn't too out there to assume she'd do fine.

Adhera understood that Mizra would do something important soon. That was okay, because Mizra was doing loads of things, and she loved hunting, but her and ataata were too noisy. She just wanted to sing the song about the egg and play with her harp in peace, so she found herself a quieter audience: abba's plants. So, Adhera sat down in front of his plant bed in the glass house and began plucking the strings of her harp into an offkey melody that was not even in tune with the song, but it was okay! "Humpy dumpety sa' on a wall! Humpy dumpity ha' a gread fall!"

The plants swayed to the girl’s tune, some of them growing to approach closer. Ability didn’t matter to them so much as intent, and she intended to entertain them.

Adhera giggled. The plants liked it! Happily, she kept singing. "All 'e kings hoses an' men coudnt pu' Humpy toge'er again!"

They wiggled more as the song ended. Applause of sorts.

That was fun!!! She squeeed in utter delight because she never had seen plants just move about like that. They liked her music! Enthusiastically, she kept plucking the strings. "hoppiddy hipbbiddy rabbi's tastyyyyy, deedidiededee"

They swayed more to the music, enjoying the girl’s efforts. The door squeaked open, her abba entering. “Ah. Adhera. What are you doing?”

"I'm siiiiingiiing to the plaaaaaants!", she sing-sang, voice going up high.

He watched the plants move in time to her speech. How curious! “I see. Having fun?”

"Yus!!!" Mizra said she was busy practicing to hunt, so she would just have fun elsewhere.

Lagus chuckled at that. “We need to get another set of seedlings sprouted. Do you want to help?” He supposed she could keep singing if it amused her.

"Yes!!" She waved at the plants. "Bye planies!" With her harp in hand, she got up, looking up at her father expectantly.

“You did good.” He pet her head gently. “Now, do you know where my small pots are?”

"Uhh..." Adhera squeaked happily when it came to her. "Yeah! We buwwied them!"

Lagus blinked. “You... buried them?”

"Yus!" She giggled. "It a pwank!"

“A prank?” Well then. “Well. We need them now. Let’s go find them.”

"You mus' find them!" Her tail wagged and she began to play the harp again. "Abba's loooking fo' pots! Whe' did we hide 'em?"

“Hmm... I don’t know. Do you remember?” Trying to trick her into thinking of where they are so he could read it off her mind.

Adhera huffed, ant several locations flashed through her mind - she did remember what the area looked like, but where was it? "Nuh-uh. Am not telling."

“All right. Let’s look.” He knew more or less where those areas were.

With wagging tail, she followed her abba, playing her harp the whole way.

Soon they came across one of the places. “All right... how about here? Can you dig?” So Lagus wouldn’t have to. He pointed to the spot he meant.

"Ye!" She didn't mind digging, but abba would have to hold her harp. With her hands free, she began to dig. "Foun' it!" She giggled and held up a dirt covered pot.

Lagus smiled. “Good. Now. Are the others there?”

"Some! We hid many places!" She giggled. It had seemed absolutely hilarious at that point in time.

“All right. Get those and we’ll go find the others.”

"Oki!" She retrieved the five pots she and her sister had buried here.

Lagus traded her the harp for the pots. “Now to the next spot.”

Adhera giggled. "Oki!" Too bad she didn't remember the other spots.

Lagus snorted at that thought. They’d just try the other spots that had flashed in her mind. If that didn’t work... well. He’d ask Mizra as well.

While it was uncertain whether they had recovered _all_ of the pots, after some search, they definitely had enough for the task at hand. Back to their home... "I wanna sing to the planies!"

“Can you sing _and_ plant?”

"Yus!!!" Back to tail wagging. "Humpy Dumpy sa' on a wall ~" Too bad she couldn't plant _and_ play the harp.

Lagus hummed along to drown out the noise a bit. Huh. The seeds were sprouting even before they were planted. Perhaps they should have Adhera sing to the seedlings every time. Quicker initial growth would help them out massively.

She giggled, going between the one nursery rhyme she knew, improvisation and humming. "The planies like it!", Adhera yelped happily.

“Yes. I see that.” Would that Lagus did. She... only knew the one song. And it showed. It showed.

The next day, Maduke got up early and picked up the grey rabbit they would kill and eat today. "You've been a good girl." He used his dagger to cut some tufts of fur from her, that would help Mizra get her scent. Then, he went into the forest and released the rabbit on a clearing. "Enjoy these hours." He pet its head before returning to their home. "Mizra!"

Mizra came running. "Ataata!" She threw herself at him, just as Adhera tended to do.

"Good morning!" He picked her up effortlessly and swung her around in a cheerful twirl. "I released the bunny. Are you ready for your first hunt?"

"Yes!" She cheered. This was gonna be so much fun!

"Here." While carrying Mizra on one arm, he reached into his pocket and took out the tufts of fur he had taken. "What's this for?"

"Umm. To keep warm?" It was fur and that's what they used it for.

"I took this from the rabbit you will hunt. What do you need it for _now_ ?"

"...Eat?"

Maduke laughed. "No. Sniff it."

She leaned in, sniffing the fur. "Smells like rabbit."

"Yes. But do all of our rabbits smell the same?"

"Umm... no. The small ones smell like milk!"

Maduke nodded again. "This is what the rabbit you are hunting smells like. It will help you find traces of it in the woods."

"Okay!" She'd do her best then!

"And when you find the rabbit, what do you do?"

"Umm. Pounce on id?"

"And then ride it home?" He chuckled. "And when you pounce, what do you do? What do you do with the lizards and mice you snack on?"

"Eat them." Easy.

"First, you need to kill it."

"Umm." She didn't really understand what that meant, even reading the idea of it off of Maduke.

Hmmh... She might not be quite ready to actually kill her first prey. "You know, maybe you are a bit too small. For now, pounce on it and keep it there, okay?"

"Okay!" She'd do that!

While Maduke was the last person to shy away from killing, he did believe in raising children who knew what they were doing. And so, he would just follow her from an appropriate distance and finish what she would start.

Once in the forest, Mizra immediately started hunting the rabbit. It took... quite some time to do so. Scent was easy to pick up, yes. But the rabbit moved around a lot. Eventually, she came upon it, and pounced with all the enthusiasm of a hungry wolf. Only... there was a sickening crack when she did. The rabbit squealed out in a constant pain and Mizra cried in turn, feeling _exactly_ what the rabbit was experiencing.

The sound of a crying child was not one he had expected - it made Maduke rush to the site, and he found Mizra with the rabbit. At first glance, he could not see what was wrong. "Mizra?" Why was she crying?

“I hur the rabbid!”

Oh. She must have pounced too strong. Maduke knelt next to her. "It's alright. Come. I will make it stop." With a swift and clean move, he snapped the rabbit's neck - and instantly, the pain was gone, the rabbit's life a flickering flame that was snuffed out moments later.


	15. Sadness

Mizra still cried. The rabbit had been in _so much pain!_ And it was all her fault! Ataata had made it stop, yes. But she’d still hurt the rabbit!

Maduke pulled her in his lap to cuddle her. "That's why it's important to make it clean and quick." His tone was gentle, soothing. "So there is no pain." Was this... was this why Lagus had done the things he'd done to Ignes? Even as a bonded, what he had felt in those moments...

"Ra...rabbid hur _so much_!" Mizra was _shaking_ she was so upset.

"Shhh." That was... unpleasant, feeling that overwhelming upset. "Mizra. Feel me." Him and his calm. He'd done worse than break a rabbit's spine - and maybe she would find solace in the profound, indifferent calm he felt now.

Mizra tried, she really did. But she was still upset. It would take quite some time before she was calm again.

For a few minutes, he held her tight. "I need to start preparing the rabbit. If we cannot eat it, it will have died in vain. And that would be much worse than this little accident."

Mizra whimpered. "Okay." She was obviously still upset, even if calmer than before. But the thought of not eating the rabbit now horrified her.

He pulled out his dagger to dress his kill. "There are bits we cannot eat. We leave them here, and it will feed other animals and insects."

"Oter amials ea our rabbids?"

"Yes. We are not the only meat eaters here. Some cannot hunt, and instead, rely on other animals, or people like us, and eat whatever we leave behind."

Mizra sniffled a bit. "Why no hun?"

"Because they are not strong enough to hunt themselves. Worms and flies eat meat too. Some birds. Small mammals. We are big and strong, but they need to eat too."

"Oh." Mizra's melancholy did not seem to be fading, even calming as she was.

"This is the circle of life. We eat the rabbits. When we die, we become the grass the rabbits will eat."

"..." Mizra nodded.

He cut open the belly of the rabbit, emptying its guts and anything else that they would have no need for. "This, we do not eat. But the worms will be happy about such a feast."

"Umm... wha worms do?"

"They turn dead things into food for plants and make the ground softer, so plants can grow."

"Should we get worms for Abba?"

"No." He chuckled. "He is getting by fine. But in the wild, where there are no abbas and adheras taking care of the plants, worms do their work."

"Okay."

Maduke leaned over to press a kiss on her head, then turned back to roughly dressing the rabbit. "Okay. This is good enough. Let us go home now and let the worms, birds and rats have their meal."

She reached up to hold a hand for the way back. She still wanted to be comforted.

"What do we say when something does not go well?", he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I dunno." Even the drum wasn't this bad.

"We say '_next time, I will do it better_'. Okay?"

"Next time?" What if... she hurt the rabbit again?

"We will practice, and in a few years, you will try again. Do you want me to pick you up?"

She nodded, reaching her arms up.

He picked her up, letting her snuggle while walking home. "Now say it."

"... Nes time, I will do id bedder."

"Exactly. Well said." Poor child... she was so upset... He'd never seen Mizra like that. "Everyone makes mistakes. Even Abba and I do."

“You do?”

"Yes. Much bigger mistakes than accidentally hurting a rabbit. But we are fine. We learn."

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. Today had been exhausting.

The two returned to their home, where Adhera was singing a song to the rabbits, who had no choice but to listen. "Miza!" She dropped her little drum and ran up to them, but stopped. "Ataata?"

Mizra just raised her head at Adhera for a bit before flopping it back down. Maybe it was best if Adhera didn’t know.

Bewildered, she watched them, following along. Maduke crouched down so Mizra could get off. "Come on. You two should go and play while I prepare the rabbit."

“Okay.” Mizra got down, though she didn’t really have the energy to play right now though.

Maduke gently patted her head. "Adhera, take good care of your sister, okay?" Adhera nodded and sat down next to Mizra and just wrapped her arms around her. Cuddles were always the best!

Mizra wrapped her arms around her in turn, whispering so the other rabbits couldn’t hear. “I hurted the rabbid.”

"Oh no!" Adhera hugged her tighter.

Mizra’s arms tightened as well. “Feels bad!”

"What'd ataata say?" He and abba knew everything after all.

“Said try harder nex time.”

"Then do that!", Adhera said cheerfully. To her, the problem was pretty much solved.

She... was gonna! But for now... “Still feels bad!” Mizra started sobbing again.

Adhera also did a little sob. Her sister was crying and that was not okay. "Then ima gon cwy with you."

Mizra nodded, leaning more into Adhera as she cried harder. His children were crying. They didn’t cry. Noble children didn’t cry unless there was something seriously wrong, so of course Lagus rushed to their side, picking them both up in a moment.

They both snuggled against his chest, sobbing, seeking comfort. After a few moments, Mizra sniveled: "I hurted the rabbit."

"Did you now? Well, she's not still hurting, is she?" He'd fix it if she was.

"No." Mizra shook her head against Lagus' shoulder. But it was still not okay!

"... You know... most children your age end up accidentally hurting something. The important thing though is that you _learn_ from it. Even I did, once."

"... Do better nex time," she mumbled, thinking of what Ataata had said. Even he and Abba made mistakes.

Lagus chuckled. "Yes. Do better next time, that's exactly it."

"But... But... I'm..." She cried harder because she didn't even know what to feel or how to call it.

"You're sad. You're sad because you hurt something and didn't mean to."

"Sad?" Adhera asked carefully.

Lagus nodded. It was a bit more complex than that, but for two toddlers that weren't actually old enough to be toddlers... it was plenty. "Sometimes people get sad. Usually there's a reason for their sadness. Mizra is sad right now, and might be sad looking back at this, but she will be happy again."

Mizra sobbed. "Is the rabbit sad?"

Lagus shook his head. "Rabbits _can_ be sad, but they don't stay sad very long. I'm sure she knew you didn't mean to hurt her."

"... It hurt _so much._"

"It doesn't feel good to hurt," Lagus agreed. "But the rabbit isn't hurting anymore."

".... Ataata made it stop hurt and now we gotta eat it," she explained. "Uhm .. do you need worms?"

“Good, good.” Wait... “Worms?”

"They make dead stuff plant food," she explained, snuggling into him and Adhera.

“That they do. But... hmm. How to say this? I have my own things that do that.” Even if he did plan on getting worms at some point. “I’d still accept them though.”

"Okay." Maybe she'd just hunt worms and not hurt rabbits.

It took a while for the girls to be ready to go and play, and once they were back to play fighting, Maduke approached Lagus with a questioning look.

Lagus smiled. “Ah. The rabbit dealt with?” Prepped and ready for cooking, if not already cooked.

"Roasting." He ran a hand through his hair. It had gotten a lot longer. "So... About what happened..."

“Yes? I did worry that this would happen.”

"... I didn't expect her to actually injure the rabbit." She's been fine with their rabbits when practicing. But... That was definitely the predator in her that had struck. She was just too small to execute it correctly.

Lagus nodded. “She still doesn’t quite know her own strength. She’ll put more effort into regulating it from now on.”

"Yes. I didn't expect it would affect her that much, though."

“... Of course it would. She can feel everything that happens to the rabbits. Just like any noble child does.”

"I see." A failed hunt happened, but wasn't tragic. "It was..." He simply would let Lagus read that feeling in his soul, rather than try to voice it. A strange discomfort, between worry about how Mizra had felt, and the echoes he could feel thanks to the bond. He didn't know how to feel about it.

“You worried. Don’t worry. This is just how noble children learn to be gentle,” Lagus chuckled a bit. “It took me three days to coax Claudia out of her room after her first kill.”

"Mizra is handling it much better, at least." He didn't like that feeling. It was better not to feel the pain of others.

“She will learn to block it, with time. And she already handles seeing you kill remarkably well.”

"Good. Well. We have time." She would learn and grow. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair yet again. "Makes me think back to all the times I messed up and thought this is the end."

“Thought this was the end?” Things never ended, really. They just changed.

He frowned at Lagus' reaction. "Are you really trying to tell me you never fucked up beyond your own belief?"

“The one time I did I wound up here.”

"Fair enough." Again, Lagus didn't show himself as exactly a trustworthy person.

“Mistakes are only natural. Not taking advantage of them... now that’s a travesty. Even this is an opportunity of sorts.”

"I guess one learns from all sorts of mistakes." Dumb as they might be.

“Yes. I’ve always managed to hold myself back from anything _too_ abhorrent though. My loved ones... I’ve always made sure they were never in danger.” Hmm... “... Claudia... she’s probably an excellent Clan Leader now.”

"Danger is subjective. You don't need to hurt them to make them hate you regardless."

“_Hatred_? Now why would I care about that?” It was enough that Claudia was safe. That’s why she was left in Lukedonia. He knew damn well that Gejutel would take care of her for him.

"Are all nobles this strange or is that just you?"

“I would not know. I haven’t asked.”

Whatever Maduke often thought was wrong with him, it was even wronger with Lagus and in a way, it was comforting. "Are you hiding your feelings, or are they really as deep as a puddle?"

Lagus’s brow furrowed. “My feelings? I haven’t thought on them much, but I’d thought I’ve been open and honest with you, friend.”

"They feel... Very subdued." He wondered whether it was the age that had dulled Lagus like a used blade, or whether Lagus was just that unusual. Or maybe Maduke was the one whose emotions were too intense.

Annoyance flared a bit. “... This is... rather normal for a noble, though. We aren’t _built_ to feel things as intensely as you are.” Gradeus did, and they saw where that got him. Flares of strong emotion tended to be a weakness not many could overcome, overall detrimental to the noble. That was what made Raskreia’s sentimentality particularly unsuitable for a Lord. “That doesn’t mean we don’t feel things, or that it isn’t intense by our standards.”

"You know, you nobles are hard to understand."

"..." Lagus didn't comment on that. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry for not being a werewolf?'

He leaned back and turned his head to look at Lagus directly. "What's your darkest secret?" An opportunity to build a base of trust. "What is something you never told anyone before?"

"Darkest secret...?" He turned, slowly. "Maduke, I've told you _everything_. I've never kept anything from you. Did you think our friendship meant so little that I wouldn't?" From his struggles raising Claudia to having him help with Ignes... he'd been ready and willing to share with Maduke from the earliest times. That he didn't have much to share... well, that wasn't his fault, was it? "What I did to Ignes, I suppose, would be it. But I've told you about that."

He frowned, clearly not all that convinced either. "I can tell you mine, if that makes it feel fairer."

Hurt bloomed across their bond briefly as Lagus's face fell before Lagus withdrew his feelings and schooled his expression. "I don't mind."

"I did not mean to insult you." That was an honest sentiment.

"I know." That didn't mean it didn't hurt to be doubted like that. "I wasn't lying, however. The only things you might not know are inconsequential, like how I was drugging a Clan Leader to do my bidding."

"My secrets are inconsequential too, compared to the things we ended up doing. That doesn't make them not-secrets."

Lagus hummed for a bit. "... I only _really_ began with Ignes. Before that, I worked on my own, researched on my own. Using animals." So that meant that he'd only truly started down this path after meeting Maduke.

He hummed. "You've been a good boy for thousands of years, huh?"

Lagus blinked. "Yes. I didn't really have a goal besides keeping my clan in order back then. Medicines were a just a hobby. It wasn't until we wound up with a mere _child_ as our Noblesse that I knew things needed to change."

Maybe he really should man up and stop projecting on others. "I killed my first girlfriend." It sounded casual, like a mere mention of the weather, and thousands of years later, it still felt like something he didn't do personally.

"Ah." Lagus chuckled. "Certainly sounds like you." He said fondly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Still, it made him laugh.

Amusement, happiness, and affection came across the bond. "Well, you generally don't kill without a reason. So your first victim would have had to have been close to you, no?" And have given him reason.

That _really_ made him laugh. A loud, bellowing, exasperated laugh. "No. She was just annoying. Moon mother, whenever she talked, I imagined grabbing a stone and bashing her head in! And then I did!"

Lagus laughed with him. "Oh. I can really see that, actually."

"I really thought someone would find out and I'd be exiled or something. Life's over kind of thing. But no. No one even saw through my concerned-boyfriend-who-has-no-idea-where-his-girl-is bullshit."

"A good base for later." None of the werewolves had ever realised what he was doing until it was too late.

"Too bad you don't have stories like this one. It's... freeing to share. I never told anyone for obvious reasons."

Lagus nodded. "I'd probably be imprisoned or killed for drugging a Clan Leader." Actually... was that part of his sentence? "... Might be part of why I'm here."

"All of this is a joke. They didn't kill us because they want moral superiority."

"I don't doubt that. Well, they'll learn soon enough that it's not worth it." Once the barrier was broken and Lagus had his army... "You _sure_ you don't want an army?" Lagus smirked.

"Yes. Because honestly, I don't even miss anything apart venison maybe."

Lagus chuckled once more before speaking. "Honestly I really do miss having a clan. And Claudia. But that's about it."

"You can still have a bunch of children." There was a great difference between a large family and an army.

Lagus turned a bit. "Well... there is more radiation to remove."

"Well. Mizra and Adhera are pretty laid-back for werewolf children." He experienced worse.

That got a smile from him. "They are rather energetic for nobles, but I haven't minded at all."

"If you want more at some point, I won't oppose."

"Well, we have more time now that you're bonded... but they'd probably like siblings sooner rather than later."

"Agreed." He drew closer. Well, the first time Lagus just had taken his seed, but things had worked out well enough, so why not another?

They turned to work on giving the twins some siblings, and slowly, a few days later, the world was pretty much back to normal.

* * *

Adhera always learned new things. Like when she sang really really loud, the plants did not like that - but it felt nice! So she went and got her sister because two days later, Mizra still was 'sad' and maybe she would feel less sad if she tried singing really really loudly. "We gotta go to the beach!" She took Mizra's hand. "Gotta show you sumthin!"

"Huh? Wha is it?" Adhera was rarely this insistent, so Mizra followed.

She led her sister to one of the beaches. "Helps sads!" She explained, before squealing loudly, almost a screech. "GOTTA BE LOUD!"

Mizra screamed as well, gasping when it did help a bit. "You righ!"

"I'M NO SAD ANYMO!"

Was Adhera trying to lead her in what to say? "I'M NO SAD ANYMO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Now she just screamed uncontrollably, waving her arms to go along with it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mizra waved her arms as well, giggling. "THIS IS GREAT!"

Adhera giggled too, then - "CATCH ME!" And she ran off, squealing and laughing.

"HEY COME BACK!" Mizra sprinted after her, doing the same.

This was so much fun! And it really helped chasing away the sadness. Unfortunately, however, their screams attracted the attention of the scout tasked with supervising the isle, making sure that the radioactivity didn't give Lagus the opportunity to break the barrier. Screaming children on the beach was something unexpected - something that had to be reported.


	16. Emergency Alert

A familiar face entered Karias's office. "Clan Leader. I have returned from my mission." Things might have changed greatly, but the Blerster scout would damn well put up formalities for work, at least. Even if the Clan Leader was just going to insist that forgoing them was fine.

"Karias," he corrected. Psykhe might try to keep up formalities, but his sibling should know by now that he wanted to be addressed by first name.

"Not for business." Psykhe shot back.

He sighed. "Everything as usual?" It seemed as though not even the radiation from the human war was enough to give Lagus his power back.

She shuffled, discomforted. "Not at all. There are... children there. They were screaming."

Karias perked up at that. "Are you sure?" With two men imprisoned there, it meant that any children there must be there by accident and trapped with those people.

She nodded. "Nobles, given their coloration." She transmitted the image of the kids to him. Tradio purple, of all things. She'd have thought that Ser Claudia would make damn sure none of her people could end up out there.

He stood up from his desk. "I'll report to the Lord immediately." This was a grave situation. While he didn't know the werewolf imprisoned there, he knew that Lagus couldn't be trusted around children.

Psykhe nodded, genuinely worried about this. Children in danger... that was not something she was ever able to stand. "Yes. Please."

He headed out immediately and arrived at the castle shortly, where he had to wait for a couple of minutes before Raskreia had time for him. He assumed she must be with her lovers, bless them. Surprised as he was when she chose Ignes as her lover - and it had only grown when Claudia joined them as lover. Of course, not that Raskreia didn't deserve the love of each and every single one of them. Sometimes he wondered whether it might not be too insolent to request to contribute as well. But he had no time for these pleasantries right now.

"Lord." He knelt when Raskreia entered the throne room.

"Karias Blerster." Raskreia acknowledged him. "What has brought you here?" The Clan Leaders occasionally just came to visit, but it was always best to get work out of the way first.

"Knight-Major Psykhe spotted children on the traitor's island. Noble children." There. Though he wished he were here for fun, unfortunately, this was a serious situation.

"What!?" Raskreia was clearly flustered by that news. "How did children manage to get all the way out there!?"

"I am not sure. She said they were screaming." Which was utterly alarming. Noble children screaming was always red alert.

Raskreia swallowed. Right. They were on an island with two monsters. Of course they were screaming. "I... as much as I hate to say it, it's going to take a bit of time to prep. We _have_ to make sure they can't escape when we drop the barrier to retrieve them." Otherwise they'd be going _now_. Children in danger were top priority. "Age? How much time do we have?"

"Not sure, but they're both Tradio purple." Which made things even worse.

"... Call Gejutel and Claudia. Claudia has questions to answer." And Gejutel was going to need to call their allies for backup.

"Your Will be done, Lord." He bowed again before turning to call Claudia and Gejutel, who arrived shortly since both were nearby. "Lord." Gejutel and Claudia bowed as well.

"Gejutel. Claudia." She nodded to each in greeting. "Tradio children have been found on the traitors' island."

Claudia's eyes widened. "That's impossible! No clan member reported a child missing!"

"If they are not from your clan, then where could they have possibly come from?"

"..." Gejutel cleared his throat. "Lagus is actually hermaphroditic. He made Claudia that way, he could have done so again."

Raskreia stared at him, dumbfounded, one eyebrow rising as she tried to consider how and why Gejutel would know that before shaking her head. "Even if this is the case, they were reported to have been seen screaming."

Claudia nodded. "My father cannot be trusted with children." Ignes was the best example one could imagine.

"Noted." Not that that wasn't common knowledge at this point. "Gejutel. Call Lord Muzaka. See what he has to say about this." They'd need his help, after all. Should she also have him call the Noblesse? No. No, he'd want to get involved, and that wouldn't be good for him.

"It will be done, Lord. Do we request their support?" Given that this also potentially involved their prisoner here.

"Yes. If we need to take down the barrier, we're going to need all we can get." They'd caged the monsters once. They'd need to do it again.

Gejutel hummed. "If one can enter it, we only need an opening to leave." If it were possible to only open a specific section...

She closed her eyes, thinking on that for a moment. "Get Ludis and Rozaria." She would ask them.

Claudia nodded. "I shall do that." Since Gejutel would be busy contacting the werewolves.

"Thank you." The faster they could get this taken care of, the better.

She hurried off. Time was always of essence when it came to children, even if it might turn out that these were just ... her siblings. In any case, one should not take the risk. Gejutel, in the meantime, headed to the communications room they had set up and waited for a connection to be established with the werewolves.

Back in the werewolf lands, Muzaka was almost too glad that he had an excuse to retire himself from a meeting with the warriors. If only they would finally accept his retirement. Alas... He headed for the communications center and flopped down on the chair ungracefully. "Gejutel. What is up in Lukedonia?"

"Children have been spotted on the traitor island. We request your support to help retrieve them." Best get straight to the point.

Muzaka blinked. Great. Some noble children had strayed too far, apparently. "Lunark is currently in Lukedonia with her family, if I'm not mistaken."

"Do you believe Lunark enough to deal with Maduke?" If it came down to it, anyway.

"He's an old wolf on a deserted island. How much of a threat can he still be?" He waved his hand dismissively. Lunark was one of their strongest warriors and a good candidate for a possible successor. "I am sure she'd be itching to measure up against a former Lord."

"Very well. I will take your advice." If Muzaka was not going, well, there wasn't much they could do about that. Lunark... might very well be enough. And if not, Frankenstein might be convinced to come along as well.

"She will be fine." Of course, Muzaka's views were sort of skewed by the fact that no one had actually managed to beat him just yet, but still, he was pretty optimistic about this. "Do let me know how it went."

"I will make sure to." They might wind up actually needing his help, after all.

He waved his hand briefly before cutting off the call. Now, this was an opportunity to go and have a hunt or a nap.

Back in Lukedonia, Gejutel sought out the mansion of the Noblesse, where Lunark, Frankenstein and their two children were staying. Luckily, she was the one to open the door for him. "Good day, Lunark. We need your help."

"Help? What with?" She rocked Deiter on her hip. It was his nap time, but he was being rather fussy today.

"... Children were spotted on the traitor's island. Muzaka recommended you to accompany us, if push comes to shove." She surely could guess just why they might need a werewolf warrior to come along.

"I see. Yes. I'll come." Maduke might need to be put back in his place. "I'd hate for children to come to harm." Especially now that she had a couple of her own.

Gejutel nodded, relieved. This was good. "Please come to the Lord's castle as soon as possible."

"Of course. I'll have Frankenstein take Deiter for now." He was still engrossed in research often, but he was a good parent when you could divert his attention to the kids.

He gave a nod and turned to leave. Frankenstein was in his study, going through his paperwork. When Lunark came in with Deiter, though, he looked up with a smile. "Is he being fussy again?"

"A bit." She smiled back. "The Noble Lord has an emergency task for me, so I need to head to the castle." She leaned in for a kiss. "Missing children on the traitor island. Sorry, looks like you'll have to catch up on work a bit later.

"..." Frankenstein blinked. "Should I come too?" He would rather not have her expose herself to unnecessary danger, even if Lunark was a formidable fighter herself. Raizel was always happy about babysitting duty, so they always had someone to watch the children, when needed.

Lunark considered that for a bit... "Yes, actually. Only I was requested, but Lord Muzaka is probably underestimating Maduke."

"Alright. I will finish this and we can go." Lunark could recruit Raizel as babysitter, in the meantime.

"Of course. Don't tell Raizel what is up, like usual?" It wasn't _lying_ per se, but keeping him uninvolved tended to be for the best in a wide variety of situations.

He nodded. If it was about children being endangered... Raizel would want to get involved, which was usually problematic in many fields. Besides, his health... Raizel was in the parlor, Seira was visiting him. They both looked up when Lunark came in.

"Raizel, I'm gonna need you to watch Deiter for a bit. Raskreia asked me for help with something, and Frankenstein's going with me."

He nodded and smiled. "Of course." And reached out for the boy. It was truly wonderful to be involved in raising Frankenstein's children, and he was always happy to watch them.

Lunark handed him the fussy infant. He'd be walking soon enough, but for now he just wanted care. "Watch out." She chuckled. "He's not wanting to lay down for the nap he needs right now."

"He can sit with us." He smiled and placed Deiter on his lap. Seira smiled as well. Children were adorable, really.

"Thank you." Much as Raizel enjoyed watching the children, she never took his assistance for granted.

Raizel nodded graciously. Shortly after, everyone gathered at the Lord's palace. Rozaria and Raskreia were speaking softly, and seemed to have come to an agreement. "The barrier can be partially opened and re-sealed. Rozaria will accompany us for that purpose," Raskreia proclaimed.

"So, we go in, and she opens it with it's time to come out?" Lunark asked. Since they already knew they could enter it freely.

Raskreia nodded to confirm. "Lunark. I assume you and Frankenstein will join us?"

She looked to her husband. "Yes. Of course we will."

It might be good to have Frankenstein, if things turned sour. "Rozaria and Knight-Major Psykhe Blerster, who first spotted the children, will accompany us. We leave now."

"Understood." Psykhe... she was Karias's younger sibling, right? Based on what she'd heard, anyway. Lunark was away far too often to ask anyone relevant.

They set out immediately - making their way to the traitor's island. A couple of hours had passed since the children have been spotted, so hopefully they were still alright. It would be evening soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. Raskreia x Ignes x Claudia and FrankenLuna are indeed ships that formed in the background while Maduke and Lagus were busy with their bunny farm.  
and i went ahead and added the tags of remaining ships that gonna happen eventually since we are done with part 1 anyway (read as: the document was getting too large)


	17. A Question of Principle

Upon entering the barrier, the first thing they noticed was the abnormal intensity of the radiation - contained within the barrier, as all other energies, it stacked up, which spelled bad news: Lagus, as noble, could draw energy after all. Thus, they decided to stay together, as opposed to splitting up as initially planned.

Of course, their arrival did not go unnoticed: Mizra, who felt much better after screaming at the beach, was back to her old hobby: hunting anything that moved. While ataata was usually her favourite target, she also made do with animals. Now, however, she found a prey that made her eyes go wide: other... people?!?! They were dressed strange and felt strange and smelled strange and she hid in the bushes, sneaking behind them. Ataata had explained it all. Wait for one to separate and then strike at the weakest member. With big yellow eyes, she waited, sneaking as quietly as she could.

"One of them is following us." Psykhe noted, keeping quiet so the child wouldn't hear.

Raskreia glanced to the side, then stopped. "Hello? We are here to help you." She reached out telekinetically, too, to assure the lost child that they meant no harm. Mizra backed off into the bushes. Was that person talking to her?

"They might be scared." Lunark stated. Letting her get used to them might be better.

"Let's continue, then," Raskreia decided and continued. The main issue were the two adults trapped here. Mizra was not the only one who had noticed that there were intruders - so did Maduke, initially looking for his daughter to take her back home for dinner. But he sensed them too. Way too much energy in one place, and it was alarming, to say the least. Go and find Mizra at all cost - or retreat to warn Lagus? He reached out telepathically. _People are here._

A message came back. _They can hear that._ Especially with how he did it.

Psykhe stopped in her tracks. "That was... they've noted us."

Raskreia and Rosaria nodded somberly. This message has not come from Lagus, which meant it came from Maduke, and there was only way he had that ability. "Then they must have bonded." Between this and the radiation, they were more dangerous than originally anticipated.

"Well. This is bad." Frankenstein stated. He'd heard it too, even if Lunark obviously hadn't. And with him not having Dark Spear since Hecate's birth... well. This would be a challenge, at least.

The scout frowned. "Maduke is nearby. Lagus is with the other child."

"Then we should go there first," Raskreia decided. "One should try to see about coaxing out the child hiding here."

"I'll stay." Lunark was... decent enough with children. Better with her own, of course, but others weren't a problem either.

Frankenstein seemed to consider objecting, but it might be best if Lunark stayed alone for this. If anything, he'd be here fast and so, he'd accompany the nobles to confront Lagus.

As the others moved on, Lunark continued to stand where she was. The child would likely approach at some point.

Mizra did approach - by circling the stranger, sneaking through the bushes and brushwood to get herself in position - and she pounced. Dinner! With the enthusiasm of a werewolf pup in hunting mode, her small teeth dug into the fabric of the stranger's sleeve. Lunark simply pulled the child up by the arm she was attached to. "You are... really small." Around the same size as her son, and he was still an infant.

Mizra blinked, large yellow eyes staring at Lunark as she tried to chew on her arm. "What are you doing?" This was not the behaviour of a scared child. Unless scared children tended to try and bite in self defence? 

She released, still holding on to Lunark's arm with hands and feet. "Hundin' dinner!" Her tail wagged happily. She did catch her prey!

"Mizra!" Maduke clearly arrived too late to stop his daughter from doing something stupid. Seeing her hanging on Lunark's arm, he froze in his tracks.

"Mizra?" She looked to the child and then to Maduke, who clearly knew the girl.

"Thass me!" She beamed. "Ataata, I hunded dinner!"

"I see. However, I am not dinner." Ataata... Maduke was her father? Lunark blinked a couple of times. This was surreal.

"Mizra. Let that woman go," he said sternly, and Mizra just took the opportunity to clamber up so she could use Lunark as platform to launch herself at her father with a '_Wheeee_', and Maduke caught her securely as she giggled.

"..." Lunark did not know what to say to that. Maduke was the girl's father, or at the very least they believed so. Why was she so small? And why did she think she could eat Lunark?

"Why are you here?", he asked coldly, obviously calmer now that he had his child back.

"To rescue her from you," she stated airily. "I believe the assumption is that they are in danger here." Which... of course they were. It was Maduke, after all. And Lagus. Though she'd heard Lagus was the worse of them.

His eyes narrowed. "Not over my-"   
"Whasss rescue? And dan-" Mizra stopped, clearly not sure how to pronounce that word.

"Rescue means we take you somewhere safe. Danger means it's not safe." Assuming she even knew what safe meant. She'd definitely heard what Maduke intended to say. That could be arranged

"You won't lay a finger on her."   
Mizra frowned, clearly somewhat disturbed by seeing her father like this. He was not usually like that, and she did not even have a word for that. "Are you sad?"   
"No. I'm angry." He just turned around to leave.   
"Angwy," Mizra repeated, as though she just learned something new. And realizing that they were leaving - she waved at Lunark. "Bye dinner!"

"I'm not dinner!" She called back as she moved to follow. This required explanation she wasn't willing to pass up on. "How the hell did you get a child here?"

"Lagus wanted children. In case you did not know, nobles are on the flexible side when it comes to biology."

"He's not to be trusted with them. From what I've heard. Neither are you, given what happened to Ashleen." Maduke had taken pride in explaining that one when Muzaka came to fight him.

"You can't just come here and try to steal our children."  
"Whass stealing?"   
"When you take something that you are not allowed to take."   
"Oh. Like Neli's flude?"

"You know. There's a human... _was_ a human organisation for such things. Child Protective Services." And she rather thought that it applied here.

He stopped. "If you did not want to risk me doing fine, you should not have pushed for fair process."

"You doing fine isn't the issue here. Her wellbeing is. I'm a parent now too, you know."

"And you'd let anyone take your children just based on pure speculation?"

"Of course not. But I'm not a criminal." And that was the biggest thing. "I'm not proven to be capable of harming them."

"For Moonmother's sake, I spend my days cleaning out rabbit shit, singing nursery rhymes and weaving fabrics. What kind of evil masterplan do you think is this supposed to feed into?"

"Hell if I know. Take it up with Raskreia. I'm just backup."

"Then let's hope she is more of a reasonable person than you." He kept heading for their home. Hopefully everything was alright there.

Back at their home, Raskreia and her companions had arrived. Lagus, despite his strain, had welcomed the nobles (and the human) with his usual jovial warmth, helped by Adhera who was excited to see new people. He showed off his garden and the rabbits, and offered them all tea as sign of friendly hospitality - though of course, nothing could ever clear him, out of all people, of suspicion. Maduke slowly released his held breath when he saw the others at least just _sitting_ there. It smelled like tea. Mizra looked up. "So many!!!", she gasped. One could hear from here that the 'visitors' had to listen to every single song Adhera knew - all three of them.

Lunark immediately went to her husband’s side, speaking lowly into his ear and easily disguising it with a kiss. “Half-werewolves. Maduke is their father.” In case he didn’t already know.

Psykhe, for her part, was tense where she sat drinking tea. This joviality... it was uncomfortable when she knew what Lagus had done and could do.

Frankenstein nodded. Lagus had been rather open about this, really, which made him question his motives even more. Maduke remained stood up, keeping Mizra in his arms, who seemed to be just fine there, not interested in getting involved with all those people the way Adhera did. "The plannies really like when I sing!" The girl giggled happily. "But no when I go real loud."

“Loud?” Psykhe questioned. So far, it was starting to look like she’d brought the Lord on a witch-hunt. But they’d screamed! For a noble child, that meant they were in danger!

Sensing her opportunity, Mizra screeched, and Maduke winced so hard he almost dropped her - and Mizra just giggled gleefully. "AM THE LOUDEST!"

"AM LOUDER!", Adhera yelled back. Every noble visibly winced in the vicinity. Lagus included.

“I see,” Raskreia stated. So far, nothing had been _too_ suspect. It wasn’t like she could do anything here. Even if these two should really _not_ be raising children, the twins seemed happy and would likely not want to leave, and the two criminals had not committed any further crimes. And now the screams Major Knight Psykhe had heard we’re also explained.

"You can stay for dinner," Lagus offered congenially. The most important thing right now was to make sure they would just _leave._   
"DINNER!", Mizra squeaked, tail wagging, thumping against Maduke's side. "Wha we have?" "Rabbit stew," Maduke replied curtly. As most of the days, really, given that there wasn't all that much to hunt on here.

“So... how old are they?” Lunark asked. It _bothered_ her how small they were. Deiter was bigger, and he wasn’t walking like they were.

"A bit older than ten years," Maduke replied. Absolute babypuppies, essentially. But already walking, talking, eating, trying to hunt.

“So... around the same age as our son.” Frankenstein stated. And yet both smaller and more developed. How strange!

"They were born about human-sized, and have been eating a lot since," Lagus explained. They started out smaller, but also had near unlimited sources of all kinds of nourishment here.

Psykhe’s discomfort peaked. This was an uncomfortable situation all around and she needed to get away. “Lord. Since you have the situation under control my further aid is unnecessary. Shall I head back to rendezvous?” The place they’d decided to meet up if they needed to split.

Maduke watched her closely. This energy... "I didn't know they were other hybrids." He let Mizra down since she wanted to go to the rabbits.

Psykhe turned slowly. “My heritage is no one’s business but mine.” Much as Karias had made it otherwise.

A slow nod. Fair enough. "ATAATA! HELP!" Mizra called from the rabbit enclosure, and of course Maduke reacted right away. "Need help! Can't carry!" "Why would you-" "Gotta show rabbids!" He sighed and picked up her and the rabbit of her choice, easily the size of the children, if not even larger. "This is rabbid! Is tasty!" Mizra grinned proudly as if it were hers.

The creature... was not scared. Even as Mizra clearly indicated she was going to eat it. “I see.” Raskreia was a bit confused by it, but still. Maduke had reacted immediately to his child’s cry. Perhaps he would keep them safe in case Lagus decided to harm them? “The rabbit is not scared?”

"No. There's no predators on this island, so they forgot what it means to fear. Also, we've been breeding them for a hundred years." How else did she think did they get rabbits of this size? "We had more before the humans snapped and launched their nukes."

“Yes.” Lagus commented, rubbing his stomach. “It’s why they grew so fast. I was only pregnant for a few months.” Six months and they’d been ready to come out and thrive. “Pregnancy is surprisingly effective in allowing me to remove the radiation to keep the rabbits healthier.”

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow while Psykhe and Rosaria stood up to head for the rendezvous point. "What is your goal?", Frankenstein questioned.

"I'm enjoying my retirement." Maduke set down Mizra and the rabbit who nibbled on Adhera's hair when she leaned in to hug it.

“I need a new clan.” Lagus stated simply. “That’s why the newest pregnancy has six.”

"...." Maduke stared at Lagus, mouth hanging slightly open. "Did you just say...?!"

Through the bond, so none of the other nobles could hear, Lagus told Maduke what was actually happening. _No. I only released three eggs. We’re having triplets. But saying things like this is more fun, isn’t it?_ So he hoped Maduke would play along. “Yes, sextuplets! I’ll be able to clear a lot more than I did with twins!” He smiled happily.

"Why would you..." He stared bewildered. Three was also too many, but in any case... "So much for retirement, huh?"

“... Sextuplets...”, Raskreia whispered. That was... impossible for any noble to survive. This was suicide by childbirth, wasn’t it? Or Lagus had gone absolutely insane, which Raskreia wouldn’t doubt in the least.

"_Can_ you actually raise that many children?!" Frankenstein couldn't imagine. The twins seemed alright, but six?!

“Well. Noble children tend to not need much. So you can really focus down on what they need to learn,” Lagus stated. Supervision wasn’t really necessary.

"Whatcha talkin aboud?", Adhera asked while Mizra was off again, deciding she needed to go find something important.

"You and Mizra will get siblings to play with."

“Weally?!” Adhera bounced a bit.

"Yes. You'll have lots to play with."

"Play!!!" Mizra came running back with several sticks, all freshly chewed on. "It cinan! Swee!" She offered the one she's been chewing to Maduke, who refused politely, then tried to pawn off the gnawed-on stick to Raskreia.

“Miza! We ged more sissers!” Adhera was excited.

“So... you like sweet things, then?” Raskreia asked. She accepted a stick, cleaning it and sticking it in her mouth to be polite to the child.

"Yusss!!" She began distributing the other sticks, having a bit not enough for everyone. Frankenstein and her fathers had to go without. She offered one to Lunark. "Let's call them rabbid, cinan, bewwy, flude and ... Uhm... Swimfish!"

“Swim fish?” Lagus asked.

"Yes! Grey! They do clicky noise and play!" Her tail wagged happily at the thought of the fun fish.

“Dolphins.” Lagus corrected. “They’re called dolphins, and...” He smiled. This was going to wreck her worldview. “They’re not actually fish.”

"... But they swim! Got no legs!"

“Yes. But they actually used to live on land. And then they went back to the water. Fish never left.”

"... Go back?" She thought for a moment, gnawing on her stick. Then, when she was done thinking, she passed it to her sister. "... If I go swim, am I dolphin?"

“If your legs become fins, then yes.”

"Fins?"

"Don't put ideas in her head." Maduke slapped the back of Lagus' head. "So, who's having rabbit stew?"

"ME!" "ME TOO!" The children danced around his feet in excitement.

Raskreia moved to rise. “I see no reason to intrude further.” The children seemed safe enough with Maduke, at least.

"Not staying for dinner? You are missing out. I didn't invite anyone for dinner in a thousand years."

“We should stay.” Lunark knew damn well Maduke was a good cook. And besides that, it was basic manners to accept in werewolf culture.


	18. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Maduke is still a selfish person and needs time to learn to care about other people

Raskreia accepted the invitation for dinner. If it was a question of courtesy, then she would stay. And the way Lunark had voiced it, she assumed it might be part of werewolf culture.

Maduke nodded and whistled to gain the girls' attention. "Help me get everything." With wagging tails they followed, returning with the cutlery, carved in wood with much attention to detail. Adhera got to carry the stack of clay bowls while Maduke brought in some of the stew in a clay pot. A strong, aromatic and hearty stew. By rules of politeness, Raskreia received a serving first, then Lunark, Frankenstein, Mizra because she was starting to gnaw on his leg, Adhera because she didn't like to come last, none for Lagus and some for himself. Now that they had wine, he could recreate the complex flavours of the stews he often made back home.

“YEAH!!” Mizra yelled, digging in. Lunark chuckled at the sight.

“So, uncle. This one has quite the appetite, doesn’t she?” She’d let that sink in a bit, even as Frankenstein looked worriedly at her.

That one got his attention. Did he hear correctly, or did he start having problems with his hearing? Lunark dug in herself, waiting for him to question her on that. If he didn’t want to pursue it, she wouldn’t either. It was uncomfortable anyway.

"None of my siblings had children." So he was pretty sure that Lunark did not _literally_ call him uncle.

“My sire was Rasmut.” So a blatant lie on that one.

He froze at that. His brother? Surely he would have said _something._ He was not the type to just keep it a secret. "Ah. He helped Achrid and Saiph, then?"

Lunark nodded at that. “They told me I shouldn’t tell anyone while you were still Lord, so I asked around now that... well, you know.” He wasn’t anymore.

"So, what did you find?" He assumed not many people who really had known Rasmut were actually still around.

"Muzaka and Garda were aware of who he was and what relations he had." She was just as uncomfortable with this knowledge as he was, in all likelihood.

"You know, the hair aside, you have hardly anything in common with him." May she take from that whatever she wanted. "He had a talent for getting along with just about anyone."

"That didn't save him from you." Fratricide was a far worse crime than simple murder.

"I don't play favourites." Dry. Short. Code for him not wishing to discuss this any further. Lunark let out a low growl but said nothing further. It seemed she'd get no explanation from him on anything.

"If you want to hear more, you'll have to wait for the twins to go to bed," he added. This was no topic for children to listen to.

She nodded at that, looking to Raskreia to see if it was fine for them to stay a bit longer. She was the one in control of their itinerary here. This was probably important to her, and a unique opportunity, so Raskreia would not rob her of that. A gentle nod. Rosaria and the Knight-Major probably used this opportunity to scout the island for any signs of suspicious activities whatsoever.

"You know," Maduke started, finishing his spoonful. "One of the best parts of retirement is you can afford honesty. So. If you want anything, when the girls go to sleep, you can have it all."

"I see. Thank you." She squeezed Frankenstein's hand under the table for support. Frankenstein returned the gentle squeeze.

"So, since we are already at family revelation, I carried Rousare Landegre," Lagus chimed in with a casual cheerfulness.

Raskreia's gaze snapped up from her food at that one. "I'm sorry?"

"I am Rousare Landegre's other parent," Lagus repeated serenely.

"I... see." She didn't know how to respond to that. Though she supposed it explained how Gejutel was aware of... that. She scowled briefly, digging in to her bowl of stew, letting the flavour distract her a bit. "If that is the case, I have more questions." Of the nature the children would need to be asleep for.

"Of course, Lord." Lagus had no problems disclosing those things. Once everything was eaten, and the girls were just sleepily leaning against their parents, Maduke scooped them up to take them to their little cave, where he cuddled up with them in the alcove. "You need to sleep," he whispered, pressing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Nooo," Mizra protested. "There's _people_!"

"Yes. And abba and I need to talk to them, but it's only things big people talk about."

"But _Ataata_!"

"Well what did you want to know from them? I can ask for you."

"Umm. I dunno. What kind of food they like?"

"I think I have an idea." He smiled. "I will ask and tomorrow, I will tell you all about it."

"Okaaaay!" She cheered, giving a big yawn.

"That was very exciting, huh?" And absolutely terrifying. Had they been set on taking the children... He was not sure how this would have ended.

"Yus! Think they see more?"

"I don't think so." They had seen that they were not cannibalistic monsters who had lured some innocent children into their forbidden island to feast on their blood.

"No?" But it was so fun to see more people!

"No. They wanted to see that you are fine, and healthy, and happy. That is all."

"Oh." Mizra giggled a bit. "I like rabbids!"

Absent-mindedly, he stroked their fur. "I am really happy you are here," he whispered. If it were up to him, he'd just stay here all night.

"Wuv you."

"I love you too, puppies." Content, he cuddled them, starting to hum an old lullaby. He didn't even remember the words, but he remembered the melody. When the twins had fallen asleep, Maduke returned to the guests. Lagus and Raskreia sat apart, to have some privacy for the conversation she had wanted. Well. Now Lunark was going to get her answers.

"..." Lunark didn't speak for a long while, attempting to gather the tangled thread of her thought for a coherent question.

He waited. It was rather obvious that she was mulling over everything, and he couldn't fault her for that. As messy as the questions would be, so would be his answers, most likely.

"... _Why?_" All of it. This whole horrendous mess that resulted in them _needing_ to take him down, to stop him.

An understanding nod. "To not let things come to the point they are at now, most likely. You know what my first thought was when the radioactive snow came down in summer? Thank Moon mother this isn't _my_ problem anymore."

She shook her head at that. "Even so. Everyone..." And it was all in vain.

"An incomplete work is always a waste of time, effort and whatever else you sacrificed along the way. In a perfect world, war would have been a distant idea of the past. Just as our people don't wage war against each other, so would humans. Under our rule. They have proven time again and again that they cannot keep it together on their own. There was never a reason not to think they wouldn't turn on us if they could. Neither Lagus' path of uplifting them on our level, nor the idea that they all should be annihilated, was the right one." He steepled his hands. "You must know what it feels like. To think you have all the answers and all the solutions, if only people would _let_ you. And then you make compromises, detours and what not, just to get past the obstacles on the way, and the whole time you think: if only you'd let me do what needs to be done, you'd see."

"And this somehow _excuses_ the lives you stole?"

"The end of it would've justified the means, had it worked. I'll concede it was a waste of life, at this point."

"You mean, it is _your opinion_ that the ends would have justified the means." She frowned. "I disagree. It does not." Not after everything she'd learned.

"World domination isn't a popularity contest, Lunark."

"This isn't about popularity! It's about not doing horrendous things just because you _think_ you know better than everyone else!"

"Do you think I enjoyed it?!?" For one moment, he slipped out of his newfound calm, and right to the edge of whatever abyss he would never be able to leave behind, no matter how far he ran. "If the world wasn't populated by such _utter_ dipshits I'd never have had to go _that_ far!"

"How can anyone think anything but? There are some lines you just don't cross. Not unless you _want_ to."

"Some things are worth everything. Because some goals are greater than the sum of individuals it took to get there. But I don't expect you to understand. I know you and I have very different outlooks on that."

"... Would you have sacrificed _them_ then?" The girls he had now.

"No. The sacrificing days are over. I don't think I could. Once you go soft, there's no going back." But then again, he had thought there was no going back from being the Lord of steel either.

"..." And he _still_ believed as he did. Lunark's face showed her disappointment. Not with his unsatisfactory answers, but with Maduke as a person. That he just _didn't get it_. That he was taking people just as precious as his girls were to him away from others, and he somehow thought it was _justified_ if only he'd succeeded.

"I don't know what kind of answers you were hoping for. But what am I supposed to say? I knew what I was doing. What I was doing to others. And I knew why I was doing it. Would I do it again, if I could go back in time? Probably not. But no one can turn back time."

"Please. The only reason you'd stop now is because you know you'd fail."

"No. Because none of that was worth it. Screwing over everyone I cared about and tossing aside every morsel of moral was not worth it. It's a thankless task that leaves you hollow and hating everyone and everything. I don't _want_ to go back, even if I could."

Still no ounce of care for anyone but himself. Even now it was only about how it affected _him._ "Just. Shut up. It's clear you don't get it because you don't think about anyone but yourself."

Of course he didn't. He's always been like this, and he'd stay that way. A slow nod. Then, after some moments - "If she's still alive, the wise woman on the mountain is your grandmother."

“... I see. I’ll inform her, I suppose. I have taken my own children up to see her.” They were cute, after all. She wanted to show them off a bit.

"Ah. Congratulations about that."

She smiled weakly. “I was very worried about the first one. Incarnation of that hellacious soul weapon of my husband’s. Everything worked out fine though.”

He quirked an eyebrow. Dark spear.. ? Frankenstein just nodded in confirmation. "How is your child with animals?"

“Surprisingly gentle. I did expect her to be somewhat more... amoral, as it were,” Frankenstein mused. “She seems to be getting on just fine.” Aside from the night terrors Maduke had no business knowing about.

"Good." They must have had the same thought, then. But then again, he never had much interest in killing animals for the sake of it either. "... If you do go see my mother... Please tell her I hope that when we die, she won't go to the same place I'm going."

“... Very well,” Lunark agreed.

"Thank you." It seemed as though there was more he wanted to say, but he decided against doing so and just stood up. "Farewell. Moonmother be with you and your children."

Luckily, they left eventually - Raskreia received the answers she wanted from Lagus, and the three remaining visitors returned to the others. Maduke felt as if he had aged by fivehundred years from this cursed visit, and wished, once more, he could just get drunk to wash everything away. "... What did she want to know from you?"

"Why the Loyard Massacre was allowed if my 'son' was one of the victims."

He nodded, slowly. "Nothing else?"

He chuckled a bit. “Nothing else. She’s as sentimental as ever, thinking I’d automatically have a connection to him just because I carried him.” But Lagus wasn’t the one to watch him grow.

"And Lunark must have hoped I magically changed into thinking everything I did was unjustified, no matter the goals."

Lagus waved a hand. “Just as usual. No one understands the need for this kind of sacrifice.”

"There is nothing to be done about that. But..." He hesitated. Should he bring it up, or not? "I might be worrying because of nothing but... Muzaka is not the type of person who would let his enemies find peace."

"... The girls..." Because they'd killed his daughter, Mizra and Adhera would possibly be in danger. "Let's take them out to that lake. See if they need to breathe like a werewolf, or if they can just stop doing it like a noble." They could always get them out before they drowned if they did need air.

"If he were to come here, determined to take away what I love most in the world, he would not turn around and leave just because these children he _knows_ to be here are not immediately found."

"No. But they can be hidden long enough to force him to leave if this is the case. It's not like we have anything to take care of this beyond fighting him while they stay somewhere relatively safe."

"I'd feel better with a backup plan."

"Given what we know of our families... do you think that they will stand by and allow Muzaka to attack? I know Claudia at least will not."

"Do you really think he is going to inform anyone? Lagus. Going here is a one-way ticket. Muzaka never asks anyone for permission. Or even informs people of his plans, most of the time.”

"Then why didn't you ask for a way to signal the outside world?" Lagus hadn't considered this a problem, so he wouldn't have thought of it.

Shit. He really should have thought of that. "They might not have gone yet."

If they had not left yet, then they could request for a means of calling for help – even though Lagus was certain that he and Maduke could deal with it, if Muzaka ever decided to come and cause trouble... Maybe Maduke was right to want a way to contact the nobles if they ever needed help protecting their children. “Then you should go.”

With a nod, Maduke rushed to the beach, in which direction they had left- and cursed rather loudly and inelegantly when he saw that their trail ended here. Footprints in the sand, and then they continued on the other side of the barrier. They had left already.


	19. Best At...?

Luckily, however, there was still a presence still on the other side of the barrier. The half-werewolf scout had stuck around, and noticed Maduke running. She stepped closer, within conversation distance. “Yes?”

Ah fuck, he did have luck, then. "I forgot to ask. But... there might come up situations in which ... I am not sure I can guarantee the girls are safe." Lagus did have a terrible reputation on Lukedonia, so... "I'd be grateful to have a way to request help in protecting them, if it is ever needed."

She blinked, and let out a long whistle. A small... hawk? Could hawks get that small? landed on her outstretched arm. "How good are you with animal care?"

"You've seen the rabbits?" If that was any indicator.

She gave a slight smile. "Timid herbivores are not the same as taking care of a bird of prey."

This must be ... a familiar? He heard of some nobles who kept animals as companions and helpers. "What does your familiar need?" It might be helpful to show he at least was aware of what it must be.

"Wesley here eats insects. Given the habitat here, I thought he'd be a better fit than my owl." So he _did_ know what the nighthawk was to Psykhe. Good.

"Insects? Yes. We have plenty of those here. Does he hunt on his own?" Well. Or maybe Mizra would just have a reason to go and gather worms now.

"He can. But on the off chance he gets injured..." Well, they'd have to feed him themselves.

"Mizra did offer to go and find worms." And better she had something to feed them to lest she decided to try one. "Good. Fly traps it is."

She send the bird through the barrier to roost on Maduke's shoulder, briefly opening his mouth wide before snapping it shut again.

He reached out, scratching its belly with his index finger. "... tell him to go find you, in case of emergency?"

She nodded. "The bond will lead him back to me from anywhere within a certain distance. Lukedonia is within that distance." So even if she wasn't patrolling she'd get his message.

"Good. Thank you." While personally, he really needed nothing, the girls... Hopefully he was really just being paranoid. Then... "... _can_ animals leave the barrier?"

"Bonded animals can communicate with each other. Wesley is not my only familiar. I'll station something here for while I'm gone." She whistled again with a different tone, a second nighthawk coming down to roost on her.

Ah. Convenient. Maduke nodded again. "Thank you. I hope that I will never have reason to send him out."

"I'd hope not either." Since it was an emergency measure.

"Thank you." Thus, he returned to Lagus, the small hawk perched on his shoulder. "The scout has messengers all around." If anything, they could easily contact Lukedonia, then.

Lagus blinked. "Okay." Was that a nighthawk? Why that as a familar?

"... I still don't feel _exactly_ safe, but..." He hummed, thoughtfully. "Poison?"

"I don't think they'd allow us that."

"You are a poison master. Surely _something_ on this island must be poisonous."

"I can poison the rabbits."

"... No?" He blinked. That was absolutely unhelpful. "You know that there aren't _that_ many things that are really going to kill a werewolf."

"And that's all the poison I have."

"... wait, did you already _try_ ?" He frowned. No. Lagus had no reason to. "There must be something on this island."

“Knowing what poisons work on rabbits does not require me poisoning the ones _here_, Maduke.” As for things he could use as poisons... “There just isn’t a great amount of things here that are outright poisonous. Most will upset your stomach or give you a rash at worst.”

Maduke hummed again, rubbing his chin in thought. "... No point in systematically going through everything?"

"If you want me to poison you that badly..." Lagus chuckled. It was a joke of course.

"I like to have an array of options." He sighed, feeling horribly old all of a sudden. "I will go and get some rest." Cuddling up with the twins would be good. "So, three you said?"

"I'll know for sure once their aura develops. But yes. I only developed three eggs."

"... you had not planned for twins either." That... might be worrisome, because he was not sure how Lagus wanted to deal with giving birth to three, given how bad the two have been. And then raising them, too!

"No. But the more embryos or foetuses there are, the easier it is going to be to clear more of the radiation. And it'll continue even once they're born!" Biological purifiers, essentially.

"... You know, I don't want to risk losing you." For multiple reasons.

"The twins were easier than Claudia. That's why I felt comfortable with triplets. Even if they will be the first set ever born to a noble."

"..." He frowned. "Your ambitions... Well. Now what's done is done." He just returned to the cave and lied back down with the girls, cozying up. Feeling their warmth, their calm breath, their occasional squeaks, that meant the world. He'd stop at nothing to protect them.

In the early morning, however, his peace was gone. "**ATAATA**!!!" Mizra yelled, bouncing on Maduke's stomach.

Though he's only been dozing lightly, he still jumped when he was fully woken. It took a moment for him to go from high alert back into a relaxed posture. Right. Everything was alright. "Yes, Mizra?"

"Wha foods they like?"

"What?" He stared at her.

"The _people_! Wha foods they like!?"

"..." Ah shit. Right. "Frankenstein likes beets. Raskreia likes rabbits. The woman with red hair likes cinnamon. The woman with the blond hair likes lizards. Lunark eats birds."He was really tempted to say Lunark ate sand but then she would try to do the same.

Mizra giggled. "Okay!" But... "Who 'Raskaia'?"

"She's the one with black hair."

"An Fr..." Her brow furrowed as she tried to consider how she was supposed to say that.

"The man." Easy, since there was only one.

And Lunark was... "Wha 'uncle' mean?"

"... Well. I had two siblings. Lunark is the baby of my brother."

"Oh. Why he not here?" Siblings were supposed to stay together! "Neli no here either."

"He's gone too, in the forest above the clouds. He, Neli and _my_ ataata are hunting in the clouds now."

"Oh." Then. "Wha 'bout your abba?" He had to have one too, right?

"I don't have an abba, but I had anaana. She lives in my old home, on the tallest mountain."

"Why she no here?"

"... I did something bad, and she was really angry with me. And then I had to leave to come here."

"Oh." Mizra thought about that for a bit. "Do bedder nex time."

He smiled and patted her head. But there would be no next time. Not for him and his mother. "Yes. I'll do better next time."

"Good." She nodded, satisfied. Adhera started to stir a bit.

"Good morning Adhera." He reached with his free hand to pet her head as well. She mumbled, still sleepy. She was never the morning person her sister was. Well... Maduke just rolled over on his side, throwing Mizra off on her sister in the process.

"Ah!" Mizra giggled, crashing into Adhera who growled grumpily. Just like Adhera, Maduke wasn't much of a morning person, and he was happy to just rest his eyes for a while longer.

"I go ged Abba!" Mizra ran off while Adhera just went back to sleep.

"Do that," he mumbled, snuggling up with Adhera to keep napping. Mizra, in the meantime, energetic as always, found Lagus in the garden. "Abba! Am done napping!"

Lagus put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Generally, naps do not take a full night."

"Am super napped!" Her tail wagged. "Ataata and Adhee still nap!"

He chuckled. "You can just say 'sleep' you know?"

"Sleep," she repeated. Heh. Funny word. "Sleep's long nap?"

"Yes. Or, to be more precise, a nap is a short sleep," Lagus explained. "So, dream anything interesting?"

"How short?" She waited for an answer to that first. It was important.

"Twenty minutes to an hour, from what I understand."

"Whasssa?" Of course she had no real notion of normalised time yet.

Hmm... "You know how long it takes me to boil tea?"

"Yus!" Hot leaf water! She liked it with cinnamon.

"Now, if I were to make tea four times without taking the time to drink it and just making more instead, that would be twenty minutes. Twelve times would be an hour."

"... Thad much tea?" She looked a bit bewildered. She couldn't really count, so any number sounded high. "Thass a lot of tea."

Lagus nodded. "It is a lot of tea. But it doesn't take long to make it, does it?"

"Uh... No?" She never really sat still just to watch him make tea. Then, after a moment... "Uhm... Whass angwy?" Abba was better at explaining things.

"Angry is... a bad feeling. You don't like something so much that it upsets you, but not in a way that makes you sad. It sort of feels like this." He transmitted a facsimile of the emotion to her.

Mizra nodded. "Ataata was angwy." Why was he so upset about the people?

Lagus just chuckled. "That he was." He ruffled her fur.

"Why?" She was not sure she had felt him feeling that before.

"Hmm... that one is a bit hard to explain." After all, Lagus didn't necessarily _want_ them to dislike the people from outside, handy as it would be for future goals. Mizra plopped down, sitting in the soft dirt of his garden, and looked up with big, yellow eyes. Clearly, she wanted to know now.

"Remember how we told you that everyone was scared of us?"

"... ye!" She nodded. Right. This was not the end of the world, as Adhera said. "Abba and ataata no scary tho."

Lagus chucked at that. "Well. We're so scary, they were afraid you and Adhera were in danger. They thought we might hurt you. Like the rabbit, remember?"

"..." Her eyes went wide. The poor rabbit! "No!"

He nodded. "So, your ataata was scared they might take you and Adhera away. Because they were scared we might hurt you. And that made him angry."

"No taking away!" She shook her head, hugging Lagus' leg. "... uhm... abba... how people leave?"

"_We_ don't. They had a sorcerer capable of opening a hole in the barrier with them."

"... oh." She frowned. Whatever that meant, it sounded complicated, but surely her fathers would manage to do that?

He laughed and ruffled her fur once more. "Basically they have someone who knows barriers best. That's how they get past the wall."

"... what do you and ataata know best?"

"I know plants. You'd have to ask your ataata what he knows."

"What do _I_ know best?"

"You know how to eat best." Dry humour from Lagus wasn't uncommon.

She giggled. "Thas no hard!"

“No? Then get good at something else.”

"Like wha?" She cocked her head to the side questioningly. What _could_ she get good at?

“I don’t know. What do you _want_ to be good at?”

"... I dunno." She huffed. "Gotta ask Adhee and ataata."

“You do that.” Once they wake up, anyway. “So. Are you going to just keep sitting there or are you going to help garden?”

"Ok! Will help!" She was going to just wake them up, but if abba needed help, she'd do that first.


	20. Squeaky Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the moment where Maduke's patience is running thin and his usual viciousness is close to resurfacing. Also, yes, that was russian

While Mizra helped Lagus with the garden,Maduke and Adhera had time to wake up properly after dozing for another half an hour. "Morning, Adhee." Sometimes he'd also call her the way her sister would. There was something endearing about the way they simplified words. "Morning Ataata." She yawned, rolling over and right off the bed.

He smiled. Whoops, then. "What do you think about yesterday?" This was a good opportunity to talk to her - just like he did in his youth, Adhera tended to just keep her thoughts and opinions to herself in many situations. It was harder to really know how she felt about things, as opposed to Mizra, who easily took the stage light whenever she was around.

"Is people! I nefer saw people afore."

Maduke nodded. Of course, it must be very exciting for the girls. However... one day... this island might be enough for an old and tired wolf like him, but for the girls... "What do you think?"

"They was nice! They liked my singin!"

"Yes. You sang very beautifully," he praised. The girls clearly had their interests.

She giggled. “An the plans like id an I showed them the plans like id!”

"Yes. That you did." He chuckled and sat up. Ah, he enjoyed those long mornings. They did not feel as desperate and lonely as they used to. "We can practice more songs."

"More songs!?" She practically squealed her joy at the possibility of singing more.

"Yes. In many different languages, too, from many different times and places." He smiled.

She giggled. "Whas 'langwage'?"

Hmmh... if she had the noble powers, then maybe... "Kogda my govorim, my ispol'zuem slova. Est' raznye gruppy. You heard the difference, did you not? Even if you probably understood me."

"Ah... hmm..." She'd have to consider it for a bit. 'When we speak, we use words. There are different groups.' Yeah, it did _sound_ very different. "Why sound differen?"

"Because different groups use different words for the same things, because they do never speak with each other."

"Why no?"

"Because they're all scattered far away. So there's groups that live together, and rarely meet others. Like we do."

"Why?"

"Because they are too busy gardening, taking care of their animals and their children. These things."

"Oh."

"And each group has different songs." That should get her back on track.

"Songs!?" She bounced with excitement.

"Yes. I will teach you those I know." At last there was something that excited Adhera - he was often worried she might feel neglected.

"Yes!"

"But first, find your sister, it's time for a bath." He'd get the water.

“Okay!” She ran off, looking for Mizra.

While Adhera went out to fetch her sister, Maduke headed for the river with the entire bathtub - that was the easiest means of getting the water, really, and balanced it back to their home. Carefully, he placed it on its right spot, and lit the fires underneath to help heating the water. The girls were already waiting there, with... a rabbit. That the two had obviously worked together to bring here. "Girls! You can't take a rabbit to bathe!" He chuckled. Classic.

"Why no?"

"Rabbits can't swim, silly. They don't like getting wet." At least he assumed so.

"Rabbid cand swim?" Adhera furrowed her brow, a bit upset by that.

"No. That's why they live in the garden, not the lake." He patted their heads. "I'll bring it back to the enclosure."

Adhera was genuinely upset. She'd wanted to take a bath with the bunny. But the bunny didn't like baths? "Come on." He picked up the rabbit. "Why did you think it wants a bath?"

Mizra spoke this time. "Umm. 'Cause she god dirty fur!" That was why Ataata cleaned Mizra and Adhera.

"How about we'll make a brush for rabbit fur? Then you can clean them." And it would keep them occupied.

"Okay!" Mizra giggled, thought Adhera did not look convinced.

"They'll like that much more than baths," he assured.

"Bud baths feel nice an warm on fur!"

"But are you a rabbit? It's not the same kind of fur." Werewolf children only had some floof, really.

She sighed. “No.” So rabbits didn’t like it?

"They'll like brushing better."

“Really?” The bunny was very dirty though. She’d found mud!

"Yes. You can brush out dirt with a good brush."

“She very dir’y!” She picked up the rabbit as best she could, holding up a paw.

"I said _you can brush out dirt._" He sighed. "If you're so sure that the rabbit needs a bath, go ahead. But don't get upset if it doesn't like it."

Adhera giggled. “You get nice an clean, rabbid!”

Well, if they didn't want to listen, they'd have to find out the hard way. It might even be better that way - then they'd think twice about going against his advice next time, hopefully. If they managed to heave in the rabbit in the first place. They could not. They were strong, yes. But it was deep enough for a full grown man to sit in and the water come up to his chest, and the girls were only the size of infants. "No bath for the rabbit, looks like."

“Oh.”

"If you can't even put the rabbit in the water and help it get out, you shouldn't be bathing it." Well, they shouldn't be bathing it at all.

“Oh.” She supposed she could see that as a point.

"Rabbits can't climb. So you'll need to help it get out."

“Okay.” She sighed. No bath with the rabbit then.

"I'll bring it back. And you get in the water." They could splash a bit.

“Umm. I cand.” It was bigger than them.

"Well then let me help you." He picked up both, one in each hand, and gently lowered them into the warming water. Mizra giggled, starting to splash already. Adhera just sank to the bottom. It still freaked him out, the way Adhera could just sink into the water and quietly sit at the bottom - but you could _tell_ when someone was drowning. No one stayed calm. Still, he preferred to wait to see her resurface too before bringing the rabbit back.

"Adhee! Cand splash down there!" Mizra's cry got an upwards surge of water in response. _Can too_ was the basic response. These two were really nothing but joy. With a laugh, he picked up the rabbit and left to return it to its enclosure. Once Maduke came back, they were both at the bottom. Now that was a sight he might not get actually used to. "Girls?" He dipped his hand in the water, stirring it slightly. Mizra latched on to his arm, while Adhera stayed where she was. With a laugh, he pulled his arm up. "I caught a wet fish!"

That got a giggle. "Adhee is scowling."

"Why?" He peeled Mizra off his arm. "Do I join?"

"Umm..." Her brow furrowed a bit before she cheered. "Yus!"

"Okay. Then you need to let go." He raised his arm slightly, lifting her all the way out of the water and with a 'wheee' she let go, making a big splash as she dropped in the water. While it was common for parents to bathe with their children, there were split opinions regarding clothes - and personally, Maduke considered full nudity to be rather unorthodox in this situation, hence, he stripped down to his underwear before joining in the warm water. That was always a treat. "So, who gets washed first?" He reached for the stone block on which he kept the bar of soap, made from ash, rabbit fat and some plant-based oils and fragrances Lagus had managed to extract. Ah, Maduke really missed having access to _proper_ nice, good quality soap.

"Me!!" Mizra screeched. Adhera seemed to be content to keep thinking. It was important. She had to figure out why rabbits didn't like baths.

"Come on then." He fished her from the warm water, keeping her steady with one hand, wielding the soap with the other.

"Soapy suds!"

"What?" He dipped the soap in water to make lathering up easier.

"MAKE BUBBLES!"

"Lots of bubbles." Ah, they would have a blast with a proper foam bath. This makeshift soap was good enough to clean, but that was it. "I always loved baths."

"Is fun!"

"My anaana also had to wash me when I was little. Best pets." Just like he did with her now. Except of course you could not just dip a werewolf child in a full bathtub. That was dangerous.

"Gets clean an then I can roll in mud!!!"

"No!" He laughed in exasperation. "Why would you do that?"

"Squishy!"

"... but then you get dirty and you will need another bath." Which probably would result in a perfect circle of bathing and rolling in mud, and she would see no flaw in that.

"Yes!"

"Mizra, you can't just get infinite baths by rolling in mud."

"Why no?"

"Who's going to tend the rabbits and make clothes?"

"Don't need." If you just bathed and rolled in mud, you didnt need clothes.

"Do need." He laughed, lathering up her head.

"Nuh-uh!"

"If you can't climb in the bathtub yourself, you can't decide that."

“Yeah-huh!”

"So you want to be a little mudmonster?" He glanced at Adhera who quietly sat at next to him, one hand against her chin, a deep, critical scowl on her face. But all under water.

“Yus!” Mizra seemed ever-happy, but for the rabbit incident. He shifted to have one knee just below water and placed Mizra on it. "Arms up, gotta be squeaky clean." Which was futile because he knew she would go and roll in mud the next time an opportunity arose.

“Yes.” She raised her arms happily. Scrub, scrub, scrub. Until she was all foamy. "Now go and splash in the water." That would do her some good. And it was time to fish out Adhera. 

“Yeah!” She used her ataata as a springboard to make a bigger splash while she rinsed off. He laughed and reached for Adhera next, fishing her out of the water. "It's your turn to get clean."

"No. Am thinkin."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why rabbids no like baths."

"They can't swim." He angled his arm so it would serve as perch for her while he began lathering up her hair.

"They cand swim? We should teach them then!"

"No. They cannot learn, either. They have waaaay more fur than you. And then they will sink and drown, and they need to breathe."

"Oh." So... maybe... "Smaller tub?"

"You won't give up until you bathed a rabbit, will you?"

"Gotta get _clean_!"

"Adhera, you've seen the rabbits clean themselves."

"No clean _enough_!" They didn't have the tools to do so.

"Even if the rabbit will get upset?"

"Umm... feel better when clean." Maduke quirked an eyebrow. Fine. _Lagus._ He reached out to him through their bond. How convenient! _Bring a rabbit._

_...Very well._ Lagus had no idea why he needed to bring a rabbit, but he would. He walked in little more than a minute later with one.

"So. What did I just say about bathing rabbits, Adhera?" Maduke pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Umm. They dond like it because they cand swim."

"What else did I say?" Mizra was just splashing happily, until she noticed Lagus- which prompted her to cling to the edge of the clay tub. "Hi abba! Gonna swim?"

"I might." Lagus replied while Adhera thought, and then, answered carefully: "Um. Got heavy fur."

"And how can we help them get clean, without bathing them?"

"Brush." But that wouldn't get out _all_ the dirt! You needed water to wash it away!

"And you still think we should _bathe_ them?" This was her opportunity to back out of it, really.

"Won't ged _all_ the dir!"

"And you know they might get very upset, yes?"

Lagus raised an eyebrow. Maduke _knew_ he could mind control them into staying calm, right? "Bud no if we make sure they cand drown." Adhera answered.

Maduke glanced at Lagus, shaking his head slightly. No, this was a lesson. "Okay. If you think you know better, abba brought a rabbit."

She huffed. "Too deep! You said!"

"And you said we will keep them from drowning."

"No. I wash later." She could... just pour water over them, maybe?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One... two... three. This was still Adhera, his precious pup, even if she was being annoyingly unreasonable right now. Making her bathe the rabbit now would be unnecessary cruelty. "So, Lagus, do you join us?", he asked, smoothing his mildly annoyed facial expression over with his usual slight smile.

"I do not see why not." Lagus set the rabbit down. He could watch. Lagus, however, got in fully clothed. It didn't matter much when he could dry himself with ease.

"Lagus," Maduke chided. One did not bathe with clothes on! It got the dirt sticking to the clothes into the water, after all.

"...What?" Was it the clothes? Everyone appeared to be naked, so... he went ahead and dematerialised them.

He nodded. Better. "You'll get the water dirty." And even if Lagus specifically did not, it was still important to teach the girls these things.

"Very well." He wouldn't, but... "Shouldn't we clean the girls a bit before them getting in if that's a concern?"

"No, that's alright. You don't go in _completely covered_ in mud." Bathing was... stranger, the longer you thought about it, really.

"...I see." Lagus briefly waved his hands through the water, immediately making it clearer than it had been by removing any dirt or impurities from it.

"Lagus, help Mizra get the soap out of her hair and fur."

"Of course." Lagus place a hand on Mizra's head. The soap simply disappeared. "There we go." It wasn't the first time he'd cleaned Mizra like this, though normally it was mud.

"How do tha'?", she asked, clinging to Lagus' arm because that was easier than trying to keep herself afloat.

"Ah..." He transmitted the instructions to her psychically, just as he had with Claudia before.

Mizra took a few moments to mull over it. "Nah. Bath more fun! Gonna roll in mud and get all the baths!"

"You could always do this _and then_ take a bath. And you don't even have to bother washing yourself in it." Which meant more water fun.

"But BUBBLES!" Abba sometimes didn't understand what the important things were.

"Bubbles?"

"Yus!" She pointed at Adhera who was just enjoying being lathered up like a massage.

"Those are some very weak bubbles. Do you want better ones?" He'd made basic soap at Maduke's request.

"Yes!! MOAR BUBBLES!" She climbed on his arm, her wagging tail splashing water left and right.

Lagus chuckled, looking over to Wesley in the corner. _Tell your master I'm going to need some olive trees._ He could already make the other thing he needed here.

Why was Lagus looking at the bird like that? Oh No. _Lagus. You know we're only supposed to contact them _**_**in emergencies**_**_._ He scowled.

"I need olive trees for this though." Also how did he manage to hear him? He didn't broadcast like Maduke did.

"Olive trees? Whatever you need, you'll do without." Moonmother. Lagus was getting too comfortable. "Don't go." He turned to the bird.

"I didn't tell him to go. I simply told him to tell her." And who knows when that would be.

"Still. We don't need anything. Or in any case, we won't _request_ anything. We want everyone to stay away, right?"

"Yes." But he didn't see how asking for a specific plant that happened to be useful for multiple things was bad. He wasn't asking for support, or for them to take care of anything. "But I'm not asking _for me_." And that made all the difference.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

Lagus started laughing heavily. "Bubble bath."

"Bubble baths?" He chuckled. "Can't we just use more soap for that?"

Lagus clucked his tongue. "Not quite the same thing, I'm afraid." Actually... "I can probably make better soap in general with some."

"Hmmh..." He did miss having proper soap. Adhera leaned back into him, relaxing since the water was nice and warm and she liked the pets. "Just like me when I was little." He chuckled. "I'd get a bath whenever I didn't want to go to sleep."

"The day is just starting." Ah, but if Adhera wanted to sleep some more, that was fine too.

"Children need plenty of naps. Don't forget how young they are."

"Yes, yes." Still, they should eat breakfast first, right?

Gently, he nudged Adhera. "Come on, it's not naptime yet. Wash out the soap." Lagus was right, he really did not need her napping now - that would only make her overly agitated later.

Lagus put a hand to her as well, instantly removing the soap and making a small breeze around her body to cool her a bit. "Come now. It's time to eat."

Sometimes he really wished Lagus would not just use his powers all the time. There were things, like washing, the girls had to learn after all. But that was okay, the girls were still tiny. "I will finish up washing and join you." There was plenty of stew, so he was not needed right now.

"Come on now." Lagus scooped up the two pups, drying the three of them as they stepped out and clothing them as well. Standard Lukedonian uniforms would be fine until they switched to the more comfortable clothing Maduke made for them.


	21. Life Went On

Claudia paced the throne room, biting her thumb as she was wont to do when worried. What could possibly be going on over there? Claudia didn't know, and that was all the more reason to worry.

Ignes sat on the floor, back leaned against one of the marble columns. "There is no point in worrying, Claudia." She didn't need to be psychic to guess what she was worried about. "I have an idea."

"An idea?" Intrigue got the thumbnail from her mouth briefly.

"We'll go to Raskreia's bedroom, you take off your clothes and I'll make a drawing that'll even make a Blerster blush." Ignes grinned mischievously.

"Oh..." Claudia blushed. "We could hang it up there too. Let Raskreia see your work."

"And with some luck, one of her will join." She snickered and got up. It was fun being with Raskreia, but being with Raskreia _and_ Claudia was even more fun! "Then you two just need to team up and draw me and we have a whole set."

"That we will. Shall we then?" It would at least take her mind of things for a while.

Ignes giggled and took Claudia's hand to pull her through the long hallways and spiralling stairwells until they reached Raskreia's bedroom. She had left some of her art supplies here. "Now... where do you think you should pose for me? The bed? Oh. No. The couch, maybe? Grace the vanity table with your buttocks? Or maybe.... what do you think?"

"Vanity table." Never let it out of their dear Raskreia's head.

"Hmmh I love it!" She chuckled and grabbed the notebook and pencil she'd left on the window sill.

Claudia disrobed, hopping up on the vanity. "Just tell me how you want me posed." Her voice was filled with affection and amusement at this turn of events.

"Hmm... What do you have?" She stepped closer, brushing one of Claudia's braids back. She was beautiful with open hair, but this style was typically _her._

Claudia crossed her legs, leaning back just enough to force an arch into it, making her breasts more prominent. “This work?” It was an erotic art piece, after all.

"hmmh..." Ignes furrowed her brows in thought. Then, she placed one of Claudia's hands on her knee, shifting the angle ever so slightly. "And the other hand.. here." On the table, offering support for this flattering position. And now... The right angle. Eventually, Ignes merely sat on the floor, half side view. Everything was just right from here.

“Ah...” This was a bit more exposing than the original pose had been. Even as her flush spread down her body, Claudia kept it though. This was the pose Ignes wanted to draw, after all.

"Perfect." She got to work, and just about finished the outline when the door opened. Raskreia was back, and surprised, to say the least. She had sensed that Claudia and Ignes were in her room, but not...

Claudia's blush spread further. "Ah. Rask... _Lord_ Raskreia. Welcome back." Normally she wouldn't use Lord except for during business, and it was probably time for business.

"Please don't move!" Ignes' voice jumped up slightly. The pose was perfect after all! Raskreia just closed the door to assure privacy. "I will let you finish." These children weren't exactly citizens of Lukedonia, and no members of the Tradio clan, so there was no direct issue. However, she assumed Claudia would not want to discuss this while keeping a pose for Ignes.

The blush reached past her collarbone. "Yes. Of course. I won't move."

"Thanks." Ignes grinned mischievously as she kept sketching. Raskreia merely sat on an armchair and picked up her tablet. There was no need to _hurry._ About an hour later, Ignes set down the pencil. "Not done, but I can take it from here." Raskreia perked up and, using telekinesis, had a dressing gown float over to Claudia.

"Thank you." The flush didn't fade, even as Claudia put the gown on for modesty's sake. "What happened?" Right into business. There were children on that island, after all.

"The children we saw are your half siblings." Raskreia observed Claudia's reaction carefully.

A multitude of expressions crossed her face before settling on dismay. "I... see." So her father _had_ decided to have children while there. Children who would be in danger just by being near him, because of how he was.

"Hybrid twins. Mizra and Adhera. They are a bit older than ten, but unusually far developed." She transmitted the images of the girls. Plants swaying to the tune of Adhera's attempts at singing and Mizra munching on a chunk of meat from the stew.

"... Cute." Of course they were. They were her siblings. Still, "They are growing far more quickly than is healthy, I'd think."

"Not just that, I'm afraid." Raskreia's brow furrowed sympathetically. How was she supposed to even tell her that? How is anyone supposed to react to what she was about to say? "He said he's carrying six more."

"... I'm sorry?" Claudia couldn't have heard that right. Right? That was... not physically possible for nobles.

Ignes whistled. "He really lost his mind, then?" _Six?_ Even twins were extremely rare and unusual and she wasn't sure ever having heard of triplets.

"No it's..." More than that it was... "It's impossible to carry that many safely." The sheer drain on your energy alone....

"The radiation in the barrier is a multiple higher than outside. He broke his chains and seems to use the energy to birthe children instead of breaking out," Raskreia explained. Rosaria had confirmed that Lagus probably could have destroyed the barrier with the radioactive energy, if he wanted to escape.

"... Oh." Sort of like how the Noblesse was no longer in danger of dying at the slightest breeze because he'd gone around to multiple fallout zones to absorb the radiation.

"The werewolf seems to have accepted his exile, but I am not sure what your father is doing, and why." Suicide by childbirth and utter insanity both seemed like unsatisfying explanations.

Claudia frowned. "I've never understood his machinations either. He's rather... out there."

"In any case, since the girls are merely infants and seem fine, we left them. But... Claudia... Rousare Landegre was your half-brother, apparently."

"... Oh." She hadn't known that. "Why is that only coming to light now?"

"I am not sure why he chose to reveal that now." Which also meant that Regis was her nephew.

It probably could have stayed unrevealed forever. "I don't see what difference this makes." Gejutel already acted as a parent to every Clan Leader, more or less.

"I guess Lagus _did_ lose his mind, then?", Ignes asked innocently.

Claudia looked down, not wanting to say anything, but... "It's more than a bit likely. Ever since I read over his notes..." Well. They showed how much more unhinged he grew over the years. From regretting how he was treating Ignes but thinking it necessary, to eventually thinking it was normal.

Raskreia frowned sympathetically and moved to sit next to Claudia. Ignes did the same, so that she was sandwiched between her lovers. An attempt at comfort. "We'll have to see about the children." Because not even Lagus Tradio could survive that kind of birth, Raskreia was pretty sure about that. And she wasn't sure whether anyone, let alone that psychopathic werewolf, could actually raise eight children on their own.

“Yes. Give aid if nothing else.” The children were more important than their exile. New sentences could always be handed down.

"I really wish this situation were simpler." Children who didn't belong there and needed to be returned to their homes? That was easy. But the twins were theirs and didn't know anything else. "But let's not worry about this _now._" There was nothing they could do for the time being.

While Raskreia and Ignes comforted Claudia over the news, back in the werewolf lands, Muzaka was still waiting for Lunark's return and report.

Maybe Muzaka should have gone himself, but he didn't think he could just go and see Maduke and not smash his face in and then he wasn't sure he'd stop at that. Not the kind of Lord he wanted to be, even if he had all reason to skin that miserable dog alive. When he saw Lunark approach his throne, Muzaka sat up slightly straighter, leaning forward in anticipation. "So. How did it go?"

"It went... well. Shockingly so. We did not retrieve the children as they are their own."

"Repeat that?" Muzaka blinked. Two men on a secluded island couldn't possibly just sprout children.

"... Nobles can bear children regardless of their own sex, it seems."

"... So those are actually _his_ children?" He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"So it seems. They do look like the two. Even if they are on the small side."

"And you left them there?" He didn't know about that Lagus guy but he definitely wouldn't trust Maduke with children.

"They are being treated well and show no signs of even wanting to leave." What would Muzaka have had them do then?

"I want to hear everything." It wasn't healthy, he knew. He should let go, but he wasn't sure he could.

“... Their names are Mizra and Adhera. Twin girls. Far more developed than they should be for ten year olds. Both walking and talking and... Mizra specifically tried to _hunt_ me?” Or at least, that’s what Lunark understood from the event. "Both clearly take more werewolf physiology, even if they have their noble parent's colouration." Though she'd noticed that her own children took on their other parent's colouration despite being more clearly werewolf as well.

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. "Does he love them?" Fuck.

"... What kind of question is that?"

"..." One I really shouldn't be asking. Muzaka sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Anyhow, the children are happy and apparently healthy. For how long when Lagus is expecting sextuplets, I don't know."

"... Sextuplets?!" That was a whole big litter. Muzaka couldn't recall having heard of a werewolf having had more than triplets.

"_I know_. But what reason do we have not to believe that?" Especially since it was apparently considered a guaranteed death sentence to nobles.

"Have you felt their aura yourself?" She should have fine enough senses to tell too, if this Lagus was so certain.

“No.”

"..." Well, then maybe they just got pranked. "Anyway. Thank you for accompanying the nobles."

Lunark stood there, staring at Muzaka for a bit. “You remember when I asked about the werewolf named ‘Rasmut’?”

"Yes?" He assumed Lunark had taken the opportunity to learn more about him, since there has been no fighting.

“Those children are my cousins.” She’d let that sink in however Muzaka wanted.

"So you're his..." Huh. He'd never much gotten involved in the lives of his subjects, but... "My condolences. "

“It explains everyone ever telling me how much I remind them of _him_, I suppose.” Maduke, not Rasmut. “But yes. The cute puppies that are entirely too small are my cousins.”

Indeed, Muzaka hated to admit that centuries under his wing had left Lunark with some of his feathers. "Does it make any difference?"

“Not really. I suppose it gives me an excuse to send presents over there for them that will specifically annoy him.”

The Lord snickered. "You do that. Garda and Edian are visiting again, if you care to see them."

“I do.” Raizel usually wanted to know how Edian was doing. He’d worried about her greatly after finding out that she’d been drugged. Even a century later he usually wanted news.

Muzaka was glad Garda finally found someone to travel the world with. Even if he was somewhat surprised by her choice, but he wasn't judging. "Do say Hello from me when you stop by. You can go now."

"Of course, Lord." She smiled as she left to go find them.

When they stopped off at the werewolf lands, usually only for a couple of weeks at a time, Garda and Edian lived with Gaura and her partner's family. It was a bit awkward, but they still welcomed the warrior and the noble clan leader. In return, they helped babysit the children of Gaura's partner's siblings. Edian was changing diapers when Lunark came into the lively house. "Hello Lunark."

"Hello Edian. How have things been?" First things first. Raizel _always_ wanted to know how Edian was doing whenever he'd heard Lunark or Frankenstein had spoken with her.

"I have been well. Visiting the deserts of the grand canyon has been enjoyable. Maybe we'll visit the Himalayas next."

"The Himalayas? Yes, that sounds interesting. And Garda?"

"She's been well." Edian had not anticipated she'd end up with a werewolf. Or a woman. Or both. Yet here she was. "I believe she's out to take a walk." She needed her space, but so did Edian. "How have you been, Lunark?"

"Well. Deiter is still as fussy as usual, unfortunately. But having Raizel take him for a bit calms him right down. Hecate has been going to see her friend Lucretia over at Mergas fairly often. We'd been worried about her making friends."

"That's good to hear." For the time being, she wouldn't worry about heirs just yet. Her niece was still alive, and her clan had many other people capable of carrying the duty, if she didn't have a heir in due time. "Then what brings you here, if your family isn't with you?"

"A follow-up report on an incident the Lords had me help investigate."

"Ah. Both?" Edian raised an eyebrow. What kind of incident could draw the attention of both Lords? Something with the humans, probably. "Glad to see you back well, then."

“Yes.” She shuffled a bit awkwardly. “So... apparently Lagus can still reproduce?”

"... What?" She looked up when Lagus was mentioned. The name of a ghost who still haunted her, even now.

“The investigation... children are on the traitor island.” The one they exiled Maduke and Lagus to. “And they are half werewolves.”

Oh. Edian looked away, focusing back on the diaper that needed changing. "Are they alright?'

“They seem healthy and happy.” Which was strange, given the pairing.

"..." Edian set down the pup with his fresh diaper. "I see." She didn't really have anything else to say.

"This is probably difficult information for you," Lunark noted. "... Probably difficult information for Garda as well." Given what she'd gone through with Maduke. Lunark could really only guess.

"... I don't know if she should know at all." There was nothing to be gained from knowing this.

"Probably not." So... "Are you on board to plan gifts for the girls that will annoy their parents?"

"... How so?" She was all ears at least.

"So, they are toddlers. Around the same age as my Deiter. I was maybe going to get them some of those human dog toys. You know. The ones that _squeak_." She smiled maliciously.

"Lagus will hate it." Edian smiled weakly.

"I can imagine so. He winced when they started screaming. Apparently they do it for fun."

"Sounds like werewolves." She herself was struggling with getting used to how loud they were.

"They do seem to act and look like werewolves." She snickered a bit. Oh how that must grate on their noble parent.

"Lunark, this is a chapter of my life neither I or Garda want ever to think back to again. I am glad those children are not just entirely alone in their hands, but that's all I want to hear about this matter."

"Of course." Lunark could make sure not to mention it around them. Well. She would plan the mischief by herself, then. But first... she needed to visit an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because the document was getting too big, we split it off into a second part, and I wouldn't be surprised if there will be a third because this AU is kind of a gift that just keeps giving


	22. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i do like how each of our fics offers a bit more background on the characters that never really came up in our other works, especially for the oldest among them.

It was a long trek up the mountain. But Lunark made this trip every time she was in the werewolf lands now, simply because she was here so rarely. Coming up to the old hut, she smiled. "Hello, shaman. How have things been?"

The hut still stood, and the old woman sat inside. "Lunark." She knew her aura and her scent well. "The river still runs, the mountain reaches high, the trees still stand, and so do I."

“That is good news.” And Lunark might have better. “I... have been asking around. About a deceased werewolf. My sire. I was led to believe you might have the most information about him.” She didn’t know why she hadn’t asked the shaman to begin with. Perhaps she’d assumed she’d been here longer than that.

"If I know him, I will share what information I have." Xanthe knew that Lunark has been raised by two women - without knowledge of her sire. It didn't matter. A family is a family.

“His name is ‘Rasmut’.”

Though her eyes were empty and blind, something still changed, in her whole demeanor. As though a ghost had come to her. "It's a name I have not heard in a long time."

And Lunark could well imagine why. “I’ve... heard _some_ of what happened to him.” She shuffled a bit uncomfortably. “Enough to know the man we exiled is my uncle.”

"Neither of them was willing to compromise. Not on morals, not on authority." Hardheaded and stubborn. Rasmut was likely libertarian where Maduke was authoritarian. Lunark nodded, knowing the blind woman could sense it. "He always stood up for what he believed to be right- and he put entirely too much faith into others." Namely: his own brother.

"The very epitome of what we are not." What the werewolves hadn't been like for a very long time.

"He had a good, compassionate and kind heart." Genuine warmth was in her voice. Rasmut was neither as sharp as his brother nor as strong as his sister, but his goodness was valid and important.

"Sounds wonderful. I hope Deiter grows up to be similar." Rasmut was, after all, his grandfather.

"A kind child is a blessing. Double and thrice so when they retain that kindness into adulthood."

"I can imagine." Ah, her own children were already blessings. If they were truly kind on top of that and then stayed that way?

"Are these children well? Hecate, particularly?" She knew of the child plagued by the souls of the dead.

"She still has those night terrors from their deaths. Some of them... I've heard her describe them. I wouldn't wish such fates on anyone. But during her waking hours she's very interested in making friends. She's been going over to the Mergas lands to see one of them lately. Comes back all smiles."

"That's good news. May the Moonmother always accompany her wherever she goes."

Lunark smiled at that. "I hope so too. That is why her name was chosen. It might be Greek, but... 'Hecate' is one of the goddesses associated with the moon. I'd hoped with the references to the moon and to necromancy, the name would give her greater control over this fate of hers."

"Names hold more power than we want them to, sometimes. I hope she will be proud of hers."

Lunark smiled briefly at that. She certainly hoped so too. “There is... more news. Unrelated to my children.” Xanthe nodded. Waiting. If Lunark wished to tell her, she would. “Maduke was the one who told me you would know more. I had to go to the island, briefly. The Lords had tasked me with helping an investigation into children spotted there.” She paused, letting it sink in. “It turns out, they are half werewolves. The prisoners’ children.”

Xanthe nodded slowly. So life went on for him. It wasn't surprising. Maduke was resourceful. If only he'd have used the gifts he'd received by nature for a better cause. Lunark continued. "... I worry for them. Apparently Lagus is carrying sextuplets. No noble has been known to survive even triplets."

That was worrying. "There's not much that can be done for them."

"No. But assuming the children survive then they're stuck with Maduke as a single parent. All eight of them." Xanthe swallowed in reaction - clearly, this thought disturbed her, despite the absolute neutrality she'd sworn herself to. Lunark heaved a sigh. "We do plan on providing what support we can to the children." But with the barrier, there was only so much they could do.

"They'll grow up to in a tiny world," she mused.

"They're tiny children to start with. I had a ten year old trying to _hunt_ me."

That actually made Xanthe chuckle - not something she usually did. Bless the tiny hunters.

"And apparently they've been raising rabbits. Rabbits bigger than the girls can carry, though they still try." Lunark shook her head. "They're twins. Each the size of an infant but developed as a toddler." Fondly, the woman listened. So young... But so developed already? It sounded strange. Were they healthy? Happy? The old woman leaned forward ever so slightly. "Lagus claims that they're healthy. Winces every time they scream though. They do it for fun, which is what set Lukedonia to investigating to begin with. Noble children don't scream unless they're in extreme distress."

Werewolf children just did that sometimes when playing. Some never grew out of it. "... What are their names?"

"Mizra and Adhera. Mizra is the one who tried to eat me."

"Stars of the moonmother's pack." Then it was clearly Maduke who named them.

"Yes." Lunark smiled. "Food was good. Seems they've had a stew going for over a century."

Xanthe nodded in approval. Perpetual stew. More work than she was still able and willing to invest, but for three active werewolves, it was ideal. Especially for growing children. "There's not many people who do these anymore."

"I wish I had the time for it. I move around too much to keep a pot tended."

"An old woman has no such need anymore." She barely did anything, spent most of her days meditating in deep trance. She didn't need much.

Lunark nodded. "Maduke had a message he wanted me to pass to you." 

Oh. Her heart skipped a beat. For almost a thousand years, she had refused to even say his name. And now, he had a message for her? It was good he had not forgotten about her, at least. "He says he hopes he won't see you where he's going." Which, she supposed meant there was likely a greater connection between Maduke and the shaman than the shaman and her mothers.

Ah... She closed her eyes for a moment, and didn't open them. "I will cherish those words." It was like him, to find the words that could convey all he needed to say.

Lunark nodded. "That is all the news I have to bring you." She rose. "Is there anything you'd like me to convey to anyone?"

"No." Xanthe shook her head. There was no one else she'd... But... The woman closed her eyes. This was now or never. "Take me to the island, please."

Lunark’s eyes widened. “Very well. I can do that, Ananaksaq.” Just so Xanthe knew Lunark was aware.

A weary smile. "You do not need help. But my other grandchildren will." Whatever help an old woman like her could possibly still provide.

She nodded at that. “I understand.” And laughed a bit. “You have helped me plenty over the centuries.” She would not begrudge her cousins this.

"If you have any questions, I'll answer them to the best of my ability." Then, she'd be in another kind of exile.

“It’s safe to assume you are Maduke and Rasmut’s mother then? Maduke didn’t give me a concrete relation when he said you were my grandmother.”

"Yes. I was the mother of three. His words gave me hope there's still something left of my last son."

“I see. You don’t mind if we stop in the human lands on the way there, do you? There’s something I wanted to pick up as a gift for my cousins.” There was no mistaking the mischief in her voice. There was no ill will towards them, of course. But Maduke was another matter.

"I have not been to the human lands since the birth of my children." So Lunark could guess that she wouldn't know how to behave.

“It’ll be fine. There are only tribes left. We likely won’t encounter them. The war they waged against themselves did a number. We’re just getting something from one of the things that was abandoned in the wake of that destruction.”

She nodded. Lunark had explained it before, the strange energy in the rain and the snow, and the ash that fell in the midsummer. "Will they need anything?"

“The girls?” Hmm. They seemed to want for nothing, so... “I actually don’t know on that. Maduke seems to be able to make everything they truly need.” Which was surprising to her, but whatever. “I was just going to pick up a few toys they might like. That will also annoy Maduke.”

"Moonmother knows he deserves it." Just because she was rushing to his aid to help raise eight children didn't mean she had forgiven him for anything.

Lunark laughed outright at that. "Yes. I'll stay while you prepare."

"I have nothing to prepare. There is nothing I'll need. As I give up on being the shaman, I give up on all I need for it."

Lunark nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." She'd brought nothing more than what she needed to be here as well.

"My name is Xanthe." In case she wanted to know.

"Xanthe... I will remember that," Lunark promised. "On the island... there is a portion of it not held in barrier. I can set up a schedule and bring by Hecate and Deiter from time to time, if you'd like." They couldn't enter properly, but...

"You are welcome to." Deiter and Hecate were her great grandchildren. "You will raise them well."

Lunark's previously amused smile gentled. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

They made it to the island, backpack of toys for the girls in tow. Plus extras for the coming babies. The stop in a human city on the way has been worth it. "Now, you see... these _squeak_ when you squish them. Hecate went wild for these at their age." She compressed one to show.

Oh yes. That squeak. It reminded her of a small animal pups would hunt. She could see why those toys would be... "They smell strange."

"They're made of plastic. It doesn't really break down easily, so that's why they've lasted so long despite how dilapidated that building was. These are things that nature cannot reclaim, unfortunately. So the best we can do is make use of them so it cannot damage it."

She didn't like that, but alright. Times just passed her by like this. "I will hand it over with your regards."

"Yes. Please do." Lunark chuckled again. "I almost wish I could see his reaction."

It would wound his pride, any parallels and similarities insinuated between werewolves and dogs he'd consider offensive and irritating. "Your intent will not be missed."

She laughed even harder. "Unfortunately for him... puppies of all species are just the same. They'll love it anyway."

What was she going to say when she met them? Well. She was going to come up with something. Figure out how to meet Maduke again, after such long separation. Lunark would probably understand that her mind was anywhere but squeaky toys right now.

"By the way... how did you end up as the shaman? So that I can see what we're going to need for anyone taking the position." Since Xanthe would be here from now on.

"... I chose to leave the world behind. Everything else revealed itself in time. To be the shaman, one with the moonmother's gift and the spiritual world, one must be truly no one."

She... chose isolation, basically. "Around whe-." She halted, not actually wanting to ask. She'd assumed that Xanthe had been shaman long before Maduke took the throne. A wise woman who had been there for centuries before Lunark's birth at least. "I'll... keep that in mind. Make sure it is recorded for anyone seeking this path."

"When he came to me to tell me he's the Lord now, prouder than I've ever seen him, I could see in his eyes what price he paid. He didn't need to tell me what he's done for me to know that both my sons are gone. I looked at him and saw that the darkness in him won."

"... I'm sorry that happened. I'd probably do the same." Watching your own child destroy what you once held dear... that was horrifying.

"When your world crumbles, you either cease to live or cease to be yourself."

Lunark nodded at that. It was a sentiment she understood well. "Stay well, Ananaksaq. They will do better under your guidance than they would their own."

"And you." The old woman smiled weakly. She could feel enormous amounts of energy. Noble energy. Was this the barrier then?

"You can just step through. It doesn't hurt unless you try to come back." Lunark touched it gently as proof.

"I have no intention of going back. The years I have left, I'll dedicate to these children. Thank you, Lunark. May the moonmother guide you - she'll speak through your heart." Lunark watched as the former shaman entered the barrier before heading back to her own home. She missed her children.


	23. Five's a Crowd

New prey had entered. Mizra stalked carefully. Her prey was alone. Kind of grey, like the... she shook her head. The rabbit did not factor into this. The rabbit would not happen again. Because she was gonna get good at hunting. She waited patiently for her chance to strike.

Xanthe was lost in this unfamiliar territory, but she clearly felt the presence of... Xanthe stopped. "Are you Adhera or Mizra, little one?"

"MIZRA!" She screamed, running and pouncing on the new prey before biting into her clothing.

Xanthe smiled. So energetic. It made her chuckle. "I am happy to meet you, Mizra." There was warmth in her voice.

"Um. Hi dinner!"

"No. I am not dinner." She smiled. "Where is your home?"

“Umm.” She pointed. “Tha way.” But! “I caugh you though!”

She stopped. "I cannot see, little one. Guide me."

"No see?"

"No. No see." She crouched down so Mizra was back on the ground, then offered her hand. "Lead the way, Mizra."

Mizra reached up, only reaching around the old woman's lower thigh with her hand fully extended. "Umm... okay." She grabbed the tips of her fingers as best she could, starting to lead her in the direction of the cave. "We god rabbids."

Back at home, the rabbits got a problem: Adhera was still set on bathing them and ended up grabbing a bowl with water which her ataata had meant to add to the stew. Instead, she carried it to the rabbits - and poured it over them. It took Maduke a few minutes to notice his water had gone missing. "Adhera?" He called out loudly.

Adhera was quiet. She had to go get the soap. They needed the bubbles for the water to clean them. She crept into where they did their baths to get it, sprinting back to the enclosure to start washing them properly. Luckily, Maduke caught a quick side glance of Adhera sprinting by which was always bad because when she was alone and moving fast, there was a damn good reason. "Adhera. What are you doing?"

"Um. A thing."

He noticed his bowl in the rabbit enclosure - and the drenched rabbits. "Adhera!" There was water everywhere, which meant he'd have to clean out the straw.

"I figured ou how to gib them a bath!"

Maduke took a deep breath. "Adhera. That's-" He stopped.

“Ataata?”

"Shush." He raised one hand, reaching out with all his senses. Though he could faintly feel Mizra, her own tiny aura was drowned out by another. One that could not _possibly_ be here. He bristled. "Adhera, go to abba."

“Why?” She had to finish washing the rabbits!

"Just do as I say." He set down the empty pot to go and investigate. If Adhera wanted to be a stubborn toddler who tried to wash rabbits, let her be, he had more important things to take care of now. Adhera ran into the enclosure. She had a job to do.

As Maduke approached Mizra and Xanthe, Mizra bounced excitedly. “Ataata! New person!”

Shit. Mizra was taking a walk with a ghost. Maduke stopped, staring, and Xanthe stepped forward, reaching out for him with both hands. Her fingertips came down on his chest and ran up to touch his face, the well familiar, sharp features of his father and the lines his age, worry and a perpetual frown had etched into his face.

“I touch face too?” Mizra had no idea what was going on. But she wanted to be involved anyway.

Her question went ignored - because a hard slap ripped through the quiet of the jungle. Her hand left a red imprint on Maduke's cheek and he rubbed it with a huff. "Ohw! What was that for?!" Xanthe ignored his question and turned back to Mizra's direction. "There's still some to go." This didn't smell like a home just yet.

“Okay!” Mizra giggled taking Xanthe’s hand once again to lead her home. “Ataata! I wan birdies!” For dinner.

"Birdies sound like a great idea," Xanthe approved warmly, her cold, quiet anger for Maduke washed away again.

“Is this way!” Mizra briefly ran before she reached the end of their joined reach and thus wound up dangling from Xanthe’s hand until she found her footing again.

"So, uhm, why are you here anyway?", Maduke questioned carefully. This couldn't be just an accident, so...

"You're going to need help soon. That's why I am here. My grandchildren will need help."

“Nee help?” Mizra asked. With what? Oh! “You hunt too?”

"No, little one. I'm too old." She chuckled. "I used to hunt."

“Oh.” Wait. “Whas old?”

"You are young. I am old. A rabbit that is born is young, and when it grows old, it dies."

“Oh! Like...” Mizra let out a long, sad whine, thinking of that rabbit she’d hurt.

"It's okay." Maduke picked her up. "On her first hunt, she injured the rabbit."

"So did I. So did everyone, my child."

“It _hur_!”

"All pain passes. And from our mistakes, we learn."

"Yes. Remember what we say when we do something wrong?"

“Do bedder nex time.”

"Yes. Well said, little one," Xanthe praised. They reached their home, where Adhera was still busy with the rabbits. The old woman stopped to take in what she could sense here.

Lagus had entered the cave from his greenhouse upon sensing Maduke’s panic. He was currently in the pen helping Adhera wash them, since that would be more efficient than trying to scold her or leaving her to her own devices. _We have a newcomer?_ He asked Maduke.

_My mother._ Which was just another unexpected turn in his life.

“Umm. So this is our house!” Mizra squeaked.

Xanthe smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here, Mizra." She turned in the direction of the other energies. "... Adhera and... Lagus?"

“ADHEE! NEW PERSON!” At Mizra’s yell Adhera ran into the main room, curious about what was going on. Lagus took the opportunity to clean the room with his power with her gone before joining.

Xanthe smiled and crouched down. "Come closer. Are you Adhera, then?"

“Yeah! How know?”

"Lunark told me about you, so I came, so I could meet you too."

Maduke crouched down, still holding Mizra. "Girls... This is _my_ anaana. Your grandmother."

“Hi!” Wait. What did they call her then? They got the idea that anaana meant to their ataata the same as abba did to them.

"How about Gran?" She suggested. It was easier and shorter than most alternatives. "Or anything you want."

“Gran work!” Adhera was just happy to have something to call her.

The old woman smiled. "I am here to stay and help in any way I can."

“Um! Gotta sing to plans.” Would she help with that?

"I will hear your songs. And maybe I even know some songs you don't know yet."

Adhera gasped! Even more songs! It made her so, so excited! Lagus walked over to Maduke, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I fixed the mess she made in the enclosure. On the bright side, the rabbits are indeed clean now.”

"... Great." Though his mind was clearly elsewhere. After almost a thousand years of self chosen exile, this woman just decided to show up again like it was nothing? "She probably heard of your impending deceasing with sextuplets and rushed to aid."

“I’m not having sextuplets though.” Lagus laughed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. You’ve come all this way, but I’m afraid the sextuplets thing was a joke. I’m only carrying triplets.”

Xanthe didn't look up, having lost that reflex centuries ago. "Five is still plenty."

“Not quite enough for my clan goals. But it’s a work in progress. This also helps me clear out the radiation. Bad for nature to have it around.”

"Clan goals?", she questioned, standing up slowly. Ah, her joints.

“I was a Clan Leader. I miss having a clan.” It was as simple as that, really.

"I see." She assumed she could understand missing having people around you when you were used to them. "In any case, I am here now." And she had no means of leaving anyway.

Mizra snuck around to her ataata. “Ataata. Gotta do bedder,” she whispered. Rather loudly.

"... Huh...?" He blinked at her. What was this about?

“Gotta do bedder!” Adhera repeated, not knowing what it was about but wanting to help Mizra. Still a loud whisper. As if the girls thought they could actually keep the others from hearing.

It took him a couple of moments to understand. Ah. Right. He chuckled affectionately and pet their heads. That made Xanthe smile. She didn't need to see to be able to tell he loved these children.

Lagus approached, holding out a hand. "Shall I show you around our home?"

Xanthe nodded. "That would be appreciated."

"Adhera... how would you like to explain everything to your grandmother as we show her everything?" That would at least keep her out of more trouble for the time being.

"Yus!" The girl's tail wagged. New person who'd listen to songs and teach her new ones! Xanthe smiled at that. "It's been long since I've encountered a half-blood."

"Believe it or not, they aren't the only ones. The Blerster scout who keeps track of things is also one," Lagus stated. Maduke had been the one to find that one out.

"It's rare, not unheard of." Though she assumed that they'd rather be found among nobles.

"For obvious reasons." Their people were normally kept separate. So this could usually not happen. "So this is the main room." Adhera chimed in here. "Yeah! We fill up tha po ober there for baths an Ataata also makes clothes here an we do lots of stuff!"

Xanthe ran her fingers over everything, getting a feel for the different things Maduke had crafted. It didn't surprise her that he managed to make himself a home here. "Your home is a home."

Adhera giggled at that. “Wha else would it be?”

"A place to wait in." Wait for something to happen. Wait for the time to leave.

"Don ged id."

"That's good in its own right." Xanthe smiled warmly at that. "I'll be happy to continue the tour."

Lagus led them over to the rabbit enclosure. “These are rabbids! They tasty an I made them clean today!” Adhera bounced as she explained.

Xanthe crouched down, reaching out. One of the rabbits came closer, sniffing her hand, and let her touch it. "They're big."

“Maduke and I have been breeding them for size. This island also lacks predators. So they aren’t scared,” Lagus explained.

"Safety makes prey go fat and placid." It gave the werewolves interest to closely monitor the predator population of their native lands too.

“Yes. I don’t believe they’ve ever had predators though.” Lagus chuckled. “Maduke has complained enough about it being too easy.”

"That sounds like him. As much as he wants to denie his ties to his wild side, the hunt thrills him."

“I think he likes how much Mizra likes i- Adhera what are you doing?”

“Bring rabbid with us!” Adhera grunted as she tried to pick one up. It was too big, even if not too heavy. “Adhera, no. The rabbits stay here.” Lagus tried to placate his daughter into leaving them.

Xanthe could tell what the small one was doing just from the sounds. "Won't you rather hold my hand and guide me, Adhera?'

“Okay.” She left the rabbit where it was and ran to go hold Xanthe’s free hand. Lagus still had the other. “This way!” Adhera led the three into other rooms. “Um. This is where we sleep! Abba doesn need it but he joins in sometimes.”

Slowly, she reached out, feeling the soft rabbit fur covers. The stone. An alcove? "That must be very comfortable."

“Is! An it’s nice an warm!”

"May I join you three?" She couldn't even remember the last time she'd co-slept with her son.

“Yus!” More people meant more cuddles!

Xanthe smiled. "I will be happy to. It's warmer to sleep together."

“Yeah! Umm. Umm. Cuddles is the bes! Besides singin.”

"Yes. Do you like the song of nature, child?"

“Nature song? I sing to plannies!”

"The world sings to you, when you know how to listen. We'll practice when you get older."

“Okay!” Adhera giggled, leading them back to the main area and then to another. “An this is where the food is. An Wesley. Hi Wesley!” The nighthawk gave a greeting back in return.

Xanthe perked up. A falcon? Hawk? A bird of prey. But from the energy and pitch... "It's a noble's familiar," Maduke explained. "If we ever need help to protect the girls, he'll get help."

Wesley came over to sit on Xanthe, inspecting the new person. “Didn’t you say he belongs to the half noble scout?” Lagus asked.

"She rejects whatever is werewolf in her. I'm not the one who'll care to try and change her mind."

Something suspiciously like laughter came from the bird. This was amusing.

Xanthe settled down next to her son. "I haven't forgiven you. But you still need my help, and I am here to give it to you."

Maduke sighed and closed his eyes. Do better, as his daughters had said. "Thank you, anaana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's so emotionally satisfying because I don't think we had an AU where Maduke and Xanthe ever really interacted again after her exile.


	24. Eleven is a Crowd too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say they will need all the help they can get. Also, I am all <3 because this chapter is the birth of a running gag.

The next morning, after eating a few bites for breakfast, Xanthe called the girls to her. "Do you remember Lunark? The woman who was here? She is your cousin and she asked me to give you presents."

“Whas a cousin?”

"Anaana had three children," Maduke explained. "You are my children. The children of my siblings are your cousins." Except, as far as he knew, there was just one.

“Okay!” Umm. So then. “What gib?” Adhera has only heard of the word present just now, but it sounded like a _great_ concept!

"Here." She presented them with the backpack Lunark had filled with toys for the girls.

“Wha...” What was this? The girls examined the backpack, wondering how this was a present. They’d never seen anything like it before!

"The presents are inside," Maduke explained, crouching down to open the zipper. Oh no. Did Lunark really...?

Adhera eagerly reached in, grabbing one of the weird smelling things and pressing a bit hard. She gasped! “It make noise!” She loved it already, and given that Mizra had grabbed two of them and was squeaking them frantically, so did she. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck. Lunark really went ahead and got them a whole backpack of squeaky dog toys.

“What is that noise?” Lagus came in from outside, drawn by the girl’s squeals.

"Lunark gave them squeaky dog toys." Maduke grit his teeth in obvious annoyance.

"Ataata! Wha this?" Adhera held up a _long_ squeak toy. Kind of rodent-like. "Is sof _an_ squeak!"

"It's a weasel. An animal that doesn't live on this island. And this is a bag of puppytoys." He'd have to get rid of them.

"I like puppytoys!" She cheered, going through the bag some more. She found something that didn't squeak though. Kinda hard. She brought it out. "Wha this?"

Oh! His facial expression lit up somewhat. Though faded, this was clearly... "That's a book." He took it and patted his leg, in case any of the girls wanted to get on his lap and look at the book.

Adhera carefully got up, holding the weasel. As did Mizra, holding what appeared to be a stuffed bear. "Wha book?" Adhera asked.

"It's how humans note stories. So they won't be lost. The humans who made this book are long gone, but we're here, reading this story, and seeing their pictures." Thick pages, faded pictures. He paged through the book carefully. It was probably going to fall apart soon, and certainly would in children's hands.

"Um! Wha's the story?"

He paged through the book's few pages quickly. "... Who... Who shat on my head?" What?

“Ew!” Adhera giggled all the same.

"... We can read it later." Books were good. For now, he'd store them safely.

“Okay!” She hugged the weasel, making it squeak and giggling when it did.

This was the worst. Maduke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "At least she added books."

“There’s more!” She dumped the backpack out. More squeak toys and around five more books of the same thickness.

"Those books are very old and break easily." He picked them up. "The toys.. play as hard with them as you want."

“Yay!” Mizra threw herself into the pile of squeak toys, rolling over them to make them _all_ squeak. Adhera joined in short order. This was the best present _ever_. Helplessly, Maduke glanced at Lagus.

Lagus stated back. _You can feel them. Do you really want to ruin their fun?_ Lagus already put up with a lot of noise for their happiness. This was just one more source.

_I don't want them to love anything we can't offer them._ It was selfish to the bone, but he loved them, and he dreaded the day this island became too small for them. It was bound to happen if other people intruded and got involved.

Lagus nodded slowly. Yes. He supposed he could see that. But... “Do they even still make plastic toys?” Xanthe might know. She’d had the latest contact with the outside world.

"Anaana?"

"I cannot give an accurate answer. We took these from an abandoned place."

Lagus shrugged then. “You feel bad that we cannot offer things like this to them. But consider, these are things that would be hard to get for anyone, if plastic production has stopped. Not just a mere joke. She got a rarity that won’t last forever. Same as the books, given their state.”

"A pity about the books." He could do without the plastic toys. But as soon as they bit holes into them, it'd be over.

Lagus chuckled a bit. “Yes. Shame we can’t get more easily. Having a library would be nice.” But unnecessary. They had everything they needed.

"I miss reading and writing. I'd love to teach them too."

“... I do know how to make paper.”

"I know that too. But there's nothing to write."

Lagus put a finger to his chin. "Really?" Maduke could think of nothing?

"Why, can you think of anything?"

"Easily. Life experience gives many stories." Even if some he'd not experienced himself... "Roctis once told me something that would make an excellent story for something silly."

He tilted his head. "Hm?"

"...Apparently Ignes was very into pretending to be a shark."

"Let me guess. She bit unsuspecting swimmers?"

"More like bit the knight sent to fish her out of the water."

"More of an anecdote than a story. Then again..." He reached for the book. "Not very intellectual either. And not educational. It doesn't even _show_ the different animal excrements accurately."

"You really can't stretch an anecdote into a full story? She might not have actually bit unsuspecting swimmers, but..." He chuckled. "You could certainly write her as such. Perhaps twist it to try and teach Mizra to stop biting people."

"Like fairytales?" Well. He surely could come up with _something._

"_Exactly_." Further... "Ma'am, would you happen to know any stories we can write down for them?"

"I am well familiar with the stories of our people, and some only the echoing spirits could tell. But hardly any for children."

“Well...” Those could wait until they were older then. “I suppose we’ll just have to make things up that are appropriate for them. Stories are just that, after all.”

Maduke raised a brow. Lagus actually seemed... excited? "Then make paper, and I'll write them." He wasn't a storyteller usually. But a liar could also be a storyteller.

“I’ll do so. Ah. I’ll need to plant more of the things I need for it.” Time to extend the gardens again, it seemed! At least he wouldn’t need to keep them inside the greenhouse.

"Good. Good. It'll give us something to do, I suppose."

Lagus grabbed Maduke’s hand, rubbing a thumb over the back. “I think our first project with this should be copying the books we have. Then they’ll have their own versions to touch and try to learn by themselves from.”

"... Yes." He glanced down at his hand, bewildered. Right. His mother couldn't see anyway.

“I’ll go get to planting.” Lagus was rather happy to have another project.

Maduke glanced after him. Xanthe chuckled. Though she didn't see with her eyes, she was still not blind. "I'm glad you and your spouse are doing well."   
  
"He's not my spouse!" Maduke huffed, looking rather flustered.

* * *

Several days later... Lagus was in the garden, peacefully watering when he realised it. No. That was... the babies had finally had their auras and souls spark in. “No.” He mumbled to himself, his distress leaking through the bond to Maduke by accident in his growing panic.

When Lagus's distress reached him, Maduke was working on a rabbit hide. He'd never felt _this_ and so, he rushed for the gardens right away. "Lagus?"

Lagus was kneeling on the ground, brokenly laughing. The sound of such extreme disbelief that you had to let it out _somehow_. Still, Lagus did acknowledge Maduke through their bond, not entirely capable of speech at the moment. "... Lagus?" He'd never seen him in such a state before, and crouched down next to him.

“Six. There are _actually_ six. There were supposed to only be three.” His voice was weak and broken up by the manic laughter. Barely audible were it not for Maduke being a werewolf.

There were no words for what was happening right now. Six... That was a death sentence for anyone. Noble. Human. Werewolf. "Shit..."

Lagus curled in further on himself. This was not survivable. Would he even manage to make it to birth them? “I’m. I’m going to need to spend a lot of time away from our cave, I think.” To gather the energy needed, if nothing else.

"... You need help. Or... Can't you _get rid_ of some of them?" Shit. Shit. Shit.

“I... _could_, technically. But voiding even one can make the lot unviable.”

"So what? We can always make more. But there's only one you."

Lagus closed his eyes, thinking a bit. “Carrying... is the most dangerous part for a noble. Nobles do not die in childbirth unless they take their own lives. I think... I’m going to try. See how much the drain is and if it’s too much start voiding.”

"... You should talk to my mother. She might have insights a man of science like you might lack. Moonmother knows it will take you a miracle."

Lagus nodded, standing wearily. The... he didn’t want to call them babies. Attachment was bad at this stage. But they weren’t much of a drain yet. “I’m going to go get some tea. Then I’ll speak with her.”

His hand rested on Lagus' arm just in case. "Shit, your joke really jinxed it."

Lagus took a deep, calming breath, nodding as he did. “So it seems.”

"Lagus... I can't lose you." His fingers ran down along Lagus' arm to entwine their fingers. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Not if I can do anything about it." Like he'd said. "If I have to void the pregnancy altogether I will." But until it was necessary, best let things develop as they could.

"You better. Don't even try to be a hero or something." He closed his eyes. Maybe... Maybe he should tell him. About the things he had kept to himself all this time.

"I won't." He leaned into Maduke, a gentle happiness spreading across their bond. Maduke was worried, yes. But it was still touching for Lagus.

Taken by emotion, he leaned in and kissed Lagus. It was rare he displayed emotion like that. Affection. Lagus leaned into the kiss, affection and happiness strengthening before he pulled back. He rested a hand on Maduke's cheek. "I'm going to go get some tea. If I'm to survive the coming months without voiding them, I'm going to need to stay calm." And he rose, calmed significantly already from Maduke's care. The tea would do the rest of the work.

They had done all sorts of crazy things together, becoming the parents of sextuplets was a new one though. Hopefully his mother would be able to provide Lagus any additional help.

Lagus began heating up the little kettle Maduke had made for him. It was a leap from their initial teas made in small pots. Once it was done, he got one cup... and then one extra, heading into their main room where Xanthe was weaving. "Tea?"

"Yes." The old woman set down her work, turning her head towards Lagus.

He gently set the cup down next to her, making sure to make a slightly inelegant 'clink' so that she could locate it. "So... I have some... upsetting news."

Her hand reached towards the cup, fingers outstretched. Clay. Warm. She'd wait a bit. Lagus would share his news.

"It seems that my little joke was... not such a joke." Lagus sipped at his tea to keep his nerves down.

"You laughed, but fate wants to have the last laugh?"

"So it seems." Lagus rubbed his stomach lightly. Not even a slight swell yet, not at this stage. "I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"The universe will claim you, and call you home to the stars."

“Ah... the thing about that is, I can voluntarily end my pregnancy at any time. And the childbirth part is not the most dangerous thing about it. It’s the energy consumption from carrying them.”

"So you doubt whether you have the strength or not."

“Yes.” And it was a real issue. “It might well kill me, yet I don’t want to void them. I will if I have to, of course. Maduke and the girls are worth more than a life unbegun.” Or a few, in this case.

"It's not an enviable choice." And she was here in case Lagus failed to make it, or other issues came up. "One you hope to avoid."

“Yes.” He sipped his tea. “I admit I panicked earlier. I’ll have to avoid doing that. Strong emotions aren’t good for noble health. And anything that damages me won’t be good for the pregnancy either.”

"Will you seek isolation?" She assumed quiet was what Lagus needed most at the moment.

“I might. The plants will still need tending though. And I will do that. It is soothing for people of my clan to do so.” Which was why they had such a massive garden even here. He was sure Xanthe had noticed it by now.

"I came here to help. This help extends to you too." Even if Maduke got flustered and apprehensive whenever she called Lagus his spouse, he was good for him. The children were good for him. Xanthe wanted to preserve that.

“Would you like to learn? How to tend them.” Plants had a language all their own. Ancient and unspoken. Adhera had their tongue in her veins, where Mizra spoke mostly to the animals.

"I can." She was a keeper of souls, rather than of plants, but her days as shaman were over now.

“I’m sure you’ll like it. Even the newest sprouts tend to feel of their ancient roots. It’s interesting.”


	25. The Lord is a Vengeful Man

At first, Muzaka had genuinely tried to forget and move on with his life- he had wanted to find peace. Move on, find love, find a family, find a purpose. But he could not. He could not. And now, he knew that Maduke had what he could never have and it drove him mad. And so... Muzaka had made his way to the island. The children. Ashleen had been taken from him, why should Maduke be allowed to have his? He’d take them from him, one way or another. Now then, where would they be?

At the simple home, Maduke was alone with his girls. Lagus needed much calm and quiet, and spent much time with Xanthe, away in the more remote areas of the island. He was alone with them, but that was fine. Right now, they had to bear fitting new clothes. "Adhera, sit still. I can't fit it when you're wiggling like that."

“I’m no movin!” She said, her butt moving with how fast her tail wagged.

"Right." Maduke chuckled. "Arms wide like a bird." To see if the sleeves were the right length too.

“Whee! Birdy! Flap-flap?” She flapped twice to demonstrate.

"No. Just outstretched. Like a bird showing off colorful feathers." He still chuckled warmly. In the background, Mizra was having the time of her life rolling on the carpet with a squeaky toy.

“Hmm!” Her face turned red as she strained to stretch her arms out as far as she could.

"Mizra, give that toy a break!" They needed to go to bed soon and he didn't want her overly excited. Back to Adhera. "Good. Getting big, aren't you?" He'd need to shorten the sleeves a little bit, but it was good. "Okay. You can put your old shirt back on and I'll fix this one up tomorrow."

“Okay!” She put the shirt on as Mizra giggled, pouncing on the toy.

He didn't scold her a second time - a breeze from outside caught his attention. The wind had turned and brought a scent that had no place being here. He stood up slowly. This was impossible. "Shush!" He almost hissed at the girls, fine hairs on his neck standing. "Not a sound," he whispered.

“Why?” Mizra didn’t even bother being quiet. She didn’t get it, and certainly had no concept of danger.

"Because there's danger." And he allowed them to feel that he was on edge in a way he hadn't been before. Their noble senses were better suited here.

Mizra whined at the feeling, tail tucking between her legs. She didn’t like that!

There was nowhere to run. Not here. Lagus and his mother both were not in a fighting state. His eyes darted to the owl. This might be nothing. Or everything. The wind conditions gave him the slightest of advantages. If Muzaka came alone... "Fly. This is the werewolf lord, and he doesn't forgive." He wouldn't risk it. Wesley needed to reach his friend who needed to reach the scout who needed to reach the Lord who needed to reach them before it was too late. He wouldn't take that risk.

The bird immediately took flight and Adhera ran into the rabbit enclosure, intent on curling up with the rabbits for safety.

Maduke picked up Mizra, pressing her tightly against his chest, and stepped outside. He knew damn well that Muzaka still sat undefeated to this day. A head-on confrontation would just doom everyone here.

Muzaka wandered, trying to find them. Their scent was _everywhere_. It was impossible to find them based on that alone. Hopefully he’d catch their aura soon.

For a while, Maduke just held Mizra, who was heavily affected by his own fear. Then, at last, Maduke could feel Muzaka's aura - which meant that he was bound to feel them too, in turn. "Everything will be alright," he whispered, pressing a kiss against Mizra's head. "I won't let you get hurt."

“Don wanna hur!” She whined. So, they were _that_ way. Muzaka headed where he felt them.

"I'm here." He held her tightly. Adhera refused to come out, snuggled up with the rabbits in their little hut, yellow eyes peeking outside.

“So you are.” Muzaka stepped forward, gaze settling on the pup in Maduke’s arms rather than on him.

Maduke let out a low, threatening growl that made Mizra whimper, hiding her face against him. "Where else would I be?"

“Do you love them?” He’d asked Lunark, but she’d refused to answer. A stupid question, for sure. But he had to know.

His eyes narrowed. This could go either way, and really, the answer should be obvious. "What kind of a question is that?!"

“You know, Lunark asked the same thing when I asked her?”

"Because that's not the kind of thing one asks." Muzaka wasn't the type to forgive or forget either.

“Just like killing someone’s child isn’t something someone does?”

A staggered breath. The twins shouldn't have to hear that kind of thing. They shouldn't learn what kind of man he was. "If I could turn back time and undo it... Give her _back_ to you - I would. But I can't. No one can.'

“You know. I’d probably accept that too. Did you know something though? Half werewolf as she was, she wasn’t mine. Biologically, anyway.” Ashleen was absolutely his daughter, but Muzaka knew damn well who had sired her.

"... How did you know?" Female reproductive cycles were always fickle, especially in humans. He'd merely assured there'd definitely be a half werewolf child.

"She scowled like you. Far smarter than anyone I'd met. But you'd never know that, would you?" Because Maduke didn't even care.

He shook his head slowly. Ashleen was never meant to be his daughter.

"... What kind of a man _deliberately kills_ his own child, Maduke?" Muzaka didn't care about the two little ones here. "And then goes and has more. Giving them all the affection she deserved." He spat into the dirt.

"...A...ataata?" Mizra looked up at her father. Her mind was still not developed enough to completely understand, but she got the gist.

"A man who would do anything to get what he wants." But right now, all he wanted was to have his pups by his side.

"You don't deserve them."

"Second chances are never deserved. They aren't given on merit." He took a step back.

"I don't care." He stepped forward once more.

"Muzaka. I won't let you harm them." Even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Muzaka's eyes narrowed as he took another step. "Try me."

Before Maduke could say something, a tiny, thin howl sounded from behind him - Adhera had snuck up and pounced, digging her tiny teeth into Muzaka's ankle.

Muzaka glanced down before smirking, reaching down to grab the pup. "Well now, what do we have here?"

Adhera and Maduke both growled. Mizra whined. “Led Adhee go!"

Muzaka got a firmer hold of her, taking a step backwards. "No." His now. Maduke wasn't a good parent, and so this was his.

Adhera squirmed in his grasp, trying to bite and scratch. "ATAATA!", she screeched at the top of her lungs, resulting in a shrill, thin, high-pitched noise. "ABBA!!!"

"Nope." He leapt off, the toddler in his grasp. "Come on, 'Adhee', was it?" He could protect this one from Maduke, at least.

Maduke set the crying Mizra down to follow Muzaka, claws out. "I'll tear you apart if you take one more step!" If only. If he had that kind of strength, none of this would have happened in the first place. "It's their _bedtime_!"

"Children can sleep while held." Muzaka decidedly did not stop.

"Not by _strangers,_" he growled and Adhera sobbed, still trying to squirm out of Muzaka's hold. "****Stop****. If you got an issue with me, settle it with me! But leave them out of this!"

"How, praytell, do you intend for me to settle it?"

"I don't care how. Kill me if you want. But I won't let you harm a single hair of theirs while I still breathe."

Muzaka snickered. He truly thought he would harm a child? "Then stop breathing."

"Give her back. Let me get them to bed and we'll settle this, if we must. Just _give. Her. Back._"

"Hmm..." Well, it would be soon enough that he would be leaving with them. "Fine."

Maduke released a shaky breath and stepped closer, arms outstretched, so he could take Adhera back. All he needed was to stall Muzaka.

Muzaka held her out, watching carefully how he took her.

He almost snatched her, wrapping her arms around her protectively as he pressed her against his chest. "It's okay," he whispered against her head. "I'm here."

"A-ataata-a!" Adhera sobbed into his chest.

"We need to find your sister." Holding her tightly, he marched past Muzaka to return to their home. No sign of... "Mizra?!?" His voice was a pitch higher than usual.

There was no response to that, though tiny footprints did lead into the garden and down the way that Lagus had left almost a week before.

Maduke took a shaky breath. Shit. He'd have to track her down, and so he followed the footsteps. She couldn't have gone far.

Mizra did not stop, but Maduke's strides were bigger and so he eventually caught up. Abba might not have a scent, but Gran did and that's what she was following.

"Mizra!" He came to a halt. "Where are you going?"

"Go see Abba!"

"Mizra. It's bedtime." He crouched down and held one arm out, holding Adhera in the other. "And tomorrow, we'll look for Abba and Gran."

"NO. WANT NOW." She was still sniffling and sobbing, making it really difficult to go and find them.

"Mizra. Please come here." His facial expression softened, and it _hurt_ to see her like that. She was afraid of him. "I am sorry you had to see this, and hear these things, Mizra."

"Don care. Wan Abba." She squeezed the bear to her chest, squeaking it inadvertently.

"You need to go to bed. I'm not letting you walk around at night."

"Then won't walk!" She began running.

Shit. He leapt and scooped her up. "Mizra! Don't make this worse!"

"NOO!" She did not like this one bit.

"You can have an extra bedtime snack. Okay?" Those reserved for very special occasions.

"Don wan."

"I know this is very scary, but it'll be alright. Okay? I told you, I'll not let anyone hurt you. No one. Not a single person in the world."

Still, she sniffled, even as her cries grew weaker. "Abba..."

"Abba needs to be alone now. Because of the siblings you will have. So right now, we have to be strong and handle this ourselves." The stress now, while Muzaka was still here, would be too great. "Will you two be strong for me and Abba?"

That jumpstarted her crying again in earnest. She couldn't go see Abba?

"Tomorrow, when we all calm down, we'll go and see abba, okay? We go back, you have a snack, you sleep, and when you wake up, we'll go and see abba."

"Pwomise?"

He smiled sadly. If he made it through the night, that is. "Promise." Muzaka was waiting inside the main room. It wasn't as if Maduke had a door or anything to keep him out. He wasn't exactly happy to see him in there. Though he didn't do anything other than scowl. "Okay, girls. Which snack do you want? Jerky? Cinnamon?"

"No hungry." Mizra replied. Adhera looked worriedly at her sibling, wondering if she should even get something while she was like this.

"Just cuddles?" That was fine enough, though he was worried to see Mizra like this. "How about a story?"

"Story is good!" Adhera chimed. "Umm. Wan cinan."

He nodded and set the girls down on the edge of the alcove and got a stick of cinnamon for Adhera, and a strip of rabbit jerky for Mizra just in case. "Mizra. Do you need to talk about what is going on?" He gave Adhera her cinnamon and offered the jerky to Mizra.

"Don wanna." She just wanted Abba. Abba was safe.

"I can tell you're upset." He sat down with them. "I want to help you feeling less upset."

"No." She just wanted sleep so she could go see Abba in the morning.

Maduke sighed. Shit. This was really a whole catastrophe. A helpless glance towards Adhera who happily chewed her cinnamon.

Mizra cuddled up with Adhera and Maduke leaned against her, respecting that the little huntress needed space now. But..

"There once lived a man in a big, empty house. The rooms were big and empty, and no plants grew in his garden, and no one sang any songs. That made the man unhappy and angry - and one day, he met a powerful sorcerer. The sorcerer wanted to be the king of the land of sorcerers, and the man wanted to be the king of his land. So together, they made a secret, secret, secret plan."

He gently stroked Adhera's fur. "And together, they did bad things for their plan, and they put the real kings to sleep. The man took the crown and built a castle. The biggest, most beautiful and emptiest castle the world has ever seen. There were still no flowers in his garden, no one sang a song, and the castle was so big, you couldn't even smell the stew from everywhere. And so he lived alone in his castle, until the king came back. But the king wanted to be good, and kind, and sent the man and the sorcerer away to think about what they did. And together, the man and the sorcerer had two princesses. They live together now, and the man is happy. There are birds singing songs on his roof every morning, rosemary and thyme grow in his garden, and, more importantly: he learned how to love. And he's not alone anymore."


	26. Two Steps Ahead

The man was not alone anymore. Adhera yawned loudly, now tired. “Was good story.” But they didn’t have any cinnamon, she noted. “They need cinan.”

"Yes. They need cinnamon and rabbits, and then it's perfect." He smiled sadly. "I love you, puppies. Just always remember that. Promise?"

“Yus!” Adhera knew that. Of course Ataata did! Mizra didn't answer, but that was okay because she had fallen asleep halfway through the story. He shifted and got up, making sure the girls were tucked in properly. Muzaka was now sitting in the kitchen at their table. With heavy heart, Maduke approached. "I can offer stew." That would make for a good way to stall for time.

That was... “Yeah, sure.” It wasn’t as if he could turn it down. It wasn’t polite.

He turned towards the large pot and grabbed a log of wood from the stack. The secret was to always keep it simmering, uninterrupted. He could.. but no. Muzaka would figure. Unless... He reached for a laddle and had a tiny sip. "Needs some more seasoning."

“Seasoning?” Werewolves didn’t bother with that. Except for Maduke, it seemed.

"Yes." Some salt and thyme and... Some other ingredients. He laddled some of the intense stew into a clay bowl and placed it before Muzaka.

Muzaka didn’t even question it before slurping some from the bowl. That was some good broth. “Perpetual stew?”

He gave a nod. "Almost a hundred years going." Of course the flavours were bound to become rich and complex.

Muzaka kept eating. “So, where’s your husband?”

"He's not my husband." Maduke huffed, looking slightly flustered. "He's expecting and needs quiet and calm, so he's taking a bit of timeout."

“... So. You have two kids, going on eight from what I’ve heard. And he is somehow not your husband?”

He chuckled. And the six were even a joke at first. "Good friends take care of each other in any way they can."

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Maduke huffed. "Anyway. Why are you here, really?"

“Vibe check.”

"...what?" He didn't even know what those two words meant. At least not together.

Muzaka waved an arm. “Heard it from humans a lot before the world went to hell.” Maduke just rolled his eyes. Of course it was a human expression, but what did it _mean_? I all honesty, Muzaka didn’t quite understand what it meant either. But it sounded _right_. “Well. It means itself. So good luck figuring it out.”

"Let me guess. You don't even know why you're here. Not precisely, in any case."

“...” So, Maduke knew, then? Well. Muzaka was still gonna steal the kids though.

"Muzaka. Doing anything to them won't bring Ashleen back."

“You think I don’t know that?”

"Yet you're still here."

Muzaka rose, moving to deck Maduke. Asshole. You couldn’t raise the dead. And yet Maduke had to keep rubbing his abhorrent actions in Muzaka’s face over an over again like it was a reason to _not_ kidnap Maduke’s children. Though he could have at least tried to block or evade, and his arms did move up in instinct at first, he just let it happen, and it almost knocked him over. His back hit the wall hard and he reached up. Shit. His nose. Most people would call that well deserved.

"... I saw how that one you held acted. Tell me. Do you think she'll trust you again, knowing you've killed one of her siblings? One she never even got to meet?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. Mizra. "She will." Trust could be regained. Right now, everything seemed terrible, but soon, things would be okay again.

"I hope she doesn't. That you're forced to live with your decisions every time you look at her face."

"Just fuck you. Exiling me here always included the risk of me managing to make the most of it. You don't get to decide that this is too good."

"'Making the most of it' doesn't include _this_." Children were not a blessing Maduke was worthy of.

"It's not my fault Lagus decided he wants children. But you know what? I wouldn't trade them for a single thing in the world." He assumed the herbs wouldn't take long to get into effect. "You could beg me to take that throne back and I'd send you to the desert."

"... Nice to know you've moved up to exiles instead of executions, I guess."

He laughed. "It's a human expression. It means: _fuck off and leave me alone. That's your problem, not mine._"

"... What does that have to do with going into a desert?"

"Ask the Germans, if there's any left."

"I think there's a few tribes?"

Maduke exhaled slowly and used his wrist to wipe the blood off his face. "What happened, anyway?"

"Normal stuff, I guess. Disagreement among world leaders, and then the ecological problems tipped everyone over the edge. Honestly? I'm kind of surprised it took this long." Muzaka was starting to feel... off.

"I assume without the Union to keep everything under control, things went awry fast." The collective human race couldn't be trusted with the kind of technology they had developed.

"May-" Muzaka heaved, the stew he'd eaten coming back up. Maduke just watched Muzaka double over. Slowly, he reached for a large bowl and handed it over wordlessly. Muzaka took it, using it as a basin for his vomit. "What the fu-" His words were interrupted by him heaving into the bowl again.

Gross. Absolutely gross. But as expected. Mizra's been sick for days after ingesting those herbs and Maduke wasn't sure if he'd ever recover from the concentrate he'd made. It was just the right thing to stall Muzaka until help arrived.

"Did yo-" He spit up again. Maduke cocked his head questioningly. Yeah. Maduke definitely fucking poisoned it. "Shoulda guessed when you didn'-" Vile, wet sounds interrupted his speech once more.

"Don't worry. You'll feel like shit for days, but it's not going to kill you."

"Ah. Yes. Because I worried about dying when I-" Oh he hated Maduke right now.

Maduke smiled innocently. "I'm glad you didn't insist on me having some too."

"Fuck!" Muzaka's hand tightened on the bowl for just a moment before he threw it at Maduke. His almost squeaking screech was the exact opposite of masculine stoicism but having a bowl of vomit thrown at him was - he stared down at his chest. _Shit_ that smell! And still he laughed. Loudly and heartily.

A loud... fart sound? Came from outside as Wesley swept back in. "Lord Muzaka. Attacking Lukedonian citizens is a treaty violation for a werewolf." The scout led three people with her. The Noblesse and two clan leaders.

Just in time, Muzaka threw up again, on the floor, since he'd just thrown the bowl at Maduke. Raizel just sighed, putting a hand on Muzaka's back. Psykhe approached Maduke. "Incident report?"

"He showed up here, tried to steal one of the pups, made vague threats and then I poisoned him." And that there were punches and bowls full of vomit thrown was rather obvious. "Non-lethal, by the way." He wasn't going to add new crimes to his list.

The scout looked back at the werewolf lord as if she was not entirely sure if he was sane. "I see. Hopefully a good night's sleep in a cell will do him good." Assuming the idiot didn't just cause a war from this. He was still the Lord, after all. Psykhe jotted down some notes and took out a camera, taking pictures of the 'crime scene', including Maduke covered in vomit. "And the girls?"

"Scared. But physically unharmed. It's bedtime." Hopefully they didn't wake up from all the noise here.

Her voice lowered as she continued asking a few more questions of Maduke, nodding over to Karias and Rosaria who cleaned the kitchen with their power and left, Muzaka firmly in the grasp of the Noblesse.

"Thank you." It was... A relief that they actually had come. "I don't know whether he'd really have hurt them or not. And I don't think I want to find out."

"Well. He'll have questions of his own to answer later." Since he was effectively incapacitated now. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thank you." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to go and tell Lagus."

The scout nodded, finally putting up the bow she'd been brandishing the entire time. "His condition?" Since they needed to know if he'd need medical aid or not.

"... He's carrying sixtuplets. So..." He shrugged. Clearly not too good. "He's avoiding all stress and excitement. My mother is with him now."

"Do you believe he will need medical attention in the near future?"

"... I'm not sure," Maduke admitted. "He's willing to void the pregnancy if necessary, but as of now, seems determined to keep them. But the birth is likely going to be complicated, when it's time." It has been bad enough with the twins.

"Send for aid the same way you did today if necessary. This is exile, not a death trap." Further... "Your mother? When did she get here?"

"... A few days after you all came here. She decided we need her help."

Psykhe snorted at that with a muttered '_boy do you_.' "I see. I will need to report this to my superiors, but there shouldn't be any issues." Just needing to note the island's sapient population.

Maduke nodded slowly. Before this became a question - "She spent my reign in exile. If that becomes a topic." Xanthe hasn't been a supporter of his.

"I doubt that it will. Her presence merely needs noting." Still, she wrote it down all the same.

"..." He hoped that Mizra would soon open up to discussing what she witnessed. What she heard. So she wouldn't be upset and afraid anymore. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "As long as we're clear that illness constitutes emergency as well, we're good. That goes for all five of you. Well. Eleven." In time, anyway. They wouldn't be citizens until birth, after all. "This is Lukedonian territory, and therefore all residents are Lukedonian citizens. And that means they are entitled to basic medical needs being tended to."

"Thank you." It was... good to know that they weren't entirely on their own. Lukedonia would watch over them. A courtesy he definitely wouldn't have extended to his own enemies. "Oh... By the way... I made that poison myself. Lagus isn't back to his old shenanigans."

Psykhe nodded, writing that down as well. That was good news, at least. “I’ll make sure this information goes to the relevant people.” Maduke nodded. He assumed it would be better to assure them that they _were _trying to be decent and reasonable. Their little family depended on the goodwill of these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never thought i'd write muzaka throwing a bowl of vomit at maduke.


	27. The Man in the Castle

After the nobles left, Maduke was too upset to actually go to rest, so he cleaned up and washed by the river. He also got rid of the poisoned stew and got to working on a new one. In the morning, when the sun rose, he sat on the edge of the alcove. "Good morning, puppies." He pet them gently.

Mizra startled awake, rolling off the bed with a squeal. Adhera woke slowly, mumbling and squirming further under the covers. He caught her easily with one hand and lifted her back on the bed. "No falling!" A soft laugh.

Mizra whimpered. "Abba?" Her sleep had been fitful and full of nightmares.

"Yes. You'll have breakfast and we'll go see abba."

"M-kay." She reached over, shaking Adhera. "Adhee. Wake up."

Adhera just growled softly, grump as ever. While Mizra worked on getting her sister awake, Maduke prepared breakfast - his mother's improvised flatbread, some strips of different kinds of jerky and crunchy vegetables. Carefully, he rolled everything up into the round flatbread.

"Come on!" Mizra had resorted to pulling Adhera on the blanket into the kitchen.

Maduke chuckled when he saw that. "Do you just want to eat on the go?" He'd use a palm leaf to wrap Mizra's bread and Adhera could sleep in his arms.

“Wha tha?”

"I carry you and you eat while I carry you."

“‘Kay.” She continued heaving Adhera closer.

He handed Mizra her little burrito. "The green leaf isn't tasty, so don't eat that bit. It's to keep everything together."

She bit into it with gusto. “Ah! Crunch!” Best thing! “Wait! Wan bear.”

He sighed. Fine. With the sleeping Adhera, the squeaky stuffed toy and a munching Mizra on his arms, Maduke made his way to the little camp by the waterfalls where Lagus and his mother retired to. It was makeshift, but enough for the two ancients.

“Hmm? Maduke and the girls are coming.” Xanthe probably sensed it by now as well.

"Yes. I know." The wind carried their scent. He reached them in no time.

"Lagus. Anaana." Maduke slowed down. Adhera was lazing against his shoulder, eyes just half open. Mizra stretched her arms towards Lagus with a soft whine. "Abba!"

Lagus picked her up with a frown. “Mizra?” Why was she so distressed? He held her close, softly rubbing her head to try and soothe her.

"Muzaka was here," he said bitterly, pressing Adhera tighter against his chest.

“It’s okay.” Lagus held Mizra more firmly, letting the calm he’d acquired while he was gone wash over her. She was safe here.

"I poisoned him with the herbs that made Mizra sick a while back. The nobles arrested him, then.”

Lagus nodded. “That won’t cause any issues between nobles and werewolves, will it?” Normally, he wouldn’t care. But it might reach here.

"I don't know." He sat down with Adhera. "The scout said that we should call for help if any of us needs medical help. Apparently we're considered Lukedonian citizens. Oh and... I said that I made the poison myself." Which was the truth.

“... We’re exiled but still citizens?” Was that how it worked? Or was he understanding it wrong and this was just an off-land prison?

"Exile, not a death trap," he repeated the scout's words.

“... I can’t say I’d have done the same.”

"Neither would I. But I tend to want to see my enemies dead, or wishing they were, at least."

“At any rate, it does mean if someone comes down with an illness, my lack of supplies won’t be a hindrance.” So if the girls or Xanthe became sick, they had aid.

"Exactly. Or if you go into labour." Reaching that stage was another thing. But how would the children be when they were born? This was going to be a long and difficult pregnancy at least.

“Labour? That is the easy part.” In his estimation, anyway. Even if it was difficult.

"When the girls were born... I didn't think they would make it. It would be better to make sure there's someone who can help them, if anything is wrong."

“Very well.” They’d all be fine. But if it would make Maduke stop worrying... Mizra shifted, nuzzling closer. “Why is she so distressed?” What had Muzaka done, exactly?

"... He was talking about Ashleen. And what I've done. He knew the truth." And Mizra had heard it too, now. A first glimpse into who her ataata really was. "And he tried to grab and abduct Adhera." But she was rather okay.

Adhera stretched. “Gran.” She reached over. Other person to hold her.

Xanthe smiled and reached out and took Adhera. "Good morning dear."

“Spooky man came so I bit his feets.”

"You were very brave," Maduke praised. "You'll be okay. We are here for you."

Adhera giggled. “M’ hungy.”

Maduke reached into his pouch. The other half of the wrap Mizra already ate. "There you go."

“Yay!” She dug in happily. Adhera, it seemed, would be just fine.

Xanthe smiled and nodded towards Lagus and Mizra. Maduke took the hint and approached them. "Mizra. I know you heard... scary things yesterday."

Mizra just hummed in response, her upset from last night returning. She tried to make herself smaller, attach more to her abba. Anything to feel a bit safer. Lagus simply sent calm to her, rubbing her fur.

"I understand that you're upset. But I want to explain. Muzaka, the man, was very angry. And he doesn't understand that I love you and your sister."

“Why no love big one?” She’d seen the image of Ashleen in Muzaka’s mind.

"Because I never met her." He sat down, waiting for Lagus to do the same. "So I didn't know her."

“Nev med?”

"Yes. Uhm... I left before she was born. So I never met her. And Muzaka decided that if I am not there to be her ataata, he will be."

“Oh.” At least she had an ataata, she guessed.

"Do you remember a bit of the story I told yesterday? Of the man in the big castle and the sorcerer?"

“Um.” She blushed. “Fell ‘sleep.”

"Do you want to hear it again? Because it's about me, about Muzaka, about Abba, and about you and Adhera."

“Bud there no cinan,” Adhera pointed out.

"Well. How about I retell the story and this time there's cinnamon too?"

“Okay!” Adhera was happy with that.

Xanthe came closer and sat down with Adhera. Expectantly, she and Maduke looked at Mizra, waiting for her agreement.

Mizra nodded, uncomfortable with all the attention right now. Story would maybe make it better.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Always make people feel appreciated, and children were just small people. He shifted, preparing to tell the story again.

“There lived a man in a large house. The house was silent - no one lived with him. No one laughed, no one sang, nothing grew in his garden. And that made him angry because he was alone. And he was sad, even if he didn't know that. One day, he met a sorcerer. A powerful mage who became his friend. They both wanted one thing more than anything else: to be the king. To make the world a better place.

The man spent time with the lover of his king and the woman had a child, but he did not want to hear anything about it. And he left, because he's been alone for so long, he didn't know how to live with others. The king was angry, and raised the man's daughter instead, and never told her the truth. He loved her anyway.

Together, the man and the sorcerer king made a secret, secret, secret plan to put their kings to sleep. But for this plan, he and the sorcerer had to do many bad things, and they ended up having to hurt the man's daughter, too. And the man never met her in person. He didn't even know what she looked like. And their secret plan worked, and the man became the new king. He built a new castle, the biggest castle in the world, the most beautiful one - but also the emptiest. No one danced or sang or laughed in his halls, and the gardens were empty. He became even angrier and even sadder, and he forgot what it's like to be happy, or why he wanted to be king in the first place.

One day, the kings returned and defeated the man and the sorcerer. But the kings wanted to be good, and so they decided to spare the man and the sorcrerer, and sent them away, on an island where they could never do anything bad again. And at first, they wanted to leave and go back and become kings again.

But they made a home, and they felt different. And then, the Moonmother gave them the most beautiful and precious gift in the whole universe: two princesses. And they taught the man how to love. Rose, thyme _and cinnamon_ grew in his garden. In the morning, birds sat on his roof and sang their songs. He and the sorcerer laughed. They were the happiest they have ever been. Their house was small, but it was the best house they have ever seen. And loving the two princesses made them understand: they never want to do a bad thing again. Because for the girls, they wanted to be the best people they can be, so that they would always be a happy family. Because that is better than being king: being the father of happy princesses. Like you two."

“Yus. Rabbids?” Adhera asked.

"Yes. They keep rabbits too." He smiled and reached over to pat Adhera's head.

She danced in place, a few pieces of carrot falling out of her wrap. “Yus!”

Maduke smiled serenely. "I think I'm even happier than the man in my story because the man in the story doesn't have his anaana back." Adhera giggled, still somehow firmly held by her gran despite her wiggling so much.

Slowly, he turned towards Mizra, looking at her with held breath - and right now, he felt _hopeful._ Hopeful that she would be willing to think of him kindly again. Mizra looked back at him, a very complicated expression on her tiny toddler face. _I don’t think she’s emotionally developed enough to process this properly._ Lagus sent through their bond. Still, Mizra seemed to want to be held by Maduke, so Lagus held her out for him.

He offered his arms to her, but didn't take her - she should come to him. "I know this is a lot. But the most important thing is: we love you. And we don't want to ever do bad things again. Because of how much we love you."

“Okay.” That sounded fine.

He waited for her to come into his arms. "I am sorry you had to hear these things."

“S’okay.” She just. Wished he could do better next time by that girl she saw in Muzaka’s mind. But that wasn’t possible anymore. She stretched her arms to her ataata. He smiled and relief flooded him as he hugged her tightly. Right now, he just wanted to hold her.

“Ah.” Lagus smiled, wading back into the water where he sat, taking in the newly-renewed serenity.

Maduke pressed a kiss against Mizra's head. "I love you. You and Adhera both. More than anything in the world."

Adhera gasped at that. “More than rabbids?”

"Yes. More than all the rabbits combined."

“Thas a lo’.”

"Yes. I love you a lot." He smiled, stretching out one arm towards her to invite her to hug too.

Adhera giggled, reaching for her ataata as well. “Bye gran!”

Xanthe smiled and as Adhera joined the hug, wrapping her small arms around Mizra, the old woman shuffled closer to hug her son and her granddaughters too. Mizra was warm. And this was safe. Weird feelings aside, maybe everything would be okay? She snuggled into the embrace of the other three.


	28. Justice Prevails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Since we are writing the final chapters of part 2, should we just go ahead and always upload two chapters for this story at a time? To get through it quicker c:

After he was arrested, Muzaka was brought back to Lukedonia and Claudia made sure that he was alright- and indeed, just as Maduke had assured, he would be fine. The mild poison would not leave any lingering damage or harm, and in a way, he probably even deserved retching his guts out. Still, Claudia gave him a medicine that would soothe his sickness and help him heal, at the cost of him being unconscious for the majority of time. He was brought to the cells, where he would be supervised.

Psykhe tapped a hand against the bars, waiting for Muzaka to regain consciousness. She really couldn't believe the werewolves had such an idiot for a Lord. "Hey. You up yet?"

Muzaka just groaned. He remembered being brought to a woman with purple hair... Something bitter... And now... He shifted. "I'm thirsty."

She set a water bottle in, using telepathy to move it closer. "There."

Greedily, he began drinking once he had opened the bottle. He'd felt parched. "Shit, that's good ass water."

"Do you need more?" Hydration was usually important in interrogating non-nobles. Essential, even.

"Sure." He splashed the rest of the water in his face. In response to that, she turned a faucet nearby, grabbing a... was that a hose? And turning the spray _directly_ on him.

With a laugh, Muzaka raised his arms in protest, soaked within moments. "Fine fine fine. Stop that shit!"

"Very well." She held her hand out for the bottle, so that she could refill it.

He tossed it back to her. "You're not gonna hold me up here, are you? I hope you under I'm not letting that happen."

"Do I need to go get the Noblesse?" Because she absolutely would. She filled up the water bottle, handing it back as she turned off the water.

"I haven't seen Raizel in a while. As friend in any case." Shit. He was too busy puking to even say hello to his old friend.

"I can have him brought here. You are here for questioning, as reports say that you attacked and attempted to kidnap Lukedonian citizens in one of our territories." She hoped he understood the seriousness of those charges.

"What? I've done no such thing." He approached her and the bars of the cell.

"... The exile island is a Lukedonian territory. You were arrested there."

"They aren't citizens."

"Lagus is, and by extension, so are his children." Further... "Maduke has been on Lukedonian soil long enough to be considered one as well."

"You're shitting me, right?!"

"Absolutely not, Lord Muzaka. Have you not bothered to look into our immigration laws and policies on citizenship status of criminals? Just because they've committed crimes doesn't mean they don't have rights, you know."

He grit his teeth. "I want to see Raizel." He wouldn't discuss this with someone else.

"..." She had the owl hop down from her shoulder, where it stayed on a nearby table as she went to fetch the Noblesse for Muzaka, citing his non-cooperativity as the reason. Raizel entered the room, looking decidedly done with Muzaka's shit.

Muzaka glared at Raizel. "Why do you look at me like _that?"_

"... You kidnapped a child." Raizel did not approve.

"Raizel. Ashleen was his. She was his blood. And she wasn't loved. She was murdered in cold blood."

Rai's eyes did soften a bit, but all the same. "Muzaka. She's been gone over a thousand years now. Why seek to punish her innocent siblings?"

"He doesn't deserve to have them. Not them, and not their love!"

"You would take them from the rest of their family as well."

"They're young. They'll forget. And they are better off. You hear me?! He doesn't deserve them. And they didn't do a single thing to deserve being stuck with _him_!"

"They did not. That happens. But they are not unhappy." Further... "Not just the family there, Muzaka. Lunark. Claudia. Both wish to have a hand in their wellbeing. You would harm ordinary members of our society as well?"

He growled. "I _tried._" His voice was barely more than a broken whisper. "I _tried._ But I can't! I can't just... let go. I can't find peace. I won't let him find any."

Raizel sighed. "You will not be allowed out. Not like this." As long as he was a threat to the small island family... "Your people. Who will care for them while you are doing this?"

"I don't care. Someone will." There was always one who would stand up and take care of everything.

"Then... you are our prisoner. I am sorry." They could not let out someone who was a danger to himself and others. Especially since he had declared his intention to do the very same thing that he was arrested for until it worked. "We will... have to inform your lands then." Hopefully they would not riot to get their Lord back when it was explained what had happened.

"Raizel! The shit is this?! You know that nothing will contain me. Do you _really_ want to fight me over this?"

"I will if I have to." It was not the first time they'd had to fight over Ashleen's death.

"Don't be an idiot. That man isn't worth dying for."

"Not for him." For the rest of the people there. And for true and proper justice.

"Come on! Like I'd withhold Lunark or Claudia those children. Let them raise them for all I care. But Maduke shall not have them!"

"Taking the twins would not change the fact that Lagus is expecting sextuplets."

Muzaka took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter. He'll already miss the two I could steal."

The owl in the corner chirped, and Rai looked at it and shook his head. "And how do you expect to leave with them?"

"Dunno. Lunark left. We did somehow."

"... We have someone who can make temporary openings in the barrier. Who will not be assigned to let you out. If you go back, you will be trapped there indefinitely. And if you try to harm anyone there, you will wind up right back here. Tell me. Why then, would we let you out of this cell?"

"Because you can't contain me. Simple. Even if I can't get out of there, that doesn't matter. I didn't go there to leave. I came to take his children away from him, and die, if I must."

"... Muzaka. I will not let you." If he was that desperate to go and harm Maduke, he might be desperate enough to harm the children.

"You must. I'm the Lord. And you can't keep me from returning to my lands."

Raizel reached over to a little black box on the table and pushed a button, a recording of a section of their conversation replaying- "Your people. Who will care for them while you are doing this?" "I don't care. Someone will."

Muzaka closed his eyes. "Call Lunark." That woman was surely going to be a voice of reason here.

"... Muzaka. Did you know that Frankenstein has stopped looking for a way to extend my life?"

"... What?"

"It is no longer necessary." He looked furtively at Muzaka, letting that sink in while he nodded over to the bird, signalling that Psykhe should send for Lunark.

Muzaka slowly sat down on the cot. "So you're healed?" That would be good news under any other circumstances.

Raizel nodded. "The one good thing that came of that war."

"Well. Congratulations. I'm glad to hear that." Muzaka ran a hand over his face. "I'm not going to rot in this cell until the end of my days. And I'd hate to fight you."

"And I'd hate to fight you. But I cannot let you out until we can guarantee you will not pull a stunt like this again."

"There won't be a guarantee. You'll have to trust my word."

"You have given your word that you will go after him again."

"If he ever, while I still breathe, sets foot outside of that barrier, I will."

"... Very well. If you will not go back, you may leave." However... "After a week to reflect on your actions."

"You're shitting me!" He laughed in exasperation.

“This is the most lenient sentence we can allow.” Even factoring in ability to extradite him to the werewolf lands.

Muzaka groaned, rolling his eyes. "Y'all are impossible."

“Don’t commit crimes on Lukedonian soil.”

He grit his teeth. Raizel was as incorrigible as ever. Maduke wouldn't trick him a second time. However, the werewolf lord was at least not the business of the scout anymore – she could return home, to Karias, who was already waiting for her.

"I am glad there was no fight," Karias stated once Psykhe entered his room. Of course, he had insisted on coming along if his help was needed. Too bad the children were asleep, from what he'd heard, they were actually cute. Slowly, the blond man rubbed his chin. "What do you think?"

“I think the werewolf lord is an idiot.”

That made him snicker. "Agreed. But he is still their Lord."

"Hopefully the Noblesse is having an easier time with him. He just. Doesn't seem to understand that you can't break laws in foreign lands and everything be fine!" What even was that?

"Do you think they suspected this might happen?" Asking for Wesley... that poison... but why did they not voice their suspicions directly, if they did?

"Given what Wesley reported, I'd say yes." Ugh. She wanted some eclairs after dealing with this whole mess.

"Then _why_ did they not tell us?" Surely they could have avoided an incident that way.

"You really think most would have taken that worry seriously? A criminal against a Lord?"

Karias hummed. "I guess I see your point." If Lagus claimed Raskreia would want to hurt him and his children... he would not believe that either. Then, again, Raskreia was not an utter idiot like Muzaka. "Come here." He patted his knee.

A slight flush came across her stony face as she sat on it. She still wasn't used to affection like this.

Happily, he nuzzled his face against her shoulder. This was good. His arms came to rest around her. "Let's just stay like this for a while."

"Okay." Her arms wrapped around his neck in turn.

After a few minutes passed, Karias pressed a kiss against her neck. "I love you." Both as sibling and as lover.

“I love you too, Karias.” This wasn’t business. She was allowed to use this.

"And I love when you call me that," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Everything was wonderful, and things were going well for everyone and he could not be happier about that.


	29. It's Complicated + Deliciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, from now on, chapters in doubles!

## Chapter 29: It's complicated

Years went by - Lagus was taking the pregnancy slow, bit by bit, stretching it out how he saw fit, to save his energies. The twins, however, kept growing, and developed into cheerful toddlers. Though the fear of meeting Muzaka lingered as a faint echo somewhere in the depth of their memory, it was gone, and they were happy. A little family. And Mizra wanted to go see their abba, so she approached Adhera. "Adhee! Wan go see Abba."

“Okay les go.” She nodded. “Um. Think he’ll let us rub the babies again today?”

"Yus!" Her tail wagged. She loved rubbing the babies. And when they were born, she would get to play with the puppies! "Gotta find 'em!"

“Wader again you think?” They walked. The trail was long cold for finding signs of Abba and Gran from the house to the falls, but they travelled it enough that they could follow it anyway. However, there was something strange on the path. “Um. Miza? I dunno what this is.” She pointed to a print on the ground.

Mizra frowned and approached the footprint, fresh and well visible in the soft mud of the rivershore. Softly, she got down on hands and knees to bring her nose close to the print. She sniffed and huffed. "Dunno!"

“Find id?” Adhera asked Mizra. She was the one better at hunting.

"... Yus!" Her tail was back to wagging and she got back up to follow the traces. Even though they stopped when they entered the grass... the smell was still there. "Gots be quied!", she whispered, placing a finger against her lips and making a 'shush' sound the way Ataata did when he tried to hear something better.

“Okay.” Adhera whispered back, following as stealthily as she could.

Mizra tried not to giggle and led the way - and then stopped. She _heard_ something and she never heard those sounds before and the smell was really strong. Just what..? She got back down on all fours to sneak in the tall grass, hidden perfectly. Something was there and she was gonna find it.

Adhera dropped, trying to sneak as well, even though she wasn’t as good at it. “Whas is?”

"Dunno," she whispered back and stopped under a bush. She could see... it? It was of a pink-ish color, a bit like their skin, flappy ears, a funny nose, on four legs... It made grunting sounds while eating fruit that had fallen off a tree.

Adhera crawled up, eyes opening wide in surprise. “Ah! New prey! Gotta tell Ataata!”

"Too big." She could take down Adhera, who really was not hard to take down, but she could not take down ataata, and did not know whether something sized in between was okay to take down or not. Her brows furrowed and she was torn between going back to fetch her father and trying to hunt it for herself.

“Both get?”

"..." Together... maybe they could... Mizra nodded. "Yus."

“We go?”

Mizra frowned. Yes or no...? "Yus!" With a screech, she pounced forward, ready to attack the whatever that was.

Adhera screamed, running towards it to grab its face while Mizra got its butt. This was an absolutely fool proof plan and nothing could go wrong. The creature squealed, startled by the noise and the attack, and ran forward, right into Adhera. Violently, it jammed its head towards her to get her out of the way.

"Ah!" Its teeth scraped her arm as it knocked her down. "Owie..." She began tearing up. That _hurt_!

Mizra released the creature since the skin was too thick to really bite, and it felt weird, and she was scared by the squealing, and dropped in the grass next to Adhera as the thing ran off.

"Id tried to ead me!" Adhera cried, holding up her scraped arm to Mizra.

Mizra's eyes widened. She actually got hurt! "Gotta get ataata!" Oh shit. She started tearing up too, feeling her sister's distress.

Adhera started crying in earnest as her sister tearing up set her off. "Ataata!"

Together, they ran towards home, crying and calling out for their father who met them halfway. "Girls!" He came to a total halt and scooped them up. "What happened?!"

Adhera held up her already scabbed over arm. "We tried to catch a prey an id tried to ead me!"

"What?!" There was nothing on this part of the island that actually could really attack them.

"Id was pink. An big." She sniffled, very shaken by the event in a way she hadn't been by her kidnapping.

He frowned, holding them tight. Oh. "...A pig? You mean a pig?"

"Yeah! Thad thing. We didind know wha id was!"

"And you still tried to hunt it?" Slowly, he crouched down. Everything would be fine. Adhera was already healing, after all.

"Maybe tasty," Mizra explained.

"No. Pigs are not very tasty." At least he, personally, did not like the taste of pork, and thus, had never bothered with keeping any of the pigs getting by on this island.

"No?"

"No. At least not the pink pigs." He sure did love some freshly hunted boar, but pork? No thanks.

"Other pigs?" There were other ones here?

"Yes. Back in my old home, and much over the world, there are other types of pigs. Wilder, with tastier meat." And personally, he found the taste of pigs to be getting worse and worse over the course of centuries, actually.

"Tastier!?" That made Mizra dance with joy and Adhera look up, even as she sniffled.

"Well. But unfortunately, they don't live here." Ah, he really would not mind having chickens, though. "I can hunt a pig for you, and you can try it."

"Yus!" Mizra looked to Adhera. "The one that tried to ead Adhee. So it knows id cand do tha."

"Yes." Maduke smiled serenely. "I was going to suggest just that. Revenge. Nothing and no one gets to hurt you two and walk away like that. Bring me to the place where you were attacked."

"Um... this way." Adhera would take him where it was.

Maduke nodded and went, carrying the two until they would calm down. A clearing. He stopped and closed his eyes to help him focus on his other senses.

"You gonna fin the pig?" Adhera asked.

He hummed, eyes still closed. The scent... traces of aura... With slow, measured steps he followed those traces that led him to the animal, shuffling about in the foliage. Carefully, he set down the girls.

"We follow?" Mizra whispered.

"But quietly." He himself placed his steps carefully to set his sights clear on his prey. A fairly young specimen, probably looking for a new territory. He'd have to check out the northern parts of the island. But now... He leapt and landed on top of the pig and before it could even try to get away, he grabbed its head by a tuft of fur and yanked it backwards, breaking the neck clean. A few seconds later, the pig collapsed.

"Go' him!" Adhera did a happy dance.

Maduke heaved the dead animal over his shoulder and got up. "Let's go, while it's still fresh. We will make something nice." Actually, why did he forget that there were pigs here? Their hides could prove highly useful.

“Yus!” Adhera cheered. “Um. I cand bite through id.” Mizra stated. Ataata had snapped its neck tho, so it was fine!

"Well. I have good knives, so it won't be a problem. Seriously, though. Mizra. You cannot just hunt anything that moves, especially if you don't know what - _or who_ \- it is."

“Why?”

"Imagine you had attacked the scary man who was here a few years back. Or imagine if this pig was bigger and angrier. You could get seriously, badly, hurt."

“I ead firs!”

"No no no. Just because you _pounce_ first doesn't mean you eat it first, too."

“Bud I will.”

"No. Mizra. That's _not_ how it works. When you get bigger, yes, but not while you're still so small."

“So I ead them all an ged bigger.”

Maduke sighed. She was incorrigible. "What were you doing there, anyway?"

“Um! Fin Abba to rub babies!” Adhera shouted.

That made him smile warmly. "We can go and look for them when I'm done. Bring Gran some pig too."

“Yeah!” They both chimed happily at that.

He brought the pig back to their home. "Alright. It's time for me to get to work." The plants liked blood, apparently, so that would be a feast for them. "You can go and play if you want."

“Can ead bones?” Mizra looked at him hopefully.

"Yes. You can have some." He might try and make some broth with them. But there were plenty of bones for everyone. Ah, he'd need to get more salt. So much meat!

“Yeah!” She ran off, diving into the dwindling pile of squeak toys, Adhera joining her soon after.

The garden got to feast on pig's blood, and when he was done bleeding it, he got to work on taking apart his prey. Skin. Bones. Meat. A pile for all the things that the earth would reclaim. It took him a couple of hours, and there was blood everywhere, but it was done. Most of the meat would be smoked, and now he'd prepare the best parts fresh. Which would also take time.

"Hello girls." He set the fresh batch of meat down on the wooden board where he usually did all cooking preparations.

Adhera looked over. “Hi Ataata! Ah! Miza you can ged a bone now!”

"Yeah. Here." He'd brought two bones they could just chew on if they wanted.

“Yus.” Mizra jumped up from the toy she was squeaking to grab one of the bones and voraciously started gnawing on it. Adhera took hers with more finesse, chewing carefully.

"Sturdier than rabbit bones, huh?" He snorted in amusement. The girls might be half nobles, but the wolf in them was clearly the dominant part.

Mizra sniffed the air and nudged her sister. "Smell funny!" Not like rabbit, lizard or bird.

Adhera giggled. “New smell!”

The finely sliced meat cooked relatively quickly, and Maduke wished he had a good iron skillet he could properly sear in. Oh well. "Here, girls." One strip for Mizra, one for Adhera. "The tastiest bit."

“Yus.” Adhera took it and shoved it in her mouth. “I eaded you firs, piggy!”

That made Mizra giggle, making a happy dance too, before shoving the meat in her mouth. Yum! Very different from the usual! Her tail wagged.

"Piggy was tasty!" Adhera yelled. Though that might be because the 'revenge' Ataata mentioned made it taste better.

Maduke smirked, still chewing on a piece of his. Unfortunately, most of the pig was nowhere as good as this. Swallowing, he turned around to shovel the rest into a bowl. "Let's go and bring gran some. You can eat with her."

"Yus." She kept dancing around.

He snickered before clicking his tongue. "Let's go."

Together, they found Lagus and Xanthe upstream. "I bring food."

"Abba! Gran! We eaded a thing that tried to ead me!" She held up her completely healed arm to try and show them her wound.

Xanthe chuckled and raised an eyebrow. That smell... "One of the wild pigs of this island," Maduke explained, handing his mother the bowl with meat.

“Is tasty! I eaded it first.” Ah! But! “Abba! Gotta rub babies!” She danced excitedly in front of him.

“All right. Calm down, Adhera. Being too excited isn’t good for them.” His smile belied his complaint. Adhera hummed, scowling in concentration before reaching for Lagus' belly. Lagus chuckled at her antics. “Can you feel them, Adhera? Their tiny souls?”

"... Ye?" She wasn't sure what exactly a soul was but she thought she probably did. She felt _something._

“Those are all your little siblings. They’re growing strong.” Lagus looked over at Mizra, happily chowing down on meat with Xanthe.

"Miza cand ead." But she might try.

“Mizra didn’t eat you.”

"Yeah am too big!" She giggled. But their siblings would be tiny.

Lagus laughed a bit. "While they're still small, they'll need to stay close to me, your Ataata, or your Gran. None of us would let Mizra eat them. Even if she wanted to." He rubbed her head. "I'm sure she'll think they're too cute to eat though."

"Like baby bunnies?" Those were cute, small and soft!

"Yes. But better, in fact... you and Mizra looked like this." He sent her a memory of how they looked a day or so after their birth.

Her eyes went wide. "Tiny!"

“Way too cute to eat, don’t you agree? And too small to be properly tasty.”

"Yus! Godda ead more firsd!" Adhera giggled gleefully and rubbed Lagus' bump again.

Ah. Adhera was definitely the cutest of the two. Not that Mizra didn't have her own charms, but... even Adhera's noise tended to be just a bit more tolerable. Melodic instead of Mizra's screeching. Lagus looked over to Mizra again. "Are you going to want to feel your siblings as well, Mizra?"

"Yas!!!" She jumped up, almost stumbling over her own feet as she rushed to her abba to reach for his belly.

Lagus chuckled at that. "Now. Adhera is worried you're going to eat your siblings. You know better than to do that, don't you?"

Her tail wagged and she grinned, hugging him. "Only if nothin' els."

He hummed. "But if you eat your family, then you won't have a family anymore."

"Thas why you go lasd!" Mizra giggled.

Lagus rubbed her head. Little bottomless pit, she was. "It's bad to eat people though. You shouldn't do that."

"Even when nothing there?" She cocked her head questioningly.

"Hmm... if you were a normal werewolf, it'd be debateable. But you, Mizra, are part noble. Haven't you noticed you can eat the energy around you?"

"But food's better!" It was actually _tasty_ so she preferred it greatly.

"Even so, why would you want to hurt people when you don't need it? You've noticed that I rarely eat, haven't you? It's because of that."

"But fooooooooooooooooood,” she whined.

"Plants are food too. You like those. And you can learn what ones won't make you sick. And if the plants are gone..." Well... "Other food will disappear shortly anyway."

"... no food?" Her eyes went wide.

He shook his head. "Plants are the most important food. Without them, other food can't live long enough to be eaten."

"So no ead planies anymo! Gottid!"

"... No. Plants are abundant." He laughed. "Or do you think they're just going to disappear someday? No. What I'm telling you, Mizra, is that it's important to make sure plants grow if you want other types of food as well. Not that you shouldn't eat them."

"Gotta sing too?" That question made Adhera gasp happily.

"Adhera has that down, I think. But you can help her if you want."

"Oki!" Mizra's agreement made Adhera wiggle in a happy little dance, stomping her feet. "Yay!!! Bye Abba! bye Gran! Godda go sing!" She grabbed Mizra's hand.

"Have fun." Ah. Well, it would be quiet again, he supposed.

"I'll go and keep an eye," Maduke said, getting up. Briefly, he placed his hand against Lagus' belly and for a second, it looked like he was going to lean in to kiss his cheek, too - but he chose not to do so, even if he knew that he was being ridiculous. His mother was blind anyway. Still, he pulled away. "I will see you later."

Lagus was disappointed at that, but he supposed it was nothing new. Maduke had been less demonstrative with his affections ever since Xanthe had come. "Of course."

"They sure are bright children," Xanthe said after a little while. Extraordinary for their young ages, in any case.

"That they are." Lagus smiled fondly. "Their development is fast for a noble as well."

"Do you have any suspicions as to why?" Of course, these were her grandchildren. They were the reason she had left exile.

"I did accelerate their growth somewhat in the womb. As to why they're keeping that growth rate... I think it's the energy concentration here. Basically, they're regularly overeating, and that has to go somewhere." He rubbed his stomach. "These... I wonder if they'll speed up when born or stay at this rate... I hope not this rate."

"If they will take all the energy available to them..." As half nobles and half werewolves, they had easily access to both sources.

"Mizra and Adhera certainly do. I suppose only time will tell if my theory is correct or not."

"... having them does him good," she mused. Her son... she was not sure whether the darkness was _gone_ but she was sure that these children brought up the best in him. "And you, too."

Lagus laughed outright at that. "You do realise that I was his co-conspirator in many of his crimes, don't you?"

"There are no secrets." And that, in itself, must be freeing too.

“True.” But. “He’s not been as demonstrative with his affections since you got here. I worry that will be detrimental to him.” Especially since he’d seen how drastically it had affected his mood to begin with.

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "I apologize if my presence here causes issues. He always struggled with showing his affections." At least when they were genuine.

"I just wish I understood _why_. Then I could find a way to work around it. It's strange how much he seems to need it but is unwilling to seek it out."

That made Xanthe fall silent for a good while. She, too, often wondered about it, and finally... "I think he was always so preoccupied with not being like his father that he became just like him, in the end."

"... He has never mentioned his father to me."

"He took his own life. A couple of years before Maduke had his rites of adulthood, when Rasmut was about the same age as the girls now." What was already a difficult time, meant to be the exciting start of something new and great as young wolves reached adulthood... was crushed by a loss that was as unusual as it would get. Rarely did children lose their parents. Even less so to suicide.

"I see. And Maduke was afraid he'd do the same?"

"No. It's more complicated than that."

Lagus cocked his head. More complicated? "Does this have to do with my sister-in-law?" Maduke had mentioned that his cousins had been half-werewolf. And Lagus only recalled one other half-werewolf pair.

"Alas, yes." Curse that woman. They all would have been better off had she never set foot in their lands. "Azran always felt a great jealousy towards his older brother. For their mother's rare affection, for standing, for power, for everything. When Midon showed less and less interest in werewolf affairs, it only angered him. And even if he never admitted it... I _know_ he had a hand in Midon's death." Midon and his half noble children. "It was a weight he could not bear."

"... Basically, he could not stand to let Midon follow his own will, but neither could he bear the consequences of having stopped him permanently."

"Pretty much. And neither could he look his family in the eye. He chose his own shame first. And Maduke never forgave him for that."

"Hmm..." Honestly... "Such a man would have been killed by noble laws anyway. Murder isn't exactly a light charge. And the half-nobles were the children of a clan leader."

"To be struck down by law is not the same thing. No. And to our people, this is, above all else, weakness." A weakness Maduke had sworn himself to never have.

"Given Maduke's story about having killed his first girlfriend, I highly doubt that Azran's presence would somehow have given Maduke more of a natural conscience. Though I do think this exacerbated the issue."

"... He did **_**what**_**...?" That was _clearly_ news to her.

"Apparently he found it annoying when she spoke? Not important. My point is that Maduke has always been this way. The only thing that could have been done is damage control." Which led them back around to why he didn't like displays of affection.

"I know that he always had that same dark streak his father had. And for the longest time, I thought that it could be stopped from consuming him."

"For what it's worth, he did have good intentions."

Xanthe did not comment on that. Of course, Maduke _rarely_ put effort into things without a specific purpose that was valid in his own opinion, but that did not lessen the amount of damage he'd caused and pain he had inflicted on others. "Everything else is his to tell, not mine."

"He will speak when he is ready. We have a lot of time left together should he choose to do so."

"I do not know whether he ever will be." A man in the last third of his life should be ready to deal with the demons that have haunted him his whole life.

"People can change drastically. I am very different than how I was two thousand years ago. Or even seven thousand."

"It's strange, how old your kind gets."

"...I am actually the oldest, right now."

"And there is absolutely no reason not to assume that it will stay that way indefinitely... that is, if you preserve your energies wisely."

"Yes." Well. "At the very least I do need to be around until these reach adulthood." He stroked his stomach.

"Life is worth living. Especially with a loving family around you."

Lagus nodded. "Yes."

She fell silent, listening to the world around them: the water, the trees, the grass, the animals that called this place their home and she radiated one sentiment above all others: she was glad to be here. Glad to be _alive_ to be here.

## Chapter 30: Deliciousness

Garda loved the high mountains of the Himalayas and together with Edian, she spent years exploring the hidden valleys, misty peaks and forgotten regions. Together, they even climbed the tallest of the mountains, so high she wondered whether she could touch the moon if she reached out. They descended into jungles and abandoned cities, and finally, they returned to Lukedonia. Edian was not just her travel companion but also a clan leader and she needed to check on them regularly.

Garda was enjoying a nice bath in a guest room of the Drosia estate when Edian returned from an appointment with the Lord. "How did it go?" She shifted in the hot water. "There's space for two in here."

Edian undressed, stepping in and leaning against her lover. "It went fine. Just appraising me that Ser Raizel had to deal with an issue."

Softly, Garda placed her arms around Edian, rubbing her hip. "Was everything resolved?"

"Yes. Just a standard arrest of a foreigner. They were released a week afterwards." So Ser Raizel was okay as well, and that was a major relief.

Garda raised an eyebrow. Was this the kind of tasks the Noblesse was up to these days? Well, each to their own. "Are you staying in Lukedonia for a while now?"

"I have some paperwork to catch up on, but after that..." They could leave again.

"We don't have to be on the move all the time." Garda kissed the back of Edian's neck affectionately.

"It's not..." Edian blushed. "I just." How was she supposed to put this? "It feels... awkward. Being back here. Especially trying to speak with Ser Raizel again after so long." He was changed, and that was good. But still...

She waited. Of course, she was faintly aware of how much he'd meant to Edian once, but... Wasn't that the past?

"I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. And..." Well. There were other things making it awkward too.

"... And it's not quite gone?" Her voice was small. Of course, she wasn't a noblesse. Or anyone special, really.

"I! Yes! I mean no! I..." Edian looked down, her face flushing further. "I don't know, but even without it, it's complicated." She sighed. "I have you now though. That's not something I think about."

She supposed she shouldn't worry about it. Even if her feelings for Muzaka would never fade entirely, she couldn't see herself with him even if he'd change his mind on her. "He _is_ handsome."

“Most people preferred his brother.” More sociable man by far.

"Did you?"

“Ah... we were friends, but Ser Raizel’s personality appealed more.”

"I see." This was really awkward and she wasn't sure what to do or say. "It's your choice, whether we rest here for a while or move on."

Edian took a deep breath. “I... I’ll have to get over the awkwardness eventually. I have to work with him, after all.” There was no escaping it like Garda could the werewolves altogether. “We’ll stay here for a bit.”

"If you really wanted him..." There was nothing in the world she'd deny her. "... You'd have to be willing to share."

Edian flushed extended all the way down to her collar. “Garda... you like him too?” Of course she’d share. She fidgeted a bit. “You are... of course.”

"I am intrigued." She barely knew that man, only superficially, but for Edian, she was interested in having a closer look.

“...I’ve heard he has a sweet tooth. Didn’t Janna mention knowing some people who still make sweets?”

Garda thought for a moment. Right. Edian's niece was still out there, somewhere. "I am certain. If not, we've always made sweets. Nuts, berries and honey."

Edian snickered at that. “That is sweet, but whether it is sweet _enough_... Frankenstein says he takes his tea with seven spoons of sugar.”

That actually made her laugh out loud. "Don't you mean, he has his sugar with some tea?"

“More or less.” Edian laughed in earnest as well.

"I guess that's where we will go next." Idly, Garda ran her fingers through Edian's hair. "Find sweets." Which could be just about anywhere.

Edian turned around for a kiss. “Guess we’re trying to win over a Noblesse.”

That made Garda chuckle. They would stay for a few more days and then set out again and find Edian's niece and something sweet for the Noblesse.

* * *

In the meantime, Mizra also found a very particular delicacy. "Ataata! Lookad this!" Mizra squealed at him, holding a bunch of worms she'd gathered for Wesley.

Maduke looked up from his draft of a children's book. "... Ah. Wesley will love them."

"Yeah!" She giggled. "But um. Look!" She stuck one in her mouth and sucked it in. "Easy eats!"

His face fell. What was more horrifying? The sound as she just _slurped_ that worm in, or the sight of it, disappearing in her mouth? "Mizra, don't do that."

"But is fun!"

"Mizra, that is gross." And he had changed her diapers and washed them. Which somehow disturbed him much less than _this._

"Why?" She slurped another one. This was so much fun! She danced as she did.

In quiet horror, he watched her. "Mizra..."

"I'ma see if Adhee wans one!"

"Don't. Just. Stop." He sighed and shook his head, turning back to his writing. It was nice to write again.

"Abba wan one?" Since it seemed that Ataata didn't or... "Ataata... you wan one?"

"No. And neither does Abba." Lagus did not eat in general, and he could only _imagine_ the horror and disgust Lagus would feel. Let alone _slurping_ one. "... Thank you for asking, Mizra."

"Okay!" She slurped yet another worm. She'd go ask Adhera if she wanted one.

In the Moonmother's name, why did he have to see this with his own eyes? Dejected, Maduke sighed. "Have fun."

"Yeah! Where Wesley? Gonna have him slurp too!"

"Wesley?" He whistled for the nighthawk.

"Yay! Come! We go ead worms!" As Wesley perched on her, she ran off, intent on involving Adhera as well.

Maduke just accepted this, knowing fully well he could not stop his daughters from happily slurping worms like some good italian pasta. This was what true powerlessness must feel like.

* * *

In the following months, Edian and Garda were looking for Edian's niece- not that it was hard to find her. Wherever she went, people whispered 'goddess' and long after she was gone, people still worshipped the ground she had walked on. They found her in Egypt, among the ruins of temples and cities alike, living among a settlement of people who braved the new world.

"Your niece... not exactly humble," Garda pointed out. From everything she heard by now... The nobles of the old would never have let one of their allowing humans to worship them like that.

Edian shrugged. "This is how it was long ago, from what I understand." If this is what Janna liked, she wasn't going to stop her. "There aren't enough humans able to survive on their own anymore to care."

She could understand that. Many werewolves ended up doing the same, after all. Warrior kings. Protectors. Not as effective as nobles, of course, but still, leaders for the humans. They knew how to live by themselves while the humans of this day had forgotten about it. "It's been... what? Fifteen years since the great war?"

"Yes. It's good that they've found something to rely on." Whatever innocents still lived.

They passed an empty village. "There were people here until... it's fresh." Garda sniffed the air. "They are nearby." Her ears picked up faint chanting.

"Let's follow."

Garda led the way, and soon, they reached a group of about fifty people, some children among them, all singing. A procession, led by a woman who was a dream come alive. Golden hair, soft steps, a soft voice that led the choir - a song of spring, of a winter gone and a sun rising for another day. Though she was not a Tradio, she was still a noble, and the plants would know their song, their prayers for a good harvest, their hopes that these seeds would grow plentiful. Blessings were more than just words when voiced by a noble.

When the crops were blessed, she finally turned towards the noble and the werewolf. Oh. Her aunt. "A blessed day to the both of you." Jovially, Janna opened her arms towards them in a gesture that hinted at a hug and, with a gentle gesture of her hand, she signaled for her entourage to leave them privacy by returning to the settlement.

“Hello, Janna.” Edian hugged her niece fully once the entourage had left. “I trust you’ve been well?”

The hug was returned with a smile. "Yes, given the circumstances." She always has been a lover of humanity - all the death, destruction and misery made her heart bleed. "Good day, Garda." "Hello, Janna."

“Please. You’ll have to catch us up on your adventures!” And they could tell her of theirs as well.

"Of course." She led them away from the village to one of the long abandoned temples. Once, they had attracted tourists, but now, humans hardly traveled anymore. Especially not for pleasure. "Make yourself comfortable." She'd made herself a nice den here.

Edian sat gracefully on a couch. “Have things been going well for the human’s here as well?” Now that they knew Janna was doing fine.

"It's just a stone's throw away from where things started." The Middle East had to suffer greatly as well. "I think it might be best for them to move further south." Not that the south wasn't changing too..

“Perhaps.” But then, humans were ever adapting survivors.

"It really makes you lose faith." Whatever feeble attempts of faith in a higher power she'd once had... She'd already struggled with witnessing the black death and the second world war, but this... "But now we are here." And they wouldn't let something like this happen again if humanity ever got back on its feet.

Edian nodded. “Humans have proven themselves incapable of not destroying everything when left to their own devices. They will not be left to flounder any longer.” Even the Lord agreed now.

"I just wish we didn't have most of them dying to climate change and then the nuclear winter for this realisation."

“I’m not sure this could have been stopped.” Not by the time they knew to worry. All the same. “We will guide the ones that are left.”

She smoothed over her pained expression with a smile. "We will. And you? Where have you been?"

“We’ve just come here from Lukedonia, but...” She smoothed a hair back as she told tale of her travels with Garda, Garda interjecting here and there to explain various points in a bit more detail.

Hearing of their travels made Janna smile and briefly, she wondered whether her mother had visited the same places hundreds of years before. They had been sisters, after all. "The world is worth seeing."

Edian nodded to that. “Best I do it while I can. If things get busy I’m going to need to go back, after all.” She chuckled.

The tragedy of being a clan leader, she feared. "Where are you going next? Or will you stay for a while?"

“Stay here? Or stay in Lukedonia?” She felt there was need to clarify.

"Here." She assumed they were just traveling, after all.

"Actually." Garda shifted. "We've been looking for you."

"Oh?'

“So... we thought you might know where to get some quality sweets, even with the war having happened.” Edian hoped her awkwardly mischievous smile did not reveal her intentions.

"Well... we use dates and nuts here, along with other fruits that still grow." Though she assumed that in other regions of the world, people might still be able to produce chocolate.

“Something sweet enough for someone that tends to take seven spoons of sugar in their tea,” she clarified.

"... You... should probably just look for sugar cubes, honestly."

“Europe then?”

"Probably." Where the bombings had been worst. People had better things to think about than sugar.

Edian sighed deeply. “Well, worth a shot, at least. Garda, what do you think?”

"I have no trouble returning to Europe," Garda assured. She assumed that with sugar not really being produced anymore, even that would make a worthwhile present.

Edian smiled, a slight blush coming over her face. That wasn't what she was asking, but it felt _so good_ to know how much she supported her. And this weird quest to seduce the Noblesse.

Garda returned the smile. "It's worth a shot," she agreed. They would have no trouble returning to the near abandoned areas of Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and when Maduke saw Mizra slurping a worm, he knew: hell is empty, all the devils are here, and God is dead because Mizra ate him.


	30. Where We Build & The Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I honestly have been SO EXCITED bout posting this!!!!

Maduke was getting more distant indeed - Perhaps he should confront Maduke directly? Lagus did want hugs. And he supposed he should just take them then. "Xanthe... I'm going to go see Maduke. Perhaps you could play with the girls a bit?"

"Of course." Then Lagus would want privacy. She could tell that the birth of the children was due soon, most likely, and it was important to communicate. "I will go and send him to you."

"Thank you." Ah, Xanthe was such a kind woman. It was amazing that Maduke had turned out how he had.

The old woman smiled and rose from her boulder to return to Maduke. Half an hour later, he joined Lagus at the river camp. "Yes?"

Lagus rose wordlessly, approaching and wrapping his arms around him.

At first, Maduke was somewhat perplexed, but then he relaxed into the hug, returning it carefully - Lagus' belly made everything more difficult, after all. "Is everything alright?"

"You haven't been doing this often anymore."

"Haven't been feeling like it." Reluctant as always, as if a switch had been flipped the moment Lagus voiced it.

Lagus hummed. "It's mostly when Xanthe is around though."

He sighed. How was he supposed to explain something he did not really understand himself? Instead of answering, he simply tried to transmit that vague discomfort through their bond.

"... Do you just not want Xanthe to know? Maduke. We have two children. About to be eight. She knows we're at least friendly with each other."

"It's not _that._" He pulled away in frustration - annoyed and angered, just like the children when they dealt with a concept or emotion they could not really understand.

“Ah. You don’t understand why you do it yourself.” Well, that was... surprising. But then, Maduke was a grown man. If he didn’t understand by now...

He pressed his lips into a thin line. That reaction was not exactly _helpful_ or _encouraging._ It made him withdraw apprehensively. "Not everyone is in touch with their feelings."

"Maduke. I like this." And he wasn't doing it enough anymore.

"I will keep that in mind." It was good to have confirmation, at least.

Lagus huffed, turning his face with a blush. “Do you think I’d have bothered about this if I didn’t?”

"I assumed you are fine either way." Which he probably was - but even Lagus had preferences, after all.

“They are comfortable.” The touches, the hugs, the little bits of affection.

If only it were easier. He knew Lagus and the girls liked having his mother here to help out, but... Something about that... It wasn't just them anymore. "It's complicated." She didn't even speak to him when it wasn't about the girls or household tasks or Lagus. Everything that was left unspoken was stifling.

“I know.” Well, the root of the problem was Maduke’s relationship with Xanthe. He’d have to have them speak in private, maybe.

"I think I want to be alone for a moment." Which he always did when he was getting too emotional. He could handle anger and he learned to deal with happiness but handling sorrow and upset were still things he couldn't do. It made him want to withdraw and bottle it up.

“Of course.” Lagus gestured around. “Xanthe is occupying the girls. We have the entire island.” And Maduke could be alone if he needed.

"... You _know_ I don't get like this to hurt you, don't you?" He was difficult and needed space no matter how much affection he might have for Lagus.

“Of course.” Lagus chuckled at the mere idea of that, before his tone became dangerous. “You’re smarter than to try and use _me_ as a punching bag.”

"I _could._ But I don't want to." He knew better than taking out him being his usual self on Lagus.

“Yeah.” Lagus briefly rubbed his stomach. “They should be ready soon.”

"How can you tell?" This pregnancy had taken just over ten years by now. How would Lagus even know when they were ready?

"Hmm? They're getting... antsy. They want out soon."

"So they know when it's time to be born?" Huh. Slowly, he reached out to pat Lagus' impossibly large belly.

Lagus laughed at that. "Well, it's a common saying among nobles about pregnancy: The child will be born when they are ready."

"I still have no idea how we are going to do this." A somewhat helpless laugh.

“We’ll figure it out.” Mizra and Adhera were easy enough, how much harder could that times four be?

"I guess it's good mother is here after all." The babies still greatly outnumbered the adults here.

Lagus laughed at that. “Yes. Easier to keep track of them. Especially if most are like Mizra.”

"Anything else we should prepare for their birth?" It would be best to make sure that they had everything they would need when the time came.

“Hmm. Just make sure we have enough blankets. You remember how messy the girls were to start out with.” Much messier than a baby noble.

"We did weave a whole batch of small blankets." Just for the little ones.

Lagus smiled at that. “Yes. We should do fine then.”

"And how are you feeling?" An honest question. An important one.

“I’m feeling well, for the most part.” How to explain this? “An... unexpected side effect I did not anticipate is just how _noisy_ it is having this many. They talk to me, to each other... it’s almost constant, except for when they sleep. And they don’t have any developed ideas because they have never been outside of me yet.”

"... What do you mean?" Slowly, he sat down on the boulder where his mother usually sat.

“A noble infant’s telepathy is already strong enough at this stage to hold small... conversations, if you will. They understand nothing, and speak of nothing, much like how the girls sounded when you were teaching them to talk, but... they do.”

"... like white noise?" It was hard to imagine.

That was what it was called when human infants did it with their voice, right? “The twins did it too, but not nearly to this degree.”

"... Well. You do have a whole crowd. And when they are born, you will never have a quiet minute again, probably." He chuckled.

“Oh, I hope I can get them quiet for small amounts of time, at least.” Ah... “Maybe some will like gardening.”

"I think we will need to find a new home." Or rather... _make_ a new home. "Eleven people in a cave meant just for two, initially? It's already on the limit now."

“Yes. Unless we manage to hollow it out more, we’re going to need it.” Actually... “Would need a new home anyway, once Adhera and Mizra start wanting more space of their own.”

"... That too, yes." Even though werewolves tended to co-sleep way into adulthood. Although... he could see them becoming more like him, fond of personal space. "That's a whole lot of house we will need."

Lagus nodded. “It is good that we have this whole island for room.” They could build on as much as they needed.

"Well. I best... get started on making plans." House. Easy. He could do that. It could not be _that_ hard after everything he had figured out here.

“I’m sure you’ll do well.” He leaned over, kissing Maduke on the cheek. It was a friendly enough gesture.

He leaned into the kiss, placing his hand on Lagus' back. "I will go now. Look for a good spot to start and figure out how I'm going to do it."

Lagus waved him off with a smile before stepping back into the waterfall. He needed to at least try to meditate, even if the little ones were noisy monsters.

He set off to find a good place to rest - further upstream. A flat area, grassy, close to the forests that covered most of the island. Here? Maduke spent the following days levelling the area. Gone be the grass and the stones, to build on flat land. He cleared generous spaces and, with a stick, he began drawing careful outlines of what might become their house. However, his concentration was broken by the sound of footsteps and the voices of his daughters. His mother had taken them here to see him, in this area of the island they had not explored on their own just yet. "Hello girls."

“Hi!” Mizra giggled, throwing herself at him for a hug, Adhera doing the same.

Deftly, he caught the two, dropping his drawing stick in the process. "Were you two nice to gran?"

“I showed her the worms!” Mizra crowed.

His face fell slightly. "Oh great...."

“Um. Why stick?” Adhera asked.

"Well. The cave is getting a bit small, isn't it?" He shifted them to be both on one arm so he could pick the stick back up. "So I will have to build a house."

“House?” How was that different from their cave?

"More space. You will have a lot of siblings you will have to share with, so we need more space."

“... Need bigger bed.” Adhera noted.

"Yes. Need bigger bed. Bigger table. Bigger everything. So I am trying to draw a plan of where things will go."

"Where things go?"

"Hmmh... Maybe... here, a kitchen?" He gestured with the stick at the lines of the rectangle they stood in. "You two will have a room too, with your own beds, if you ever want to be alone."

"No cuddles?"

"You can always come and have cuddles," he assured.

"Okay," Adhera was reasonably reassured, so that was fine. "Where babies sleep?"

"Well. When they are still tiny, they will sleep with us too. One big big cuddle pile."

"Big? Even tho small?" Abba had shown her how small puppies were.

"There's a lot of smalls." He chuckled.

"Bud they all _very_ small!"

"But they will get bigger. Like you and Mizra."

"How big?"

"Well. When you all are done growing, you will probably be.. about as big as Gran? As Abba, maybe?"

Mizra gasped, whispering to Adhera. "Thas real big."

"One day, you two will grow up too." Maduke chuckled.

"That big?" Mizra actually looked a bit worried.

"And I'm still going to love you two and the babies too. And there will be lots of things you will be able to do that are too difficult now."

“Wha things?” Adhera asked.

"Carrying rabbits." He chuckled. "Have a bath anytime you want. Play bigger, more complicated instruments. Hunt."

“Oh yeah. I cand carry the rabbids good."

"When you get bigger, you can do that no problem." He moved on to drawing more lines. A kitchen, maybe? It was a bit difficult to imagine.

“We draw too?” Adhera bounced a bit, excited.

"There's space over there if you want to draw." Or they could just both stay perched on his arm.

“Yus!” Adhera would go draw. Mizra seemed content to be carried for now.

Briefly, he crouched down so Adhera could jump off. Well, it was more comfortable to carry just one. "What were you and grandma up to while I was gone?'

“Umm. We fed Wesley. An we cuddled the rabbids. An Gran threw the toys an I wen and go’ them an id was fun!”

Oh. They played fetch. "That sounds like you had a good time. Did you have food too?"

“Yus! Soup!”

"Good. We don't want you to go hungry." He chuckled. If he had a free hand, he'd ruffle her hair.

“Um. I eaded a lod of soup. Is only half now.”

Right. They probably just haven't made new. "I'll make more."

"Okay!"

"Did you go see Abba too?"

"Um. No." Actually, "Should we?"

"Why not? We can go and check on him on our way back."

"Okay!" That would be fun! "And then we rub babies. Right Adhee?"

"Yes!!!" Adhera squealed from a couple of feet away.

Once he made a bit of progress in drawing possible floor plans in final size, he picked Adhera back up too. "Let's go see Abba. You can rub the babies too." It was good that they were already trying to bond with the babies.

“Yeah!” Adhera giggled. “Um... you think they like us?”

"Yes." Maduke smiled, remembering how they had loved them from the moment they were born. "They will like you a lot."

“They like soup?” Mizra asked.

"Probably." Maduke chuckled. "I don't know what they will be like. We will meet them, give them some time, and we will see what they like."

“They don know?” Adhera asked.

"No. They need to be born and live for a bit before they know."

“Oh,” Adhera responded. “So they don like rabbids?” Mizra asked.

"I am sure they will once they see them. Who doesn't like soft and plushy rabbits? But right now, they don't even know what rabbits are."

“Oh. Why no know?”

"Well. They only have been in Lagus' belly. How can they know?"

“Um...” Hmm. “Abba tell them?” Adhera suggested.

"Yes. But it's not the same as seeing for themselves." He chuckled. "... Abba says they are trying to talk. Can you hear that, too?"

“Yeah!” Adhera cheered. “They cand say names yet though.”

Ah, that was rather heart warming. He wished he could actually sense it directly, not diluted through whatever the bond _could_ transmit. "When they are born, they will be tiny, and they will probably sleep a lot."

“No play?” Mizra asked.

"Not in the beginning. Do you remember how the baby bunnies are when they are born?" Tiny, and fragile, and unable to move around much.

“Um! Real small!” Adhera yelled.

"Yes. And you cannot really play with them much. But they will love cuddles."

“Yus!” Cuddles were the best! Adhera knew that for sure.

"So they will love getting loads of cuddles and naps together. And when they get bigger, they will start talking, and they will want to learn things too."

“Like slurping worms?” Mizra asked.

"..." He closed his eyes for a second. "Maybe."

“Gedden los of sisers.” Adhera commented.

“Hm?" He questioned.

“Um. Miza is sisser. So more babies means more sissers.”

Ah. Right. "Or maybe you will have brothers too. If some of the babies turn out to be boys. We will know when they are born."

Adhera cocked her head at that. “Boys ged a special word?”

"Yes. Sisters is for girls, brothers are for boys, and siblings is for both."

“Oh.”

"I had one sister and one brother. And I was _their_ brother. And you will be the sisters of your siblings."

"Wan Abba." Adhera commented. She wanted to ask and see if any of them were brothers!

Maduke nodded and sped up his steps, reaching the camp rather quickly. "Lagus! I found a place to build our new home!"

Lagus turned to them, smiling when he saw his girls. "Ah, you did?"

"Draw in mud!" Mizra chirped in and both girls stretched their arms towards their abba.

Lagus reached it to hug them, but did not take them. Carrying the girls with his belly this big was a bit much. "Did you have fun?"

"Yus!" Adhera grinned widely. "We schlowped the woms!" That made her giggle.

“Did you now?” Ah, he felt that mischief in her attitude.

"Uhumm!! Uhm. Abbaaaaa. We gonna have jus sissers?"

“Hmm? I don’t know what the are yet.”

"When know??" She bounced slightly on Maduke's arm.

“When they’re born.” Speaking of... “Maduke... if we’re to receive medical aid, you should probably go ahead and request it.”

"Huh?" He tilted his head. Was something wrong, then?

“Tomorrow, I think.” They would come soon.

"Alright. I will send Wesley off to inform Lukedonia." With six babies after ten years of pregnancy, he would not take any chances. "I will go now."

Lagus nodded, turning to the girls. “Would you like to stay and chat while Ataata goes and does that?”

"Yus!! An rub the babies!!!!" Adhera bounced while Maduke set the two of them down.

Ah, they were so cute like this. "Come then. Are you ready to meet them? They're almost ready to join us."

"Yessies!" Mizra stomped her feet happily, reaching out for Lagus' belly with both hands.

“They like you two. Can you tell?”

"Ataata says babies will!"

"Will like Rabbids? And soup?"

Lagus laughed at that. “I’m sure they’ll like both.”

"Wha else?", Adhera asked.

“Well, I’m hoping some of them like plants.”

"They will!" Mizra rubbed his belly reassuringly, nodding confidently.

“Because you like plants?”

"Lods of babies. Gotta like sumfin!"

Lagus laughed at that. “There are a lot of things to like.”

"Like wha?"

“Hmm. Like...” Actually, the girls liked pretty much everything here. “Like maybe they like birds.”

"I like birs too!" Adhera danced happily.

“Yes. Know what else I like?”

"Wha?"

“You two.”

"Yay!!!" With wagging tails, both wrapped their arms around his legs for a tight hug.

He pet their heads. “Tomorrow. Your siblings will come tomorrow.”

"So soon!" Adhera gasped.

Lagus nodded. "They've waited a very long time to be born."

The three spent a fair amount of time together, Adhera drawing their family in the dirt with a stick, Lagus trying to teach Mizra how to meditate, but something felt... off. Lagus put a hand to his belly, one of the babies was... "Adhera. Run and get your father. We'll be going that way too. They have to come now."

##  Chapter 32: The Six

One moment, they were playing just fine, the next, something about abba's demeanour changed – and he asked Adhera to go and get Ataata. Her eyes widened. "Okay! Get Ataata!" She raced off. Get Ataata get Ataata get Ataata get Ataata! She darted through the woods.

As Lagus and Mizra began walking towards the cave, he spoke to her as well. "Mizra, your job is to get your Gran." She'd need to watch them while Maduke helped him.

"Find gran! Okay!!" She, too, ran off. Halfway, Maduke reached Lagus, Adhera on his arm. "What happened?"

"One of them has entered some kind of distress. They have to come now."

"... Oh." His face fell. Shit. "Let's go. Can you walk?" He reached out to place an arm around Lagus.

Lagus nodded. "I walked all this way. I've already gone ahead and started labour."

"You did what?" That sounded like a pretty terrible idea. Adhera whined in distress.

Lagus took one look at Adhera before telepathically communicating with Maduke. _If they don't come out soon, losing the one will cause the rest to be lost._

Shit. Snowball effect, probably. It could be nothing but distress to be trapped with a dead sibling. "We'll get them out."

Lagus nodded, a particularly strong contraction almost bowling him over. "Okay. Did not expect it to get this strong this fast." So they were trying to get out as well. They had a measure of control over his body just for this, after all.

"I can carry you." Adhera would have to hang on to him like a little monkey then.

That garnered another nod, Lagus reaching out for Maduke. "I'm sorry this isn't going according to plan."

"Nothing ever is. Adhera. Can you climb on my shoulder?"

"Yeah!" She quickly climbed up.

Good. That freed up his arms to pick up Lagus. "I got you." And this was not just directed at Lagus - but at the children too. Both Adhera on his shoulder and the six pushing to meet the world.

“I know.” Lagus let his affection leak through their bond as Maduke picked him up.

It felt soothing, this affection. He sped up his steps to bring them back home fast. Adhera was oddly silent, feeling that this was serious. "... Abba?"

“Yes, Adhera?” Another contraction rocked through him.

"D'you hurd?" Her brows furrowed in worry and she reached out to place a small hand against Lagus' belly.

Ah, his sweet girls. “Only a little bit. It’s like when you throw something so hard it hurts your arm. But stronger and they happen a lot because the babies need to come out.” That was how to best describe contractions, right?

"... You thwowing the babies?" She frowned. Was that the best way to do it?

Lagus chuckled at that before grimacing at another contraction. "No, it's too deep in my body for that. But that's what it feels like."

Adhera hummed in thought and Maduke breathed a sigh of relief when they reached home. "Where is Mizra?"

"I sent her to get Xanthe."

"Good." His mother was a blessing by the moonmother, no matter how awkward it might be to have her here now. "Come. We'll have you lie down." He'd prepared a bed just for that, to keep their actual alcove bed clean.

“Thank you.” He was pretty sure the first would be here in less than thirty minutes.

Adhera looked at them with big eyes, still hanging on to her ataata's shoulder. "D'you want to stay up here while I prepare everything?" Maduke offered.

"No. Wan Abba." She'd help! Maduke glanced at Lagus. Would he be alright with having Adhera here, or should he get him privacy?

"I'll be fine." Hopefully Maduke would be back before it was time for them to come out. Slowly, his outfit morphed into something that would make it easier for the babies to come. It was going to be rough, but... "Adhera can go get you if there's an emergency, after all." Maduke might be preparing things, but if they came too quick, Adhera could ferry what supplies were ready here.

"I just need to get water." There was absolutely no reason not to have hot water at hand. And he could warm the simple linen blankets he'd prepared.

“All right.” Lagus slowly moved to a standing position. Gravity would help.

"You should lie down and get comfortable," he chided before leaving. Adhera bounced a bit, standing too. "Gotta lie?"

“No. Not yet. Gravity helps them come.”

"Gaviddy?" That word made her giggle.

Lagus nodded. “It’s what holds you to the ground.”

"Dun' like id." Being on the ground was boring.

He chuckled at that. “But it’s useful, isn’t it? It means when you throw something you should look for it on the ground, if it hasn’t gotten stuck in a tree.” Ah. Another contraction.

"Too easy!" She insisted. When Gran threw the toys, she often didn't have to look at all. Only had to be faster than Mizra. That got a heartier laugh from Lagus before it was cut off by yet another contraction. He did hope that Maduke finished soon. He was pretty sure the first was now in his birth canal.

Adhera frowned and stepped closer, petting Lagus's belly with one hand while holding his index finger with her other hand.

“Your first sibling might be here before your ataata gets back,” Lagus admitted. Ah, it was actually much better having Adhera here as company than being alone. If only he had Mizra as well. But then, he’d sent her to do something important.

Her eyes widened, though she clearly wasn't sure whether that was good or not. "... Yay?" She asked carefully.

“It would be better if he were here. I might need your help.” Another contraction.

"Okay!" She bounced again. "How?"

“You’ll keep the baby warm.”

"Yus!!!" She had kept baby bunnies warm before so she could probably do that!

Soon, far sooner than Lagus wanted, the first came. A little girl. He used his power to clean her, even going so far as to materialise some clothes to keep her just a bit warmer. "Hmm. Ranuncula, I think. Her name." He patted the bed where he now lay for Adhera to join him.

"Wanukanala?", Adhera asked, perplexed. Eagerly, she climbed on the bed next to her abba. "Hi Wanulkanana!"

The puppy squeaked as her sister climbed on the bed, disturbing her slightly. "Hmm. No tail. But she has fur like you and Mizra do."

"Yay?" She reached out with both hands, ready to cuddle. "Whe's the other babies?"

Lagus chuckled at that, pulling Adhera closer to cuddle with him and Ranuncula. "You saw more or less how this one came. The others will come the same way."

"Oh okay." That was super weird but okay. She was content cuddling up with her new... "Is sisser?"

"Yes. Is a sister."

"Yay! Tiny!" Just half of her! "No snack for Miza."

"No, she isn't a snack." Ah, when would Maduke be back? "She's even a bit smaller than you were when you were born."

”Even smaller?!" She gasped, then, perked up. "Ataata!" She sensed him before he came in. "Did you...?" It smelled like puppy here.

"There is only one so far." Lagus nodded down to where the little one was sandwiched between he and Adhera.

Maduke set down the water on their hearth and grabbed the small blankets. "Come to Papa..." He reached to take the newborn pup.

Lagus raised her up. "Ranuncula. She's a bit small, but just as spirited as Adhera."

He quirked an eyebrow but still took the small one to wrap her in the blanket. "Hello Ranuncula," he whispered. Brown fur, eyes still closed. The tail was pretty much nonexistent, looking like an almost fully absorbed stub. The infant squeaked back at him, squirming as she was taken from her warm spot and put in something else warm. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and sat down. Right away, Adhera was climbing on his lap. "Wanna cuddle Wannulana!"

"Maduke... a warning. They will all likely be this small. Even in animals, the more there are, the smaller they tend to be." If this was going to worry him...

"They will be alright, won't they?" His tone was uncertain. When the girls were born, he'd been unsure whether they would live. He refused to take the risk of hurt. Now, he was still unsure - but the other side of him was stronger now, twenty years later.

Lagus chuckled. "Souls that strong don't fade easily." Now, the distressed one, that was a worry. But Lagus would do his best by that one as well. "They are well developed. They'd be coming tomorrow anyway, remember?" This was no premature birth, much as they might look the part.

He nodded. "Can I do anything?" This birth seemed to be going _much_ easier than the last one.

"Tea. With the bark I gathered." Lagus rose back up. Maduke might complain, but this would make it easier.

"Alright. Adhera, hold your sister." He set the girls down on the alcove bed so Lagus had more space if he needed to lie on the makeshift one again.

"Yeah!" Adhera curled around the puppy. She would keep her warm!

While Maduke prepared the tea, Mizra and Xanthe arrived too. "Welcome, little one." The old woman had a smile on her face. She could feel it.

"Hi Gran!" Adhera greeted, uncurling around her new sister briefly. "'S Rananaca. Is a sisser!"

"Wancanana?" Mizra asked, leaping up on their bed excitedly. "Tiny!!!!"

"Ranuncula," Lagus corrected them both. Though it was likely futile, from the _very wide_ range of incorrect pronunciations. But Xanthe should at least know her new granddaughter's name.

"Welcome, Ranuncula." The old werewolf carefully made her way to the alcove and sat on the edge, reaching out to feel the baby. The puppy squeaked, disturbed by the amount of movement going on. Even swaddled as she was, she tried to squirm away to get more comfortable.

Xanthe picked up the girl and loosened the blanket Maduke had wrapped around her. "Pups need to be able to move too." Especially with so many people around. "Do you want me to take Mizra and Adhera?" She could understand if Lagus didn't want all of them here.

Lagus nodded. "I know they're excited, but they can greet their siblings when they are here." Especially since the more auras there were, the more distressed the one became.

Maduke gave Lagus his tea before taking Ranuncula. "Girls. you'll have a sleepover with Gran and in the morning, you'll meet _all_ of your siblings."

"Okay!" Adhera bounced at the idea. All of them! "An then I ged to cuddle?"

"Yes. You get to cuddle all of them." Maduke smiled warmly, holding the tiny pup against his chest. Safe and warm.

"Yus!" As long as she got to cuddle them. "Um. C'mon! Les go draw the puppies!"

Xanthe took both girls by the hand. "It's bedtime, young ladies." They would sleep at the river camp. It had Lagus's smell all over it and should help them find rest.

"Aww!" Mizra complained. "Fishy eats?"

"We have some food at the camp, yes." Maduke kept her well supplied there. It was nice being taken care of.

"Yus! Am hungy!"

She chuckled. Classic. "How do you like your little sister?"

"Tiny! Small as baby rabbid!"

"Tomorrow, the others will be born too and you get to meet them. It's difficult for your parents, so they need to be alone for this."

"Okay." The girls agreed. "Wanna cuddle lots though!" Adhera stated.

"Yes. You'll cuddle them lots when they are there and okay."

"Yus." Adhera grabbed her grandmother's hand. Mizra was running laps around them as they walked, ready to get there and eat.

They took a bit to reach the camp. "You can eat any food you find here." She wasn't _exactly_ sure on what she had here.

"Yeah!" Mizra immediately started sniffing some out.

Back at the cave, things were going relatively smoothly. In a mere few hours, all but two had been delivered.

First, he'd given birth to Tanace, who was a strange mix: though she had purple hair, she had a bit of brown fur, and a rather small tail. Araceae, who came next, clearly was her twin. Bellisia took a bit longer and looked exactly like Ranuncula. The four puppies were cuddled up together between Lagus and Maduke. "What about the upset one?" The one who had started it all.

"Still in there." Actually. "Maduke. They aren't positioned to be next. They need to come out _now_." This was bad. "All of the labour has stressed them even more, even if the other is fine..."

He frowned and sat up. "Do you mean..."

"I... I'm not sure if that one will make it."

"If it needs to get out _now_ -" Humans cut their babies out all the time. It couldn't be that hard.

"Ah. That is a thing?" He managed to pick up on the idea through their bond.

"It is." That might put Lagus at more of a risk, though.

Lagus closed his eyes, considering. "Do it. I will be fine."

"I'll prepare everything. We should probably sew the wound close after that."

Lagus nodded. It was easy enough to do. "I've done sutures before."

"Alright. I'll be happy not to be the one sewing." But he should probably be the one cutting. First... He grabbed his last unused needle, some twine and his cherished dagger and dipped all of it in hot water, burning unpleasantly on his hands. "Here." Needle and twine for Lagus, knife for himself.

Lagus nodded, getting the needle ready for sewing. "Okay." This was going to hurt. "Willow bark?" It might do him well to keep some in his mouth for this.

"... Uhm.. this?" Hopefully the right bark. Good thing the girls weren't here.

"Yes. Thank you." He stuck it in his mouth, biting slightly. "Alright, go." He spoke around it.

Maduke nodded and positioned himself, using his aura to conjure a small, bright light that would help him see. It was like working with game. With his fingertips, he found the right spot to start cutting. Careful. Though the meteorite steel dagger was razor sharp, it still took multiple cuts as he got through the layers, clearly afraid of cutting too deep by accident. "Hold tight. Here we _go._" One bloody, whining pup that made the other puppies start whining and whimpering too.

"...That's not them." Lagus accepted them all the same. A girl. "Dianthia." She looked just like Ranuncula and Bellisia.

"The last one..." Five girls so far. Lagus obviously named all of them and while Maduke wasn't perfectly happy with the names, he had no better suggestions. "Okay baby, let's get you out of here." He barely even felt the aura of the one he was trying to... Oh no. "Lagus..."

"Maduke?" The puppy was furless, skin coloured a mottled purple. "What are they?"

Dead. That's what it was. "A boy," he whispered.

"Ambrose then." He reached out for him. Slowly, Maduke let Lagus take the lifeless body while he took the healthy one to wash her.

Ah, the soul was so weak in the little pup. Limp and listless, he was not even really breathing. Still, Lagus would care for them. His aura reached over Ambrose, encouraging him to start eating Lagus's energy. This was the little one who was so eager to get out he caused problems. He needed to see what kind of world he was in.

Once Dianthia was taken care of, Maduke placed her with the other babies. "Your wound... I'll try." He assumed that with one dead, sewing the cut was the last thing on Lagus' mind. Lagus nodded, handing the needle to him. Already threaded with the twine.

"I'll be careful," he assured. Of course, sewing a person back together was nothing like sewing some fabric. Luckily, over the course of the day, actual medical help would come.

Another nod. Lagus was clearly more focused on Ambrose, his hand firmly on the child's stomach as he held them close.

"... I'm sorry." It happened again. And it hurt infinitely more than it had centuries ago.

"He will recover." Lagus would make it so.

"He's not even breathing, Lagus." And the colour.

"Nobles don't need to breathe."

"..." He frowned. So it wasn't even decided yet?

"Pulse is barely there, but that might change."

"..." He should still expect the possibility that Ambrose might not make it. Quietly, Maduke got up to clean everything here. His work was done.

Lagus smiled as Ambrose finally latched on to his aura. Good. He would yet survive.

"What now?" He felt incredibly tired. And Lagus was the first noble to survive sextuplets.

"I feed them. They sleep." Just like with Adhera and Mizra.

"No breastfeeding needed?" It was still strange.

"I will do that as well,” Lagus promised. Ah. “Can you help me move to the others?”

"Of course." This time, Lagus was not alone with the children after giving birth.

He held Ambrose closer, dematerialising the shirt he’d had for more skin to skin contact. “The others need to eat too... will you help with that as well?” Since they would eat energy. Though Lagus would do all the breastfeeding.

"Of course." He remembered how Mizra had tried to feed upon both of their energies when she was born. The puppies were safe and warm in a group on the alcove bed, where he helped Lagus rest down as well.

The pup on Lagus’s chest let out a low squeak as they were moved. His colour was a bit more normal now, even if he was still very purple and limp. That made Maduke perk up. A sound from the almost-dead one. So Lagus was not just in shock but possibly right? Could the last one have survived as well? Carefully, he lied down on the other side, so that the pups were between both parents.

Lagus put Ambrose at a nipple, picking up another at random so they could eat as well. Well, it seemed Tanace had a healthy appetite. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well, these five sure are active.”

"Good. Even if they are too small..." Still, the girls had been more than just fine, so he was willing to try and trust Lagus' judgement. A sentiment he openly transmitted through the bond. In return, Lagus showed him what he saw from them. How much the girls’ souls were active things. How they were even as strong as Maduke’s own soul. Ambrose was a bit weaker, so he wouldn’t show him.

After a few moments... "So how do we tell which is which?" The names were more complicated, and the twins were very distinct in behaviour when they were born. Now, though...

Lagus blinked. “You cannot tell by how they feel?”

"... Not yet, at least." They needed to grow a bit older and he would have to get used to them, individually, before he would be able to really distinguish them with total certainty.

“Bracelets?”

"For the start, that would be helpful." Give certainty until he could safely identify each.

“Then we should make some. I can tell them apart for putting them on.” For example... “This one here eating noisily is Tanace.”

"Were you thinking about names beforehand?" Werewolves usually did not name their children right away.

“Yes. You asked if I’d had any names planned last time. So I planned this time.”

That made Maduke snicker. His fingertips ran over their children. "One, twins, triplets."

“I’m a bit surprised. I was actually expecting three twins.”

"That would have been too easy." He chuckled fondly and, in the warmth of the moment, leaned in to kiss Lagus on the mouth.

Lagus returned it, his lips curling into a smile as he did. “A shame. I didn’t get to use the other name I’d planned for a boy.” Since he’d only had two.

"What were you thinking of?" Maduke really did not have a good track record with male offspring, given that he had mostly daughters.

“Crocus.”

That made him laugh. Even though he knew Lagus was referring to the plant... "Are you growing yourself a garden?"

“Hmm... maybe?” Lagus laughed as well.

"Do you need anything?" He was feeling a bit tired now that the tension and stress were gone, but he could still move about and do something, if needed.

Lagus shook his head. “Let’s just rest.”

"Alright." He leaned his forehead against Lagus's head. This would get _very_ cozy with the twins and his mother too. It was high time to build a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams. I. love ALL of the children. no exceptions. no matter how mischievous they can be c:  
summary:  
Ambrose - yellow eyes, brown hair, no fur, floofy tail  
Bellisia, Dianthia, Ranuncula, - yellow eyes, brown hair, full fur, no tail  
Tanace, Araceae - red eyes, purple hair, a bit of brown fur, tail


	31. A New Sister + Sibling Love

In the morning, the twins woke Xanthe by jumping on her, bouncing, tails wagging. Or rather, Mizra did. Adhera, though definitely awake and excited, was content just sitting energetically. Without breakfast, they dragged her off to go see their new siblings. "Abba!!!! Ataataaaa!" Mizra ran up to the cave, yelling. "Sibbins!"

Lagus chuckled before attempting to roll a bit. Ouch. Okay. Looks like whomever came would have to redo his stitches. “Well, come see them then!”

She bounced up, pouncing on Maduke's leg. "Babies!!!" Adhera was more careful in getting up on the bed.

That got squeaks from all six of them, upset to be woken like that. “You’ve got five sisters and one brother.”

"Sissers and bower, goddid!" Adhera giggled and laid down between Maduke and Lagus to nest by the babies.

“You’ll have to be more careful with your brother. He is fragile.” But Lagus was still holding him closer than the others. The others would be fine. He was keeping a constant eye on Ambrose.

Mizra climbed along Maduke's side to end up in their faces. If Adhera was taking up one side of the babies, she would just take the other side. "How did it go?" Xanthe asked gently, sitting on the edge of the alcove behind her son.

Lagus carefully held out Ambrose so she could see. Well. As much as a blind woman could, anyway. But she could sense more than Maduke could, so she might know from the feel. “Tough. But we’ve got them.”

Xanthe nodded knowingly. "Feeble. But where is a spark, there is life, too." She gently stroked Maduke's back. "What did you name them?"

“The boy here is Ambrose. The triplets are Ranuncula, Dianthia, and Bellisia. The twins are Tanace and Araceae.” All lovely flowers that would bloom beautifully.

"Ambowse. Wancuna, Dianfia - dunno more." Mizra gave up.

“Bellisia, Tanace, and Araceae,” Lagus completed. “But you can come up with nicknames that are easier.”

"No. Dun like." Adhera shook her head. "Plany, Flude, Neli, Luna, Rabbid and... uhm... Notsnack."

“Notsnack?”

"Cause Ambowse's not a snack," Adhera explained with a groan as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And the rest of them are?” He teased.

"But look he's _extra_ tiny!" Mizra added in because if any of the babies was snack-sized, it was Ambrose.

“That is true.” Hmm. “Adhera, would you like to know a secret?”

"Yus. Was a secwet? Wanna know. And wanna know the secwet."

Lagus nodded, leaning towards her and speaking in a stage whisper so the others could hear too. “They all have plant names.” As he leaned back, he explained, “a secret is something no one else knows.”

"Can I tell Miza?" She whispered back loudly.

Lagus nodded solemnly. “You can let her know, but no one else.”

"No Ataata?" She asked. Mizra just listened, very intently. Maduke tried not to chuckle.

“No. Absolutely not him. He secretly hates plants you can’t eat.”

Mizra gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Okay! Miza!" Adhera wiggled closer, pressing against the pups, and whispered, “Ataata dun' like non-eading plans! But babies are plans an no eading!"

“Okay!” She whispered back. “Um. Does tha mean Ataata dun like wocks?”

"Wocks plans too?" Adhera never really thought about it.

“Umm. Think so? But Ataata says no eading.”

"Ataaaataaaa..." Adhera turned towards Maduke. "No like wocks cuz no eading, or no eading cuz no like wocks?"

"Rocks aren't plants, girls," Lagus clarified, laughing far harder than he probably should with these poorly done stitches.

Heartily, Maduke and Xanthe joined in with Lagus's laughter. It was good that the first day of the new babies would start with the sound of laughter and light-hearted banter.

* * *

While the little family was having a relaxed morning together, a new face set foot on the island, a medical bag in hand. Claudia shuffled nervously. "I never really expected to end up here." Going to see her father. But then, she was the best doctor Lukedonia had to offer, and this was a rather unusual case. "Rosaria... I can't say I'm not nervous."

"I understand you," Rosaria assured gently. "If you would feel more comfortable with backup, there is still time to go back."

Claudia shook her head. "It's already the day of birth. There's no telling when they'll actually come. That's why we came early."

"Alright. I am here. With you." Though they were not in danger, she did understand that, emotionally speaking... "You will be the first noble to assist in the delivery of sextuplets."

"Yes. That's a worry in itself." How healthy could they be, really? It'd been ten years since the announcement. Not at all ideal growth for an infant noble.

"And luckily, the best doctor in all of Lukedonia, and therefore the world, is going to help them." And if necessary, they would take them back home if that was the best course of action. Indeed. Even two years were worryingly long for a pregnancy, but ten?

Claudia chuckled, a bit of a worried sound. "Yes, that is true." Well then. "No point in hanging around here. We should get going." She stepped in, the electric feeling of the barrier washing over her.

Rosaria led her to the home of the exiled traitors - and to their surprise, all help seemed too late. Mizra and Adhera were babbling, munching on meat jerky while Maduke cooked new soup. Lagus was still in bed, resting, nursing Ambrose, while Xanthe showed him simple stretching exercises and massages that would help the children develop in the first few months of their life, using a cooing Dianthia as example. She clearly enjoyed the attention. All in all - "Good morning." Maduke stepped away from the kettle with stew. "We had some complications last evening and delivered the children ourselves."

Claudia frowned. "How did things go?" Clearly all the children were alive, as was her father, but... that didn't mean there weren't complications as a result of those complications.

"I had to perform a caesarean to deliver the last two. You should probably check the stitching." He hesitated. "Ambrose, the last, was born ... feeble. But he seems to be gaining strength by the hour at the moment."

Claudia nodded, immediately going over to her father- how strange it was, seeing him like this!- and having him remove his shirt. Yes... those would have to be redone.

"Girls," Lagus called for Mizra and Adhera.

"Yus??" Mizra and Adhera joined them, looking at the people curiously. They knew the woman with the red hair, but the other... "Hey! Looks like me an' Miza!!!" Claudia had purple hair too! That made her dance happily.

"Yes. This here is your older sister. Her name is Claudia." Lagus smiled. Good. They'd met now. Claudia looked at him with furrowed brows as she ripped out the stitches, preparing to redo them. Really? _Now_ was a good time for that?

"Thas a good name," Mizra praised.

"I'm glad you think so, Mizra." The other had called her by a corruption of that name, so it was rather easy to tell them apart from there. "You have strong opinions on names?"

"Ye. Cand say sum. Gotta pick easy names! Think of the babies! Cand talk!"

"Nicknames exist for that reason. Why, I know our Lord is named 'Erga Kinesis di Raskreia.'" And she was her lover. Claudia blushed briefly.

"Das even badder than Wancunala." She scowled and Xanthe chuckled. "_Ranuncula,_ dear."

"Hmm. But they are such beautiful flowers. Would you like some?" Claudia offered. Seeds could be arranged.

"... Can ead flowers?" Mizra questioned. Adhera just stared at Claudia intently, a scowl almost identical to Maduke's.

"... Some you can. Not all. And the flowers are how plants have babies, so I wouldn't recommend eating them. They're meant to be pretty."

"Why be peddy? Godda be _tasty!_" Mizra giggled gleefully and Adhera carefuly tugged at Claudia's trouser. "Uhm..."

As Claudia finished up the fresh sutures, she looked down. "Yes, Adhera?"

"How'd leave?" She was as big as gran! There was no way she just fit in abba.

"Hmm? I used to be around your size."

"..." Mizra gasped at the relevation. "Weally gedding big!" She had doubted it the last time Maduke had explained that they would not always stay the size of young toddlers.

"... You've seen plants grow, haven't you? Why wouldn't we do the same?"

"... Yus! Help plannies go! Wanna see?" Adhera bounced, eyes alit in enthusiasm. She _loved_ showing people how the plants liked her music!

"I will take a look. But I have a job first. Your baby siblings need check-ups so I can know how they're doing. I will absolutely want to see afterwards though. Can you be patient?" Claudia asked.

"Okaaay." She seemed a bit dejected about not going immediately, but... "Miza! Goddda go pwattisse!" Mizra usually just hit two sticks together or stones. That was good enough for her.

"Yus!" Mizra yelled. Claudia watched the two run off before turning back to her father and handing him a tincture to drink. It would speed healing. "Now, the other babies?"

"Here." Xanthe turned towards Claudia who took care of Lagus on the bed he had given birth on. "Twins, triplets and one." She would be able to see which one was which batch, according to the descriptions.

Claudia laid a hand on the smallest. "This one must be Ambrose then." Weak. "I'd suggest bringing him back for medical treatment, but if he's already recovering, there's no need, I suppose."

"He should grow with those who love him, those he knew from the moment his soul sparked into being." Xanthe responded gently.

"I don't disagree. I'm just concerned about his medical wellbeing. He'd be brought back once he'd recovered enough." Clinical. These were patients right now. They could be her siblings later.

"Being with his family _is_ what is best for him," Maduke cut in sharply. "This is not a physical ailment, right?"

“No. And I already said that I wasn’t going to suggest it. Just that I normally would in a case like this.”

Maduke looked like he wanted to say more, but Xanthe cut in softly with the calm, steely fist of a mother. "She is not our enemy. You should offer her tea."

“I’d like some tea.” Claudia smiled. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay for a few days to monitor their progress. Sextuplets and a decade long pregnancy aren’t exactly normal.”

"You are welcome in our home," Xanthe assured while Maduke took off to make tea for them. Rosaria shuffled. "So do you want me to come back in a few days? This is getting a bit bothersome."

Claudia shifted as well. “If you want to come back in a while, you can.”

Right. Leaving Claudia alone with... "No. It's alright." It wasn't as if she was doing much. A few days would not hurt. She would not just leave Claudia alone here.

Claudia smiled, grateful. “Come. They seem fine, so I can go out of doctor mode. Aren’t my siblings cute?”

"Very." Rozaria smirked. "Did Adhera learn some new songs since last time?" Of course she and Raskreia had listen to all three of them, back then.

“Some,” Lagus assured.

Next, Claudia turned towards Xanthe. " And you must be..."

"Yes," she confirmed.

Claudia sent a telepathic message to her. _I am glad you are here. My father has a history of child abuse. You can keep that from happening._

At first, nothing indicated whether she received the message or not - but she smiled. "I am happy to help and spend time with my grandchildren while I still have time."

“I’m glad. I kind of wish I could see them more often, but I have my own duties back home.”

"I do not envy them for the choice they will have to make one day."

"Choice?"

"This island might not be enough for them, one day." She also turned towards Lagus as she spoke. He, too, should know that one day, they might want to leave.

"So they will leave,” Lagus stated.

"They will be allowed back here," Claudia continued.

Xanthe nodded. They must spread their wings and learn to fly, when the time came. But now, it was too early to worry about the details. Maduke returned with the tea. Clay pot, since clay was all they had here, after all. "I hope none of you needs sugar with their tea."

"I do not need it." Claudia happily accepted it though. "You lack sugar here?" It was difficult to refine it in large quantities, but it was still possible if you had sugarcane. She'd have thought this island would have some, but it seemed not.

"No. Lagus cultivates whatever useful we could find. There are pigs in the northern parts, but we do not care much about them since I am not much into pork."

“Hmm.” Sugar was sugar though. A classic spice all its own. “I can send some seeds?” While she didn’t particularly care about the wellbeing of her father or his partner, her siblings... well. Wanting to spoil them a bit was natural, wasn’t it? Even if she hadn’t spent very long with them.

"You're very welcome to. I think Lagus started a list of things that we could put to good use." Mostly plants and a couple of tools, mostly metalworks they obviously could not get their hands on here.

“I will see what can be done.” For her siblings. Speaking of, she rose. “I promised to watch the plants for Adhera. I should go do that.”

##  **Chapter 34: Sibling Love**

Since Lagus needed a lot of rest, Maduke decided to lead the way outside and past the rabbit enclosure and rows and rows of carefully maintained crop plots. Lovely. It seemed her father was back to ‘normal.’ What passed as normal, anyway. “You managed to make a greenhouse then?”

"It took us a couple of years, but yes." He gave a nod and led into the greenhouse. Of course, the girls could already be heard from quite a bit away. The twins sat in the middle of the greenhouse, Mizra clanked stones together while Adhera tugged at the little lyre Maduke had made for her, singing one of the old folk songs her grandmother had taught her.

Claudia giggled. My, but they were energetic, weren’t they? “You two have something to show me?” The girls just continued their music. And indeed, the plants listened, turned towards them against the sunlight, leaves moving ever so slightly. They were half Tradio, after all, and they wanted to entertain the plants.

Ah. She could feel it, how much the plants were enjoying it. Telekinetically, she reached out a bit, plucking some of the strings on Adhera’s lyre to give them a slight harmony to what she was already strumming.

Mizra was the first getting up for a happy dance. "Yay! Plannies dance! Uhm. I wanna show too!"

“You want to show something?” Ah, cute. These two were definitely Tradio.

"Yus!!! I hund!" She already led the way. Rosaria chuckled at that. _She'd tried to hunt Lunark for dinner._

“Really now?” Claudia chuckled. This wasn’t really something she was into, but if it was something Mizra liked, she’d go along with it. _I don’t imagine she was successful. Lunark is Lunark._

Mizra just led the way before starting to sneak. Adhera already knew she was supposed to start sneaking too. "Shush!" Mizra whispered at the two women.

Claudia nodded, silent, even going so far as to dampen her aura. They snuck around for a while before Mizra froze, focused. An excited little wiggle - then she pounced and grabbed the lizard trying to enjoy the noon soon on a rock. With one bite, half the lizard was gone. "Wan sum?" She stretched her arm towards Claudia and Rosaria. The twitching bottom half of the lizard was still in her hand.

Claudia smiled, shaking her head. “I don’t eat, except for tea, really.”

"Why?" She just finished the rest of the lizard. "No cinman?"

“You can put cinnamon in tea.” Or did they not know that? And as for the why. “I don’t need to eat. So I don’t. This way things that do can eat things that I would have eaten instead.”

This was something the girls did recall their abba saying - though they both seemed to be leaning towards their werewolf sides. "Stick's tasty," Mizra explained factually. This was the only reason to eat she really needed. "Toothies like."

Claudia chuckled. "Some nobles like eating. Just not me."

"Wha like?" If she didn't like hunting and eating, what did she like?

"Hmm... I like plants, and animals, and helping people."

"Das gudd. Like rabbids too?" Adhera just sat down where she stood since they weren't doing anything.

"Rabbits are a good animal. They tend to get scared easily back home though. The ones here are very calm."

"Yus!" Mizra joined them, now that she had her snack. Still, she dug a bit in the ground. Adhera looked at the two. "Like babies too?" Of course she meant her new siblings.

Claudia snickered at that. “Most nobles do.” In fact. “You’re both really cute babies yourselves!”

"Am no baby!" Adhera giggled, holding up her arms to vaguely show the size of the newborn pups. "Das a baby!"

“Hmm? You’ve got another ten years or so before you’re out of the baby stage by our classifications. You’re just not a newborn. They’ve got thirty years before they stop being babies.” That said. “You are much bigger than they are. You’re right about that. You’ll take good care of them, won’t you?”

"Yus!" Adhera stood up proudly. "Helped gedding babies!"

“You helped?”

"Wanucula came when Ataata gedding wah so I cuddled the baby!" She bounced excitedly.

“I see. Very good!” Ah, but... “Didn’t you say that was hard to say? What about just ‘Ran’?”

"Wan?" She still struggled a bit with the R. "Is gudd. Ambowse is Notsnack."

Claudia blinked. “I would hope your baby brother is not a snack to you.”

"Miza likes snacks."

"Like woms?" Mizra held up a rainworm she'd dug up while Adhera and Claudia were chatting.

“Worms aren’t the best snacks. I prefer biscuits.”

"But -" she just schlorped up the worm like a noodle and giggled. "Ataata dun like woms." Which _clearly_ amused them.

“Hmm. Have you tried eating rocks?”

"Yus! Cwunchy!" Mizra bounced a bit where she sat.

“They are.” Claudia agreed. “So, you like doing things your ataata doesn’t like?”

"Jus' eading wocks an' woms."

“Only that?” Hmm. “What if I got you both a recorder?” To annoy _her_ father.

"A what?"

“It’s like a flute, but different.”

"Oh! More fludes! Yus!!" Adhera danced happily.

“You like flutes?”

"Uhm... Gudd, but no sing."

“So no? Because you can’t sing when you play flute?”

"Miza can play flude." Because Mizra didn't care much about singing.

“I’ll see what I can arrange.” Maybe a kazoo and a vuvuzela as well?

"Uhm. See toys? Make noise!!!" Mizra got up because it was easier to bounce that way.

“Toys?” Oh, the ones Lunark got them?

"Yuss!!!" Mizra turned around to lead the way again. She brought them back to their home, where Lagus was resting with some of the children. Maduke was washing Bellisia with warm water and Xanthe was cooing over Tanace, performing the easy baby exercises with her. "Hi abba! Hi ataata! Hi gran! Hi babies!"

"Hello Mizra," Lagus greeted, before pressing Dianthia to his breast. Ah, this style of shirt where he could just have one out for the infant was so useful! Claudia nodded awkwardly to him as she continued to follow Mizra. The little girl sat in the main area and grabbed one of the squeaky toys scattered about. "Look!" She squeezed the bone-shaped toy.

"I see. Very squeaky. I think I saw Hecate chasing one the other day." The other day being several decades ago, but still.

"Whossat?" Adhera asked, walking past to find her ataata. She wanted cinnamon.

"Ah, one of Lunark's children. She'd be your cousin, just like Lunark is."

"... Cousin too?" Mizra was a bit surprised there wasn't an own word for that, like for everything else.

Claudia nodded. "First cousin, once removed. Because she is your first cousin's baby. Everyone who is a child, or grandchild, of an aunt or uncle or great aunt or great uncle is a cousin, and there are different titles you attach to cousin to explain what kind they are."

"Loads of cousins," Adhera concluded, returning from the cooking area with a stick from a cinnamon tree.

"Yes. Exactly so."

"Uhm..." She glanced at Rosaria. "Cousin or sisser too?"

"No. Sorry," Rosaria answered. Though it was kind of assumed that all nobles were relatives of some degree... "You stop being cousins after you get to more than Third Cousin. So even if we might share an ancestor, we aren't cousins."

"Other cousins?" It was a legitimate question - though they mostly thought of Raskreia, Frankenstein, Psykhe... And Muzaka.

"Regis K. Landegre... he'd be your nephew," Claudia answered. Though that had only been made common knowledge a few years back.

"Dunno whossat." Of course they could only know of the handful of people they met.

"Ah, he looks like this-" She sent an image of him to them. The two were clearly taken aback by the hair colour. White was a new one! "His clan tends to have that hair colour."

"Whasssa clan?"

"Hmm... when a lot of people in the same family gather and live in the same house, it is a clan. But I don't have any first, second, or third cousins, even though I do have a clan." At least, as far as she was aware.

"Oh! Clan too! Ataata calls id family tho."

"... Not quite. You have to have a _much_ bigger family for it to be a clan. Think... if you had at least five sets of the babies."

"A lot of babies." Too many for them to imagine. Which led to Mizra getting up to check on what her grandmother was up to.

Claudia chuckled at that. "Do you have more questions, Adhera?"

"Uh. Yus. Ataata no like wocks 'cus no eads, or no eads cus no like wocks?"

"Does he actually dislike rocks?"

"Dunno. Bud no eading." She shuffled. Ah if only she could tell the secret!

"I don't think werewolves _can_ eat rocks." She raised an eyebrow, why was she bouncing like that?

"Uhm..." But maybe it was _important?_ But... She walked up to Lagus, and loudly whispered: "Abba? Can tell secwet to sissers?"

Lagus started snorting over on the bed, very obviously amused by it. "Yes. Sisters only though."

"Okay!!" She trotted back to Claudia and glanced at Rosaria. "Sissers only."

"... Can I be one just for today?" Rosaria asked, a bit curious about this.

"Okay!" That was fine then! Again, she lowered her voice to a not very quiet whisper: "Ataata dun like plannies that no eads." Maduke snorted in the background.

Claudia had to fight hard not to laugh at that. "Well, rocks are not plants. But perhaps he doesn't like them because he can't eat them either."

"... Hey. Baby Ambowse hear too?" He wasn't a _sister_ after all.

"No. He's a brother. But he's over here. I covered his ears," Lagus answered.

"Okay! Phew!" Adhera breathed a sigh of relief which made Xanthe and Rosaria snicker in amusement.

"So. Should we find nicknames for the others who aren't Ran or Notsnack?" Claudia asked. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of 'Notsnack'.

"Yus!!! Ataata, which issat?"

"That's Bellisia." She was clearly enjoying being washed in a bowl of warm water so he saw no reason to stop.

"So how about 'Bell' then. Is that easier?" Claudia asked. Actually... "Bells are a type of instrument, you know?"

"Bell's gudd." Bellisia wasn't difficult, but ... "What make?"

"Sound? Hmm." She transmitted what it did to Adhera's mind.

"Oooh! Pweddy!" She liked that.

"Very! So, the others?"

"Gran' got Tanace. Easy." That was okay as name! "Tana."

She nodded. "That works."

"Abba... Ambowse is Notsnack and ..." "Dianthia." Lagus smiled mildly. Nicknames were good. "Dia?"

"Dia." She briefly chuckled. "People call me 'Dia' as well when they can't say my name. I'm quite fond of it, so I'm sure she will be too."

"Diadia. Easy! Big Dia and Lil’ Dia" Less names to memorise. Adhera climbed up where Mizra cuddled with the rest of the babies. "Wan and Awacii."

"Yes. That sounds good. Everyone has a nickname now then."

A few days later, Claudia had gotten several check-ups done on all of the newborns. Ambrose was still risky, but taking him to Lukedonia would likely not bring any results that they wouldn't get here as well. Besides, he was slowly becoming more healthy day by day. "Do not hesitate to send for me at the first sign there is something wrong with him." Or any of them, but that probably went without saying."

Maduke nodded. "Thank you." Lagus was recovering pretty well too, it was good that Claudia had redone the suture. "I have a request, if you won't mind."

"A request?" She asked.

"Could you give this to Lunark?" A makeshift children's book. His immaculate handwriting and the girl's clumsy doodles with minor illustrations from Lagus. _Ignes the Little Shark Princess._

"..." She raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you just handed me a book about my girlfriend, don't you?"

"And now she's also a fairytale princess." A cautionary tale featuring cinnamn that mysteriously grew under the sea, the importance of not trying to eat everything, and - "Where go?" Mizra asked.

"Me?"

"Ye. Sissers s'posed't stay together."

“I have to go back to our clan. And to Ignes. Ignes cannot be here. It isn’t healthy for her.”

That made the girls bounce excitedly. Of course to them, the name Ignes was associated with the shark princess and her fun adventures and mischief in completely made-up stories.

Ah. They liked her? Claudia giggled a bit at that. “She’s to me what your abba is to your ataata. I like her best out of anyone, so we stay together.” Ignes and Raskreia. Though as much as Claudia adored Raskreia as well, she was really only a bonus to their arrangement. Ignes was what was really important.

"Oh! Like her not-but-yes-sisser the clicky fish!" The dolphin. Princess Ignes's side-kick.

“Oh?” She’d have to read it a bit later then. “Perhaps. I haven’t heard the story yet.”

"Is good! No eads people. People no snacks." Adhera definitely grasped the general message of the book, which advocated against cannibalism.

“Yes, it’s not very nice to eat people now is it?”

Mizra huffed. She still believed that if they ever ran out of rabbits, plants, lizards, fishes, bird and rocks, they should just eat their parents. Claudia raised an eyebrow at that thought process. Well. Perhaps she’d change as she aged. “This planet is massive. You will never run out of other things to eat.”

"Das good. Hey. Wha' like best?" She had forgotten to ask Claudia! And she didn't remember what ataata said Rosaria liked best, either. That made Maduke shift. Last time, he'd gotten out of it by sending her to bed and just making something up that they could provide here, but now...

“Food? Hmm. When I do eat, I suppose I enjoy a bit of candy. But that is harder to make these days.” What with the lack of processed sugar. You had to make it by hand now if you wanted any. Which Claudia could do, and did, just as she’d always done.

"Whassat?" Of course, they had no sweets at all, some fruit aside. And even that was not really sweet here.

Claudia pet Mizra’s head. “I’ll send some with the care packages I’m planning.”

"Yay!" Adhera did a happy dance. Candy sounded like a fun word so maybe it was fun food!

This was nice. She might hate her father now, but siblings? They had done no wrong, and deserved all the love and affection she could give them. She’d care for them from afar. All eight of them. “I’ll make sure Lunark gets the book.”

"Thank you." It was a peace offering - Maduke knew very well that without Lunark’s interference, he wouldn't have lived to have the children. He wouldn't have had the opportunity to _love_ them. And he knew who he had to thank for that even if his own happiness was but a strange accident, all things considered.

After a few more headpats for the girls, Claudia left. “Well,” Lagus started. “Looks like she likes her siblings.”

"Hard not to." Maduke offered a hug and both girls jumped up, making themselves comfortable on his arms.

“This is true.” Lagus laughed, patting Ambrose’s back as he encouraged him to breathe instead of just lay in silence. Ambrose squeaked his displeasure in response. “Well girls, what did you think of your elder sister?”

"Is gudd! Dunno 'boud no eading tho." Mizra still felt a tiny bit of concern over that.

“She’ll be fine. She’s eats the same things I do,” Lagus assured. Ah. He was happy they liked Claudia. Now if only he could find a way to get her exiled here too.

"Hm. No sing?" Adhera found that a bit strange too.

“She prefers harps. It’s not part of where I come from to sing so much, even if we do have music.”

"Sad." Adhera pointed at the babies. "Cuddle!" They were warm.

Lagus nodded. “Well, come cuddle them!”

"Am cuddling Ataata tho." Maduke just chuckled and settled down with Lagus and the babies, still having the twins in his arms.

“And now you can cuddle both.” He set Ambrose down near his siblings, closer to Maduke. “Notsnack needs them for sure, don’t you think?”

"Yus!" Mizra climbed out and over the babies to plop down comfortably. Maduke reached out to pick up Ambrose. "Hey there little man." He rarely got to actually interact with him, mostly busy with all the other pups. The small boy squeaked, lazily opening yellow eyes at the voice.

Oh, he had his eyes too! That actually excited him a little bit. Adhera giggled as her father placed the baby on her. "Hey Notsnack!" Happily, she pet his head.

He growled, annoyed. It seemed he wasn’t a fan of being bothered while he was trying to sleep. Even if it came out more like a longer squeak. She huffed, upset. "Ambowse no like me!" Even though Ataata said they would!

Lagus snorted at that. “He’s still very tired. He needs a lot of sleep to get stronger, so it makes him mad to have it interrupted. It’s nothing personal against you, Adhera.”

"... Why schleepy?"

“Because he was born weak. His body is working hard to make him strong, and he needs sleep because he’s working too hard.”

"Oh. How can help?"

“Hmm. Maduke, do you know any lullabies Adhera could sing to help him sleep?”

"Hmmh." There were a couple he knew. Softly, he started humming the melody. The vibration of that was often more soothing than the actual singing. Happily, Adhera joined in. Ambrose growled, briefly annoyed again because it was _new_ before slowly settling his squeaks down as he fell back to sleep.

Mizra observed this thoughtfully. "Abba. Also wan babyblank." It looked comfortable!

Lagus raised an eyebrow before starting to pile the babies on top of her. They seemed to naturally pile on each other anyway, so this should work as well. And after a bit of squirming and squeaking, they did settle down on top of Mizra.

Adhera huffed, mildly jealous, but it was okay. She was getting cuddled by ataata who was way bigger than the five puppies. Maduke shifted to close the space that was freed up by relocating the pile of babies on Mizra. That's how cuddles worked.

“Better, Mizra?” Ah. Adhera was so cute jealous. But she could have her own turn and she did have her fragile youngest sibling.

"Yus!" Her tail thumped against the bedding. Adhera just started petting Ambrose. It was time to go to sleep anyway.

“Get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow.” Lagus reached over to pet both of the eldest girls.

"Like wha?" Adhera asked curiously.

“Claudia will be sending seeds. So we need to get things ready for new plants.”

"Yay! Okay!" Then she could sing to the seeds!

He smiled gently. “And we also need to see about what making a new house will need.”

That was met with a wave of excitement. Many things to look forward to! "Schleep well babies!" Mizra giggled happily.

“They’re already asleep. You should join them.” He threaded his hand into her hair, petting her. Hopefully it would lull her to sleep.

"Okay! G'nite Abba! An Adhee! An Ataata too! An Gran when she comes!"

Adhera let out a massive yawn. “G’nigh Miza.” Her eyes slipped closed, falling deeply asleep just as quickly as she normally did.

Mizra took a bit longer to fall asleep, still excited from meeting Claudia and her new siblings. Eventually, though, all were happy asleep. The sound of sleeping pups was music to any parent's ears.


	32. The Three Graces + A Valiant Warrior

## Chapter 35: The Three Graces

While Claudia was taking care of the difficult birth, Ignes was taking care of Raskreia. Dealing with the exiled traitors was always worrisome, so Ignes was happy to provide _distraction_ to her favourite people. This time, they were waiting at the Tradio estate. "I have an idea." Ignes sat on the windowsill in Claudia's room, observing a clan member down in the garden. It would be more fun than just sitting and waiting for Claudia to come back.

“An idea?” The Lord lounged on a chaise there. Claudia had some surprisingly hedonistic furniture, she’d noted.

"If you just sit here being pretty, at least let me capture that moment for posterity." Ignes turned to her with a mischievous glint to the eye.

“You want to draw me?” Her lips twitched upwards briefly.

She hummed in confirmation. "The way no one else would dare."

That got a chuckle out of her. “Really now?” She should probably stop third wheeling soon. It was clear that Claudia and Ignes were more into each other.

"Yes. Absolutely. And I think I have... an artistic vision." Her words were accompanied by exuberant gestures.

“Do tell.” She uncrossed her legs only to cross them on the other side.

"First of all, those clothes distract from your _natural_ magnificence."

Her head tilted with a slight smirk as they dematerialised. “Like this?”

"The chair you sit on is humbled." Ignes giggled and gestured to the bed. "I want to try something."

Raskreia rose, fluid movements that indicated her station before flopping inelegantly backwards with a bounce. “What do you want of me?”

"Hmmh..." Ignes joined her on the bed and ran her fingertips over the soft, pale skin of Raskreia's stomach. Then, gently, she began pushing her into position. Her legs. Her arms. The slightest tilt of the hip. Carefully staged relaxation, sensual in its subtlety. Everything must be just right, down to the way each strand of black hair rested like a dark halo. "Stay." The bedsheets were adjusted too - no fold of silk was left up to fate here, arching around Raskreia like the epicenter of a vortex of red, joined in by black, interrupted by white. "Almost." She'd find the necessary props. "I could just draw in the details but... I do like a real life composition."

“It is too bad you don’t have a camera. You could just take a picture for comparison’s sake.”

"Oh, one doesn't forget such a sight," Ignes assured with a delicate chuckle. Flowers. The flowers in the vase would forgive her, surely. Carefully, Ignes placed each and every single one. Hmm. She could paint them golden when she would turn this into a real painting. Another thoughtful hum. If this were Claudia, she'd need even more flowers. But this, this would do. Gently, Ignes pushed Raskreia's head into position, tilting her face just right. And to seal the deal, she leaned in for a kiss.

Raskreia returned it gently. “You have me just as you want me now?”

The question made Ignes chuckle. "I want you every way imaginable. But for the drawing... yes. Just like that."

Raskreia chuckled as her mouth curled properly into a smile. “Well, I suppose you should start then. Show me your skills.”

"May the fairest world to ever grace this world smile fondly at my craft," she cooed before giggling, cheeks reddening ever so slightly. This still often felt surreal. Quickly, she got pencil and paper from one of the drawers in Claudia's side table.

She really needed to end this soon. But not too soon. Raskreia still liked this. All of it. Hopefully... they would not look unkindly at her outstaying her welcome in the future.

Softly, Ignes used her aura to lift herself off the ground, hovering above the bed. That was the kind of perspective she wanted. Indeed, not only would anyone dare to ask the Lord to undress for a picture, no one would dare doing so from above.

“Do you think Claudia is doing well?” Ignes night have been more hurt overall, but, well. This was Claudia’s family. She could no longer toss her father aside unless she wanted to do the same with her younger siblings.

"It's been over a hundred years. She is not the girl she used to be. None of us is. There is nothing he can do to any of us anymore."

“It’s not just that. You know his survival chances.” If Lagus was lost, it would hurt Claudia. Even if she tried not to care.

"Then she will have us to comfort her." Though she did wonder what would happen to the children if Lagus did die. One werewolf alone with eight children to raise? Did not sound like good odds.

“True.” Raskreia smiled again, not moving her head. “Hopefully nothing has gone wrong with the children either.”

"I hope so too. Being their children is not their fault." Personally, she did not think that the two should be allowed to keep them at all, but luckily for them, no one was asking her.

"At least they are not alone in raising them, I suppose. Reports say that Maduke's mother has come to help." She should at least keep them from turning to evil, if Lunark's comments on the woman were to be believed.

"Ah. Good for them." Honestly, Ignes just did not _care._ Not at all. Could not bring herself to care.

Claudia could sense them in the room even before she entered. As she opened the door, her eyes swept to the bed. “Well, this is a familiar scene.” She giggled, walking over to a nearby table to set her supplies down, the new book and list of items to send underneath the medical bag.

"I do have my habits." Ignes chuckled. "Don't worry, the sketch is done. I can continue from here." And she would present them with the finished painting. With a little thud, she landed on the bed. "How did it go?"

“I didn’t have an opportunity to help deliver. They wound up needing an emergency caesarean the previous night. I mostly fixed up everything that was done improperly since they don’t exactly have the medical supplies for it. Or experience, in Maduke’s case.”

"Oh. So. Did everyone make it?"

"It was a near thing, apparently. The last born, Ambrose, is very feeble. Has half of the strength and energy as the others. From asking about him, Maduke had assumed he was dead until F-Father said otherwise." It was still hard talking about him, but... "He has recovered significantly even in the week I was there, so I deemed it unnecessary to bring him here."

"It's a miracle everyone survived at all," Ignes admitted and stood up to wrap Claudia in a gentle hug.

“Yes.” Her arms wrapped around Ignes, happy to be back. “It’s weird that Mizra seems to have no issue with cannibalism though.”

Raskreia sat up, assuming that she may now break pose. "I have not heard of that being common among werewolves."

“Yes. Perhaps just an anomaly from her growing up without other people. But there is more now.” Claudia chuckled. “They went so far as to start writing children’s stories specifically with a lesson against eating people.”

That one made Ignes chuckle as she flopped down on Claudia's bed, joining Raskreia again. "A better use of their time than being evil shits."

“Agreed.” In fact... “I’ll be sending them a care package soon. I was thinking of including a few things to help keep them busy.”

"Good." Raskreia agreed. As long as they were busy, they could not go ahead and try to cause problems.

“Besides. They’re running low on a few supplies. Supplies they’ll need to care for them.” Like the needles Maduke had asked for. Those were for making the girls’ clothes. And would make the babies’ clothes as well.

"Well. It's not the children's fault their parents are assholes." Ignes shrugged. She had no objections either.

“Speaking of...” Claudia snickered a bit. “Are you aware that you’re a fairytale princess now?”

"Huh?" She tilted her head curiously.

“So, you remember that time you bit Major Hasta, right?” Who, at the time, was a mere lieutenant.

Raskreia snickered and Ignes groaned in exaggerated exasperation. "I will never hear the end of it, will I?"

“Not now that they made an actual story out of it.” Claudia reaches under the bag to pull out _Ignes the Little Shark Princess_. “Now, I have to give this to Lunark, but...” They did have it _now_ to have a look at.

Ignes sat back up. Of course, she was curious. "Then let's have a look, then!" The book was, of course, clearly makeshift, with pale makeshift colors and brittle pages, but it was the thought that counted.

“A warning, this is the story they made to keep Mizra from eating people, so...” Well, Claudia couldn’t say she wasn’t curious as well. “Shall we?”

The three of them settled down to go through the book. _Ignes the Shark Princess lived in a huge lake with the Shark King and was beloved by everyone - the knights, the dolphins, the fishes that suspiciously resembled rabbits with fins drawn on, everyone loved her. She got in lots of trouble with her best friend, the Dolphin Princess, whom she loved like a sister. _

_One day, she did not want to leave her favourite waterhole, and the Shark King sent a knight to pick her up - but Ignes the Shark Princess swallowed the knight whole and with his big knife, he poked her belly. That hurt her and she went to see the Dolphin Princess, who let her hide in her home because Ignes knew that the Shark King would be angry if he knew she ate the knight, which he would, if she told him that he was poking her. Eventually, though, the Dolphin Princess called the Shark King, who brought her a potion that made her spit out the knight - and the king was angry, yes (and the knight even angrier) but he was also relieved that he found his princess. _

_And thus, the shark princess Ignes vowed to never eat anyone who talks, and promised that if she needed help, she would come see her father the Shark King instead of hiding, even if she made a mistake. Because she was still loved regardless._

Claudia could not stop snickering throughout the whole thing. “Well. At least ‘you’ learned your lesson, right?”

Ignes had to chuckle as well. "I guess so." If only there was still a shark king to come and help her out of trouble.

Claudia leaned her head on Ignes’s. “This is a good story for Mizra, I think.”

"The little cannibal?" She chuckled and leaned back into the pillows, dragging Claudia down with her.

"Ambrose is nicknamed 'Notsnack'." If that told Ignes anything.

"Poor child." Raskreia snickered. Then... more seriously... "Will they be safe?" If their older sibling was apparently a cannibal?

"Hmm. I got the vibe more that the targets she wanted to go after were her parents. And only after she'd run out of other foods. It's not likely she'll eat anyone she cares about. Just that she has no qualms doing so."

That one made Ignes laugh out loud with a full-bodied, hearty sound. "Well, she can eat those two, for all I care!" Lagus particularly. She didn't know about Maduke, but he sure was not on that island for being a good person.

"Rosaria did say she tried to eat Lunark." Who likely was just indulging her.

"I remember." Raskreia chuckled fondly. "She addressed Lunark as _dinner._"

"Did she now?" Claudia snickered as well. Ah, and the rumour mill had said... "So, would definitely eat a cousin then. Or a stranger."

"I did not have the impression she _understands_ what it actually means to eat someone." Killing. Death. Not really, at least.

"She is still very young. Perhaps she will calm when she learns."

"I am certain." Raskreia nodded with a small smile. "And the other children?"

"None really have much indication of their own personalities yet." As to be expected of newborns. "They are healthy and happy, however. Adhera is just as exuberant about music as you described."

"Good. I wish them happiness." Victims of circumstance, really. "Why did he give the book for Lunark?"

"He didn't say, though he did give a sense of gratefulness." So it was reasonable to assume he felt he owed her something.

"I want to copy it," Ignes said all of a sudden. "It's about me, I want to make a copy for myself." And any children her friends might have.

"Hmm. Okay." Claudia smiled mischievously. "Then we need a copy of it for Hasta as well."

"Only if I get to hand it over myself." She laughed. "Ah, this is too good. "

"Done." Claudia looked over to Raskreia. "Anyone else you think needs one?" Ignes only needed to make the two copies, but if they needed more, Claudia could try her hand as well.

"Just one for the Lukedonian archives? For the sake of completeness." They tried to keep a copy of every book ever made.

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." Three copies then, and the original went to Lunark.

"I will make one copy, and then we can give the original to Lunark." A gift did mean more if you did not have much to give in the first place.

Claudia nodded. "Imagine if this becomes popular..." She couldn't help the peal of hearty laughter that bubbled into her throat.

"Is that the equivalent of human artists becoming famous after they die?", Ignes mused.

"... Maybe? Who are we talking about?"

"Well. The author _is_ dead to the world after all."

Claudia tapped her lip. "No. I'd heard from Frankenstein of people writing stories from 'death row' before. That's what they call prison for those who have been sentenced to execution." Though, that itself was probably a similar concept, now that she thought about it.

"It's just the slowest execution imaginable." One that might take thousands of years. Raskreia, however, shook her head in disagreement.

Hmm? Raskreia had her own opinion on this? Interesting. "Most don't build up a new life when they die, Ignes."

"That is what mercy means: that the person has a chance of starting over," Raskreia agreed. Except, in this case, in a way that made sure no one got harmed.

Claudia nuzzled her nose against Ignes's. "Like we did with you. You're here now." And free from the Union, Lagus... all of that nonsense.

"Well. Let them mope and atone as much as they want, my girlfriends are hotter than ..." Those two.

"I certainly hope I'm more attractive than my dad or a middle-aged werewolf."

"Of course you are." Ignes giggled. "We should follow the Lord's example and get naked. Just saying."

"Of course." Claudia did just that. Ah, it was good to be home.

  
  


##  Chapter 36: A Valiant Warrior

The babies were settling in well - the twins were excited about being involved but also often a bit annoyed when the babies got more attention. Now, however, it was bath day. The twins would have theirs a bit later with their grandmother. Maduke was now busy giving the babies their bath in a large bowl of warm water. "Lagus. Is there a point in giving Ambrose one?" Some water, new sensations, might be good for his development.

“Not really, I’ve been keeping him clean. But it never hurts to try new things.” Lagus was stretching the boy’s limbs, exercising him as Xanthe had shown him.

"Let's give it a go." He moved closer to pick Ambrose up and place him belly down on his hand so the pup's head would rest safely on his arm. Ambrose huffed as he was moved, his belly only around the length of his father’s hand. A very small baby, but he was doing well. His skin had completely faded to the same cream complexion the others had.

Maduke brought him to the small basin and dipped his hand in the warm water before running it over the baby's back. That was gentler than just submerging them whatsoever. Ambrose began growling. He wasn’t sure he liked this! His tail swished weakly with his annoyance.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's just water," he assured, petting his back with the warm, dampened hand. "Your siblings all already had one too."

He yipped. He didn’t like being wet! It got cold too quick!

"Lagus?" He glanced up. It was convenient to have someone who actually understood everything even before they verbalised.

Lagus was snickering over where he was. “It gets cold too quickly. He doesn’t like that feeling.”

"Should I let him touch the water so he can feel how warm it is?"

“It’s worth a shot.”

"Alright." He began lowering his arm just so Ambrose's hanging hand was dipped in the warm water. "See? It's warm."

Ambrose’s hand shook briefly before he slapped the water, yipping again. What? Why did it go up further?! He chuckled. "So... No?" He slapped it again, growling at it when it splashed him.

"Okay. Okay." Maduke chuckled. "Someone's not going to sit at the bottom of the tub to think." Ah he didn't want to return Ambrose to Lagus, though. He hardly got to bond with his son!

Ambrose kept slapping the water, Lagus laughing in the corner. “He doesn’t get that he’s making it splash!” He wheezed. “He thinks it’s attacking him!

Maduke lifted him up a bit so he was out of reach. "See." With his fingertips, he made the water splash ever so slightly, keeping Ambrose safely out of reach.

That got a confused head tilt from the boy, still not old enough to connect Maduke’s actions to the splash. He was watching. Good. He stopped moving his hand, simply keeping his hand afloat on the surface. No splashes.

Ambrose growled and yipped. What on Earth was this? “I think it’s going to take some time to understand the concept of water, Maduke.” Lagus could still not really catch his breath. Oh, that was too funny. Ambrose was fully willing to fight this new ‘enemy’.

Maduke chuckled and pulled his hand from the water and briefly shook it, warm drops of water flying in all directions.

Ambrose squeaked, his whole body shaking briefly from the shock. He didn’t like that at all! The thing _attacked_ him again! That brought a fresh burst of laughter from Lagus.

"Why are you laughing?!" Maduke did chuckle as well.

“He thinks it’s attacking him! And he’s trying to fight back!”

"Do you want to fight the water, little man?" He chuckled.

Ambrose growled, kicking his feet at it.

"Never keep a werewolf from fighting!" Maduke laughed heartily and lowered him enough to be able to actually reach his target.

Ambrose yipped as his kick made a splash, and then kicked again in retaliation, making it splash again while he growled.

Mizra walked up to them. "Wha' do?" "Ambrose is fighting the bowl of water."

He tried to lean further into it so that he could use his hands as well. He would beat this unknown enemy that made him warm but then cold! His yips and growls filled the room just as much as Lagus’s breathless laughter.

Mizra started to laugh too simply because she never heard her abba laugh like that and Maduke lowered Ambrose even further so his hands reached the water as well.

Eventually, Ambrose wore down, his hands and legs just dangling in the water as he let out a massive whining yawn.

"Well fought." Maduke chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head. "Time for a nap, little warrior."

As he was held closer, he tried to snuggle in more. “You should try bathing him now. Since he’s calm enough to not fight it,” Lagus suggested.

"Hmmh... Good idea." For that, Maduke shifted him so that he was on his back when he was lowered into the warm water, still safely held by his father.

Ambrose let out a small squeak of protest, a token effort, really. His tired eyes widened minutely as he was encompassed in warmth. “Better now that you’re not fighting it, eh?” Lagus snorted.

Maduke snickered as well as he picked up the soap which would also make for a nice warm massage.

Ah. This would be fine. Lagus turned his attention to the other babies, doing their exercises now that Ambrose was calm. He’d been a bit worried that the emotion spike would harm him so he’d kept an eye, even as funny as it was, but he was fine.

It was lovely to have a bit of bonding time. Once Ambrose was washed up, he dried him off with a simple cloth towel before returning him to the other babies for a nap.

Lagus just shook his head at him. “I cannot believe you tried to fight a bowl of water.” It was the funniest thing that had ever happened, he was sure.

Maduke smiled and turned to Mizra. "So. Ready to have your bath with Adhera and grandma?"

Mizra bounced around "Yus!" Bath time was the best time!

"Then go and get them." With a laugh, he ruffled her hair.

“Okay!” Gotta go find Adhera and Gran. “Adhee! Where is!” She ran out of the cave to go find them.

Later, he'd have a bath too. _Alone._ Much as he loved those children, he still wanted to be alone from time to time. Xanthe, on the other hand, didn't mind all the company at all. She was outside with Adhera when Mizra joined them. "Hello Mizra."

“Gran! Bath time!” She jumped around as she told her.

"Ah. Already?" She chuckled and stood, hands against her thighs to provide support. "Let's go, Adhera."

“Yus! Notsnack finished his so is our turn!”

"Alright then." She took the girls by the hand and led them inside. Maduke would go and try to get some work for the house done, mostly making bricks at this stage. The bathtub was full of warm water, Maduke had only used a couple of bowls to wash the infants. "Can you climb up already?"

“Umm. Yes?” But trying revealed the opposite.

Xanthe could hear that the girls were struggling. "And who takes baths in their clothes?" She didn't hear them undressing.

“Um. Abba does!” Adhera commented, striping her clothes off.

She chuckled at that. "That is funny." She, too, took off her clothes before lifting Adhera up and lowering her into the water.

Mizra striped her clothes as well. “Umm! Can you figh wader?”

"What?" She lifted Mizra into the bathtub.

“Ataata said Notsnack was fighting the wader afore his bath! Abba laughed lots!” She splashed. “He did lots of splashies.”

"Ah. That's why I heard him laugh like that." Xanthe chuckled and got in the water with the girls. "Did he win?"

“I dunno. He got tired an stopped.”

"Well. I assume he fought valiantly." She should absolutely ask for details later.

“Yeah! Got real sleepy after! Is nap now!” Mizra splashed at Adhera.

Adhera giggled and splashed back. "Wah's no scary tho!"

"Nope!" Maybe that's why Abba laughed so much? "Wha you think, Gran? Wader scary?"

Only the deep sea. "No." She snickered.

"It got clicky fish if big even!" Adhera cheered.

"That it does. And other creatures. Lots of them. Some are pretty, some are terrifying."

"Can ead?" Mizra asked.

"Some. And some will try to eat you." She reached out to pat Mizra's head affectionately.

"Nod if I ead first." She smirked deviously.

"One day you _will_ take the throne atop the food chain," she assured. "And until then, you'll be careful."

She giggled. "I be fine!"

"And you, Adhera?"

"Clicky fish sing!" She splashed excitedly.

"Will you be a dolphin yourself?" That made her chuckle.

"Um. No. Don god fins."

"Then you'll have to do with just befriending them."

"Yus!" She giggled. "Think they like string lyre?"

"Well. I don't know whether you can play it under water."

"No?" Adhera didn't know either. This required thought.

"Then they won't hear." The children were really peculiar in their mixed heritage.

"Try anyway." Mizra commented, watching Adhera sink to the bottom.

Xanthe just let Adhera do whatever she was doing, which was thinking at the bottom of the tub, and turned to helping Mizra wash. After that, it was Adhera's turn to get clean, and by the end, Maduke came back with linen towels to check up whether the girls were lathered up properly, chiding Mizra that she had to clean behind the ears too. All in all, a very average day in their family of eleven.

–---

Garda and Edian took their time - Raizel wasn't going anywhere, and they enjoyed extended stays here and there until they finally returned to Lukedonia. A tin box wrapped in a red ribbon would be their 'courting' gift to the Noblesse, whom they visited a week into their stay. "Good day, Ser Raizel." Edian's cheeks flushed ever so slightly in thought of their mischievous plans.

Slowly, Raizel turned from the window, Deiter asleep on his shoulder. He nodded. “Edian. Garda.”

Oh! Lunark's child! Garda smiled. "Hello Raizel. And... Dieter?"

Raizel smiled in turn. “Yes. He seems to sleep better if I calm him for rest than if Frankenstein or Lunark do. Hecate was the same.” Though with Hecate, Raizel tended to use his power to keep the night terrors from happening.

It must be the deep calm he exuded. Effective for children too, apparently. "He's adorable." Edian smiled. Ah, this felt like a bad moment to start flirting.

“I should put him down for his nap. He nodded off just as you got here. Would you excuse me for a moment?” He’d go in the cot Frankenstein kept in his office, since whatever he’d need Frankenstein would have on hand. Raizel did not.

The two women nodded and sat on the couch. Reassuringly, Garda patted Edian's knee.

Raizel left briefly, coming back without the child, but bringing some tea with him. He did know how to serve guests, even if Frankenstein did so normally. After pouring some for everyone, he took a seat on the couch opposite them. “How have you been?” He assumed it was a social visit, since he and Edian were caught up on work.

"Well. We have been travelling again. And..." Edian shifted as Garda brought forward the tin box. "... we brought something. For you."

Raizel's eyes widened a bit at that. It seemed that his stony face had become more expressive over the past century. "For me?"

"Yes." Garda smiled and stood up to give him the box.

Raizel accepted it, opening it immediately, as he was told was appropriate by his human friends over a century ago. “This is...”

Edian nodded with a bashful chuckle. "Yes. It is."

Raizel chuckled briefly. Frankenstein kept a stock of sugar, but... “I haven’t seen cubes in some time.” This was amazing!

"We thought you'd like that." Garda didn't return to Edian's side, but sat next to Raizel instead.

He picked one up and popped it in his mouth, letting his saliva melt it and the sweetness flow down his throat. He nodded his ascent to Garda’s comment, but did not speak. It was inelegant to do so when eating.

That one actually made her chuckle. She knew Raizel liked sugar, but didn't anticipate he'd just eat them like that.

Raizel blushed, looking down as he closed the box. “I normally put syrups over them when they’re just cubes, but...” his face flushed a bit more. He’d thought he should show that yes, he appreciated it.

"We're happy you like them." Edian smiled reassuringly. "It did take us a while to find them."

That took him aback a bit. “I... see.” He didn’t think he was worth the effort alone, so he hoped they’d gotten some for themselves. “I appreciate it.” He opened the box back up, setting it in the middle of the table so that the other two could get some if they wanted. “... Why sugar?” He asked. Why did they go find sugar?

"Because you love sweets," Edian admitted candidly.

Raizel flushed anew. “I see. You... do not need to go through this effort for me. Your company is enough.” Much as he appreciated it.

"We like your company too." Garda rested her head against the back of the couch. "Much, in fact."

“I... would hope so. You visit often enough.” An awkward, deadpan attempt at humour. Though they could easily be there just as easily for Lunark.

Edian blushed as she reached out telepathically to hint at the nature of the enjoyment - they would gladly offer more than just their friendship and sugar.

Raizel’s eyes widened as his mouth slackened open just a hair in shock, flush still prominent. Slowly, his head turned to Garda beside him, wordlessly asking if she felt the same.

Garda wasn't sure what they just had mentally discussed, but she could imagine. A smirk. "_My_ idea."

Raizel looked down, his heart pounding in his chest. “You may do as you wish with me.” He didn’t know how this went himself, but whatever they wanted, he would consent.

"That's a dangerous permission to give," Garda said with a chuckle as Edian's face flushed red. Still, she got up to sit on Garda's lap next to Raizel.

“Even so... I consent. As long as you are aware that I have no knowledge about any of this.” He was a virgin. One who had never even been in a romantic relationship. To expect him to be magically able to be whatever they wanted was unrealistic. Still... his gaze travelled to where Edian was in Garda’s lap. It looked comfortable. Tantalizingly so.

"Then let us be your teachers," Edian mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him gingerly.

Raizel accepted the kiss, wondering if they could hear his heart beat as hard in his ears as he could. This was pleasant, he found.

Softly, Edian placed her hand against his cheek. His lips were very soft. Garda, in the meantime, ran her hand over Edian's back.

Was he allowed closer? He turned to face the two of them better, his leg shifting underneath him as it was forced further into the couch. “I did not know the two of you were... interested.” In him. It was strange, thinking that they were. They were a handsome couple on their own.

After a moment of hesitation, Edian draped her legs over his lap, which prompted Garda to inch closer.

Raizel leaned against Garda now that she was closer. “This is fine? I don’t want to come between you.” It was why he’d turned Lunark and Frankenstein down when he’d... gotten to see more than they’d been comfortable with through the bond. He’d become interested in this type of intimacy then, but had assumed he’d never find a partner.

"It is," Garda assured, brushing his hair back out of his face.

He leaned in to kiss Garda, one hand coming to rest on Edian’s waist. If they both indeed wanted him, and this wouldn’t cause problems, then he would allow this. Yes, he’d already given his consent, but... he could admit it had only just fully sunk in.

The kiss was returned carefully. Garda had not thought she'd ever actually be with a man again, but Raizel was... Soft. She had no other was to describe him. And that made him alright.

A hand came up to caress her cheek as his face turned to kiss Edian. He should make sure both were cared for if he was to be with both.


	33. Family Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since foggy and I hit Part 4 and chapter 214 of the entire Series, I realized I should probably resume posting so there is a chance people will ever get through part 2 at least haha. It's so strange that no one who reads this on ao3 has even the slightest hunch of how MUCH we have in store for you :)

Lunark was playing with Deiter when the doorbell Frankenstein had installed rang. "Well, shall we go see who that is?" It was always good to get children socialised. "Let's go answer!" It was impossible to tell if Deiter's giggles were from her exuberance or from the way he got swung around as Lunark rose to answer the door. "Ah. Claudia."

"Hello Lunark. And hello Deiter." She smiled serenely. Ah, weren't children an absolute joy?

"Hi!" Deiter had finally learned to say a few words. Lunark was so proud of him. "You remember who this is, Deiter?" Lunark asked. "Umm. Dia?"

"Yes. That's me." Well, and Dianthia now, too. "May I come in?"

"Of course. Should I prepare some tea?" Lunark stepped out of the way to allow Claudia in.

"I would love some. Thank you." She had brought a whole basket - fresh produce from the Tradio gardens. And the book, along with one of the copies Ignes made.

Lunark nodded, leading her into the kitchen. Not the best place they had for greeting guests, but she would need to put up the produce while she made tea. "What brings you here today? I don't think it's time for a check-up for the kids just yet, is it?"

"I have something for you." She set the basket down on the table and pulled out the original book, offering it to Lunark.

"For me?" Lunark carefully set Deiter in the toddler seat Frankenstein had crafted for him. It was surprisingly useful in keeping even werewolf children in place. Well, half werewolf. She snorted. "Isn't this...?" Ignes. Her name was even in the _title_.

Claudia chuckled with a nod, giving the copy to Deiter to have a look at in the meantime. "It took a while because Ignes wanted to make copies." Lunark probably would be able to guess who it was from.

"... This is Maduke's handwriting... he's writing children's books now?" She asked, carefully flipping through the fragile pages. "Boo!" Deiter pointed at the copy, not picking it up even though it was in front of him.

"It's about cannibalism being bad. For Mizra. The one who tried to hunt you."

"Ah." She snickered at that. "Yeah, she seems like one to need it." She pet Deiter's head. "Yes, that's a book."

"He asked me to give it to you. I believe as... Token of gratitude?" She didn't sound entirely sure, though. "That was the general gist I got, in any case."

"Gratitude... I can't say I was aware he was even capable of that emotion." She set the book down, pouring the tea that was now ready and setting a cup in front of Claudia. "But I guess I am the reason he's still alive."

Claudia accepted the cup with a smile. "Thank you. Well. All I know is that the children _are_ the cutest."

"Can't say I can agree with you. I'm too biased." She pet her son's head once again. "Wead?" "Later. Promise."

"Ah. I don't think I have told you about them. If you're interested." Those were her cousins, after all.

Lunark blinked. "Sure. How is my grandmother doing, by the way?"

"Well. I am glad she's there, to be frank. My father doesn't have a good track record."

"Neither does Maduke, if I'm honest. What with all three of his being in an orphanage." Not that it was bad to be there, but... abandonment did not exactly bode well for his future actions.

"Three? And I thought my father had many." Especially since Maduke wasn't even half of Lagus' age.

"... Pretty sure Maduke holds a record at this point. Not that that's anything to be proud of when you don't raise them all." Hmm. "I'm thinking maybe one more, at most, for myself."

A record? Well. She wouldn't be surprised. Lagus surely held a record for birthing the most children, though Gejutel had sired an impressive amount. She sipped her tea. "Children _are_ a joy." Actually... She probably should start thinking about having an heir.

"That they are." Ah, she loved hers so much! The cutest. She put a plate of biscuits on the table to go with the tea, separating a few out on a saucer for Deiter. "So tell me. How are they? Six at once isn't exactly normal."

"No. It's not. A set of twins and one of triplets, all girls. The boy is... The runt of the litter, so to say. Apparently Maduke first thought Ambrose was actually stillborn."

Lunark sucked in a breath at that. "It's not exactly uncommon for us." If there was something wrong.... "But he is doing better?"

"Yes. We have a familiar stationed with them. Apparently he tried to fight a bowl of water...?"

That got a laugh out of her. "A bowl of water? He tried to fight a bowl of water?" Well. That was just... "Hecate didn't much like baths when she was a baby, but to full on try to fight the _water_." She shook her head.

"Apparently it was really hilarious from the report." She was interested in those because this was the life of her siblings after all. "The girls love the squeaky toys you gave them."

"Of course they do. Toddlers love things like that." Lunark said it as if it were obvious. And to her, it was.

"I'll get recorders in the next care package I'm preparing. My father will absolutely hate it."

"Oh, so will Maduke... this is good. Maybe get a kazoo too?"

"Yes. And a vuvuzela." Claudia snickered in amusement.

“Ah. He’s going to hate us. But that’s not new, so we can do what we want.” She laughed.

"After all they have done, we absolutely deserve to have some fun at their expense."

Lunark nodded her agreement. “It’s the least they can allow when things have turned out to the better, even for them.”

"Absolutely. You know, I'm just glad that the children are alright. Despite the difficult birth."

“They’ve done nothing to deserve otherwise.” Innocents. Their parents’ sins were not theirs. “I’m just glad they’re being well-treated.”

"Yes. They're the cutest. By the way. I almost have everything for the care package. If you want to include anything, let me know."

“Include... I’ll have to think on that. I’ll tell you if I come up with anything.” Actually, didn’t Tao have that 3D printer that still worked? The plastic stockpile was getting low, but maybe...

"I'm sending seeds, some chicken chicks and some tools Maduke requested." That was a reasonable request after all.

Lunark nodded to that. “I was thinking about sending my grandmother some family photos, but since she’s blind I need to find something she can ‘see’.”

"Lagus should be able to project them to her. She's remarkably receptive to psychic communication." A side effect of blindness?

“Oh? Hmm. Still, something she can touch... lithopanes, maybe?” Lagus could show her what they _really_ looked like, and she’d be able to touch them as much as she wanted. Still, if Lagus could do that, she’d include the regular photos with them as well.

"That sounds very thoughtful." Right. This was Lunark's grandmother and mentor after all.

“Thank you.” For the kids... “I don’t really have anything for the small ones, but you should include copies of more children’s books if you know where to find any. Maduke will want to teach them to read.”

"Ignes enjoys doing them, I believe. We can make copies easily."

“She doing well?” It wasn’t exactly a secret that she’d eventually been acquitted of several crimes, even if she’d had to serve some time for others. And it wasn’t exactly a secret why.

"Very." Claudia smiled. "Deiter has one of the copies she made. And her art in general is..." Magnificent. Even if many of her pieces could never become public because of the depictions of Raskreia.

“Good.” Lunark meant it. She really did. Roctis had been... well, not a friend, but as a Union Elder, he was an ally. Checking up on Ignes for him from time to time was the least she could do.

"And how are you and Frankenstein? Ser Raizel?" Claudia sipped at her tea.

“Frankenstein and I are doing well, as always. Raizel...” How to describe. “So, apparently he’s with Edian and Garda now?” Both of them. Frankenstein had been so shocked when they’d found out. They were happy for them, of course, but it wasn’t something they’d ever imagined happening.

"Both?"

“Both.” She confirmed. “You are in a similar situation, are you not?” Exactly the same, actually. The third party a couple added because they both wanted them.

"... That's true." Her cheeks flushed. The Lord was amazing, yes, even if her affections mainly belonged to Ignes.

“I take it by that blush things are going well.”

"Well... there is a lot of art that no one will ever be allowed to see, if that tells you anything."

Lunark smirked. “Given my own photo collection... yes. Yes it does.”

That made her chuckle. "I am grateful to be accepted by them." Both women were very special people she would always cherish.

“As if they would have done differently.” Nowadays it was strange to think of them without them being a trio. Like seeing the perfect couple, except it was three.

"Nothing good should be taken for granted," she insisted.

“No. But the fact that you can means you’ve grown comfortable.” And that itself was a good feeling. “Being able to just assume that the person you care about will be there in bed beside you? I don’t think I could trade that for the world.”

That brought a warm smile to her face. "You and Frankenstein make a lovely couple."

Lunark flushed happily. “Thank you.” She lapsed into a comfortable silence.

They enjoyed their tea, when they were done chatting, Claudia took her empty basket back to the Tradio estates, where Ignes was working through some papers for her own clan. This was a second home to her, after all.

“Ignes, I’m back.” She leaned over for a short kiss.

"You don't say." Ignes chuckled.

“Hmm. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just a holographic projection.”

"Very soft projection," Ignes praised, running her hand over Claudia's chest and squeezed her boob lightly. "Absolutely convincing."

Claudia nodded. “Only the best for interactions with my beloved.” Her and Raskreia.

"So... how is Lunark doing?" She leaned back in her chair.

“She’s doing well as always. Deiter seems excited about the book.” Ah. She wanted... “I think I want one.”

"A book?"

“No. I...” She blushed. “I want a child.”

Oh. Ah. That made more sense, since Claudia had plenty of books already. "From who?"

“You, if possible.” Claudia could readily admit she thought Ignes the best partner for this. With their conditions direct opposites of one another, she hoped it would prevent either from showing up.

"That could be arranged." She blushed. Before the great war, humans did manage to develop a technology that would allow the direct combination of genes into a child, so... She _could._ And it would be even easier than one of them learning to shapeshift.

Claudia blushed happily. “I’d like that. Oh! Um. Since they will be an heir... if you want me to have twins so we both have one, I will.”

"Oh. Right. Uhm... I think I'd like that, if you don't mind."

“I don’t mind at all!” Anything for Ignes.

"But..." She frowned slightly. "That method was not tested on nobles before, so maybe... it would be better to have just one, for the start. Also, I am not good with children."

Claudia blinked. “A new method?” She was still okay with it, but still. “Yes, one is fine.” As for not being good with children... “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Ignes. You’ve got me. And Raskreia.” But it would be better for her to get used to being around her own before there was more than one. Claudia understood that much.

"Yes. Essentially, it's combining our genes to fertilize eggs. Since nobles are vastly genetically different, I am not sure how _well_ this would work, to be honest."

“Yes. It’s a bit of a conundrum.” Since nobles would twist to get any phenotype they wanted. Shapeshifting was a strange one. “Will they even be viable conceived without our aura presence?” Since that was how they grew.

"... Uhm... I don't know?" Ignes huffed. Lagus never had bothered much with noble reproduction and neither had she, so she was not sure there was any pre-existing research.

“I’ll see if there’s anything I can find out. We’ll give it a go, and tweak as we need.” And then they’d have a whole new reproductive method.

"We'll have our own cute genetically engineered baby." She snickered and stood up, pulling Claudia closer by the waist.

"The cutest." Claudia snickered a bit. "We both have baby faces. Do you think they'll look even younger when they grow up?"

"Keep it baby-faced in a few generations, we will just be adult-sized toddlers in look." She laughed. "Don't call me babyfaced."

"Of course, love." Ah, Ignes hated it so much. It made Claudia wonder why she didn't just smooth the roundness off of her face some, but then, she was cute, so she hoped Ignes wouldn't.

"Anyway. I will research into it, then. Our adorable little baby. A little heir for you." Personally, she intended to just never die. No need for an heir.

"Thank you." She'd been a bit worried that perhaps Ignes would just say no. In which case she'd have gone to Raskreia, but what if she didn't want to be with someone with a child? Thank goodness it was a worry that came to nothing.

"So, do you think Raskreia also might want a heir, eventually?"

"Hmm? Won't she need one at some point?" Just like they all did. Obviously that wasn't why Claudia was having one, but she'd have needed one eventually.

"Yes. Just, if we are already working on it... asking Gejutel is a bit _basic_ and I don't know about the Noblesse, so..."

Claudia snickered. "The Noblesse is in a relationship now."

"Oh? Is he?" He kind of had the sex appeal of a duck and the charisma of a snail, so that was surprising.

"Ser Edian and Garda."

"Both?"

"Both," she confirmed. "According to Lunark. I haven't spoken to the man himself."

"Well good for him." Neither Edian nor Garda were her type, but she could see why one would happily join them.

"I got the feeling that Ser Edian had a crush on him even back before..." Well. Everything. She giggled. "Guess she finally went for it and took Garda with her." Ah, "I think I have the better couple though."

"Agreed." Ignes laughed and placed a kiss against Claudia's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ignes. Always will." Her arms went around Ignes, tightening a bit. This was wonderful.


	34. Birthday Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I can't believe three running gags were born in this chapter.

For each full moon, Maduke had carved a little circle into the bark of the cinnamon tree. Werewolves did not track their age in exact dates the way short-lived humans did. They counted in full moons, in equinoxes, in comets. Tonight would be the twelfth full moon since the birth of the six. The twins still had about three solstices, then they would switch to observing one of the many comments that returned to the night sky every five or so years. If his math was not off, he still had about three decades before the comet of the ancients passed again, and even that rare event he barely wanted to count anymore. Four or five. Old either way. For this occasion, the first birthday of the six, he even hunted one of the pigs in the northern part of the island - they had plenty of meat, and their fat and skin would be useful for him, as always. He carried the carcass past the twins playing in the garden mud. "Don't get too dirty," he chided. "We're having a festive little dinner to celebrate the babies' first year."

“Gotta ged worms for Wesley though!” Mizra protested.

"Okay. Fine. Wesley gets his birthday party worms, then."

“Yus!” Wait. “How old Wesley?”

"I don't know. At least eleven years. That's half of you."

“Um! So he still baby? When be a big? How big?”

"Ah. No. Birds do not live _as long_ as we do. He is an adult. Just a very, very, very small adult."

“Oh.” Okay. She was almost excited about that. “Not baby.” She nodded.

"You will soon not be babies anymore." He set down the pig carcass in the area where he usually did all the butchering.

“I’m nod a baby!” Even if Claudia said she was one. Adhera nodded her agreement to the side.

"Well. If you're not a baby, what _are_ you?" He chuckled and pulled his dagger.

“Um. Thing that eads.”

"Babies eat too, you know." He'd slowly started introducing the little ones to mashed vegetables and broth.

“I hund tho!”

"Hmmh. That is a compelling argument." The twins were generally much farther along in their development than werewolf pups at this age anyway - which often left him wondering whether to be proud or concerned. "You could sing a little song for the babies."

“Yus!” Adhera liked that idea! “Wha sing?”

"Hmmh.. I do know a birthday song." Old, but good enough. Adhera trying to pronounce russian must sound amusing, too.

She bounced. “Issa thing?!”

"Yes. Humans sing them whenever one of their friends or family becomes a year older."

“Gotta sing it six times?” If it was for everyone.

"... Maybe. Or you change the words so it's for everyone."

“Bud then they don _each_ ged a song.”

"Alright. Alright. You convinced me." Whatever would keep her occupied. Adhera would definitely be occupied and she did a happy dance. If it was for everyone, it wasn’t _special_ for each baby. "So, Mizra, are you and your sister going to learn how to sing a birthday song?"

“Yeah!” Mizra looked down with a glare, diving into the mud and holding up a worm afterwards. “Godem!”

Good thing Lagus could just magically clean the girls, because otherwise, he'd insist on Mizra washing before they had their birthday dinner. "Then come here." He could sing and work on his kill.

Mizra giggled as Adhera ran over, only slightly less muddy. “Okay!” She joined him. “Um! Big piggy.”

"Yes. A big one. For all of us. Birthdays _are_ a reason to celebrate, after all."

“You like birfdays?”

"Depends on whose." He chuckled.

“Whose?” She tilted her head at that.

"Yours. The babies. Those I like."

“There’s ones you don?”

"Well. Not that I dislike them. I just don't really _care_ about those. I already had a lot of them, so they are not that important to me." Him knowing his age down to the century was already precise for old werewolf standards.

"Bud wha if we wanna celebrade?" Adhera asked.

"Why would you want that?" He chuckled and got to work on removing the internal organs, sorting out what he would have a use for and what they would need to get rid of.

"Um. 'Cause Ataata's birfday!" Hmm. "When Abba's?"

Maduke had to laugh at that one. "Abba is so old, no one knows that."

That got a head tilt. "He dun look ol?"

"That's his noble magic. I am actually very young compared to him."

"Whoah!" Adhera was visibly shocked by that. Mizra had a hand on her chin. "So I don gotta ged big?"

"Hmmh... I am not sure how this works, actually." He chuckled. "I suppose you _might_ maybe stay small if you _really_ want to."

“Yus!” She would be small forever!

"Don't you want to grow bigger?" He chuckled. Although, of course, life would be harder once the children grew older. They would realize that this island was small and the world out there... they might resent how much they were missing out on. If his hands were not covered in pig's blood, he'd ruffle their hair affectionately. Still, he knew they could _feel_ that sentiment regardless. "Well. I don't mind you staying small. Easier to carry you around."

“Yus!” Mizra knew! “I be stron an small!”

"Oh no." He chuckled. "No one will even see you coming."

“Yus!” He understood!

"And you, Adhera?" How did she feel about the prospect of growing? Or would she also rather stay a small bean, if possible?

“Ged big so sing to big things!”

"Like what things?"

“Like. Um. Gran says there’s things bigger than clicky fish deep!”

"Indeed. Such as _huge_ clicky fish."

“_Huge_ clicky fish?” Her voice rose in pitch as it lowered in volume, her awe obvious.

"Yes. To a _whale_, we are about the size of worms. And I heard they sing, too."

“Does Gran know?” She whispered.

"Yes. I think she probably even heard them before." He wished he could _show_ her.

“Gonsingtothabigclickyfish!” Her body was shaking with her excitement.

"I don't know whether they actually click. Maybe they only sing." He chuckled.

Adhera _shrieked_ in joy, unable to contain it as she started running around. You did not have to be a psychic to be able to tell that Adhera was overly excited - and Maduke decided not to push that even further by talking more about whales. He would just let her shriek and run her excitement out. "So. Mizra. How do we make the pig? Soup? Roast?"

“Eads.” As is.

He thought for a moment. "Aright. I will make you some you can eat like that." This really was just what the germanic people would call Mett.

“Reawy?”

"Yes. Go to the kitchen and get me salt and some corns of pepper. And a clove of garlic, if you want." In the meantime, he would cut off some pieces and use the stone hatched to turn it into mince.

Mizra raised an arm to her forehead in a salute, mud dripping off as she held the worm. “God id!” She started running in that direction.

"Ask your abba to clean you!", he called after her with a laugh. Adhera was still running around excitedly.

Mizra ran into the cave and up to Lagus. "Abba!!!!! Godda clean!!!"

Lagus raised an eyebrow as his power washed over her. “Done.”

"Yay!!!" She just ran past him into the cooking area, where she was stopped by the fact that all the spice was out of reach. "Abba!!!!! Need salt! And peppa! And gawic!"

“Can you reach with your power yet?”

"No!!!" She jumped, but that did not go too well either.

“Mmm. That’s too bad.” He telepathically grabbed the things she needed, holding them just out of reach. “Come on now. You can get them. It’s just an extension of yourself.”

Mizra just jumped up, reaching with her small fingers. "Ataata needs! Godda make eads!"

“If you can touch them with you power, not your fingers, I will give them to you.” Otherwise he’d just take them to Maduke himself.

"No!!!!! Need!!!" She whined loudly, which made the babies stir in the alcove.

“Not as much as you say you do if you’re not listening.” Ah. He’d worked on this with Mizra before too. Why was she being so bratty today? “You know what to do.”

"No wand!" She stomped her feet angrily.

“You don’t want to learn telekinesis? Adhera is already proficient.” Well. Proficient enough.

"Noooo!" This was only _in the way_ of her primary goal right now and she was more annoyed than anything.

“Then no spices.” Easy. He floated them over to himself and rose. He would take these to Maduke personally. Without her knowledge. Mizra just sat down and started wailing - loudly, and ear-piercingly, which made all the other babies start crying too. "What is wrong?" The noise was hard to miss, and it had Xanthe entering the cave to check up on them. 

“I told her she needed to tap the spices with her power if she wanted them and she refused. I will not do everything for her and she needs to learn these things.” Walking over to Xanthe, he placed the spices in her hands and whispered in her ear. “Take these to Maduke. It was her goal to begin with. _She’s_ just not going to be the one to accomplish that.” Ah. He’d need to get his babies calm now.

There were some things to be said, but right now... She just took the spices. "Mizra. Come." Werewolf children did not have these noble powers - they did have to rely on their parents, and that was alright. If Mizra wanted to be like a werewolf, she would not keep her from it. Lagus walked over to calm the crying infants as Mizra sniffled, rising to follow her Gran.

"Mizra." She offered her hand to the sniffling girl. "Take me to your father."

“O-okay.” This way, she thought? Her eyes were kind of blurry from tears, but she thought it was in this direction.

"You don't want to use the powers?" That was legitimate, but she did wonder about the reasoning.

“Need eads!”

"Do you promise to practice with abba after you had some food?" That should reconcile them.

“Um. Dunno.” She was still upset. Why couldn’t she have the spices? She _needed_ them.

"It's very important to your abba that you practice your powers and learn how to use them."

“Why?”

"That way, you do not need his help for many things. Like picking up things out of reach."

“... Yeah.” Abba seemed to like it best when she and Adhera did things on their own. Even helping him in the garden... it seemed mostly things he could do himself.

"Your father wants you to learn how to hunt, how to be careful with your clothes, how to wash yourself - and your abba wants you to learn how to use your power. That's what parents do: they try to teach you how to do everything."

“Oh.”

"When your ataata was small, I taught him how to make clothes. I taught him how to make food, too. Today, he can do this himself. And when you and your siblings get older, he will teach you how to do this."

“I make food? Why. Can just ead.”

"Did you know your father would not eat uncooked meat? Ever." Maduke's disgust of raw meat had been endearing as a child and was still quite amusing to this day.

“Too much work!”

"Well. I think cooked food is tastier than just eating your prey rare."

“Hmm. Maybe.” It could be tasty but she still liked eating them normally. She gave one last sniffle, finally calm.

They arrived. "Oh. Pig?" That's what the hogs here were called, since, as Maduke explained again and again, they were not the same as the boar back home. "Yes." Maduke stood up. "What's wrong, Mizra?"

“Abba no gib spicies.” She looked down at the ground, dejected.

"Why not?" He picked her up for a quick cuddle.

“Cause I didn reach.”

"Ah. With your telekinesis?" He took the spices from his mother with his free hand. "Thank you."

“Yeah.” She huffed. Wait. “Spicies?”

"Yes. Here, I have them." He used that to season the meat he had minced with a hatched. Then, just some mixing, and... voila. He rolled up the freshly seasoned mince into a little ball. "Mouth wide open."

“Ah!” Her mouth opened as wide as she could and he tossed the hazelnut-sized meat ball in her mouth. It fell apart in her mouth as it hit and she giggled, swallowing. “‘Gan!” She wanted another!

Maduke chuckled. "How about you make your own meatballs?" It was like edible, meaty dough, after all. "I have to take care of the rest of the pig."

“Okay!” She could do that! “Gonna ead~”

"Yes. Enjoy." He chuckled. Minced with salt, pepper and a crushed clove of garlic, eating raw meat did not seem _quite_ as barbaric anymore.

Adhera briefly stopped running around to tilt her head at Mizra. “Wha tha?”

"Eads." She didn't bother making balls and just pinched up meat she ate as-is.

Huh. Oh! Gran! “Gran! Ataata says there big clicky fish tha sing!”

Xanthe smiled. "You mean whales, child."

“Whale?” Ah! Fun name! “S’good!”

"The small ones are dolphins. You call them clicky fish. The big ones are whales."

“Wanna sing to a whale!”

Xanthe chuckled. "They don't live around here, unfortunately."

“Oh.” Her arms dropped as fast as her mood. No whales to sing to? She sighed. “‘Kay.”

"I haven't seen any in a very long time. Maybe there's even none left."

“None lef?” Oh. “Okay.” Adhera just sat down, dejected. Mizra offered her a chunk of raw ground meat and Adhera took it with a muddy hand, shoving it in her mouth.

"You can sing to piggies!" They were bigger than rabbits so that must be good enough.

"Bud piggies don sing." She'd do so anyway though.

"Birds can sing, you know," Maduke pointed out, his back turned to them as he worked.

"Can?" She tilted her head. "Wesley sing?"

"Well. Not Wesley, necessarily, but other birds can."

"Wesley makes funny sounds!" She giggled. They sounded like farts.

"Yes. Each bird makes different sounds. You should learn what kinds of birds live on this island - and their sounds."

"Ah! Gotta ged more worms!"

"Well. Then off you two go!"

While the adults would have pork roast, the babies... Maduke ended up using another pot to cook up diced fruit. The babies would get a fairly sweet fruit goo then, with some bits in it they could nom on. Sounded pretty ideal. By the evening, Adhera had even learned the little birthday song. "Abba!" Her tail wagged excitedly. "Gonna sing baby bifday song!"

"You are now? Shall I go make sure they sit in the main area?" Lagus offered.

"Yus!" She danced happily and Mizra bounced behind her. She would sing too, and play her sticks.

"Very well." It was good he could carry them with telekinesis. Having only two arms was a bother sometimes. But more would not fix that he had only one torso with limited space to hold them against. "Here we are." Lagus began setting them down, still holding Ambrose. All but he had almost doubled in size, as infants, especially premature ones, tended to do. Ambrose had not grown substantially in any way, but he had become stronger. That was all Lagus could ask for, he supposed.

The girls bounced excitedly and Maduke joined them, carrying two bowls of the cooked fruit. Warm, but not too hot anymore. Babies did love eating with their hands. He set them down in front of the girls. "Want one too, Ambrose?" He reached to pet his head.

Ambrose just tilted his head, letting out a curious whine. It smelled sweet. What was it? Maduke nodded and returned to the kitchen with one of the tiny bowls he'd made a while ago. Ideally for just one. So he wouldn't have to compete with his siblings. "Happy birthday, little man”

"Ahhawa." He just stuck a finger in it, giggling.

"It's sweet. Try it." The girls were already enjoying it and - "Mizra! You and Adhera get your own portion!" Their little siblings stood no chance after all. Ambrose fell face forward into it, gumming the ceramic as it covered his face. Mizra and Adhera bounced over to Maduke, excited about whatever this was. Maduke chuckled. "I think he'll need some help." But first, he had to give some to the twins.

"Ataata, wha is?" Mizra asked.

"I cooked some fruit," he explained, laddling two bowls. "There you go." There was a bit left, which he'd offer to his mother, then. Elderly people first.

"Yeah!" Fruit was _tasty_! Even Adhera preferred it over meat!

He smiled and brought a bowl to his mother who already could tell by scent and sound what must be going on. Next... "Give Ambrose to me. I'll feed him." With a spoon. Lagus would probably clean him.

"Of course." Lagus picked up Ambrose out of the bowl, cleaning him off as he picked up the bowl as well. "Come on now." He chuckled. "Actual puppy. Trying to eat face first out of a bowl on the floor."

Maduke took his son and sat down and got some of the fruit goo on a wooden spoon. "Say 'aaaah' for the birdie."

Ambrose cocked his head at it for several seconds before finally opening his head. "Ahhha?"

And in went the spoon. "Good boy," Maduke praised.

His hands shook and his brow furrowed as he concentrated on the taste. "Mmm um." Some dripped out as his mouth opened in a facsimile of chewing.

He chuckled and just wiped it off his face with thumb. "Good, huh?"

"They're starting a food fight over there," Lagus commented, making no move to stop them as Dianthia slapped Tanace with a hand full of the goo.

"Girls! That was a lot of work!" And of course they turned it into playtime.

Lagus snickered at that. "They're _infants_. They don't understand that." Ah. And there Dianthia went sticking her gooey hand in Tanace’s mouth, her sister squeaking her indignation. "Yes, yes. I'll clean you up."

"Well. At least they're having fun," Maduke commented. And the smell of the roast he was working on made him hungry, too. But first, help Ambrose eat his fruits. The infant slumped to the side, gumming Maduke's hand now. Lagus picked up Tanace and cleaned her before setting her back down. "There, all better, yes?"

All in all, it took a good bit of time to have everyone eat, more or less, and Lagus got to clean up the mess while Adhera sang her birthday song. Six times. While she did that, Maduke returned to the cooking area to take care of the main meal. “Mizra. Do you want to put out a few squeak toys to see if they’ll play?” Since they were all so small, they wouldn’t be able to do any damage anyway.

"Uhm... Okay!" Mizra got up to go and bring some of the toys. She tossed them at the babies. One beaned Ambrose, sending him down from his sitting position as he yipped in surprise. The girls were more eager, Ranuncula grabbing one and just staring at it. Adhera sat down to watch them play. The babies were funny and a bit stupid, in her opinion, so it was very entertaining. Bellisia was the first to manage to squeak one, letting out a loud gasp as she shook in excitement. She got to work eagerly on trying to make it squeak again. That set off the other children too, once one of them figured out how they worked. Mizra sat with Ambrose. "Gon' make id sqweak?"

"Awaaaa," he attempted to explain. He wasn't sure he liked how noisy it was, but it did look fun. Mizra just picked up the toy that had knocked him over and used both hands to squash it, making a loud squeaking noise when she did so. He stared at his sister, brow furrowing just as Adhera's and Maduke's did. His hand reached out, opening and closing. She giggled and let him take the toy so he could try it himself. Ambrose calmly held the toy, content to _ s l o w l y_ compress it. That one made her giggle even more because of the long, drawn out squeak. "You're funny." She patted his belly.

"Ah!" He responded, falling over from the force of her pat. But that didn't matter so much. Even on his back he released and started squeezing again. It was lovely, to see the eight playing with each other. Playing, play-fighting, cuddling. With the succulent pork roast, they had a good dinner to celebrate one year with the sextuplets and in the evening, they cuddled the children to sleep. It was a good birthday.


	35. Egg-Celent Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter I am particularly happy and excited about so I will post a couple in a row to have it posted because am luv.

Maduke had not expected that Claudia would actually end up sending them things - but when Wesley got agitated, and when Lagus translated the attempted message, he got the twins, Ambrose and Bellisia. His mother tagged along to help carry. It would probably be a positive sign of cooperativeness to bring the child that had caused them worries and a healthy sibling as comparison. Mizra, with Wesley on her shoulder, ran ahead, and into the barrier, landing on her bum. "Hi Claudia!!!"

"Hello, Mizra." Her hand rested on the slight swell she'd developed. "I've brought something." She held out a chick. "Now, this is a baby, so you can't eat it. It's not ready."

"Oh? Baby?" She got up to look. "Oh, is baby bird!"

"Yes. There's more."

”Lots more." Psykhe walked up, chicks all the way up her arms and on her shoulders, held there telekinetically so they would not fall and harm themselves. "You've been overfeeding Wesley."

"All the woms!" Mizra giggled, doing a little happy dance as she thought of all the digging in the dirt she got to do to feed him! Adhera finaly joined them. "Hi!!!" She bounced.

"Hello, Adhera." Psykhe greeted, sending in one of the birds as greeting. "Can you make sure Wesley gets more exercise? If he gets too fat, he won't be able to fly."

Adhera squeaked as she picked up the little chick. "Yellow!!!" She liked that color! Her tail wagged.

"These are all you guys'. Maduke asked for 'em." Psykhe set down the rest, sending them to surround the girl. Claudia smiled at the sight, handing the chick off to Mizra and setting her hand on the handcart. "Here's the rest of the supplies you requested. Lunark asked that some lithopanes be given to Xanthe and some books be added as well."

"Some wha?" Mizra asked, sniffing the chick. Finally, Maduke and Xanthe reached the beach too - she was carrying Bellisia, and held Maduke's arm for orientation. That slowed them down, of course. "Good day Claudia. Knight-Major." Maduke nodded at the women. Ah. Chickens.

The two women nodded to him. “Can you make sure Wesley stops gaining weight? He can’t do his job if he can’t fly,” Psykhe complained. She’d already done so to the girls, but...

"Ah. Yes. Well... now that there are chickens to feed, Wesley won't have to eat all the worms the girls keep digging up." He chuckled. "You look.. almost _glowing,_ Claudia," he commented.

“Ah. Yes...” Crap, had he noticed? She’d hoped she wasn’t showing that much. She pushed the cart through the barrier. “In addition to the things you asked for, there’s a few other things. Some for the girls. Lunark added a few things for Xanthe.”

If she was not going to say more, he was not going to ask - nothing that happened outside this barrier was any of his business. Xanthe just smiled. "How is Lunark? Are her children well?"

“Very. Deiter is speaking now. They’ve started in with homeschooling Hecate. Ah... not that you can do anything else these days. It’s not like public schools exist anymore.” And not like Hecate could attend even if they did.

"Do they sleep well?" She mostly meant Hecate, of course, but by asking about both, it would be less direct.

“It is as usual, I’m afraid. But Ser Raizel is good at calming them for sleep.”

"That is good." Xanthe smiled serenely and Maduke shifted. "I brought along Ambrose and Bellisia. The children are all about like her." Double since Claudia last had seen them, while Ambrose was still tiny.

Claudia smiled, joy lighting up her eyes at getting to see her siblings. “Ambrose has grown strong.”

"Yes." Maduke nodded, taking Bellisia too before stepping closer to the barrier. "Come on, say Hi," he encouraged them.

“Ah!” Ambrose yipped. “Haa.” Bellisia did the same. Claudia smiled. She could get the gist psychically. “Close enough.”

"We celebrated their first year a couple of days ago." He sounded proud.

“They’re doing _very_ well. Ah! I’ll have to come back in a week or so then, so I can do check-ups.” Record their growth.

Maduke just nodded. "I can bring them here, if that facilitates it."

“I’ll need to bring Rosaria anyway since I need to come in and interact, so it can be done anywhere. I’d just...” rather not see Lagus.

"I see. She must be annoyed by now." Good. Maybe.... "Uhm." Adhera looked at Claudia. "Big singy fish?"

“... Whales?”

"Gran dunn know if any lefd."

“I don’t know why there wouldn’t be any. They’re more suited to this cold than other creatures are. But Ignes might know for sure. I’ll ask her, okay?”

"Yes!!!" Adhera danced happily because her life-long dream of singing to the whales might come true after all! At least to her, in any case, it felt like the most important dream she ever had, even if it's only been a couple of days. The Shark Princess would know!

"Speaking of which-" Maduke shifted. The book. "Did you get around to giving Lunark the book?"

Claudia nodded. "It took a bit because Ignes wanted to make copies, but I gave her the original and one of the copies to read with Deiter." Ah, she chuckled. "Deiter seemed quite happy to get a book too."

"Thank you. For that and... this." He gestured around. The chickens. Whatever else was in that handcart.

"I made sure to get some things the girls might enjoy." Oh, she was looking forward to that. "Ah, actually, Adhera. Just under the pack of seeds that show red fruits on a small vine... there's something for you."

"Oh???" Ahdera began digging and pulled out... "FLUDE!!" She held it up triumphantly

"Close. I suppose it is a _type_ of flute." She chuckled. "Ah, Mizra. I don't want you thinking I left you out. Other side. There's something that when you blow in it you can buzz like a bee!"

The girl jumped happily and began digging while Adhera tried out her new instrument. A loud, shrill sound came from the recorder as she blew into it with all might and it made the babies yap in displeasure. No good sound!

Claudia chuckled. "It takes time to master. Until then it won't sound very good, I'm afraid."

Maduke made a rather miserable face. Ah, of course she had to do that. Mizra found hers and blew into it, making yet another sound Maduke knew he was going to have to tolerate for a good while.

“Adhera’s is called a ‘recorder’. Yours is called a ‘kazoo.’” Ah. Such perfect revenge.

Mizra giggled gleefully. "Abba gonna hade!" She already knew how he did not like loud noises.

Claudia smiled at that. “Yes. Yes he is. But that’s not as important as fun, is it?”

"Yes!" Adhera giggled cheerfully.

"Girls. What do you say when someone does something nice?" Maduke sighed. There was not really much he could do about this except try to teach them manners at least.

"Uhm.. thank!" Mizra grinned.

“You’re welcome. There are some books you might like in there too.”

Mizra wanted to comment that books did not interest her, but a stern glance from Maduke silenced her and she simply let out a little huff. Moving around was more fun than sitting.

"... Do not tell my father." Claudia looked directly at Maduke for that. Hopefully, he understood.

Ah. "You do know he will know if you visit in a week?" So there was not much of a point in _not_ telling him.

"... I don't wish to see him then either." As they'd already covered.

"... Fair enough." Good luck with that, he thought. "Congratulations, anyway." He ruffled Mizra's hair and handed Ambrose to his mother.

"Bye Claudia!" Adhera bounced.

"Bye girls!" Ah, they were so cute! She adored them. She'd make sure to bring them all candy the next visit. Even though she'd already packed some. She wanted to give it personally.

Awkwardly, Ambrose wiggled his hand, mimicking the twins. Maduke carefully gathered up the chicks and placed them safely in the handcart, making the transport of them easier. "Will worms and insects do?" He'd never kept chickens before.

"Yes. Seed is also important. Father knows. We've cared for chickens before."

"Good." Because it would be a waste if those chicks just died because no one here knew how to take care of them. After the twins got to say goodbye, they left back into the dense forest, the chicks on the cart, Mizra led Xanthe and Adhera ran around excitedly, playing horribly on her recorder.

“Ataata! Kazoo make buzz-buzz sound!” Mizra blew it again.

"Yes. Yes it does." He sighed. Great. Just great. Xanthe just chuckled at that. Her son deserved it.

Lagus wound up meeting them halfway. He’d left a particularly trustworthy rabbit to watch the others. Especially since they were just napping. “How did things go?”

"Well." Maduke was dragging the handcart, carrying Ambrose on his free arm. Xanthe had Bellisia. "And you hear that they are not done sending us _presents._"

Lagus’s eye twitched, but he gave a slow nod. “Yes. I hear.” He’d thought he’d destroyed all woodwinds in Tradio. Where did Claudia find another? Or had Lunark sent it?

"We also have these here..." He nodded at the chicks that sat on the cart.

"Ah! I think we have plenty of maize for this..." Thank goodness that was one of their crops. One of the things that Maduke had managed to bring seeds for.

"Chicken, Lagus." He actually sounded mildly excited. Eggs! And tender chicken meat! And their soft feathers... Ah how much he longed for a feathered pillow...

Lagus blinked. “Yes, I know what chickens are.”

"Yes. I know that you know. And they are great."

"If you say so. Mostly they just gave a bunch of eggs we don't always know what to do with." Back at their clan.

"Well. Eggs are great." Easy proteins, less work than meat often. All in all, good.

"Ah. So you do want the eggs." Well then. That was fine!

"Yes. Fried. Boiled. Omelette. With other things. Eggs are good."

He was happy Maduke was happy, at least. "How was Claudia?"

"Ah. Well. She intends to come again to examine the children but does not want to see you." Well. That's what you get for not being the best father you could be.

He frowned at that. "Yes, I suppose she wouldn't." Well, he could just be in the greenhouse when she visited then.

"Let's see what else is in that cart. Oh. The scout said we should stop overfeeding Wesley like that."

"He is getting rather fat." But he just hadn't cared. "Yes, we can stop feeding him that much. That means no sneaking him snacks, Mizra."

Mizra stopped playing kazoo for a moment. "Gonna feed the chickens!" Problem solved.

Lagus chuckled. "And what if they get too fat?"

"Then we _ead_ 'em!" She grinned. They also ate the rabbits that got too fat and old after all.

“Fair enough.” He rubbed her head. “Just remember they have jobs first. Like Wesley does, but different.”

"Wha's do?"Adhera asked, finally stopping to just walk next to them.

“They lay eggs. And your father wants some.” He hoped some of these chicks were male. Then they could get more chickens.

"Oh! Eggsies!" She bounced. If father wanted some, they must be good!

“Yes. So we should make sure they stay healthy, even if overfed.” Though, with... fifteen, he thought he counted?... chicks it would be far harder to over feed them than one nighthawk.

"Okay! Uhm.. abba.." Adhera reached out. She liked being carried.

Lagus hummed. “Where’s your manners? What do you ask?”

"Pweaaase." She smiled sweetly.

“Very good.” Lagus picked her up, smiling as he praised what a good girl she was for using manners.

She grinned widely. Yay! Mizra just huffed. If she weren't leading her grandmother, she'd insist on being picked up as well. Once home... "Do we just put the chicks with the rabbits?" Maduke asked.

“Hmm... I’ll have a talk with them all so they know to get along. Then it should be fine.”

Right. Nobles and their powers. "And then we can make them their own enclosure once the house is done."

“Yes. That would be best.” They’d each want their own, after all.

He smiled serenely. "Then I leave the chicks to you." He picked up Bellisia from Xanthe's arms to return her and Ambrose to their siblings.

Lagus looked to the girls as they came up to the cave. “Well. You two want to help me put them in?”

"Yes!!!" The chicks were new and interesting and soft and they wanted to play with them.

“Be easy, okay? Birds have very fragile bones.”

"Okay! Godda be caaawful like with babies and rabbids?"

"Yes. Just like them. Like how easy you have to be with the baby rabbits. These are babies too, after all." Ah, his girls could be so cute sometimes.


	36. Time to Move

Ignes wished her father could see her as she was now. She wished he could see her watching as the Kravei lands were being put back into order and she wished he could see her sitting by the Lord's lake with Claudia and Raskreia. She wished he could be here and see that she was alright. She wished he could be here when his grandchild would be born. Absent-mindedly, she wiped at her eyes. This was no time to cry. Their method had worked and she and Claudia would become parents. "Sorry. I zoned out." She should not be crying for those she had lost and instead look forward to those who would come into her life.

Claudia reached for her hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “It’s fine.” Raskreia appeared to be zoned out herself.

"I am really happy," she assured, leaning in to kiss Claudia's cheek. This was not just Claudia's child, after all. It was hers too.

“I’ve been thinking...” Raskreia started.

She looked up, still holding Claudia's hand. "... Yes?"

“... I should let you and Claudia do your own thing.” Without Raskreia continuing your intrude. They were even becoming parents now. Claudia loved Ignes absolutely and Ignes clearly felt the same. Raskreia was just an interloper now, even if it had started as just Ignes and Raskreia.

"What do you mean?" Claudia asked carefully. Of course, she got the gist, but... That would make quite a big change.

Raskreia sighed deeply. “You two are a couple now.” So she should stop third wheeling.

Ignes scowled slightly. "... And?" She did not exactly see the problem there.

“And I should stop intruding.”

Claudia frowned. Was this... was this her fault? She knew that Ignes liked Raskreia a lot and now... she had gotten too greedy and pushed her away. Not just her Lord, but also her friend. "You're not intruding!" Ignes huffed, looking rather upset.

Raskreia simply shook her head. “I’ve been thinking about this for some time.” Because she clearly was.

"_I_ am sorry for intruding." Claudia blushed. Greedy greedy greedy and that's what she got.

“No.” Claudia wasn’t intruding at all! “I... you two are clearly meant to be together.” She looked down, blushing.

"Wait, is no one asking me?!" Ignes looked rather bewildered. Where was this all coming from?

“What do you mean?” Raskreia didn’t get it. Was there a problem?

"Uhm... you know... I _love_ being with you. Both of you."

“... Yes.” That didn’t mean she wasn’t in the way though.

"... And... I think it sucks that you just want to... drop out of this."

“You wouldn’t have to focus on two people though. Neither of you.”

"You say that like it's a bad thing! Claudia?! Say something!"

“Um. I don’t...” She blushed. “I don’t think you’re intruding. If anything, it’s me.” Because she was the one who came last. The one who focused on Ignes so much Raskreia thought she was unwanted here.

Ignes frowned. "Wait... or.. is there someone else...?" Like Karias? She _knew_ he was interested in Raskreia, after all!

Raskreia’s eyes widened. “No! Not at all!” What? Where did this come from? She was just trying to give them space to be together!

"Then why don't you just... want to stay with us? I thought we were having fun! The three of us!"

“We were! I just wanted to give you two some space!” Ah. She really looked dumb right now, didn’t she?

Ignes' bewildered and upset face turned into dawning understanding. "Oh. Because you're the Lord. You thought we would not ask for space. Didn't you?" Wait. Did they want space? Did Claudia? Insecurely, Ignes glanced at her.

Claudia smiled awkwardly. "That's... I appreciate the idea, but we're a trio, not a couple and an extra." She looked down. "I've been a bad friend, haven't I? So focused on Ignes that you think you're unwanted."

"No. You have not," Raskreia assured, her facial expression softening. "... I ... do not want to stand in the way of love."

“We love you too.” Just because she was more focused on Ignes. “I... explained why I’m more comfortable around Ignes before.” It wasn’t like Claudia’s own condition was a secret anymore.

Right. They were polar opposites - while Ignes had no psychic powers, Claudia's were in a constant overdrive. But around Ignes, she found calm - a mind that was not flooding hers. Now that she thought about it, it might even add another reason as to why Claudia wanted a child with Ignes. Their conditions might, hopefully, cancel each other out. Raskreia nodded understandingly.

Claudia moved around Ignes, wrapping her arms around Raskreia. “I’m sorry I made you feel like we don’t want you. We do. We really do.”

Ignes joined in, also placing her arms around Raskreia. "We're happy to have you with us... For as long as you want."

Raskreia’s own arms came to their backs. “I see. Then... I will stay.”

"Yay!" Ignes giggled. "And soon enough, we'll be four."

“That we will.” She should probably have her own at some point, shouldn’t she?

* * *

A house could be built fast - but if you wanted a place to truly _live_ in for centuries to come, you put in the effort and drew joy from it for a long time to come. That's why it took a bit over ten years for Maduke to finish the house by the river. Generous amounts of space, many lovingly added details that would add coziness... He was genuinely _proud_ of his work. The new furniture. The freshly finished rooms... He could spend a year just reveling in the fruits of his own work. However, he did not. Instead, he headed home to the cave that was absolutely overflowing with all their children. "Kids." He clapped his hands with a sharp whistle to gain everyone's attention.

"Ataata!" Ranuncula ran up, grabbing his leg.

"Hello Princess!" He swept her up. First come, first served. Within two minutes, he was swarmed by children. "The house is finished."

"House?" Dianthia's head tilted. The thing Ataata had been building all this time?

"Yes. I told you we are going to move somewhere with more space. And now it's finally finished and ready for us."

"House done!" Mizra leapt at him.

With a laugh, he turned to the side so Mizra could easily latch on to his arm. "Who wants to go and tell Abba? Who tells Gran?"

"I go ged Abba!" Bellisia ran off. Tanace just sat on the floor, stonefaced. She didn't like new things.

"Um. Adhee alrea-y wif Abba," Araceae commented, watching her sister run off.

"Well. Adhera doesn't know that the house is done, so someone will have to tell her anyway. Mizra. You and Dianthia go and find Gran."

"Okay! Come on, Dia!" Mizra dragged her sister off to go find their grandmother.

"And the rest... everyone grab their favourite things." That would keep them occupied while he began getting everything ready for the move. Blessed be the handcart.

"'Kay!" Ran just hugged Maduke's leg tighter. Oh no that was too cute! He laughed heartily and reached down to pet her head. "I am coming anyway. You just want to ride along?"

She bounced lightly. "Yes."

He laughed and headed for the kitchen area. Loads of pots and bowls... of course, they would need a whole bunch of trips. "Have you seen Ambrose?"

“Abba god him ‘cause he’s nod good a walkin.”

"Well. He is going to learn when he grows." One could think Ambrose was only half the age of his siblings - who all grew pretty well, about as fast as Mizra and Adhera had. That was good. "So. Who do you think wants to be in their own room?" Of course, everyone had one, but he doubted they would want to sleep alone most of the time.

“Tana maybe. Bud she still like cuddle!”

"That's why my bed is the biggest." He chuckled. So that everyone could just co-sleep if they wanted.

“Yay!” She giggled! All the sleeps! All the cuddles!

"Cuddles are the best." And that came from someone who used to shun them for most of his life.

“Yeah! Um. I dunno who likes bes.”

"Well. I guess you will have to ask everyone."

“Um. Wan know secred?”

"Sure. I love knowing them."

“Gran likes cuddles too.”

"I know." He only wished he had not turned them down in the past. Oh Moonmother, how soft he'd gotten!

“Um. When you think Abow gonna wal?”

"Hmmh... Whenever he is ready." The growth of hybrids was strange. Adhera had been growing faster than Mizra in the last ten years.

“When tha?”

"Hmmh. I don't know. Everything in the world takes its time. Some need more, others less."

“Oh.” Hmm. “How long I take?”

"For what? You can walk already."

“Um. Swim?”

"Well. We can try swimming again. I know Mizra and Adhera could pretty early." Ranuncula was… a bit of a difficult case when it came to swimming.

“Ye!”

"You'll figure it out one day." So far she always sank and had to make her way back ashore on the ground.

“Um. Hey. I like froo too.”

"Fruit is good, yes. Which is the best?"

“Umm. Nana? Maybe. No! Guabana!”

"Guanabana? Yes. That's a very good fruit." He chuckled. "I like..." Cherries, but there were none here, so... "Mango is good."

“I dun wike mango.”

"That means there is more for me, you know."

“So I can has you guabana?” She would trade!

"Yes. That sounds like a fair exchange." He reached down to pet her head.

“Yus!”

Adhera and Bellisia led Lagus into the cave. “Ah. Maduke.” Ambrose was strapped to his chest with a sling.

"Lagus! The house is ready to move in. Now we just need to move the toys, kitchenware, all that, and also, we need to decide about the gardens. Oh, and the animals. Obviously."

“It’s no difficulty for me to get to them. But a set closer to the house for personal use might be good.” Hmm. He could do that. He chuckled. “I could have it be tended only by the children. A good exercise.”

"Well. I leave that decision in your hands." Then there would just be a bit of a walk associated with the daily gardening.

“Uprooting some of them is not an easy task. Neither is moving the greenhouse, unfortunately. Though I suppose it’s always possible to build a new one and let the current one grow wild for emergency supplies.”

"Not the worst idea."

He smiled. “I’ll see what needs to be moved later then. After our second one is set up.” Ah, so busy!

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to live somewhere with enough space again."

Lagus chuckled at that. “The gardens are my space. I have plenty. It’s the rest of you that got squished.”

"Not everyone can be a tree, my friend." He patted his shoulder. Yes. Friend. Their bond and their eight children didn't mean they were romantic partners, surely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maduke denying that they're lovers is such a running gag here.


	37. Let It Go

For the longest time, Maduke thought they would all just stay here, a happy little family. He assumed that he and Lagus would die here, one day. Alas... something about the way Lagus carried himself... When he sought him out in the old gardens, he found a whole bunch of interesting plants. "Lagus. I did not know you liked tomatoes and potatoes _that_ much."

“Nightshades.” He answered.

"And we would need them because...?" He knew that they were poisonous, yes, but he failed to see the need for them.

“If Muzaka comes back.” Obviously.

"You think he would do that?" Stupid question. Muzaka was dumb enough to do that. He would not let himself grow comfortable enough to blindly rely on the protection of the nobles. "I think it's time I begin practicing more advanced aura techniques."

Lagus nodded. “Would you mind trying this from time to time? I’m trying to get it to work on werewolves. The intention is to incapacitate. Not kill.” So they wouldn’t get in trouble for defending themselves, even if it was a poison.

He hummed. It would probably be not much different from him trying his own rudimentary poison. Even if he would rather not. "I have the impression you enjoy this."

Lagus laughed at that. “Poisons aren’t that different from medicines, you know. It all depends on application. I like medicine, so I like poison.”

"Except you have nothing to heal?" Werewolves were sturdy like that.

Lagus huffed. “Except I have nothing to heal.” It came out vaguely like a complaint.

"You have plenty of things to do. Why do you still want to go back to the old things?" What if Lagus did not have a reason to poison someone?

"... Because I enjoy them?" What kind of question was that? "You have your own hobbies, do you not?"

"Yes. And no time to actually act on any of them." Which came out as a bit of a growl. He did not mind pouring each of his waking moments into the children and their home, but by the moonmother, why was Lagus the one who got to slack?

"Do you need me to free up more time?" It wasn't as if it was difficult. Even now, he managed to tend their crops while watching Ambrose. And some of the others in addition, usually.

"Yes. I need _space._" He was not made to live with others nonstop, without a true break.

"Then I will do so. None of you really come see me when you need something, except for the children. I'm not unwilling, you know." His initiative all went towards his plants, so he didn't know what kind of household things they needed him to do. Outside the weaving and clay-work he did in the night while they and the plants slept.

"You know I am not one to ask for help." Not unless he absolutely _needed_ it. Even all of this... was not something he would have asked by himself.

Lagus sighed. "I do not know what needs to be done if you do not," he admitted. "I don't _work_ like the rest of you. I don't know what you need."

"It's... complicated." Any normal werewolf probably would be happy. To be busy by day and to cuddle up at night, that was what any normal werewolf wanted, after all. But to him... deep down, this was not as fulfilling as it was supposed to be.

"Isn't it always?" Lagus looked to his work. "I can't help that I have more time than the rest of you. I don't need to sleep."

"I rarely sleep either. You know that." A couple of hours a night was more than enough for him.

"... Why don't you just take your free time then, when your mother and the children are asleep?"

"And do what? I am _trapped._ There is nowhere to go." He wanted to sit somewhere, quietly, and read an interesting book. The pleasant, warm burn of a well-aged whiskey. Blood. No. Not that. "I feel like I need to be alone."

"... Then leave, I guess. Just because you're trapped here doesn't mean you're trapped with us. I told you this when I first got pregnant with the girls." His even tone revealed nothing of his discomfort.

"No. That's not what I want. I don't know what I want." It was an honest upset. "... There is nothing in the world that can set me right."

"I do not know how to help. With that description, I doubt I can." It wasn't about hobbies. It wasn't about feeling trapped. Lagus was already doing his best, so it wasn't about Lagus not participating enough.

"I am a monster. And no matter how much I love the children, no matter how much I enjoy being with you, no matter what I do, it's what I am always going to be. There's no escape."

"... Shall we capture Muzaka then? When he inevitably visits? Lure him to the cave, outside of Wesley's view so no one knows?"

"And then _what_ ?"

Lagus sighed. "Nothing. Nevermind." It never seemed to occur to Maduke that he could just do what he wanted with a prisoner, even if he wasn't in a position of power anymore.

"I want to be _normal._ I want this to be enough."

... Maybe some antidepressants? Lagus could certainly try to whip some up and slip it in Maduke's food.

"Oh and... no medicines. The soul can't be cured with some powdered plants."

"Your mother used to be a shaman. Why not speak with her?"

"No use." He huffed in frustration. "She wants me to _let go my demons_ and I am pretty sure this is what she tells everyone."

"... Have you considered doing that? Whatever that entails. You'd have to ask her."

"I haven't really talked to her in a thousand years." At this point, he didn't know how, anymore.

"Everybody starts somewhere. A tree cut down will regrow with proper care."

"A tree that grows on burned and salted soil."

"She is here. It was never fully uprooted. Ash is good fertiliser."

"She is not here _for me._ She is here because of the children." His voice shook. "For centuries, she kept telling people I was _dead!_"

“She still loves you. I can feel it.”

"I don't know how," he admitted, and sounded far more vulnerable than he ever allowed himself to be.

"Hmm..." Lagus closed his eyes, thinking. "She's very proud of what you've become. It overwhelms her sometimes, how happy she is for it. I think just trying, even if you don't know how, is enough."

Quietly, he just drew closer and wrapped his arms around Lagus in a silent hug. He needed it, right now. Build a house, easy. Deal with the children's squeaky toys and kazoos? Done. But deal with this? He was not sure whether he had ever faced something harder than this.

Lagus turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around Maduke back. "For what it's worth, I've always thought you capable of anything. This included."

An awkward chuckle. Usually, that was meant for something bad. And truly, there was almost no evil he was not incapable of. But maybe he would be capable of making peace, too.

It took a while for Maduke to feel ready to actually talk to his mother, though. But when the day came... he waited and waited. Finally. The children were down for a nap. It always took a bit to get them calmed. Yet somehow with Lagus they always fell off quickly. He and his mother focused on weaving. More clothes were always a necessity for the children. His fingers slowed to a halt as he tried to consider how he needed to approach this subject.

Xanthe sat quietly. It was still strange to sit here, with .... her son. That's what he was, despite everything. She, too, stopped weaving for a moment. The silence between them was the kind of silence that weighed heavy before something important was said. Thus, she turned her face towards him to show she was listening.

"... It's difficult, being here," he admitted. It was as good a place as any to start, he supposed.

"It's not different from our old home," she commented.

"It isn't _enough_. It... _frustrates_ me that it isn't." This was so, so hard. Should he just get up and leave for a while?

"Even having everything was not enough for you," she replied calmly as she returned to weaving.

"I know." He huffed. "I know. I like how things are, but..." There was something deeply wrong with him. She understood that, didn't she?

"You know you have to let go."

"... I don't know how," he admitted, just a little hesitant. He'd known she'd say that, but it still brought a prick of annoyance, even knowing that it was necessary.

"Grief waits. Even if it must wait ten thousand years, it will wait." He only had to do what he had not done more than three thousand years ago. And then, from there, it all would unravel. To win against the darkness, you have to fight back where it all began.

"... Grief?" What did she mean by that? Was this about...?

"It's alright to be angry. We all were. But then comes a time to be sad."

"... He _left us_. Weak coward couldn't face his own actions!"

"I know. He _should_ have been there. To become an adult is supposed to be an exciting time. An important one." She should not have let him go through with the rite of adulthood so short after Azran's funeral. She should not have left him _alone_ back then. "I thought you needed space," she whispered. But what he had really needed was someone being _there._

"He doesn't deserve it." Didn't deserve to have Maduke grieve over him. Not when it was his fault Rasmut basically had to grow up without a father and Maduke had to take up the slack.

"We do not grieve for those who are gone. We grieve for ourselves. You do not hurt him. Nothing can hurt him anymore. All you do is hurt yourself, and in turn, everyone around you."

"I..." His mouth snapped back closed. He could not articulate what he was feeling. Could not even mentally describe it enough to.

Slowly, Xanthe reached out to touch his hand. "It will take long. And it will hurt. But this is the root of it all."

His hand tensed as he scrubbed at his eyes. Fuck. No. Crying was a weakness. Lords did not cry. Him not being one anymore did not change that he should not. "I have to go for a while." He stood quickly, abandoning his weaving on the floor in favour of trying to escape into the wilds.

Her brows furrowed in sorrow. "Maduke. When you are ready, come back. Promise you will."

He paused in the door, nodding silently. "Of course I will." His voice was hoarse with emotion already. He hated it.

"Let it go. It's time you let go, and allow yourself to do what you need to. For yourself, and for your children."

His eyes closed briefly. Yes. For the kids. He choked, even as he tried to say that he would be back soon.

A couple of moments of silence. ":..You have been fighting this fight your whole life. But the only way of winning it is to stop."

He nodded once more before stepping outside. He might have to give in to truly win, but that did not mean he was ready to let others see. Xanthe sighed and closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. Grief was never easy. For anyone.

It was the next day during nap time before Maduke came back, eyes rimmed red and silent. He didn’t want the girls asking questions, so it was best to stay away the rest of the day.

Though Xanthe did not see him, she could _feel_ a change. "Come here." She set down her weaving.

“All right.” He sat beside his mother. His voice was still gravelly. Hopefully, Lagus would have something for that. Slowly, she placed her arm around him, pulling slightly. An invitation to rest his head in her lap. He blushed at that. He wasn’t a child. Still, he followed her wordless gesture, resting his head in her lap.

With a smile, she began stroking his hair, keeping her free hand on his arm. "I am proud of you," she said, softly. He was trying, at last, and that's all that mattered.

He choked back a fresh sob, kind words touching a nerve far too freshly unearthed. But he did it. For the kids, for this new life, he would keep doing it too.

She, too, sobbed softly - but did not hold it back. How could she ask him to grieve when she herself wouldn't? Despite everything he had done... Even if he had the blood of his own brother on his hands... He was still her son and she never could say no to him. Not until it was too late. Now, it was time to say 'yes'

"... I'm sorry." About everything.

Despite her tears, she had to smile, genuinely. "I will try to forgive you." He knew that what he did could never be forgiven _easily._ But when she would come around to it, she'd forgive him wholly, by heart. Maduke returned a watery smile. Things were good. And they could only get better, as long as they tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I was so excited about posting. Maduke is merely contained at the moment, but he still has done a great lot of evil and the very same thing that drove him to all that excessive evil in the first place is not just gone because he has children now. Unfortunately, things are rarely that easy. Boy has to actively confront himself. I don't even know anymore if this part of maduke's backstory and how it impacted his development was actually ever directly addressed or not


	38. We Went Swoosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sorry for the spam but, since we are actually about to start PART FIVE of the series,i thought it might be time to just honestly post the whole thing at this point

Life was good. Really good. Ignes still wished her father were here to see her doing well. He'd adore his grandson. "Drassil. Come in." She extended her arms towards the small child. Hot springs were the best and it was the moment to find out whether he got that Kravei love for water. Warm water was unbeatable.

"Ah!" He slowly crawled towards his mother, hand becoming submerged in the water. This was... he giggled. Fun! He hit the water, making splashes and giggling at it.

Ignes smiled warmly. Drassil really was the cutest. And he had Claudia's adorable purple hair! With a chuckle, she flicked some water in his direction.

He shrieked with his giggle, something he'd learned he needed to do to express things to Ignes long ago. "Ah! Mama, no!" He chided. No. Only _he_ got to play with the water.

She laughed. "Don't like water?" But he rather sounded like he was _chiding_ her more than anything.

"Is good!" He chirped.

"Come." She stretched out her arms towards him. "I'll swoosh you through the water." She'd adored being dragged through the water when she was a child.

"Swoosh?" What was swoosh?

"Come and you'll find out." She snickered.

"Yes!" He stretched his arms out, reaching for her. She took him and gently lowered him into the warm water. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Is good!" He repeated his comment from earlier.

Carefully, she flipped him around and kept a hand on his back to make sure he stayed afloat as she walked backwards, dragging him over the surface of the water. "Swoooosh," she whispered.

He gasped, whispering back in the tiniest voice, "_swoosh_." Oh no that was too cute! Ignes laughed. In circles and in zigzag. It was just fun. He was so tiny! She remembered how twelve years ago, she hadn't really known how to interact with him at all.

Drassil giggled. "Mama, more!"

"Alright!" She giggled as well. They could do this all day if he wanted. This continued for some time before Drassil stopped giggling and gave a massive gasp, coming to a realisation.

Ignes stopped. "Did you just invent the wheel, 'lil guppy?"

"What if... swoosh _fast?_"

That made her giggle. "Then fast we _go!_"

“Whee!” His laughed as hard as he could. This was fun! The best! Ah this was so good and pure and she was full of happiness and joy! "Do you want to bounce?"

“Bounce?” Ah. Bounce was... what was it again? He’d done it before, he knew!

She came to a halt and sat on one of the rocks along the edge of the natural hot spring and placed Drassil on her knee before lifting him out of the water ever so slightly, before letting him drop back, landing safely on her knee.

“No. Deeper!”

She giggled. "Do you want to dive?"

“Dive? Wah thad?”

"Go under water." She slipped off the rock, raising him above her head so he was still above water while she was fully submerged.

He watched carefully before leaning forward to try and submerge himself. Ignes lowered him softly, holding him in front of her face. She blew some bubbles at him. He giggled, air escaping his lungs as he did so, yet it caused him no harm. This was fun! Together, they resurfaced again. "Well done!", She praised. He hadn't been scared at all!

"Did it!" Whatever it was. He was happy though! "Oh. Hi!" He waved at the newcomer.

Ignes looked up. Right. She'd been so focused on Drassil, she hadn't even noticed... Ah. Did she know that guy? That was a vaguely familiar person, and there weren't all that many brown haired people on Lukedonia after all.

The brown haired noble held his injured limb carefully. One of the clan doctors had just gotten done healing it, but a soak to relax the muscles was recommended. “Greetings, Ser Ignes.”

"Hello, Uhm -" she had to think about that one. The central knight who'd always hung out with Sena, one of the few Kravei pureblood children on Lukedonia even before her return.

“Captain Sinclair Drosia, Ser. Do you mind if I join?” He gestured to his injured arm.

"Ah. Sure. Training injury?" They were in a time of peace, after all.

He chuckled. “Yes. There are no threats, but staying on top of our game never hurts.” His clothing dissolved, leaving his sling and a conjured pair of swim trunks for modesty as he entered the water. “Warm water really is the best. I’m eternally grateful to whomever discovered it speeds healing.” He glanced to the child, who was bashfully hiding behind his mother now, yet still waving.

Ignes chuckled. Warm water was great to ingest as tea, but she preferred to just sit in it. "Drassil. This is Sinclair Drosia. He is a central knight. Do you know what they do?"

"Um... be knight?"

She giggled at that one. A very astute observation. "And do you know what knights do?"

"No."

"The Central Knights are here to protect everyone and make sure everyone is playing by the rules."

“Like don hug the chickies if they don wan hugs?”

"... Well." That was not nice, but not a crime either, but also establishing a hierarchy of who was protected and who wasn't probably was a bit much for now. "More like, don't take away things that belong to others, and don't be mean to our human guests, that kind of thing."

"Jus don be _mean_." Being mean was mean!

"Exactly." She chuckled and patted his head. "You got it."

"Just so," Sinclair agreed. Most laws did just follow the basic principal of 'do not harm'.

"This is Drassil, by the way. My son." Even if he was probably primarily considered Claudia's since she carried him and he had her purple hair.

"I believe I've seen him briefly before. Just haven't had the chance to meet him properly." Work did not always overlap with being able to interact with cute kids, after all.

"Say Hello, dear." She smiled. That was being polite after all.

"Um. Hi!" He'd already said he but he could again!

Sinclair nodded to him. "Hello Drassil. I trust you're having a good day?"

"Yeah!" He giggled.

"He's having his first bath," Ignes explained proudly.

Sinclair nodded solemnly. "Quite the accomplishment. Especially in a bath so big." They were ponds, after all. Some rather deep.

"He's got that Kravei love for water, obviously." And she couldn't be happier.

He snickered a bit. "Yes, I recall what that's like. Sena was much the same way."

"How is she doing, actually?" She has been a bit very focused on Drassil the last twelve years.

"A bit of a moody teen. She's only just now really coming to terms with... well." What had happened when Lagus had invaded. She'd been a child at the time, and a young one at that. She'd needed to grow before she could really work through the trauma.

Right. The countless casualties when they had invaded. Ignes shifted. That was Gradeus' doing, right? "It's never easy to lose a parent. No matter how old you are."

“No.” Sinclair agreed. “It never is.”

"So, how's Ser Edian doing?" Still with that werewolf woman and the Noblesse?

Sinclair smiled. "She's been doing well as always. I think her romance has done her well."

Ah. So she took it as a yes. "Well. She deserves to be happy." A bit colourless as a person, but still worthy of love and happiness.

"I much agree. Things are good now." And he was glad people could finally just be happy.

She smiled softly. Ah. Things were so good indeed! When it was time to go, Drassil waved at the knight as they left. Ignes took him straight home and found Claudia in the greenhouse. "Hello there."

“Ignes.” She blushed happily. “Hey there Drassil. Did you have fun?”

"Yes!" He stretched his arms towards his mother. "Went swooosh!"

“Oh? That sounds like lots of fun! You like the water then?” She picked him up, cuddling him. Ah, already talking even though he couldn’t quite walk yet.

"Yes! Met knight!", he told her excitedly, while sending a whole flood of information on the side.

“Sinclair, huh?” Her voice lowered conspiratorially. “You know. He’s one of the people who really like hugs. If you ask nicely he might give you some.”

"Hugs!" He bounced in her arms, grabbing at her cheeks in excitement. "Luv 'em!"

“I know. That’s why...” She walked over to Ignes, gesturing for her to join in. “We’re gonna squish you with them.” Ignes laughed as she joined into he hug with the giggling child. Ah, he and Claudia were the cutest! She loved them! Claudia leaned in to kiss Ignes. She loved their little family so much. At that, Drassil gasped, reaching out to touch their faces. “Ah! No! Mine! Want!” Drassil wanted all the kisses! None for anyone else!

Oh no, he was too cute! Ignes giggled and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "There you go. Better?"

“Yes.” He flopped over onto Ignes, still held by Claudia. Much better.

She chuckled, pulling Claudia into a tighter hug so Drassil was well cushioned between them. "We love you. And you will always get all the kisses and hugs from us."

Drassil giggled, happy with that. “I wuv you!”

"I love you too, Drassil. And you, Claudia." She smiled warmly and - a soft sob. But not because she was _sad_, but because her heart was full of warmth and love and she did not know how to contain this.

“I love you both too.” One of Claudia’s hand came up to hold Ignes’s cheek, both in comfort and solidarity. “Shall I make tea for everyone?” Drassil answered before Ignes could. “Yus! Tea! Tasty!”

"Your mama makes the best tea in the whole world," Ignes agreed with a small, albeit somewhat overwhelmed chuckle.


	39. Baby-Flavoured Soup

The children liked the new house. They had loads of space to play and run around and play hide-and-seek and they loved it. They also loved that the river was right next to the house because they could play there! On this particularly sunny afternoon, some of them sat by the riverside. The water was shallow here, giving an easy access. Bellisia sat in the water that reached her chest, Tanace and Ambrose sat in the grass, preferring not to get wet. "Ran!" Bellisia splashed water. "Godda swim!"

"Tryin!" Ran yelled as she walked back up the shore before throwing herself back in.

Tanace giggled. "Das no swimming tho." Ran just walked under water like a dummy. The girl tried to doggypaddle, to no avail. She just sunk deeper whenever she tried to float. Bellisia laughed and got up and bounced into the water - and paddled easily, staying afloat without problems and with puffed-up cheeks. The air in her lungs kept her up.

How!? How did they do that? Ran came back to shore, taking a deep breath, and flung herself back in. Only to _still_ sink.

The other three children snickered, clearly amused by Ranuncula's constant failure to just _swim_ , even if their parents always assured her that she would get the hang of it, eventually. Tanace thought it could not be possibly that hard, even if she had not really done it herself before. She did not like getting wet. And Ambrose did not like water. Bellisia reached out to pat Ran's head under water. She would do it, one day! Ran reached up, yanking Bell down to join her beneath. If she could not swim, then none of them would either. Bellisia giggled, which turned into a breathless gurgle underwater. But they were half nobles, so it was alright - playfully, she kicked at her sister.

Ambrose watched on, unenthused. It was _cold_ water. Warm was much better. Actually... "Where Adhee?"

Tanace hummed in thought. Greenhouse, maybe? She knew Mizra and Ataata were hunting. "Nap?" With Dianthia and Araceae.

“I fin.” He started crawling off to do just that.

"Bye Ambowse!" Tanace just waved at him as he crawled off. In the meantime, Adhera was, indeed, having a little nap with her two sisters, back in their father's bed.

“Adhee.” Ambrose tapped her face, bidding her to wake up.

She huffed. "Wha?" She was warm and cozy.

“I wanna baf in the stew.”

"Wha?", she repeated, sitting up.

“I wanna baf in the stew. Be warm in tasties.”

"Miza's gonna ead you," she pointed out factually, but she did get up, which made her sisters yelp softly.

“Maybe.” But that was fine. “Gotta ged oud ‘fore she geds ba’.”

"... Wan help?" Adhera was a bit bigger than Mizra and she could lift things better.

“Ye.” That was why he’d come to her!

"Oki!" That sounded like fun. Adhera got up and headed for the kitchen. It was nice that there was so much space now. And there was still a soup simmering on the fire.

He followed, crawling as fast as he could. Oh. Wait. “Cand take clothes off.” Well. His pants. He slowly got his shirt off.

"Gonna help!" Only Abba bathed with his clothes on. In the kitchen, she helped him out of his pants and picked him up with a huff. They had rabbits heavier than him, so it was fine.

“Ye!” Adhera really was the best choice for this! “Bes sisser.”

That made her giggle. Yay! She was the best sister! And that was awesome, given that he had six more. Chuckling, she tossed her brother in the stew.

He giggled as he sank in. “Is warmer than baf!”

"Wan too!" But she was too big for that pot. Maybe one of the other babies would fit in but she liked having space.

His brow furrowed. “Gotta make a tub stew.”

"I can stirrr!" She rolled the r and grabbed a wooden spoon.

“‘Kay!”

Giggling, she pulled a wooden block closer and stood on it to have an easier time stirring the soup, trying to move Ambrose in circular motions through the pot.

He hummed as he was spun around. “Is nice!” He sent how it felt to be swished around to her. A sound rang out as another entered the house. Abba, with a basket of vegetables. He simply looked at them with a raised eyebrow and went to start putting them away. Ambrose wasn’t distressed, so this must be fine.

"Hi Abba! Giving Ambowse a bath!" Adhera grinned at her father.

“I see. Why the stew?”

"Is warm!" Ambrose giggled contently. This was nice. With one hand, he grabbed a piece of meat and stuck it in his mouth.

Lagus snickered at that. “Have fun then! I’ve got more work to do.” Having finished putting up the vegetables, he needed to get back to the crops.

"Bye Abba!" Adhera waved at him, stopping the stirring for a moment because she needed both hands for that.

“Hmm. No need more stir.” He was good.

"Oh oki. Well. Have fun. Gonna go." She could check up on the rest of her siblings and see what dumb things they were up to. Ambrose just settled down to enjoy his bath. This was a great idea. He could even slurp the bath ‘water’ for a tasty treat!

For a while, he was left alone - until Maduke returned from his hunt. Alone. Mizra had run off after a while, and he had assumed she would be... "Ambrose!!" What was he doing in the stew?!

“Hi Ataata!” He was comfy. “Wel back!”

"****Mizra!****" She _knew_ she was not supposed to cook any of her siblings!

She came down from his room, rubbing her eyes. When she’d gotten home, she’d decided to nap with her siblings. “Wha?”

"Why are you trying to cook Ambrose?" And now she even made an innocent face!

She looked to the pot, confused. “I didn! He _Notsnack_!”

"So why is _Ambrose_ sitting in _the soup_ ?"

“Is baf!” Ambrose chirped.

"What?" He turned around to look at him while Mizra huffed.

“Stew baf! Tastie!” He slurped some to show.

"... Whose idea was that?" His eyes narrowed.

"Mine!" He giggled happily.

His son was trying to cook himself? He glanced at Mizra suspiciously.

"I didn' even know!"

"So Ambrose just climbed into the pot all by himself?" He could not even walk!

"Adhee help! Bes sisser!"

"..." Oh. Then Mizra was actually innocent and Adhera was the one who messed up here. "I am sorry, Mizra." He opened his arm a little to offer a hug.

"Why Notsnack a snack?" She accepted the hug.

He picked her up. "No. Ambrose just wanted a hot bath." He reached out to fish him out of the stew.

"Noooo, am warm!" Ambrose complained as he was taken out.

"You can have a real bath." Actually, he needed one, now that he was completely covered in stew. "That was _dangerous!_" He chided while Mizra leaned over to lick her brother. Yummy!

"Was bedder baf! Warmer!"

"You could have burned yourself!" He chided him with a laugh. "Sorry for thinking you did that, Mizra."

"... Can I have stew bath?"

"..." He sighed. The stew was ruined anyway so... "Go ahead."

"Yeah!" She stripped down and climbed in, gasping as she did. "He _right_! Is comfy!"

"... So do you all want hotter baths...?" As a werewolf, he tended to feel uncomfortable with too much heat. But to the point of his children being happy to bathe in their stew...?

"Yeah!" She bounced a bit. It sounded like fun!

Hm. He would have to check. "Ataaata..." Ambrose wiggled in his hand. "Wan baf." If Mizra got to take the stew bath, he wanted back, and with a defeated sigh, Maduke just handed him to his sister.

She hugged him tight, the stew sloshing over a bit. "Best bath!"

"I will prepare a real one, though." One that would be sufficiently hot for them to not want to sit in a pot of simmering stew.

Lagus came back in with another basket of vegetables, looking back over at the pot. "Ah. Mizra's in now."

"You... don't look surprised."

"I already did one basket of vegetables." So he already knew.

"And you said nothing?" Maduke raised a brow, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He was comfortable and not overheating. So it wasn't an issue." Easy.

He sighed in exasperation. "I can get rid of the stew now."

Lagus chuckled, starting to put up the next batch of vegetables. "At least it's not lava, like the Agvain clan tends to."

"You nobles are all freaks," he sighed. "And I thought Mizra tried to cook him."

"I don't think he can be stewed. Roasted, maybe. But not stewed. Should I go fill up the tub?"

"Yes. And heat it up properly." Before Mizra and Ambrose spread the word.

"Of course." Lagus shook his head. Ambrose was truly the most hilarious thing to have been born ever.

"..." He sighed. "Great, kids. Now I will have to make new stew. Pig, Rabbit or chicken?"

“Um! Chicky!” “No. Wand rabbid.” “But we not have chicky yed!”

"Well. How about we try the chicken?" He smiled. That would make for a good first.

Ambrose huffed. "_Fine_."

Maduke ruffled his hair. "I know you don't like trying new things. But sometimes they are worth a try."

“Wi stew baf?”

"No. No you are not taking a bath in chicken soup, son." He chuckled.

He huffed. “Is tasie though!”

"But then the others cannot eat it anymore. We don't eat people soup."

“Why no?”

"Because Mizra might eat you, since you are so small." With a laugh, he pet both of their heads.

He laughed. “But I no a snack!”

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward to sniff at his shoulder. "You smell like a snack though, with all that soup. And only snacks are in the soup."

“Am I snack?” Mizra asked, eyeing her hand suspiciously.

"Yes, Mizra. You sit in the soup, you, too, become a snack."She proceeded to bite her hand, wincing as her teeth penetrated. "Mizra!" Maduke's palm covered his face. Oh this was not true. "Come on. You two are getting a real bath."

“Baf.” Ambrose hummed. “Wanna soup baf ‘gain.”

"No, Ambrose. No more soup baths. For anyone. No one here is having soup baths. Got it?" He lifted Mizra out of the stew first.

“Bud I wi id!” His lip quivered.

"We will make the baths hotter though, okay? Because if you bathe in the soup, no one can eat it anymore, and then we have to throw it away."

Big tears started rolling down his cheeks. It wasn’t the same! It felt different! Oh no. With a sigh, he lifted Ambrose out of the stew. "We do not throw away perfectly good food in this house. Your abba puts a lot of work into growing the plants, and we all take good care of the animals before they turn into soup. One does not play with food."

“I ead the soup!” Would that work?

"You can't eat a whole pot of soup, though."

“Yeah-huh!”

"Do you just want to... sit in your soup?" Maybe that would calm him down a bit.

He sniffled, calming a bit. “Sid in soup?”

"Yes. I will make you a bowl you can sit in." Just shallow and larger.

“Otay.”

"Good. All good now, Ambrose?" He kissed his head as he carried them to the bathroom.

“Yeah.”

Good. They entered the bathroom, where Lagus had already filled the bathtub with water. A small fire underneath the stone structure was heating it up. "And in you go. I will warm it up more." One of the many uses of aural energy.

“Yeah.” Ambrose leaned in, falling in with a plop. This was fine. Mizra almost launched herself in, eager to get in soup-warm water.

He knelt in front of the bathtub and dove both of his arms into the water, up to his elbows, and channeled his aura into his hands, let it flow from his fingertips and energized the water around them. Ambrose giggled as he felt the energy circulate. This felt nice!

"Is that warm enough?"

“No.” Warmer was always better!

"Okay. Then I will heat it up some more." Until they were happy with it.

Mizra cocked her head, interested. “How warm can ged?”

"Until _too_ warm and we have you two for roast dinner." He chuckled.

“I migh be tastie!” She yelled.

"Maybe. But do you wanna know a secret thing?"

She gasped. “A secred?”

"Yes. No matter how tasty you might be... I would prefer you running around and eating all the food." He’d pat her head affectionately if he weren’t busy heating the water.

She giggled at that. “Okay!”

"So I don't care if you are tasty or not."

“Even if I’m tha tastiesd?”

"Yes. Because I love you. And you should never try to eat the people you love."

“I love the rabbids an I ead those though.”

"The rabbits are not you, though."

“Oh.”

"You know, nothing could ever make me sadder than one of you getting hurt. Any of you or your sisters, got it?" It was important that they all understood how much he loved them.

“Ataata ged sad?” Oh no! Sads were bad!

"Yes. So it's important none of you get hurt."

“Okay!” She giggled. “Ah! Verr warm!” Actually... “No more!”

He stopped the flow of aura and pulled his hands out of the water.

Ambrose hummed, only his head staying afloat in the water. “‘Snice.”

That made him smile. "I will see if any of your sisters needs a bath too."

“Kay!” Mizra was just going to chill at the bottom of the tub.


	40. Quali-tea

Socialising was very important for children and so, Ignes was happy to take Drassil to see other people's children. Lunark's son Deiter was a very pleasant young boy and he enjoyed playing with Drassil, so she was happy to bring him over. She just had to wait for someone to open the door.

Lunark answered, as per usual. Frankenstein did so enjoy his tinkering, and Raizel was currently occupied with Garda and Edian. “Ah. Ignes. And Drassil. Hello there!”

"Hello Lunark." Ignes smiled and stepped in and Drassil waved his little hand enthusiastically. "Hi Luna!!"

“You here to see Deiter?” Ah. She’d get some colouring pages set up for them then. They seemed to like doing that beside each other.

"Yes!!!" He bounced in his mother's arms and Ignes followed Lunark with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

“Good. Thanks for taking the kids during my heat. Hecate wasn’t too much of a problem, was she? I know her nightmares can be a bit... much.”

"No. It was alright." Raskreia and Claudia were there for her. "So, was it a success?"

“It looks like it. I do feel a spark of aura, but it’s still too faint to really tell for sure.” Especially from the outside.

"Well. I wish you luck, in any case." "Whatcha doing?" Drassil tilted his head questioningly.

“Talking about you maybe getting a new friend, little guy!” Lunark smiled, setting down some colouring pages on the table and calling for Deiter. “Crayons or coloured pencils?”

"Both!" Drassil giggled as Ignes set him down.

She chuckled as Deiter came running down. “All right then.” “Ah! Drassil! Hi!” Deiter’s tail wagged seeing the younger boy.

"Hi!!!" Deiter had a really fluffy tail and Drassil was a bit jealous because he didn't have one.

He ran over for a hug, but Lunark stopped him. “What do we do?”

“Um. Can I have a hug?” He asked.

"Yes!" Drassil stretched out his arms happily.

Lunark let him go, and Deiter wrapped his arms around the younger boy, tail wagging harder. “Um. What do today?” How were they gonna play?

"Dawins!" He chirped happily. The 'r' was a bit hard to pronounce. "Got cwayons and pencils!" Or well, they would get them once Lunark brought them over.

"Draw!" Deiter was happy about that. "Gonna colour!" Lunark set the art supplies down on the table, pleased that they were at least easily entertained.

Ignes smiled, watching the children grab at the art supplies to start doodling. This was way too adorable. "I am glad Drassil can make friends." She could not, when she was a child.

"Eventually he'd make some anyway." Children were good at making friends. "Mostly it's a matter of finding people they can have fun with. It's taking time to find other nobles that Deiter and Hecate can relate to." Though Hecate seemed to have an easier time. Maybe she had a psychic sense?

"Yeah. I remember Claudia being the first fellow kid I could really play with." Only later did she find out everyone thought she was just being private and rude by not communicating psychically.

"... If you want him to see if there's any werewolves he can make friends with, I can. I know Gaura has a child a few years younger than Deiter."

"Hmmh. And then he'll want to travel constantly." And she frankly didn't really care about travelling much and she doubted Claudia did.

Lunark blinked. "I'd hope not. Our only real allies these days are the werewolf lands." What with everything else being destroyed, essentially.

"That's quite a pity. How is Lord Muzaka doing?" She remembered the centuries she had to study him.

"I'm not sure, actually. Seems rather antsy lately. Kentas has been keeping a closer eye on him after the last incident." When he went and got himself arrested. Threw a bit of a tantrum when she got there and explained that it would take less time for him to serve his sentence than to extradite him to the werewolf lands to be tried by his own people.

"I mean, I can understand him wanting revenge." She personally hoped Ser Raizel would run out of sugar and his tea would always be a little too hot and that there would always be a loose thread somewhere bothering him and may there always be an annoying buzzing fly around because of course he wouldn't harm a fly but he'd go ahead and kill - Ignes forced a sweet smile. "But sometimes it's just not an option."

"Precisely. And it's not as if keeping on about the past is going to fix what happened." She sighed. "It's tough, I know. But just letting go feels so much better." Would that she could get closure for not being there for her parents.

"I don't know if one can ever let go. Just learn living with it and find other things worth going on for." Raskreia and Claudia were worth going on for. Drassil was worth it. She only wished father could be there to see it. "So. How is Hecate?"

“Better today. Her nightmares have been worse the past few weeks, so I’m happy she’s managed to get a nap today. I’ll need to wake her in a bit.” Even if she was always grumpy.

Ignes hummed. "Did you try a couple of drops of nightshade essence? Can't have nightmares if you're knocked out, you know."

Lunark chuckled at that. “Worth a shot, I suppose. I’m just worried that then she might be trapped in them. They don’t have a natural cause.”

"Well. I don't know about that. But if you're too fast asleep to even dream...?" She shrugged. Of course, she never slept as an adult, so she couldn't tell.

“I’ll give it a go if she agrees.” And hopefully she would.

"Good luck with that." She was a pretty nice girl, from what she could tell.

Raizel came down, tea was in order for Garda and Edian. But to his surprise there were _two_ children colouring at the table there. He blushed as he went about his business, the children’s chatter wonderful background noise. “Um. I’m drawing Papa. I need the blue one.”

"Oki!" Drassil readily gave up on his blue pencil. That was enough water. He could color the rest in with green plants. And oh! Someone new! "Uhm. Hi." He waved carefully.

"Hello." Raizel nodded.

"Hello." Ignes' tone cooled off compared to how she's just been talking to Lunark. However, she just stayed sat on the counter.

Raizel pointed to the cabinet behind her. "... The cups... behind you..."

She just reached up and grabbed one - but before throwing at him with the hope he'd fail to catch it, she decided to be reasonable and just slipped off the counter to make space. This was Lunark's home too, after all.

"Thank you." He really had no idea how to talk to her. It was awkward, and he could feel it permeate the air even with her not having any psychic abilities. Had he known... well. He could change nothing now. Besides, regrets were an extravagant emotion. Not something he was allowed to indulge in. Even now that all the danger was gone, for the most part.

"That's Drassil, by the way." Everyone knew that Raizel was fond of children and she wasn't sure whether he'd heard she and Claudia had one or not.

Raizel blushed. "He is cute."

"I know. He is the cutest." Deadpan.

“... Yes.” Well. He quite thought all children were equally cute, but it would not hurt to agree. “Tea. I am making some. Do you...?” Want any?

"No." She just picked another counter to sit on. "Thanks."

As he got the kettle boiling, he leaned on a counter himself, stoically watching the children play. A quiet play, but one that was just as cute as their loud ones.

"Tea?", Drassil asked all of a sudden, looking up. "Yummy!" At least the one Mama (<strike>Claudia</strike>) made. The best in the world, as Mama (<strike>Ignes</strike>) said.

Raizel smiled, but looked to Ignes. Sometimes Lunark did not want the kids having tea, so it was best to look for parental approval. Ignes just gave a slight nod. Of course she would not deny her son something as inconsequential as tea.

"Would you like some?" And one for Deiter as well, when a look at Lunark garnered a nod at his unspoken question.

"Yes!" He grinned widely. "M Dassil!" He was getting tea, so he might as well introduce himself.

He turned, the kettle boiling. It was time to let the tea steep. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Drassil. I am called 'Rai'." Because that is what his friends called him. What children called him.

"Hi Rai!" The purple-haired boy grinned at the rhyme. He liked that sound! "Like swims?" Now that he had discovered them for himself, he loved them!

"I do not like swim-clothes." And thus tended not to swim.

"Jus go without?" He tilted his head. That's what he and mother just did.

He blushed at the mere idea. "Being nude is..." It was inelegant. Something you only did in private, with lovers. "I don't like that either."

"Oh. Okay. No swims." Rai made a choice and would have to live with it, even if Drassil thought that it was better to swim than to not swim.

"I am sure it is very fun. It is just not for me. Do you like other things?"

"Tea. And I daw." He held up the paper with some doodles. Mostly blue, for water.

"They are very nice drawings," he praised.

"Yay!", he chirped and turned back to continue drawing, brows furrowed in concentration as he clumsily dragged the green crayon over the spots that were not blue.

Soon enough, the tea was ready, and he happily poured some for the two boys. Into ‘sippy cups’ as Frankenstein had called them. Meant to keep children from spilling. “Here you are.” And he would need to take some tea to Garda and Edian as well. Maybe they’d want to come see the other guest?

Drassil eyed the cup. Everyone just usually used normal cups and mama helped him drink. But here, they used those weird ones and he liked it. He could just drink the tea himself! Without moderation! "Careful." Ignes chuckled. "He'll chug it if he can."

"He will not succeed." Frankenstein had had him try when he had raised the same concern about children drinking alone.

"Bhew!" The boy huffed, wrinkling his nose. "Dun' like." It was way too sweet and it didn't taste like tea and he didn't want it.

"... Do not like?" The sugar. He didn't like sugar, it seemed. "I will make a fresh pot."

Drassil just handed his sippy cup to Deiter. "Not Mama’s tea." Mama was right, other Mama really made the best tea in the world.

"Is too swee," Deiter agreed. He liked it better when Papa made it.

That made Ignes giggle. Hah! Oh poor Noblesse, both children rejected his tea. She just walked over to the two boys to take the rejected sippy cups.

"Wanna go get Papa to make it? Makes good tea!" Deiter loved his papa. He gasped! "Maybe even read book!"

"Yes!" Drassil nodded. He couldn't walk yet but he'd just crawl after Deiter. Problem solved.

Lunark chuckled in the corner. "So, are you two done colouring?"

”No! Gonna have Papa come read _and_ colour!" Deiter exclaimed.

That got a nod from Drassil and, just in case, he grabbed two handfuls of crayons. Now Luna could not take them away while he and Deiter were looking for Franken and when they came back, they could resume coloring.

As Raizel watched them toddle out of the room bewildered, Lunark barked out a harsh laugh. “He took crayons with him!” Oh no that was too funny!

Ignes joined in the laughter. Of course, Drassil had a harder time crawling because he was also trying to hold the crayons, but that was just too precious.

"Papa!" He yelled, entering Frankenstein's office. "Wan tea!"

Frankenstein looked up. "Tea?" A chuckle. "Alright." Any reason was good for... "Hello Drassil."

"Hi!" The small child was crawling up behind Deiter, still holding on to the majority of the crayons he had taken. He was jealous he could not just go and get Mama to make tea for him.

“Um! Book too? Pweease?” Deiter looked up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Hmmh. Alright. But just one." He crouched down. "Do you want me to pick you up, Drassil?" Since the little one could not really walk.

“Yeah.” He raised his crayon-laden fists upward so he could be picked up.

Ah, adorable. Frankenstein picked him up with a chuckle. "So, Deiter, which book do you want?"

“Ummm. The one about the penguins!” He bounced around at the idea. He liked that book!

"Alright." He chuckled and picked it up from the bookshelf - and he'd have asked Drassil to carry it for him if he did not have his hands full already. "Here." Deiter could hold it instead.

“Yus!” He took the book happily.

They returned to the kitchen. "Hello Master. Ignes. The most beautiful woman in the world." He briefly raised his free hand. Lunark chuckled.

“Big talk coming from the most handsome man.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"The day I talk small, assume I was abducted by aliens and replaced by a sleeper." He chuckled and sat Drassil down. Tea first.

“‘Kay! Gotta sit!” He got back in his seat at the smaller table Papa made for kids. “Ah! Drawing you, Papa!” He needed black now for his suit.

"I can't wait to see it," Frankenstein answered with a chuckle as the kids went back to drawing. "Are Garda and Edian here?", he inquired, glancing at Raizel. He still could hardly believe that he was not just in a relationship with one person, but two at the same time.

Raizel nodded. “I will take them this tea.” Good that they kept more than one set.

"Ah. Enjoy." It only made sense - he had his own family now, and Master was working on building himself a life, too.

He smiled. “I will check on Hecate after this as well.” It was nearing the time when her nightmares usually started. If he could interrupt them, so her nap could go well...

"Have you tried nightshade essence?" Ignes tossed in.

“We have not yet.” Should that be something they try? “I’ll talk to Claudia about it.” Frankenstein busied himself making the tea. “Her health is worth trying anything.”

"You know. You can't have nightmares if you are knocked out cold, essentially." It seemed logical to her, at least.

“... These things didn’t work on myself, back when I wielded Dark Spear. But things are different with her. They function differently with her. It’s worth a shot, at the very least.” He smiled lightly to show his appreciation for her suggestion.

"Good luck." It was not the kid's fault she was stuck with that abomination of a weapon. But oh well. At least the other child was alright. And hopefully... "Congratulations on your soon-to-grow family."

“Thank you.” Ah, his kids had been hounding him about wanting another sibling for a while. He chuckled as he poured tea into the sippy cups. “Would you like some as well?”

"Ah, sure." Frankenstein made decent tea, so she was not against having some. Raizel just nodded at everyone and took the tray with his own pot and cups. Edian and Garda did not mind the sweetness of his tea, at least.

Five cups doled out to everyone and he pulled up a stool to the kids' table to read the book alongside drinking his tea. Drassil seemed hard at work on his art too.

Ignes smiled and leaned against the counter next to Lunark. That was really neat. "I should bring Drassil over more often."

"Absolutely. Hecate likes him too, you know. Besides..." Lunark rubbed her still-flat stomach. "He's going to have another friend soon too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai finally getting called out


	41. Family Reunion

“You’re sure you want Drassil here?” Lunark knew that Claudia’s issues with Lagus were likely worse than her own with Maduke. Deiter and Hecate seemed to have settled on the beach, giggling and playing with the sand.

"Yes." They had arranged everything beforehand. Her father would retreat to their old home and stay out of her way. She was here to see her siblings, and she believed they deserved to meet Drassil, too. She just had to hope that he would stick to their agreement. "It will be alright."

Lunark nodded. If Claudia was sure, then it was fine. “Miss Rosa can you do the thing with the fire?” Hecate asked.

Rosaria chuckled. "Maybe later." Then she could show off to the other children as well. If she was needed ... She had packed a bunch of tomes to study while she was here.

“Okay!” What Miss Rosaria did with fire was cool! She’d seen it while visiting Lucienne before. “We go in then?”

"We wait a moment. Until we get picked up." Since the family had moved since their last visit, from what Claudia understood. A couple of minutes passed before two people entered the beach - Xanthe, and Adhera led her by the hand. "Hi!!!" The girl waved. So many people!

Deiter gasped. “Doc-or Dia! She got purple hair like you an Drassil!”

Claudia chuckled and entered the barrier, holding Drassil who looked curiously. "Good day, everyone." Xanthe smiled mildly. Ah, the children would adore additional company!

“Hi Miss Shaman!” Hecate greeted, just as she had all those decades ago.

That brought forth a chuckle. "My days as shaman are over, dear child." "Am Adhee!!!" Adhera bounced excitedly, still clinging to her grandmother's hand.

"Hi Adhee!" Hecate greeted before tilting her head, thinking. "What do I call you then?"

"Xanthe. Or Great-Grandmother. Or anything else you like." "Is Gran," Adhera explained, excited. That child was purple too! She finally let go of Xanthe's hand and walked up to Claudia. "Hi!!!"

"Hello Adhera!" Ah, cute. Her siblings were cute. "This here is Drassil. He's my son, and your nephew."

"Hi Dassil! Is small!" Not quite as small as Ambrose but close.

"He's a bit younger than your other siblings," Claudia explained as Drassil hid his face in her neck, obviously in a bashful mood.

"Oh! Is baby!" She's never seen other children before! In fact... She had, until now, clearly not even considered that children existed outside this island.

She chuckled. “That he is.” Lunark rubbed her own stomach. “You’ll be getting another cousin soon too.”

Adhera gasped excitedly. "Can rub baby?" She already reached out with one hand.

Lunark nodded, stepping in and bidding Deiter and Hecate to enter as well. “Of course you can.”

"Yay!!!" With wagging tail, she walked up to Lunark and rubbed her belly.

The little one inside kicked, now easy to feel from outside. “I’m getting a new little sister or brother!” Hecate bragged.

"I got loads!" Adhera giggled as they began walking. Again, she took her grandmother's hand, even if she would find her way without help. "There's Ambowse and Awacii and Tana and Dia and Bell and Ran and Miza!"

“Tha’s a lo,” Deiter commented. “Umm. You like books?”

"Uhm... they okay!" There were a few, but Bell liked them better than she did.

“Okay.” Not as big a fan of books. “Wha like?”

"Uhm... make music! I dance and sing and play the flude an the other things!" She danced happily, skipping along to the steps of her grandma. "Sing to plannies!"

“Wike plans,” Drassil’s small voice commented.

Adhera giggled gleefully. "Gonna show!!" She loved having new people to show how she could make the plants dance!

“Swim?” Drassil asked.

"Yus! But Ran dun swim."

“Baths snice.” Deiter hadn’t gone swimming before though.

"Ambowse luv soup bath! Bu Ataata says no soup bath."

“Soup bath?” Lunark questioned.

"Ambowse like soup bath! And Ataata thought Miza was gonna ead him even tho Notsnack." Xanthe chuckled. Ah. The soup incident. "Ambrose asked Adhera to put him in the stew pot for a bath and Maduke thought Mizra was trying to cook her brother."

“Ah.” Lunark chuckled. “Okay then.” Well. Weird, but whatever. “And he was unharmed?” Claudia nodded on the other side. “It’s doubtful that it got hot enough to harm him. Nobles can withstand very high temperatures.” And the children seemed at least noble enough for that.

"Oh, the children like their baths way too hot," Xanthe admitted. At least some of them did, in any case. "In fact, Ambrose still occasionally insists on sitting in his food, unfortunately."

“I don like too hod. Cuddles jus righ,” Deiter preferred cooler baths.

"Cuddles! Yes!!!" She bounced in circles around the group, way too excited to just walk with her grandmother.

“You want hug?” Deiter offered.

Adhera came to a screeching halt and just pounced at Lunark. Hugs! From both!

Lunark caught her carefully. "Now now. It's best to be careful for the baby, isn't it?" Still, she hugged her as Deiter ran over to do so too.

Adhera giggled, content to be carried. "Hi!" She grinned at Deiter.

Both of them, huh? Good that werewolves had this kind of strength, even if it was awkward around Lunark's belly. "Good?" "Hi!" Deiter grinned, laughing.

Xanthe led them to the new house - by the river, flat area, spacious. It was obvious that a lot of effort had gone into building it. "This is new home!" Adhera explained excitedly.

"It's nice," Lunark praised. Good architecture. Lunark felt she could probably do better, but then, she'd studied this. For an island with only Maduke, Lagus, Xanthe, and eight babies, this was very impressive.

One could smell the fresh pork roast from outside - there were loads of hungry mouths to feed, so Maduke resorted to pigs more and more often. It was loud inside, too - Tanace and Dianthia were messing around with the kazoo and two squeaky toys as background, and one could hear two yelling at each other on the top floor, and Mizra was babbling nonstop in the kitchen and Adhera squirmed to get out of Lunark's arms. "Hi Tana! Hi Dia!!!" The two girls abandoned their improvised concert to check out the newcomers with wide eyes.

Lunark carefully set her son down, who also went to go see others. "Well. You two seem to be having fun."

"Music!" Tanace explained and, in order to underline her message, she blew full-force into the kazoo.

That got a stifled laugh out of Lunark. Ah, good. They liked the things sent! "I got some squeaky toys at home but I gave them to Deiter 'cause I'm too big for them now," Hecate noted.

"Ne'er too old," Dianthia huffed. "Who's you?"

“I’m Hecate!” She laughed. “This’s Deiter. He’s my baby brother.” She rested her arms around his head easily. She was almost a full head taller.

"An you?" She looked at the other women. Oh. And the boy. "Baby." Like Ambrose, who was smaller than her sisters for some reason.

Claudia smiled. “It’s been some time since I last saw you. This here is Drassil. My son and your nephew.” She’d patiently explain as many times as it took for all eight of them. Would that Drassil would stop hiding every time she introduced him, but he seemed nervous around the new people.

While they all had to introduce themselves, Mizra came bouncing out of the kitchen - followed by her father. "Hello Lunark. Claudia. Rosaria." And the whole bunch of children he'd been warned about.

“Hello Maduke.” Lunark greeted. Surprisingly blasé for how much Maduke had wronged her. Perhaps she’d already let that go. Claudia merely nodded, as did Rosaria. The traditional non-verbal noble greeting.

"So... Hecate... Deiter... and Drassil..?" It was rather easy to guess who would be who.

Lunark chuckled. “Yes. Plus this extra, but we don’t know their name yet.” She rubbed her stomach. Deiter took the opportunity to toddle up to the new man. “You like books?”

Maduke chuckled. "I love books." What a good question.

“I like books too!” He beamed. “Papa reads me lots!”

He crouched down to get on roughly eye height. "And what's your favourite book?"

“Um. The penguin book!”

_”And Tango Makes Three_,” Lunark corrected. “It was in the most recent care package.”

"Ah. Ranuncula likes that one too." He smiled. In the past years, his demeanour had changed - lightened. It was not easy, but this new life was worth the effort regardless.

“Is good book! Penguins love!” He giggled.

Mizra nudged her father's arm slightly. "Rabbids love?"

“Yes. They do,” Claudia answered in his place. “You can tell, can’t you?”

"... Yeah." She shuffled from one leg to the other. "Do clicky fish love?"

"Of course they do." Oh! "By the way, Ignes says that there are whales." The cold had done them well.

Adhera let out a loud screech. "Wanna see!" She jumped up and down and in circles around her. "Wanna see wanna see wanna seeeeee!!!!!"

"When you're older, okay?" Claudia smiled. "Ignes will take you and Drassil." Assuming they got Maduke's permission, of course. "But for now you're _way_ too young. And so is Drassil."

"M no!" Came the muffled voice from her shoulder.

She nodded understandingly. "Godda ged big. Am small, so sing to small things. Wanna sing to big things, godda be big."

"Exactly so." She rubbed her head. "Ah. Did you know? Ignes is one of Drassil's other mamas." That would probably amuse them. Son of the shark princess.

"Shark princess!!!!" Mizra gasped. "Got baby???"

"Yes." She chuckled. "Isn't he cute?" Drassil squeaked at the compliment, still being bashful.

"... Uhm... Ambowse's smaller." And small was cute.

"And he's cute too." In fact... "You're all cute, from my standpoint."

"Whos cuddes?" Dianthia asked innocently.

"Who is cutest?" Well... "I admit I'm biased, but I don't spend enough time here getting to see how cute you all are. I see the cutest stuff from Drassil." Even though all babies were cute. "Ah... by the way... Ignes isn't a shark _princess_ anymore. She's the shark _queen_ now." Because she was all grown up compared to the story.

The girls gasped reverently. "Wha queen do?"

"She does what the King once did. Rule her country." Well. Lead the Kravei lands. But it wasn't exactly so different, except that Ignes wasn't actually a sovereign and was instead something closer to a duchess.

"Oh! Like the man in the castle!" Another story they recognized!

Well, Claudia hadn't heard that one, but... "Yes, probably so."

"Better go and do fun things," Mizra pointed out sagely.

"We do. She's very good at painting. And swimming."

"Das good!” Adhera praised. "No eads knights?"

"No eating the knights. Not again. She learned her lesson."

"Good!" Mizra grinned. "Anyone hungy? We make pig!"

"I am!" Deiter cheered.

"Well then. How about you all go and find your siblings and we have something to eat?" Maduke suggested congenially.

"Yus!" Mizra ran, going to go find them. Lunark chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Come." He picked up Tanace and Dianthia and led the way to the room that doubled as kitchen and dining room. "Have a seat, everyone."

With most of the kids gone, Lunark turned to Xanthe. "So, I'm sure you've noticed, but you're getting another great-grandchild. I'm afraid I'm not sure exactly what number this brings it up to though."

Xanthe chuckled. "Yes. I can feel it. And congratulations, dear child." Awkwardly, she reached out to pet Lunark's back.

"The kids are rather excited as well. I'll make sure to bring this one by once they're born. Frankenstein says they're a little boy by the scans, but I'm waiting until they're born to know for sure." Even if Frankenstein had been right every other time.

"Did you lose track of your own children, or...", Maduke asked as he passed them, setting down carefully sculpted clay mugs.

"You lost track of yours, it seems. Twelve, at last count?"

"... Pardon? He told you?" Muzaka _told_ her?

"Krano and Gaura both have children." She clarified.

"... what? Krano?" It became rather obvious that they were thinking of entirely different children.

"... You didn't know?" Well. She supposed that made sense. She shook her head. "Krano was proven to have half-siblingship with the other three."

"... I thought he was whats-his-faces. When Aella got back with him."

Xanthe just sighed. "You _had_ to stoke the fire in that miserable business, then?"

"I... admit to not knowing the story there." Krano was over a millennium older than she, after all. "I take it the fact that you blessed the birth of your own grandchildren comes as a surprise then." She chortled. Krano had had his children _before_ Maduke was arrested and dethroned, after all.

"... Well. It's not like I am ever going to meet them again. But in my defense, pretty much anyone in our group could have been the father."

"That does not make it better, son," Xanthe pointed out.Lunark just kept laughing at that. "Ah, this is just. Too funny though. You'd think someone would have noticed before! He does look exactly like a blonde you." But then, it wasn't like that bone structure was uncommon among their people.

"Tea? Wine? Water?" Maduke just asked, deciding to end the conversation. Before Lunark realized he had thought of another twelfth.

"Water is best." Since she was pregnant. "I'd love some tea," Claudia answered.

Rosaria and Xanthe both opted for wine. Tanace and Dianthia decided that water would do, since tea was too warm for them. Mizra and Adhera returned with their siblings in tow - Adhera was carrying Ambrose whose eyes widened at the sight of so many people. A yelp. He was not sure he liked that! Drassil looked at them from his mama's lap, burying his face in her bosom. So many!

While the tea was boiling, Maduke made sure that all the children sat. Ambrose needed a higher chair, some of the girls needed cushions on theirs. All in all, though, they were alright - and very curious, bursting with questions fired at everyone at the same time.


	42. A Spark Can Turn to Flame

"Ananaksaq," Lunark started, once she and Xanthe were alone. The others had all run off for the most part, Hecate holding her hand sleepily. Well, she supposed it was around time for another one of her naps. She did take so much more than most.

"Lunark." Xanthe sat by the fireplace, quietly weaving rabbit fur into fine threads. Those were time-consuming easy tasks she could help with.

"I've been meaning to ask... what would aataq have been like?" Any of them. She'd never gotten to meet her own mothers' parents either.

Ah. A difficult topic. "Which one do you mean?" She had three, after all.

"Any. All. I..." Well. "My mothers didn't really give me much information on their parents, save that they'd left them alone with the house." One that was far too big for three people.

"I did not know them well, but I will tell you what I can." That, that was the easy part, even if her knowledge of those people was superficial and long-faded.

"Thank you." Piecing together a heritage bit by bit was difficult, but this was something she needed, so that she could offer it to her own children. Frankenstein had kept a surprising amount of his to teach them, this was the least she could do.

"... I can tell you about my husband, too, difficult as he is as a topic."

"Difficult?" Oh no, what had he done.

"Maduke is his prism. Not just a reflection, but magnified, too. At his best, Azran was witty and charismatic. A leader. Someone who could convince people. At his normal, he was a liar. And at his worst, his anger demanded blood."

Lunark nodded, slowly. "So we've always had issues." These kinds of people wrought destruction wherever they went, in most cases.

"This darkness... we never see it until it's too late. For too long, I was blinded by the masks he wore. And when it all came crashing down, it was too late to save anything."

"Everything is always clearer looking back than ahead." It was just the way of things. "Not just darkness."

"Unfortunately." Xanthe sighed, forlorn. It seemed Lunark was not interested in details, so she would spare her.

Hecate rubbed her eyes. "Why be mean?"

"What?" Xanthe was rather caught off-guard by the question.

"Why Gran's husband be mean?"

"Some people have darkness in them. And they never try to see the light. Instead, they let the darkness eat them. Bit by bit. Until there is nothing left."

"That's not nice though."

"No. It's not nice at all," she confirmed.

"Is it because no one shared snacks? I get grumpy without snacks."

Ah, that one made her chuckle. "No. Worse." She sighed. "Lunark. I do not think any of our records even mention what happened." In fact, Maduke even had made sure there was absolutely no trace of his father left.

"Our records have been tampered with?" Oh. No. "Please. Tell me. I do need to fix that if so. You cannot learn from a history untold."

"Yes. Even as Faellan's right hand, Maduke began working on erasing every trace of his father. And I let him."

Lunark's hand briefly squeezed Hecate's. "I... didn't want to ask more because I don't want to open old wounds. But..." She sighed. "Again, information untold is something you cannot learn from."

"Those wounds are old. They will never be gone, but they will not hinder me from telling you. Because if I will not, I doubt anyone will."

Lunark snorted briefly. "You're not wrong. The only other person would be Maduke, right?" And the chance of him working through his issues was... negligible. Even if he was looking much better lately.

"What are mothers there for, if not to take whatever weight they can off their childrens' shoulders?" She smiled warmly.

"Yeah." It was quiet. That did not apply to Lunark and her own, much as she loved them. Could not have. The Union did not take kindly to outsiders knowing.

"Neith had two sons, Midon and Azran. They both were blessed, of course, but Midon more-so. And it fueled Azran's jealousy. He could not bear standing in his brother's shadow. And when he decided to turn away from our people to marry that noble, people we always struggled with, when he abandoned the warriors and our ideals, that was... I know he never confessed to it, but he did not need to. He was behind Midon's murder. Midon, and his two children. It changed him. And in the end, when Rasmut was about Deiter's age, he ended his own life."

"... So basically, he could not handle that his brother had chosen his own path separate from the ideals he was taught, especially when his brother seemed more loved." If she was getting the gist.

"He felt he was the one entitled to being _the golden son._ He wanted to come first. No matter what."

That saddened Lunark greatly. Even if she was an only child, she still knew. "Children are all worthy of love and attention. Being the favourite... how exactly did 'Neith' treat them that becoming that was necessary?" Children usually got their beliefs from their parents. Obviously, some became bad people as they got older regardless, but when it was familial troubles like this, upbringing usually played a part, in what she'd observed in humans.

"She left Azran to his own devices. He was... more of a lone wolf, at times. And so she let him. But the truth is: he was so full of anger and jealousy, he no longer thought clearly. He convinced himself of things that might not even have been true. Neith was... difficult. She was never a warm person. But she was never cruel, either."

Lunark nodded. Some needed more warmth and attention than others. Hecate for example. She tried to pull away at times because she knew somehow that her nightmares scared _everyone_. Not just her. But they'd made sure she knew she could rely on them. "And sometimes, people need warmth." Lack of cruelty was not enough. She would not say Neith was a bad parent, no. But even great ones could miss what their children needed.

Xanthe nodded slowly. "And it ended in death. Death that cannot be put into numbers, finally."

"Because the cycle continued." With Maduke.

"Yes. I, too, failed to see that space was the wrong thing to give him. And so I allowed anger to replace everything else."

She nodded. "I will... note this." So she could look for similar behaviours in her own children. "The cycle should end." And so Lunark would do what she needed to make sure it did on her end.

A solemn nod. "No one enjoys admitting their mistakes... but... I must. Because when angry children grow into angry adults..."

"They have the strength to make their anger truly destructive." In a way no child ever could. "... I don't think anyone could have seen this coming." A mistake was a mistake, but it wasn't like she could have fully seen Maduke becoming this.

"He might always have had that seed of darkness in him. But with all that anger, it could grow roots. And like Azran, his whole life, all he did was bargain with it. Small concessions, ceding ground step by step, and pushing the boundaries of where he will draw the line. To only do what you can get away with to be able to feign normality is not containing the darkness. It's letting it win little by little."

"... And eventually, you must do more to 'sate' it, I suppose."

"I assume so. Because the darkness will consume everything, until there is nothing left. Until you end yourself, or someone else does it for you."

Lunark chuckled. "That very nearly happened to him. I just managed to convince the Lord we shouldn't stoop to his level."

"And we will always be grateful to you. These children... he would not fight the darkness for himself. But for them, he is trying to reclaim his soul."

"Good." If he would end the cycle himself, let him.

"I have no words for how much this means to me," she admitted. "Nothing will ever bring back Nayeli and Rasmut. But at least one remains. A mother should never have to bury all of her children. No. Not even one."

"Then I am glad good has come out of this." Lunark chuckled awkwardly once again. "I'd thought maybe I was being presumptuous, but... I'm really glad things have turned out well."

"This is who you are." A weak chuckle. "Your flame burns bright, Lunark."

Ah. Still, being praised brought a flush. "I'm glad you think so. I'm sure this batch of pups have bright ones as well." They only needed time to tell.

"They do. Bright flames tend to run in this family." One just had to be careful to not let them turn into devastating fires...

Drassil was shy but that was okay. Adhera still took him to the relocated greenhouse by their new home to show him how she sang to the plants. She even brought Mizra's sticks for him. They sounded nice when clacked together. In the middle of the greenhouse, she stopped and turned around to him. "Gonna make music!"

"Music? Wike harp?"

"Uhm dunno harp but here!" She offered him the sticks.

He took the sticks. "Mama plays harp!" He had an image of her playing in his head to show her.

"Oh! A bit like my lye!" She also brought her lyre, of course. With a giggle, Adhera sat next to him.

"Yeah." Mama's harp was bigger though. "Um. Wha do?" He wiggled the sticks. "Draw?"

"No! Hit!" She clapped her hands. Ataata called them rhythm sticks.

"Um..." He tried hitting them together. They kinda made a nice sound.

"Yus!" She plucked her strings. "hum-pty Dum-pty sat on a wall! Gotta hit sticks!" He clacked them, very irrhythmically. He wasn't good at it, but he was trying.

"Yay!", She praised, starting to play and sing. And the plants reacted to the Tradio children.After a few rounds, Drassil tried to sing as well, tripping over the words with a tongue not used to this. When Drassil joined in, she just started singing a bit slower. This was fun!

Drassil giggled as well as one of the plants brushed against him. "Is good?"

"Yus!" She giggled too. Araceae also liked singing along. Tanace just played the kazoo**.**

"I wike plans!" He giggled. They were the best! "Mama's go lo's of them!"

"Big Dia is mama? Is sisser!" So one could be both.

"Yus. I god three though." Mama Ignes and Mama Raskreia too!

That made Adhera blink, then, she scowled, clearly thinking. What made someone a mama, then? She would have to ask Abba and Ataata.

“Um. Wha is?”

"I got no mama. Jus' Abba and Ataata."

“I don god an abba or ataata.”

"They gudd. Can share." They surely wouldn't notice an extra child.

“Okay. Um. You wanna share my mamas?” He made the offer in return but immediately regretted it. No. He wasn’t sharing mamas’ kisses!

"Uh-" She felt negativity from him so maybe... But... "Mama is Big Dia and shark princess?"

“Yeah! An Lor’!”

"... Hm. Get three mamas and give Abba, Ataata and sisser?"

“Okay?” He didn’t get it, but it sounded like a good deal, maybe.

"Okay!" She bounced. "Uhm. Gib Tana." She was often grumpy. But she played the kazoo so maybe... "No. Uhm. Bell?"

“Okay!”

"Gotta get Bell!" She dropped her lyre and stood up.

“I come too.” He put down the sticks intent on following.

"Okay! Uhm. Can carry rabbids." So she could probably carry him too if she tried.

He stared at her for a few moments, deliberating that before nodding solemnly. “Up is okay.”

"Oki!" She picked him up and heaved him over her shoulder like she'd do with a rabbit. Strong for her age! "BELL!!" She was with the chickens and Big Dia! "Hi Dia! Beeeell!"

“Hi Mama!” He greeted.

"Bell!!! You Dassils sisser now."

"Okay!" Bellisia just chirped, going along with it.

Claudia laughed. “What?”

"I get three mamas and Dassil gets Ataata, Abba and a sisser."

“You are trading?”

"_Sharing,_" she explained.

“I see... I’m not sure it works like that. I’m already your sister, you know?”

"Uh. What makes someone a mama? Got none! No fairs! And Dassil got no ataatas or abbas."

Claudia blushed before speaking. “... _Technically_ your abba is your mama. And _technically_ Ignes is his ataata.”

"So ataata is shark princess?" That was the only connection Bell made there.

“Yes.” More or less**.**

She gasped. "Mean! Never tell!" And she sounded utterly betrayed too, learning of her father's secret identity.

“Very.” Claudia was aware of the misunderstanding, but it was hilarious and she would absolutely encourage it.

With a huff, she stomped off to go and confront her father. Adhera tilted her head. "Ataata no shark tho...? Got no fins!"

“Neither does Ignes. Further...” Claudia smiled. “The dolphin princess in the story... it’s supposed to be me.” She’d noticed that much.

Adhera gasped. "Dolphin princess! Clicky fish princess!" She bounced, still holding Drassil, who just got shaken along in her happy dance.


	43. The Usual Madness

In the meantime, Bellisia walked up to Maduke, who was having a little conversation with Deiter on books. He looked up. "What's wrong, Bell?"

"Why no tell you are shark princess?" She yapped angrily.

Deiter looked at the man furtively. “You Princess?”

"... What?" He had expected many questions but not this one. "Abba is mama and Ataata is shark princess says the big Dia!"

“I don ged id,” Deiter deadpanned.

Bellisia huffed. "Whyyyyyy no tell??? Is secwed?"

“Why he shark princess? No’ Miss Ignes?” Deiter really didn’t get it.

"Ataata is Ignes the shark princess," Bellisia explained seriously. Maduke was too taken by surprise to actually formulate a meaningful response.

“No. I know her! Is one of Drassil’s mamas!” Along with Dia and Rask!

"No Dassil is bwofer now. And uhm... Gotta ask Adhee." She just turned around and ran off again. The details of the transaction eluded her.

“... Wha thad?” Deiter asked Maduke. Surely he knew better than Deiter did.

"..." He was tempted to admit he had no idea. "I guess my secret identity has been uncovered." He chuckled.

“You in Ignes clan?”

"...No?" What on earth was Adhera telling now? "We should go and find out why Bellisia decided I'm the shark princess."

Lunark came by, having left Hecate with Xanthe to practice meditation. “You’re a shark princess, uncle?”

"... According to Bellisia, Ignes the shark princess is my secret identity."

“Maybe don’t eat central knights then.” She deadpanned. “Should we check that out then?”

"You must not have paid attention while reading the book. I swore off eating knights." He chuckled. "Yes. I'm pretty sure Claudia did _not_ actually say that I am the shark princess."

Lunark snickered at that. “Considering she had a child with the shark princess... given her dating record, I don’t think you’re her type.” So no, she absolutely would not have said so.

"Then let's find out what is going on." And while they investigated the curious case of identity mixup... Rosaria sat down to read a book... When a tiny voice from behind her let out a very soft, small '_help_.' “Help,” Ambrose repeated, not getting any louder. It was important.

Rosaria turned around, it took a moment to - oh. "Hello there." With a warm smile, she closed her book. "What do you need?"

“I cand do a thing.”

"Alright. Then I'll help you out." This house was really buzzing with life.

Slowly, he crawled over to the pot of food. “Wan in.”

"... What?" Rosaria had grown increasingly confused as she has followed him to the kitchen and thought at first he wanted food, but -

“Wan in. Bes baf.”

"You... Want me to put you in the soup...?" Was that a thing children did these days?

“Yus.” He did his best to strip off his shirt in preparation.

"Should you really be trying to bathe in the soup?" Rosaria questioned critically.

He huffed. “Is no’ the _same_!” Sitting wasn’t good enough! Hot baths weren’t good enough!

She could feel his distress, so... "Alright." Without much worry, Rosaria picked up the small child and carefully lowered him into the pot.

“Waid! Gotta take off pands!”

"... Ah. Uhm. Alright." Nobles were rarely nude. Still, she helped him undress before placing him in the pot.

“Yus.” He settled back, content. Occasionally he would slurp the soup or put a chunk of meat or vegetable in his mouth. “Is good.”

Yes. She could feel that he was happy with this. Strange, but alright. "... Enjoy?"

He held out a chunk of meat to her. “Here.”

Perplexed, Rosaria took the meat. "Thank you?"

Ambrose nodded. “Is tasty.” So it should suffice as payment.

Ah. His mind revealed it. He was _rewarding_ her for the help. That made Rosaria chuckle. "You're welcome." And to show her respect, she actually ate the meat. He smiled, getting back to slurping. Maybe Ataata wouldn’t be mad this time if he ate it all.

Rosaria patted his head and left to resume the lecture. About fifteen minutes later, Maduke returned back inside, along with Adhera, Drassil, Bellisia, Deiter, Lunark and Claudia and - "Who put Ambrose in the soup again?!?" Maduke sounded downright exasperated.

"I'm almos done!" Ambrose promised, only having eaten a quarter of the soup.

"What are you doing in there?!" He reached to retrieve the boy.

"Soup baf." It was obvious, wasn't it?

"We talked about this already!" And he clearly hadn't listened well. Why did he decide he absolutely had to cook himself?!?

"Is no the same!" He whined soon after. "Tummy hur."

"Yes. Because you overate. The thing Mizra sometimes does." He lifted Ambrose out of the soup pot.

"... This isn't the first time he's done this?" Lunark knew Xanthe had said Adhera had put him in before, but that was different from seeing it.

"No. At some point he decided that would be fun, convinced Adhera to put him in and I thought Mizra tried to cook him." That actually made him chuckle. Luckily she'd quickly forgiven the false accusation. "So, young man, who helped you in this time?"

"No sayin." He wasn't gonna snitch.

"There aren't _that_ many people who could have done it, you know."

"No sayin." If he didn't find out, then maybe he could convince her to do so again. Claudia snickered where she stood. "Her, huh? Well. She wouldn't know not to."

"So who did it?" Ugh and now he'd - "Ambrose, you know that you're not supposed to bathe in the soup, right?" He stepped out of the kitchen through the backdoor.

"Sittin nod good enough!"

"Why are you not supposed to bathe in the soup?"

"'Cause then no one else can eads bud thas okay 'cause I'll eads."

"Can you eat a whole pot of soup, though? You overate." He headed for the river.

"I'll eads!" He insisted. "Pud back I'll finish!"

"Ambrose, you're going to be sick and then you'll be upset."

"Nuh-uh!"

"What, are you going to argue with me?"

"Yus."

"Fine. How about... If you can eat the soup, all of it, then you can bathe." He knew that Ambrose wouldn't manage much more.

"Will!"

"And if you cannot finish?" He returned to the kitchen.

"Um... don ged in pod?" Well. Until he could maybe climb in himself.

"Exactly. No soup baths for you, son." He placed him back in the stew.

Ambrose furiously went to slurping more soup. He'd eat all he could!

Maduke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Moonmother give him patience. "Welcome to the absolutely average madhouse." Lunark burst out laughing. Oh. This was great. And Maduke had to deal with this daily? She'd say it was karma, if she believed in such a thing.

"Oh. And Ambrose. You're not avoiding bedtime." Of course he'd have to set a time limit.

He whined. His tummy already hurt! “Can sleep here.”

"No cuddles?" He quirked a brow. That should do the trick, right?

He whined, both in pain and sadness as a few tears started trickling down his face. “Is fine!” Because he had to finish the soup.

"Ambrose. You know you'll get even sicker if you keep eating."

“Gonna ead.” He slurped more. He was not a quitter! He could do it!

"You have been warned." And he just turned to tidying up the kitchen because the main point has been made already.

Ambrose’s tears made it more salty, and yet he still ate more. Well. If he slept here, he’d have time, he guessed. But no cuddles. That was fine. Soup bath was worth it. He sniffled inside the pot while Claudia watched it worriedly.

"There's a saying. If you don't want to listen, you'll have to learn the hard way. And Ambrose. Bedtime is absolutely _not_ negotiable for anyone here. Everyone has bedtime."

“Can sleep here!” A watery voice called. Bedtime meant sleep! He could do that anywhere!

"No. You cannot. Your sisters will miss you a lot."

“Gonna ead the soup!” It was more important. They’d understand.

"I commend your determination, son, but you will throw up soon probably. And then I'll have to give you a river bath."

He whined. Then he’d eat the rest tomorrow. For now, he stopped eating. His stomach already hurt too much.

"I'll prepare you a bath and then it's time to leave the pot." He pet Ambrose's head.

“Noooo.” He leaned to the side. He didn’t wanna. He was doing his best here!

"Don't be like that." A mildly distressed sigh. He'd offered Ambrose _plenty_ of opportunities to withdraw and warnings that he'd feel sick if he kept going and if brought him no joy to see this through. But give in once and you lost.

“I godda!” Because soup baths.

A deep breath. One. Two. Three [...] Ten. He couldn't just let himself get eaten up by anger, though all reactions he could think of were either exceedingly petty or essentially letting Ambrose win. Neither was desirable. "You are being very unreasonable right now. Do you want me to be unreasonable back?" And that was _definitely_ a warning. Ambrose's psychic sense was bound to pick up that it was.

“Nod un-re-shon-able!” He was trying to play by Ataata’s rules.

"You obviously cannot finish before bedtime. And if you keep going, you will get sick. That's very unreasonable."

“I can sleep here though. Nefer said where I godda sleep!” Ever.

His eyes narrowed. So now he had pinned him down. "Alright. But when someone gets hungry and accidentally eats you while you sleep, that'll be your fault."

“‘S fine. I’m ‘Notsnack.”

Except with a small ghust of aura power, the fire that kept the soup simmering was quietly extinguished. "Then have fun in your soup, _Notsnack._" That was about as much as he was willing to deal with right now.

“Yus.” He won! And now he would stay in the soup.

Ambrose probably wouldn't be happy about that victory for long. "Since Ambrose fought so hard to be allowed to stay in the soup: no one take him out. Got it?"

Claudia nodded, a bit worried he might get too cold. “Medical necessity?” If it came to his life or the punishment, would that be an exception or would he insist? Otherwise Claudia thought he should learn from his own hubris.

"I'm not a _monster._" He snorted. "It doesn't get _that_ cold here."

Claudia nodded. “I didn’t think it would.” But just making sure. Distress could drop a noble’s body temperature very quickly. And that would probably be bad for a half-werewolf.

"Now if you'll excuse me-" He was exceedingly annoyed and that was something he was trying to avoid. It wasn't good to just let the anger build up and up. Not when he'd worked that hard on lowering the overwhelming amounts he'd pent up in the past.

“Of course, Uncle.” Ah. Lunark would have just taken him out and bathed him anyway, if it had been Deiter.

Adhera frowned. "Ataata angry?" Which was not often. But that was the feeling she'd gotten.

“Looks like.” Claudia brushed Adhera’s hair back. Perhaps a compromise could be come to later, if Ambrose was going to insist on breaking the rules. One that didn’t involve stew being ruined for everyone.

"Why? Ambowse did no bads!" He was playing by the rules, in her opinion.

“Hmm. Is he though? Maduke looks awfully upset about him being in the pot to start with.”

"Yeah. Says no eads when Ambowse bafed in it. No clean. But baf's for cleaning!"

“Well... the water isn’t clean anymore when you’ve taken a bath, right?” Lunark asked. “It’s the same here. The food is dirty now so you can’t eat it.”

"But he got hot bafs and soup bowl for sits!" Adhera huffed, stomping her foot. Now she felt a bit peeved too because Ambrose was already getting things he wanted.

“And those don’t work?” Claudia asked.   
Ambrose tried to yell from in the pot. “Isn the _same_!” He accepted it because it might have been close. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t _at all_!

Adhera huffed. "Wanna go sing to plannies, Dassil?" Drassil was way more fun than Ambrose. Hm. Maybe... "Wanna swap?" She looked at Claudia.

Claudia chuckled a bit before shaking her head. “No. Ignes would be rather upset if I did.” Besides... she wouldn’t want to deal with this issue. Drassil yawned. He wanted to sleep.

"Gotta ask Abba. Wan own Dassil." She walked off.

That... wasn’t how that worked. That wasn’t how that worked at all! Claudia snickered. “Okay. You do that.”

Bellisia just stared blankly. "Dun' geddid." That was way too much going on at once.

“S’okay. I don either,” Deiter assured.

"Gonna go swim." She just walked off clumsily. It was a bit difficult still but she was getting better at it!

“Swim? Wha swim?” Deiter asked, toddling after. Drassil yawned. Well, he’d need to be put down for a nap then. “I should check on Hecate.” Lunark rose to do just that.

Dianthia, Ranuncula and Tanace were hanging out at the river and Bellisia already stripped on her way. Ataata always got annoyed when she swam in her clothes.

Deiter followed, watching. Why the river?Speeding up into a clumsy run, she approached - and pounced, landing in the water with a splash.

“Wha do?” Why get in the water? It wasn’t a bath!

"Swims," Ranuncula explained and took off her tunic to go and try again. With a high pitched screech reassembling a battle cry, she ran towards the water, stumbled over a stone and landed face first in the river mud.

“Swims?” He wasn’t sure he would like this.

"Yeah!" Dia nodded solemnly as Ranuncula got back up and walked into the water - staying on the ground, instead of floating up like her sister.

“Why?”

"Is fun!" At least some of her siblings liked it. She was on the fence. When it was super warm, which was rare, she loved it.

“I try.” Okay. So... he just had to take off all his clothes and jump in, right?

"Yay! You go!" Dia giggled. Tanace just watched Bellisia doggypaddle against the current.

Deiter stripped before running and jumping in. But... he seemed to be sinking. He didn’t like this! This was bad!

Oh no! Like Ranuncula! "Godda move hans an legs!" Bell called out, swimming up to him.

He tried, he really did. But soon his lungs gave out and he began to struggle. No. He didn’t like this _at all_!

The girls didn't realize that something was off at first - as half nobles, they didn't need air. But quickly, they got upset and started whining, getting rather scared by the emotions they got from Deiter.

He couldn’t get out. The current was just strong enough to keep him under. Scared. He’d never been this scared before, even all the times Hecate screamed in the middle of the night and Mama and Papa got worried.


	44. The Lucky Ones

Luckily, the girls weren't entirely alone - a couple of feet down, Maduke was trying to _meditate_ as his mother had taught him, but he was caught off guard by - Was that Deiter? Oh shit. Only _noble_ hybrids were resistant to drowning. His human heritage sure wouldn't help. With one leap, Maduke was in the water too, and fished out the drowning boy, pushing him up so he would be above water until Maduke found solid ground again.

Once on land again, he began spitting up water. A lot of it. It hurt, and so he started crying. He’d been so, so scared! He wanted his mother.

"It'll be alright, kid." He would better carry Deiter back inside and to Lunark. On the way, Ranuncula, Bellisia, Dianthia and Tanace joined them, all quietly whimpering or sobbing in upset. They never had seen something like this happen!

Lunark hadn’t quite gone out yet to check on Hecate, instead chatting with Rosaria. Upon seeing her son though, she almost panicked. “What happened?!” She rushed over to check on him.

Calmly, Maduke handed the crying child over to his mother. Bellisia sobbed. "No swims!"

No swims... “He doesn’t know how yet.” Of course he couldn’t swim! How deep was the river, that he’d almost drowned? She’d thought that with the others there, it was fine.

"Why sads?" Dia asked carefully. Ran could not swim either but she never felt _these_ things.

Lunark grimaced awkwardly, looking to Maduke for explanation. Why didn’t they understand?

He crouched down to get on eye height with his children, opening his arms to gather them in one, calming hug. "We have told you about werewolves, nobles and humans before, haven't we?"

“Um. Maybe?” Bell said.

"Well. Nobles do not need to breathe. Even if they cannot swim, they are still fine under water. Since your abba is a noble, you are okay, even if you can't swim, like Ran. But Deiter's parents are a human and a werewolf, and both need to breathe. And when Deiter could not breathe, he got scared. Because when humans and werewolves cannot breathe for too long, they die."

“Nooo...” Dying sounded _really bad_.

"It's okay." He hugged them tighter. They didn't know, since they never encountered other children before, let alone children who were not the same curious mix. "He is fine now. He just got really scared, but he will get loads of hugs and then he will get better."

Lunark nodded to them with a smile, before frowning again. “Where are his clothes?”

"... Where are they?" Maduke inquired and Dia hummed for a moment. "Took 'em off before swimming." Like they were supposed to.

Right. That made sense. “I’m just going to sit with him by the fire to keep him warm. Does one of you want to go get them for me?”

"Will do," Ran chirped, knowing that she would need to get her clothes too. Dia followed her. Together, they would get all the clothes.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Maduke would hear her.

"It's nothing," he assured her. Luckily, he happened to be just right downstream in range to fish out the boy in time. "I'll go and dry off."

She nodded. Cuddling Deiter was more important right now though.

Tanace sat next to Lunark. "Uhm... Deiter okay?"

“He will be, yes.” He very nearly wasn’t, but... “Once the danger is gone, people recover quickly.”

"Okay. Uhm. Wewolf no swims?**”**

“Well... we can. We just can’t be below the water too long. Humans can too. If we’ve learned. Deiter hasn’t yet.”

"Oh. Oh no. Ataata and Gran no swim." They _absolutely_ should not risk it.

"They can't?"

"Wha if fogedd?" She often forgot how to do things!

"You've forgotten how to swim?"

"Nooooo!" She jittered impatiently. "Ataata an Gran can fogedd an then die."

"Maybe?" She doubted that.

"Can! Is bad!" She jumped up and ran off to tell her grandmother and father that they should not swim anymore, just to make sure.

Lunark chuckled a bit, rocking Deiter back and forth. Well. She supposed now they’d all be worried for a while.

In his room, Maduke got to taking off his wet clothes to replace them with something dry. While lacing his shirt's collar, he noticed Tanace in the doorway. "Yes, Tana?"

“Cand swim! No more!” She yelled.

"What?" The randomness continued.

“No! No more _ever_! Nod allowed!”

"You don't really like swimming anyway?" Why was she so upset?

“Ataata an Gran cand breathe so no swimmin!”

Oh! He laughed. "Am _I_ not allowed to swim anymore?"

“No!” She almost shrieked. “Neber eber! Cand breathe!”

"Hey." He crouched down and held out his arms, offering a hug.

Tanace jumped into it, scowling all the same. “No swim!”

To make sure she was feeling comforted, he squeezed her lightly. "I know how to swim, Tana."

“Nod if foggeded!”

A chuckle. "Why would I forget?" He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding her.

“Fogged lo’s!”

"Well. I'm going to be careful, okay?" Neither he nor his mother really went out to swim anyway.

“No! No swim!” She stomped her foot where she stood.

"Okay." He chuckled. Actually, he was pretty sure she never even saw him swimming, since he didn't really care about that.

“Good.” She nodded, an aggressive scowl still plastered on her face.

"You want some cuddles?" He knew that Tanace liked them even when she often seemed angry or frustrated. If only he could help her more with that.

“_Fine_.” She would accept them.

"Do you want to get any of your sisters?" Because Ambrose was in soup time-out and wouldn't get any until he saw reason.

“No!” All hers!

"Alright." With a chuckle, he settled down with her in his arms. "Everything will be alright, Tana." He pet her head reassuringly.

“Gran cand either!” Just so it was clear.

"Alright. Alright." Ah, it was adorable. "I will tell her when I see her."

“Pwomise?”

"Yes. I'll tell her we shouldn't swim." Since it didn't get hot enough to really _need_ a swim... And he was sure she'd forget soon anyway.

"Okay." As long as they wouldn't swim!

"So. What do you think of our guests?" It was always nice to have an opportunity to talk to his children one-on-one. Especially since some were more open and loud than others.

"Dun like! Easy drowns!" If Deiter drowned easy, then so did Lunark and Hecate. She didn't know about the other three.

"Well. Can't argue with that." He chuckled. There was no need to point out that they just could do other things that didn't involve the risk of drowning.

"Drowns is bad."

"Agreed. No drowns for anyone."

"'Kay." As long as he got it.

After a while, Ranuncula came in and gasped. "Cuddles!" She waddled up to them and climbed the bed.

Tanace growled briefly but stopped soon after. These were supposed to be _her_ cuddles and just her cuddles but she guessed Ran could join.

She nudged Maduke's arm until he raised it enough for her to slip underneath. That way she could just plop down on Tanace. "Hi!"

Tanace just huffed, annoyed. "Hi.” She was not happy about this, but she would still tolerate the cuddles from her sister, too.

All in all, that was a _very_ exciting day. Ambrose had violently rejected the idea of leaving the now cooled-off stew, determined to finish it even if he had to stay in it for days, and so, he was just left there. The other children though... Adhera bounced in front of Hecate, Deiter and Drassil. "Cuddles?" While they could use the rooms the girls never used, Adhera thought they should get to sleep with them. One big pile of snuggles!

Drassil tilted his head. “Whas cuddles?” He got the basic idea of it from her head, but beyond that...

Adhera gasped and glanced at Claudia as if she was a true monster. Did mamas not cuddle their babies??? "Gotta show!!!" She reached out to take him.

Drassil reached up, letting her. Hecate and Deiter just nodded to cuddles. Normally they only had themselves, Mama and Papa, the Trio, and Rai. No other kids to cuddle!

Happily, Adhera carried Drassil off, leading them to Maduke's room who was just left having to accept that his room was not his anymore. "... Guess I'll take Adhera's room." There was plenty of space in this house, even if the children usually always just stuck to him or Xanthe.

“Um. So how do?” Just pile? Deiter wagged his tail, jumping onto the bed. “Like this! Hugs-not-hugs!”

"Yus!" Adhera did her best to just toss him, where he landed on Araceae and Ranuncula.

Tanace, firmly under Ranuncula, growled at the extra weight. Maybe she should go to her room. But cuddles! Drassil wound up rolling off of them. This was unusual and he wanted to be closer to the two he already knew.

Adhera joined in on the cuddles too, and after some shifting and trying, everyone found a spot that was comfortable enough to sleep, leaving the adults to just end the day in peace. Well. Ambrose aside, who just curled up in the soup back in the kitchen.

Perhaps... it was okay to speak with Maduke alone? Xanthe has been willing to talk about him, yes. But more people would have different views of the man. Azran didn’t particularly interest Lunark, but Rasmut? A shadow long gone, whom her mothers had trusted enough to help them have her. She couldn’t say she didn’t want to know more. And so, she approached Maduke, asking to speak in private.

Requests for private conversations were never a good sign, but he still accepted and led her outside. There was a small seating area, too, carefully maintained to give a certain level of cosiness. "What did you want to discuss?"

“I kind of wanted more information about my sire.” Not what led him to kill him. Lunark already got that he was without sentiment. At least then.

"I don't know what to tell you. He was... friendly. Stubborn. A bit of a romantic. Idealistic, too." The truth was, Rasmut was just who he was - a face in the crowd, one could say. "He was... average. Not in a bad way."

“A romantic?” Idealistic... that was rather obvious. But a romantic? And stubborn she’d heard from Xanthe. This was new.

"He didn't just want to _settle_ for someone. He wanted the big, true love." A bitter snort. "He somehow managed to think he could be one of the lucky ones."

Lunark blushed heavily. “What’s wrong with that?” It was why she’d never settled down until Frankenstein.

"What are the odds? It's more likely you will fall for someone you can never have. Or maybe there is no one for you at all. In any case... maybe not wrong, but idealistic."

“... I found mine.” She looked away awkwardly. “I didn’t want to settle for less, so I didn’t.”

"Then you just are one of the lucky ones." He was pretty sure that for him, it was pretty much out of the question now.

“I... would not doubt that.” But that didn’t change that she thought that if one wanted to search for theirs, they should.

"Anyway. That was... about it. He was decent at singing, had a good hand for people, okay at crafting. You know." _Average._

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Ah. She rather hoped that her own kids would settle into average things.

"No. It's just difficult to describe him in a way that doesn't make him sound like pretty much everyone else."

“No, I... I get it,” Lunark did. Soon, Hecate joined them, done with cuddling. She seemed to feel very awkward.

"Is everything alright?" He inquired, turning to look at her. Didn't she want to sleep with her brother and cousins?

Ah. Lunark thought she understood. “Would you rather sleep with me?” Hecate nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice from inside - Xanthe was still around. And... since she assumed this might be important conversations... "How about I take you to bed and your mother joins us a bit later?"

“Okay.” Hecate walked over to her, taking her hand. She didn’t know where she was supposed to sleep if not with the others, so she’d let Xanthe show her.

"I will be in my room. On the ground floor," Xanthe explained so Lunark would know where to find them. Maduke waited a couple of moments. "Sometimes it feels like the Moonmother herself sent her," he admitted.

Lunark hummed. “She wanted to be here from the moment I told her of Adhera and Mizra.”

"She changed a lot," he admitted. "But we all did. I hope that, in sum, all for the better."

“I think so.” She snickered a bit. “You know, this means I was right.” To demand a trial. “I’m _definitely_ using this as an excuse to try and push it as a constant alternative to death sentences.” You couldn’t hold hope for a dead person, after all.


	45. How To Frame Your Lord

Lunark was right. As much as he would have hated to admit it in the past, she did not just learn from him – she also learned things from more positive influences around her, and managed to stay true to herself despite all pressure she received from all sides. She would make a formidable Lord, if only she wanted to. "You know the throne is just there. You learned a lot from me. It's just there, waiting to be taken by someone who _can_ lead the werewolves."

“Under no circumstances. I don’t even live in the werewolf lands anymore. Just because I want what’s best for my people doesn’t mean I’m just going to give up my life.”

A chuckle. "Good answer."

“Kentas would make a good Lord though.”

"Kentas?" He hummed. "Well respected. A bit brash and direct. I always considered Juraki to have potential, if he weren't clearly someone who prefers to stay behind the scenes."

“As long as it isn’t Dorant, right?”

"If it's Dorant, he'll need someone to do his job. And that someone might not appreciate that." If she got the gist.

She snorted. “Oh no. Kentas and Juraki are the only competents that care enough to do so,” she deadpanned. “Oh the agony.”

"Well. You are resourceful. You'll come up with something - this is none of my business anymore." Whoever would rule the werewolves... and however they would do it... he did not really care anymore.

“Yes well. Hopefully Muzaka doesn’t fuck up again. Then Garda and I can keep bullying him into making positive changes.” Hmm. “Why should _I_ be the one coming up with a solution?”

"Because people know that you are capable. Don't be surprised if they end up coming to you when the time comes. Might as well start anticipating that and save yourself trouble later."

She sighed deeply. “I’m gonna beat his ass if he does anything stupid again. Lord or not.”

He chuckled. "Don't. You'll make yourself Lord."

“And then I’ll throw a spar with Kentas. Easy.”

"Well. Good luck with that. Can't say I don't hope something will happen to him _before_ he has another stupid idea."

“... Is it bad if I hope the same?” She knew he was Raizel’s friend, but... any kind of extended interaction with him had killed most of the respect she’d had for the werewolf Lord.

"No. I think some people are just like that. You know. One month into being Lord, he asked me what he's supposed to do. And that should tell you everything."

She blinked. “A whole _month_?”

"He had no patience to settle disputes, did not care about any ritualistic functions, and was absent most of the time. And when he came back after years of radio silence, he'd go, sit on the throne, and ask: _So, what did you do_?"

She rested a hand on her face. "Idiot sandwich. I'm making an idiot sandwich."

"A _what_ ?"

"I'm gonna slap bread on his face and make an idiot sandwich."

"Ah." He laughed. "What wouldn't I give to see that!"

"If I do it I'll have Frankenstein videotape him. It seems my husband dislikes him too."

"Do you know the difference between Dorant and Muzaka?"

"Hmm?" She was interested, at least.

"They might be both idiots, but Dorant knows he is an idiot. And he is aware enough of that to restrict himself to doing things he can do well, not causing problems for _other_ people with his own ... well."

"With his hubris. I never got the idea that Dorant is even interested in becoming Lord. Just in being strong."

An almost fond smile. Ah. He reminded him so much of Nayeli. "The strongest are not always those who _should_ be leading. And luckily, they often even don't want to."

She nodded. “Can’t be Lord if you don’t challenge them.” Speaking of... “You didn’t challenge Muzaka. How...?”

"A masterplan centuries in the making. A coup d'etat that did not look like one. I don't know whether you want the details or not."

“... I see. And how did you do that?” Another bit of their history she didn’t know of.

“The first steps were simple, really. Gain his trust as advisor and essentially, regent. Muzaka knew that if anyone was fit to do his job, it would have to be me. He did not even bother looking for someone else. That, of course, made it easy to promote people who share my opinions and views into important positions while, slowly, pushing Muzaka's sympathisers into the background. Of course, that is not enough. Luckily, I had gotten good at pretending to care about people and their problems. You need to be respected and accepted for this. Of course, being popular is only useful if your Lord, at the same time, is not. That was not all that hard. Of course, to add to this... create situations that force him into decisions and behaviours that others disagree with. You know. The werewolf Lord should care about the werewolves, first and foremost. It always starts small. Here and there. In the background, you also go about your own business. Since I was both his right hand and ambassador to both Nobles and humans, I could establish contacts with the Union easily, nudging them in the kinds of directions I needed. War would be necessary. It had to brew up over a long period of time. The nobles in Lagus' group made sure that our involvement would remain concealed, of course. Muzaka befriending the Noblesse was a blessing to all of us. Lagus did some digging for me and unearthed an incident in which the Noblesse wiped out countless nobles, including his own brother, in order to protect humans. That gave me the perfect ammunition to push Muzaka into a position where everyone would see that he had no real authority and not really our people's best interests in mind. Unfortunately, when the nobles meddled in a side affair, he found out that I have not always been exactly … complete in my reports, I decided to take the gamble and went for it to turn this into a victory for myself, instead of a hit in my plans.”

“I see. The fight between the two then.” She’d heard about it from Frankenstein. Raizel and Muzaka seemed content to let it stay in the past.

"Ah. No. That was only the tip of the iceberg. No. When he confronted me with my activities in front of the assembled warriors, I asked him what he was going to do about it. Whether he was going to handle it like his friend, the Noblesse, and just kill me and everyone else who decided to do things that cause harm to humans, or just _control_ them in any way. Whether he cared so much more about humans that he was willing to kill his own kind over them. Hence, that's why respect is a must. I will concede I'd probably have been a goner had Garda not stepped in. She knew that no one stood on Muzaka's side in this matter. Not even she did. Anyway. I got off the hook without consequences whatsoever and Muzaka showed: A - I can do whatever I want because he has no real authority to make his wishes be followed and B - his only solution is to kill. A complete win for me, because that sure did not make him popular. And who will miss an unpopular Lord?"

“Only close friends and family.” Whose opinions likely did not matter anyway.

"Which he did not have. Well. And then, finally, in the end. His fight with the Noblesse. Unfortunately, there was no body, and I assumed Raizel had just destroyed everything." An annoyed sigh. "I still can't believe Lagus pocketed his body while I was on the way. I was _literally_ in Jerusalem at that time. I could _see_ and _feel_ the power they unleashed there." And he sounded annoyed - which led him to briefly raising his hand. Once, that gesture was meant to shut others up. Now, he silenced himself for a couple of breaths. He was supposed to stay calm and not get angry. "In any case, that made things a bit more complicated because I had no proof of him being dead and it being the work of nobles."

“I can see how that would be.”

"Well. I returned home and pretended everything was fine until people started asking questions, to which I sent out search troops. Conveniently pairing up those I knew would become problems because of their loyalty with those I could trust to... do the right thing. Some poison here and there. Survivors reporting that Muzaka was the one who killed their search partners... Paint _him_ as the murderous traitor Lord who cut down anyone who tried to get to him. That was enough to sway those who were originally on his side, but too strong or useful to just _disappear_ or otherwise. And then, once the majority accepted that Muzaka was a traitor, I could take the throne and get rid of remaining opposition."

She nodded. “Rather cutthroat, but I can see how that would work.” Not her style at all.

"Well. And that's how I managed the first coup d'état in our people's history."

“Noted.” She’d be adding that to the history books then. “Thank you.”

"You know, I still don't understand why some cling to humans so much. My whole life, I've only seen them causing more trouble than they are worth."

She hummed. “Well, I know four that I wouldn’t give up for anything.”

"And what about a group of a hundred perfect strangers? Would you give your life for them? Would you give the lives of your children, too?"

“Probably not that much, no. But I might empathise with their plight.”

"Well. You have more sense than some others in the past. And I assume they aren't doing too well anyway, judging from... this." The temperatures still had not fully returned to normal.

She shook her head. “Scattered tribes. The only true civilisations are those in mostly unaffected regions and ones we’ve set up for them.”

"Not the worst case, then." Still, not exactly a surprise, all things considered.

Her lips quirked into a smile. “Well. Humans are nothing if not adaptive.”

He hummed. "So. The kids. Aren't they wonderful?" A bit lively, but, mostly well managed.

“Yes. I don’t think I could handle this many though,” she laughed. And she had the Trio and Raizel to help her and Frankenstein.

"Well. As it turns out, being half noble and half werewolf, they are close to indestructible." Which meant that only minimal supervision was actually necessary.

"That would definitely help."

He steepled his fingers and let silence settle in. If Lunark had no more questions... he was not really sure what to talk about. Idle chit-chat... was never something he _enjoyed_ and now he would not force himself to.

Lunark shuffled a bit. "It is getting late. I suppose I should join Hecate and Ananaksaq."

Maduke nodded. "Good night. I will stay out for a while. It's a mild evening."

"Well, Claudia and Rosaria are here if you want company... I believe Rosaria likes books as well," she joked. Unlikely as it was that she'd actually want to talk. But he had bonded with Deiter over them.

"I think I'll go and get Ambrose. He's just too stubborn to admit that this was a horrible idea." More importantly, he hated the thought that his son was sleeping in a pot of cold soup.

Ambrose in the kitchen was crying quietly at the bottom of an almost-empty soup pot. He'd won! He'd done it! But he'd promptly tossed a lot of it back up and now he was stuck soaking in it and it _did not_ feel nice and he hated it.

"Ambrose." He approached with soft steps. Ah he hated to see his children cry! And he could smell what had happened here. Ambrose sniffled, too upset to give a proper response. "Come here." Gently, Maduke lifted the boy out of the pot. He was covered in residue of soup, vomit and moonmother what else.

"I eaded the soup, bud..." He sobbed. He _won_, so why did it feel bad?

"But at what cost?" He sighed and carried him to the pot of water they kept around for drinking. There was enough of the day's water left to wash him.

"Id came back up!" That had _never_ happened before.

"Yes. There's only so much you can eat at once." He lowered his hand into the water, using his energy to warm it up, still holding Ambrose with his other arm. "And when you eat too much, it all comes back up."

"Bud I did the thing!" Because he said he would.

"Ambrose. Sometimes it's better to not insist because it'll be bad for you." Once the water was warm, he lowered Ambrose into it.

Ah, the cold was coming off in the face of the warmth. "Hair is sticky!" He complained. He'd collapsed in there for a while while crying and it felt bad.

"I'll get you clean." But first ... He reached out and plucked a leaf from Lagus' mint plant, growing in a pot on the windowsill. "Here. Eat this." Against the taste of vomit.

"Mint~" He did like mint. He shoved it in his mouth.

He'd need a proper bath, but this was alright. He had soap here too. "Let's scrub you clean and then we go to bed.

"'Kay." His voice was small, just like usual. Rather unenthused overall.

Maduke took his time making sure that the boy would get clean. After that... "Drassil and Deiter sleep with your siblings. Are you joining them or do you come with me?" He assumed he wouldn't opt to sleep alone.

"Too many."

"Just me and you, then?" Ah, he rarely got to spend time just with his son.

"'Kay." That was acceptable.

They passed the fireplace - and Rosaria and Claudia enjoying a cup of tea. "Good night." Polite. And then Claudia would see that Ambrose wouldn't have to spend the night in a cold pot of soup and vomit.

Claudia smiled. Good. Though she would have gotten him if he'd entered shock. "Good night."

Ambrose moved his hand lethargically, essentially waving. Since the children had seized his bedroom, Maduke decided to just sleep in Adhera's room instead, settling down on the slightly smaller bed with Ambrose in his arms. It didn't take long at all before Ambrose fell asleep, the rhythmic sound of his father's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


	46. The Most Important Meal of the Day

“ATAATA!” Mizra ran to where she could sense Maduke, slamming the door open and jumping onto the bed- and onto him. “MORNING!”

He startled awake, jolting up and Ambrose just dropped, which woke him up too. "... morning, Mizra." The sun had barely even risen yet.

“Hungry,” she simply stated. Deiter seemed to be behind her, fidgeting in the doorway.

"..." With a sigh, he rubbed his face. "Alright. Are you okay, Ambrose?" The boy was sniffling. He hated being woken up like this! Too much! Too fast! "Shh. It's okay." Gently, Maduke scooped the boy up. "I'll just get Ambrose dressed and then I'll make something."

"Yeah!" Mizra bounced happily. Ataata had said Ambrose was a bad boy yesterday, so maybe being shocked awake today was warranted.

"Good morning, Deiter." He nodded at the boy as he passed and headed for Ambrose's room to put some clothes on him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Just hungry. Where's mama?"

"I am not sure. I think she went to bed with Hecate and Xanthe. On the ground floor." Actually, they would probably be hungry too. "I'll just dress Ambrose and then I'll be right there."

"Okay." He could do that. "Anyone else 'wake?"

"Maybe. Didn't you two sleep with the others?" He chuckled. "I think Rosaria and Claudia did not go to bed in the first place."

"Yeah bud they're all 'sleep," Mizra gave an exaggerated huff. "'Specially Adhee."

"Well. You know she is not a morning person." He reached into the box with Ambrose's clothes. "What do you want to wear, Ambrose? Something soft?" He knew Ambrose had a preference for clothes made of rabbit wool. Ambrose just gave a listless nod, only partially awake.

"Okay. Some nice soft wool for you." He dressed Ambrose quickly before carrying him downstairs. "Good morning." Claudia and Rosaria were still where they have been last night, before he had gone to bed.

"Good morning," Claudia greeted. Ah, it was a bit early for most, wasn't it?

"Do you know whether Lunark and Xanthe are up already?" If they had left the room, they would have had to pass them too.

"I don't believe they are just yet-" Hecate came out of the room, rubbing her eyes, Lunark following behind with Xanthe soon after.

"Good monning!", Mizra chirped, bouncing in front of Lunark and Hecate. "Bweakfaaaaaast!"

"It is breakfast time, isn't it?" Lunark rubbed the girl's head.

"Soup?", she asked, tugging at Maduke's sleeve. He just shook his head. "No. How about you go and hunt some eggs?" It was a task he could just delegate to Mizra most of the time. "I'm going to need a whooole lot."

"All of them!?" Her eyes grew wide. She could do it!

"Hmmh. All of them? How about... can you do two for everyone?" That was a good enough approximation, since some would want more, some less.

"Um. How many issat?" They had a _lot_ of people.

"Well. You can count like that: two for you. Two for me. Two for Ambrose. Two for Deiter. For everyone here, you count just two."

"Okay!" She ran off, no tools in hand, intent on getting eggs.

"..." He sighed. Before she just dropped everything... "Mizra!" He grabbed one of the baskets Lagus had woven. "Take this."

She came running back, awkwardly grabbing it and running off again. "God id!"

Ah she was the cutest. Maduke chuckled and returned to the kitchen, Ambrose still on his arm. "How did everyone sleep?"

Hecate just got up to the table, giving a wide yawn and thumping her head forward onto it. "Pretty okay, all things considered," Lunark said. Only one nightmare.

"I need someone to get fresh water from the river." Even if werewolves were mostly poison resistant, he still preferred to always have a pot of water he boiled out in the morning.

"I'll go," Lunark volunteered. It wasn't as if it was a difficult task.

"Great." He'd assumed she would volunteer for that. "Here." The clay pots were used for everything here, since they did not have access to metal. She nodded, walking off with it to go get the water.

"Good morning, Anaana." Briefly, Maduke touched Xanthe's arm, to which she responded with a warm smile. "So, children. How are we having our eggs?"

“Umm... dunno. Sunny?” Deiter asked. It made a pretty sun!

"Hmmh... fried? Alright. And here I hoped you'd say omelette." He chuckled. An omelette _was_ slightly easier, after all.

"Wha omelette?"

"It's like an egg pancake, with nice things inside, like herbs or some ham." Which he did have.

"Okay! Is good!" That was fine.

"Ambrose. What do we fill them with?" He reached for a long shawl he could use to strap Ambrose in so he could continue his half-nap.

"Dunno. Froods?"

"Do you just want some fruit instead of eggs?" He offered. Lagus had so many tomatoes, they barely knew what to do with them, so he'd chop those.

"Okay." He made sure Ambrose was safely secured and got to work - first, the fire had to be started, and he placed their flat cooking stone on top. Next, he could already chop tomatoes, onions and herbs to season the omelettes while the stone was heating up and while Mizra was getting them.

"Kay! I got!" Mizra came running in with the egg, clacking together. A few had clearly cracked from the force of her run, but most were fine.

"Mizra. You know you need to be careful with the eggs," he chided. But this would do. He grabbed one of the bowls. "Ask Miss Claudia and Rosaria whether they want anything."

"Ah!" She ran over to the two. "Claudia! Wo- wosawa? Want anything!?"

Rosaria chuckled at the attempt of saying her name. A quick glance to Claudia. "Some tea?"

Claudia nodded. "Some tea would be wonderful."

"God id!" Ah. How did you make tea? Abba always did it. "Gonna make tea."

"Thank you." Rosaria smiled and turned back to her book. Back in the kitchen, Maduke was cracking the eggs into the bowl, whisking them with a wooden fork. Salt and pepper. The water Lunark had brought was simmering, and would boil soon.

“Ataata! Where make tea?” Mizra stopped in front of him.

Ah, of course they would want tea. "You put hot water in the mugs, and then you add whatever you make the tea of."

“Meat tea?” Was that possible?

"That's called broth, Mizra." He chuckled.

“Is?!” So it _was_ a thing?!

"... Yes. When you just cook the meat, maybe with a bit of spice and vegetables, and then _only_ drink the liquid, that's essentially meat tea. Don't you agree, Lunark?"

Lunark chuckled a bit. “Bone tea is better.”

"Hmmh. That's what I do when we run low on liquid." Then he just added some fresh broth for the next iteration of the soup.

"So. Any can be tea?" Mizra asked.

Now _that_ he had to be careful with. "Almost anything. _But_ not everything will be tasty, too."

"... Stew chunky tea?"

"No. Tea is only liquid. Nothing in it. Stew is chunky soup, though."

"Soup tea?"

"No. Because there are still things floating in the soup. If you take those out, I guess you could call that a tea."

"'Kay." That was fine. She went to try and make tea. "Gotta find flowers for Claudia's!" She ran off outside. After a pause, Claudia asked carefully, "should I be worried?"

"... I assume she will grab the first flowers she sees." Maduke chuckled.

She laughed quietly. "Well, I suppose it's a gamble then."

"This is her first time making tea," he added with a wink. So Claudia might end up with just about anything. He used a spoon to laddle some of his omelette mixture on the hot stone, waited a couple of moments, and added some of his mixture of tomatoes, green onions and herbs. Salt and pepper, then he folded it over once and turned to laddle the second omelette on the other half of the stone. Once that was done, he placed the omelette on a wooden plate, which he set down in front of Deiter. Luckily Mizra was not here to requisition it immediately.

Deiter ate his slowly, enjoying it. "Got tomatoes!"

"Yes. We got loads of those. Sometimes we do tomato soup." Soups were generally a frequent item here.

"You like soup?" He cocked his head, just like every other werewolf puppy tended to do when curious.

"Hmmh... it's alright. It's easy to make." Personally, he preferred roasts and other more intricate dishes, but with ten people to feed and only limited variety, he ended up going for the easy things.

"Papa makes good sweets!" He cheered, a big smile on his face.

"Hmmh. Sweets are good." Claudia sending seeds to grow sugarcane had opened a whole lot of possibilities.

He blushed happily. "I like strawberry cake. Wha you like?"

"Mangoes are good. You can dry them and turn them into edible leather. When you finish this, you can have a mango roll."

"Mango roll?" He took a bite of his omelette, Mizra running in soon after. "Go' some!!!" She yelled, throwing a handful of flowers in the cup she was going to use for Claudia's. "Are those-" Oh. Oh no. From the tomatoes and potatoes?

"Yes. I will show you." He chuckled. A nostalgic candy, even if his mother had used other fruit, of course. A quick glance at Mizra, who jumped up to reach the shelf. "Wosawia luvs cinmon!" She had decided that.

That got a raised eyebrow from Rosaria. Well, she wasn't _wrong_. She loved cinnamon candies. But how did Mizra know that?

This time, she managed to use her power - with face going red in effort and tension, she moved the jar - and luckily, Maduke was right there to catch it when, mid-air, her concentration broke off and dropped the jar of cinnamon. "Here." He handed her the jar.

"That was a very good effort, Mizra!" Claudia praised. Well, she could drink her nightshade tea while Rosaria got cinnamon. Mizra was doing her best.

Mizra bounced happily while Maduke served her the second omelette. A third was ready for the filling, a fifth was laddled on. "Who wants the next one?"

"I don't believe Ananaksaq has eaten yet," Lunark commented.

Good point. While he served his mother, Tanace joined them, hairs sticking out to all directions. "Monin'," she huffed grumpily and sat on the floor next to the cooking space. It was warm.

"Good morning, Tanace. Did you sleep well?" Claudia asked.

"Ye." She closed her eyes again. Well. Ambrose had gone back to napping too, safely strapped to his father's chest. "I got another omelette. Hecate?"

Her head raised slowly, nodding at it. She could eat. She could definitely eat.

"There we go." Guests first, usually. "Lunark?" Since the nobles did not eat.

Lunark nodded, seeing that Tanace seemed pretty out of it for eating. Otherwise she'd insist on the child being fed first. "Hecate, Deiter. Maduke made food. What do you say?" "Thank you," Hecate deadpanned, still tired. "Fank ou!" Deiter was far too overeager, speaking with food in his mouth. Lunark just pinched the bridge of her nose at that.

"You are welcome, children." Tanace was just having a nap in the warmth, so he would take the time to make more omlettes for the rest of the children, who would wake up eventually.

Eventually, Bellisia came down, choosing to roll down the stairs instead of walk like a normal person and rolled over to Tanace as well.

"... Good morning, Bell." Maduke didn't even question her decision to move forward by lying on the floor and rolling.

"Morning!" She greeted, staring up at him from the floor.

"I made breakfast. But breakfast is only for people who sit at the table."

"But I'm a wom."

"Ah. A worm. Well. Come and sit at the table when you're done." With a chuckle, he crouched down to pet her head. She slowly inched her way to a chair, not allowing her legs to seperate and trying to rise to sit in it without using her hands, with little success. "Does the little worm need a lift?"

"Yes."

He picked her up and placed her on the chair. "I know a spell that makes puppy-sized worms grow arms."

"You do!?" Her eyes sparkled at the idea of magic.

At his fingertips, he conjured some simple lights to circle around her. "Incanta incanta, tripertito catte negre, vermis bras ale." He wiggled his fingers to give it a bit more effect.She squeaked, her hands coming up to her face in excitement. "There you go. Now you can eat too." He placed the plate in front of her.

Lunark briefly wondered if he'd been body snatched, but decided that if he was, it was for the better. Bella squealed, digging into her omelette.

"Tana? Breakfast?" He gave her a careful nudge. No sleeping on the floor!

She gave a light growl in response. "Mmf. Okay."

"Then come." He picked her up and sat her in her chair before handing her a plate. She ate slowly as a cry for a parent came from upstairs. Drassil had woken, and his friend wasn't here and he was surrounded by strange puppies and only Adhera was sort of familiar.

Maduke looked up. That didn't sound like any of his - "Claudia?" That must be Drassil.

She nodded, setting down her <strike>poison</strike> tea. "I'll get him."

Quickly, she headed upstairs. "Drassil?" She could feel distress coming from him.

"Mama!" He reached for her, crawling to the edge of the bed. It seemed to be waking the others up too.

Gently, Claudia picked him up and kissed his forehead. Then, she petted his head affectionately. "Good morning." Better. He just laid his head on her shoulder. This was good.

"Did you sleep well?" This was his first time sleeping together with other people, nobles usually just gave their children space.

“S’okay.”

"Good morning, girls." Three here, four downstairs. Just one was missing. But where?

“No.” Adhera just burrowed deeper into the blanket nest as her other siblings gave sleepy ‘good morning’s.

"There is breakfast downstairs." Apparently it was alright for them to just come when they wanted, so she'd just take Drassil.

“M’up,” Ranuncula claimed, rolling out of the bed to land on her feet. She wanted food. Araceae seemed content to just keep staring at the ceiling, and Dianthia had disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Claudia smiled mildly. "Then let's go." As they headed downstairs, they met Mizra. "Hi Ran." She patted her sister's head. "Hi Dassil. Gonna nap." She had sated her hunger so she wanted to nap more now. Dianthia was already silently at the table, ready to eat.

Oh! Surprise! "Good morning Dia," Claudia greeted. How did she get past her on the way?!

“Morning,” she greeted, waiting for her omelette.

Maduke placed the two omelettes he had made ahead. "Good morning Ranuncula. Slept well?"

“I dreamed a clicky fish ate a bee.”

"Oh no." He chuckled. "How did that go?"

“Um...” She swayed back and forth. “Dun ‘member.”

"Well that's a pity. Are the others still sleeping?" He knew Mizra had gone back to bed as she often did after breakfast.

“Adhee said no wakes but Aracii is staring at the notfloor,” Ran explained as Deiter finished up his omelette.

Maduke chuckled. "It's a _ceiling,_" he corrected.

Hecate finished her omelette as well, picking up her brother’s plate and taking it to the sink. Assuming that was a sink. It looked like a sink? Ran huffed. “Either works!”

"Well, you're not wrong." He chuckled and finally sat down to have something too.

Lunark took her own plate to the sink, as well as the one that Tanace had left when she’d decided to leave the house entirely.

"So. Girls. What are you going to do today?" They did always come up with interesting things.

“Gonna go to the pond an find a frog.” Easy for Ran. “Join Ran to find a frog.” Dianthia had an easy answer as well.

"... And what do you plan to do with it?" He raised a brow.

She blinked. “Why I godda do anything with id?”

"So you're just going to look at the frog?"

“Wanna frog.”

"Like a pet?" Oh well. She'd quickly figure out herself that wasn't a good idea.

“Maybe?” She didn’t really get what a pet was but it sounded nice!

"You know no animals in the house, though." After Adhera tried to move all their rabbits in with them.

“Wha do?”

"What?"

“Wha do wif frog then?”

"You can look at it. You can make funny noises at it."

“Why?”

"Because frogs don't like being touched." Also he found them weird and a bit gross.

“Why?”

"Do you want to be picked up by some weird giant you've never seen before?"

“Is id nice?”

"No way to tell. Maybe it'll eat you or squish you."

“Did the gian ask nice?”

"No. It didn't. It just grabs you."

“I ask.” She nodded firmly.

"So, do you understand what the frogs answer, though?" He still couldn't quite wrap his head around nobles.

Her brows furrowed. “You no?”

"No. Remember I don't have the noble powers."

“Rabbids like cuddles they say so.”

"I see. What about you? Bell? Dia?"

“Yeah.” They both answered.

"So, what do the rabbits and chickens think about all day?"

Bell giggled. “Chickies like to eat corn best, and then wormies!”

“Chickens like pats on their head most. Bunnies like it down their back,” Dia answered.

"The more you know." He leaned back on his chair and glanced at Ambrose, who had one eye half open. "Everything alright, little man?"

He gave a wide yawn. He still wanted to sleep. But then, besides Adhera, he was one of the ones that slept the most. "Got it." That just meant he had a bit more time to relax. Araceae and Adhera would come when they were ready. "Claudia. Would you mind speaking in private, later?"

She nodded absentmindedly, focused on Drassil who just wanted cuddles. Well, it was breakfast time for him too.


	47. Not Without Suspicion

In the noon, while all the children were out and Lunark was having a look around on the island, Maduke decided to approach Claudia again. "I know this won't be something you want to hear, but I hope you understand it's something i at least have to ask, on behalf of your father."

That was worrying, but... she nodded. “I will listen.”

"He'd like to meet his grandson. At least briefly, before you leave."

Her eyes narrowed. “He isn’t supposed to _know_.” At least, not yet. The children were probably aware and there was no stopping them, but the instructions had been specific.

"Did you really think a bunch of excited puppies won't end up revealing it?" Lagus _was_ psychic after all, and the kids all open books.

“I know that much. But not yet.” Even so. Her expression turned hard to fear. “You may trust him, but I do not. _Can not_.”

"I understand." But at least he had asked, which was the main point. Besides... he really was not all that sure how much he trusted Lagus either, so he hardly could blame her.

“I’m sorry. I know you probably... love him, but you can’t spend an entire childhood hiding your disability because a parent is abusing your disabled best friend and still think even introducing your child is a good idea.”

"Lagus is the same Lagus he was two hundred years ago." That was all Claudia needed to know.

She nodded. “I’ve read his journals. I know well what he was like then.” And that he’d be even worse for Drassil now than he was for Claudia in her childhood.

"I respect your answer. But I could not just _not_ at least ask, I hope you understand that."

She sighed. If it were Ignes in the same situation... she’d probably do the same. “I do. Love is love.”

"Oh. Don't be mistaken. It's not like I am in love or anything." He chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. “And yet you let him keep having children with you?” One was plenty for a non-couple. Multiples? Had to be love.

"It's not like _I_ am the one carrying them." A chuckle before his face turned back to seriousness. "You know better than anyone that he can have as many children as he wants, with or without me."

She nodded. "Which is why it's strange that he's having them with you." Otherwise, why bother?

"The children are sturdy. And... he thought I might enjoy having werewolves around me." Though he was pretty sure that the werewolf traits the children inherited interested Lagus more.

Claudia tilted her head. “And, I suppose, them not being purebloods keeps them from usurping him like I did.”

"Not like there is anything left to get from him." From what he knew, Claudia was the one who had the soul weapon now. Not Lagus.

She sighed. “Do you know what happened when Ser Rousare died?”

"No."

“The soul weapon reverted back to Ser Gejutel, his father.” And so, if anything happened to Claudia, especially while Drassil was still a child...

"Then you better take good care of yourself. Because Lagus has no intentions of entering eternal sleep. Ever."

“I see.” Well. “I do not intend to die anytime soon. And I’m certainly be handing down the soul weapon to Drassil when I do beforehand.” Just to make sure it wouldn’t go to him.

Maduke nodded. And, then, carefully: "Just so we are clear. I am, first and foremost, of the side of my children." Which meant that he might not necessarily be on Lagus' side if there ever was this kind of conflict of interest.

“Good.” Well. At least there was that.

"Speaking of which... I should go and check on them. See what they are up to." Besides being plain hilarious... Drassil and Deiter were not his children, after all, and he should keep an extra eye on them. And if he was not mistaken, Hecate was with his mother, so that should be alright. But... "I don't mean to pry but.. Lagus never mentioned you having any... disabilities."

“He didn’t know. I did just explain that I hid them.” She shrugged. “It’s far easier to mask psychic powers you can’t stop than it is to mask not having them at all.”

"... No stopping?" Usually, he would not really care - but this was something that _might_ affect his children, after all.

“It’s... the direct opposite of Ignes’s condition. The noble’s powers are in overdrive, so to speak, so they cannot stop themselves from feeling other people’s thoughts or emotions... sometimes both.” Ah. She should... probably explain this one properly, shouldn’t she? “I’ve been doing research, since neurodiversity in nobles isn’t well documented.”

"Is it something that might affect the children?" He was not sure whether this was something that could affect hybrids, since there were so few known cases. In any case, he knew that none of the eight _lacked_ psychic powers altogether.

“I cannot say whether it will or not. I’ve found it to be... surprisingly common, even if it’s not something that more than one percent or so of nobles has.” So rare, though not nearly as rare as she’d thought it would be. “Though it can affect _any_ noble, it seems that it’s more common among the Drosia clan, who lean towards higher psychic abilities. When it occurs solely in purebloods, anyway. In others, human heritage can increase the risk. I don’t know if werewolf heritage would do the same. There just aren’t enough for a sample.”

"... Any way to figure it out?" He would rather know of it before Lagus did, if it was a thing.

She chewed her thumb a bit. “Well. Symptoms occur very differently, and children have much higher sensitivity to begin with, so... we don’t really consider them to be hyperempathetic until later, since it’s a process to get your power under control and whether you can or can’t is hard to determine that early. For myself... I simply noticed that I tended to feel things much stronger even than my noble friends do.”

"So Lagus wasn't entirely _wrong_ in calling you... well. Particularly sensitive, in essence?" Ambrose, he could imagine. The other girls seemed to be doing just fine.

She nodded. “It was exactly that, essentially.”

"I see. I will keep that in mind." Just to make sure.

“... If you’d like, I can send some of my notes. It’s a very complex disorder.” She’d enjoyed looking into it. “My experience seems to be in line with the standard, but there are outliers that might be worth looking at as well.”

"And you want them potentially in your father's hands?" The best approach here was to not _have_ secrets in the first place.

“... Point taken.” Well. Maduke would be on his own for that then. Even with the concern about her siblings she’d felt from him.

"So far, they all seem fairly well adjusted, for the most part." So he'd just hope that it would stay that way.

“Yes.” They did. “Remember, Wesley is here for if ever he turns on you all. Do not hesitate in danger.”

"Thank you." He assumed that back then, everyone assumed he asked for a way to request help because of Lagus, not because he was worried about Muzaka. Who, in fact, was still a potential headache.


	48. (Un-)Focused

"Breathe. Deeply." Xanthe sat on one of the stones in the river, eyes closed, head tilted back just slightly. Hecate... she was troubled by the ghosts that would always haunt her. However, that did not mean she had to just _give up._ "Just focus on your breathing."

Hecate did so audibly, taking in as big of a breath as she could.

She gave the girl a couple of minutes to just breathe. "What do you smell?"

"... Um... mist?" A nod. What else? Xanthe just waited, giving Hecate time to focus on her senses properly.She shifted a bit to get a little more comfortable. “... Dirt?”

"How long has it been here for?"

"... Forever?" She didn't really know.

"And how long _will_ it be here for?"

"Always?" Unless... "Um. I could pick it up and throw it, maybe?"

"But the dirt will keep existing, won't it?"

"... Eat it?" Not that she'd ever want to eat _dirt_. But it was something one could do, she supposed.

"And then it would just become a part of whoever eats it. Nothing is ever truly _gone_, we are all part of one big whole. What else has always been there, and always will be?"

"Umm." Hmm. "The sun?" She guessed. Papa was complaining about the winter in the summer back when Deiter was little. Said it could have destroyed the earth.

"Very good. Can you think of other things, too?"

She huffed, trying to think. "Moon, I guess? Not Earth though. Papa said it was almos destroyed."

"Well. He was wrong about that. The Earth... it cannot be _destroyed._ It will always be there. But depending on what we do, it might not be an Earth _we_ can live on. There is a difference."

"... But stars get eaten all the time. Earth's really small compared to the sun."

"Is it not like eating dirt? As stars die, they become part of something else."

Hecate looked down, humming a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." That made sense.

"I am small. You are also small. But we still matter. We are _here._"

“Ah! Miss Seira says something similar!”

"She is right. It's important to remember. And whenever you feel small, or scared, what should you say?"

"Um. I matter?"

"Yes. I am here. I matter. I breathe. I feel the earth under my feet."

Hecate nodded. Well, of course she did. Why wouldn't she?

"This is the path to finding calm. Calm gives you control. And eventually, you'll be able to even control your dreams."

“Control my dreams?” The scary ones?

"Yes. It takes patience and practice, but it's not impossible. I will not lie to you, child. You are very special, and maybe your dreams are out of your control - but it is always worth to try."

Hecate hummed again. “Okay!” That was fair.

"For that, we will practice meditation. First, you need to learn this kind of control when awake." Hecate nodded, a smile on her face.

"Meditation is the art of thinking nothing. Feeling nothing. You enter a state of a soothing void. Like the dark water of the womb, this calm encases us."

“... Womb?” She hadn’t heard that word just yet. Though it did sound vaguely familiar.

"Where a baby grows in their mother."

“Oh! Like my baby sibling!” And like Deiter before.

Xanthe nodded to confirm. "The warriors used to learn this meditation technique. It would help them rest while staying alert, and helped them heal wounds if injured. It might help you too."

“Sleep without sleep?”

"... A bit." She had heard of ancients perfecting that technique to almost bizarre extents. "While asleep, you gain rest. In meditation, you merely do not lose the energy."

“Okay!” Made enough sense.

"I want you to learn it regardless. The control you learn over your body and mind can help you keep control over your mind even when asleep."

“I don’ get it but okay.” She was just going to go along with it.

"That's alright." The old woman smiled serenely. "You will understand in time. I will guide you on this path to the best of my abilities."

“So sniff the dirt?” At least, that’s what she thought she was supposed to be doing.

"No. _Be_ the dirt. Be the sun, the stars, the moon. The air, the water, the grass, the mountains. Be the grasshopper and the wolf, the hawk and the shark."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. She didn’t get that either, but she would try. “I don’t think I can shapeshift.”

"No. It is you who is in all of them, and them, who are all in you. But do not worry. Each and everyone who learned to truly meditate has their own approach that connects them with the universe."

She nodded, trying to focus. For a while, they were undisturbed, until - "GRAN!" Ranuncula floated down the river, and was caught by the stone the two sat on. A frog sat on her face. "Hi Gran!!! Hi Heca!!"

“Hello, umm...” Crap. She didn’t actually. “I don’t remember which one...”

"That's Ranuncula." Xanthe could tell them apart by their energy. Ran giggled and climbed up, carefully picking the frog off her face. "Got new fwiend!" She almost shoved it in Hecate's face.

“It’s a frog,” Hecate noted.

"Is pet?" She only vaguely got the gist of it when her father first said it, and she was still not sure what exactly it was and whether the frog qualified.

“Umm.” Hmm. “I think lots of things can be pets. Papa keeps a fish tank, but fish don’t like to be petted, they just like food.”

"No going in house tho." A huff. Then she would just sleep outside so her new friend had somewhere comfortable to sleep.

"Why not? Fishes gotta stay in the tank 'cause they can't breathe air. Only water."

"Uhm... dunno.. Graaaan. Why no pets in house?" "Animals should be free." But her son knew how she felt about the rabbits and the chickens. They, too, should have their freedom, though she understood why he chose the easy way to handle this. To hunt for so many when you could make sure there was enough for everyone? "I know. I know. Times have changed."

"I like cats. Regis has lots."

"Whassa cat?" Ranuncula cocked her head.

"Um. It's like... a small furry animal. And it eats meat. It's very cute though! It purrs when you pet it and likes to lounge around!"

"Whass puww?" That was a funny and strange word and she wanted to know more.

“Umm. It’s a sound like this!” She did her best to mimic it. “And you can feel it in their whole body! It’s nice!”

"Oooh! Wan one!" Combined with the mental images she got from Hecate, she definitely want them. "Thin rabbid!"

“Good friend! They like to cuddle!”

Ranuncula bounced a bit. "Whe?" She didn't remember ever seeing such an animal here.

“Um. Regis has lots!”

"Whossa?" Loads of people! Ranuncula frowned. "How many?" People. How many people were there?

"Um... Regis is... Gejutel's grandson. They both got silver hair with black stripes." As for how many... "I can't count them. They move too much."

She didn't know who Gejutel was but nodded understandingly. "Counning hard."

“It’s easy when they’re still but if they move too much...” She shook her head. “I can count over a hundred but I can’t get past ten with them!”

That was lots! She gasped. "Can coun sissers." That was close enough.

Hecate nodded. “That’s good enough.” For what was probably very few people.

Ran looked down at the frog in her hand. "Wha frogs ead?"

“Ah! Papa showed me a book about that once! They eat bugs!”

"Oh! Like chickies and Wesley!!!" That was easy then! "Miza an Awacii hund woms."

“Then you can feed him easy.” She nodded.

"Godda go! Bye gran! Bye Heca!" She placed the frog on her head and skipped over the stones back to the shore to run upstream.

“Bye!” Well then. She should get back to focusing then.

In the afternoon, Maduke decided that Ambrose needed a nap. As he was trying to get the fussy boy to settle down, Tanace and Deiter decided to join and help getting Ambrose to nap. After telling them a couple of stories, Maduke snuck out of the room to let the three nap. Some time to go and check on the animals now.

“Ataata!” Adhera called for him, holding Drassil.

"Yes?" He stopped on the way outside.

“Can we keep?”

Ah, that got a laugh from him. "No, Adhera. Drassil isn't some animal you can just _keep._"

“No?” So she couldn’t just have a new brother?

"No. I don't decide whether Drassil stays. That's up to you and your mothers, Drassil."

“Don wanna. Go’ mamas.” And he might never see them again if he stayed here! The thought made him sniffle a bit.

"There you have it, Adhera. Children should be with their parents. Drassil should be with Claudia and Ignes, Hecate and Deiter should be with Lunark and Frankenstein and you and your siblings should be with me and abba."

“... Abba make one?” Drassil didn’t want to stay, so maybe...?

"You already have a brother...?"

She huffed. “Not the same!” Drassil was cooler!

"Adhera. That's not very nice towards your brother," he chided sternly.

She gave an unimpressed hum. “He twoublemaker.” One that didn’t listen to rules even when Ataata had made concessions for it!

"Yes. He is. But he is still your brother."

She gave an annoyed sigh, starting to walk off. Ataata didn’t get it. Well. She and Drassil could go sing to plants some more.

With a chuckle he headed outside and, after checking on the chickens and rabbits, he joined Claudia who took over the garden. "Adhera just asked if we can keep Drassil." He chuckled. "Her plan B is asking Lagus for a new brother."

"I take it she is not fond of Ambrose?" Well, that was worrying. It was rather easy to sense which sibling the boy liked best.

"She says he's a troublemaker." Which he usually wasn't. "Adhera didn't appreciate the soup incident."

She sighed deeply. Speaking of... "Do you want me to send some stock cubes? So that the next time he insists on a 'soup bath' nothing is wasted? Obviously one shouldn't reward bad behaviour, but if he's this motivated by it, you might one day use it as one." Since it appeared nothing else worked, relegating it to a treat for special occasions instead of the forbidden to be taken by any means might very well decrease his chances of ruining more stew.

"I never wanted to return to politics but -no negotiations with terrorists."

She snorted. "I never said you should. Just take away the taste of the forbidden, and suddenly it's not attractive to most." After a hum, she added. "_After_ he's learned his lesson from this." Which, given his emotional state, she doubted he did. Stubborn boy.

"True. They all got... Quite a personality, to say the least."

"You've got your hands quite full here."

"Well. I assume that's just our just deserts, as some would say. Speaking of which... Do you want to hear an amusing secret?"

"An amusing secret?" An eyebrow cocked along with her head, a rather common expression in Lagus as well.

"Lagus was joking when he said he's expecting sextuplets. He only planned three - and then he jinxed it."

She snorted, controlled chuckles quickly deteriorating into full laughter. "_Him_, now him I know deserved that."

"The twins were only meant to be one, too." Always double of what he planned? Maybe.

She hummed at that. "I'd say that that's worth researching, but the creation of new life isn't a joke."

"Well. We'll know if Adhera talks him into getting an extra brother." Given how she treated everyone... She really needed a pet, actually.

"I hope not. You have plenty already. Not that you aren't doing great with them, but..."

He laughed. "I agree. I love them but even more? There needs to be a limit."

"Does she even realise yet that her younger siblings are smaller people?"

"I'm not even sure she realises Mizra is a fellow person at times."

"She is still very young." Maybe a pet would alleviate that.

"They all are. But still very distinct." It was easy to tell who did what.

"I can tell." She smiled. "I get the feel off of Tanace that she feels lost in the group though."

"Is that causing her grumpiness?" Ah, psychic powers were freaky but oh so useful.

"I would think so, yes."

"I see." He would probably introduce a time of each day he spent with just one of the children - everyone would have their turn, and it would probably be good for bonding. He could start once the visitors left.

"... And you should probably watch out for Dianthia. I have no idea how she got downstairs this morning, but it was not past me."

"Ah. She came through the backdoor so I assumed she jumped out of the window. Remember. These children are near indestructible."

"... Why the window?"

"I think it's because she can." That was often enough of a reason for children to do things.Claudia nodded. That made enough sense.


	49. Dinnertime

The rest of the day was quiet - dinnertime came around, roast rabbit and chicken, with potatoes and other vegetables. Claudia had made some tea using sage, too. He headed upstairs to check on the napping children. "It's dinnertime!" Ambrose yawned widely, rolling up to rub his eyes some. Deiter seemed willing to help support him in rising a bit.

"Had a nice nap?" Maduke sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Tanace's back.The boy nodded, reaching out to be picked up.He reacted to the gesture, picking Ambrose up for a little hug before shifting him so he'd sit on his arm.

Deiter yawned as well, sliding off the bed. “I c’n walk.”

"Good. Tana? It's dinnertime."

“Yeah.” Her usual, put out tone. “I’m c’min.”

Together, they went downstairs where everyone was seated already. "Bell. No eating on the floor. Ranuncula I can see that frog on your shoulder."

“Nuh-uh!” She hid him well! Bellisia simply stared at her father, continuing to try and fit the carrots on her fingers as rings.

Couldn't they all be normal just _once?!_ A stern glare. "No animals in the house. We don't negotiate on that."

“_Fine_.” Ran picked up her plate, intent on eating with the frog outside.

His eyelid twitched but he didn't react otherwise. "Bellisia, we don't play with food." He set Ambrose in his chair.

"Is... preddy now." Bellisia waved her carrot laden fingers at him.

"Very pretty. Now come and sit down at the table." He'd have to make sure everyone was served.

"Kay." She picked up her plate from the floor to put it up at the table.

"Ambrose. What do you like?" In case he just wanted some cut up fruit.

"Podaydo."

"Good choice." He chuckled. Just potatoes with some salt, pepper and garlic for Ambrose then. One by one, he, assisted by Lunark, worked on getting food on everyone's plates.

Adhera came in, happily carrying Drassil who had several vegetables that he held out for Maduke. Ambrose's lip quivered subtly seeing it. He... did not like this. Adhera didn't carry anyone. She only picked Ambrose up when Ambrose needed something.

"Ah there you are." He picked up the vegetables. "Thank you. But you two are still late."

"The plannies needed more singin to! Iss how we go' the veggies!" Adhera insisted.

"Oh? Abba sure will be proud to hear that." He pet her head. "You should give Drassil back to Claudia."

“Okay!” She went and put Drassil in Claudia’s lap, eagerly taking the free chair next to them. Claudia seemed rather... focused on Ambrose.

Maduke just got up to go and check on Ranuncula to see if he could convince her to give her frogfriend a break and eat with her siblings and the guests. A couple of minutes later, he returned back inside, carrying Ran. The frog would wait.

“Bud _Ataata_,” She complained.

"You know how Tana or Ambrose or I sometimes just want to be left alone?" He put her in her chair. "That's how the frog feels. You had a long and exciting day together and the frog wants a break now."

“Oh.” She hadn’t gotten that feeling from them though!

"You finish dinner and you can go and play a bit more before bedtime." And that was his final verdict on the frog matter.

“Cuddle frog?”

"That's your decision. As long as the frog stays outside. No pets in the house." Because if _one_ was allowed, then everyone would want one, and why leave it at one per children? This would turn into a zoo in no time.

“Even cats?” Hecate asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. No exceptions. No cats, rabbits, pigs, chickens, frogs, worms, grasshoppers, lizards, birds other than Wesley or fish inside."

“Fish gotta live in a tank though.” So they’d have to be wherever the tank was.

"No. Fish gotta live in a river, lake, or the open sea," he corrected. Hecate should not even _try_ to put any ideas in the kid's heads because then he would be the one dealing with the aftermath.

Bellisia shifted. "Uhm... if am wom..."

"Gotta feed to chickies," Mizra answered.

With a gasp, Bell covered her mouth, eyes wide. No! No feeding to the chickies! Getting eaten did not sound fun! "Am pupp now." That was safer.

"No frog?" Ran tilted her head at Bell.

"No." Bell shook her head fervently. Wait. Actually... "Wha if fwog?" Just in case.

Mizra hummed. "Dunno." Ataata would have to answer that one.

"We will toss you into the river, where you will be carried into the open sea by the current, since frogs are not that strong. And then a shark will eat you."

Bell let out a small scream. "No!"

"Then it's best to just stay a puppy." Problem solved. And now he finally could just sit down and have something to eat. Ambrose watched as Adhera payed much, _much_ more attention to Drassil even now. Why not him? Why was Adhee ignoring him? Maduke glanced at his son. He was not eating. "Ambrose, your potatoes will get cold."

He looked down at his potatoes, not at all prepped how he'd wanted them and he just... snapped. He let out a soft cry and ducked in his seat, head against the edge he held on to.

"Ambrose?!" That was ... A _strong_ reaction.

He just kept silently sobbing. Adhera didn’t love him anymore, there were strangers in his home, he wasn’t allowed to have soup baths, and now his potato was _cooked_ and he had wanted it _raw_ and everything was awful and he hated it!

"Ambrose. Everything's okay. It's okay." Maduke pulled him from his baby chair. A hug was always a good first start. "Let's go outside for a bit."Ambrose reached up, still crying. It was just _so bad_! Without even excusing himself, Maduke left the kitchen, still holding Ambrose. Just hold him and let him cry for a bit first and see if he would calm down.

Ambrose decidedly _did not_ calm down, in fact getting marginally louder at intervals before dying back and starting back up again. "Ad- adhee d-don love me n-no more!"

"What?" What did Adhera do this time?

"S-she wikes th-the new baby bedder!" He flopped to the side, dejected.

Maduke cuddled him tighter. "They are going to leave soon, and then it's just us again."

"Bu sh-she don love me no more!" It didn't matter if they were here or not! She still liked the other boy better!

"Don't say such a thing. Of course she loves you. We all do."

"Then why she hold other baby! Never holds me!"

"You want to be held more often? Then when our guests are gone, we will tell Adhee to pick you up more."

"Nooo." If it was an order from Ataata, then she was just doing it because he said so!

"It's alright to ask for the things we want and need."

"She don wanna."

"And how do you know? Did you ask her?"

"... No." He sniffled.

"Then how do you know?" He sat down, still holding Ambrose to his chest.

"'Cause she woulda already!" Duh!

"Well. There is only one way to find out. And if she won't, well. There are plenty of arms that can carry you around."

"Aren't _Adhee_!" He cried.

"Your favourite sister, huh?" Ah. Poor boy. He kind of wished he had Lagus here to deal with this.

"Yeah," he admitted weakly.

"Ahw. My poor baby." He hugged him a bit tighter. Nothing to do about that. Not _now_ in any case. "How about tomorrow, you three play _together_?"

He sniffled. "Don like new people."

"Hmmh. We are all fine just by ourselves, aren't we?" He pet his head.

"Yeah." He'd still play though, he guessed.

"You know. Sometimes there is nothing you can do about something you really don't like. So you just play along and make the best of it."

"'Kay." His sniffles hadn't completely died down, and the mere thought of how Adhera didn't like him anymore made them increase again.

"Do you just want to sit here and cuddle for a bit longer before going back?" So he had time to calm down.

He nodded, his lower lip quivering harder as fresh tears began to stream down his face.Maduke placed a little kiss against his head and glanced up when he noticed Araceae peeking from out of the kitchen. With soft little steps, she came closer to sit with them. Ambrose buried himself more into Maduke's chest. Why was one of his sisters here? Would they tell Adhera?

"Why sads?" She asked, reaching out to pat Ambrose's leg, which was closest to her.

"Umm." He wasn't sure if he could say so. What if she told Adhera? He sniffled. And then Adhera might like him even less! No! He started crying harder.

"Right now, Ambrose just needs some love," Maduke explained calmly. He could understand if Ambrose did not want to admit what was wrong.

"Oh! Got lods of love!" Araceae brightened up. "Can help! Ambowse?" She held out her arms.

He reached out, letting her take him. Okay. This was fine.

It was always best when the children managed to comfort each other. Araceae cuddled her brother, a good bit smaller than her despite being the same age. "Bes cuddles." She leaned against her father.

Ambrose eventually managed to calm down, despite everything. His eyes were still watery, and his breathing unstable, but he was calm, mostly.

Back in the kitchen, Bellisia stared at her food. "... Whass food an whass nod food?"

Mizra looked to her. "Whad mean?"

"Whass _food_?" One could eat stones and other things ataata didn't put on plates. But what is it putting the things on plates that turned them into food? "Wha if Notsnack on plate?"

"If fids in mouth I eads."

"Oh! Uhm. Rabbid no fids." But they still are rabbits. So that couldn't be it.

"Do when cud _smaller_," Mizra argued.

"Why no cud sisser or Notsnack small? Wha cuds and wha no?'

Claudia answered that one. "Because it's rude to do so to people. Typically, on the subject of food, what you eat needs to give you energy to grow or continue living. If it cannot do so, then it is not food."

"... Dun' geddid." That didn't make sense. She dug in her food with her wooden spoon.

"Hmm... rabbits cannot get nutrients well from eating the chickens. So the chickens are not food for the rabbits, understand?"

"Uhm. Wha if chickies _tasty_ to Rabbids?" That was important!

She shook her head. "Still not food. Even if you eat it, if it doesn't make you healthier it's not food."

"Bu being happy is helfy," Ran pointed out factually.

Claudia laughed at that. "Yes, it is. But if you can't digest something properly you can get sick later. And rabbits aren't built to be able to eat chickens. Though that might be a difficult subject for now."

"Ataata says stone no food but they _crunch_!" Mizra huffed.

“I believe he defines ‘food’ by werewolf conventions. Lunark?”

“Werewolves don’t eat rocks, no,” she confirmed.

"Um. Wha am I?" Mizra tilted her head.

“A hybrid. Neither werewolf nor noble, but something created with the two.” Claudia smiled.

"Ah." They did vaguely discuss that. "Why ataata no be half too? Wha wewolf good?" To her, Maduke probably was a full werewolf by choice**.**

Lunark snickered. “It’s not his fault he’s a full werewolf. Talk to your Gran about that one.” Ah. This was funny.

"Gran!!!" All eyes on the old woman who chuckled. Before she could answer, though, Tanace butted in: "Stop! _STOP_ bein wewolf. Then can swim!"

Lunark unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter with her fist while Hecate looked at the half-nobles in confusion. They... really didn’t know?

Actually... "Luna! Heca! No swims!" They were nice to they shouldn't swim.

“No swimming?” Hecate asked.

"No! Jus' no swims!" Xanthe smiled. "She's worried we might drown."

“Then maybe you should just wear a life jacket,” Lunark quipped.

"Whassa?" Tana cocked her head curiously.

Lunark looked to Tanace. “It’s a vest, of sorts. It floats and makes anyone wearing it float so that they can’t drown.”

"Oh. Okay. Das okay. No drowns."

“See? Easy.”

"Okay. Godda make life jagged." Tanace nodded and returned to eating. 

A couple of moments later, Maduke returned, Ambrose on his arm, Araceae holding his hand. "What did we miss?"

“They’re wondering why you’re a full werewolf.” Lunark quirked an eyebrow at him.

What on earth have they been talking about? First, he set Ambrose back on his chair. "Why are you, Lunark?"

Her lips settled in a smirk. “Oh no. This is _their_ question. They want to know why you’re a werewolf and not a hybrid like them.”

"Ah. Girls. You do know you can't choose or switch?"

"Ah." Ranuncula nodded.

“You _can’t_?” Mizra looked at him dubiously.

"No. You are born based on what your parents are and then you stay that."

“Oh. Boring.” She dug back into her food.

"Question answered?" After a moment, some of the girls nodded.

Bellisia spoke, wanting Ataata’s answer on the matter. “Wha makes food an nodfood?”

Oh great. This discussion again. "If it can speak, it's a nonfood. If it doesn't need water or food itself, it's not food either."

“Bud what is _food_?”

"_Food_ is things that can't speak, need food or water, and that are tasty."

“If is nod tasty is nod food?”

"If it's not tasty, it's _emergency_ food. It's what you eat if there is absolutely nothing else."

“‘Kay. Mangoes is ‘mewgancy food.”

That got a laugh out of him. "That's why I eat them. So there's more tasty fruit for you."

“Why eads ‘mergency foods?”

Shit. He sighed. "I'm not eating an emergency food now, am I?"

“No?” Wait, was he? “Dunno.”

"No. This is just normal food we're having."

“If say so...”

"Yes. Yes I say so." Did she seriously just insult his cooking?! She just shrugged and started sucking her carrot-rings off of her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Bell can be such a lil shit


	50. Now It's Just Us Again

While some would lament it, some were definitely happy that the guests could not just stay forever - eventually, it was time for them to go home. Adhera sobbed and wailed because she did not want to let Drassil go and Tanace was actually upset because playing (fighting) with Deiter has been fun - and Ambrose was absolutely _delighted_ and in a better mood than all week now that they were _finally_ leaving! With a pleased grin, he waved bye-bye, and stuck his tongue out at Drassil. Booh. Araceae was the best sister now but that did not make stealing Adhera okay.

Drassil just waved back with a smile at them all, happy to be leaving so he could go back to his other mamas. Lunark promised Xanthe to have Hecate keep working on meditation, and Hecate promised to bring cat pictures for Ranuncula. Once they’d all left, Ambrose sighed, satisfied. “Awacii! Hug?”

"Yes!", she yapped happily, reaching out to hug Ambrose. Maduke just handed the boy over with a chuckle, and Araceae hugged him tightly as she fell on her bum. Keeping her balance with the added weight was tricky.

That was fine. Ambrose crawled closer. Araceae was obviously still to small to hold him like Abba and Ataata and Gran <strike>and Adhera, who didn’t want to</strike>.

Araceae giggled. "Hi Ambowse!" She cuddled him and Bell jumped in "Cuddles?!"

“Yeah,” Ambrose agreed.

"Yay!" She just sprawled out on both of them, right there in the sand. Maduke just took Adhera's hand. Poor girl was so upset! "Let's go and get abba."

“Okay.” Well, maybe Abba could make them their own Drassil.

Together, they headed to the old home. It felt so impossibly small in retrospective... "Lagus?"

“Maduke.” He rose from the floor, slightly worse for wear. Ah... he grabbed the potion he’d been testing as well. If Adhera was here he’d need to make sure she couldn’t get ahold of it.

"Are you alright?" With slight concern, Maduke reached out to touch Lagus' arm.

“Ah. Yes. I was just testing some things.” He purged it from his system. It was just some basic stuff, after all. Nothing that would keep a noble’s abilities from working.

"Wha things?", Adhera asked and stretched out her arms to get s hug from her abba too.

He rubbed her head before taking her into his arms. “Medicines to help people sleep when they can’t.” There wasn’t much difference between a poison and a medicine. It was all in the application.

"Oh. Okay." She didn't ask more because she wanted - "Abbaaa. Wan own Dassil."

“... Dassil?” He didn’t know what that was, and her mind was flashing too excitedly for him to get a proper bead.

"Yeah! He's small an makes no twouble!", she explained excitedly. Maduke just cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Drassil. Your grandson."

Lagus’s eyes widened and shone in joy. “A grandson? Claudia has a child?”

"Yes." Maduke nodded in confirmation. Claudia didn't want her father to know but, just as he'd predicted... "With Ignes, apparently."

“Ignes?” Of all people... “Why Ignes?” Was she trying to use Ignes to get a child with the same condition?

Did it really not occur to him that they just might be lovers? Maduke just shrugged while Adhera bounced a bit. "Ataata say no keeps. Make new Dassil!"

“Hmm. A pureblood noble sibling... I _can_ do that, but I’m still recovering from your siblings. It will be some time before I can create another.”

"But I _wan_ one!", she complained, stomping her foot. Maduke crouched down with a sigh. "Adhera. People and siblings are not _pets_ to play with."

“That wasn’t even a no. I quite simply cannot.” Lagus shook his head. “Carrying six took a lot out of me, Adhera. Simply trying to conceive again this soon might kill me.”

"Oh. Uh. Whe ged new Dassil?" "How about you try and get back to playing and cuddling with your own siblings, Adhera? You have seven of them."

“Yes. They’d be quite sad if you only spent time with a new sibling, don’t you think?” Ah. He did so love Adhera. But how was he to explain that he wouldn’t be able to try again for at least another century or two?

"But... they no Dassil!" He was really cute and quiet and just let her carry around and went along with whatever she was doing!

“Made that much of an impression on you, did he?” Ah. He stroked her head apologetically. “I’m afraid even if I could have one now, I could not guarantee they come out just like Drassil. Just increase the chances by making your new sibling a pureblood Noble.”

"Ambowse wend in soup _again_!" And it clearly angered her. He'd already been told no after all!

“... And?” Lagus laughed at that. “How did it go?”

Maduke sighed. "It was a catastrophe. I told him he can take baths if he can finish the soup. And tried to enforce bedtime. But that smart little -" _shit_ \- "pointed out we never specified where they have to sleep. So I extinguished the fire that keeps the soup warm. And by the evening, he was sitting there, crying, in a mixture of cold stew and his own vomit."

Lagus laughed harder. “Good. Perhaps he’s finally learned.”

"No good," Adhera commented dryly as they set out to go home. "Ambowse know no soup bafs. An Deida cand swim so no swims anymore. No swims for ataata or gran."

“And why is that?”

"If no swims, then no drowns." Easy.

He hummed. “But werewolves are very strong swimmers when they get older.”

"Wha if fogedd?" She asked cautiously, taking her father's hand just in case.

“Well then. We just have to make sure we’re around to pull them out so they don’t, right?”

"And a life jagged." Lunark had made a very good suggestion with that.

“Life jacket?”

"Yes! Uhm. It makes wewolfs fload."

"Only werewolves?"

"Dunno. Ataata?"

"Humans, too. But no rabbits or chickens." He knew his daughter, after all.

"Humans do tend to enjoy swimming far more than they should," Lagus noted.

Adhera hummed, babbling on on what else Lagus missed until they were home. First. Xanthe was still on the way with the other children. "Adhera. I want to talk to abba alone."

"Okay." She ran off, intent on playing with the rabbits.

First of all... Maduke pulled Lagus in by the waist for a kiss. He did know that he had come to like such displays of affection.

Lagus’s lips quirked as a burst of affection went through their bond for Maduke. “Miss me that much, did you?” He teased, knowing that likely was not the case.

"Maybe," he hummed, revelling in the touch for a couple of moments. This was nice. "I think I have an idea."

“An idea?” For what?

"I should set aside an hour of each day to just spend with one of the children. One-on-one bonding time. Just take turns alphabetically."

“Oh? Yes. They might well like that.” Normally, with one child at a time, that was exactly what would happen anyway.

"No one should feel left out or neglected. I'll present that plan to them later."

“Are there any feeling that way?” Some were less active around others, but they normally settled down in the greenhouse when helping Lagus.

"Ambrose was upset about how much Adhera likes Drassil," he admitted. Which wasn't exactly the topic.

That was... odd. “I’ll make sure to cuddle him later.”

"It was a _wild_ week." He sighed. "Bellisia misunderstood a conversation she overheard and thought I'm secretly Ignes the shark princess."

“Well then. I hope you haven’t been going around and eating knights. That ruins the point of the book.”

Ah that didn't make him chuckle a second time. "Very original, Lagus."

“Ah. Someone else made the joke already?”

"Lunark,” he confirmed. Ah. He still sort of despised her, but it was okay. It felt more like a mellow dislike now and he could live with that.

“Sounds about right.” That was the kind of joke she’d make, from what he remembered.

"Her children are quite lovely, though." He wished even one of his children was as easy to handle as Deiter.

“Honestly, I think it’s because she has less. The children egg each other on.”

Maduke thought for a moment, then nodded. That made sense. "Maybe making sure we spend time with them individually will help alleviate that."

“I certainly hope so.”

Hm. What else was possibly relevant to mention? "Muzaka has been antsy recently, apparently. He might do something reckless and dumb soon, then."

“I think I have some poisons that will knock him out for a bit.” Maduke might have to test them, but... “As I said, they should also function well as sleep aids.”

"The dose makes the poison. Yes." Usually referred to things one shouldn't overindulge. "Good. I just wanted to bring it up just in case."

“I haven’t been sitting around doing nothing all week, friend. Well. Except for the time I spent unconscious. But testing hardly counts, I’d think.”

"Ah good to have you." He chuckled. "I hate this. Depending on the goodwill of others. It's better to be able to rely on yourself and those closest to you."

“Quite. Though I admit having their goodwill is useful. The olive trees should be ready for harvest soon.”

Maduke hummed. "You know... While the children are still on the way ... We have the house to ourselves."

Lagus chuckled. “I’ve never _not_ consented.”

"Hmmnh." He placed his hands on Lagus' waist, kissing his neck. Just because almost all of his time and energy went into taking care of the children didn't mean he lost his appetites.

As they finally finished, Lagus spoke again. “You know... the cave is in walking distance. If we need to get away from the kids for a short while sometime...” They could essentially use the cave as their little love nest from now on.

"Hmmh. Excellent idea." Well. That has kind of been the point for a long time before Lagus decided to have children.

Contentment rolled across their bond. Lagus truly was happy here. “We’ll have to greet them soon.”

"Just a bit longer." He liked snuggling up skin on skin. Except his 'just a bit longer' turned into a little bit too long when all seven children returned with Xanthe.

Lagus chuckled, not bothering to do more than roll off. “Well, we should get dressed before then decide to come find us up here.”

Maduke sighed and got up to get dressed too. "My mother _is_ a blessing." Otherwise they wouldn't have had this opportunity.

“That she is.” Lagus rose to dress as well, already cleaned up as his power swirled around him to do so.

When they came downstairs, the children ran towards Lagus, excited to see him again after a week of separation. Quickly, he had lots of small arms hugging his legs.Ah. His babies. “Have you all had a good week then?”

The responses were between YES and nooooo from Ambrose, who stretched out his arms to be picked up. Lagus raised an eyebrow, but picked Ambrose up anyway. At his hip was Ambrose’s default spot to begin with. “Shall we go find somewhere to all sit together?”

"Yes!!!" Bell bounced happily and they settled in front of the fire place. Adhera had joined them by now. Maduke came downstairs too. "Ah. All here. Good. I have something important to tell you all." He sat down with them.

Lagus smiled as the children cocked their heads. Good.

"From tomorrow, I'll set aside one hour each day to spend time with one of you. Alone. Just us. Doing whatever you want. Everyone will get their turn, sorted by name."

Tanace’s eyes grew wide. “Whas do?”

"I don't know. Cuddle. Swim. Take a walk. Read a book together. Whatever you like."

“Sing a song!” Adhera was happy with that!

"Yes. Singing songs and making music for an hour is also okay." He chuckled.

“Yus!” She was very happy with that. “Pet the fwogs?” Ran asked.

Weird, but okay. "Yes. That's alright." He'd least try. It wasn't that bad.

“Fin’ escape routes?” Dianthia asked.

"Escape routes?" He chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"

“Um. Noffin.”

"Well. Any activity that does _not_ break previously established rules is okay. And we go in alphabetic order. So tomorrow, Adhera starts. Then Ambrose, Araceae, Bellisia, Dianthia, Mizra, Ranuncula and Tanace."

Mizra looked a bit excited. Well then! They were gonna hunt something fun!

"That is all. I am looking forward to spending more time with each of you."


	51. You on Kazoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot Adhera got Maduke to play the kazoo

The next day, Adhera had her turn. In the noon, Maduke picked her up. "So. Are you ready to go and do something?" She had already hinted at wanting to make music.

"We go sing to plannies!" Ataata hadn't come and seen it yet! He had to!

"Alright. Do I bring one of the instruments?" He knew she loved having Mizra or another sibling play an instrument to accompany her.

"Kazoo."

Oh no was she _really_ going to make him play a kazoo? Fine. "Alright. Kazoo it is."

"Yus! I nee the lyre."

"Alright. Let's go and get our instruments." He hated the sound of the kazoo but he had made a promise to go along with whatever they wanted to do for the hour.

"Yeah! Sing to plannies."

Alright. They would do that. With the lyre and the kazoo in tow, they entered the greenhouse. He waited for Adhera to give instructions.

"Okay! Now we play!" She stroked the strings of her lyre as the plants became more active.

That was.... freaky. He had seen it a couple of times and it was still weird. Still... awkwardly, he played the kazoo, but it was pretty much impossible to get good sound out of it. She sung one of the songs Xanthe had taught her, giggling as some of the plants brushed against her from time to time. Ah, it was really lovely to hear an old song of his people - really heartwarming, and he knew that Adhera would be able to feel that, too. This was really nice.

As the song came to a close, some of the plants rewarded them with fruits. "Is tasty!"

Huh! He stopped playing and lowered the kazoo. "That is fascinating." He picked up one of the berries just lying around.

"You gotta sing to the plannies an they like id an they give snacks!"

"How interesting." He had not expected that intensity of reaction.

"Wha do with snacks?"

"You could share them with your siblings," he suggested. "They might be more willing to play with you if they see they get snacks."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Maduke chuckled. "People do all sorts of things for rewards."

"Go gib snacks then." It was their next task, since the hour wasn't up.

"Alright. Let's gather them up." Lagus had left one of their baskets here, so they could carry them in it.

"Yus! Thanks plannies!" She scooped them up as best she could into the baskets. So many! It was so good! They rewarded lots this time!

"... Thank you?" Sometimes, their noble heritage was really _showing._ Maduke just followed her, helping her carry her bounty.

"Plannies gave a lod this time! You play kazoo good!"

"Thank you?" This time, it was repeated at her. Well. Not exactly a compliment he ever expected to heat at any point in his life.

“Welcome!” Now to find her sisters! And Ambrose, maybe.

Actually... "How about we ask Ambrose?" He did want to spend more time with his sister, so maybe that might be worth a try.

“... Okay.” She still wasn’t sure about this. He’d gotten into trouble even though they’d made so many concessions to him already... Was it worth it, really?

"You have barely played with him recently," he pointed out, and her okay was not exactly enthusiastic either.

“I played with everyone!”

"You did. But I think I remember hearing you are his favourite sister. A little chicken told me that."

“Chickie talked to you?”

"Yes. Uhm. A magic chicken. It ran away afterwards."

“Bud why say I fave sisser?” She already knew that! “Chickie should tell secweds.”

"Well. It was a good magic chicken that did _not_ tell secrets."

“Why?”

"Because I'm not the chicken's parent."

She scoffed. “You don tell pawends secweds!”

"No? I thought you don't tell _other_ people secrets."

“No! ‘Cause...” Wait, no. “... Ataata twying to trick me outta my secweds!”

"What?" He laughed. "Why would I do that? I trust you to tell me if there's something I need to know." Affectionately, he pet her head. "That's what good children do."

“No! Cause you don like things you cand eads!”

"What?" Another laugh. Was that the thing Lagus told them? He thought they had forgotten about it. "I like you even though you're not food."

“Bud I’m nod a fwower!”

"... What?"

“Ataata doesn’t like fwowers ‘cause no eads!”

"... Well. You're not a flower so that's alright?" What on earth have the children come up with? They really egged each other on.

She whined. She couldn’t tell him the secret! That her little siblings were all flowers! He wouldn’t trick her out of it!

"What's wrong?" He crouched down to get on eye height.

“No! Cand tell secwed!”

"I promise I'm not going to get angry or tell anyone else."

“No! Abba said!”

"Did he? But abba and I tell each other everything, so it's okay."

“No. Said only sissers can know.”

"Well. Do all of your sisters know?"

“Um. No. Gotta tell them.”

"Adhera. I _really_ want to know that secret. How about we trade?"

“Um. Bud...” Then he wouldn’t like the baby siblings anymore!

"You give me yours, I give you one of mine."

“Bud...” Did she _really_ care that much about whether Ataata hated her siblings or not?

"Don't you want to know something no one else knows?"

“Um... okay.” Her siblings would still have Abba at least.

Maduke smiled. "Alright. I will tell you mine first. Does that make it easier?"

“Okay!”

"But you need to _promise_ not to tell anyone else. Okay?"

“Promise!”

"Okay. Then here you go. When I was little, I got angry at Anaana and put a snake on her pillow. I don't think she ever found out why there was a snake in our house."

She gasped. “Thas mean!” Wait. “Snake?”

"Uhm... it's... like a worm. But _big._" He showed a little bit more than his forearm.

“No! Mizra slurp _big_!” She would too. They both knew it.

Maduke nodded slowly. "Yes. Anyway. This was my secret."

“Okay. Um... baby sibbins is all fwowers.”

"... What?"

“Abba said. Baby sibbins is all fwowers.”

"Oh. And I don't like flowers because I cannot eat them, right?"

“Yus.”

"Hmmh. I see the problem. And I think I have a solution to that." He nodded sagely, like a wise savant.

Her brow furrowed. “Slution?”

"Yes. A way to solve the problem. I think..." He snapped his fingers. "And voila. Now I like flowers."

“You do?!” It was that easy?!

"Yes. If your siblings are all flowers, guess I like flowers then. Since I like your siblings." He ruffled her hair.

“Okay!” That worked.

"See? Nothing bad happened from telling me the secret."

“Yeah.” She guessed it was fine then, maybe.

"Now. Let us find Ambrose and offer him some snacks."

“Alright!” Well. Maybe if he was full he’d stay out of soup!

They found him in his room, languidly squeezing on a chewing toy without even getting it to squeak. "Hello Ambrose." Maduke sighed. Ah, he hated seeing the boy like that.

“Hi.” He rolled over, exposing his stomach.

Maduke sat on the edge of the bed to scratch his belly. "We got something for you." Adhera stepped closer. "Uhm. Got snack."

“I Notsnack,” he laughed hard at his bad joke.

Adhera blinked. "Ataaata an' I made music an plannies gave snacks." She was here to share**.**

“Plannies gib snacks?” He looked at Adhera.

"Yus! Ataata help play. If help play, get snacks."

“Kay.” He’d do that sometime then.

"Here." She held up the basket. "Have snack."

“Okay!” He did his best to sit up so he could grab a fistful of berries. “Wha ‘boud sissers?”

"Gonna ask them too," she explained with a nod.

“Miza las.” Because she would eat them all of you let her.

"Miza know plannies gib snacks."

“She do?”

"Ye. Dun like makin' music tho."

“Oh.”

"So need sumone else." Enter: Ambrose. Maybe. "But! No soup! No twoubles!"

“Nod twouble!”

"Gonna follow all the wules?"

“No...” Because some were boring.

"Nooo. Bad Ambowse!" Adhera stomped her foot.

“No one else does ‘neither!”

"Like what?" Maduke asked, tilting his head. Now that was news. What were these little monsters doing behind his back?

“Like Ran’s fwog!”

"She took it back inside?" His eyes narrowed.

“Needed a bowl of wader for him.”

A heavy sigh. "I will talk to her."

“An Dia jumped off tha roof ‘gain.”

Which she was _not_ supposed to do. Maduke sighed. "I see. That doesn't make it alright to break rules."

He hummed, annoyed. Everyone else did it but only _he_ was getting in trouble!

"And Dia and Ran are getting in trouble later because they know they aren't supposed to do that. Rules have purpose."

“_Fine_.” That didn’t mean he was actually gonna listen though!

"Ambrose. I don't like your tone." He got up and Adhera frowned. "Godda be a good Ambowse. Cuz bes sisser says so."

“Nod bes no more!” He claimed.

"Wha?!?" Adhera's eyes widened.

“You like the weird baby bes, so I don like you bes.”

"Dassil is no twouble maker! No twouble! Is nice!"

“Nefer even cawwy afore he came here!” And Ambrose was smaller and easier to!

"Coullda stadd!" But she didn't even know he wanted to be carried!

“Don love _no more_! Awacii bes sisser now!”

Her mouth stood slightly open. "No bess sisser no more?!"

“No more!” He nodded aggressively, confirming that with quivering lip.

"Noooo!" She whined with a sob. But she _liked_ being his favourite sister!

“Go cuddle _Dassil_,” he spit out the name with far more bile than any infant should be capable of.

"But Dassil gone!" She huffed. And Abba would not make a new Drassil! She shrieked in upset, dropping the basket of fruit to ball her fists.

“Ataata. Wan Awacii.” He looked to his ataata for help getting there.

"Well. It's Adhera's hour." He got up and scooped her up. "But I can tell Araceae to come and get you."

“Okay!” That was fine.

Maduke nodded and cuddled Adhera tighter to calm her down a little. "Do you want to just cuddle?" He asked as they left the room.

She nodded mutely before speaking. "Why I nod bes sisser no more?"

"Because he feels like you just didn't like him anymore. So he moved on."

Adhera huffed at that. "If he wasn' twoublemaker..." Then it wouldn't be an issue!

"You want to be the favourite sister even though you're mad at him?"

“Yes.”

"Well. Who is your favourite sibling?"

“Umm...” Hmm. “Miza?”

"Now. Imagine Mizra stopped playing with you and got angry at you."

“She wouldn’!”

"I want you to imagine she did. Maybe because you don't want to hunt or play in the morning."

“No...” She wouldn’t like that at all!

"Would Mizra still be your favourite sister, or would you just spend more time with another?"

“Um. I guess go sing with Bell.”

"Well. Do you understand now? If you are only angry at Ambrose, and don't really want to play with him, he just sticks to someone else."

She huffed. “I guess.”

He cuddled her. "It's okay."

Hmph. Fine. She didn’t need Ambrose anyway. She just cuddled into her ataata more.

The next day, it was Ambrose's turn. Maduke approached him after breakfast. "So, little man." He pet his head. "Your turn."

“Cuddle!”

"Alright." He picked him up. Cuddles were always nice and he was happy to provide. "Good choice."

“I dunno wha I wand.” So he needed thinking cuddles.

"Well. Cuddles are good, and there's still next week, if you can't think of anything now."

He huffed all the same. “Bud I _dunno_ wha I _wand_!” And it was very important!

"Isn't cuddling something worth wanting?" He settled down on his bed, with Ambrose on his chest.

“Um. Maybe.” But he got cuddles all the time!

"Now it's just that it's only me and you. No one else intruding."

“No Awacii?”

"Well. If you really want her here, we can get her."

“And Abba?”

"Well. I guess we could ask him too."

"Gran?"

He snickered. "Are you going to try to get everyone on board?"

“Um. Only this much.”

"Well. We can see if any of them have time right now.”

“Okay!” He bounced a bit. Cuddles with his four favourite people _just for him_!

With his bond, Maduke reaches out to Lagus. _Ambrose wants cuddles. With you, Mother and Araceae._

_I can take a break._ And go find the others, he supposed.

"Abba will go and ask them now." He hardly recalled Ambrose _bouncing._

“Yus!” Best cuddles. Only the people he liked best! Only for him!

A couple of minutes later, Xanthe was the first to enter, holding araceae by the hand. "We were called."

“Cuddle!” Ambrose stated confidently.

"Okay!" Araceae climbed up on Maduke's bed and flopped down on top of the both of them.

Ambrose’s tail wagged just a bit at being squished. “Gran?”

"Yes." Awkwardly, she settled down next to her son and draped an arm over them.

He giggled as Abba came in too, laying down on the other side of Maduke and mimicking Xanthe’s stance. “Go’ everyone!”

"I think it's everyone who got you," Maduke pointed out with a chuckle. This wasn't exactly one-on-one time but it was still fulfilling the point.

“No~ is me.” His tail wagged just a bit harder.

"Then you gotta hold us tight."

“Umm.” His arms did not stretch that far. Oh no!

"Don't worry. We're here," Xanthe assured with a smile.

He sniffled a bit. “Cand reach!”

"It's alright." Maduke chuckled. "You'll grow. And then you will hold everyone."

“Cand reach _now_ though!” Big tears began to fall again. Why was he crying so much lately?

Araceae hugged him tighter. "Gotchu. It gudd."

His sniffles quieted slowly. Araceae was the best sister ever.

They cuddled up for the hour, and afterwards, didn't bother moving. Araceae had fallen asleep, too. "D'you want a nap, Ambrose?" Maduke whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered too.

"Okay." He'd stay here, serving as pillow. Lagus and Xanthe would return to the other children though.


	52. A New Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the squirrels were just introduced as joke back then.

The next day, Araceae had her turn. "What would you like to do?" Maduke swept her up and ruffled her purple hair. Yesterday, they had cuddled, but today, she got to choose.

"Um. Find preddy things!" It didn't matter what.

"Okay. Any idea where to look first?"

“I find them on the beach sometimes! And then there are preddy things in the twees an on the gwoun.”

"So keep our eyes open. Got it. Beach first?"

“Yus!” She bounced around a bit. Maybe shiny stuff? Maybe colourful?

They headed to the nearest beach first. Maybe Araceae would appreciate getting a necklace with shells and some feathers. Up to now, they never had a need for jewelry, but he had the impression she might like having some.

“Um. There!” She ran up, grabbing a translucent green pebble. “Found a thing!”

He crouched down to have a look. Oh! "That's glass." Ground down to a smooth, dulled pebble by the sand, and washed ashore all the way here.

“Glass? Like plannie house?” She tilted her head.

"Not exactly. People made glass of different colours and used it as bottles. When they were done using it, they threw it away and into the sea. There, it was broken up by creatures and the currents. And over decades, the shards become really smooth. Like pebbles."

“Bottles? Like cups?” That was the closest she’d seen, she thought.

"Yes. Cups that can close, essentially." They never had bothered with them. "Glass is made from sand. And in the sea, it gets broken down to sand again."

“Why other sand nod as preddy?”

"Because that's _real_ sand. Humans made that colorful glass and threw it away after using it."

“Bud if id gonna be sand again...”

"Then the sand can be used again. As gran always says, nothing is ever really lost."

“Oh.” She guessed so. Oh! Another thing. She ran over and picked it up too, holding it up.

"Very pretty. That's a shell. Do you know where those come from?"

“Um. Righ here?”

"No. Shells used to be the homes of creatures. Like their houses. Then birds and other things picked the shells open and ate what lives inside. And the shells were washed ashore eventually."

“Wha do now?”

"It just lies around. And, you can guess, over time, shells will also be ground back into sand."

“Why sand? Nod dir?”

"Dirt is what we have here, on land. Sand is _dry._"

“I don geddid.”

"That's alright." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Let's look for more shells."

“Yus!”

"I can make something very nice out of shells."

“Somefin nice?”

"Yes. For you. But for that, I will need more." She would probably love to have a necklace or a bracelet made of shells.

“Okay!” Then they needed to find lots! She set to looking.

By the end of the hour, they had gathered a lot of pretty things - mostly shells, some sea glass, some feathers... Maduke could work with that. "You get your nice thing the next time it's your turn." Then he had enough time to make something.

“Yeah!” She was looking forward to it! A nice thing! Maybe something even prettier from all the pretty things, but she couldn’t possibly imagine what you could make. A stack, maybe?

The next day, Bellisia had her turn. Maduke couldn't say he was very curious about whatever she would come up with - the girl was really a bit of a wildcard. "So, Bell, what are we doing?" He swept her up.

“We need berries.” She stated.

"Alright." He pet her head. "Then let's go and get some." A clay bowl would do for that. "Snacks are always good."

“No. It’s for _them_.”

"Who? Your siblings?" He headed outside for the greenhouse, Bell sat on his arm.

“No.” She was not any clearer on that.

"Then who? The chickens and the rabbits?"

“No. _Them_.” She repeated, a slightly ominous tone to her voice.

"Who _is_ them, Bell?" Now he was genuinely curious.

“Um. The oberlors. We godda gib berries.”

"... The ... _what_?" How did she even know that word?! And what the hell did she actually mean?

“The oberlors. They demand berries.”

"... Alright..." He frowned but still entered the greenhouse with her. Once they had the berries... He really wondered where the hell she got that word from, though.

She hummed, tilting her head back and forth to a tune only she seemed to know before they came upon a rather large tree. “Here. We place the sacwifices here.”

... Where did she hear _that_ word?! "... Alright..." He set down the bowl with berries. Did Bell start a secret cult with her as only member or something?

“An now we leave. They wanna be alone wif id.”

"... And what if I want to see those... _overlords_?"

“Um.” She looked into the tree, chattering a bit and getting chattered at in return. “They say... maybe.”

Maybe....? "I was an overlord too, once, you know. It would only be polite to meet."

She chattered that information at them, her brow furrowing. “They wanna know why you’re here, since ids their land.”

"If they want to come and claim back their land, they will need to come out first. This is a big land. There's plenty for everyone."

Some chattering and a squirrel came down from the tree, barking aggressively at Maduke. “I think you made them mad.”

A laugh. Squirrels? He had smelled them, yes, but had not assumed that _they_ were those overlords Bellisia was talking to and about. "Well. If you don't want our berries, we can take them and go."

“No we godda leave them! They _sacwifices!_”

"Bellisia, a sacrifice is made by someone _weaker_ to someone who is stronger. I am offering them peace."

“They god _numbers_! I seen id!”

"They're _squirrels_, for Moonmother's sake!"

“Yeah,” she confirmed.

"Alright. Alright. Have your sacrifices." He gestured at the berries.

The squirrel got into the berries, chowing down. “We go now.” Bellisia tugged on his sleeve. “Up?”

"Yeah." He picked her up, still mildly perturbed by what he had seen. So the squirrels somehow convinced his daughter that they were the overlords of this island? And she _believed_ them? Mizra could kill them with a single bite!

“Now cuddles!” She giggled.

"Alright." He carried her back home. "Where do we cuddle?"

“Umm dunno.”

"Then let's go to your room." Since she had one, after all. "Cuddles are always good."

In the evening, Maduke settled down with Lagus in the kitchen. "So... Bellisia had chosen an interesting activity today."

"Ah? Do tell." Lagus was cutting up a few vegetables to add to the soup pot.

"We brought berry _sacrifices_ for the _Overlords._" Lagus surely could see himself why that was so peculiar.

"... You did not anger them, did you?" Lagus looked _genuinely worried_ about that.

"... What?" He did not like the reaction.

"Squirrels are... they'll destroy my garden, Maduke. This is the only way to appease them."

"What? That's insane!" He didn't care about the berries they shared, but the mere implication that they were being blackmailed by squirrels...?!?

Lagus chuckled, a mad sound. "They're sapient. I don't know how, or why, but the squirrels that we have here are sapient and organised."

"Is that supposed to discourage me from hunting them to extinction if I don't like their tone?"

"I... don't know?" It was more of an anecdote, he supposed.

"What is up with those squirrels?"

"I wish I knew. I really do."

"And you are saying they are blackmailing us? Threatening to destroy your garden if we don't offer them sacrifices?"

“Yes. That they are. Even Mizra knows not to mess with them.”

"And no one told me until now?" Even though they have been living her for moonmother knows how long?

“We assumed you knew!” Since he could talk to the squirrels as well now.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Maduke snorted in wild bemusement.

“They talk psychically and are broadcast speakers.”

"... What? You're shitting me, right?"

"No. I... think they have Landegre stripes, if I'm not mistaken." He shook his head. "This long and definitely squirrel more than noble... has to be _Zeus's_ work." Otherwise they'd just have come to Lukedonia, right?

"... What?"

"... Things don't just magically get sapient, Maduke. This isn't a natural evolution like humans did. Most cases of talking animals are either nobles, or descendants of nobles."

"Right. And you tell me a noble fucked a squirrel, or the other way round, and then suddenly we have blackmailing squirrels?"

"I mean. A very specific noble. Who would definitely do this even if he preferred humans. But yes, that's about the gist. And I don't know what to do about them because I don't know if you'd consider these squirrels or non-pureblood nobles."

"... The fuck," he muttered to himself and shook his head. Unbelievable. He did not even know what to say that.

"That's Zeus for you."

\-------------

The next day, Dianthia had her turn. Though Maduke still thought about the squirrel matter... he had promised his children to spend time with them individually. "Hey there." He picked her up for a hug. "What are we doing?"

“Gonna find hideyspots!”

"That's an excellent idea." It would be useful to know what were hiding spots for her, just in case. "You never know when you need one."

“Yus!” She ran outside, ready to go find some.

Maduke followed her at a leisurely pace. "Do you have many hiding spots already?"

“Um. Yeah! Lots!” She turned back towards the house, aiming for a small hole in the foundation**. **A brow rose. Could she actually fit in there? She flopped onto the ground, worming her way in. Just big enough for a small noble-wolf pup to fit in. Fascinating. Maduke crouched down. "You found one." Though soon enough she'd get too big to fit in.

“Yus!” Her voice was slightly muffled in the hole.

"So. Do you think we'll find a spot where I can hide too?"

“Um. Yeah!” She slowly got out of the hole. “Let’s go!”

"I'm right behind you." He was curious whether she'd find something.

They walked for some time until they reached somewhere near their old cave. A pond covered up part of a crevice in a rock. “In here.” She got in easily, having to swim a bit because of her size. Maduke, however, would have a bit more trouble.

... Alright. Hesitantly, he got in the water, wading through the murky pond water. "Do I..."

“Godda come in! Is bigger inside!”

Okay. He had to crouch and duck, almost submerging his head fully, to get through the crevice and indeed - the hollow was bigger here, allowing him to at least have his head out of the water. "How did you find this?"

“Um. I look?” She guessed.

"That might come in handy." Though he sure did hope that he'd never have to hide somewhere. Especially not here

She giggled. “Can fid everone!”

"Well. That's true." That was _very_ useful, actually. "Do you know other spots that can fit everyone?"

“Um... yeah!” She dunked herself, swimming out of the crevice. Though he hated getting wet like that, he just followed. This knowledge might come in handy, though he hoped it would not.

“Godda go this way!” She ran into the forest, looking for the biggest tree. Dianthia often slipped under the radar - it was interesting to see what she was actually up to when no one knew where she went.

“In here!” She threw herself on the ground, sliding into... where did she go?

Huh. A rabbit hole? "Dianthia?" He was rather hesitant about following her down there.

“Gotta come in! Lots of room!”

"... Alright." He lowered himself down carefully and was completely covered in dirt and mud by the time he reached her.

“See?!” Roots and rocks tangled to make a hollow in the ground. Not the most structurally stable if tampered with, but it had held enough to get this big, so it would probably last for a good while longer.

"That's interesting." Though he had to sit here a bit scrounged up, the rest of the girls would fit in easily as well. "One could keep some emergency snacks here."

“Yus!” She should do just that!

"Any other places you want to show me?"

“Umm. No.” She didn’t have anymore this size. “Godda fin more.”

"Alright. Hiding spots are fun." But first, he needed to get out of here. "You get out first." That entrance would be just about large enough for him to wiggle out.

“Yeah!” She clambered up easily, getting back through the hole.

Maduke had more trouble - he was not just wet, but now covered in dirt as well. As if he'd been buried alive. "I'll need a bath."

Dianthia giggled. “Easy!” She cleaned herself with her power. “Dun like bein’ dirdy.”

Ah he was jealous. "Unfortunately I don't have that noble power. I'll need to wash."

“Umm.” Hmm. What if? She grabbed his hand and used her power. “Ah! Hand clean now!”

"That's useful." He might ask Lagus to remove the worst of the dirt, but he doubted he'd feel clean without a bath. "I'll ask abba to get rid of the dirt."

“Yus! Is good clean!”

"Well. But we still have some time, so we can go look for more hiding places."

She bounced a bit. “I god more! Nod sharin those so we godda fin more!”

"Sharing is caring, though," he pointed out.

“Um. No. Hid snacks. Secwed snacks.”

Maduke chuckled. "I got my own secret snacks. Don't worry."

“Nod showing!” She shook a finger at him, as if to chastise.

"Alright. Alright." He chuckled. Ah she was adorable.

“Okay. We go fin more now!” Dianthia giggled, running off to see if she fell into anything.

He just followed her at a more leisurely pace. Now it was just about her feeling entertained and validated. As she tripped over something, she stopped to inspect it. Something she could fit in? Or something just to trip her? It was important to know.

"What did you find?" He just saw a root sticking out a bit.

“Hmm.” She walked around the tree, checking if... Ah! Not the thing that tripped her, but she could fit in this notch. Maduke just followed her, back to observing. A bit too small. She started digging, widening it enough for her to fit in and then disguising it to look untampered. Good. Good, this would work.

Huh. This little hollow barely looked different - shamefully, he conceded he'd probably not have spotted it if he didn't know. "How many of those hideouts do you have?"

“Um... lots.” She lost count long ago.

"Hm. Actually. Why _do_ you always look for places to hide?"

“Cause is fun!” She giggled. Wasn’t that obvious? “An is warm an cosy when done!”

"Hm. I prefer cuddle piles for warm and cozy."

She huffed. “Don always wan cuddle.” And there weren’t always people ready to cuddle

"Fair enough. I also sometimes want to be alone. That's alright."

“Yeah.” She got out of the hole. “Okay! Wha kin hole nex?”

"Hmmh... One big enough for you and some sisters?"

“Okay!” She could do that.

They spent the rest of the hour looking for hiding spots - some where just she and maybe one or two siblings would fit, others where he could probably hide all of his children. It was good. "That was fun, Dia." Maduke ruffled her hair affectionately. He looked absolutely filthy now.

"Umm." She reached up to try and pat his face. He crouched down so she could reach him and she used her power to clean it and giggled. "There go! Clean face."

"Thank you." He smiled. At least that. "I will go and wash before anyone else sees me like that."

Dianthia laughed. "Okay! Gonna go fin a snack hole.”


	53. Killers Big And Small

Maduke soon made his way into the gardens for the river, where Lagus saw him. "Now, what did you and Dianthia get up to that got you that dirty?" He stopped what the was working on, moving to join him.

"Looking for hiding spots." A somewhat embarrassed snort. He'd rather not be seen like that. "Dianthia actually knows several spots where even _I_ could hide quite effectively."

"I'm guessing you got dirty in those? Would you like some help?" He could just clean him with his power and then Maduke could take a bath.

"Honestly, I need a bath to feel clean again." Even if he knew that those noble cleaning powers were _thorough_, that would not make it better. It could not replace the feeling of actually taking a bath.

"Now, did I say you couldn't take a bath afterwards?" This would just get him clean enough to go get one. "Why sit in the river all muddy when you could already be getting a bath ready instead?"

"No. I want running water." And frankly, he found it rather bothersome how Lagus just considered the noble powers as the most valid answer there was, leaving aside everything else.

Lagus sighed, getting back to work. "Very well." Maduke never really seemed interested in letting Lagus help him with things like this, he guessed. Even though they were more efficient than sitting in a river or a bath.

"Actually. Can you drop by with some clean clothes?" Then he would not need to bother with getting back in the wet ones, and he would rather not walk through the house in his current state.

“I can do that.” He set his gardening tools back down, heading for the house and coming back with fresh garments.

"Thank you." Maduke picked up the fresh clothes. "I'll see you later." It took him a while to feel truly _clean_, and have the dirt out of his clothes too. Then, he took the time to just sit in the grass and bask in the sun, bare as the moonmother had made him, and just enjoy the warmth, which was getting more frequent as the artificial winter came to pass. All in all, it took him a bit over an hour to return, clean and freshly dressed, with a much improved mood, too. "So. I now finally know what Dianthia is up to when she disappears, at least."

“She never gets as dirty as you were though. I’d assumed she was just picking flowers or something similar.”

"No. She actually managed to master her noble power for that. Why do you think was my face pretty much clean when I came back?" He laughed. "She has countless hiding spots for her and her snacks."

“She already knows how to do that?!” Even Adhera and Mizra didn’t bother with their powers enough to learn much besides what he made them learn! “Ah... snack spots. I guess that explains why she runs off when given some.”

"Yes. Like..." He gestured for Lagus to follow him to the small hole in the stones that were the foundation of the house. "Here." He moved aside one of the rocks to reveal the niche just large enough for Dianthia to squeeze in.

“... There’s definitely snacks in there. You can smell it.” It was surprising her siblings hadn’t found it. “Interesting that she’s even got one under the house.”

"Yes. Do you remember the pond near our cave? The rocks there. There is a crevice and the rocks underneath are actually hollow. You have to squeeze and get wet to get in, but it's the ultimate hiding spot. Water pretty much eliminates scent trails."

“Useful!” Good. They had a hiding spot against Muzaka, since nine of the eleven people here had no ability to remove their scent.

"There is another where even I fit. And some where all children could hide." That made defense, in the worst of worst cases, pretty easy. And Dianthia just found that out for fun.

“We should keep note of them.” Perhaps even stock them further with supplies just in case. Muzaka was no simple enemy.

"I have been working on learning how to make aura traps." Both the power and the amount of time it took to make them was crucial.

“Aura traps?” This was a new concept to Lagus.

"Essentially, they are sigils made of aura that explode when someone enters them, or when they are otherwise triggered. They can be downright devastating if done right."

“Like human land mines.”

"Essentially. Aura has all sorts of uses. I only wish I had someone who knows more than I or mother do."

Lagus hummed, closing his eyes. “Among the nobles, I only know of the Elenor having that kind of skill.” They’d had Rosaria over here before, but had never asked her. It would be... rather suspicious if they asked her back.

"Zaiga was _really_ good. Alas..." He was dead now. "It's really something one can figure out but it's easier with a teacher."

Lagus wished he could help Maduke on this, he really did. But he lacked the know-how on this specifically. “I’m afraid my expertise lies in medicines. I can try to help, but...” Well, he’d be as lost as Maduke on this.

"It's alright." He chuckled, before his face returned to seriousness. "If Muzaka shows up again... I doubt that he will fall for anything a second time. If he shows up again, we will aim for the throat."

“Yes.” That was why he was... “I’ve made a few weapons I can use, inelegant as they are.”

"Good. You know... now that we are bonded... your strength and mine combined..." That nuclear fallout had made Lagus immensely powerful, even without his soul weapon. And now that Maduke had access to that power... he might actually make it. If Muzaka ever came here, he was pretty much asking for it.

* * *

The next day, Mizra had her turn. "So. What are we hunting?" He patted her head. Right after breakfast. Of course, he assumed that hunting would be her activity of choice.

“Gonna ged a piggy.” Finally, she would get one. All on her own. And Ataata would watch.

"Alright. Do you know how?"

“Ead tha face.”

Not exactly a good plan. "Your mouth is not big enough to do that before the pig eats you back," he pointed out.

“I go fas.”

"That will hurt the pig. Do you remember hurting the rabbit when you did not kill it in one go?"

Mizra whined, remembering it all too clearly. “Don wan. _Hurds_.”

"Exactly." While he had no qualms hurting animals, he knew his children could not handle it well. "That's why you need to get it in _one_ go. And then it will be dead before even knowing what happened."

“How do?”

"For all animals, it's about breaking the neck, or cutting the head off. That's why you feel nothing from lizards when you just bite them in half."

“Oh.” That made sense.

"Pigs are, at the moment, too big for you to hunt yourself. You need to be big and strong enough to break their neck fast."

She hummed. “Don wanna ged big though.”

"Then no big prey for you." He patted her head. Then... "Hm. If you don't want to, you might want to practice using a weapon."

“Weapon?”

"Yes. Like knives, swords and spears. Especially humans use them, but nobles too." Werewolves had their claws, but that was not an option for Mizra. He was not even sure hybrids could transform.

“Oh!” Spear sounded _really_ useful! Long, so even small her could hit big things!

"But of course, no weapon is as good as the natural weapons all werewolves have."

“Nadtchural weapons?”

"Yes." He inhaled deeply before forcing his body into partial transformation - at least his arms, covered in ash brown, graying fur and impressive claws. They were made to lacerate.

“Whoa!” She was _very_ impressed. “Is cool! Wand!”

"Only warriors can do that." He smiled. He knew she would react like that.

“Don care. Wand.”

Maduke chuckled. "Your gran was a warrior too. And my sister. There is a good chance that one day, you will be strong enough to become one yourself."

“Okay! An then I use the claws?”

"Yes. And then you get claws." Ah, she was really adorable. "Gran and I will teach you."

“I god tha fur ‘ready!”

That made him laugh. "Ah. Not quite. As we grow up, we lose our fur and our tails."

“No. Am fwuffy forefer.”

"Small and fluffy, yes?" He chuckled. "And no one will figure what a little killer you are."

“Yus!” She jumped around a bit, tail waggling as she giggled.

Ah, she warmed his heart, and he loved knowing that she could feel that, too. He was not good at expressing his love openly, and luckily, with these children, he did not need to as much as he would with other children. "We can get started today if you want."

“Yus! Wanna hund piggies wif claws!”

He laughed. "Alright. Alright. Then your warrior training begins." And she would be the youngest trainee to ever exist. She laughed, pouncing on him for a hug. Maduke caught her and swept her up with a twirl. "Let's go. And when we get back, you can tell your siblings how much fun we had."

“Yus! We go!” This was going to be the best thing ever!

They spent _much_ more time than just an hour - and Mizra was actually exhausted when they were done with all their playfighting and exercises and everything. He just picked her up since she was a bit too exerted to want to walk. "You did very well," he praised. The session was not overly long, in his opinion, but definitely more exerting than anything else she had done before. She tried to giggle at that, but yawned widely instead. She was tired. "When we get home, I will give you a snack." He pressed her against his chest in a brief display of affection. Pretty much cuddles.

“Snacksh good.” She was really sleepy after all that work.

They returned home and Ranuncula perked up when she saw Mizra getting carried, even though Mizra usually preferred to run everywhere. "Wha do??"

“‘M tired. Did lo’s.”

"Fun?? Wha do?" Ranuncula bounced a bit before whining softly. She wanted to be picked up too! Happily, she yapped when Maduke picked her up as well, shifting Mizra to rest against his shoulder.

“Lernin to hund thins bedder.” She gave another wide yawn.

"Oh. Okay." She did not care about hunting, so that was not interesting to her. Maduke just smiled and carried them into the kitchen. "Ran, where is Abba?"

“Umm. He makin boddles he says we cand play with ‘cause ids glass.”

"Yes. Glass isn't something you play with. Do tell him that we are back. I want to talk to him when he has time."

“Okay!” She kicked a bit to get down and go running for Lagus.

He smiled affectionately and sat both of them down. Ranuncula ran off and left them alone again. "So, Mizra, what do you want as snack?"

Mizra hummed. “Bacon.” That was the strippy-tasty things, right?

"Ah. I still have some smoked. You get that from the pigs."

She gasped. “You do?!”

"Yes. Bacon is part of the pigs." He nodded, reaching into the pantry.

“Pigs is tasty.”

"Hmmh. I do not like the pigs here much." Boar, yes. The meat was definitely different. But these pigs... they would do.

Mizra giggled. Piggies might even be tastier than the rabbits! “Um. What Gran like?”

"Why don't you ask her? But I think she likes rabbits best." At least out of the animals they had here.

“I ask lader. Wan nap.” After bacon.

He chuckled. "Alright." He used one of their improvised stone knives to slice off some bacon from the whole slab. "Here." He dangled the strips in front of her. She just opened her mouth and snapped at it. Fine. He chuckled and lowered the meat a bit more so she could actually reach it that way. If she really wanted to do it like that...

She snapped at the meat again, catching it in her mouth and slowly slurping it in like some sort of meat monster. Moonmother. He really loved Mizra but sometimes... sometimes she was being just plain disgusting. "Yummy?"

“Yummy!” She giggled.

"Time for a nap now?"

“Yus. Nap ti-“ her words were interrupted by a face-splitting yawn.

Ah she was so cute! He picked her up and squeezed her slightly. "I'll tuck you in."

“Yus please.” Hmm. “Sibbins wanna nap?”

"I'll ask around if any of them want a nap." In the end, Ambrose and Bellisia accepted to join her for a nap and he tucked the three of them in for a cuddle nap. Maybe by the time he was done Lagus would be available.

Lagus was downstairs when Maduke finished, fresh vials in hand. “I think I got these done pretty well, don’t you think, Maduke?”

"... Hm?" He reached out to actually examine them. "How did you make them?"

“It was kind of hard. I did not actually think I had this good of a grasp on telekinesis. I did break several before I got to this point, but...” How to explain? “I made moulds, like we did for the glass panels, and then just filled what I needed to be empty space with my aura to keep the glass from forming just a solid block.”

"Ah. That's smart. I know humans had a very particular method but that also works." He nodded approvingly. "Mizra wants to become a warrior."

“A warrior?”

"She wants the claws, mostly." But that still counted.

Lagus chuckled at that. “Sounds like her. Wants to be a little monster capable of devouring the world.”

Maduke hummed. "And still determined to stay small and furry. Dianthia probably wants to stay small too. Makes hiding easier."

“They well might. They can control their own growth rates.” It was why you sometimes saw noble children only halfway done growing that already appeared to be teenagers.

"Freaky. Is that why Adhera is half a head taller than Mizra?"

“Yes. Adhera wants to sing to whales.” And thus needed to be bigger.

"The children sure all are ... Personalities."

"That they are. It'll be interesting to see what kind of people they grow up to be."

"They don't really have a reference, so they just do whatever they want." The few adults they knew weren't really enough of a sample size to use as base.


	54. All Those Rules

The next day, Ran was the one to wake Maduke up. "My turn today!" Though she didn't know when the hour would start.

"Good morning, Ran." Sleepily, he patted her. Some of the girls who chose to sleep with them stirred.

"Is morning! Yeah!"

"It's early. The sun is barely up." He closed his eyes again.

"Oh. Food?"

"... Ask Abba. I'm still tired."

"'Kay." She hopped down and ran off to go find her abba.

She raced downstairs and leapt at Lagus, who sat by the fireplace, weaving something. "Abababababaaa. Food?" She tried to climb up on his arm.

"Food?" Well, they had soup. "I'll get you a bowl of soup."

"Nooo!" She jittered a little. "No soup. Cwunchies!"

“Crunchies?” Well. “Carrots?”

"Uhm... okay. Is good." Carrots would do.

“Do you want _fresh_ carrots?” They could pick them or he could grab some out of the pantry.

"... uh... is cwunchier?"

He hummed. “It can be. Really depends. They’re about the same.”

"Oh. Uhm. Then fast. Hungwy." She wanted a big snack. "Ataata sleepy."

“All right.” Lagus pulled down a bunch of carrots from the pantry. “Here you are.”

"Yay! Gonna gib rabbids snack too." She knew they loved carrots.

“Are you now?”

"Wha? Gonna stop me?"

“And what are you going to do if I do, Ran? If I hold you down and tickle you you’re stuck, aren’t you?”

"Noooo!" She squeaked. "Gonna scweam an Miza will come an' ead you, Abba!" Mizra could eat _anything._

Lagus chuckled, handing the carrots to her properly. “Better run then!”

With a screech, Ranuncula ran off. "... Is everything alright?" Xanthe called out loudly from her room on the same floor.

Lagus walked over to her door to explain. “I threatened to tickle her. She says Mizra will come eat me now.” He chuckled at that. “Are you all right?” Did she need help returning to sleep or was she distressed from Ran’s noise?

"Ah. I see." She chuckled with a yawn. "No. I am alright." Well, she might as well get up if she was already awake.

“She should be in the rabbit pen sharing carrots if you want to join her.” Otherwise he could get her some tea and soup for breakfast.

"I might check on her." And then go and meditate, as she did almost every morning.

"I'll get some tea going when you get back from your routine." For now, Lagus should tend the houseplants.

"Thank you, Lagus." She nodded. "I appreciate it." Maduke was not good at showing affection and appreciation - so she would do it for him.

He chuckled. "It is no trouble." He'd be having tea himself, so waiting until she was back was fine.

Lagus had a couple of minutes of quiet before Mizra came bouncing down the stairs, followed by Bellisia who flopped and rolled over the floor. "Abba!!! Food!! Taysteeee rabbid!!!" Mizra jumped up and down in front of her father.

Lagus merely got some jerky out of the pantry and handed it to her. “And you, Bell?”

"Uhm..." She was lying on her back, thinking. Mizra danced happily before nomming down on the jerky.

“... If you run to the rabbits, Ran might have carrots left.”

"Uhm. No. Wan eggs. A hunnded. Tha's a lodd."

“Now why would a noble puppy need a hundred eggs?” Lagus tilted his head. He wasn’t great at cooking, but he could probably manage to cook an egg.

"Uhm. Wan food. Los. Can Ataata ead a hunned eggs?"

“Hmm. No. I’d bet he can only eat ten. Maybe twenty.”

"No. Ataata big. Eggs fit. All of them."

Lagus laughed at that. “A hundred eggs is bigger than six puppies and I had to get _even bigger_ than I am now to hold you all.”

"Lods of space tho. Got big ams an legs." It was logical to her.

He shook his head. “Eggs won’t go in those. They can only fit in your belly.”

"Boo." She stuck out her lower lip.

“I’m sorry. I don’t control how that works. Will you go find some eggs?”

"Okay." Bellisia huffed and rolled off. That made her head feel funny! Eventually, Maduke came downstairs. "Good morning." He briefly kissed Lagus' cheek, then crouched down to kiss Mizra's head.

“Good morning, Maduke.” Mizra looked up at him.” Ataata, how many eggs can eads?”

"... What?" He blinked. A typical morning in their household.

“Bellisia wanted to eat a hundred eggs. I told her even you could only eat maybe ten to twenty in one sitting,” Lagus answered.

"Ah. I assume she didn't mean a literal hundred, right?" He picked Mizra up while she gnawed on the last of her jerky.

“I’m not sure. I assumed she did. She seemed to think you could fit more eggs in your limbs.”

He snickered. That was hilarious. "Hmmh.. thirty, if I try hard."

Lagus nodded. “Well, Bellisia is gathering some for breakfast. Maybe she’ll bring enough for your attempt.”

"Oh no." A laugh. Mizra patted his face. "Is okay. Gonna help eading."

“Very kind of you Mizra.” Lagus pet her head at that. “Did she take a basket? You might want to help her.”

"Ah. No. Dunno." She wiggled a little until Maduke set her down and she ran off, forgetting to take a basket as well.

“Mizra! You forgot something!”

She was already out of hearing range, which made Maduke sigh in amusement. "Where's Ranuncula? She could barely wait for her turn with activities."

“Asked for something crunchy for breakfast so I gave her carrots and she went to join the rabbits.”

"Ah. I'll go and find her then." He grabbed some of his mother's flatbread on the way out. "Ranuncula?" Slowly, Maduke approached the rabbit enclosure.

“Ataata!” She crunched a carrot and then offered it to one of the smaller bunnies. “Morning!”

"Morning. Sharing with your favourite rabbits?"

“Yus! This one is. Um. Blacknose.”

He smiled and stepped over the fence. "It's good you're sharing. Did you think about what to do with your hour today?"

“Gotta pet frogs!” The one beside her in a bowl croaked. “Like Stickytongue!”

Right. Maduke sighed. "You know you're not supposed to keep pets. No one."

“Stickytongue likes id though.” She’d asked!

"Not in the house. How many times do I have to tell you?"

“Is nod in tha house.” It was in the rabbit enclosure. Which was technically outside in her estimation.

"And you're telling me you took the frog at no point inside?"

“Umm. Hadda ged his bowl bud...” Other than that, not except for transport.

"..." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Alright. Just no taking them in the house."

“He good boy! See?” The frog just croaked in the bowl and did a lap around it.

" ..." Maduke nodded. "And where do you usually keep the bowl?"

“Um. Here. Thad way he’s safe!”

"Safe from what? The squirrels?" He snorted at his joke.

“Says fish eads frogs.”

"Fish? Hm. Yes. That makes sense." Ah, the children and their telepathy were really uncanny at times.

“An he don wan ged eaded an likes pets so he came wif me!”

"I see. Hm. Ranuncula. Do you understand _why_ no pets are allowed?"

"Umm. No?"

"Because then all your siblings would want one too. And then someone would complain theirs feels lonely and they need more friends - and then, suddenly, we have a whole zoo in the house and there's only problems."

"Zoo?" Like in that one book?

"Yes. A lot of different animals who don't like being together."

"Oh. Sounds mean."

"Yes. That's why I don't allow animals. If just you gets to have one, it's not fair. So no one gets to."

“I don bring in though!” Except for transport. Not to stay.

"Yes. And that's alright. But that's why your frog can't go inside."

“He a good boy.” Even if he wasn’t allowed inside.

"What makes a frog a good boy?"

“Umm. Dunno. Bud he is.” She nodded, picking up the bowl. “Wanna pet?”

"Alright." He gently nudged the frog with his index finger. The frog nudged his hand back, blinking and croaking. Wild. Maduke awkwardly pulled his hand away. "A very good boy."

“His name is Stickytongue ‘cause thas how he eads his food an he said id was fine to call him tha when I asked.”

"... Okay. So you mean that animals actually have their own names?"

“Um. Some maybe? I gived him his.”

"... Alright. Any other named animals around here?"

“The Oberlor’s name is Heracles. He said so.”

"Is that so?" So even Ranuncula was in on this.

“Yus! Is hard to say sometimes though.”

".... Great. Just great. Pretty sure your squirrel overlord can't live up to the name of legend he chose."

“Said he go’ id from his gre’gre’ gran-ataata.” That was what you called it, right?

"Yes. Sounds about right." He rubbed his face. Who was this Zeus? The Zeus of legend who would fuck and impregnate just about anything that couldn't climb a tree fast enough? Except, looking at the squirrels, a tree wouldn't save you either.

“Um. Stickytongue says he don’t god another name.”

"He or the squirrel?"

“Stickytongue.”

"Ah. Well. Who needs more than one name anyway, right?"

Ran giggled. “Yeah! So erryone should jus use my whole name! Wanancalis.”

"Ranuncula. You're named after a very pretty flower."

“Preddy flower?” She wanted to see!

"Yes. Uhm..." He could _think_ of it, but he wasn't sure they had any similar looking on the island. "No. We don't have them _here._"

“Oh. Okay.” Well. Maybe one day.

"Do you know what that means?" He reached out to pet her head.

“Um. No?” She leaned into the pet. Pets were good.

"You're the only real Ranuncula here. The true one."

She giggled at that. “Bud if we had more, I could be the Wonclana Oberlor.”

"Hmmh... Yes. Yes you could." Ah she was really adorable. "If we have visitors again, we'll ask for seeds. And we'll have an army of Rans and Dias and Ambroses."

She laughed malevolently. “An then we rule the flowers!”

"Yes. That's an excellent plan, Ranuncula." He pet her head again.

The next day, Tanace had her turn as last in the list. "Hello Tana." Maduke reached out to pet her head. "What do you want to do today?"

She growled, grumpy. “Dunno.”

"Do you want me to come back a bit later?"

Tanace huffed. “No.”

"Then how about we go and take a walk?"

“Okay.” Her tone was still aggressively grumpy, but she still raised her hand to grab his.

With a chuckle he took her small hand. "A walk is always good. I especially like them when I'm in a bad mood."

“Guess.” It was alright.

"And I like cuddles when I'm in a bad mood."

“Cuddles is fine.” She said it like it was clearly not fine, but looked at him expectantly all the same.

He reached out to pick her up. "Ah. The best thing there is. Cuddles _and_ a walk."

“Guess.” She cracked a small smile.

"And sometimes fighting too." Actually. Maybe he could recruit Tanace as training buddy for Mizra.

“Fitin?”

"Yes. We call that sparring. It's an important social activity."

“Portan actibity.”

"Yes. Exactly. It's how many of our children play too. Playfighting."

“Wike wif Deiter!” She’d fought him lots!

"Yes. Exactly. I started teaching Mizra. You two could practice together." Tanace just threw a punch right at his face. Even though she hadn't learned how to hit hard, she still blindsided him, getting a little growl in return. However, in retaliation he just flicked her nose with his free hand. "Do you _really_ want to fight me?"

“Ow! You said!” She growled back.

"Yes. But not _without warning._" He chuckled. "That's just sneaky and mean."

“Said was portan thing so I did portan thing!”

"Okay. Okay. When you want to playfight, you need to ask first. You need to give people time to get ready."

“Why?”

"Because it's about measuring yourself against someone in a _fair_ way."

“Dun gedded.”

"Essentially, no being sneaky. Fighting is an honourable thing."

Tanace continued to look at him blankly. Sneaky and honour were very vague concepts and she didn’t understand either.

"Essentially, you need to challenge someone first. And then you wait for them to accept. And _then_ you can punch."

“Rules.” Was basically what he was saying.

"Exactly. Those are the rules. And when someone asks you to stop and stops trying to hit you, you stop."

“Guess.” She supposed she could do that.

"Do you want to go somewhere where we can spar a bit?" Most of the girls were clearly more noble leaning and he'd have to provide instead.

“Okee.”

He took her to a quiet clearing where he often practiced by himself. Residues of his power's energy where all over the place. "This is my training place."

“Twain place?”

"Yes. Where I practice fighting." He set her down.

“Who fighd?”

"Alone." Which was hardly _effective._ Still, it was good enough to keep himself in shape.

“Me fighd?”

"Yes. We can." He smiled. "Challenge me."

“Um. Fighd?”

"Do you want to fight me, Tanace?"

“Yus!” She tried punching again.He laughed and just dropped her, catching her a second later so he could actually set her down. This time, he'd seen it coming.

“Diden wowk?”

"You'll have to try again. If you want to hit me, you need to be fast."

She tried again. “Go fas.”

He stepped aside to _narrowly_ get his leg out of her fist's way. Just close enough to not let her feel discouraged. "You are the one who should go fast."

“I did!” She punched again, jumping at him.He chuckled and let her land this one before retaliating with a weak push of aura, enough to just knock her over, but not hurt her. “Oof!” She landed flat on her butt. “Nodda punch! Cheadin!”

"Aura is fighting too, Tanace," he explained. "You can learn that."

“Dunno wha tha is.”

"It's a power both werewolves and nobles have, but usually, nobles do not really use it much. But your gran and I use aura a lot."

“‘Kay.” Whatever that was.

"Do you want to keep trying? Let's see how many you can do."

“Yus!” She punched furiously with absolutely no finesse. Most of the time, Maduke stepped aside, and around her, avoiding her punches, then let her hit when he felt she was losing motivation - anything to keep her from losing interest altogether. She could just go ahead and do that and work out whatever was making her feeling so grumpy today.

“Gonna punch los!”

"Give _all_ the punches." He chuckled. "Until you don't want anymore."

“Yus!” She giggled, a rarity, and gave another punch. Eventually, she could not continue, her tiredness upsetting her to tears as she collapsed on the ground. Tanace had worn herself out good and Maduke crouched down next to her. "Are you alright?" Carefully, he scooped her up like he had to do with Mizra.

"I'm gonna nap!"

"Alright." He squeezed her a little as he shifted her into position. "Are you comfortable like that?" He'd just carry her home, then.

"Gonna nap right here!" She sobbed.

"You do that." AH, she was adorable. She sniffled, curling up. Her body still heaved with a tiredness induced meltdown, but she was doing her best to fall asleep. Luckily, she calmed down on the way, and was asleep by the time Maduke returned home. He entered the house and headed straight for Tanace's room to tuck her into bed.

A couple of days later... "Araceae." Maduke approached her. Her day again. "I have finished the present for you."

“You did?!” What was it?! She bounced happily.

"Here." He held up the necklace. Strands of leather held it together, and the shells hung off it through small holes that were either there already or carefully carved into their surface. To her, it was just shells on a string, probably.

“Is pud preddies onna thingy!” She cheered.

"But wait. There's more." Ah, she would lose her mind over it! He tied the two ends together in a knot and then hung it around her. "It's a necklace."

She actually _screamed_ with joy, spinning because she could not contain it. Now the pretties were on _her_!

"It's yours." He smiled affectionately. A few seashells on a leather string brought her so much joy, it was just heartwarming. "I made something for myself too." He held up his arm, a bracelet around his wrist, made from the ones he had given the children when they were born. Now they had grown out of them, but they still stood for them.

“Is preddy bud nod as preddy as necklace.” She judged with a nod.

"Hmmh. Yes. I agree, you have the prettiest necklace here."

She giggled, blushing happily. “Is!”

"What do we say when someone does something nice for you?"

“Umm! Fank you!” She punctuated it by throwing herself at him for a hug.

"You're welcome." With a laugh, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. These children... they were not just worth living for. They were worth fighting your nature for. For them, he would try to be the best he could be.


	55. Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams. I. really love the character development Maduke went through to reach this point.

Garda honestly thought that everything was alright. Edian and Raizel were expecting their first child, and Lunark's two were doing great, and her third, Yaxkin, was absolutely adorable. She remembered mentions of Claudia and Ignes thinking about maybe creating a sibling for Drassil in a couple of decades. The werewolf people were doing okay. And yet... among all those people who were doing alright...

One morning, Garda approached Lunark, slightly out of breath, and clearly highly concerned. Luckily, both were staying at Lukedonia right now. "Lunark. Lord Muzaka sent me this message last night. Listen to this." She fiddled with the device to start the recording.

It was... an apology. A statement that he couldn’t let go, and that he was going to face Maduke again. She clicked her tongue, annoyed. “That absolute _idiot!_” Fuck. “I’ll head there immediately. Alert the Central Knights, please.”

She nodded. Good. At least Lunark would go, because she could not stomach facing that man again. That horrible man. No matter how much Maduke might pretend to be a changed man... you could not commit atrocities of that degree and just _change._ "What do I tell them?"

“I don’t know. That Muzaka might assault a Lukedonian citizen again, I guess. The island is a Lukedonian territory.” Lunark rubbed her temples. “Why must he insist on trying to make political problems when we are _finally_ at peace?!”

"And if we just let him die?" Maduke never has been strong enough to defeat Muzaka. They could just let Muzaka kill him...

“Then eight children are without their primary caretaker. Xanthe is... old. And Lagus is...” She bit her lip. They’d heard what he’d done to Ignes. Much as she hated making comparisons, Maduke simply killing a girl he didn’t know as means to an end was very different from abusing and grooming one to become a monster.

As if Lukedonia would not take those children in. Still, Garda sighed. "I hope you will manage to put some sense into Muzaka, then." Her help should make this manageable, then.

“Yes.” Awkwardly, she reached to pat Garda’s shoulder. “I... know this is a hard choice.” And that she probably thought it better that Maduke just died. Lunark wasn’t unaware of what he’d done. She’d lived a fair portion of it as his assistant, even if she hadn’t known the depths until later. “I just want to avoid as much trauma on the kids as I can.” And losing a parent would be very traumatising.

"I understand." Lunark... this was nowhere as personal to her as it was to Garda. And she would try to be understanding. "Go."

Lunark nodded. “I’ll get there as fast as I can.” They needed to be stopped. She scoffed again. “Idiots. As if the children wouldn’t be collateral damage from a fight.” She shook her head, running as fast as she could in that direction.

Unfortunately, since there were a couple of hours delay between Muzaka leaving the werewolf lands and Garda waking up to receive the message, he already reached the island by the time Lunark left the mainland of Lukedonia. His intrusion was noticed rather quickly - and all children were instructed to hide in spots Dianthia had helped find. Each knew where they had to go. Ambrose and Araceae together, Tanace got to be alone, Mizra in a snack hole, Adhera in the rabbit house, Dianthia no one could tell, Ranuncula and Bellisia with Xanthe. And while Lagus worked on the finishing touches on his poisons, Maduke headed to confront Muzaka.

"You. _Again_ you."

“Me,” Muzaka confirmed, stretching his fingers and curling them as they changed into claws. “My. You seem to be missing a few.”

So he would get straight to business. There was no point in warning him that this time, he would not just get away with mild food poisoning. "I knew you would come back."

“Ah. Did you now?” What made it obvious?

"Ah. You were not exactly subtle." Any time he could stall Muzaka was time he could use to prepare an aura attack. "I knew you would not be able to let go. Unfinished business is not your style. Tell me. Won't you be missed back home?"

He snorted. “Doubt it. No more than they did last time.” When Maduke had taken _everything_ from him. He howled, the rest of his body transforming.

"But you forgot about one thing." Just a few more seconds.

“Did I?” He laughed, preparing a spirit wolf attack.

A malicious smile. "I'm always two steps ahead of you." That was the seconds he had needed to unleash the attack, the sigil of aura detonating right under Muzaka's feet - that should give Maduke the time to transform and get the first blow. This time, he was playing to kill.

Fuck! Muzaka tanked it, knowing damn well that with his regeneration, dodging was more a liability than a strength. It set back him attacking by precious seconds while Maduke readied to attack.

This time, he would win. There was no alternative. This was not just a friendly spar or even a spiteful attempt at winning the throne. Muzaka would not let him just _live._ And while once upon another time, he would not have cared all that much about dying - but not now. Now, there was simply no alternative to winning. And by the time Lunark reached the island, one could see and feel the battle from afar.

Lunark swallowed, running towards the battle. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!” The ground shook from their fight. She didn’t know where the children were, but this... this magnitude could _kill_ them.

"I'm **_**finishing business**_**!" Drawing on Lagus' power, Maduke actually had the upper hand here - a battle that shook the barrier. They could have escaped long ago, if only they had wanted. But instead, they tried to make this their home. Their home Muzaka could not bear to leave alone.

Lunark shuddered in horror. The kids. Where were they? Had they already been... she would not be able to stop the fight in this case. But... was that? Adhera ran across the battlefield. Oh. Oh no. Lunark ran towards her. Was she going to be able to make it in time to protect her? Muzaka went down, spluttering blood. He had known that these two bonded and that the radiation made all nobles more powerful, but this - Maduke laughed, heaving and bleeding from several wounds. But he would triumph. "It's time I put you out of your misery." He approached Muzaka who clearly was at his mercy - except Maduke had not shown mercy even once in his life.

“Ataata! Bad! No hits!” Adhera came running up, Lunark breathless behind her. Hearing Adhera's voice actually caught Maduke's attention. What...? “Is nod nice! He down. No more hits!” She shook a finger at him threateningly, standing between her father and his enemy without even the tiniest gleam of fear. 

"Adhera. Step aside." He physically _shook_ with bloodlust. No matter how hard he tried, he would always be this monster, and it would always need it. He had unleashed the worst in him to fight Muzaka and now he needed to pay the price in blood.

“Ataata. No. Bad.” She stomped her foot.

Muzaka opened one eye and in that moment, he thought he saw Ashleen again - the same absolute and utter bravey, even when facing a true monster. Like the angelic specter of the daughter he loved so much, she stood between him and Maduke, who growled, both as a threat and in frustration. But she did not budge. And for a moment, it looked as if he might just double down on Muzaka anyway - and yet, he lowered his eyes, down to the bracelet miraculously still around his wrist. These girls... who were worth being good for. With a barely suppressed, strangled yell of rage, Maduke turned on his heel, and was gone faster than one could blink.


	56. Damage Assessment

She actually did it. Maduke stopped because Adhera asked him to – and the girl just nodded and turned to Muzaka. Oh. She remembered him. Her eyes narrowed. “Why here?!” She demanded.

"..." Muzaka could barely even move his mouth to speak. The situation was not _done_ however - Lagus joined, _finally,_ poison vial in hand. "What happened? Where is Maduke?" He still could feel life in Muzaka. "Adhera! Get away from him."

Adhera looked up, not budging. “Ataata bead him up bud I told him no mo’ ‘cause mean man very bead up ‘ready.”

And... Maduke actually had _spared_ him? Lagus stared flabbergasted, then nodded and approached. "Then we'll have to make sure you don't recover in a few minutes..." And forced Muzaka's mouth open to force him to drink the poison. That should knock him out _good._

Lunark heaved a heavy sigh from the side. “The others? Where are the others?”

"Hiding. Dianthia picked up looking for hiding spots as a hobby." Lagus wiped his hands. "Adhera. Why are _you_ not in your hiding place?"

“‘Cause hadda tell Ataata no mo’.” She looked at her abba like it should be obvious.

"This was _dangerous._ You could have gotten hurt!" Or _worse._ Much worse.

She harrumphed. “Godda do things you godda do!” Duh. Like singing to the plants.

Lagus just shook his head, flabbergasted. "And why are _you_ here?" He turned to Lunark and picked up the fully unconscious Muzaka.

“Muzaka left a message. Garda showed it to me so I rushed as quickly as I could. The Central Knights should be on their way.” Unless Garda had decided not to warn them, in which case they were fucked. Unless Wesley was alive and managed to send word.

His eyes narrowed. "And where _is_ Maduke?"

“Alive. He... ran off after Adhera stopped him. I don’t know where.” Though he couldn’t have gone far on an island like this.

That was good enough. Lagus just nodded. Then he would go and get the others. "He will come back." He always did. And it cannot possibly have been easy to just _leave_ when he almost won the fight he has wanted to win for almost two thousand years.

“Of course.” She kicked Muzaka’s unconscious body in frustration. “This idiot! Is he _trying_ to get a war started?!”

"Wouldn't that technically make Maduke Lord again? He defeated Muzaka in a fight."

“That... that’s not how it works. You can’t _just_ beat the Lord in a fight. You have to either defeat them after issuing an official challenge for the title, or kill them outright, leaving no one to fill the position so you get it by default.”

"It's not like there is much missing to kill him." Lagus chuckled and stopped at the pond by their old cave. "It's safe to come out!" After a couple of moments, Bellisia appeared seemingly out of nowhere, happily swimming with doggypaddles. "Is safe??" A couple of moments later, Ranuncula followed.

Lunark heaved a sigh of relief. There were two of them, at least. Ranuncula sat on the new person, poking his eyebrows. “Why long?”

"..." Lagus shrugged and watched Xanthe coming out, wet to the bone, and wading through the pond. "Lunark?" She seemed a bit surprised to sense Lunark. Using the noise and scent as indicator, she slowly made her way back to the shore.

Lunark smiled, reaching to take her into a hug. “Muzaka left a message. I responded as quickly as I could.”

"Where is Maduke?" She sounded worried. She could smell blood, yes, but it did not smell her like son.

“Told Ataata no mo’ figh so he lef,” Adhera answered. A look of disbelief settled on Xanthe's face. Did her son.... really spare Muzaka?

“Muzaka appears to be fine.” If beaten within an inch of his life. “Lagus has drugged him unconscious.” Lunark figured that’s what Xanthe was wondering.

Xanthe nodded. So her son... "I should go and find him." This was a crucial moment and he should not be alone. Adhera bounced a little. "Le's go!" She reached up to take Lunark's hand to lead the way to the next hideout.

“Okay. Let’s go get your siblings and make sure they’re all okay.” Lunark held Adhera’s hand, giving a light squeeze.

They found Araceae and Ambrose next - both holed up under a set of hollow roots. "Bad." Ambrose huffed. "Negg time gonna hide in soup."

"Well, I doubt that your ataata will complain about bad soup in this situation.” Lunark reached to pick him up. He was the smallest, after all.

Ambrose did not complain about that. On the way, Dianthia suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Why no hiding???"

“Danger has passed. We’re gathering up to make sure everyone’s okay. Want to help?”

"Ye. Good hiding?" She bounced a little, clearly wanting praise. "Foun all spods."

“It’s very good hiding,” Lunark praised. “You did a good job protecting your family with this.”

"Yay!!!" She danced happily while Araceae jumped around Lunark. "Look! Look! God pweddies!" She had a whole lot of seashell necklaces on.

“They are very pretty. I used to make those when I was little.” Ah. She did like her cousins. They were cute, and her children liked them too.

They reached home - and Adhera pulled away a stone in the foundation. "Miza! Come out!" The girl was hiding in a small hollow under the house.

"NO!"

“No?” Lunark asked.

"Snacks," Mizra explained, which made Dianthia screech. "No!!! My snacks!!! No eading!!"

“Mizra. We don’t know where Tanace is. Please help us find her?” She let go of Adhera’s hand to pet Dianthia’s head. “I’ll get you snacks you haven’t had to put in a better spot.”

"Tana? Dunno." Mizra hesitantly got out of her hiding spot under the house foundation.

“Well, we need to find her. This way we know everyone is safe,” Lunark explained.

"Okay. Uhm. Ataata nows. Told who go whe." Ranuncula scratched her head.

She sighed. “And he’s with Gran.” She nodded. “I’ll take you all to your... ‘abba’? Is that what you call him?”

"Ye! Abba! Abba an Ataata an Gran." Bell bounced a little. They were already at the house, so it was good. Lagus was inside, making sure Muzaka would stay knocked out.

“Lagus. Here’s the kids. I need to go ask Maduke where the last one is... unless?” Did Lagus know?

"Ah. Tanace. I think she should be under the oak in a rabbithole."

Lunark looked around at the group. “Anyone want to get her?” Then she could stay to make sure Lagus didn’t do anything weird. He was currently technically unsupervised with them, after all.

"Oggeee! Now whione." Dianthia skipped off like the tiny ninja she was.

Lunark blinked as the girl disappeared, basically. “... How do you keep track of her?”

"We don't. Until Maduke started spending time with them individually, we thought she was picking flowers." Lagus snorted. "Turns out, she just mastered her cleaning powers."

“Ah. Makes sense.” That was not something she’d be able to track either. Not with Dianthia having the weakest scent of the bunch.

"Well. It's useful she knows every place where one can hide in the vicinity. Including places they can all hide together."

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” It was just rather unusual. She sighed, sitting down and shifting Ambrose from her hip to her lap.

Ambrose stared at Muzaka in the corner. So did Mizra. "Uhm... ead?" Why else would they have a bloody person lying there, unmoving? Sleeping people slept in beds.

“... You know what? Go for it. Just only eat his arms.”

Her eyes widened. "Weally??? Okay!!" She pounced on Muzaka and bit his arm.

Lagus raised an eyebrow and looked to Lunark, who protested. “What? It’s not like he’ll die from this.”

"Mizra. Remember the story. About the shark princess."

"Man no talk tho."

“Did a’fore Ataata bead him up,” Adhera countered.

Mizra stared down at the arm she just had bit into. "So... eads or no eads???" She whined, clearly confused and not sure what to do.

“No eating.” Lagus stated. “I drugged him and I don’t want that getting into your bodies.”

"... Oh. Okay." She huffed and sat down. Adhera gently tugged Lagus' sleeve. "Uhm... Ataata angwy?"

“Yes. But what are you specifically asking about, Adhee?” Maduke was angry, yes. But that didn’t mean he was angry about whatever Adhera was asking about.

"Uhm..." She reached out to him telepathically, to try and convince the scary things she had felt from her father when she had confronted him.

“Ah.” Lagus pet her head. “That is anger. A lot of anger. Ataata is working to let it go, but that takes time and a lot of effort.”

"Why? Why angwy?"

“Hmm. I do not know, exactly. But he has been for a very long time.”

"Is no good." Bellisia shook her head. "Is angwy wif ove'lowds?"

"... Overlords?" Lunark asked.

"Ah. Zeus Landegre sired children with a squirrel some thousands of years ago and now the descendants are blackmailing us for berries," Lagus explained calmly.

"I... what?"

"The squirrels are intelligent and organised." "No. No messing wif sqwiwwells." Mizra explained and the girls nodded solemnly.

Lunark looked downright horrified. "I... do I need to ask Gejutel for help here?" He was a Landegre, after all.

"I'm not sure whether they count as non-pureblood nobles or just squirrels. Otherwise I'd just let Maduke hunt them to extinction. He and Heracles both want to claim this island as theirs."

"Heracles. The leader's name is Heracles," she deadpanned. Of fucking course it was.

"Fwom grea grea gread gran ataata," Ranuncula explained.

Lunark nodded slowly. Made sense.

"They can decimate my harvest easily so we just give them berries."

”Sacwifice," Bellisia explained solemnly.

"I... see." Well. It made as much sense as anything else in this place that any kind god had clearly forsaken.

Luckily, Tanace and Dianthia came in after a few minutes. "Saw lighds. Wha was?" She has been closest to the action.

"Just a problem being dealt with, Tanace. It's been a busy day. How about we get some soup in you all and get some sleep?" Lagus asked.

"Is bright," Tanace grumbled. Muzaka's message had arrived in the morning after all.

"So you _don't_ like naps?"

"Uhm... No. Is okay." Food was good. All in all, it took a bit to get the children out of the way - some chose naps, others wanted to go out and play.

"Now we wait. Was Wesley sent out?" It wasn't that Lunark didn't trust Garda, but...

"No," Lagus answered. "But maybe he went anyway."

"Is he here?" They should check and send him if not.

"You can go and look if you want." He clearly didn't seem to care all that much.

"... Does this not concern you?" Whether they could get Muzaka away again or not? She rose, intent on going to check if he had gone.

"No. Not really. Maduke knew that Muzaka would come back. And we have been preparing." He didn't want to rob him of the opportunity to finish it now that the children weren't watching.

"... I will see Muzaka dethroned for this." No true Lord would put revenge above his people. And both Maduke and Muzaka had done so.

Lagus just hummed. "Tea?"

"... I do not trust you not to do anything to it at this exact moment," she replied honestly.

"Pardon?"

"You are clearly capable of drugging me, and in these circumstances have no reason not to. Especially if you want to do anything to Muzaka." And so, if she ingested anything, she thought there was a good chance of it being drugged.

"I understand your reservations. And I hope you understand that I'd be a terrible friend if I just let you or anyone take Muzaka away before Maduke gets back."

"I hope you understand that if Maduke does anything to him, it will potentially cause your happy life here to disappear."

"Muzaka came here with intentions of murder. He's getting his just deserts."

"... You came to Lukedonia with the same intentions. And you simply were exiled."

"Last time I checked, you're not a Lord. Who gives you the authority to make threats?"

"I am a warrior of my people. I hold the same status among the werewolves that your clan leaders have among the nobles. Or are you trying to say that Ludis or Rosaria would lack the authority to make decisions in their Lord's stead?"

Maduke was right. Lunark was someone who went out of her way to be a thorn in his side. Lagus could see that now. "First, we wait."


	57. Grounded

After a long uncomfortable silence, Xanthe and Maduke returned at last. He looked - it was hard to describe. The vibes he gave off were hard to describe, too. This was a crossroads he'd reached.Lunark remained silent. If she had to fight to defend Muzaka, or quickly kill him herself to keep the throne out of Maduke's hands... she absolutely would. She regarded Maduke with no small amount of trepidation, though Lagus greeted Maduke happily.

Maduke barely reacted to Lagus' greeting. His focus immediately turned to Muzaka, injured and knocked out in the corner. He could finish it now. Take back the throne that was stolen from him. But... Slowly, he approached Lunark. "It's time to re-evaluate the situation. And my status."

"I am listening." She nodded. She was the highest ranked warrior here, so she could at least hear him out.

"The short version, or the long?"

“Either.” So long as he understood they would not be allowing him to regain his title, all was well.

"You probably noticed that we could have torn down the barrier by now. We're still here by choice. But I'm done being a supplicant. Depending on the goodwill of others. I want my freedom back. I want to be there when my children see the world. And if you can't give that to me, I'll have to finish what I started and take it. And no one wants that."

Lunark closed her eyes, thinking it over. “I will do what I can to get you parole.” Lagus, she didn’t trust, so she would not guarantee the barrier taken down, even if they could remove it themselves. And she would have opposition from Garda for sure. “It may take time, but the kids won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” But then, he probably remembered what dealing with bureaucracy was like. “I’m sorry to say this may get you more visitors in the process.” People wanting to see that Maduke _had_ indeed changed and _had_ indeed earned parole.

"And I'm sorry to say that we're not handing over Muzaka until this is settled." A hostage. When it came to something as precious as his freedom and future with his children, he wouldn't trust anyone.

Lunark shuffled uncomfortably. “I cannot fault that.” Though she wanted to. She really did. “Having him here... may make things easier, so long as he remains unharmed.” By which she simply meant not dead.

"You know there's a shortcut. You claim my victory. And then it's your word that counts. Yours and yours only."

She hummed, considering that. “Very well. I will attempt that and see how it goes.” If she had to become Lord for a while to spare some idiot’s life, so be it. She would manage to pass it on to Kentas soon enough.

"Until then, Muzaka will have a lengthy stay in Dreamland."

“Of course.” She didn’t expect any different. Since it was how it was, however... “I’m going to claim that Lagus specifically is holding him hostage after Muzaka threatened one of the girls. That should make things easier in addition.” Besides Lunark having beat his ass.

Lagus sighed. Since he had no hopes of parole anyway... He might as well take the blame, he supposed. Maduke shook his head. "So this is the day I spare someone, huh?"

“Quid pro quo, if you want to think of it that way. He did spare you,” at Lunark’s demand, “to start with. He’s just being an _absolute ass_ now.”

"If Adhera hadn't stepped in, I'd probably have ripped out his heart and eaten it on the spot." He wasn't ashamed to admit that. "But because of them, I don't want to be that person anymore. And I'd hate to have to go back to my old methods."

“Eating raw meat now, are we?” She joked, though she schooled her face quickly. “Good. They deserve the best father they can get.” And he’d been succeeding so far.

Maduke merely held up his hand so she could see the bracelet he'd woven. "Theirs. To tell them apart in the first days." Well. And Mizra and Adhera had wanted one too.

She nodded. “A good reminder. It’s lucky it didn’t break in your fight.”

"I guess there comes a point in life when you have to set priorities. Speaking of which... Your third child?" She was pregnant the last time she visited, almost ten years ago.

“Yaxkin was born healthy. His siblings adore him. Very quiet baby though. Listens when you speak.” Hecate and Deiter had been the types to babble words back at you.

"Congratulations." Well. Life went on.

She chuckled. “I do plan on bringing him to visit, so that Ananaksaq can meet him in person. Just...” Well. Eight rambunctious children around a fragile newborn wasn’t a great idea.

"Give him time to grow. In the meantime, as you've probably already noticed during the soup incident, I live with eight small lawyers who find even the tiniest loophole in my rules."

“I have indeed. What is the latest loophole found?”

"Keeping a frog in a bowl of water in the garden is not having a pet in the house. Just because I told them to stop, doesn't mean I forbade them to restart. Soup is technically tea if they only get the liquid."

“I... that last one... I don’t think tea is supposed to be savoury?”

"Do you think that stops anyone here? Do you think anything stops them?"

“Their energy levels.” She deadpanned. “Gotta sleep sometime.”

"Ah. Yes. I actually began training Mizra and Tanace. They're interested in becoming warriors."

“Truly?” Or was it something to do with being warriors that they wanted. It wasn’t like ordinary werewolves couldn’t transform. They just wouldn’t be very strong. Wouldn’t get the boost transformation would give a warrior.

"Mizra wants claws that can tear through anything and Tanace just enjoys fighting."

Lunark snorted. “Sounds about right. Tanace fought quite a lot with Deiter, so I’ve been having to train him.” Because he’d been upset and said he never wanted to lose again.

"I was carrying her the first time I told her about sparring. So she punched me in the face."

Lunark laughed out loud at that. Ah. “Well, she tried, I guess.”

"I began dedicating an hour of each day to spend time with them individually. It really does them good. Today would have been Bellisia's turn."

“Will tomorrow be her turn as well? Or will you go ahead and take an hour with her?” They had time right now, likely.

"Probably delay it for tomorrow," he admitted. "She's a bit of a wildcard with her activity choices."

“Things that take multiple hours instead of the one?” That happened sometimes.

"Oh. Last time she wanted to dig a hole and be planted. As in. Dug in to the neck."

“Well, did she grow?”

"No. She just got bored and crawled out."

Made sense. She’d have been concerned if she had grown. “You should probably check up on Adhera.” She was fine, of course, but... “She worried about you.” As far as Lunark could tell.

"Alright. Thank you." Then she would probably be with the rabbits. Her usual refuge when upset. But first... "I look messy." He needed to take care of that first.

Lagus would not even bother asking to use his power this time. “I’ll get a bath going.”

"No. It's alright." He waved in dismissal. Adhera was more important, so he'd rather focus on being somewhat presentable fast.

Lagus pressed a hand to his face, cleaning him as thoroughly as he could. “There you go.”

"... Thank you." Briefly, he touched Lagus' arm, and affection was in that gesture. They might not be _in love_, as Claudia put it, but what they shared was still important and meaningful.

“It is no trouble.” Ah. He kind of wanted a kiss, but he knew he would not give one in front of Xanthe. Probably not Lunark either.

A faint smile. He actually could feel Lagus' wish for a kiss through the bond and... Sod it. It would be good to give a reminder that he wouldn't throw Lagus under the bus if it could be avoided. He leaned in for a brief kiss, almost just a peck. "I'll go and check on Adhera now."

Lagus nodded as he watched him go. Lunark cocked an eyebrow. They... they _knew_ they acted like a married couple, right? She asked Xanthe as much in a whisper.

"They aren't?" Xanthe whispered back with a fond little chuckle.

“They certainly deny it entirely too much to be anything but,” Lunark confirmed.

Outside, Maduke approached Adhera. She still had the habit of cuddling the rabbits when upset. "Are you alright, Adhera?"

“Yeah.” She didn’t like feeling her ataata that angry.

"Do you want a cuddle?" He crouched down and opened his arms.

“Yeah.” She reached up so he could pick her up. With a nod, Maduke picked her up and pressed her against his chest. In silence. There was nothing to say.

“Ataata.” She huffed. “No fighds! Godda stop when spars over!” She’d playfought with Mizra before, she knew how it worked!

How was he supposed to explain that he had wanted to kill that man for so incredibly long? "I got carried away."

“No! Bad. Nod do ‘gain.” She nodded, her cheeks puffing out to show she was serious.

"Okay. Thank you." She probably couldn't even imagine how much it meant that she stopped him.

“Did a bad. So... um. No snacks! Nod allowed frood leafer!” Which she knew was his favourite.

"No snacks?" He laughed. Was she punishing him?!

“Yeah! An. An... godda clean the chickie cages!”

Oh no. The task they gave whenever someone had _really_ messed up. "Are you grounding me?"

“Yus!” She nodded firmly.

"... Okay." He chuckled, carrying her back inside. "For how long?"

“Um.” She held up a random amount of fingers. “This many.”

"Okay. That's fair. I bow to your judgement." Xanthe tilted her head questioningly, to which Maduke replied: "My own daughter just grounded me." And he actually sounded a bit proud.

Lunark in the corner was visibly withholding laughter. Adhera nodded. “No snacks.”

"No snacks," Maduke confirmed. It was a small price to pay for integrity. "When people do something bad, they get punished."

That got another firm nod from Adhera before her gaze narrowed to Muzaka’s form in the corner. “No snacks for him ‘neither.”

"Yeah." That got a bellowing laugh from Maduke. "No snacks for him neither."

She hummed. “Ataata. Godda give away snacks. Cand eads so godda give ways.”

"What? You're just trying to get your hands on my snacks, aren't you?"

“I’ll accepd,” she said graciously.

Maduke chuckled. "Don't get over your head there, young lady."

“Godda give ‘way though.” She nodded. She wanted the snacks, but even if not, he couldn’t have them.

"No. When the days of no snacks are over, I'm going to eat them."

“How know you nod ead?” She frowned.

"You'll have to trust me. I'm not a troublemaker usually, you see?"

She hummed, unconvinced. “Gran?” She was his parent, so she was allowed to ground Ataata too, right?

Xanthe was clearly amused by the scene. "It's alright. We'll trust him."

“Okay.” They man in the corner. “He grounned too.”

"Yes. He's grounded too," Lagus confirmed. Maduke successfully negotiated that Muzaka would stay in their custody for now.

“Godda tell him he did bad.” She’d already lectured Ataata. It was the mean man’s turn.

"You can tell him when he's awake-ish." They couldn't risk having Muzaka regain too much consciousness.

“Okay.” Well. As long as she could make sure he knew he did a bad.

Lagus got up. "I'll make sure he won't go and cause trouble." They had enough theoretically unused rooms.

Well. Everything was taken care of. Lunark supposed. “I’ll talk to the nobles when they get here about help keeping Muzaka safely here.”

"Well I was going to just rip his limbs off and skewer the wounds with sticks to make sure he doesn't regrow them but I'm open to alternative suggestions."

“Whatever works that doesn’t kill him, I suppose. But they’d know better than I would how to restrain someone of this level.”


	58. Just as Usual

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for the nobles to arrive - like last time, the noblesse, Rozaria, the scout and another blond noble came, guided by Wesley. Lunark stepped outside to inform them of the situation. Muzaka was alive. Unconscious but alive.

Psykhe sighed. “Your Lord... he is really an idiot, isn’t he?”

"He'll be dethroned for this," Lunark replied tersely. They got within five inches of having Maduke back as Lord, or at least him trying to.

“I do not blame you,” Karias stated. Two possibly political issue causing episodes, all for the same reason and him showing no signs of stopping? Raizel simply headed inside, intent on checking on Muzaka.

Lunark sighed and followed Raizel. Lagus had relocated Muzaka to the corner of Maduke's room for now. His injuries were almost healed, his vitals steady. "Nightshade," Lagus explained amiably. "To keep him from causing more trouble."

Raizel nodded. Good. Something minor, that had even been offered as a medicine for Hecate. One that worked. His friend... why had he become like this?

Lunark shuffled in the background. "There's something we need to discuss." Maybe not here. But it was still important to address.

Raizel turned towards Lunark, nodding and following her. “I will listen.”

"Muzaka will have to stay here for now," she explained and led him outside to speak in private. This wasn't for Lagus' and Maduke's ears. "He was defeated and Maduke demands parole. I'm not exactly in a position to refuse that." Not with Maduke technically being able to just try to claim his throne back. That would be a disaster on all possible levels.

“I see.” That was... a complicated situation. “He will remain unharmed?” He’d been hurt massively, but Raizel assumed that was just in the takedown.

Lunark nodded. "Alive, in any case. If you have a method of restraining him without harm, go for it."

“... Not permanently.” And not without his presence. “It is not my specialty. The others may know more.” His abilities were for putting more blood on his hands.

"I'll have to ask Rozaria." If not, they'd just resort to poison and mutilation, apparently. "... Lagus will become an issue. With Maduke getting parole ..."

“... Then that will need taking care of too.”

"Yes. Pretty much. It's hard to keep one in the barrier and one moving freely." And splitting up the family was out of the question.

He sighed deeply. “Yes. Rosaria would be best. Perhaps Ludis as well.”

Lunark nodded. Unfortunately, this was part of her problem now. A small toddler approached them. "Uhm... Luna? Who is?" Araceae would ask before showing off her ten shell necklaces.

“This is Raizel. He’s my little brother.” Raizel briefly looked at Lunark like she was insane for that classification, but did not argue.

"Oh! Is okay. Am Awacii. Have preddies!" She bounced a bit to make the shells clack against each other.

Raizel nodded solemnly. “They are very nice.”

"Loddsa people. Dassil an Heca an Deida?" They weren't around.

Lunark pet her head. “They couldn’t visit this time. They’re watching their baby brother until he’s big enough to come visit too.”

"Is gudd. Dun' like Dassil," Ambrose chimed in, never far from his new favourite sister.

“You don’t? Why not?” Drassil hadn’t been unkind to any of them.

"Cuz Adhee likes _Dassil_ bedda!" He huffed angrily, face reddening ever so slightly.

Ah. Lunark chuckled a bit. “Drassil doesn’t particularly care much about Adhera, as far as I can tell. He just went with what she wanted. Deiter is his favourite person.”

"Is okay. Awacii bes sisser now." That made Araceae giggle happily.

Raizel looked briefly over to Lunark, concerned. “Okay. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on a potential friend just because someone else decided they liked them better.” She ruffled his hair.

"Nooo. Adhee was bes sisser! No mo! Now Awacii."

“Wanna know a secret?”

"Yus!" Araceae bounced a bit and Ambrose just nodded.

“You can like more than one person at a time.” She nodded sagely. “Even if you have a favourite.”

"I like Abba an Ataata an Gran too."

“That’s good.” Ah. Well. She didn’t like two of those three. But that was fine.

"Is gudd." Araceae nodded and took off two of her necklaces. "Here. Have loads." She could bear to share. Raizel nodded, solemnly slipping it on and thanking her before staring at Lunark until she did the same.

"Pweddy. Budd am pweddier." That was the only important thing. With that, she walked off and Ambrose crawled after her.

“To Rosaria then?” Lunark asked Raizel.

"Yes." Raizel nodded and led the way. Rosaria and Karias both sat on a bench in the garden, chatting with Adhera who proudly explained that she grounded her ataata.

“Rozaria.” Raizel addressed her specifically, telepathically communicating what she needed to know.

She looked up, and waited for him to finish transmitting before furrowing her brow in thought. "My spellbooks might have something, but nothing off the top of my head."

He nodded. “Muzaka will merely remain drugged until a solution is found.” Since parole could not be done until Lagus was taken care of anyway. “...” He briefly closed his eyes, thinking on the situation. “I will stay to help with handling him, just in case.”

"Ah. They are very hospitable, so it should be no problem." Rozaria smiled innocently. If they found an alternative to the barrier, that would be great. Then she would not be called whenever something went on with these people.

He nodded. “We must rely on you for the solution.”

"And I will do my best to help in this matter." She liked those children, so it was alright.

While the nobles talked outside, Maduke was in his room, crouched down in front of Muzaka. He had stirred just a few moments ago - and if he woke up... He would have to make sure that he did not even move an inch. Whether he would go for poison or dismemberment, Maduke had not decided yet. Muzaka blinked, head slowly taking in the room. “Wher’s?”

"Not in hell, surprisingly."

“Who’re you an why’re you here?”

A bitter snort. "You don't even recognize me?" He balled up his hand into a fist in preparation for a well-placed punch.

“...No? Evrthing hurts.” He complained.

That was no fun. There wasn't even a point in punching him, and, somewhat dejected, Maduke lowered his hand again. "I am Maduke and I almost killed you."

“Oh. Why?” That seemed like a really dick move.

He laughed tersely. "Just go back to sleep."

He nodded. That sounded like a good idea. “I’ll do that.”

Unbelievable. Maduke shook his head and got up. Muzaka was so wasted, even more poison would probably not even make a difference anymore. He would use it at a later point, then.

"Bye Madu." His tongue slurred too much to get out that hard 'k'.

Technically, no one was allowed to go in his room. The bad man was in there and Adhera hated breaking rules because she was determined to be the favourite child. On the other hand... it was _important_ to make sure the man understood that he was bad. Eventually, while everyone was busy, she snuck in, and nudged the man carefully.

“Hmm?” He blearily opened his eyes at her. “Whadis?”

The scowling toddler stood in front of him, hands on her hips like her father sometimes had when he was scolding one of them. "Bad."

“Whadido?”

"No makin' Ataata angwy! An no hurdding when fiding." Even if this man was off worse, she had seen her father got hurt too.

“Oh. ‘Kay.” That was reasonable.

"Whas bes snack?"

His brow furrowed. “Jerky?”

Oh. Jerky was nice. Adhera nodded understandingly. "No! No eads jewky. No. Gwounned."

“Again? How long this time Ashleen?” He asked.

"Whossat?" She still held up a random amount of fingers. "Tha long."

His eyes tried to focus on her fingers. “I can’t count. It’s too many.”

"Did a bad, so no snacks," she explained. "Ataata no snacks neither."

“Yeah, yeah.” He knew how this worked. It wasn’t the first time Ashleen had grounded him.

"When hurd, no fidding." She knew the rules and ataata said it was important to follow them.

“No fighting.” He repeated.

Adhera nodded, hands still on her hips. "Gudd. Gonna go now." He was still kinda scary, even if she mostly read a weird fog from him - like he did not really know what she was talking about. She might have to make sure he understood and come back later.

“Ashleen. Nap.”

"Not Ashleen. Adhee. Dun wanna nap."

“It’s bedtime.”

"Nuh. Ataata says when beddime." And with that, she turned around and left to go find her father. It was dinnertime before it would be bedtime.

It was dinnertime soon, but Dianthia was enjoying being out - and from one of her hiding-watch-spots, which were spots that gave good field of vision while staying hidden, she observed the perimeter and - hey? Who was that? She crawled out of her hiding hole, and snuck through the grass, sneaking up on the woman before going - "Who is?"

Psykhe looked down to the child. “Scout Major Psykhe Blerster.” Wesley was perched on her arm, Psykhe scratching his head.

"Uh. Whad call?" She was a bit confused about that because that was a lot of names. "Hi Wessley."

“Psykhe.” Hmm. “Wesley is getting old. It might be time for him to come home and me send another familiar here.”

"Like Gran?" She cocked her head.

She hummed. “Sort of. Wesley doesn’t have more than a few years left now.” So it was best he come home and enjoy the rest of his time. Possibly take a mate.

"Ah. Mus go to chirren and they take care. His turn being gran."

Psykhe chuckled. “More or less.”

"We got birds. Chickies." But she was not sure why they had Wesley, or since when.

“I know. I helped bring them here. Just as I left Wesley here at your father’s request.”

Dianthia thought for a couple of moments. "Is Wesley pet?"

“Hmm? No. He’s a familiar. It’s... similar, but he has an important job he has to do.”

"Oh. Okay. No pets in house." But since Wesley was not a pet, it was alright. But... Her eyes widened. "Wha familiar?"

“A familiar is a bonded animal. They help you with things.”

"Okay." Well. She didn't really need a pet anyway, but okay. "What help? Ead woms?" _Spare_ worms?

“Wesley’s job is to come and find me if anyone here is in danger, so that I can make sure no one gets hurt.”

"Oooh. I help too! Fin hiding places! Make snackholes!"

“That is very good,” she praised. Useful.

"Wanna see? When scawy man came, ev'one had a hiding spot."

“I’d love to see.” Wesley flapped up to her shoulder.

"Okay!!!" She led the way, showing the holes in order of proximity. The hollow root first. "Ambwose and Awacii. Ambowse scawed alone so Awacii godda go in wif."

“Ambrose is the smallest one. He would be if he were alone.”

"Know Ambowse?"

“I know all of you, Dianthia.”

"Oh. How?"

“Wesley. And I come here to watch myself.”

"Oh. Hide good," she praised. She had never seen this woman before.

“Yes.”

"Gonna be good too." She nodded, sure of herself.

“I bet you will.”

"And now time for dinner. Am hungy."

“Do that. I will keep surveying for a while to make sure there are no further threats.”

"Okay! Bye!" She skipped off to go home.


	59. Ramen is Soup too

The next morning, most of their visitors left with Rozaria - except Raizel, who insisted on staying here to supervise Muzaka. A mediator, to make sure no one here got harmed. These were still enemies of Muzaka, so he needed to be protected from them as much as they needed protection from him, too. Ambrose crawled up to Raizel and, with a tiny voice, said: "Help."

"Help?" He knelt down to be closer to eye level with the child.

"Yes. Need help." He nodded and crawled off towards the kitchen, expecting the man to follow him. Raizel followed him. Was he hungry? Ambrose stopped in front of the pot where his father simmered the soup and started undressing. "Wanna ged in." And Ataata annoyingly even started putting on a heavy clay lid so he definitely needed help.

"... I do not believe this course of action wise," Raizel stated.

"No. Is gudd. Stew baf besd baf. Godda try."

"But everyone eats this stew. It will ruin it if your hair gets in." Even Raizel had had a few bowls. As a substitute for ramen since they did not have any and Raizel was used to eating on a daily basis.

"Gonna ead id all alone." He rolled his eyes and whined in annoyance. Why was everyone so _mean_ and _unsupportive_?!

Raizel closed his eyes for a bit and hummed. "What if we made our own stew for this?"

"Own stew?" He was listening.

Raizel nodded. He knew more or less how to make ramen broth, so... "Yes. We'll find a smaller pot, so there's less to eat, and make a smaller stew."

"No. Wan big stew."

"Then I suppose you do not get to try _my_ soup." Raizel shook his head, as if genuinely hurt that Ambrose would not try it.

"Uhm..." He shuffled uncomfortably. In that moment, Maduke came in, and sighed heavily. "_Ambrose._"

Raizel remained crouching on the floor with Ambrose, but looked up and nodded at Maduke.

"Ambrose. How many times do we have to discuss this? Food is not toy, and we do not bathe in it." Ambrose just whined as Maduke picked him up to dress him again.

Raizel rose as Ambrose was picked up. "Food is to be eaten. If too much is made..." He sighed. "I'd hate for it to go to waste simply because it has been tainted."

"Yes. He tries this with every new adult who doesn't know this yet, this little repeat offender."

He sighed. "And here I'd even offered to make him a personal stew to bathe in." Just so he didn't ruin the communal one.

"Yes. We tried that. And hotter baths. And a personal bowl he can sit in. And baths with stock cubes Claudia sent."

Raizel's eyes narrowed. "Stew baths are only for children who behave. And stay out of the communal pot."

" Bu soup baf is no soup baf if no in big pot!", Ambrose protested.

He shook his head slowly. "A soup bath is a soup bath as long as you are in soup. It would not be a soup bath otherwise." That was common sense, wasn't it? "I was going to make you a _ramen_ bath. A special type of soup that can only be done in a smaller pot." A lie, but Ambrose would not know that. And Raizel was willing to sacrifice the ramen packs Frankenstein had sent with him when he'd found out Raizel was staying for this.

"Uhm..." He thought, shifting a little.

"Raizel, we do not negotiate with terrorists," Maduke cut in. "Ambrose has to learn that there are rules, and that no one gets special treatments." It was a question of principle, and, knowing that Raizel was psychic, he hoped he could communicate that if he started giving _one_ extra privileges, he would end up having to give them to all of the children.

Raizel nodded. He tended to give special privileges to Lunark's children, but with eight running around, he supposed he could understand the need to restrict it.

Ambrose whined a little. "Make special soup?"

"We can make the special soup _but_ no one will bathe in it."

"I will make special soup." Raizel confirmed. "But you must follow the rules laid out."

The boy stuck out a lip. "... No bafs...?" Also, this was the first time someone other than his ataata or gran would cook and he was kind of interested.

"No baths, and we share with everyone. Because ..."

"Shawing is cawing," Ambrose grumbled.

"Would you like to watch me cook?" Raizel offered.

"Uhm.. okay." Ambrose had calmed, so Maduke set him down again. "I will check on Muzaka." For that, he got a cup from the water he boiled each morning, as well as some of his mother's flatbread. He did say he would not kill Muzaka, including not just starving him to death.

Raizel got to work, holding Ambrose in one arm as he substituted having one less hand with his telepathy. “I do not know this kitchen. Can you help me find things?”

"Okay!" Ambrose chirped. "Know kidschen, is mine!"

* * *

As Raizel and Ambrose got to work, Maduke headed upstairs into his room. "Muzaka!" he called out a moment before entering.

“Yeah?” He was almost properly awake now.

Maduke stepped in. "I promised not to kill you, so here." He just offered him the water and the flatbread. Muzaka took it, confused as to why Maduke would bother feeding him."Don't make a face like that. You're my hostage. My ticket to freedom. It's in my interest to keep you alive for now."

“You...” His face reddened. He was... _using_ him so that he could escape?! Muzaka had played right into his hands?!

"And if that does not work out, I can still kill you and claim Lordship and pardon myself."

He _snarled_. “Maduke! You...”

"Before you start shit - the Noblesse is here right now. And will be, until my parole is sorted out."

“_Raizel_ is here?!” Oh, holy shit. He’d somehow gotten him on his side? _How_?

"Yes. He is here. And Lunark intends to dethrone you. So. I won." A malicious smile. It felt _good._

His head fell back. _Fuck_. So why wasn’t he just _killing_ him then?! Like he’d killed Ashleen!

"Now. Eat and drink before I force you to. I am not letting you _die_ in my custody."

“And if that is what I want?”

"You don't have a say in this. Then I will have to forcefeed you, and believe me, I'd rather not."

He grimaced, tearing off a bite of flatbread.

"I would have offered you some jerky, too, but you're grounded." That was just too amusing to not bring it up.

“... Grounded?”

Ah this was too amusing. "We're grounded. No snacks for six days."

His hand came up to rub his face. “What kind of a punishment...?”

"The kind of punishment children give." To Adhera, no snacks and having to clean the chicken cages _was_ the worst of punishments she could think of, after all.

He groaned. Of course. Just like Ashleen would give.

Maduke turned away. "Don't do anything stupid. Or do you want to go back to deamland?"

“Like _what?_” The hell did he think he was going to be doing?

"What do I know? You have proven to have a talent for stupidity."

He just wanted Maduke to suffer for what he’d done to Ashleen! Why was that so much to ask for?

With that, Muzaka was left alone with the bread and the water. They were still enemies - things just had changed now. After a couple of minutes, one of the girls peeked in. Bellisia, who almost looked like a copy of Maduke. Curiously, she peeked into the room, not much more than her head showing. "... Hi?"

“... Hello?” One of the children.

She approached carefully and pointed at his face - his brows, more specifically. "Why long?"

“I’m sorry?”

Bellisia ran her index fingers over her own eyebrows. "Why long?"

“... Because they are, I dunno. Why are yours like that?”

That made her hum. "Okay." He had a point and she was willing to concede that. "Am Bell."

“I am Muzaka.” He supposed he did owe that much to her.

"Is bower? Abba's ataata? Who?" What did he have to do with the other people she knew?

“... I... am the father of a sister of yours that died.” That was the best way to describe it.

"More sissers? Is okay. Got lods."

“That one was _mine_ and she is gone.” He did not expect such a young child to understand, but it still hurt.

Bellisia could feel that he hurt, and she did not understand, but: "Is sad," she pointed out factually. That much she could tell.

He grit his teeth, looking to the front of him. Speaking with a child... “Go find your parents. I doubt you’re allowed to be here.” Maduke would not allow them around him if he was anywhere near a decent parent.

"No. Ataata said no talks." Bellisia shuffled. "Okay. Bye!" He was right, she supposed her father had a reason for not wanting them here.

He sighed, choosing to focus on his anger at Maduke. Again, he’d have to put it off, but someday... he’d kill Maduke once and for all. A true revenge for Ashleen’s fate.

* * *

Downstairs, life went on and introducing the children to ramen was... interesting, to say the least. This was their first encounter with noodles (and wheat products in general) and they discussed whether one could classify them as worms. Anyway, the flavours convinced the children. That was the important bit. "What do we say, children?", Maduke asked seriously.

"Fank you!!!" The children chirped happily.

Rai nodded. “It is my favourite food. I do not mind sharing it.”

Ramen? They used to feed their prisoners with ramen noodles because they were cheap and filling and easy to make en masse. Of course, this was probably a variety much better than what they had given prisoners. Adhera smiled. "Shawing is gudd. Can have snack." Rai earned one.

Rai did not know what snack the were offering, but he nodded all the same. “I thank you.”

"Ataatas frood leafer," Mizra added. Adhera had informed her about the punishment.

“You can make leather from fruit?” That sounded... almost like an oxymoron, from what he knew about leather.

"If you mash and dry it, it takes a leathery texture," Maduke explained. "Not that you can actually use it for anything other than snacking."

Ah. That made sense, he supposed. He nodded at that. That said, they had said it was Maduke’s, and he’d gotten an image of him being disallowed. They seemed to be a personal snack of the werewolf’s. “Frankenstein makes good cake.”

"Whassa?" Mizra asked curiously.

“It is... fluffy sweet bread.” As best as he could explain.

"Sweet!" Dianthia clapped her hands in cheers. While Mizra was mostly interested in savoury foods, she was more of a sweet tooth.

“I like sweet things,” Raizel stated. Ramen notwithstanding.

"I like piggy-taystee-schdrips." Mizra bounced on her chair. 

"Bacon. It's called bacon, Mizra."

“Hecate and Takeo are quite fond of bacon.”

"Who da? Heca an who?"

“Takeo... I suppose... you’d say he’s Lunark’s children’s elder brother.” If you looked at how Frankenstein viewed the Trio as his children. The Trio themselves seemed to see him more as a beloved boss/ unspecified family member.

"So Heca's and Deida's brower?" Adhera asked

“And Yaxkin. They have a younger brother too now.”

"What Dassil do?", Adhera asked. He was fun.

“Drassil comes to play with Deiter fairly often. They enjoy drawing.”

"Wanna fighdd Deida," Tanace stated confidently.

“Why?” Raizel asked. He did not particularly find fighting fun. It was disastrous when he did.

"Is fun! Pwacdiced too! Wif ataata and Miza." She put up her fists to show a part of her fighting stance.

Rai nodded. “He has been practicing as well.”

"Godda fite!" If Deiter practiced too, she would absolutely have to fight him again!

“I’m sure he will.”

Tanace nodded solemnly. "Gonna win."

Raizel did not respond, taking in some of his noodles instead with a deliberate slurp. He was not getting in the middle of that.Slurp! Mizra slurped hers a little louder, like a competition. Of course all the children here slurped - but she wanted to be the loudest. Maduke thought of a vacuum cleaner as he watched her.

It brought a smile to Rai’s face, seeing that the children enjoyed the ramen he’d made. Lagus simply looked absolutely dumbfounded from having seen _the Noblesse_ slurping noodles.


	60. A Sincere Apology

After they had eaten, Maduke shooed the children to go and take their noonnaps. Or else, they would get tired and irritable too early. While his mother and Lagus took care of getting the children to nap, Maduke joined Raizel in the kitchen for the cleanup. "You know, Muzaka will not just relent." It was a simple fact. If they released him, he would just come back sooner or later.

Raizel sighed deeply. “His grief runs deep. This is not the first time he’s attempted suicide via fighting someone.”

"If you want him to live, find a way to keep him away from me and my family." That was all he had to say. Because if he ever got another chance to kill Muzaka, he would seize it.

“... I do not know how to help him,” Raizel admitted.

A moment of hesitation. "... No one can help him as long as he doesn't want it."

“... Correct.” He was genuinely upset by that. His dear friend did not want help. So he would continue to do things like this.

Some animals just had to be put out of their misery. He knew that he did not need to say that aloud. "I won't show mercy a second time."

“Even if one of the children interfered again?” Maduke would kill in front of them as they begged him not to?

That one made him pause. But ultimately... "Yes. He received mercy because of Adhera. If he comes back, he decided to throw that chance away. She gave him a chance to get his shit together, and if he comes back, it means he does not want that."

“... Frankenstein had me go through something called ‘grief counselling’.” Muzaka could probably benefit too, if he was willing.

"Whatever it takes. My days of personal issues with him are over. But that does not mean I will risk my children, or my own safety, just to keep him from destroying himself."

“Of course.” Raizel had almost killed him over his insistence on harming his human friends.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He doubted there was anyone else who _could._ Of course, this was not entirely selfless - there was no guarantee he'd win a second time.

"... He once threatened my friends, to make me kill him. At this point I am desperate enough to try almost anything."

"And you still think there is hope for him?" That was downright _naive._

"... He is still there. When he is not consumed by his grief."

Of course, he was not one to talk about this. Not when he was the one who had caused this grief. "He was never meant to live." Well. Neither was Raizel, but that was another matter. That grief was _meant_ to get him killed. And it was still doing its purpose. Just slowly. "I don't blame him. I couldn't either."

"... People die. There is nothing you can do about that but continue on. Even if they were the most precious to you." Raizel had lived that.

"No. Some people... they are not just most precious to you. They are not _the most important._ They are... the _only_ thing. Everything." Shit. Shit shit shit shit. "Fuck!", he cussed, turning away sharply. That was... the ugliest feeling in the world and his mother had warned him that eventually, he would feel it. And when he felt it, it would feel awful.

Raizel watched him walk away. His guilt... he'd been forced to feel it even without having Claudia's condition. He continued to work on the dishes. Good. Then Maduke understood.

He needed to get _away._ However, Maduke could not escape this. Now that he was truly capable of _feeling_ the magnitude of the harm he had willingly caused, how could he come back on that? Of course Muzaka wanted him dead. Maduke had wanted people dead for less. It was in that moment he wished Adhera had not stopped him. He wished he had finished it and never stopped even once to think about what would happen. If you spare someone once, are you bound to do it again?

He set out, away from the house, and did not know where to go. How was anyone supposed to just _handle_ this? He had never seen how much blood he had on his hands. Of course, he knew. He could put numbers to the pain he had caused. But never sympathy. Never pity. Never even an ounce of guilt over the things he had done. And now that he felt it... He did not know what to do. And there was no one in the world who could tell him.

Tanace was outside, attempting to fight a tree. She raised a hand, waving at him. "Ataata!" Ah... He felt weird. Bad weird. Sad. Like Deiter when he almost drowned.

Ah. Shit. He stopped. "Yes, Tanace?" A forced smile that would not even fool a blind person.

"Wha wrong?"

Of course, the children could not be fooled. He could shield his thoughts and feelings, yes, but only to a certain degree - not when they were ripping him open from the inside. "I... it's complicated, Tanace."

"'Plicaeded?" Her head tilted.

"...That's... when it's hard to explain." Especially to a child. He shuffled uncomfortably. "I need a walk."

"Come wif?" She trailed after him.

Maduke took a deep breath. He was supposed to stop shutting people out. "... Okay."

"Up! Need cuddles!" Ataata said he liked cuddles and walks when he felt bad.

These children were honestly better than what he deserved. Each of them. Even Ambrose when he was being a brat. With a weak smile, Maduke picked Tanace up and squeezed her ever so slightly.

She squeezed back. "Feels bad. 'S 'plicaeded."

"Yes. I think I never felt worse before." This was uglier than anything else he had felt. The people he murdered, the people he lost, the people who left. "I hope none of you will ever feel like that."

"Why feel bad?" It was complicated, yes, but why? "Mean man?" He say something mean?

"... I was the first to get mean," he admitted. "... and now he is just being mean back at me."

"Oh..." Hmm. "Godda say sorry. Do bedder." It's what they said whenever they fought.

He laughed nervously. "Tana, I did _so_ bad, there is no point in saying sorry."

"Godda say id anyway. 'S the rules. You said."

He sighed. Was he really going to have to do this? "He doesn't want me to say sorry, Tana."

"Bud ids the rules." Whether they wanted it or not.

"There is no winning against you little bunch of lawyers, is there?" A weak smile. Shit. But that's what he dreaded most. Having to face Muzaka and... what then? Open up and be rejected anyway, because this was the only logical thing Muzaka could do?

"No. Rules is rules," Tanace confirmed with a nod.

Maduke sighed. "... Alright. I... have to do better. I know."

“Good boy. Can has snack. After grounnin’s ober.”

He laughed and squeezed her affectionately. "Okay. Thank you."

“Godda do bedder tho!” Just so he knew the terms of it. She giggled at being squeezed.

"Okay." Not hard. It's not like he was going to murder anyone again. Hopefully.

Tanace snuggled into her ataata. “Godda cuddle now.”

"Okay. Cuddles are the best." She and her siblings were the reason he was _able_ to feel like this. Awful. But it was also... Like being a full person. No parts left hollow. Hours later, he returned home. Spending time together probably did both of them good.

* * *

It took him a day to actually find the courage to do what he had to. Tanace was right, but that didn't make it any easier. The right thing was never easy, and there weren't many things he'd done right in his life. Every fiber of Maduke's being was revolted by the thought of what he'd have to do, but deep down inside he knew: it wasn't Raizel who had to have this conversation with Muzaka. He did. With sweaty palms, Maduke entered his room, where Muzaka still sat in the corner.

“Yes?” The person he hated most, before him once again. Muzaka wished he could reach over and choke the life out of him.

Quietly, he sat in front of Muzaka, on his knees and hands folded in his lap. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. Not now. "I know that when you exiled me, you assumed I'd just slowly wither away or just do you a favour and kill myself.”

“Ah.” Was that not obvious? “Yes, that was the assumption.”

What was he supposed to say? He was never at a loss for words, and all carefully laid out things he'd planned for hours beforehand were gone. When was the last time he hadn't known what to say? It was embarrassing and humiliating both, to be so obviously unable to express himself.

Muzaka looked away. Fool. Why was he even here? It wasn’t as if Muzaka was unaware that Maduke cared for nothing beyond himself and his immediate surroundings. “If you’ve changed your mind on parole I suggest you kill me now.”

"No. Adhera gave you something I have no right to take."

“Adhera.” He repeated. He had no idea who that even was.

"I didn't kill you because I didn't want her to see that. Not because I planned to use you as bargaining chip right from the start. She decided to come out of hiding and stand between us to save your life. And... What I'm trying to say is... When we get another chance to live... It's precious. Even if we don't want it. And even if we don't deserve it."

A hand came up to cover his eyes, a mad laughter starting to fill the room. Maduke thought _he_ was one to speak to Muzaka on it? “Ah. _You’re_ one to call life precious?!” He laughed even harder.

That ... Really didn't work. Not really. Put off, Maduke pulled away by a couple of inches. Ugh. _Shit._ "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm still saying it. _I am sorry._ And that's one of the few times I've ever been honest with you."

“You. You’re _sorry_.” Good. Let the guilt consume him.

"I might be hating every second of it, but I still am." No one _liked_ being sorry, though. It was best to not have anything to be sorry for, if not having a conscience was not an option.

Muzaka laughed even harder, tears leaking from his eyes. “You know? None of this was even _necessary_! I _offered_ you the fucking job you killed her for!”

It was necessary. It needed to be _his_ and Muzaka never cared enough to really understand why he couldn't just give it away like that. His victory needed to be complete. But it didn't matter anymore. He had lost all the same.

Muzaka’s expression went blank, lifeless. “I don’t care if you _are_ sorry. I won’t ever forgive you.”

"I know." There was a certain gentleness to his tone - an _understanding._

“She was _innocent_. She had no part in whatever the fuck your problem is with me. You... you had more than one way of getting me out of the way. Why did it have to be _this_?!”

"You want the truth? I didn't even think it'd work in the first place. Because we needed the Noblesse gone and everyone would have known who to look at if we poisoned him. So we couldn't poison or otherwise assassinate the one man who could take him down. That's the truth."

“You... I am _not_ strong enough to take down Raizel.” Everything that had happened had proved that, hadn’t it?

"We thought you did kill each other."

“Was it worth it, then? Was being Lord everything you dreamed?” He spat.

"No. That's the joke. That cursed throne brought nothing but misery to anyone who ever sat on it."

Ashleen had died for absolutely nothing, and though it brought a hollow, vindictive joy that it didn’t get Maduke what he wanted, it just made him feel even more empty. Muzaka rose, trying to make his way out of the room.

Maduke didn't get up, and didn't try to stop him. "When she stepped in to save your life, she gave you a chance to actually make something of it. Don't throw it away. Let's never meet again."

Muzaka scoffed. “I don’t want to hear a lecture from _you_.” He slammed the door, cracking the wood without care. He might be a hostage here, but that didn’t mean he had to stay in this house. Not when he couldn’t leave the island.

Great. That door was busted. "You know, the barrier isn't exactly stable!", He just called after him. If Muzaka ripped it to pieces, no one could blame them.

Muzaka was not listening in the least. Even if he was, bringing down the barrier was not something he’d care to do. This place... he hated it. He hated Maduke. He hated this whole damn world.


	61. The Next Overlord

While Maduke tried to have a heartfelt conversation, Ambrose was trying to climb the stairs. It always took him a bit. And then... The weird scary man! So Ataata allowed him to go, so maybe - "Help!" Ambrose chirped.

He stopped, dead eyed at him. “Yes?”

"Need help." But first, he needed to get down the stairs. One step at a time, backwards, because he didn't like rolling like Bell sometimes did.

Muzaka just picked him up. Fine. Whatever. He could take the pup with him.

"Kidschen," he instructed. That was okay. While he didn't exactly like being carried by people he didn't know, it was definitely faster.

“If you’re hungry, why didn’t you just ask someone for food?” He could probably just set him down at the bottom of the stairs and call for Raizel.

"No. Soup baf."

"No!" Adhera bounced in as she heard that - and saw, too! A gasp. Why was the bad man carrying Ambrose?!

Who the fuck takes baths in soup?! “That is insanity.”

"No soup baths! Is the rules!" Adhera stomped her foot, clearly angered by Ambrose, who just stuck out his tongue in response.

“Here. You want him?” Muzaka held the weird toddler out to her.

Adhera took Ambrose. "No snacks. Still gwounned. Did a bad."

“Try and stop me.” He continued looking for an exit. He had no idea the layout of this place. Ah. There was a door. He opened it, hoping it was a way out. Luckily, it was a way out, leading into the garden. Raizel was right outside, with Ranuncula, the rabbits and the frog Stickytongue. He looked mildly surprised when he saw Muzaka. A questioning look. Muzaka ignored them entirely, he had no interest in this place and was leaving.

Ambrose looked around. Well. At least Adhera was holding him so that was okay.Adhera huffed as he left. “Bad! Needa lisen!”

"Dunno." Ambrose didn't know a word for it but he wanted to be like that too. Ignore rules.

“_Notsnack_.” She warned. “Gonna ged eaded one day.”

"No. Is okay. Am Notsnack." And even if he got eaten, that was fine too.

“No! Is _Notsnack_ so geddin eaded is bad!”

"Notsnack, so no gedding eaded." No one will eat him in the first place.

“Bud mean man nod do rules. If soup ged eaded.”

"Mean man ead me?"

“Yus.” That was exactly what he’d do. “‘Cause he ead things anyway.”

"Oh. No. Jus' wanna soup baf."

“Bud he ead you if you do.”

"Nod gonna ask mean man." He would have to wait for another opportunity. Lots of people came here all the time so maybe next time someone would do it.

“Wha if here _foweber_?”

"Noooooo!!!!" He shook his head violently. Then he could never safely have a soup bath again!

Adhera nodded. Maybe... maybe it was _good_ that mean man was here. Kept Ambrose from breaking rules. But that didn’t mean he could keep breaking them either! Adhera was gonna tell him he did bad. Ambrose just leaned his head against Adhera's shoulder. If she was already carrying him around, he'd just enjoy it.She huffed. What was she supposed to do with Ambrose now?

"Wha do?", Bellisia asked, passing them on her way out, but stopped because Adhera usually didn't carry Ambrose but now she did and that was strange.

“Mean man almos eaded Ambwose.”

"Noooo! Bad Zaka!" Bellisia shook her head and patted Ambrose. "He's Notsnack. No eading!"

“Name is Zaka?” How did Bell know that?

"Asked. Wanned know why long bows." She pointed at her eyebrows.

“Well?” Why did he have long eyebrows?

Bellisia shrugged. "Dunno. Why mine no long." Now she wanted to have long brows too.

“Dunno,” Adhera answered. Weird thing to worry about.

"Wha do now? Godda hide again?" If the man wanted to eat Ambrose...

“Um. Gonna tell him bad. An keep Ambwose oudda soup ‘cause he’s nod sposed ta be soup anyways.”

"Okay. Good plan." Bell nodded.

“Where go?” Actually... “Bell. Oberloads wan Nodsnack?”

"... Wha?" She tilted her head.

“Um. Could gib to oberloads. Then no mo’ wowwies ‘boud Ambwose.”

"Wha???", Ambrose asked with a distressed whine. "Hm. Like loads of bewwies so maybe."

“An then Ambwose jus be skwiwal fwom now on. Has tail. ‘S fine.”

"Okay." Bellisia kinda wanted to know what would happen and she could still come and visit Ambrose when he began his new life as squirrel.

“When should do?”

"Now." Since she wasn't doing anything important right now.

Adhera nodded. “‘Kay lesgo.” Ambrose’s lip quivered. Did he not even get a say in this?

Bellisia led the way to the tallest tree in the vicinity and made a chattering noise to call upon the squirrels. Adhera set Ambrose down. “Bwoughd sacwifice. Is Nodsnack.”

The squirrels did come out, almost twenty of them, with red bushy tails. "Take Notsnack an make him sqwiwwell. Got tail."

“Yus,” Adhera nodded. “Keep oudda twouble. No mo’ soup bafs.” Since the squirrels didn’t take baths at all, as far as she knew.

Ambrose sobbed at that while the squirrels touched him with their tiny paws. He had the energy of the overlord, and it was much stronger than his, so maybe ... One day... He could become the new overlord. The squirrels communicated their acceptance with happy chattering.

Adhera smiled. “Like him then?” Oh good! “Can keeps.” She and Bell could leave then.

The squirrels chattered happily in goodbye, rubbing against Ambrose to get their smell on him so all creatures here would know that this was, indeed, a squirrel.Ambrose cried more. This was just. So, so bad. He didn’t want to be a squirrel! He was happy being a puppy! What was he supposed to do as a squirrel?

At first, the squirrels tried to calm their new tribe member with snacks and encouraging chatter, but then they realised - he didn't eat nuts, which in itself would be tolerable, but, more importantly, he couldn't climb trees. That was absolutely unacceptable. And so, Ambrose was abandoned by his squirrel brethren, crying his heart out because maybe Ataata or Abba would find him and make him a puppy again and take him home.

Muzaka was simply walking the island, trying to find a decent place to bunker down. There was the old cave the family had stayed in, he supposed, but he wanted some place he could call his own. However, upon hearing a crying child, he could not help but respond. Yeah, it was one of Maduke’s offspring, but a kid was a kid and Ashleen had been his seed as well. Wasn’t that... the brat who wanted to be soup?

Ambrose laid there, sobbing softly because he was getting tired of crying loudly. Sniffling, he looked up at the approaching man. "No eads!" He sniveled, snot all over his face. "Am sqwiwwell now!"

“I’ve eaten squirrels before.” Ah. Weird kid. “Come on.” He picked him up, taking him to a river to wash his face.

"Wanna be puppy 'gain!", he sobbed.

Ah. Well then... Muzaka dunked him in the river, washing the squirrel smell off of him. “You can’t just stop being a puppy anyway.”

The cold river water made him shriek with terror. Nooooooo!!! He cried even harder. This was awful! He was cold!!! He did nothing to deserve this!!!!!!!!

As Muzaka finished washing the puppy up, he walked back out of the river with him, drying them both by using his aura to heat the air around them. “There. All clean.”

"Did no bads!" He sobbed, still wildly upset. This was the worst day of his entire life.

“No bads?” Muzaka raised an eyebrow. “Kid I was just washing you off.”

"Ataata gib cold baf when do bads!" He wailed. Being washed in the river was _a punishment._

“Ah. Weird. I wash in the river all the time. It’s fine.” What the fuck was wrong with Maduke’s kids?

"Nooooo! Is cold! Wan Ataata!" He didn't give random cold baths! Everyone was right this mean man was really mean.

“Too bad. He said he doesn’t want to see me again. Guess you’re mine now.” Ah, shit. He was going to need supplies, wasn’t he?

"Nooooooo!! Abba??!?"

“Do I look like I know where he is? I was looking for a place to stay away from you all.”

"Take Adhee an Bell, no me!!! Am good boy!!"

“I don’t even know who they are.” The boy... was kind of cold. Not good for a baby. Muzaka partially transformed, growing fur but not bothering to unleash his power. He’d have to keep him warm then. Didn’t he see spare blankets at that cave?

"Wors sissers!!! Bad! Gib me to sqwiwwells as sacwifice!"

“Those are some pretty big words for a kid your age,” he praised. “Come on, let’s go find some blankets.”

He just sniveled softly. This was awful. He wanted his abba and ataata back. "Wan Awacii."

“Don’t know who that is either.” He walked in the direction of that cave. “You know anywhere for me to stay that’s not your house or old place?”

"Nooo!" In response to both.

“No because you don’t know? Or because you don’t want to help me find one?” Why was he so cold? Muzaka activated a bit of his aura to warm his fur and the air around the child, holding him close. “You are way too cold for a puppy.”

"Noooo! Wanna home!" He didn't want another place!

“And I’m not allowed back. Kind of a problem, don’t you think?” Ah. There was the cave. “Let’s get what you think we’ll need from here.”

"Need Awacii!!!" The cave was clearly mostly abandoned, though still in _occasional_ use. There were some things to salvage.

Muzaka grabbed a blanket, wrapping the child in it. “Better?”

"No. Is cold." And it was not the blankets at home and he'd never see his parents or grandmother or Araceae again because he was small and didn't know the way and it was awful.

Muzaka sighed, warming it further with his aura. He sure did complain a lot for a little guy. “I could have left you with the squirrels.” Could still take him back, actually.

"Wanna go hoooooome." He whined.

“Then go home,” Muzaka snapped. He’d done nothing but try and help the brat since they’d met.

"Dun know way!!!" He was totally lost.

“Follow the river.”

"Cand walk!" This was horrible what if he never reached home?!? The river was long!

“Look, I have done nothing but try to help you since we met. Getting you to the kitchen, rescuing you from the squirrels, bringing you here to get you warm. I cannot go back, so we are at an impasse.”

"Why no go back??!?"

Muzaka grit his teeth. “Because I _hate_ Maduke. He took everything from me.” He had to take deep breaths to reign his rage back in.

He could read his anger, and whom he meant, and it made him whimper. This was scary.

“He hates me just as much. That’s why he took what I loved most. I cannot be near him. Not without wanting to take from him. I am willing to protect you, but I _cannot_ take you back, understand?” It was a trade-off.

He sobbed. This was awful. Either he stayed with the scary meanman, resumed his squirrel life or tried to get home by himself. He didn't respond, overwhelmed with the badness of the choices.

Muzaka sighed, getting back to work on warming the blankets. He’d get a fire going soon. They’d probably need to stay the night here at least. Maybe he could just leave the weird kid here and he’d be fine. This was still in use, after all.


	62. Rescue

In the meantime, at the house, Maduke gathered the children for dinner. Except... "Girls, did any of you see your brother?" Where was he?

“We don god one anymo’,” Adhera answered.

"_What?!_" He turned around sharply to look at her.

“Don godda bwofer,” she repeated.

"Where is he?!" A spike in panic. What was she on about?

“Gafe him to oberloads.”

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" That was maybe the first time he actually yelled at them.

“So he can be a sqwiwwel,” she explained.

"Why did you do that?!"

“So Zaka cand eads him.” Her expression clearly conveyed that she thought it was obvious.

"..." He didn't have time for this. "Lagus, we need to find him." Ambrose was easily upset and Moonmother knows how he was.

“Of course.” It was rare that Lagus frowned. This was one of those situations. “The tree then.”

"And you, girls, this is not the last you hear of it!" They should be able to tell that whoever was involved was likely in a whole world of trouble.

Lagus rushed to the tree with Maduke. “Not here.” He looked into the tree, communicating with the squirrels. “... They accepted him, but decided against keeping him because he can’t climb.”

" ..." Of _course._ "Then he must have crawled off." Shit. Shit. Then it might be any direction.

Lagus knelt, feeling for bits of aura. “He has to have left a trail, right?”

"Yes. Necessarily." He needed to calm down. "The squirrels must have seen something, right?"

He blinked, looking back up in the tree. “Oh... that’s...” His brow knitted deeply. He didn’t know how he was supposed to take that. Whether it was good or bad.

"What?" Oh no he did not like this reaction at all.

“Muzaka came this way. Picked up Ambrose.”

Shit. This was getting worse and worse. "We need to find them."

He nodded. “Muzaka would definitely have left a trail, right?” They could follow that.

"Yes. I should be able to track him." He was not the best tracker, but it should be enough to follow the trail of someone who didn't try to hide it. First, they reached the river, then, a turn - they were heading in the direction of their cave, if he wasn't mistaken. "Let's go." They could hurry there.

* * *

The child just would not stay warm. Muzaka had laid down a few more blankets by the fire, laying down with the child close to it before covering them both with more. He would keep the child warm. Even if it meant he himself would overheat.

"Ambrose! Muzaka!" He definitely felt Muzaka, even before he sensed the fire, and then, as they were almost there, he faintly perceived Ambrose as well. Maduke reached the cave first, Lagus a couple of feet behind him.

The growl Muzaka let out was entirely instinctive. One meant to warn an approaching threat off, rather than threaten outright.

He stopped, respecting the sound. "Ambrose. He's not well." He didn't need to see him to feel that he was too subdued to be alright.

“No shit. He keeps getting colder.” Even though Muzaka was clearly doing everything in his power to get him warm.

Oh no. This was not good. "Give him." He took a tentative step closer.

It took several breaths from Muzaka before he could manage to draw back the sheer rage from seeing Maduke, but he rose, moving to the wall to get as far away from Maduke as possible. The blanket fell in the process, revealing that he’d fully transformed to help as well.

Even if seeing Muzaka fully transformed evoked a deep instinctual reaction in him that was both defensive and provoked, he managed to fight it down enough to pick up his son. "Ambrose!" He was so feeble! And cold! It was horrible. "We're here. It's okay." He held him tightly. "We're here. Everything will be okay."

Lagus walked over, placing a hand on his child and mind-controlling him to make him stop self-destructing. They’d still have to get him warmer, but... he sighed. That was not normal of a child by any standards.

"What do we do now?" In this moment, genuine worry and insecurity were rather obvious in his tone and face. This was not an external crisis destroying people he did not know. This was his own child in an awful state.

“Get him warm. I’ve made him stop forcing himself colder.” Maybe... “He likes hot baths.”

"He was forcing himself colder?!" _Why_ would Ambrose even do that?

“To make his body shut down.” Ah... Lagus wasn’t exactly sure how to explain that nobles did have control over their bodies to the degree of forcing death. Or how Maduke would take that.

"Why?!" This didn't make sense. Anyway ... "The pond. I'll get water." If Lagus still had a pot here..

“Just heat the pond. I’ll hold him.” Since he had a higher heat tolerance.

"... Alright." He glanced to the fire and all the blankets. Muzaka had been trying to keep Ambrose warm. Maduke swallowed hard. "Thank you."

Muzaka looked to the side. “Like I’d let a child die if I had a choice.” Since clearly Ashleen’s death while he was hunting was not one.

"Let's go." He placed a hand on Lagus' back. Right now, getting Ambrose warmed up was a priority. They should be there in no time.

“Honestly, he’s always been iffy about living to begin with. Maybe the idea of living as a squirrel set him over the edge?” Lagus stepped into the pond, carefully keeping Ambrose out of it until it was heated.

"He was... Trying to kill himself?!" Adhera and whoever else was involved were all in so much trouble. A deep breath. Not now. He crouched down at the edge of the water, using his aura to redirect energy into the pond. He'd need to get it hot fast.

Muzaka, who had followed, settled at the other edge of the pond, directing his aura into it as well. “How hot do you need it?”

"Scalding and a bit." Ambrose once had asked for a bath during their activity time and Maduke had to cancel it because he was risking getting burnt.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded, getting to work on getting it higher. Lagus began lowering Ambrose into the water as it started reaching normal bath heats, so that he would grow warmer as the water did.

The temperature was rising. It seemed there was no such thing as 'too hot' for Ambrose, so he would keep heating it up until Lagus indicated him to stop - even if Ambrose once had downright insisted on _boiling_ bath water.

“This should be good. I don’t know how much more he can safely tolerate.” Boiling was enough, and though Lagus could take more, he didn’t know what Ambrose’s limit was.

Maduke nodded and pulled away sharply, shaking the scalding hot water off his reddened arms. He would be fine in a few moments. "How is he?"

“About the same condition as he was born in. I can work with this.” Lagus nodded.

And _that_ was already awful. He'd thought him dead, after all. Maduke's lips pressed into thin, upset line. "What do I do?"

“Hmm... I’m not sure? Maybe some food for when he regains consciousness? Assuming he does so tonight. He might just sleep.”

"We have potatoes here. He likes them best." He just could toss a few in the pond, in case he wanted them boiled.

Lagus nodded, chuckling. “I can’t believe I had to _mind-control_ a _child_.” Ah. This was the first time it had ever been required. “He’s half you, so his organs will heal quickly.” If he was honest, if Ambrose was fully noble, there probably would have been no saving him.

"I don't even know what kind of punishment one is supposed to give for trying to offer your sibling as a sacrifice to the squirrels."

“I don’t either. Their rationale seemed to be that he’d be safer with them somehow?” Lagus sighed deeply. “I can read their minds, but I really cannot understand them at times.”

"..." Maduke ran a hand over his face. Shit. He could have _lost_ Ambrose! "I can't believe this." This was a new peak of insanity.

“Do not think on it too much. We have him back and he will recover. Continuing to worry will do nothing.” Lagus relaxed into the water, still holding Ambrose, who remained submerged.

"... Alright. I will get potatoes." Some cooked, some raw, because one could never predict how Ambrose would want his.

Lagus placed a hand on Ambrose’s cheek. “Do you plan on waking tonight, little one?”

Ambrose just reacted with a small grumble, indecisive. Maybe. He was warm and he had Abba and Ataata back but this was really awful and what if something like this happened again?

Maduke quietly approached Muzaka. "Did he tell you anything?" It was important to find out _who_ actually did this.

“When I bathed him in the river to get him clean he said he’d done nothing bad. That ‘Adhee’ and ‘Bell’ were the bad ones.” Whatever that meant.

"... _Of course._" He shook his head. "Cold baths are a _punishment_ for him... and Adhera and Bellisia are in a whole world of trouble. Thank you."

How spoiled was that child that cold baths could be used as a punishment? That was... “Weird kids.”

"What do you expect from a horde of children who just egg each other on?"

“Not to encounter a child crying about being a squirrel?”

"Ah. We have a bit of a problem with sentient squirrels who convinced some of the children to accept them as their overlords." His face didn't move - delivered just as matter-of-fact as he used to deliver status updates when still serving as Muzaka's right hand.

“I... should I _not_ have eaten one?”

"You're not one of us so that's _your_ problem. A noble fucked a squirrel ten thousand years ago and we're dealing with the descendants. Lagus isn't sure whether they're legally nobles or squirrels."

Oh. Oh _fuck_ what? “I might have eaten a noble?”

"Possibly. They blackmail us for berries. Lagus is terrified of what they can do to his garden."

Muzaka gave the most disbelieving look before he remembered who he was talking to and booked it. Well. Fine. Maduke turned back to the task of finding potatoes for Ambrose.

* * *

Back home, Adhera shuffled towards Rai. "Godd no bower no more. Dassil can come."

“Drassil is getting his own sibling. Further, just because Ambrose is lost does not change that he is your brother.” Raizel did not look up from where Xanthe was teaching him to weave. He was staying here, he would help.

"... Ambowse is sqwiwwell now. We can have new bowwer."

“Does he want to be a squirrel?” Rai asked.

Adhera shrugged. "Overlowds ack-cepded so is okay."

Raizel looked at her, very clearly disappointed in her actions. “You can not force him to become something he is not against his will. That will harm him.”

"Bu Abba says we have enough an dunno whadda do with Ambowse." The mean man had given him to her and what was she supposed to do? "AND mean man Zaka can no ead sqwiwwells. Cuz sqwiwwells dun bathe."

“I am fairly certain I have seen Muzaka eat a squirrel before.” Not _here_. But before, yes.**.**

"Noooo!" Adhera jittered nervously. "No eads Ambowse! He's _Notsnsack_!"

“He would not eat a child,” Raizel assured. “Nor would he eat a werewolf or a noble. You all are both.” Even if they apparently thought that Ambrose could become a squirrel.

"No." Bellisia shook her head, lying next to her grandmother. "Is sqwiwwell now."

“Can he shapeshift?” He asked.

"Dunno." Bellisia shrugged.

“If he cannot, then he cannot he a squirrel. Even if they accepted him.” Simple.

"Abba says can be anything," Bellisia pointed out. "Sometimes am planny. O maybe wom."

“Perhaps he expects one day you will be able to shift properly.” And thus would not argue. “But you chose to be those things, did you not?”

The girls shrugged, clearly losing interest. To them, everything made perfect sense. And not long later - "****Adhera! Bellisia!****" Maduke and Lagus were back and the girls had a lot to answer for.

“... Ataata yell.” Adhera commented, looking to Bellisia.

"Ataata dun like sqwiwwells." They maybe should have thought of that, but now it was too late. 

_“I am not going to call you a third time!_"

“Only called once though.” Adhera got up, answering the call.

Maduke stood in the main room, arms crossed in front of his chest. And he was clearly _pissed off_ in a way he hasn't been before towards the girls. Whenever he thought their randomness had peaked already, they came up with something new.

“Ataata?” She tilted her head, confused by how angry he was. And at her and Bellisia.

"What were you two thinking? Why on earth did you think abandoning Ambrose in the woods after trying to give him away to squirrels was a good idea?!"

“Sqwiwwals said yes!” They didn’t _try_ to give him away. They _succeeded_.

"And then they abandoned him because he can't climb trees. Do you know where we found him?"

Bellisia tilted her head. “Didn’t wanna make him sqwiwwel?” But they were gonna see him as a squirrel later!

"_No._ Ambrose got so upset, he almost _died._ Do you two understand? You two hurt your brother so much, it would have been too late to save him had we not found him that fast!" Which was the real reason he was absolutely _livid._ Because someone could have died because of their shenanigans.

Bellisia _whined_. “Was gonna see how he does as sqwiwwel lader!”

"He didn't _want_ to be a squirrel! Did you two just grab him and take him there?"

“No. Mean man gafe afer tried for soupbaf,” Adhera explained.

"And then you decided to-" He groaned in annoyance. "No. I don't care. Your brother almost died because of what you two did!"

“Didn know tha!" How on earth were they supposed to know that was even possible?! Honestly, Adhera thought her ataata was overreacting.

"What? He could have gotten lost in the forest and get eaten by pigs. Or starved or frozen before we found him! Anything could happen! I am so disappointed. In both of you. _Especially_ you, Adhera."

“Didn know sqwiwwels gonna leaf him!” Adhera seemed frustrated by this, though Bellisia was a small ball of anxiety.

Maduke groaned and ran a hand over his face. "You're grounded. Both. To your rooms. You will think about what you've done, and why it's bad. And _then_ you can leave the room and apologize to Ambrose. You two are lucky we found Ambrose still alive."

Adhera huffed. _Fine_. She’d go. It made perfect sense to put him there though! She stomped her way there. Bellisia skulked to hers. If she’d had a tail like the two twins and her brother, she’d have it clearly tucked.


	63. Stress-Eating

Maduke took a couple of deep breaths. Bellisia seemed to be more aware of the bad outcome of this, so she'd probably understand it sooner. But Adhera... He didn't have the patience to discuss that _now._ Not with how close the shock sat. He'd have to ask his mother to get the other children in bed, his own turmoil would only prevent them from falling asleep.

Lagus continued carrying Ambrose, just as when he was little. “Xanthe. Do you happen to know where Araceae is?” Likely in the house, but since he already found someone to ask...

"I think she's in her room." Maduke had made a comb and she loved brushing her hair and what little fur she had.

“Ah. Good. Could you put the girls to bed tonight? Maduke is... understandably upset right now.” He was sure that Xanthe could sense how weak Ambrose was right now as well.

"Yes." Her brows furrowed slightly. "I heard him ground Adhera and Bellisia." It wasn't hard to, with how he'd raised his voice.

“... They are young. It will take time to understand the gravity of their actions.” Which was why they were grounded now. “I’m going to go see if Araceae would like to cuddle her brother.” It would do him well.

"I am sure she will be happy to." Xanthe nodded and stood. "Good night, Raizel." A very pleasant young fellow.

“Good night, Xanthe.” Raizel said. “It was enjoyable learning.” He was almost done with this weaving, so he could do another activity.

Lagus left as well, intent on asking Araceae to cuddle her brother. A couple of minutes later, Maduke came in, restless because he didn't really know what to do with himself. "You weave?" A glance at the thread and fabric the Noblesse was making.

“Xanthe was teaching me. I am staying. So I help.” Simple, right?

"Ah. Thank you." Very polite. One could not complain about such guests.

“It is no trouble.” He placed it down. “Ramen?” Raizel tended to have some or some tea when he was upset.

"I don't know." Was he hungry? Not really. Werewolves tended to need less and less meals as they aged.

“I will make some.” He could eat double servings if Maduke ended up not wanting any. In this case, there were only winners.

"... Alright." He might as well.

Raizel smiles slightly. “Food has always made me feel better.” Usually sugary foods, but ramen had its own comforts.

"Ah. Stress eating." He never really tried it, usually one for savouring.

“There is a term for eating like this?”

"Yes. When people start eating because they feel.. you know. Stressed. Angry. Sad. Negative." Personally, he tended to just get angry at the slightest thing going wrong. Maybe he really should try it with eating.

“... I usually just add more sugar to my tea.” He got to work on making the ramen.

"Still counts." It was hard to be upset when you had something sweet. Even Maduke had to admit that.

“Most give me weird looks when I tell them the amount I usually take.” He ignored them elegantly, of course. Preferences were just that and his being outside of their norm were nothing to be judgemental over.

"... What amount are we talking about?" Maduke raised a brow.

“Seven spoons. Nine if I am not feeling well.”

"... isn't that just syrup at that point?"

“You need thirteen before it becomes that thick.” He has checked.

"Speaking from experience, huh?" That was _very_ specific and he was pretty sure the Noblesse had a load of issues when he needed _that_ much sugar. No person who was _alright_ needed that much sugar.

“I do not enjoy the texture when it gets that way. So I switched to syrup covered sugar cubes when I want that much.”

"... Are you alright?"

“Hmm?” He began dishing the broth, putting the noodles in**.**

Nothing. He did not make further comments, but still noted how particular and strange this all was. "Why ramen?"

“My friends introduced me to it. It was the first thing I ate after waking back up.”

"Positive connotations." He nodded understandingly. "The most comforting thing I ever had was... this really _hearty_ flavourful lamb tangine in Morocco about four hundred years ago. Moonmother, to this day I don't know what secret ingredient created so much goodness."

“Hmm.” Back then... “Depending on trade routes... looking at possible local ingredients would be best for experimentation.” From what he’d learned from Frankenstein about how food culture was made.

"The people who made it are now long gone, and refused to share their secret ingredients." He clearly sounded annoyed by this.

Raizel nodded. Well... he could ask Frankenstein about what ingredients would have been common in Morocco at the time. Though, he wasn’t sure that actively helping the person who had abused one of his lovers was a good idea. Still, keeping everyone well was probably for the best.

He took the bowl of ramen Raizel made for him. Actually... "It tastes different." From when he had made it before. Tastier. Raizel sat with his own bowl, waiting for it to grow. “I have made it the same.” Though there could be some ingredient error.

"It's great." Actually, yes. It felt good to just _eat._

“It is my favourite for a reason.” He stared down at his ramen, watching it.

"Won't yours get soggy?"

“I am waiting for it to grow.”

"You mean, _get soggy_?"

“I believe Ik-Han once described it that way.” It was sad that the children were long gone.

"You like overcooked noodles?" Weird.

“They are bigger. More.”

"No. That's not how it works. The water is just in them."

“They are tastier this way.”

"... Aren't they just mostly water?"

“Broth does not taste bad.” Even when soaked into the noodles.

Well. He was not going to question how the Noblesse ate his noodles. "Thank you."

“Frankenstein says the noodles are just sugar with extra steps. Yet they taste very different.”

"... What?" That made no sense.

“Carbohydrates.”

Right. He was sure there was some explanation for it, but... "Aren't they made from wheat?" While sugar was made from sugarcane.

“Sugar grows in fruits as well. Sugar is how plants store energy. And sometimes it does so in more complex sugars.”

".. Okay. But only the sugar in fruit and sugarcane is actually sweet?" Weird.

“Complex sugars contain other chemicals. They break down into sugar. But we have eaten it by then.” If he remembered correctly.

".... Okay." That was all wild and he was not sure why Raizel was telling him this but he supposed it was a good distraction.

“Frankenstein had to explain it to me.”

"Ah." That made sense. "I... never really cared to learn more about science." There were things that _worked_ and he never really questioned why or how.

“I had to learn for school.” Otherwise Raizel would not have particularly cared either, interesting though it was.

"You went to school?"

“When I awoke, Frankenstein had created one, so I attended.”

"Ah." Alright. That... made about as much sense as anything else, he supposed. "We just teach our children what they need to know."

“There are no schools anymore. So that is what everyone will have to do.”

"It might be for the best. Humans and their knowledge have reached a point of creating more problems than they solved."

“They will adapt and overcome. Recreate what was good before. It is how they are. Even if bad always comes with it.”

"They knocked themselves back. But not out," Maduke summed up. This ramen was actually really good. "One could get used to this."

“I eat it for every meal at home,” he smiled.

"We eat stew for most meals so fair enough." It was tasty and fed everyone easily. The requirements changed as opposed to him living by himself a thousand years ago.

“It is tasty.” And there tended to be plenty of stew. Humans liked variety more, but Raizel was more content with routine.

"I used to like more intricate dishes but with ten people, it's usually about whatever scales well."

Raizel nodded. That made sense.

"What do you do, now that all your enemies are out of the game?" As far as he was aware, there were no more enemies for the Noblesse to be wary of.

“I help my bonded and his wife raise their children and am now expecting one of my own with one of my two lovers.”

Oh. Two? He decided not to make a comment regarding that particular detail. "Congratulations." It seemed like everyone was settling down.

Raizel nodded, a slight blush on his face. “I cannot say I am not excited.” He’d always assumed he’d just do his job and then die.

“Oh, children are a blessing." Even if it was eight of them and every single one of them was a handful.

Raizel nodded. Even the ones that weren’t his that he had the good fortune to interact with were wonderful. “I have been blessed to have a bonded willing to let me help raise his children.”

"I hardly doubt anyone will refuse having someone who will help them raise their children." While Maduke probably _needed_ to be kept busy constantly, with no time to idle and fall back into old, dark patterns of thought, he assumed Frankenstein and Lunark appreciated having free time occasionally.

“Especially with Deiter. He was a very fussy baby. Refused to sleep if he was not being held.” Which made the naps he needed difficult.

"Understandable. Werewolves need contact to feel safe and comfortable." Which made it a blessing that Lagus had so many, even if it was not intended.

“As do humans. Much as Frankenstein would protest.”

"The truth is... we are not made to be alone. Any attempt at denying it, is..." Well. Everyone could see where it got him, in any case.

“And you cannot simply bond a familiar as a lonely noble will do.” Raizel started in on his noodles, finally ready. “I worried about Frankenstein before we bonded for the same reason.” And bonding him had helped. It brought him a measure of peace. And finally, with his relationship with Lunark, was allowing himself to relax enough to be genuinely _happy_. It brought Raizel joy.

"Do nobles actually bond each other?" Since they already had psychic powers by default... Would there even be a point in nobles bonding each other?

“Occasionally. It is an adoptive or marriage bond. Or to reinforce already existing familial ones.”

Maduke lowered his voice. "... is that why people think Lagus and I are lovers?"

Raizel blinked. “You are not?” Then how... ?

"No...? We are friends." Friends who fuck regularly, but still just friends.

... Right. “To answer your question, the bond is not the reason people think you are lovers. How you act and react with each other and the fact that you have eight children is. The bond is the reason people think you are _married_.” Little more than affirmation of their love.

Oh. Oh no. He laughed. "We are _very good_ friends."

Raizel’s bond with Frankenstein was considered unusually intimate, yet he never acted as Lagus and Maduke did with him. Denial, perhaps? “I am sure.” At least that much.


	64. Difficult Communication

The next morning, Maduke went to see Lagus, Araceae and Ambrose first. "Good morning." He sat on the edge of the bed, hopeful. Ambrose whimpered, snuggling into Araceae more. No. He was comfy and not moving.

"How is he?", he asked, glancing at Lagus. Still, he reached out to stroke Ambrose's head.

“Better. This might have traumatised him. He fears he will be left again.” Which... understandable if he found it awful enough to just stop living.

"The most important thing is that he is here now. With us. You hear that?" He kept stroking Ambrose's head. "We got you."

“Dun wan be sqwiwwel.” His lip quivered.

"No. You are puppy. You are Ambrose. My son. And Lagus' son. And Araceae's brother. You are gran's grandson. And you are _not_ a squirrel."

“Bud the sqwiwwels made me one.”

"Hmmh... then we will have to make you a puppy again."

“How?” His voice was small and sad. Devastated, even.

"Hmmh." He hummed. He needed to think for a moment. "Tonight is the full moon. We go on the tallest mountain here, and there, you will have to clap your hands three times before eating a potato. And then a werewolf like me or your gran needs to carry you back home, and that will make you a puppy again."

“Okay.” That sounded like it would work.

"Until then, you will need lots of cuddles. That helps."

“Okay.” He snuggled into Araceae, who giggled in response.

Lovingly, he leaned forward to press a kiss on Ambrose's head, then one for Araceae. "You're a great sister," he praised.

“Umm.” Araceae blushed. “He need hugs so I hug.” It was really simple.

"You're doing great, sweetie." With that, he left the room to go and check on Bellisia first. She seemed upset last evening, so he assumed she would be more likely to show remorse.

"Bell." He knocked at her door before entering her room.

“Yeah.” A very downtrodden tone for the normally very confident, if strange, child.

"Let's talk about what happened yesterday." He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Okay.”

"I am sorry I got so angry yesterday. Do you understand why I was angry?"

“Um. Maybe?” They were just trying to protect Ambrose. But it turned out all wrong!

He sighed. "Do you want me to explain why I was angry at you and Adhera?"

“‘Cause Ambrose god hurd.”

"It's more complicated. I was scared, too. Terrified."

“Scare?”

"Yes. Do you know what the worst thing is that could ever happen, for me?"

“Um. No?” She didn’t.

"Losing any of you. And yesterday, we almost lost Ambrose. Forever." And even now, the mere thought made him tremble with emotion - anger, fear, anguish, a cocktail of feelings that made it hard to stay calm for her. Bellisia cried. It wasn’t like she could just _not_ feel that. She’d already felt bad that Ambrose had gotten hurt.

"Do you understand now why I was so angry? If one of you died, that is the worst thing I can imagine. And it almost happened."

“Yeee.” She nodded, tears streaming.

Maduke pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She was just a toddler. How was she supposed to really understand what she was _doing_?

“Thoughd he be safe wif oberloads.” He knew that, right? That they were trying to make sure he was okay, not this.

"And you did not ask me or Abba? You did not ask Ambrose if he wants that? Bell. The squirrels are just that. Animals. And do you really think a bunch of squirrels could ever protect you better than we can?"

“Um. Was Adhee’s idea. Could asplain bedder.” Bellisia just went along with it because it sounded good.

"I'll talk to her too, don't you worry. But you can't just blame her. You are able to think for yourself. And ask whether your siblings really have a good idea, or whether they only think they do."

“I didn!” She frowned. She’d thought it might be a good idea too!

"So then you also thought that the squirrels are better protectors?"

“Um. Made sense when ‘splained.” But it didn’t now, obviously. She couldn’t even remember what the reasoning was.

Maduke sighed, still holding the toddler. "That still is something awful you did. You will have to apologize to Ambrose, and you'll probably have to work for him to forgive you."

“... Yeah.”

"I will also talk to Abba and Gran and we will decide whether you should be punished or not."

Bellisia nodded. She’d thought being sent to their rooms and not cuddled was punishment, but she guessed Ataata thought they needed more.

"Alright. Do you have any other questions?"

“No.” She just kinda wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

"Okay. You can go to your sisters now, if you want. I'll talk to Adhera now and then I'll make breakfast."

She shook her head, throwing the blanket over her and rolling in such a way she became the worm she always pretended she was.Maduke sighed and got up. Bellisia was upset and that was alright. He would not be able to protect them from being upset at any point ever. Especially not when they caused it themselves. She would get over it. He left her door slightly ajar and moved on to Adhera's room, entering quietly.

Adhera simply stared up at the ceiling. She really didn’t get it. Why didn’t Ataata?

"Did you think about what happened yesterday?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

“Dun geddid.” They did their best by Ambrose. Why were they being punished because it didn’t turn out well?

"Do you understand why I was angry at you and Bellisia?"

“No.”

Maduke sighed. "Yesterday, I was not just angry. I was also scared. Do you know what is the worst, scariest thing I can imagine?"

“Um. Like when I god taked?” Ataata has been very scared then. Very angry.

"Yes. That's the worst thing, for me. I thought that Muzaka was going to hurt you. Yesterday, Ambrose almost died. He would have, had Muzaka not tried to keep him warm. And that's why I was angry and scared. Because we almost lost Ambrose forever, yesterday."

“Bud he was ‘sposed to be fine! Cand eads sqwiwwels so we make Nodsnack sqwiwwel so he doesn ged eaded.”

"I know you didn't _mean_ to, but this is still what happened. Sometimes our plans just don't have the effects we expected. And we're still responsible for the consequences."

She whined. Wasn’t supposed to work like that at all!

"And I was very angry and upset because you didn't even think about what happened. You didn't even ask if Ambrose is okay."

“Said ‘almos’ los so is okay.” If he wasn’t dead he was fine, right?

"No. It's not. What you two did to Ambrose hurt him. He's still very upset. And he will be upset for a long time. Especially upset with you two."

“Already hades anyway.” Ambrose had said so. “Nod new.”

It just didn't matter to her, did it? "So you don't care?"

Adhera shrugged. “Twied ta keep Ambwose geddin eaded an takin soup bafs. Didn’ work.”

"Adhera." He took a couple of deep breaths. No, he should not be getting annoyed. "What was that about siblings being supposed to stay together?"

"Wasnd sibbin no mo. Was oberload in trainin."

He just stared at her blankly, downright unimpressed.Adhera huffed. Ataata still didn't get it, she supposed.

"So you don't understand why I was angry, and you don't understand why you should be upset?"

"No?" She didn't get it at all.

"Then you'll have to stay in your room for now, and I'll get abba and he will try to explain it to you."

"_Fine_." Ugh.

Maduke stood up without even patting her head. Headpats and cuddles were for well-behaved children.

"... Don love no more either?" Like Ambrose?

"What?"

"Like Nodsnack," she clarified.

"What do you mean?"

She huffed, not explaining further, though her expression visibly hardened. Seemed Ataata just didn't understand in general when she talked.

"Adhera. You know I don't have that noble power to read in your mind. I am trying to understand you, and trying to make sure you understand me, but I _do_ need help with that."

“No.” He was there, he should understand.

Maduke sighed. "Alright. If you want to be like that, then so be it. I am very disappointed with your behaviour."

She screamed in frustration, throwing a pillow at him. Fine. He could just _go away_.

He caught the pillow and something about his facial expression hardened, chilling in a way he usually avoided to be. "I see." He dropped the pillow on the floor and left the room.

She rolled over, angry tears streaming down her face. Fine. If Ataata didn’t love her anymore she didn’t need him anyway!

What a catastrophe. Annoyed, he sought out Lagus. "Bellisia gets the point, Adhera isn't cooperating."

“You want me to speak to her then?” He was still holding Ambrose, but Maduke could take him for a bit.

"Yes. I need to make breakfast, but that can wait a bit. Or my mother can take over here."

“I’m sure Ambrose would love to cuddle his gran a bit.”

"Alright. Then I'll send her so you can go talk to Adhera." Which wouldn't be easy. A couple of minutes later, Xanthe entered the room. Yesterday, she had to explain to the girls what had happened, but it was important that Maduke also talked to them. And she could be there for her grandson now.

“Gran!” Ambrose’s tail thumped weakly.

"Ambrose." She smiled and moved towards the bed before sitting carefully. "I'm here to cuddle you."

“Yus!” Ataata said he needed to be cuddled. And the ritual called for werewolves, so werewolf cuddles were probably best.

She smiled as she replaced Lagus in the cuddle group. "Hello Araceae." She was being a really good girl, helping keep her brother warm and comforted.

“Hi Gran!” Ah. “Should pud preddy on Ambwose?”

"Do you want a necklace?" She smiled. He could speak for himself.

“Dunno.”

"Is preddy!," Araceae chirped, squeezing him a bit.

“Umm. Okay.” Would being pretty help him turn back into a puppy?

Giggling, the girl got up. "Godda gedd the preddies!" She loved the five dozens of necklaces she had by now.

“No wan cuddles mo!”

Oh. Okay. Mildly disappointed, she got back on the bed to return to cuddling. She could feel how much he liked it and that was good enough for her.

“Has preddies lader.” Maybe when he was a puppy again. He snuggled in.

Meanwhile, Lagus made his way to Adhera’s room, knocking before entering. “Adhera?”

Adhera didn't react, curled up in her bed. It was so unfair. Why did Ataata not even understand her?! She only tried to protect Ambrose from being dumb! If he became an overlord squirrel, he'd be safe.

Lagus came to sit in her bed, hand reaching to pet her hair. “Adhera.”

"Ataata dun love me no more." She sobbed, tears coming back up - but her main emotions were anger and frustration.

“I don’t think that’s true. He loves all of you.” He shifted, moving so she could her put her head in his lap.

Adhera hesitated before moving to cuddle up to Lagus. "..." _But he doesnt get anything and he doesnt understand me and he and Ambrose don't love me anymore._ With her abba, it was so easy to talk. She never had to trip over words with him.

“Our own actions can push people away. If you’re going to hold to a course of action that might hurt someone, we also have to accept that we might gain hatred. Even from those we love most.” He continued to stroke her hair. “Now. I _know_ you didn’t mean to hurt Ambrose. But what would you have done if he’d died?”

"But he didn't!" Adhera whined loudly. Ambrose was fine so it was alright!

Lagus shook his head. “He’s still hurt. He might well still die if he’s pushed too far again while healing.” That he hadn’t told even Maduke, since he knew it would just stress him out.

"Noooo!" She only wanted to _protect_ him why did not one care about that?!

“Adhera... you know? I only wanted to protect everyone. And yet my actions led to everyone hating and fearing me, locking me here. I respect that you just wanted to protect your brother, but... intention does not matter nearly as much as the outcome does. That’s why your Ataata is upset. That you don’t understand that.”

"But _he_ doesn' unnerstand _me_!"

“I know, little songbird. And I’m going to explain it to him. But the flip side is true as well. _You_ don’t understand _him_.”

"... but Ataata is being _mean_!" She snivelled.

“Mean? How so? Explain exactly which bits are mean.” Then he could explain the whys.

He was angry and he did not understand her and kept asking to explain as if she was not making herself clear enough. Adhera puffed up her cheeks.

“Ah. Yes.” He chuckled. “Ataata is kind of dumb sometimes, isn’t he? He really isn’t understanding at all.”

"No."

“... Adhera. Do you remember when Muzaka took you?”

".. ye. Ataata was angwy."

“More than that, he was _scared_. He was scared that he wasn’t going to be able to get you back. That he was going to lose you forever. And even now having experienced that still hurts him. And last night, he felt it all over again with Ambrose. And that’s going to continue to hurt him too.”

Adhera shuffled. But she didn't want to be a troublemaker! If this was her fault then she was one too! Another loud whine.

“Ataata knows you didn’t mean it. He’s scared you don’t understand. That you’re going to do it again.”

"... Won't." She shuffled. This was so bad!

Lagus nodded. “Good. I’ll make sure he knows you understand then.” That said. “He is going to want to punish you, so you know not to. I think no cuddles is too harsh. Especially when he wants cuddles too. So I’ll try to come up with a better one. Will that be better?” This way she knew: Maduke was not cuddling them not because he didn’t love them, but because he was punishing them. Cuddles were very important to Adhera, after all.

"... Broke no rules tho!" She complained.

“Hmm. That is a fair point. But there are rules that aren’t rules yet, you know? Rules that go unspoken because Ataata didn’t think they were things you would ever do.”

"But broke no rule!!", she repeated, frustrated. Why was she being punished for something she did not know was not allowed? Then it was her parents' fault for not making the rule!

He shook his head. "Not almost killing your siblings shouldn't need to be a rule. It's self-evident. The method doesn't matter."

"Okaaay. Fine. No snacks for... uhm... four days."

He nodded. "Good, but you don't get to choose your own punishment." He pet her hair. "I'll go tell your ataata that the matter is cleared up. Or would you like me to stay and cuddle?"

Adhera stuck out her lip. "No." She was kinda mad at Lagus too because he would not pick her side either.

"Okay." Lagus rose. He could go tell Maduke everything was fine then. He pet her head once more. "I love you." She just grumbled something that sounded a lot like a muffled 'i love you too.' He chuckled as he left the room. Good. She understood now. Even if she was a bit mad.


	65. The Ritual

Maduke was downstairs,surrounded by the daughters, happily munching on their breakfast. "How did it go?", he asked once Lagus entered the kitchen.

“She understands now. She thinks you don’t love her anymore, by the way.”

"Is that what she meant?" He looked rather baffled.

“Yes.” Whatever it was he was talking about.

"She got furious when I asked her what she meant."

“She thought it was self evident.” Which... asking if he still loved her... probably was. It was actually kind of strange that Maduke had misunderstood that.

He sighed. "... I should go talk to her." But not right now.

“You should. That said... cuddles with her? Denying them is probably not the best punishment. Not all will work for all of them.”

"Do you have a better suggestion?" He was open to hear them. "What really is important to her... How about singing?" Her music was what was important to her individually.

“Singing will do well. How about... she cannot unless she can convince Ambrose to play with her of his own volition.” So they had to make up.

Maduke chuckled. "Devious." A good addition. "We'll also have to decide about Bellisia. She understood right away, so I'd be inclined for something less drastic."

“Yes. She already feels very bad.” Whereas for Adhera... “I do wonder about Adhera. This isn’t the first time she’s under-reacted to something traumatic.”

"... Like when Muzaka tried to abduct her." Mizra had been devastated, Adhera just a bit upset.

Lagus nodded. “This might simply be the same issue. But with a different target.”

"I'm not sure what it _means._" Could she possibly be like him and his father? Born cold?

“... She did feel bad when she realised that this was hurting you.” So it wasn’t as if she didn’t _care_. “I suppose if everything turns out fine, they always were fine, for her.”

"... I see." He sighed and briefly kissed Lagus' cheek. It felt good and reassuring. "I'll go talk to her now."

Lagus smiled at the contact. “Good luck.” Communication between the two was off.

Maduke pulled away and headed upstairs. First, he checked on Ambrose, Araceae and his mother, bringing them some breakfast too. Then, Bellisia. He had food for her as well. "Are you hungry, Bell?"

“Yeah.” She rolled over, her eyes red-rimmed.

"Here." He sat on the edge of the bed with the food. There was still some for Adhera, too. But first, Bellisia.

“Um. Arend we spposed to be ad tha table?”

"Well. You didn't come downstairs for food. Do you want to go and have your breakfast with your siblings?"

“Yeah.” She rolled off the bed.

"Okay. And we decided how to punish you."

“Umm. How?” She rather thought almost losing a brother was punishment enough, but she would not argue.

"You'll have to eat five mangoes." He held up five fingers. "You have two weeks to do that." She hated mangoes so that was an adequate punishment.

She stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Blech!”

"Are you going to argue?" He chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“No.” Though she clearly pouted and wrinkled her nose at the idea of eating _mangoes_.

"Good. Now go and have breakfast with your siblings. And you're okay to have cuddles."

“Yay!” She hugged her ataata before running to the door.

Now off to Adhera. He knocked before entering. "I talked to abba."

“Kay.” She didn’t look at him though.

"Adhera." He sat down and placed a hand on her. "Of course I still love you. There's nothing in the world that can change that. I might get angry, or disappointed, but I'll always be your father. And I'll always love you and your siblings. "

“... Really?” Because Ambrose seemed to stop liking her pretty easily.

"Yes. Really. I was upset and disappointed because you didn't understand me, but I will still always love you."

She whined, shifting a bit closer. "Didn unnerstan me neither!"

"I know. And I am sorry I sometimes can't understand you. It's not easy when you don't have the noble power."

She grumbled a bit. That sounded like an excuse, but she wouldn't argue it. Her stomach grumbled as well.

"I brought some food for you." She rolled over, trying to confirm that. Yes! Food! He patted her head as he handed her the plate.

She chowed down readily. Food was always good, even if she didn't like it as much as Mizra did.

"We also decided on a punishment."

"Punishmen?" Well, Abba had said she'd be getting one.

"Yes. No more singing and making music. Until Ambrose is willing to play with you. When he has forgiven you."

She looked absolutely _devastated_ by that. "Bud he hades me!"

"Then you'll have to make up."

Her gaze lowered to her plate. She... didn't actually know if that was possible. He'd been so _adamant_ that he didn't love her anymore. And it wasn't as if this was going to make it any better. It was basically no singing ever.

"When you thought that I don't love you anymore... How did you feel? What did you think?"

Her brow knitted. "Dunno." It was a weird feeling. A bad one. But she had no way to describe it.

"Isn't it only half bad if _you_ don't like me either, then?"

"Dun geddid."

"I think Ambrose thought you didn't like him anymore, and says he doesn't like you either, then. When in reality, he still loves you. Maybe he's very angry at you, and will be for a while, but I think he still loves you."

"Really?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yes. Really." He caressed her head.

"... Okay." She supposed she'd try it then.

"But not now. Now, he is still very weak, and he is not okay. You'll had to wait before you can go and try to fix things."

"Yeah." No singing. "Whad will plannies do?" If she wasn't singing to them?

"Oh they will get by. Lagus will take care of them, so they might get a bit bored, but they'll be okay otherwise."

“Okay.” Well. If they’d be okay...

"Don't worry about them." He ruffled her hair again.

“Plannies is... um... impowdan.”

"Yes. They are. But Abba is taking the best care of them so they're alright."

“Yus.”

"You don't have to stay in here and you can still have cuddles. Just no singing or making music until Ambrose forgives you."

That was... disheartening. But she supposed she could live with it. “Okay.” She handed her empty plate back to her ataata.

Maduke just took the plate back. "What happened was _really_ bad. And I understand only wanting the best and still ending up punished. It's what happened to me and Abba too."

“Oh. Abba said tha’s whad happened ta him.”

"Yes. That's what happened to both of us. We wanted the best, but the best didn't exactly go the way we wanted."

"Yeah." She wasn't sure she wanted to know what all that meant, if it meant that something similar to what happened to Ambrose happened.

"And it's okay. We're all fine." And maybe soon enough they could _leave._

"Okay." Well. She supposed she could go swim for now. She moved closer to the edge of the bed, ready to go play with her siblings.

He stood up as well. Now he could go and cuddle his son, finally. "Is it my turn to take over?" He asked as he entered the room. They had just finished their breakfast, though it didn't seem like Ambrose had touched his food.

Ambrose raised his arms at him. "Dunno if is wha sqwiwwels ead." Though he didn't want to be a squirrel.

He picked up Ambrose. The poor boy was really convinced he was a squirrel now. "Hmmh. There's only one way of finding out, if you're hungry."

"Umm. Wha?"

"If you can eat it, guess it's fine." He sat down and Xanthe briefly touched his shoulder before getting up to leave.

“Wocks?”

"Since when do you eat rocks? How about we go and get you a potato?"

“Miza eads wocks.”

"I know she does. I really wish she wouldn't, but she can, so she does."

“Can I?” He was genuinely curious.

"You can _try._ I don't think any of your siblings eat rocks, though." Well,maybe Bellisia because she did anything.

Araceae shuffled. "Shells cwunchy."

"Shews wocks?"

"Uhm... Yes." Because if he wanted to eat rocks and minerals, Maduke would prefer if he nibbled on shells, not pebbles.

“Hmm.” He thought on that. “Ead podaydo.” Because he needed to practice for the ritual.

"Alright. How do you want yours?"

“Umm. Wha work bes?”

"All is good. You can choose how you want it."

“Um. Smooshed.”

"Mash potatoes? Good choice. Then let's go and make you some."

“Yus.” Smooshed potatoes were good.

"I'll strap you in so you can snuggle up while I make them." Back to carrying Ambrose at all times, he presumed.

“Can hold maybe.”

He got up and reached for the sheets of fabric they had used to make it easy to carry the children while keeping both hands free. "Are you comfortable like that?"

“Yeah.” It was comfortable. No more being away from Abba and Ataata and Gran. Ever.

"Okay." He petted Araceae's head. "Let's go and make you mash potatoes now."

“Um. Need egg.”

"What for?"

“Podaydo.”

"You want an egg with your potato?"

“Yus.”

"Just crack it in?"

“Yus.”

"Alright." They went downstairs together. First, Maduke grabbed a basket and gathered eggs from the chicken pen, then returned to the kitchen, where Bellisia and Dianthia sat by the warm fire that kept the stew at a constant simmer.

“Ah! Ambwose!” Bellisia looked absolutely relieved to see Ambrose. Dianthia bent backwards to see him. “Hi!”

Ambrose gave a tiny huff, hiding his face against Maduke's chest, who patted his head comfortingly. "I'll make mash potatoes."

“I go ged potato!” Bellisia ran to go find one.

"You go do that. Hear that, Ambrose? You're getting a garden-fresh potato."

“Um. Yeah!” That was always better. Had a taste. One he couldn’t describe. Bellisia returned rather quickly, bringing back _five_ potatoes. “Here go!”

"Thank you. Well done." He rubbed her head and set aside the smallest potato. They'd need that later. And the rest would turn into mash potatoes since he surely wasn't going to bother with mashing just one.

She giggled. Yes! The potatoes would help, right? Dianthia came over to see what was up. “I can bury that one.” She pointed to the smallest one.

He chuckled. "No. I'll need that one for the ritual."

"Whas a 'richial'?" Dianthia asked. She got vaguely what it meant, but it was complicated.

"Essentially, we're turning Ambrose back into a puppy."

"Oh. Bud is a puppy?" She thought it was obvious. "Smells like puppy."

Ambrose's lip quivered a little. "sqwiwwells made me sqwiwwell."

"They can do tha?" Dianthia didn't know. "...Wiley."

"So we're turning him back into a puppy when the moon rises."

"'Kay. Wha do?"

"Ambrose. Do you remember, or shall I repeat?" He wasn't certain anymore about the specific details.

"Um. Ead a podaydo... on a moundain... clap? An you or Gran godda carry me."

"No. First you clap, and then you eat the potato."

“Oh.” Okay then. “Clap on podaydo?”

"... Yes." That sounded good enough, really.

“‘Kay. Can do.”

"Yes. We will go on the highest mountain and sit in the moonlight while you clap on your potato and then you will eat it."

He nodded firmly, leaning and pointing. “Smushed.”

"... Okay. We can take a bowl of mash potato." He did not like having to carry around the bowl, but alright.

“Godda eads.” He was supposed to eat first, right? It was morning!

"Yes. Yes. I am working on it." Potatoes were annoying to peel.

“No peel. Only smush.” All of the potato must be used.

"Yes. No peels in your mash." Of course he was misunderstanding him.

“No.” He blew his cheeks out. “_All_ peel.”

"Oh. Just mash the potatoes with the peel still on? Alright." He just tossed the potatoes in the boiling water. Two peeled, one unpeeled, one half.

“... Needs more peel.”

".... what?"

“Two is nakid!”

"Yes. We always use peeled potatoes for mash. That's not new, Ambrose."

He whined at that. That didn’t use _all_ of the potato.

"The plants need something to eat too, you know."

“They eads wader.”

"And that's where you are not entirely correct." He booped Ambrose's nose with the tip of his index finger. "They also eat nutrients in the soil. And whatever we don't eat, abba turns into fertiliser. That's like food for plants that makes the earth better for them."

“Why gib tasdies’ bit?”

"Why, do you want them?" He held up one of the long peels.

“Yus.” The peels were the best part!

He just gave him the peel strip. "There you go. Snack."

He stuck it in his mouth in one go, munching on it. “Ataata always dakin the peel. Is bes par! Bad!”

"..." Maduke sighed. "Ambrose. No talking with your mouth full. And I did not know you like the peel."

“Didn ask,” he stated after swallowing, like it was obvious.

"You know, I don't think there are many people who like potato peels. What about you, girls?" He turned around to Bell and Dia.

“S’okay, I guess.” Bellisia answered. “Is good!” Dianthia crowed.

Why did he even bother cooking if his children happily slurped worms and ate raw potato peels? "Alright. I will keep that in mind. You can have the peels next time I make potatoes."

“Yus.” Ambrose was happy with that.

"I don't know if your other siblings like them, or are even okay with them, but you can have them as snacks when you want."

"I ead the podaydo." He nodded, sagely.

Luckily, keeping him strapped in like that helped calm and soothe him - and by the time the evening came around, Maduke had set aside a bit of mashed potato in a small bowl. "Are you ready to go and be turned back into a puppy, Ambrose?"

"Yeah." His lip quivered. "Don like bein sqwiwwel!"

"Do you want me to go, or your gran?"

"Um. Bof." It couldn't hurt, right?

"Alright. Did you know that your gran is a real expert in rituals and other things like those?" He grabbed an extra blanket to stuff it into the wraps with Ambrose, so he would be a bit warmer on the way.

"Is?"

"Yes. She is." He nodded and headed downstairs. "Anaana, are you coming too?" The old woman nodded with a smile and just stood up. Lagus and Raizel would be enough to get the children to bed. And when they were back, Ambrose would probably be tired enough to fall asleep immediately. "And here is your potato." Maduke held up the small bowl.

Ambrose carefully reached for the potato. "Goddid."

"Okay. It's good if you carry it for as long as you can," he praised as they set out. The highest mountain, which was really more of a hill, actually.

"Ogay." His words were kinda slurred, already a bit worried about if it would work or not.

Together, they made their way through the woods in a fast-paced jog, up the tallest hill. "Good. Here we are. A good view of the moon."

"Um. Is big 'neough?" Ambrose asked.

"What?"

"Godda be big moon." Ataata had said, right?

"_Full_ moon," he corrected. "See. It's a full circle, so it's good. The moon itself is always the same size, we just don't always see all of it."

"Um. Ogay." If he said it was fine it probably was.

Maduke carefully undid the wraps that kept Ambrose strapped to him and sat on a boulder, the toddler on his knee. "Okay. You will have to repeat something after me. Are you ready?"

"Yus." He had a determined face, absolutely ready to do the thing and not be a squirrel anymore.

"Okay, then repeat after me: _Moonmother, Moonmother, I am your child._"

"Nooo. Am Ataata's! An Abba's!" Were they trying to give him away?

Maduke chuckled. "The Moonmother is the mother of every werewolf's soul. She is the mother of my soul, and the mother of gran's soul, and the mother of your soul."

Xanthe smiled and crouched down next to them to stroke Ambrose's head reassringly. "The Moonmother makes souls, and when a puppy is born, she gives them the soul as a gift."

He sniffled a bit, but nodded. "Ogay. Wha say 'gain?"

"Moonmother, moonmother, I am your child."

"Um. Moonmofer moonmofer. Am child."

"Let your moon light my way, so I will never be lost."

"Led moon ligh. So no lose."

"Let me see who is my friend, and who is my foe."

"... See fren? See foe?"

"Give me strength to protect my kin, and to defeat my enemies."

Ambrose grew visibly confused. What?

"Okay. Okay. You are too small for that bit. Now. You say: I am Ambrose, bless me."

"Um. Am Ambwose. Bless me."

"Good. And now you clap the potato three times."

He clapped the potato three times, hitting it as vigorously as he could. "Did!"

"Well done. And now you eat it."

He nodded, biting into the potato. He did not stop until he finished it.

"Great. You ate it all. Well done, Ambrose. I can already feel you becoming more nd more of a puppy!", he praised. "If you want, you can try and howl at the moon."

"Awoo?" It was just as quiet as when he asked for help.

"Louder. You take a deep breath. A deep breath, and then you let it all out."

He breathed deeply in, then exhaled. "Awoo." Still very quiet.

Well. Maybe he would figure out how to raise his voice eventually. "Well done. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." He was becoming a puppy again! He giggled, happy with that.

To hear the children laugh was always a blessing - but especially with those who rarely did so. In silence, they went back home and, just before stepping through the door, Maduke stopped. "Okay. Are you ready to go inside?"

"Um. Wha?" Why wouldn't he be. Wait. Was he? He hadn't been asked this question before ever, and his face twisted to show his confusion as he contemplated that.

"Once we enter the house, you will be a full puppy again."

"Yus. Don wanna be sqwiwwel!"

"Good." He stepped through the open door and let out an exaggerated gasp of awe. "I can feel it! There is not even an inch of squirrel on you!"

He gasped as well, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Wealy?"

"Yes." He smiled fondly. "You are absolutely and fully a puppy again."

Ambrose heaved a big sigh of relief. "Okay."

Maduke squeezed him affectionately. "And now it's bedtime."

He let out a yawn. "Okay." He was ready for bed. It was a _long_ ritual.

"You did very well," he praised and took him upstairs. "Tomorrow, you can tell all your siblings that you are back to being a puppy now."

"Yeah. Will." He laid his head on his ataata's shoulder. Being a puppy was much better than being a squirrel.

"Do you want to go to sleep with me and Gran, or do you want me to put you with your sisters?"

"You an Gran!"

"Alright." He would rather stay up and talk to Lagus, but he could do that when Ambrose had fallen asleep.


	66. (Never) Free (again)

It took almost a year to decide what to do. During that time, Frankenstein supplied Raizel with ramen and other things he needed, since it was easy to get things _into_ the barrier. Understandably, Edian and especially Garda were worried about him being in there with Maduke, but he was received with hospitality, and his willingness to help was met with a certain measure of gratitude.

At last, a decision was made - Lunark, Raskreia and Rozaria returned to the island together. Two new verdicts needed to be delivered, after all. Rozaria first finished a round around the island, weaving her spell on an object in her hand, then, they entered to go to the house of the exiled traitors.

Maduke, Lagus and Raizel met them - Xanthe would watch the children, in the meantime. Muzaka has not been seen after he saved Ambrose's life.

Lunark greeted Raizel with a hug, nodding to the other two. “Okay. I managed to get you parole,” she said to Maduke. She could not sense Muzaka... but Raizel would have mentioned if he was harmed.

"What exactly does that entail?" He assumed his freedom was not _unconditional._

“You have no right to vie for the throne. Even killing Muzaka in an official challenge would simply result in you being arrested and the warriors gathering to choose a new Lord. In addition, you have a restraining order with Garda. You are not allowed within a kilometre of her, or again, you will be arrested. You are also not welcome back in the werewolf lands.” As far as other things went... “Any further changes to the terms of your parole will be determined based on your behaviour, though the restraining order will always stand.”

Reasonable terms - he did not plan on contacting Garda again and he did not plan to try become Lord again. It was just unfortunate that he would not be able to return home, even if only for a brief visit. He nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Lunark looked to Raskriea. Maduke's parole meant that changes to Lagus's sentence, and that would have to be addressed.

"Since the barrier will need to be removed, Lagus Tradio, your sentence changes too. You will still be confined to this island - we cannot trust you." While, apparently, Maduke had made positive progress in regards to his behaviour and future plans, they could not be sure about Lagus. Hence... Rozaria stepped forward. "This magic collar. It is bound to this island. Trying to remove it or to leave the island will cost you your head. Literally." And that was an end even for Nobles.

"... I see." Well. There wasn't exactly much that could be done about that. He sighed, stretching his neck to give Rozaria better access.

She fastened it around his neck. Since it would only need to work once, all the energy was already charged into it. A powerful, dangerous artefact. Raskreia nodded once Rozaria stepped back. "We will dissolve the barrier."

Raizel nodded, moving to Raskreia's side to assist her with that. As it fell, Raizel took the bloodstone. He would be storing this somewhere safe.

Maduke took a deep breath. The air felt different without the barrier all around them. He was a _free man._ Essentially. He really did not care about the two restrictions anyway. "There is one thing. I don't know _where_ Muzaka is. We haven't seen him in months."

“You _lost_ him?!” How? Lunark could not wrap her head around it. Raizel set a hand on her shoulder. “It was his will to not be near Maduke. So he left.”

"I did not _lose_ him. I let him go. There's a subtle difference."

She sighed deeply. Okay then. “Any ideas of a trail?” He should at least be alerted he was free to leave.

"We're almost never in the northern areas so he's probably there. But the thing is... I hope you understand that if he tries anything again, I won't stop." If he managed to outwit and overpower Muzaka again, he'd go for the kill.

“He tried to save your son when he was in danger.” Raizel stated. Not that he could blame him for taking this mindset. It was more pointing out how unlikely it was he’d be a threat to anyone other than Maduke himself.

"And? I am still making sure there's no misunderstanding. I won't seek him out, but if he wants trouble, he'll get it."

“He’s abandoned his duties twice in order to seek revenge, almost causing international incidents both times. I’m afraid I cannot bring myself to care about someone who spends more time chasing ghosts than doing his damn job,” Lunark admitted, even if Raizel looked absolutely disappointed in her. “Others might disagree and I can do nothing about them save argue this point.”

"I know. I merely wanted to make sure you're aware."

She sighed. “Sure. Whatever.” Muzaka could go swimming in the Mariana Trench for all she cared right now. She was _tired_ of having to pick up his slack.

Raskreia nodded. "I assume self defense is not against the terms of parole." At least from her interpretation.

“No. It’s not. It’d just be your usual social ramifications rather than legal ones,” Lunark confirmed.

"Well. In any case ... I wondered whether any of my old things are around. I'll admit I hoped I could go and see if anything is still of use."

Lunark shuffled uncomfortably. “Gayare took them all, I think?” They were just going to dispose of them, so they let the warrior take them.

"... Gayare?" He remembered the warrior, yes. Always eager to serve. One of his advocates during his trial.

“Yeah.” Given what he’d done with some of it... Lunark stared blankly, her face taking on a more awkward expression as she remembered what she’d seen him do with some of it.

"... I don't like the look on your face."

“I... did not know he had such homoerotic tendencies before.” But then, she hadn’t known Maduke had them either. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course. But Gayare was just kind of creepy in general.

"Oh." He didn't look particularly comfortable either. "... I'd still like them back. At least some of them." He missed having comfortable shoes - whatever he and Lagus made was so uncomfortable, he preferred to just go barefoot altogether, like the feral werewolves he used to look down on.

“Right. I’ll talk to him about it.” Much as she disliked talking to him. Especially when Kentas was around. Man seemed to have some sort of inferiority complex when it came to she and Kentas, but _especially_ Kentas.

"Thank you." Maduke nodded. "Ah. This is a grand day." He clasped his hands, content.

Raizel went over to Rozaria. “Do you think there would be a way to do something similar to what you did with Lagus to keep Muzaka from attacking Maduke?” Non-lethal, of course. “I fear he will attack to force an assisted suicide.”

"... I am not sure. The collar is enchanted to kill upon attempted removal or leaving the designated area. If your friend is suicidal..." That was exactly not what he needed.

“No killing. More like... paralysis?”

"Paralysis? That would be another spell altogether, but I can research that."

“I would appreciate that,” Raizel smiled slightly at the younger clan leader.

"It's a bit difficult because it's a sustained spell, then. It will need energy. And a way to trigger correctly. But I'll try and think about it."

Raizel nodded at that. The uranium left from some of the dud bombs might work as an energy source. He could not offer the bloodstone. Not knowing what it would do. “I trust your judgement.”

While Raizel talked to Rozaria, Maduke turned to Lunark. "I intend to still stay here for the main part. You're still welcome to visit mother and the children if you want."

“I had no intention of stopping. Hecate and Deiter enjoy playing with them.”

"Good. Tanace is eager for a rematch against Deiter, apparently." Even if she had technically won previous playfights.

“As is he. He’s not fond of losing.” Competitive. And she wasn’t exactly sure if it was because he was a werewolf or if he got that from Frankenstein.

"Good. Now. I should go and spread the news. Good luck tracking down Muzaka."

She sighed. “Right.” Ah, she hated her current job.

Maduke headed inside, placing a hand on Lagus' arm as they turned. "Children! I got great news!" He sat by the fireplace, where they usually gathered when there was something to discuss.

Xanthe led the way, Ambrose strapped to her chest. Dianthia just kind of popped up from what looked like a heretofore unknown hatch or hole in the floor while the others followed Xanthe.

He waited for all of them to come out and settle down. "As you know, Abba and I are _grounded._ Well. I am not grounded anymore and the barrier around the island is gone. Abba still absolutely has to stay here, but we now can go outside too."

“Umm.” Mizra shuffled a bit. “Mo foods?” She still remembered the first time Ataata shared memories with her and Adhera.

"Yes. I'll go and get more foods. Cherries. Peaches. Watermelons. More vegetables too. We'll do _great._"

“Yus!” Mizra was happy with that. The other kids seemed content as well, even if they couldn’t quite fathom what all this entailed. “... See whales?” Adhera asked.

"Hmmh... Yes. We could." He'd just need a boat or something where he could stay while Adhera had fun with whales. They all had to come up for air after all.

She giggled. Still couldn’t sing, but one day, _one day_, she would be friends with all the singy fish.

"Any more questions?" He'd be happy to answer them all.

Dianthia spoke. “More holes?”

"Yes. The world is covered in holes. But finish this island first." She had never strayed far from home.

“‘Kay.”

“Mo shells?” Araceae asked.

"Yes. There are more shells and other pretty things like that," he confirmed.

“Hmm...” Ranuncula couldn’t think of anything that interested her specifically. Neither could Bellisia or Tanace, even if all three were excited. Ambrose seemed to not care too much about any of this.

"Now. Lunark is here, so why don't you go and say hello?" He would have to talk about this to Lagus.

“Okay!” Tanace was actually happy about that. She wanted to ask about Deiter!

Maduke watched the children scuttle off. Xanthe went too, since she wanted to ask about visiting her great-grandchildren now that they were no longer confined to the barrier. "How do you feel?" He asked, turning to Lagus. He sure got the shortest end of the stick imaginable. Could one outlive an artefact that already _contained_ all the energy it needed to kill you?

“Does it matter?” He was trapped here. There was no outliving what was essentially a bomb collar. None of the plans he’d tentatively kept up would come to fruition, and one day he’d be here alone again. More than anything else, he felt numb. Alone, even as his best friend and bonded stood within arm’s reach.

Hesitantly, Maduke reached out to place his arms around Lagus. What was he supposed to say?

Lagus wrapped his arms around Maduke as well, burying his face in his neck. Normally, Maduke was the one who needed comfort like this. Surely he would be fine if Lagus needed it just this once, right?

He patted Lagus' back. That was not even flipping the tables - initially, Maduke has been comfortable with just waiting for death while Lagus could comfort himself knowing he would be free _one day._ Now, he was a free man and Lagus was truly trapped forever. He did not envy him.

“I can’t... _nothing_ I wanted to accomplish is possible anymore.” All of his work, which he’d been fastidiously re-recording in handmade journals to make further notes on even if he couldn’t do hands on work. All the sacrifices that had landed him here to begin with. Nothing. It would all come to nothing.

It was painful. And unlike Maduke, Lagus still had his original goals and ideals in mind. "Nothing? Truly nothing?"

“No.” A teardrop fell, followed by another. Lagus couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried. Couldn’t remember if he ever had. His mistakes. Everywhere he’d gone wrong. He _couldn’t_ fix it now.

"You still have us." He squeezed him slightly. They were still here, and would be. That's what family was all about.

“For how long?” Eventually, the girls would all grow up. Leave. And that was fine, he’d accepted that. But Maduke would follow them, he knew. And Lagus would not stop him.

"There's nothing to keep us from going back." And was Lagus not the one who dreamed of having an army of fifty children?

By the same token, there was nothing keeping them from deciding to never come back. But Lagus didn’t say that, nodding into the crook of Maduke’s neck.

"I don't want them to leave either." But eventually, they would. And he could not split in eight. He could only hope that they would... "And if I have to, I'll drag them and their families by the ears to visit their fathers."

Lagus chuckled at that. “Well, you’ll be able to go find that lover you said you wanted as well.” And he found he... didn’t like that idea. It was like Maduke would be replacing... oh. _Oh_. This was why everyone assumed they were lovers. Because they _were_.

"What?" He laughed, somewhat flustered. "I already got-" Oh. Oops.

“... We... are idiots.”

"We are _friends._" Friends who had sex regularly and shared a home and had eight children together and bound their souls and would probably stay together until the end of their days, but still friends.

“We are friends,” Lagus confirmed, a bit disappointed. Now that Lagus has realised the root of it, he could not continue to insist to himself it was friendship, but if that was all it was for Maduke he would not push.

"And what we have is... _good_. Right?"

“It has made me happy,” he admitted.

"Me too. I found peace." With him and with the children. "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

“I would not either.”

"Good. Just because I am pretty much free now... does not mean I am going to take off and bail. This is my home as much as yours. I built it for _us_."

Lagus moved to kiss Maduke. “I appreciate it. I really do.”

Kissing was a bit weird with what they just discussed, but that shouldn't stop him from changing old habits. He returned it dutifully. "Besides. I also thought I'd never receive parole."

He chuckled at that. “Trying to cheer me up a bit?” His fingers ran along the collar, carefully staying away from the buckle. “I’m not sure that this is removable at all. I obviously can’t take it off. But does it actively recognise me, or will it go off if anyone at all removes it?”

"I'm pretty sure there must be a counter spell." He assumed they did consider the possibility of Lagus asking someone else to remove it- that would make it too easy to bypass.

“I’d hope so.” But... there was no reason to think they’d consider needing one.

"If they think you deserve freedom, they'll find a way."

“As you say.” Somehow, he doubted they would ever feel him worth the effort. Even if he did somehow earn parole.

"In any case... At least you're not alone. Right?"

“Right.” He settled his face back into Maduke’s neck. This was comfortable.


	67. Last of the Loyal

Ambrose still didn't forgive her for trying to turn him into a squirrel and that was a problem. Now that Ataata could take her to meet the whales, it was absolutely imperative that Adhera reclaimed her right to sing. She approached her grandmother, Ambrose was strapped to her chest as usual. He didn't like leaving the adults. "Uhm... Ambowse... Godda talk."

“Wha ‘bout?” He pouted. Adhera was still worst sister.

"Am sowwy." Mostly for herself but also because Ambrose was angry and it didn't feel nice. Maybe this time he would accept her apology?

Ambrose looked at her like he didn’t believe her. Like he had all the other times.

Oh no! He would refuse again, wouldn't he? A choked sob. Adhera wasn't even sure anymore if she still knew how to sing or make music! She'd never become friends with whales either! This was awful!

Ambrose huffed. "Wha wan?" It didn't feel good when others were sad.

"I'll never sing with big clickfish!" She sobbed even louder. Ambrose knew she wanted nothing more in life!

"Why no?"

"Grounned! Ataata says no music or sing wifoud you." Xanthe just took her in her arms to comfort the crying girl. That's why she hasn't been heard singing or making music for months.

“So?” Just like soup baths. Some things were to be done anyway.

"Is love!" She cried harder since he clearly wasn't interested in showing pity.

“Wha?” He didn’t get what she was saying.

"Love singing! But no sings allowed!"

“Sings anyway.” Easy. “Soup baf nod ‘lowd neither.”

She blinked and Xanthe shook her head. "No, Ambrose. That's not the kind of advice you should be giving."

“No?” He asked.

"No, Ambrose. All rules and punishments have a purpose. Adhera's punishment is that she may not sing or make music unless you join her. After that, she can make music again."

He huffed. “_Fine_.” Not like he knew about it.

"You cannot tell people to break rules." "Gonna make music with me?" Adhera gasped.

“Yeah.” But that didn’t mean he was happy! He was just doing it because... because reasons!

"Thank you!" She screeched, throwing herself at them to squish Ambrose between her and Xanthe.

“Nooo! Too squish! Nod jelly!”

"Sowwy!" Adhera pulled away quickly and shuffled. "So you gonna help?"

“Yeah.” He’d be watching her though. He didn’t want to be made a squirrel again!

"Thank you!!!" She danced happily, more joy radiating from her than in months combined. "Bes day of my life!!!!"

Ambrose frowned and blushed. He didn’t know how to feel about that other than vaguely annoyed. “Kay. We go.”

With a smile, Xanthe untied him. "Then you should go." Adhera was still running around, them making triumphant noises that even made Araceae peek in to check what was going on.

“Okay.” He waited for Xanthe to set him down, surprised when she put him on his feet, which held firm instead of him falling over like usual. “... Wha?”

Normally, she felt him just slack off to sitting - but he stood. Xanthe could feel that he actually stood. Adhera stopped as well, gasp. "Ambowse stand??"

“Umm.” His brow furrowed. He was just as confused as everyone else.

"You stand. Well done!" Xanthe was genuinely happy to feel her grandson stand, though she still held him by the sides just slightly. "Try to take a step. Don't worry. I hold you."

“Umm. Okay.” He took a step, it holding firm as well.

"Well done!" She shuffled a bit to get behind him, to support him for more steps. Was he really going to start walking too, now?

Walking was... actually pretty easy. He could do this. “Okay. Need potato.” He moved to walk off and find one.

Amazing! Araceae stared at him as he just... walked off. "Wow! You did it!" She danced happily. Now he could _go_ places and _do_ things!

Ambrose preened a bit. Yes. He did it. He could do things now! “Ataata cook, right?” Because it was a few hours until dinner, and sometimes Ataata wanted things that took a long time to cook. So he might have a potato.

"Yes!" Araceae bounced a bit. Her tiny brother figured out how to walk!!!

Ambrose walked to the kitchen easily. “Ataata. Need podaydo.” As an instrument.

Absent-mindedly, Maduke just held out one of the potatoes he still had lying on the cooking space next to the pot. Getting things to caramelise even a bit in the clay pots was almost impossible and he needed to watch carefully.

“Thank you.” Ambrose walked off. It was time to go and join Adhera for music.

It took Maduke a moment to look up. Did he just... hear steps? But there was no sign of... He blinked, then turned back to his cooking.

“God an insumend,” Ambrose told Adhera.

Yay! Adhera squeaked and hugged him. "Lessgo!" A potato was not an instrument but she did not care! She would get to sing again! After this incident, Ambrose did not walk again - at least not around the others. Maduke and Lagus did not believe what they heard at first, and then, even when they did, assumed it was only a one-time thing, and no encouraging got Ambrose to walk again. Well.. maybe he would do so again, one day.

* * *

And one day, Maduke gathered the children. "As you know, the barrier is gone. I will go and get some things. Each of you can wish for something, and I will try to find it."

“Luna said deer was good,” Mizra noted. The others seemed to have a hard time thinking of things, since they had such little experience with the outside.

"Deer? Yes. Excellent. I have wanted deer for a long time." He pet her head a little.

“Yus!” She did a happy dance. Wait. “More squeaks?” Most of their toys were dead now.

"I will try and find more squeaky toys for you," he confirmed with a nod. Oh he would probably take a sheet to use it as massive bundle for all the things he would need.

The whole litter seemed excited about that, starting to chat amongst themselves about it.

"Lagus." Maduke touched his arm affectionately. "What do you want?"

He hummed. “A flower garden. See if you can get their namesakes. And then two you feel represent Mizra and Adhera.”

"I will try and find them." _I actually don't know what most of the flowers I'd need look like,_ he admitted. He had gotten better at telepathic communication.

“Ah.” Lagus chuckled, sending images of each flower. Ranuncula squeaked. “Become flower overload!”

Maduke chuckled affectionately. "And what will you do with your army of flowers?"

“Umm. Dunno.” What could you do with flowers?

"You can photosynthesize," he joked with a chuckle. That word was kind of amusing.

“Dunno wha is.”

He just snickered and stood up. "Alright. Look." He held up his arm with the bracelet. "These bracelets, you all had when you were babies. I take it with me, so a part of you will be with me while I am away."

Ran tilted her head. “An tha’s phodothsis?”

"No. Your abba can explain what that is. And now everyone give me a goodbye-hug."

“Okay!” Araceae ran up to hug, followed shortly by the others. Ambrose managed to get down to go and give a hug as well.

Maduke blinked. "Ambrose! You just walked!" He squeezed his puppies tightly.

“Yus.” Because he could. “Why no?”

"Well done! I am so proud of you!" He, Lagus and Xanthe had been worried he might not manage to do it again. Ambrose blushed a bit. Of course he could walk now. But why bother when he could be carried? Much better.

After the hugs with the children, Maduke turned to Lagus to kiss him almost tenderly. He knew that he liked kisses. Lagus returned it happily, his mouth opening afterwards, but closing soon before he settled on, “Have a good trip. We’ll be fine until you get back.”

"We will see each other very soon. And you all be good to your gran and abba, got it?"

“Got it!” Adhera yelled. Her annunciation was becoming better.

* * *

Maduke felt _elated_ to leave the island - there were so many things he wanted to get! But first... his old things. Lunark had helped arrange a meeting with Gayare outside the borders of the werewolf lands, so he could retrieve some of his old belongings. By an old lighttower at the east coast in the northern areas of what used to be the united states, Maduke waited a couple of days patiently, hunting deer and other animals he had not had in almost two centuries.

Gayare did not come alone. Krano, Uhzir... a few others joined him as well. Perhaps he'd have luck getting him to come back. Their one true Lord, the one who had guided them when Muzaka had disappeared. And Muzaka had disappeared once more.

A whole group of werewolves. People he recognized - he had entrusted known loyalists with important positions, after all. "I did not expect a whole welcome party." He clasped his hands.

"... My Lord." Gayare took a knee immediately, others following suit. "I am at your command."

It felt _good_ to see people kneel in front of him. To be called Lord. There were still people who believed in him? He had to smile at that. "My belongings."

"Yes." He looked to the group behind him. Several were carrying trunks, which they set down. "You did not specify exactly what you wanted in the letters, so I simply packed what I could."

"I wasn't sure what you kept around." It might easily be everything. He would see what there was.

"Anything that was not destroyed in the blast that destroyed the castle, Lord. There were also some serviceable things still at your old home." Though they were in far worse disrepair, what with it having been abandoned for almost a thousand years. Gayare had been surprised to find it still standing, but that was werewolf architecture for you.

"Good. Well done," he praised, crouching in front of the first of the chests. But he could not help but wonder... "Why?"

Gayare blinked. “Why what?”

"Why did you keep those things?" Surely _no one_ believed he would ever make a comeback. Not even those who believed in him.

“They were simply going to be burnt, otherwise. I did not like the idea.” To destroy what was so obviously a piece of their Lord, burn him away into ash. Ah! His heart could not bear it.

"I appreciate that." Maduke nodded, setting aside some things. Ah, his boots! Good. They were of excellent craftmanship after all. "And the rest of you?" They were here for a reason, surely.

Krano shifted awkwardly. “Do you... not need assistance retaking the throne, Lord?” Lord. It was so strange. This man who he admired was also his sire.

"..." He stood up slowly. He would not have this conversation crouching in front of a chest of old clothes. "It takes more than the people who stand here to be successful with a coup." Leaving aside the fact he did not even _want_ to be Lord again.

“There is no need for a coup. The throne lies empty,” Gayare finally rose from his kneeling position.

"It's not empty. Don't let anyone fool you. There are candidates, and if you do not know who, you are just not among those being considered." Lunark and those she trusted would settle the question behind closed doors.

What? Why would...? “We are also warriors. Should our word not be give equal weight?”

"They should. And you will need to _claim_ your rights. Some people are already in consideration, and they very well might try to decide who will take the throne behind closed doors."

Gayare’s expression twisted. Disgusting. That they would choose the Lord without all possible candidates. “We will do so.”

"Moreso. You are in a position of minority. Most warriors will not want me back. So you will change your opinion too. You will support someone moderate, someone who can be influenced." Except... "No. You know what? You never heard me say this." He was _done_ with this. Even if he could use their remaining support to take back his position, inch by inch... why _would_ he do that? "I have other commitments already."

And those commitments would stop him from taking back the throne that was rightfully his? That was... a shock. “My Lord?”

"Yes, Gayare?"

“What commitments?” Since he’d been dethroned, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t common knowledge that he was stuck on an island. With a noble.

"My best friend and our eight children," he replied, deadpan.

Gayare _laughed_ at that. “I’m sorry?” That wasn’t possible. “The noble you got stranded with was a woman, then?” Though the _eight_ part definitely had to be a joke.

"A shapeshifter." Maduke just gave a languid shrug, going back to examining the chests.

Silence reigned for quite some time before one of the others asked. “... Seriously?” That... was quite a joke.

"Seriously. I am not interested in wrangling eight children _and_ the entirety of the werewolf population."

“So having eight children isn’t a joke then?” How? _How in the hell_? “... Lord, you have only been away for almost a century and a half.”

"Yes. Two and six." It was too amusing at how _baffled_ they all were.

Twins was normal, if rare. Having six at once... “That’s possible? And not lethal?”

"Never been done before." At least not by nobles or werewolves. "My friend and I are just _that_ good."

“I see...” Weird. That was _so weird_. Gayare looked at the ground, utterly confused. “Not spouse?”

"No?" He tilted his head. Everyone really had to ask that, huh? "I am a dedicated friend, however. And I value dedication, too. I am not willing to return to being Lord... but if you no longer want to live under another Lord, maybe there will be other solutions." Not without speaking to Lagus first, though.

“I am listening, Lord.” They all seemed interested.

"I will contact you once I have a good plan." Lagus was upset about the island being lonely but... it did not _have_ to be.

“Of course. I eagerly await you orders.” The other warriors nodded their ascent to Gayare’s words. Well. Most.

"In the meantime, do keep your ears open. I have an idea, and this idea will not involve just warriors."

Other dissenters then? They would surely listen in that case.

He almost finished sorting through the things he wanted to keep. Mostly boots and underwear or other pieces of clothing he could not replicate, knives, books. He also sorted out items that did not look like he was the last person to touch them. "If any of you want to keep any of the rest of the things, feel welcome to." He had moved on to a more minimalistic lifestyle, after all.

Gayare nodded, carefully packing what was left into one chest he could carry.

"I will contact you again once I have a plan." Decisions like these could not be made without planning and discussing.

“As you have said Lord.” And as they had said, they would be waiting and listening.

With that, he bundled everything up and left. Good. First... He took his time gathering all he needed, and only the limits of his bundle, easily person sized itself, put an end to his journey. And at the coasts... He killed a deer to take it home.


	68. A Possible Plan

It felt good to see the familiar areas again. With a huge sack of items and a dead deer over his shoulder, he passed the greenhouse, calling for Lagus and his children.

“Ataata!” Dianthia popped out of a hole in the ground, grabbing on to his leg before the others really had a chance to come. “You back!”

"Of course I am." He chuckled, letting her hitch a ride on his leg. He'd changed into his well fitted pants and boots, and really felt more like himself now.

Lagus met him part way there. “The kids are still playing with Xanthe near the waterfall. Ah. Here, let me...” He reached for the sack. Maduke was more than capable of carrying both, of course, but that didn’t mean having your hands full wasn’t awkward.

"Ah. Good. Then I'll surprise them." With lovely braised deer. "It's good to be back. I have some interesting news.”

“Interesting news?” He carefully slung the sack over his shoulder.

"Dianthia. Abba and I have some grown-up things to discuss." He reached down to pet her head affectionately.

“Kay!” She ran off to who knows where. Mostly in the direction of the waterfall.

"Gayare didn't come alone," Maduke started once Dianthia was gone. "There are still loyalists who want me back as Lord."

“I see. Will you be going back then?” Neither the bond nor Lagus’s expression betrayed how he felt about the question.

"No. As I said, I have other commitments." Lagus and the children.

Lagus’s constant smile gentled into something genuine. “I see. Well. Poor them, I suppose. What will they do?”

"Not my problem. Except... I told them I'll contact them if I have a plan. And I do. I'm not willing to be the Lord of the entire werewolf people. But ... This is a big island."

Lagus frowned briefly. “You do not think they will cause problems with Heracles and Muzaka, do you?” That was the main issue with them.

He hummed. "No problems we can't solve. In any case. I suppose that's one way of making sure it won't end with just you." A new people living here, on this island. And when Maduke died, Lagus would take over as Lord.

Lagus briefly blushed, opening his mouth as if to say something before smiling once more. “Thank you.”

"Think about it. I haven't suggested a move because I wanted to hear your opinion first."

“It might work out. It is not as if we do not have the strength to make them leave if we don’t like their presence.” Unlike with Muzaka. “I would not be opposed to a trial run.”

"I did tell them to keep an eye open for civilian dissenters too." A handful of warriors and some civilians. Nothing they couldn't deal with.

“Nothing too difficult,” Lagus agreed. “No reason not to, I suppose.”

"We will have to figure out the specifics. They'll need to build houses and there's not much to hunt."

“Yes. That’s the main issue there. I’m willing to share my garden since we overproduce anyway, but as for meats...” Well. There wasn’t much he could do about that. “They’ll need to adapt to agricultural life then.”

"Werewolves are primarily carnivores. I thought of introducing sheep and deer, to be honest." With a larger population of carnivores, it should be possible to keep levels somewhat steady if they had a bit of a warm-up time.

“Sheep would be nice. Maybe Mizra will stop trying to nurse with the rabbits.” Since sheep milk was a thing that could be gotten.

"Absolutely. Sheep. Deer." Maduke nodded. "Now. See what I brought while I deal with the deer." Fruit and some of the flowers Lagus had asked for. Paper. Toys. Colorful inks. Cast iron cookware. His clothes. Other things that would come in handy.

“Ah! I’ll get these planted very soon!” He was very happy with the seeds. “The girls will be happy with the toys.” Well. And Ambrose, assumedly. But it was just habit to use ‘girls’ when they only had the one boy.

"There are more things I want, but these will do for a very decent start." Maduke hummed in agreement.

* * *

Xanthe came home several hours later, the children with her. Ambrose was in his usual sling. Ranuncula ran in, intent on grabbing her father before anyone else. Dianthia had told them he was back.

"Hello Ranuncula." With a smile, Maduke reached down to pet her head. Seared in the pan before being braised slowly in the clay pots really made a whole world of difference, resulting in complex aromatics that made his mouth water. Deer was so good and the smell was everywhere.

She grabbed his leg for a hug. “ATAATA! SMELLS GOOD!” Mizra screamed, flying into the room, shortly followed by the others.

He crouched down to scoop up as many as he could into a big hug. "We're having deer." He was also smoking the rest of it.

“Deer?” Ah! Something they’d never had before!

"Yes. It's one of the animals that don't live on this island." He pet Mizra's head.

She bounced. “Is Luna’s favourid.” Mizra had asked her!

"Yes. Yes it is. I know she used to eat it raw, that's how much she likes it."

Mizra tilted her head. “Raw is bes though.” Duh.

He grimaced ever so slightly. "I brought more books and toys too."

“Squeak?” Adhera asked. They could be used as instruments if so.

"Yes. Some squeaky toys. And blocks." No one bothered grabbing a box of Lego when looting a store for the nuclear apocalypse.

“Blocks?” The sentiment was echoed around them all. They didn’t get it. What were blocks?

He stepped away from the hearth and led the way, Ranuncula still firmly attached to his leg. He and Lagus had left the toys on the floor in the main room. There were some clothes too.

Tanace bent down. “Got weird things.” On the tops. Why?

"See." He picked two Legos and plopped one on top of the other. They were firm now.

“Wha?” How did they stick?

"Here." He turned the Lego around to show them the insides. And to demonstrate, he added another one from below. A set of three blocks on top of each other.

The kids watched enraptured. Every single one of them thought it was cool!

"You can build small houses and towers with these." He pulled the three blocks apart again.

“Tower... tall house?” Dianthia asked.

"Ah. Yes. Very tall." Maduke nodded. There were so many things they didn't even know, the poor girls!

“Why make tall house?” That confused Tanace.

"Because then you can see better. And also, other people are impressed." But of course the children didn't really understand.

“Gonna make dird tower.” Dianthia nodded her resolve.

"Go and do that." He chuckled.

“Make frog house?” Ran asked.

"You can try. I am sure your frog will appreciate it." He was not sure whether it was still the same Stickytongue or a new one.

“Yus!” The thought made her _so happy!_

"It takes lots of practice to make a good house. You could team up with Dia."

“Okay.” But she wanted to use the blocks.

The children were really adorable. He would not change them for anything in the world. It was so good to be back home with them. He spent the day playing and cuddling them, because tomorrow, he would have to sort out some business.

* * *

With a bowl of the stew he had made with the leftover deer, flavourful and richer than what they usually had, Maduke made his way into the northern parts of the island. "Muzaka!", he called out, trying to follow his scent and other energies, but they were kind of everywhere in this little valley.

Muzaka grumbled, tumbling out from one of the sparse trees in this little place past the forests. "Yeah?" Maduke. His blood boiled seeing him, but he forced the bile down. Best find out what he wanted.

"I brought food." Not exactly the main reason he was here but it was harder to be angry when you were eating something delicious. "You know, I don't mind you being here. But I intend to invite some people to settle on this island permanently."

"... Okay?" He failed to see what this had to do with him though.

"So... you will risk running into people. Just a fair warning." He set the bowl of stew down on a boulder next to him.

"Yeah, fine." He picked up the stew. It smelled good, at least. And if Maduke were poisoning him, well. All to the better.

He stepped away. "And.. thank you. Ambrose recovered. Lagus said he probably would not have made it without you keeping him warm. I won't ever forget that."

‘Then we both have something we won’t forget.’ The biting comment was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it down with a swig of the soup. “I’m glad he recovered.”

Maduke just have a small nod. This was awkward. "Do you need anything?" He did have a massive cosmic debt, honestly.

Muzaka shook his head. “No. I’ve always been good on my own.” This wasn’t much different.

He gave a nod. Alright then. If he did not need to do anything, then... "Take care." He raised a hand before leaving. Well then. One less thing to worry about, he supposed.

* * *

Before he could have any people settle here, he'd need to alter the local ecosystem to support hunters. Deer. But also sheep were interesting. They gave meat, wool _and_ milk after all. One day, Maduke returned with only two things: two sheeps, carrying them lifted up like barrels. "Lagus! Look here!" Two pregnant females.

Lagus looked over. “Sheep.” And he’d managed to transport them relatively safely. “Overgrown. We’re going to have to sheer them.” They weren’t their ancestor anymore. That much was unhealthy.

"Good. I bet Ambrose would love soft wool socks." He set the confused ewes down.

“I’d imagine so.” Lagus patted one, taking out his knife as he explained what he was going to do to her, and began shearing off that uncomfortable quarter metre thick layer of wool. “Ah. Poor sheep. They’re bred like this and then even generations down they’re still growing this much wool in the wilds.”

"They weren't even wild." Except apparently their human knew nothing about taking care of sheep, then.

“...No? Usually sheep this bad are wild. Maduke. You just up and stole someone’s sheep?”

"What? No." He chuckled. "I gave a few minutes of my time." Or as the kids would put it, he was a good boy who deserves a snack.

“Very well then.” Lagus chuckled, moving on to the next one as the ewe’s coat fell neatly to the floor. “You’re next.” He began the process all over again.

Maduke's return didn't go unnoticed - Ranuncula came up to be the first to claim a hug, followed by Araceae. "Whassa?" She pointed at the two sheep. She never ever felt or saw something like that?

“These are sheep. And they’re both going to have baby sheep.” The wool fell to the ground in a single piece just like the other. “Don’t you think they’re cute?”

"Can touch?", Ran asked carefully, peeking out from behind Maduke's leg.

Lagus nodded. “Be easy like the chickens and come pet them.”

"Okay." She nodded sagely and approached, patting the sheep and - her eyes widened with a gasp before she hugged the animal to her best ability, pushing her face in the wool. "Is soft!!!," she squeaked, muffled by the fur.

Lagus nodded, pointing down to the ground with his dagger. “I just finished shearing them. Take a feel of that.”

Araceae stepped closer as well and picked up the wool. "Fluffy!!!" Like her sisters' fur. With a chuckle, Maduke bent down to pet her head.

“Ataata is going to make clothes with that. What do you think?”

"Yus!!!" She danced happily, her seven shell necklaces clanking together.

Lagus chuckled. “Looks like they’ll be happy with them, eh Maduke?”

"Absolutely." He smiled and briefly touched Lagus' arm before gathering up the wool.

Lagus sent a burst of affection through their bond. Ah. It was so good to have him home. “Hopefully we get a ram from one of them.”

"If not, I can go and get one. Easy. I just don't have too many hands."

“And then we have four ewes for him to breed.”

"Exactly. Although.. so we can't just let them get wild?"

“Not unless they naturally select for less wool. But we can just track them and shear them.”

"... Alright." He carried off the wool. His mother was quite delighted to feel the soft material they would spin to wool. She could knit with that. Ambrose got to keep a tuft for himself because he liked the texture. Once that was done, Maduke returned to Lagus. "What will they need?"

“Sheep are grazers. We have some nice grassland nearby they can roam.”

"Good. And since there's no predators, they can roam freely?"

“Yes. That should be fine.”

"Good. I should prepare the offer for the dissenters to join us. I need to think of wording." An open letter would be best. He didn't trust Gayare, Krano and their like to transmit his words appropriately themselves.

Lagus nodded. “I wish you luck with that.” He pressed a kiss to Maduke’s cheek. “Ever charismatic, I’m sure you’ll come up with something good.”

"Let's see if I still got it in me." He chuckled. "If they agree, we'll have a bit of a headstart on building up a deer population." Just abduct them from the Americas, he supposed.

“Yes. It’ll be nice to introduce more diversity here.” Oh. “Are you going to get boar as well?” He’d heard Maduke complaining that the wild pigs weren’t good enough in comparison.

"Hm. On top of the pigs already rampant in the north?"

Lagus shrugged. “Maybe they’ll breed and become more boar-like.”

"Maybe?" He shrugged. "It's not like I can't go and get one from time to time."

“Can’t hurt, at any rate.” Lagus chuckled. “And then you’ll get your boar meat instead of pork.”

"Better." Maduke nodded. Dianthia and Bellisia already joined as well to check out the new animals.

The kids all were pretty interested in the sheep. Even Ambrose briefly cuddled on the back of one. Soon enough though, they led them to the grasslands where they would roam freely.

Another month or two later, Lunark came stomping onto the lands. What the _fuck_ was everyone up to this time? And Muzaka... Muzaka was overdue for an ass-kicking.


	69. Invitations and Permissions

Maduke was outside, helping his mother working on getting the wool sorted out, when he saw Lunark approach. That was not just a surprising visit altogether, but the face she made... He stayed sat calmly, just waiting for her to state her business.

Lunark took a few breaths. “What did you do?”

"... apart from herding sheep? Not much." He looked mildly baffled.

“Your loyalists are planning something.” Which was a worry. They kind of always were, but... “And it’s since you met them.”

That made him look up. "I already told them no."

Lunark nodded. “I’ll get whatever it is sorted then. Muzaka. Where is he?” She had an ass to kick.

"In the northern parts somewhere. When you are done, drop by. I _do_ have something planned myself."

She nodded. “I’ll be back when I’m done beating him.” She stomped to the north.

Well, whatever Muzaka did, he surely would not stop Lunark from beating him up. They weren't friends, after all. Lunark came back a day or so later, a bit worse for wear but looking more relaxed, if still annoyed. “You needed something, Maduke?”

"Yes." He stood up and led her inside, in his room. Papers upon papers of drafts, and he picked out the topmost one. "What do you think?" He held it to her to read.

_To those who remained loyal,_

_Your continued support is taken with humbled appreciation, though I have no wish to disrupt the peace of our people by obliging your wishes and expectations. Still, as to not meet your dedication with cold rejection, my proposal is as simple as it is radical: any of you who can not find a peace of mind under the rule that succeeds me, leave the lands of our ancestors, and just as they did before, you, too, will build a homeland for the future. _

_In these lands, I have a found a profound peace of mind I will share with those who will follow me. Let me be clear: we will not go to war against our brethren, nor against our closest neighbors, the nobles. We will return to the oldest of our values, to build homes for our families with our own hands and rid ourselves of the ill influences humans have had on our society, too – of greed, pride and cold selfishness. To accept this invitation is, more than anything, to embrace the ideals we once have lived by. _

_Now, more than ever, I am convinced that this is the path to a fulfilled life._ _If you no longer feel like the place you called home truly welcomes you, I shall be the Lord of the Willing, but never the Lord of the werewolves again. _

_I remain the humble servant of my people._   
_Maduke_

“...” She read it over carefully. “You intend to establish the werewolf lands all over again?” She’d looked over the census records. There was only half the population of werewolves from before Maduke took the throne.

"Lagus is trapped here _forever._ He will be when I am long gone, and when the children have moved on." It was a simple fact. "Otherwise I would not bother."

“I see...” A mistake though. “These lands are not neighbours to Lukedonia. They are part of the territory. To come here and settle is to agree to become a Lukedonian.” Which wasn’t bad in and of itself. Lunark herself had done so. This Lord mess aside.

"Then this is something I will have to sort out with Lord Raskreia." Because surely Lunark could see why Maduke could not invite people like his loyalists to just leave their homes to live under _Yet another_ Lord.

“Yes...” Though she doubted he would get consent for this. Even with the best of intentions, this was a prison island made specifically for Lagus. To emancipate it would be to emancipate Lagus, in spirit if not in truth.

"Are you going back there?" It felt too good that he could just... get up and leave to go somewhere and then just come back.

She snorted. “No. Thanks to the idiot I have duties in the werewolf lands no one is willing to challenge me for.”

"Oh no." Maduke laughed out loud. "Then this is in your interest too. Wouldn't it be better if those who would rather have _me_ as Lord just up and left altogether?"

“I’m not sure they’d want to come to you for protection. Muzaka spread a rumour about me beating the Noble Lord in a spar. Which... not _technically_ a lie, but...”

Hah. So that's what happened. "So you won't support this?"

“It’s not that I’m against you taking the dissenters and letting them do their own thing. I’m just not getting personally involved in a matter that is primarily Raskreia’s jurisdiction.” He understood that, yes? “Muzaka has caused a lot of strained tensions with the nobles through his actions. I’m currently trying to repair those, and I do not feel putting my influence here will be beneficial to our diplomatic relations.” She paused, letting that sink in. “This does not mean she will not hear you out. You have as much right to ask things of her as any noble.”

"And she might not be averse simply because I _am_ taking subjects of yours, technically?" Even if it would be subjects Lunark could do without.

"Tell her she can talk to me on that issue if it comes up. I am willing. She is a friend." Hence them having sparred. "But personally bringing this up and framing it as giving you the land... You see the problem, don't you?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Besides... it would really be more of a lukedonian province, really. I don't need to be more than just _nominally_ Lord." It was all about framing.

"Then explain that. I'm willing to back you if that is the case."

Another nod. "And don't worry. As I have told them, I refuse to wrangle eight children _and_ the entire werewolf people. I am not contesting your hard-earned position." He snickered.

"It was only a technical victory! She wasn't using her soul weapon and she's _awful_ at hand to hand combat!"

"I told you so. Now it _is_ your problem to solve."

"I'm not even a citizen of the werewolf lands anymore. Why did they think this was a good idea?" And now none would challenge her because what werewolf in their right mind would fight someone capable of winning in a fight with a noble lord?

Ah that was too amusing. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He had some ideas but he didn't care about giving unsolicited advice.

“Oh I already know what I’m going to do. I just need to corner them and force them to challenge me.” Easy. “And then I can get back to my family.”

"Hmmh. Not the most elegant solution, but a solution."

“Kentas can only run for so long.”

"Run?"

“He’s been trying to avoid me lately.” Mostly because of how annoyed she’d been. “But he can’t do it forever.”

"Well. The world is small." Even if he thought she wasn't pursuing the right approach. "Any other news?"

"None, really. Yaxkin apparently enjoys being read to just as much as his brother does. So we've been having Deiter read to him for practice."

"Oh lovely! I hope that maybe Adhera will be ready to start reading soon." So far, none of the children really had enough attention span.

Ambrose walked into the room, toddling up to his father. “Carry.”

"What's the magic word?"

“Up!”

"No, Ambrose. That's not the magic word. Only polite children get carried around."

“Pwease.” He did not sound happy to be using it.

"Alright." He grabbed a wool scarf hanging over the back of the chair and used it to wrap Ambrose in. "You're welcome."

Lunark snorted at that. "Cuddly one, isn't he?"

"Too lazy to walk himself, more like." Maduke chuckled. "He only walks when he has to."

Ah. Well. She raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure he’ll walk more once he realises there’s things he can’t do if he’s strapped to an adult.”

"Like wha?", Ambrose asked, mildly intrigued. Maybe there was something worth walking for.

"Like getting whatever you want on your own. Maybe you want snacks without his help."

"Hmmh." Ambrose shook his head. "Got podaydo peels. Bes snack."

She chuckled. “It was just an example. You’ll find something you want to do without them eventually.” Even if it might not be until his hormonal teenage years. Lunark imagined they’d be refusing to carry him by then though.

The boy shook his head. "Nah-uh. Uh. Hi Luna."

Oh. A greeting this late? “Hi Ambrose. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?”

"No. Wanna be cawwied." So he achieved his goal. A look at the letter in his father's hand. "It's an open letter," Maduke explained, to which Ambrose nodded sagely. It wasn't closed.

Lunark held out her hand. “Once I’ve gotten confirmation that Raskreia is okay with this, I will post it.”

"I'll make copies." It would be good if the noble Lord saw the original.

Oh. “That would be wise.” Lunark had assumed he’d already done so. It was merely a draft, then.

"It took a while to find the right wording." He didn't want any warriors thinking they would come here for war or that he was no longer able to lead.

She nodded. “It is a tricky thing to offer.” Things could go horribly wrong.

"Lagus thinks that we can just chase them if it doesn't work out."

"... You're not _wrong_. It's not as if they won't be allowed back. I'm just not sure what the social ramifications of leaving and coming back would be." Lunark would obviously not be putting up an legal ones.

"And to top it off, Muzaka has no intentions of leaving, either."

"Yes." And Muzaka was the one who dethroned Maduke. She mumbled something like along the lines of 'two idiots deposing one another'. "_Why_ doesn't he leave, by the way? It's not like the human lands are particularly crowded."

"No idea. I leave out food for him occasionally but I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"You know what the humans say about feeding strays..."

"What?"

She waved a hand. "Dumb joke. 'If you feed a stray dog, they're going to stay'."

"This is an appease people with snacks kind of island, Lunark."

"Apparently, if you're being blackmailed by squirrels."

"According to Raizel, they _are_ legally nobles. Our hands are tied."

Lunark snorted at that. "Ah. Well. Good luck with that then. Should I tell Gejutel? See if he'll come claim these lost Landegre?"

"Please. After Adhera and Bellisia offered Ambrose as sacrifice to the squirrels who abandoned him in the woods after accepting him as one of them, I want to be rid of those pests."

"I'll do that then." At some point.

"I don't like the influence they have on the girls."

"... Influence?" That was... they were just squirrels, right? Even if they were nobles that were blackmailing them.

"Ranuncula now wants to be an overlord too. She has an army of buttercups."

Lunark could not help but snicker at that. "The flower queen now?"

"Pretty much. But only the buttercups."

"Flowerbabies," Ambrose explained.

"Flowerbabies?" She asked.

"Names." He nudged his father to do the explaining. "The six are named after flowers. I have been gathering seeds so Lagus can plant the corresponding flowers here."

"Ah." Perhaps it should have been self-evident, but then, Lunark didn't know much about flowers. "I think Frankenstein grows that one's flower." She gestured to Ambrose.

"Ah. Lagus says they should be well contained. Some plants grow too much if left to their own devices."

"... Lilies will do that?" As far as she was aware that's what they were a type of.

"Lilies? No. Ragweed. I also imagined something fancier under that name."

"There's a breed of lilies named that as well." Huh. _Ragweed_ of all things. "No, Frankenstein doesn't have any ragweed."

"Makes sense. We expanded our gardens and keep sheep as well now."

The children were delighted to see Lunark again, and used the opportunity to show her the sheep and the flowers and all the nice things they got from the outside world. She even got to take home one of their watermelons, on Tanace's insistence.

* * *

A couple of days after Lunark left, Maduke set out to request an audience with the noble Lord, pacing up and down in the antechamber to her throne room. He would be told if he could meet her, and if yes, then where.

A Central Knight came to him shortly. “She’ll see you now.” It went against tradition, but it wasn’t as if there wasn’t precedent for werewolves going in to see her personally.Raskreia sat on her throne, legs crossed casually, yet regally upon it. Maduke. “You have requested to speak with me?”

"I did." Ah. He did not think he would ever kneel before a Lord again, and yet he did. He was here as ... technically a citizen, after all. One with rebellious intentions. "As you surely know, Lunark is now the Lord of the werewolves. Yet there are still some who will not acknowledge her rule, and might threaten the peace of the werewolf people."

“... Have you already brought this up with her?” It seemed to be more relevant to Lunark than to Raskreia so far, but she was sure he wouldn’t have come to her without reason.

"I have. And she will tolerate the request I am about to propose to you. I wish to invite the dissidents who openly voiced their belief that I am their rightful Lord to settle on the island, and hope to lead them to find the same peace of mind I have found there."

"You wish to establish a clan then." Basically. Maduke would know that that land was Lukedonian and Raskreia was the rightful Lord there.

Technically? From all Lagus had said. "There is one issue, however. They will not follow someone they cannot call their Lord."

"... You wish to regain your title as Lord?" A nominal thing? Or was he trying to rightfully gain that title as his own?

"I wish for the right to be _called_ Lord by my people and to settle internal affairs the way clan leaders would settle matters within members of their own clan." If she already offered him a stick by bringing up the clan structure, he would take it and not ask for a whole branch.

She nodded. "That is acceptable." It was how it was done amongst their clan leaders, after all.

Ah. That was easy. He lowered his head. "I thank you. I also brought a copy of the open letter Lord Lunark has approved of already, if you wish to see the word with which I invite my old followers."

"I would see this letter." As Maduke held it out she brought it to herself with telekinesis, reading it over. "Also acceptable." There was nothing here that would incite upset. Nothing to tell them they would be part of the nobles, but that could be dealt with later.

"Thank you." Maduke nodded once again. "Lukedonia has been nothing but fair towards us. And I appreciate that."

Raskreia waved her hand dismissively, a gesture shockingly reminiscent of her father. "You are welcome, but this is simply something we do."

Humbly, he nodded. "Thank you, Lord." With that, he left, content. He had already prepared a missive for Lunark - several copies of the open letter, as well as a brief thank you note and the request to give copies directly to Gayare, Uzhir and Krano. He did say he was going to contact them. Before he could leave, however, Gejutel approached him. There was still a matter that needed to be settled: the clan creation. A small ceremony would be organised later, and this might lead to the change of some laws with this becoming a unique precedent... but he left Lukedonia with a book and a new name. 

From now on, named after the way the northern people called the bright Arcturus, he would be Maduke Sivuliik, the first clan leader without a soul weapon. From here, everything would be alright. Though he had come to the island of the exiled with nothing but a bag of essentials and the intention of dying before old age got to him, he had built himself a home and a family with Lagus. Now, he would build himself much more than that, and this time, he had a family to share with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge huge huge thank you to anyone who read this far through the ups and downs of this fic. I am so emotional about having finally posted it all on AO3 and yet, as foggy and I are about to start part 5, the events of this fanfic feel like they happened so so so long ago. Posting it here allowed me to revisit everything and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Thank you for sticking with us for this.


End file.
